


If These Wings Could Fly

by rainbowsandbears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Resurrection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 196,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandbears/pseuds/rainbowsandbears
Summary: Harry sabe que a vida não é justa. Ele aprendeu isso. As horas incontáveis onde ele apenas se concentra em não se deixar afundar, são provas suficientes. Harry sabe que a vida não perdoa ninguém. Sabe que os minutos passam rápido demais para aqueles que amam. Que em um piscar de olhos tudo pode mudar. Harry sabe que a vida não é justa.Mas o tempo... O tempo cura tudo.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Quando eu passei essa fic do wattpad para esse site eu usei meu documento onde eu tinha a fic inteira escrita e que eu achei que estava em perfeitas condições, mas só depois que eu fui perceber que alguns capítulos foram escritos diretos no wattpad e que eu não passei para o documento.
> 
> Então se você baixou o pdf ou epub dessa fic antes de junho de 2020 esse pdf está incorreto e com bastantes erros no enredo. Os capítulos estão todos certos agora e a fic está completa aqui (pelo menos eu verifiquei várias vezes), mas se mesmo assim vocês encontrarem algum tipo de erro podem deixar um comentário e eu irei verificar.

_Setembro, 1915_

Harry sentia a sensação que há muito tempo havia se perdido dentro dele. Soterrada em cima de dor, perda e saudade. Uma sensação de vulnerabilidade doce e sincera. Suas pernas tremiam, suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia incontrolavelmente em seu peito.

Ele piscou duas vezes tentando clarear a mente. Tentando ver se a pessoa na sua frente era uma aparição como das outras vezes. Outra brincadeira que seu cérebro parecia gostar de fazer.

Daquela vez parecia real. Daquela vez não era uma imagem borrada no fundo de sua mente. Não era sua imaginação fraca tentando o manter vivo, um dia após o outro, com uma imagem miserável. Ele conseguia ver as pequenas marcas perto de seus olhos, o lábio fino e rosado, os cabelos lisos que Harry sabia que se passasse seus dedos neles ficariam presos pelos nós. Ele conseguia ver os olhos azuis que, ao mesmo tempo em que aterrorizavam, também embalavam seus sonhos.

Ele nunca imaginou que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Mas ali está.

Ele o encarava com curiosidade e disse alguma coisa, mas o cérebro de Harry estava borrado demais para compreender qualquer uma de suas palavras. Ele tocou seu ombro e Harry pensou que seu coração seria capaz de explodir, de sair de seu peito. Suas pernas tremeram e ele temeu por não se aguentar de pé por muito tempo.

Por que...

Por que ali estava ele.

Tão real, tão vivo.

Tão maravilhosamente seu.

“O senhor está bem?” A pergunta chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas Harry não consegue processá-la. Ele não se importava com mais nada.

A única coisa que ele se importava é que ali, bem à sua frente, estava o amor de sua vida. O rapaz que ele esperou por um século inteiro. O rapaz que ele esperaria para sempre. Por quem Harry sofreu a dor da perda por cem anos. Cem longos e intermináveis anos, mas nada disso importava naquele momento. Toda dor havia partido, todo sofrimento havia se curado como se nunca houvesse existido. Ele só pensava em uma única pessoa.

“Louis?”


	2. PARTE I

_ Setembro, 1815. _

_"Às vezes penso que seria melhor se eu somente me afastasse de Harry. Se me distanciasse de sua presença e o evitasse o máximo possível. Mas então ele me chama e o que posso fazer, a não ser ir ao seu encontro?"_

A luz da manhã bateu diretamente no rosto de Harry o acordando de uma maneira incômoda. Ele sentiu imediatamente a ressaca que sabia que não conseguiria escapar. Harry não se lembrava de quase nada da noite anterior, mas não era muito difícil adivinhar. A dor de cabeça era uma dica e o lençol se movendo ao lado dele era outra.

"Bom dia!" Uma voz de mulher que ele não reconheceu o cumprimentou. Harry torcia para que fosse uma cortesã. Ele não queria ter de lidar com outro pai possesso de raiva por que a filha prometida perdeu a virgindade.

"Eu iria te cobrar, mas se você repetir o que fez noite passada eu posso livrar você dessa." Ela disse e ele conseguiu suspirar aliviado.

Tateou a mesinha de madeira ao seu lado até que sua pele encontrou-se com a superfície fria que procurava. Abriu o relógio que marcava dez minutos para às nove. Talvez se ele se apressasse iria conseguir chegar a tempo e como seria mais um atraso em sua vida, não deveria haver mal algum.

"Bom, então acho que podemos chegar a um acordo." Disse esquecendo-se completamente da dor de cabeça.

Harry corria pela estrada de pedras para alcançar a carruagem. Mas que droga! Louis disse que o esperaria. Ele esbarrou em algumas senhoras que andavam devagar, mas não se incomodou em pedir desculpas.

Correu mais um pouco e quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar a carruagem elegante bateu no vidro diversas vezes, mas para a sua surpresa ela não parou. Louis, provavelmente, já deveria tê-lo visto correndo como um louco, mas o amigo deveria estar zangado demais para mandar a carruagem parar e acabar com seu sofrimento de descer a rua correndo.

Harry deu mais alguns murros no vidro que fez com que suas juntas doessem. Louis deveria estar com um péssimo humor para deixa-lo daquele jeito. Correndo feito um louco e se humilhando em uma rua desconhecida. A carruagem finalmente parou e a porta se abriu com - o que pareceu - um empurrão. Harry só conseguia ver Louis o olhando seriamente com os olhos inflamados. "Você está mais do que atrasado!"

"Só meia hora." Ele tentou argumentar mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

"Duas horas! Pedi que estivesse aqui às nove. Como pode se esquecer? Mais um pouco e chegaremos somente à noite em Kellynch. Todos já estarão dormido confortáveis em suas camas." Harry podia ver a testa fincada dele. Uma coisa que Louis não gosta de fazer é ficar esperando por alguém. Ele era extremamente impaciente. E isso combinado com a saudade que sentia de sua família fazia-o ficar ainda mais furioso.

"Desculpe." Harry tentou por que não tinha nenhuma desculpa plausível. Afinal, ele tinha quase certeza que se tocasse no assunto da cortesã, Louis não falaria com ele por dois longos meses.

"Entre logo." Harry não perdeu tempo e se acomodou em um dos bancos almofadados e cheios de adornos. Abriu um sorriso, mas Louis ainda estava bravo. Ele deveria ter passado na padaria e comprado um pacote de pãezinhos doces para quebrar toda aquela acidez.

"Quantas horas de viagem?" Perguntou quando a carruagem começou a sacolejar tentando mudar de assunto e desfazer a carranca de seu amigo.

"O quíntuplo de horas que você me deixou aqui esperando. Oh... desculpe. Esqueci que você não é muito bom em matemática já que reprovou quatro vezes na mesma matéria."

Talvez um pacote de pãezinhos não tivesse sido o suficiente.

"Já pedi desculpas."

Louis soltou um suspiro cansado. Harry e Louis se conheciam há muito tempo. Eles cresceram juntos para ser mais exato. Seus pais eram amigos de longo tempo e quando o Sr. Tomlinson morreu, de uma gripe no inicio do inverno, os pais de Harry passaram a cuidar da família Tomlinson como se fossem do mesmo sangue. A amizade entre eles era antiga e tão profunda quando as raízes de uma árvore de tempos anteriores aos deles.

Eles haviam se mudado juntos para a capital de Londres em busca de amadurecimento, como era recomendado para rapazes que ultrapassassem a idade dos vinte e cinco anos. Louis acabou entrando na faculdade de Oxford e agora exercia a profissão de contador com muita responsabilidade. Harry não sabia bem o que faria na época que chegou a Londres e como qualquer rapaz rico e irresponsável acabou apenas comprando uma enorme casa onde dava mais jantares e festas do que a etiqueta recomendava. Isso sem falar nos seus enormes e extravagantes gastos.

"Você deveria estar pensando em como se desculpar com sua mãe por ter perdido seu dinheiro. Ela ficará arrasada com a notícia, mas não acho apropriado adiá-la por muito mais tempo."

"É... essa parte vai ser difícil." Harry disse pensativo. "Talvez eu deva somente inventar outra desculpa."

"Você não fará isso." Louis disse com um suspiro. Ele o conhecia muito bem apesar das diferenças entre os dois. Harry tinha um porte mais forte que o de olhos azuis apesar de ser mais novo que ele, mas no que contava a inteligência, Louis o venceria sem piedade.

"Não, não irei." Disse deslizando pela almofada macia. Anne ficaria bastante decepcionada - mais uma vez. Sua família era bastante rica, dinheiro não era o problema. Sua mãe só queria que ele se tornasse um adulto responsável para administrar os negócios da família já que seu pai havia morrido pouco antes dele nascer. A Senhora Styles queria que seu filho se casasse e tivesse herdeiros. Harry só queria se divertir um pouco. Não era um pecado.

"Como farei isso?" Perguntou mais para si mesmo.

"Você já fez uma vez, então não será tão difícil."

Sim, Harry havia mesmo feito isso uma vez e quase morreu quando viu a expressão de decepção no rosto de sua mãe.

Ele jurou que nunca mais gastaria tanto dinheiro, mas uma semana atrás acabou perdendo tudo em uma casa de aposta quando estava bêbado. Quando, na manhã seguinte, ele viu sua conta zerada se tomou de arrependimento. Ele tentou de tudo, pediu um empréstimo no banco, mas foi rapidamente recusado por conta de sua fama na cidade. Tentou conversar com alguns amigos, mas eles pareciam se divertir com o desespero dele. No fim, não conseguiu recuperar nem um tostão.

Entretanto, ele não havia contado para Louis que perdera o dinheiro numa casa de apostas. Somente inventou que fez um mau negócio e o amigo pareceu acreditar em suas palavras. Harry não suportaria o olhar decepcionado dos olhos azuis se soubesse realmente tudo que havia ocorrido naquela fatídica noite.

"Ajude-me Louis! Estou com um problema grande aqui." Disse esfregando a mão no rosto. Louis não era exatamente o tipo de amigo que passava a mão em suas costas quando ele estava errado ou cometia um erro, mas era isso que o fazia gostar ainda mais do de olhos azuis.

Ele olhava pela janela, parecia evitar olhar para Harry. Suspirou pesado e nervoso, mas mesmo assim disse: "Mostre-se arrependido e seja sincero. Ela te perdoará apesar de tudo. Afinal, é sua mãe."

"Acha que ela ficará decepcionada?"

"É claro que ficará. É uma mulher carinhosa e muito afetuosa com todos, mas não acho que suportará tão bem esse deslize como suportou da outra vez."

"Obrigado por sua positividade, meu amigo." Harry disse chamando a atenção de Louis para ele. Talvez fosse melhor que os olhos azuis repletos de raiva somente vigiassem a paisagem monótona.

"Estou sendo realista. Uma coisa que parece faltar em você. Se prestasse mais atenção no que faz nada disso teria acontecido." Disse virando-se novamente.

O que havia acontecido com Louis àquela manhã? Harry já havia se atrasado incontáveis vezes, mas nunca teve que lidar com toda aquela ira. Geralmente, suas tentativas de humor acalmavam a fera.

"Acha que eu deveria contar a ela assim que chegasse?" Perguntou hesitante não querendo que o amigo tivesse outra de suas explosões.

"Espere para dar a noticia somente amanhã. A Sra. Styles estará feliz em te ver, você não precisa estragar isso."

"Minha mãe ficará feliz em ver você também..." Harry disse e se alegrou quando viu um tímido sorriso se abrir no canto dos lábios finos de Louis.

"Mal posso esperar para ver os gêmeos novamente. Acha que eles cresceram muito?" Perguntou com os olhos azuis brilhantes e um pouco tristes.

"Acho que vão estar do seu tamanho. Isso se já não passaram, mas não podemos culpá-los. Não é tão difícil passar de quatros pés do chão." Harry disse na tentativa de fazer que o sorriso no rosto de seu amigo se iluminasse e conseguiu. Mesmo que fosse um contido e teimoso.

"Precisa renovar seu estoque de piadas, Styles. Essa já está ficando velha." Louis disse tentando controlar os lábios para não se alargarem mais.

"Talvez..." Harry disse suavemente.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Aparentemente, Louis havia desistido de esconder seu sorriso e agora olhava para Harry com o rosto sendo iluminado por ele. Harry gostava de saber que podia fazê-lo sorrir com facilidade. Afinal, eles eram amigos e não havia nada de errado nisso.

Mas aquela paz não durou muito. Louis baixou o olhar para a gola da camisa branca de Harry e sua carranca zangada logo se formou novamente. Harry não achava que uma pessoa poderia ficar tão vermelha somente por raiva.

" _Talvez_ nós devêssemos fazer uma parada no caminho para você se trocar." Disse com um rosnado. "Sua mãe não ficaria feliz em te ver se houvesse uma mancha de batom o denunciando."

Harry olhou para baixo e achou a mancha vermelho vivo em sua camisa com um formato bem desenhado de lábios. Ele soltou um suspiro e ergueu a cabeça para achar algum tipo de explicação, mas viu Louis com os lábios apertados em uma linha fina e perfurando o vidro da janela com seu olhar.

Ele achou melhor deixa-lo assim. Estavam muito perto e não havia qualquer lugar que Harry pudesse correr se uma discussão começasse. Em situações como aquela proteger seu pescoço era fundamental.

Entretanto, Harry teve que aguentar aquela tensão pelas próximas quatro horas de viagem.

Ele vestiu uma nova camisa quando fizeram uma parada pela estrada por que queriam descansar seus músculos do constante sacolejar da carruagem. Apesar daquela ser uma de alta qualidade, com sua rodas muito bem montadas e desenhadas e seus bancos almofadados, ainda assim faltava conforto nas exaustivas horas que deveriam passar dentro dela.

E é claro que o clima tenso e pesado que se formara dentro da carruagem logo depois de Louis reparar na mancha avermelhada em sua camisa não ajudou em nada para distrair Harry naquelas horas enfadonhas.

Depois de devidamente vestido e pronto, ele se dirigiu até onde o de olhos azuis estava descansando. Louis sentara em uma raiz espessa de uma árvore velha e cheia de musgo. Suas pernas estavam esticadas e a cabeça jogada para trás com seus olhos delicadamente fechados, como se estivesse apreciando os poucos minutos de vento fresco e tranquilidade.

A cena era de tão perfeita paz que Harry não se sentiu receoso em se juntar a ele. Louis nem se moveu enquanto ele se ajeitava da melhor maneira possível ao seu lado, parecia até estar em um sono profundo e calmo.

Harry suspirou fundo aproveitando a proximidade com a natureza. Eles não deveriam ficar tanto tempo parados em uma estrada deserta, havia sempre o perigo de ladrões e ciganos, mas poderiam esquecer daquilo tudo nem que fossem alguns minutos.

"Fico feliz de ir para casa. Essa tranquilidade parece tão certa quando se vive em um lugar como Londres. Eu até já havia me esquecido de como era."

"Como era o que?" Harry perguntou curioso e aliviado pelo amigo ter dado uma trégua em sua ira contra ele.

"Como era estar aqui. Essa calma. Nada de Londres parece ter muita importância quando se respira um ar tão fresco."

"Você já parece mais feliz." E ele parecia mesmo. Harry desconfiou que a pele de Louis pudesse até brilhar se eles passassem mais alguns minutos tão perto da natureza.

"E estou." Louis disse abrindo os olhos e lhe lançando um olhar feliz e brilhante. "Não vejo a hora de chegar a minha casa e deitar na minha cama novamente, quem sabe eu até tente aprender a caçar enquanto estou por aqui. O que você acha?"

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Ele nem ao menos havia ouvido as ultimas palavras que o de olhos azuis havia dito - nem ao menos a pergunta que se formara em seus lábios - tudo o que ele conseguiu se focar foi no 'em minha casa'.

"Sua casa?" Balbuciou desajeitadamente enquanto lançava um olhar que só poderia ser entendido como o de total incompreensão.

"Sim. Preciso ficar em algum lugar." Disse não parecendo entender o motivo de sua surpresa.

"Pensei que ficaria em Kellynch. Fazendo companhia a mim. Você em Uppercross, a tantas milhas de distancia, seria inaceitável." Harry disse e aproveitando a surpresa dele acrescentou. "Irá comigo até a minha casa e depois enviaremos um recado para sua mãe e seus irmãos. Não haverá nenhum problema quanto a isso."

"Você..." Louis disse espantado e com a boca aberta. "Você não percebe o absurdo desse arranjo?"

"Não há absurdo nenhum." Disse e então percebeu que Louis esperava uma argumentação mais detalhada dele. "Que eu me lembre, essa não seria a primeira vez que você passaria alguns dias na minha casa. No ultimo verão fizemos exatamente isso."

"No ultimo verão você pegou uma gripe leve e me implorou para que lhe fizesse companhia."

"Eu não implorei." Harry disse tentando manter um pouco de dignidade mesmo sabendo que havia mesmo feito exatamente aquilo.

"Implorou sim, mas não importa!" Louis disse fazendo um movimento com a mão para desconsiderar a negativa dele. "Alias, aquela época eu não havia passado seis meses longe de minha família."

"Se é a sua família que te impede de passar esse tempo em minha casa, então resolvemos isso trazendo sua família de Uppercross. Suas irmãs irão adorar passear pelos bosques que temos na nossa propriedade."

Louis ficou alguns segundos de boca aberta o olhando como se ele fosse completamente louco. Harry não entendia por que de tanto drama apenas para passar alguns dias em sua casa. Não seriam apenas alguns dias, ele se conhecia muito bem, mas Louis não precisa saber disso.

Passar todo o tempo que eles passariam em Kellynch somente com sua família seria um teste para os nervos de Harry. Não o entenda mal, Harry amava profundamente sua mãe e sua irmã, mas não havia ninguém em Kellynch que fosse tão próximo a ele quanto Louis, ninguém que soubesse mais de suas manias e suas características pessoais. Ele estava mais do que acostumado a ter Louis ao seu lado e não abriria mão de sua companhia nem que todas as regras de etiqueta condenassem sua atitude.

"Harry não vou ficar na sua casa apenas por um capricho seu."

"Estou completamente ofendido por achar que o quero em minha casa apenas por um capricho." Harry disse se sentindo extremamente insultado.

"Então digamos que não é..."

"Não é."

Louis rolou os olhos, mas continuou com o assunto. "Esse seu arranjo continua sendo um completo absurdo."

"Diremos que estou doente então, se você se preocupa tanto com as convenções."

"Não inventaremos uma doença e eu não estou preocupado com convenções. Só não vou ir até a sua casa por que você não consegue passar dois minutos sem alguém lhe dando atenção." Louis disse e Harry lhe lançou um olhar o condenando de acusá-lo do mesmo erro que o de olhos azuis tinha em seu caráter.

"Então façamos o seguinte: iremos até a minha casa em Kellynch, você cumprimenta minha mãe, que deve estar com tanta saudade de você que não sei se poderia ficar completamente feliz se somente eu aparecesse para abraça-la, e depois resolveremos o assunto."

Louis pareceu não saber como responder contra tal argumento. Apenas virou-se incerto e ainda surpreso. Harry apenas permaneceu em silencio por que sabia que já havia ganhado a primeira batalha e não seria prudente falar mais nada que irritasse ainda mais o amigo. Mas não foi preciso se controlar por muito tempo. Depois de alguns segundos, Louis exclamou bastante ofendido:

"Espere...! Não acredito que está fazendo isso comigo!"

"Fazendo o que?" Harry perguntou tentando esconder o sorriso que queria aparecer em seu rosto.

"Deixando o assunto para mais tarde quando não poderei negar sua oferta."

"Não faço a mínima ideia do que está falando." Harry levantou de seu lugar e virou-se de costas. Seu sorriso insistente não seria visto dali.

"Sabe sim." Louis disse levantando-se com ele. "Vamos decidir isso agora."

"Não. Agora nós iremos partir e creio que estou cansado demais para uma discussão até Kellynch." Harry provocou abrindo a porta da carruagem com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Ao chegarem a casa de Harry foram recebidos alegremente por sua mãe e irmã mais nova Gemma que havia herdado toda a beleza dos Styles, mas o senso de responsabilidade que a moça adquiria com o passar dos anos deveria ser característica do lado materno da família.

E para a surpresa de Louis - mas não a de Harry - ali estava também, a família Tomlinson inteira. O menor pareceu encantado e completamente feliz quando os viu de longe. Harry acreditava que o sorriso dele era tão grande que poderia ser visto a milhas de distancia.

"Minha mãe está aqui e todas minhas irmãs também! Até Ernest! Veja Harry como ele está crescido." Louis disse enquanto a carruagem se aproximava da entrada da casa onde as mulheres os esperavam.

Louis parecia tão maravilhado que Harry não conseguiu se sentir menos do que completamente feliz. Seria um passeio mais do que agradável se Harry não tivesse que dar noticias tão ruins para sua mãe, mas ele preferia não pensar naquilo pelo tempo que ainda pudesse adiar a responsabilidade.

"Estou vendo." Harry disso sorrindo.

"Sabia o tempo todo que elas estariam aqui." Louis disse admirado, mas um pouco confuso. "Por que não me disse?"

"Se tivesse dito não teria sido uma surpresa como eu havia planejado." Harry disse e acrescentou com nenhuma humildade: "Agora eu acho que me deve desculpas."

"Desculpas? E posso saber o motivo pelo qual eu deveria me desculpar?"

"Por ter sido completamente intragável essa viagem..." Louis ofendido abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry logo continuou: "... e por ter dito que o queria em minha casa apenas por um capricho."

"E estava errado?" Louis disse agora com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Completamente." Harry disse sério. "Sua amizade é extremamente importante para mim Louis."

Louis abriu um sorriso que Harry pensou que seria ainda maior que alguns minutos atrás, mas acabou sendo um pouco triste, e baixou a cabeça parecendo, de uma hora para outra, constrangido.

"Vou pedir as devidas desculpas pelo meu comportamento quanto você aprender a não se atrasar para seus compromissos."

Harry pode notar uma nota de mágoa verdadeira e raiva no tom de voz do menor, mas não foi possível responder nada daquilo, pois naquele instante a porta foi aberta e eles foram cumprimentados pelas duas famílias com tanta alegria que o sorriso triste de Louis fora logo substituído por um animado e completamente amável.

"Como vocês estão diferentes! Seis meses foi tempo demais como eu temia." A Sra. Tomlinson disse quase não conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

"Estamos aqui agora e vamos passar um longo tempo com vocês antes de voltarmos para Londres novamente. Não há nada com que se preocupar." Harry tentou consolar as mulheres chorosas que o abraçaram com carinho.

Ele havia estado com saudade de sua família é claro, mas os afazeres de cada dia pareciam o distrair daquele sentimento e naquele momento Harry se sentia realmente feliz por estar no meio delas, mas a percepção da ausência parecia mais forte quando ele percebera tudo que havia perdido por estar tão longe.

"Que bom que estão aqui." Louis disse abraçando forte sua mãe. "Assim poderemos matar a saudade da família Styles antes de irmos para casa."

Harry franziu o cenho para aquela frase, mas não discutiu e nem se preocupou. Louis não poderia saber que era tarde demais para negar seus arranjos.

"Ah... e teremos bastante tempo para isso, não é mesmo querida Anne?" A Sra. Tomlinson perguntou com um sorriso cúmplice.

"Sim, mas acho que Louis não está informado dos nossos planos. Pensei que contaria a ele, Harry, já que a ideia foi sua."

"Eu tentei, minha amada mãe, mas acho que devo ter usado a estratégia errada." Harry sorriu tentando parecer inocente, mas Louis já o olhava desconfiado e confuso.

"Bom... então eu mesma contarei já que Harry não está disposto. O que é estranho pelo jeito que pareceu tão preocupado e inquieto para que tudo fosse do jeito como desejava." Anne disse e continuou mesmo com o olhar repreensivo de Harry sobre ela. "Você, Louis, e sua família passarão esse tempo em nossa casa. Uppercross é muito longe para que as visitas que podemos fazer a vocês curem a nossa saudade."

Louis abriu a boca para discutir como sempre fazia, mas Anne logo interrompeu dizendo que não aceitaria um 'não' como resposta. Harry estava imensamente orgulhoso do espirito da mãe e de si mesmo. Ele sabia perfeitamente que Louis não iria discutir frente a uma gentileza da própria Sra. Styles.

Quando todos já começavam a entrar na enorme casa para se acomodarem novamente Louis segurou seu braço o parando e lhe lançando um olhar ainda que reprovador, alegre e amável.

"Desde quando vem planejando isso?"

"Desde que você deu a ideia de visitar nossas famílias." Harry disse e um sorriso nem um pouco modesto abriu em seus lábios. "Está mais feliz com a ideia agora?"

Louis sorriu também, mas não respondeu. "Você sempre consegue o que quer não é mesmo?"

"Nem sempre. Ainda não consegui suas desculpas."

"E nem vai." Louis disse voltando a fazer uma careta. "Você mereceu meu humor _intragável_ nessa viagem."

"Esperaremos, então." Harry disse dando passagem para que Louis fosse à frente. O menor somente rolou os olhos e entrou na casa, mas não deixando de resmungar algo como: 'Melhor esperar sentado'. Harry apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, ele realmente apreciava muito sua amizade com Louis e nada iria mudar. Ele tinha certeza disso. Mas é claro que jamais poderia saber o quanto estava completamente errado.

xx


	3. Chapter 3

_"Queria tirar toda a dor e preocupação do rosto de Harry. De seu coração. Eu queria beijar seus doces lábios e sussurrar palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. Mas não posso. Tenho que me contentar com os sorrisos que arranco dele com algum esforço; em segurar sua mão, somente algumas vezes, e temendo que se afaste. Que não sorria de volta."_

Depois de devidamente arrumados e mesmo que estivessem cansados da viagem, eles foram até a sala de estar para ficar a par das milhões de novidades que as duas mães tinham para contar. Harry não se interessava realmente pelo Sr. Smith que havia construído uma nova paróquia, nem pela Srta. Abshire que havia ficado viúva naquela mesma semana, mas ele era delicado o suficiente para fingir certo interesse e era recompensado pelo lanche que o mordomo trazia de tempos em tempos.

Louis parecia tão interessado quanto Harry, mas se esforçava para participar da conversa. Ao contrário dele que somente assentia de vez em quando e apenas quando sentia que deveria disfarçar para pegar outro sanduiche da bandeja.

"E como está a minha querida Londres?" Anne perguntou com um tom de saudades.

"Nublada e com pessoas demais andando pelas ruas." Harry disse entre uma mordida.

"Não diga isso Harry. Achei que gostasse da cidade." Ela disse em um tom surpreso.

"Realmente gosto, mas não há muito mais o que contar além do tempo e da circulação de pessoas. Então acho que resumi muito bem para a senhora, minha mãe."

"Está errado Harry." Louis disse. "Muitas coisas acontecem em Londres. Coisas até demais eu diria. Há sempre um escândalo novo para quem se preocupa com essas coisas."

"Eu ouvi dizer que as pessoas fazem festas com menos frequência na capital. Isso é verdade Louis?" Lottie perguntou para o irmão.

"As pessoas realmente dão menos festas em suas residências particulares porque existem outros tipos de distrações na cidade, como saraus e musicais, mas é claro que isso não se aplica a todas as pessoas de Londres..." Louis disse e lançou a Harry um olhar acusador, ele apenas devolveu com um olhar desentendido.

"Que bom que vocês são ajuizados o suficiente para se comportarem direito." Sua mãe disse e um leve arrependimento tomou conta da mente de Harry. "Vocês sempre foram muito bem em quase todas as matérias da escola e é por isso que não me preocupo muito com as suas despesas."

Bem no momento que essa frase foi dita por sua mãe, Harry engoliu em seco e um pedaço de seu sanduíche foi pelo caminho errado o afogando. Ele tossia desesperado e todos olharam para ele com um misto de surpresa e preocupação, mas somente Louis entendia que o problema dele não era se voltaria a respirar.

Depois do susto e um belo gole de chá, Louis o salvou mudando de assunto completamente. Harry deveria ser mais agradecido por ter um amigo tão bom ao seu lado. Com ele estando distraído demais com os próprios pensamentos e preocupações, Louis parecia desviar a atenção dele de tempos em tempos.

Harry não ouviu mais nada daquela conversa. A ansiedade com o futuro já havia apagado qualquer felicidade que o reencontro trouxe. Sua mente estava inquieta e apreensiva. E, ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria acabar logo com aquela tortura, também desejava adiá-la pelo tempo mais longo que conseguisse.

Logo, ele se dirigiu – sem nem ao menos notar – para a janela. A visão dos antigos bosques acalmou um pouco seu coração agitado. Ele se lembrava claramente do tempo que a única preocupação que havia nele era a de que horas que Louis chegaria para que eles pudessem correr pelos campos, ou então da briga da cozinheira por que ele havia roubado comida do estoque de casa. Eram tempos melhores e nada parecia estar faltando, diferente do que ele sentia naquele momento ponderando seus próprios sentimentos.

Harry então percebeu que agora a sala se encontrava mais silenciosa e, portanto, ele supôs que todos deveriam ter se retirado para se deitar. Mas logo notou que não estava sozinho na sala com pensara, Harry conseguia sentir a presença e o perfume de Louis atrás dele. O menor não disse nada, mas afagou seu braço parecendo saber o quanto ele precisava de conforto naquele momento e conseguiu o queria. Harry logo sentiu o calor da mão dele esquentando seu coração preocupado.

"Sua mãe te perdoará e com o tempo irá logo esquecer que um dia você fez o que fez. Foi um negócio ruim. Pode ter sido sua culpa ao fazê-lo, mas é um erro comum."

Harry suspirou triste. Louis não sabia que os efeitos de suas palavras causavam mais mal do que bem. Harry já havia se arrependido de ter contado uma mentira para o menor, mas não poderia voltar atrás agora. Louis jamais saberia o que fizera aquela noite. Os erros que cometera. Será que continuaria sendo amigo dele se soubesse?

Ele não queria nem pensar em tal possibilidade. Era um risco que Harry não estava disposto a correr.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Louis disse suavemente e Harry se virou a tempo de ver o sorriso terno em seus lábios.

"O que eu faria sem você?" Perguntou vendo os olhos azuis brilharem.

"Nada, sem duvida alguma." Louis riu parecendo tentar quebrar o clima triste que tinha se instalado entre eles.

"Vou ter que concordar com você dessa vez, Sr. Tomlinson." Disse e abriu um sorriso vendo o nariz de Louis se contorcer. Isso sempre parecia acontecer quando ele ouvia Harry proferindo seu nome de maneira tão formal.

"Vou me deitar agora." Louis disse. "Foi uma viagem longa. Estou exausto."

"Vou fazer o mesmo daqui a alguns minutos. Ainda preciso pensar em algumas coisas."

Louis concordou com um movimento de sua cabeça e já estava se retirando da sala. Harry não queria que ele se fosse, Louis parecia saber o que dizer e o que fazer quase todo tempo. Ele se sentia completamente bem e quase em paz quando o amigo estava ao seu lado. Mas em vez de chama-lo de volta, Harry apenas se sentou em uma cadeira novamente e tentou colocar os próprios pensamentos em ordem para tentar ter uma boa noite de sono.

A noite havia sido mais longa do que ele planejara. Harry sabia que não conseguiria fechar os olhos e dormir, por isso nem tentou. Ele andava para lá e para cá em seu próprio quarto. Parecia completamente impossível fazer sua mente parar de gritar. Ele pensava e ponderava tudo.

Harry não havia se sentido tão mal quando estava em Londres. É claro que ele se arrependia e muito, mas ali na casa da sua mãe as consequências do que fizera pareciam ter se tornado maiores, mais importantes e – para seu pesar – sem solução.

Se ele pudesse contar tudo para Louis sem se sentir tão mal, se conseguisse vislumbrar pelo menos uma pequena esperança de que Louis não ficaria tão decepcionado. Harry tinha a estranha sensação que pudesse morrer se Louis não o perdoasse. Não. Ele teria que resolver aquele problema sozinho e ponto final.

Talvez Louis pudesse ajudar de outras formas mesmo não sabendo da historia inteira. Harry precisava pensar em alguma coisa e acabar com aquele peso que tanto o incomodava.

Ele já havia planejado em contar tudo para sua mãe no dia seguinte. Ele já pensara em seus argumentos, qual parte iria ocultar da história, o que falar e o que esconder. Tudo tão bem planejado que surpreendeu até a ele mesmo.

Mas ainda faltava uma coisa importante...

Harry pegou a vela que lutava para iluminar seu quarto e saiu pela porta. Atravessou o corredor e foi ao cômodo que queria quase mecanicamente. Seus pensamentos estavam longe demais para ponderar qualquer coisa ou até mesmo a inconveniência de seus modos.

Abriu sem problemas a porta do quarto que pertencia a Louis e o chamou em um sussurro. O menor deveria estar dormindo àquela hora e não acordaria com apenas alguns chamados, por isso, Harry entrou pisando delicadamente no chão de madeira tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Não seria muito apropriado se a casa inteira acordasse.

Chegou perto da cama e não pode conter o sorriso com a visão do menor. Louis estava esparramado no colchão. Ele via muito pouco com a escassa luz da vela, mas talvez mesmo se o sol brilhasse pela janela não seria muito diferente. Harry não conseguia ver quase nada do rosto dele, pois sua cabeça afundara em meio dos travesseiros. Seu corpo estava coberto pelo emaranhado de lençóis brancos e uma perna jazia para fora da cama. Harry não achou que conhecesse ninguém que conseguisse fazer tanta bagunça somente dormindo.

"Louis." Ele chamou dessa vez um pouco mais alto, mas Louis nem se moveu. Harry sacudiu o menor pelo ombro, mas só ganhou alguns resmungos e um chute na sua perna direita. Ele não deveria estar mentindo quando dissera o quanto estava exausto.

"Preciso conversar com você." Disse quando percebeu que talvez tivesse tirado o menor de seu sono profundo. Louis virou-se um pouco, disse algumas palavras incompreensíveis e coçou os olhos cansados.

"Louis acorde de uma ve—" Harry foi interrompido por um grito assustado e Louis pulando na cama para se afastar dele, mas Harry fora mais rápido e se jogou em cima do menor para tampar lhe a boca. Sua sutileza fora inútil com todo aquele escândalo. Harry logo tentou acalmar o amigo falando e mostrando que era ele que estava ali, Louis somente se contorceu em baixo dele até que o soltasse.

"Você perdeu o juízo?" Louis perguntou com os olhos arregalados de susto quando sua boca já estava livre.

Harry não respondeu a absurda indagação dele e, em vez disso, largou a vela em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e sentou-se ao seu lado no colchão, agora ainda mais animado para contar as novidades para o de olhos azuis. Seu plano era realmente excelente.

"Eu estive pensando—"

"Olha só que novidade maravilhosa! Quem poderia imaginar? Agora volte para seu quarto e me deixe dormir." Louis interrompeu em um tom irônico e zangado se mexendo para arrumar os lençóis.

"Quanto mais me interromper mais me demorarei em lhe contar o que pretendo." Louis passou a mão pelo rosto e seus cabelos parecendo cansado.

"Você não poderia falar amanhã?"

"Não consigo dormir com toda essa ansiedade." Harry se queixou e Louis murmurou zangado. "Preciso saber se vai me ajudar."

"Claro que sim. Com toda a certeza. Ajudarei você em qualquer coisa." Louis disse em sua voz sonolenta enquanto deitava novamente na cama.

"Ótimo! Então está tudo certo para amanhã!" Harry rapidamente levantou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta. Nem deu tempo de contar até três quando Louis o chamou novamente.

"Com o que exatamente eu acabei de concordar?" Harry abriu um sorriso e Louis o olhou como se soubesse que havia caído na armadilha.

"Você estará presente quando eu for contar para a minha mãe sobre... você sabe... o dinheiro." Harry disse sem jeito a ultima parte. Ainda não era uma coisa que ele poderia falar abertamente sem se sentir envergonhado.

Louis olhava para ele como se realmente tivesse perdido o juízo. "Harry vá dormir. A falta de sono está afetando sua razão que não deveria ser desperdiçada, pois já é extremamente escassa."

"Com você lá, minha mãe não ficará tão agitada quanto ao meu erro." Era uma brilhante ideia. Anne amava Louis como se fosse um filho e era amiga inseparável da Sra. Tomlinson. Ela, com toda a certeza seria mais razoável se Louis estivesse na sala. Poderia até ver uma esperança para o próprio filho nos olhos azuis.

"Não Harry. É uma conversa entre mãe e filho, não posso me intrometer em um assunto tão pessoal."

"Mas minha mãe te adora e desconfio que confie mais em você do que em mim." Harry disse e logo acrescentou vendo a expressão no rosto do menor. "E eu não a censuro por pensar dessa maneira. Eu sei que já a decepcionei milhares de vezes, mas se você ainda confiar em mim ela também irá."

"Não funciona desse jeito Harry..."

"Podemos pelo menos tentar." Harry disse se movendo para sentar-se na cama novamente.

Louis suspirou novamente e passou a mão por seus cabelos o deixando mais bagunçados do que já estavam.

"Muito bem então. Se vamos fazer isso vamos fazer logo." Harry se ajeitou na cama, agora bem mais aliviado. Se Louis estivesse com ele o que poderia dar errado? "Amanhã mesmo falaremos com ela."

"Concordo com você. Quanto antes melhor não é mesmo?" Ele repetiu a mesma frase que Louis havia dito, mas agora seu coração parecia mil vezes mais leve.

"No final da tard—" Louis se interrompeu e o olhou com se tivesse se lembrado de algo. "Oh... não. Acabei me esquecendo."

"Esquecendo-se de que?"

"Amanhã não será possível. Fomos convidados para o baile na casa dos Calder. Teremos que contar outro dia."

"Eu não me lembro de ter aceitado nenhum convite." Harry disse confuso.

"Sua mãe nos disse hoje logo depois que chegamos e como você estava distraído, aceitei por nós dois. E também não acho que uma negativa teria sido conveniente."

"Tudo bem. Contamos depois, mas não poderemos adiar mais."

"Concordo com você, mas será bom esse tempo que teremos para que eu ajeite mais algumas coisas." Louis disse a ultima frase em um sussurro quase que para ele mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio olhando fixamente para o colchão a sua frente, o menor pareceu perceber que Harry ainda se encontrava ali.

"Agora tente dormir Harry. Descanse. A viagem foi longa." Louis pegou sua mão em um gesto de carinho. Ele ficou paralisado com o toque. Não que eles nunca tivessem se tocado, mas este parecia um pouco mais pessoal, mais íntimo que o normal.

Enquanto Harry estava gelado e nervoso a mão de Louis era quente e suave. Ele não conseguia entender bem o que sentia. Sua pele estava completamente alerta do toque terno. Mais alerta do que deveria ser o correto, ele diria. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu confortável, um constrangimento cresceu dentro dele.

"Vou sim. Sinto-me mais calmo e esperançoso agora." Disse evitando os olhos azuis e se afastando da mão de Louis e de sua cama.

Ele se sentia um pouco tonto e confuso. A ansiedade fazia com que seus nervos ficassem aturdidos. Seus sentimentos estavam frágeis e sensíveis naquele momento. Era normal que ele quisesse um pouco de consolo. Sua mente estava preocupada e inquieta e era por isso que seu coração havia acelerado.

Nada além disso.

Era melhor que ele fosse dormir. Já havia passado da hora e sua imaginação já estava o pregando peças.

No dia seguinte Harry foi distraído de seus próprios problemas pelo constante barulho e agitação na casa. As mulheres o pediam ajuda sobre cores de vestidos e laços de fitas e qualquer coisa que ele sugeria era logo substituído por algo melhor que elas mesmas escolhiam.

Harry só conseguia aguentar toda aquela algazarra, pois Louis, ao seu lado, o divertia dando opiniões extravagantes sobre qualquer vestido que aparecia em sua frente. Fazendo escolhas absurdas entre um sapato e outro, quando lhe era pedido sua recomendação. Louis parecia contente e Harry não conseguiu sentir nada menos do que aquilo.

As moças pareceram perceber que não conseguiriam nenhuma ajuda substancial vinda deles e logo se retiraram para seus próprios afazeres restando somente Louis, Ernest – que assustara sua irmã com um pequeno inseto em sua mão – e o próprio Harry.

"Acho que nunca mais poderei olhar para fita nenhuma enquanto viver." Louis disse olhando atentamente para Ernest e parecendo cuidar para que o irmão não confundisse o besouro com alguma coisa de comer.

"Elas logo retornaram para saber nossa opinião sobre seus penteados. Acho melhor sairmos daqui enquanto é tempo."

"Sim vamos nos vestir adequadamente também. Eu espero que esse baile não tenha muitas mães desesperadas tentando casar suas filhas." Louis disse, mas parecia não acreditar que tal desejo fosse possível.

"Talvez tenhamos que torcer para que possamos nos esconder. Ou você poderia vomitar no meu sapato como no ultimo baile em que estivemos. Afastou todos ao nosso redor." Harry disse rindo.

"Você não precisa ficar lembrando-me disso o tempo todo." Louis respondeu cabisbaixo.

"Vou tentar, mas somente se você afastar as mães casamenteiras de perto de mim hoje. Não sei se serei uma boa companhia enquanto as preocupações ainda rodarem minha mente."

Harry disse caminhando até a mesinha onde alguns livros estavam jogados. Sua mãe adorava quando ele lia para ela. Talvez ele devesse fazer algo assim antes de lhe contar sobre a perda do dinheiro. Sabe-se lá quando ela falaria com ele novamente depois de saber a noticia.

"Vou me esforçar para fazer isso, mas você deveria pelo menos dançar um pouco. Não é sempre que teremos uma noite animada, principalmente por aqui. Acho que um pouco de musica e dança o farão esquecer-se de qualquer problema pelo menos por uma noite." Louis disse sentando-se no chão e tirando o besouro da mão de Ernest que estava prestes a comê-lo.

"Acho que se tratando de mim, uma noite de música e dança poderá até aumentar meus problemas. Ainda mais se a bebida for de boa qualidade." Harry lembrou.

"Tem razão. Não queremos mais dor de cabeça. Vou ficar atento ao tanto de álcool que você bebe hoje." Louis disse e Harry achou que fosse uma piada, mas ele parecia realmente estar falando sério.

Logo, Harry se arrependeu de ter lembrado de suas próprias falhas para o de olhos azuis. Sem bebida o baile seria difícil de aguentar e seria quase impossível sair de lá sem que metade das pessoas acabasse o achando extremamente grosseiro.

Eles saíram quando o sol já estava se pondo. Louis parecia bastante animado para dançar e sair com sua família, já Harry estava mais preocupado com as mães que ele seria apresentado. Anne nunca o pressionou para que ele se casasse. É claro, que ela jogava mais indiretas do que o necessário, mas era o sonho de toda mãe ver seu filho bem casado e Harry entendia que com a Sra. Styles não seria diferente.

A casa dos Calder ficava à três milhas de Kellynch. Não era nem um pouco longe, mas Harry começou a questionar a real distancia quando o barulho da conversa dentro da carruagem começara a se tornar insuportável.

Eles se dividiram para compartilhar duas carruagens. Na primeira foram as duas mães – Anne e a Sra. Tomlinson –, Lottie e Gemma. Na segunda (que saiu com um atraso considerável) estavam Harry, Louis, as gêmeas e Félicité. Louis também estava alegre, mas apesar disso Harry percebia que o menor o lançava um olhar preocupado a cada minuto e toda vez que seu silencio ficava mais pronunciado.

A casa dos Calder não era nem de longe tão grande quanto a propriedade de Kellynch, mas eles eram bastante conhecidos na região por serem pessoas bastante simpáticas e que davam bailes com uma frequência maior do que o normal naquela região. Mas isso se dava por que duas de suas filhas ainda não haviam casado, é claro.

E como elas estavam rapidamente se aproximando dos trinta anos, Harry desconfiava que a data do baile ser estrategicamente um dia depois que a chegada de dois rapazes solteiros e bastante desejáveis na região não era somente coincidência.

Eles chegaram e cumprimentaram os proprietários com a devida educação. Harry até começou uma conversa com o Sr. Calder sobre as mercadorias que ele vendia, mas com as olhadas sérias da Sra. Clader, o pobre homem logo teve que desviar do assunto para chamar a atenção de Harry para a beleza das suas filhas e é claro que ele encontrou uma desculpa qualquer para sair correndo.

Harry tentara relaxar, mas era uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Tudo parecia sem a devida importância em frente aos problemas que ele próprio se colocara. Louis dançara e sorria para todos. Até ajudou Harry o apresentando para as pessoas que pareciam menos fúteis do baile, mas ele não conseguia dar-lhes atenção suficiente. Dançou uma ou duas vezes mais nem de perto parecia ser o suficiente para animá-lo, por isso, desistiu e ficou em um canto com uma taça de vinho na mão e tentando se esconder de Louis que estava bem empenhado com sua palavra de afastá-lo do álcool naquela noite.

"Ainda bem que te encontrei. Estava te procurando por todos os lugares." Louis disse vindo rapidamente na direção dele.

Harry virou-se a procura de uma mesa para pousar o seu copo e fingir uma expressão inocente, mas só conseguiu esconde-lo atrás de suas costas bem no último segundo.

"Ainda preocupado?" Louis perguntou. Aquela informação deveria estar estampada no rosto dele.

"Eu diria que ansioso seria a palavra correta. Acho que ninguém está achando que sou uma boa companhia hoje. Provavelmente até já acham que os modos da capital já me atingiram, estou correto?" Harry perguntou enquanto Louis se apoiava na parede ao seu lado. O suor escorria pela sua testa e ele suspirou parecendo aliviado por ter encontrado um canto longe de todas as outras pessoas.

"Não, pelo que eu ouvi eles preferem pensar que está com alguma doença que o deixou indisposto. Não se preocupe você ainda é um solteiro em potencial para todas as mulheres da região."

"Eu não devo estar com sorte mesmo. Nem uma boa noticia esse mês." Harry disse e Louis riu achando graça.

"Acho que ser desagradável não será o suficiente se você deseja afastá-las."

"Desagradável?" Harry perguntou confuso. "Está me considerando desagradável essa noite?"

"Não é a palavra correta?" Louis disse com um sorriso bem-humorado.

"Não mesmo. Eu diria que estou—"

"Mal-humorado?" Louis interrompeu rapidamente. "Insuportável? Não...? Já sei. Ranzinza. Sim! Essa palavra combina perfeitamente com seu humor e personalidade nesse momento."

Louis riu abertamente jogando a cabeça para trás. Harry adorava da risada dele, mesmo que fosse tão escandalosa. Ele não conseguia nem ao menos ficar zangado com o menor, por isso não tentou deter o sorriso que tomou conta de seu rosto.

"Vou lhe pegar uma água, por que eu acho que de bebida você deve ter exagerado." Harry disse, mas antes de sair voltou-se de novo para o menor estendendo lhe seu lenço. "Tome acho que você está precisando."

Caçoou apontando para o suor que escorria do rosto de Louis. Os olhos azuis somente rolaram para cima e ele arrancou o lenço de sua mão o aceitando. No caminho, Harry aproveitou para se livrar da sua própria taça e depois de muitos pedidos de licença ele conseguiu alcançar um copo de água gelada para Louis. Enquanto voltava Harry percebeu que a senhorita Calder, a irmã mais bonita da família – Harry não sabia bem o porquê de ainda estar solteira – vinha diretamente ao encontro dele.

Infelizmente, ele percebera aquilo tarde demais para que conseguisse desviar da menina sem que causasse embaraço para ambas as partes. Harry não suportaria ter que iniciar uma conversa com ela e muito menos chama-la para dançar, mas quando o alcançou a Srta. Calder apenas sorriu e o cumprimentou novamente.

"O que está achando do baile Sr. Styles?"

"Muito animado. Vejo pessoas alegres por onde quer que eu olhe. Não sei se já frequentei um baile onde todos estavam assim."

"Que bom que está gostando." Ela disse e eles permaneceram por alguns segundos em um silencio constrangedor. Ele poderia apenas sair? Seria muito rude? Não se comparado à maneira com que Harry se comportara o baile inteiro.

Ele realmente não queria chama-la para dançar. Harry já estava olhando para os lados procurando uma maneira de fugir, mas a Srta. Calder o surpreendeu perguntando:

"Por acaso você viu seu amigo?"

Louis? Ela estava falando de Louis? Não. Seu amigo não havia perdido o juízo e se aproximado tanto de uma moça para que ela lhe procurasse no salão. Harry ficou olhando confuso por algum tempo para ela e talvez tenha sido um tempo fora do normal, porque logo depois a Srta. Calder resolveu esclarecer:

"O Sr. Tomlinson. Seu amigo. Ele dançou comigo e depois disse que iria me contar algumas coisas sobre Londres..."

Dançar?

Conversar?

Com uma moça que estava com a mão estendida esperando a aliança?

Se Ernest pudesse falar Harry juraria que era dele que a Srta. Calder estava falando e não de Louis.

"Sr. Styles o senhor está bem?" Ela perguntou preocupada e então Harry percebeu que aquela com toda a certeza não era a irmã mais bonita da família. Seu queixo era muito proeminente para ganhar esse título.

"Estou ótimo." Disse logo voltando a si.

"Ficou um pouco pálido de repente."

"Como eu disse há muitas pessoas no salão." Inventou rapidamente a desculpa. Ele não estava pálido! "Eu não vejo Louis faz algum tempo. Talvez você deva olhar do lado de fora. Ele realmente adora conversar com as moças lá."

Harry deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu e fazendo uma mesura se afastou. Louis havia perdido todo o juízo. Ele se encaminhou rapidamente para o local afastado onde ele sabia que Louis estaria esperando por ele.

Ao chegar lá se surpreendeu com o que viu. Louis estava com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. Ele parecia quase relaxado e suspirava profundamente. Suas mãos pequenas estavam bem próximas de seu nariz e entre elas se encontrava o lenço que Harry havia lhe dado alguns minutos atrás.

"Para que não me chame de desagradável, vou deixar que assoe o nariz no único lenço que tenho essa noite." Disse quando chegara mais perto e Louis ergueu a cabeça rapidamente. Suas maçãs do rosto ficaram tão vermelhas quanto um tomate.

"Que gentil." Ele disse irônico, mas parecia bastante constrangido. Harry não pode deixar de se sentir presunçoso. Não era todo dia que ele conseguia fazer Louis ficar envergonhado. "Isso é para mim?"

Mal deu tempo de Harry responder ou lhe entregar o copo e Louis já bebia a água em grandes goles, mas nem mesmo assim suas bochechas não ficaram menos coradas.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Louis perguntou.

"Encontrei sua amiga no caminho. Não sabia que estava tão carente para contar sobre suas aventuras em Londres."

"O que quer dizer?" Louis disse confuso.

"A Srta. Calder estava procurando por você. Ela disse o que conversaram."

"Ah..." Louis disse e ficou alguns segundos em silencio pensando. "Ela é uma pessoa muito doce e estava bastante curiosa sobre absolutamente tudo da capital. Você iria gostar dela."

Não ele não iria.

"Acho que é melhor deixar para outra oportunidade." Harry disse tentando acabar com aquele assunto que o desagradara. "Vamos sair daqui. Agora sou eu que estou suando um bocado."

Eles foram para um canto mais afastado do salão. Louis até tentou dizer a ele que deveriam ir até o lado de fora se estava tão calor, mas Harry temeu que a Srta Calder estivesse procurando pelo menor por lá.

Eles passaram o resto do baile conversando sobre diversos assuntos e Harry percebeu que Louis realmente se esforçara para afastá-lo dos pensamentos desagradáveis que o rondavam. Fazia piadas, o provocara e relembrava de alguns momentos constrangedores que Harry teve que passar. No final das contas deu certo. Ele não achara que os ponteiros do relógio podiam se mover tão rápido em um salão da casa da família Calder.

xx


	4. Chapter 4

_"O toque de Harry faz meu coração se aquecer como se fosse pegar fogo. Queima, mas ao mesmo tempo cura. Sufoca-me, mas sem ele, como eu poderia respirar?"_

No dia seguinte, Harry e Louis se prepararam para contar as péssimas notícias para a Sra. Styles. Eles haviam programado que só diriam à tarde daquele mesmo dia e Harry passou a maior parte da manhã revendo mentalmente a história inventada por ele mesmo no dia em que contara a Louis sobre a perda do dinheiro.

Mas apesar do esforço de se lembrar dos pequenos detalhes daquela conversa, – pois ele sabia que Louis, com certeza, se lembraria – ele não se arrependeu de chamar o amigo a ficar ao seu lado. Estranhamente, a presença do menor o acalmava e ele não estava pronto para se desfazer dela.

Quando Anne entrou na sala, Harry percebeu que ela notava que havia algum problema. Sua mãe escutou atentamente sua narrativa sobre os fatos. Louis ficou calado a maior parte do tempo. Às vezes, ele o apoiava ou adicionava palavras que poderiam diminuir a preocupação de todos na sala e Harry se tornou confiante para expor os detalhes.

Um misto de arrependimento e mal-estar se instalou dentro dele enquanto mentia. Mas era tarde demais para se arrepender e contar a verdade e Harry sabia que não faria isso mesmo que a opção ainda estivesse a sua disposição.

A Sra. Styles pareceu muito decepcionada a princípio, mas logo depois ficou realmente preocupada com o negócio que Harry havia se metido e furiosa por conseguirem engana-lo. Depois de algumas exclamações efusivas de sua parte Louis começou a falar:

"Sra. Styles sei que deve ser um momento difícil e que o que quer fazer agora é tentar entender como isso se desenrolou e deixar se entregar aos seus sentimentos de fúria. Mas aqui estou eu para lhe dizer que o que podia ser feito em relação à procura dos ladrões já foi feito. Eu reuni um grupo de policiais para me ajudar com algumas investigações sobre essa empresa fantasma." Louis disse agora se direcionando para Harry que se aprumou na cadeira atento e temendo o que estava por vir.

Louis havia procurado a polícia e não disse nada a ele? Aquela história não estava indo de acordo com o que planejara. Harry permaneceu em silencio e ele desconfiava que mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria falar nada.

"Eles não acharam absolutamente nada." Ele teve que se segurar para não soltar um suspiro alto de completo alívio. "Parece que nunca existiram. Foram completamente sutis."

Com certeza, muito sutis. Tão sutis que a possibilidade de não existirem era enorme.

"Eles continuaram a procurar, mas não acho que tenham muito sucesso." Louis disse e sua expressão foi insegura como se estivesse temendo tê-lo decepcionado. Harry achou melhor interferir naquele momento.

"Tenho certeza que você fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance Louis. Eu agradeço por isso." Um buraco enorme se abriu no peito de Harry. Aquela mentira estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de ser levada. Ele esperava que aquela conversa acabasse de uma vez.

"Sim querido." Anne disse bastante emocionada. "Foi muito gentil de sua parte gastar seu tempo nos ajudando."

"Não precisam me agradecer. Eu tenho certeza que fariam o mesmo por mim e minha família." Louis disse, mas olhava especialmente para ele. "Bom... Como não consegui recuperar o dinheiro por meio de investigações, tomei a liberdade de fazer um plano financeiro para que consigam recuperar pelo menos parte do dinheiro."

Louis estendeu um caderno encadernado na direção de Harry que o pegou completamente surpreso. Ali estavam contas detalhadas, economias que eles poderiam fazer sem que perdessem o luxo da vida que já estavam acostumados. Perfeitamente encaixado nas características da família Styles. Tão perfeito que só uma pessoa que os conhecia muito bem poderia fazer um trabalho daquele. Que com toda a certeza exigiu tempo e carinho para ser executado.

"Quando...? Quando fez isso?" Harry perguntou sem nem perceber que estava com a boca aberta.

"Logo depois que me contou sobre o que havia perdido. Não é necessário seguir cada coisa da lista. É uma lista ampla. Não é necessário seguir nada do que está escrito aí, se não gostar. Pode ser só um exemplo e, se você quiser, eu posso ajudar a montar outro ou então você pode montar outro sozinho." Louis tagarelou um pouco nervoso torcendo os dedos das mãos.

"Não, não quero mudar nada. Está perfeito." Harry disse com uma admiração verdadeira em seus olhos. "Só estou surpreso por não ter me contado antes."

"Achei que seria melhor contar na frente da Sra. Styles. Afinal, ela também é uma parte importante dessa decisão." Louis disse, virando para Anne que tinha os olhos aguados.

"Oh... Louis. É claro que faremos como você nos aconselhar. Quem poderia ter mais razão que você?" Harry nem pensou em discordar ou ficar chateado com aquela frase. "Somos tão sortudos por ter você tão perto de nossa família." Ela disse chorosa. "Venha. Me dê um abraço!"

Anne se levantou junto de Louis e foi ao seu encontro o envolvendo em um abraço maternal. Harry não conseguia explicar a enorme admiração que sentia pelo menor. Louis sempre estava lá para dar suporte para toda a família Styles e em qualquer momento que eles precisassem.

Como tinha certeza que ninguém descobriria sua mentira, Harry se sentia leve e renovado. Era como se um peso gigante tivesse sido removido dos seus ombros. Louis abriu um sorriso para Harry por cima do ombro de Anne e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Se alguém perguntasse, Harry tinha certeza que não conseguiria explicar a sensação branda e quente que se instalou em seu peito, somente por ter certeza, que era o principal alvo da atenção dos olhos azuis.

"Então está tudo resolvido? Iremos fazer somente algumas economias e tudo ficará bem?" Gemma perguntou ao seu lado.

Harry decidiu que aquela manhã era uma excelente hora para explicar para a irmã o que estava acontecendo e, é claro, caminhar pelos bosques que há tanto tempo se afastara. O dia nascera claro e iluminado. As pequenas gotas de orvalho ainda estavam evaporando pelo ar. Uma bela manhã para um passeio.

"Nem tudo. Ainda tenho que fazer mais algumas coisas. Resolver alguns problemas. Mas nada com o que você precise se preocupar minha irmã. Fico feliz que não estou te dando a noticia que esperava e sim, uma muito boa." Harry disse enquanto cortava algumas plantas do caminho.

No dia anterior, ele e Louis haviam revisado algumas categorias do plano do menor. A família Styles ainda era muito rica e o dinheiro perdido não foi, nem de perto, uma quantia que poderia prejudicar esse patrimônio. O desejo de recuperá-lo era somente em razão da responsabilidade e remorso de Harry.

"Temos sorte de ter Louis por perto. Ele sabe o que fazer melhor do que ninguém, não acha?"

"Sim." Harry disse com um sorriso que evidenciava suas covinhas. "Ele sempre sabe como nos ajudar. Acho que estaremos sempre em dívida com a família Tomlinson."

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Harry percebeu que Gemma parecia estar ponderando algum segredo que queria lhe contar. Por isso, ele deu o espaço que achou que ela precisasse. Depois de mais algumas voltas sua irmã pareceu se decidir.

"Tem uma coisa que queria dividir com você, Harry." Gemma disse, mas seu tom de voz revelava preocupação.

"Sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa. Guardarei seu segredo."

"Não é meu segredo exatamente. Nem sei se pode ser considerado como um. É apenas uma suposição. Uma inquietação. Mas que me tem deixado muito preocupada com Lottie."

"Ela está doente? Podemos chamar o doutor da cidade para examiná-la. Acho que até seria bom que dividisse suas preocupações com Sra. Tomlinson."

"Sim, eu contaria se ela estivesse mesmo doente, mas não é essa a minha preocupação." Ela parou no meio do caminho e segurou o braço de Harry para que ele parasse também. Os dois já estavam se aproximando da casa, mas daquela distância ninguém os ouviria. "Ela anda escrevendo algumas cartas ultimamente."

Harry esperou que a irmã continuasse, mas ela apenas olhou para ele com o que parecia ser esperança para que entendesse onde ela queria chegar. Gemma parecia hesitante em lhe contar o que quer que fosse.

"E o que há de mal nisso?" Harry perguntou confuso. Sua irmã suspirou decepcionada.

"Cartas. Várias delas. Ela nunca me diz para quem são endereçadas. Um dia chegou até a esconder de mim e inventar uma mentira sobre o que estava escrevendo."

"Minha irmã, se o que te preocupa é que sua amiga não está te mostrando todas as cartas que envia, eu não posso fazer muita coisa."

"Harry você não está entendendo!" Gemma disse com irritação. Harry não estava no clima para aguentar ciúmes de amigas que não compartilham todos os segredos possíveis. "Ela é minha amiga e me conta tudo. Você não acha estranho que ela esconda tantas cartas de mim? Só teria motivos para isso se essas cartas tivessem algo errado e que mancharia a reputação dela. Coisa que Lottie sabe que eu nunca deixaria que acontecesse com minha amiga."

"E por que está me contando isso? Deveria alertar Louis. Ele saberá como interferir propriamente. Confiscar as cartas seria o correto. O máximo que eu posso fazer é dar alguns conselhos."

"Não quero entregá-la a Louis, por enquanto. Você sabe como ele ficaria ao saber que uma de suas irmãs corre o perigo de ter a reputação manchada." Harry sabia bem como Louis ficaria. Era capaz de pegar a pistola velha de seu pai e sair à procura de quem quer que seja.

"E eu também não tenho certeza qual é a substância das cartas. Não quero perder a amizade de Lottie." Gemma disse parecendo bem determinada. "Prometa que não contará nada a Louis."

Harry ficou em silêncio. Era uma péssima ideia ficar no meio daquilo e com toda a certeza era uma péssima ideia esconder toda aquela história de Louis, pois se o menor descobrisse que ele havia mentido era o seu pescoço na forca.

"Harry, por favor. Acho que ainda podemos contornar a situação sem causar um grande escândalo." Gemma pediu. "Você mesmo disse que estávamos em dívida com a família Tomlinson."

"Poderíamos começar contando a eles sobre isso." Harry argumentou.

"Lottie é minha amiga. Não quero que ela brigue com sua família. Contei isso a você, pois acho que ela o ouvirá. Você pode aconselhá-la. Dizer a ela os perigos que essas cartas, ou essa pessoa, poderia trazer." Ele suspirou fundo. O que seria mais um segredo que teria que esconder?

"Tudo bem, mas se eu ver que não adiantou e perceber que o problema parece maior que o que está me contando, irei imediatamente contar a Louis." Harry disse, mas do mesmo jeito pareceu ser o suficiente.

"Obrigada Harry. Eu sabia que poderia contar com você." Gemma abriu um enorme sorriso e sua expressão pareceu mais aliviada também.

Eles voltaram até a entrada da casa onde as gêmeas estavam brincando. Harry adorava quando a família Tomlinson ficava em Kellynch. Tudo parecia mais animado com as crianças correndo pelos corredores e ele sempre tinha mais companhia que podia manejar. O que não acontecia quando a casa só era habitada por ele, Gemma e Anne.

Quando chegaram às portas da mansão, viram que uma charrete se aproximara. Harry logo reconheceu o Sr. Ferris, o dono da livraria da cidade. Ele era um senhor de idade muito conhecido por toda a região. Harry o tinha na mais alta conta. Quando ele se aproximou o bastante, Harry o cumprimentou.

"Olá Sr. Styles. Que bom ver o senhor em casa. Uma ótima manhã, não acha?"

"Com certeza Sr. Ferris. Eu estava aproveitando-a e passeando com a minha irmã Gemma pelos bosques de Kellynch."

"Tão cedo? A cerração não o impossibilitou de admirar a paisagem?"

"Não mesmo. Até a tornou mais bonita. Mas o que o trás aqui? Esquecemo-nos de lhe pagar alguma encomenda? Podemos tratar disso agora mesmo." Harry disse.

"Não, nada disso Sr. Styles." O Sr. Ferris disse retirando uma caixa de madeira da charrete. "Essa é uma encomenda do Sr. Tomlinson, mas não se preocupe ele já acertou tudo comigo. Só vim para entregar-lhe o que me pediu."

"Ah... Claro! Não sei onde Louis se encontra agora, mas eu mesmo o entrego a encomenda. Quer entrar e se refrescar um pouco com um suco, Sr. Ferris?"

"Agradeço Sr. Styles, mas devo recusar. Deixei minha loja nas mãos de Robert e tenho quase certeza que ele não sabe o que está fazendo." Sr. Ferris se lamentou.

Eles se despediram e Harry pegou a caixa pesada de madeira do chão. Louis deveria ter encomendado papéis, tinta e penas do Sr. Ferris. Era impressionante como o menor gostava de escrever. Sempre com as mãos sujas de tinta, mas ele não parecia se importar nada com isso.

Harry levou a encomenda até o quarto de Louis esperando o encontrar por ali, mas quando bateu na porta ninguém atendeu. Então, ele resolveu deixar a caixa no quarto e procurá-lo pela casa. Os dois tinham que ir até o armarinho juntos. Anne insistiu em comprar um terno novo para Louis já que ele havia ajudado tanto com o planejamento do dinheiro. É claro que o gesto foi recebido com muita recusa por parte do menor, mas Anne conseguiu fazer com que ele aceitasse o presente.

Depois de algumas batidas, Harry entrou no quarto. O cômodo era espaçoso e, em tamanho, apenas perdia para a suíte dele próprio. Mas mesmo assim, não tirava em nada o conforto que tinha. Louis sempre se hospedara ali quando passava dias na casa dos Styles. O quarto já não era de visitas, mas sim do menor. O cheiro de Louis em todos os cantos do cômodo já evidenciava isso. Ele vivia reclamando que era um quarto muito grande para ele, mas Harry nunca o deixara se mudar para um menor. E na sua visão nem parecia muito apropriado.

Ele colocou a caixa de madeira em cima de uma mesa de vidro que havia no centro do quarto e já estava quase na porta quando um caderno em cima da cama lhe chamou a atenção. Harry não fazia o tipo curioso, mas Louis sempre carregava seu caderno consigo. Nunca dando a chance para que ele desse uma olhada. Ali a oportunidade parecia perfeita.

Harry se aproximou da cama e pegou o caderno nas mãos. Sua capa era feita de couro escuro e forte. Esse era diferente dos cadernos de contas que o menor carregava para cima e para baixo, mas parecia mais manuseado. O que era estranho já que Harry nunca o tinha visto.

Na primeira página havia somente ' _Louis Tomlinson, 1812_ _'_ escrito com a caligrafia que Harry conhecia bem e exatamente no meio da folha. Harry esperava encontrar contas, uma agenda ou no caso mais extremo até um diário de viagem ou afazeres. O que ele lia não era nada daquilo e com toda a certeza nada do que Harry pensou que encontraria.

Bem ali, com a caligrafia derramada e corrida de Louis, estavam escritos versos de poemas. Vários deles. Tantos que só alguém que demandava tempo para aquilo poderia colocar em um papel. Alguns, Harry nem conseguia ler pelo tanto de riscos que haviam em algumas palavras. Outros, pareciam ser transcritos e tirados daquela bagunça.

Louis estava escondendo dele aquilo? Harry mal podia acreditar. O que o menor pensou que ele faria? Harry se sentiu completamente traído. Ele não se importava se Louis tivesse algum segredo, mas eles eram amigos e aquele caderno era de 1812. Três anos escondendo aquela parte de sua vida.

Harry se sentia bastante hipócrita já que era ele que estava achando graça de sua irmã, há alguns instantes atrás por se sentir triste com Lottie por estar escondendo algo. Se bem que o que Harry sentia era como se a situação de Gemma nem pudesse ser comparada com a dele.

Mas Harry não pôde dar mais nenhuma olhada no caderno, pois a porta havia sido aberta atrás dele. Harry deu um pulo e virou-se, mas não antes de guardar o caderno de couro no bolso de dentro do seu terno.

"Harry! O que faz aqui?" Louis perguntou parecendo surpreso por encontrá-lo no quarto dele.

"Ah... Vim te entregar a encomenda que o Sr. Ferris deixou para você." Disse apontando para a caixa que estava a uma distância significativa dele.

Louis pareceu não reparar que Harry estava estranhamente perto de sua cama. O menor foi todo sorridente em direção à caixa de madeira. Harry ficou o observando. Havia mais algum segredo que Louis mantinha?

"Que bom! Eu estava precisando de penas para escrever. As minhas quebraram e eu estava quase ficando louco."

"Eu poderia ter te emprestado uma das minhas. Sempre me perguntei o que tanto você escreve..." Harry disse fingindo inocência.

"Você sabe. Preciso fazer contas. Escrever algumas cartas." Louis disse sem hesitar enquanto conferia a tinta em sua mão. Talvez a mentira já fosse algo comum para ele.

"Sei..." Harry não sentia remorso algum por ter pego o caderno do menor. "Mas que bom que nos encontramos. Temos que ir até o armarinho agora mesmo ou seu terno não ficará pronto para o baile."

"Ah... eu havia me esquecido." Louis disse com um suspiro triste. "Não há nenhuma chance de você me ajudar a me livrar disso?"

"Nenhuma." Harry mentiu. Ele não se sentia completamente disposto em ajudar o de olhos azuis naquele dia. "Vamos, antes que minha mãe nos encontre ainda por aqui. Aí sim teremos um problema."

Harry ficou um pouco mais calado que o normal durante o percurso até a cidade. Entretanto, Louis pareceu não notar já que preenchia o silêncio ele mesmo contando o que suas irmãs fizeram na noite anterior. Era melhor assim, Harry não queria que Louis desconfiasse dele quando notasse o desaparecimento do caderno. Ele só não conseguia ser muito simpático e se sentir menos zangado com o amigo.

Harry sabia que não estava sendo racional, ou então justo, mas aquelas nunca foram habilidades que ele conseguiu desenvolver.

"O que você acha?" Louis perguntou sobre o chapéu que acabara de vestir.

"Acho que é maior que você." Harry disse brincando, Louis só fez uma careta e se voltou para os outros acessórios da pequena loja.

Eles estavam esperando o Sr. Palmer, o dono do armarinho, voltar. Ele havia tirado algumas medidas de Louis e dito que tinha um terno que serviria muito bem no menor. Harry não tinha certeza se um terno novo conseguiria ser feito naquele curto espaço de tempo. Por isso, ele achou melhor pedir que o Sr. Palmer trouxesse a roupa para que eles pudessem avaliá-la.

"Aqui está! Novinha em folha. Eu havia feito para o Sr. Abshire, mas a entrega não foi feita." O Sr. Palmer gritou dos fundos da loja.

"Sr. Abshire...? Aquele que morreu?" Louis perguntou com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

"Sim, ele mesmo. Uma tragédia. Morreu quando estava caçando. Parece que um de seus amigos tinha uma pontaria péssima." O Sr. Palmer falou calmamente, entregando a roupa para Louis.

O menor pegou o terno como se o próprio Sr. Abshire fosse sair dele e olhou para Harry completamente desesperado. Este só conseguiu esconder o riso com muito esforço. Ele não achava que poderia se divertir tanto indo às compras.

"Que bom que Louis não é um homem supersticioso, não é Louis?" Harry disse sorrindo grande para o amigo. Louis balbuciou algumas palavras parecendo não ter resposta para sua provocação.

"Ah... Não se preocupe com isso. O terno era só feito para ele, mas o Sr. Abshire nunca o usou. Parece que a encomenda foi feita para o baile de sua mãe, Sr. Styles." O Sr. Palmer disse tentando tranquilizar Louis que agora parecia um pouco branco.

"Vamos lá, Louis! Queremos ver se vai servir. Ainda mais agora que parecia ser uma encomenda tão especial." Harry disse não se contendo. Louis suspirou e o lançou um olhar indignado, mas entrou no provador do mesmo jeito.

Harry ficou esperando por alguns minutos o menor retornar. O caderno parecia queimar em seu bolso para ser lido, mas ali era muito arriscado. Confirmando sua teoria, Louis saiu de trás da cortina escura, vestindo o terno que havia ficado um pouco largo (Harry tinha que admitir), mas que não o impediu de provocar o de olhos azuis.

"Acho que você deveria mesmo levar esse. Nem parece que foi feito para o sr. Abshire e sim para você. Ficou perfeito." Não havia nada de perfeito no terno, o Sr. Abshire era baixinho, mas Louis parecia o superar nesse quesito. A barra estava muito comprida e o tecido nos ombros muito largo.

"Eu não vou levar esse terno Harry! Se preciso admitir que sou supersticioso para não comprá-lo, então o farei." Louis disse sussurrando a última parte.

"O Sr. Abshire morreu enquanto estava caçando. Você nunca chegou perto de uma arma." Harry tentou argumentar se divertindo com a reação do amigo.

"Sim, mas o tiro foi dado pelo amigo com a péssima mira e todos nós sabemos da sua falta de habilidades na caça."

Aquela situação era engraçada demais para que Harry se sentisse insultado com as palavras dele.

"Mas o terno lhe caiu tão bem. Ficou tão bonito em você." Harry disse falhando miseravelmente na tentativa de esconder seu sorriso.

"E o que você acha mais bonito nele? Essa pequena listra nas laterais..." Louis disse entrando na brincadeira dele e deslizando o dedo pelas laterais da calça que ficavam extremamente justas. Harry não conseguiu controlar o pensamento de que talvez o terno não tivesse ficado tão ruim como ele pensara. "Ou o fato que ele pertencia a um defunto?"

Louis riu, mas Harry não o acompanhou. Ele ainda olhava para a 'pequena listra na lateral'. Como ele nunca havia reparado que Louis era tão encorpado? A calça de tecido fino agarrava os músculos da coxa dele, evidenciando sua carne macia e sua bunda carnuda. Perfeita para segurar—. O que ele estava pensando? Nada daquilo era correto. Harry tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mas não conseguiu controlar o calor estranho que tomou conta de seu corpo até chegar a sua virilha. Por Deus! Ele sabia bem o que era aquilo, mas naquela ocasião e endereçado para a pessoa a sua frente, seus desejos eram totalmente inapropriados e poderia dizer até insanos.

"Eu nunca consigo dar um nó nessas gravatas." Louis disse jogando o lenço em seu pescoço para a outra direção e dando um aperto sem nenhuma habilidade. Harry limpou a garganta e foi em direção ao amigo. Uma distração era tudo que ele precisava.

"Deixa que eu cuide disso." Ofereceu e Louis pareceu surpreso no início, mas depois deu de ombros.

Harry pegou o lenço branco das mãos do menor e envolveu o pescoço dele. Suas mãos foram para a nuca de Louis para alinhar corretamente o pano. Ele deu um nó simples na frente e jogou o lenço que pendia a esquerda para a direita e depois para baixo. Aquela ideia acabara sendo a pior de todas, ele não estava conseguindo se distrair, pois Louis estava muito perto. Perto até demais.

O cheiro dele ficou tão forte que parecia envolver os dois em uma bolha fechada. Segurar a respiração seria uma boa ideia se ele não se demorasse, mas suas mãos pareceram ter outra ideia. Elas pareciam grandes demais, naquele momento e extremamente desajeitadas para dar um nó tão delicado. Ele teve que fazer duas tentativas para acertar os laços corretamente.

"Tem certeza que você sabe fazer isso?" Louis disse em meio a um sorriso, mas o de olhos azuis parecia tão nervoso quanto ele. O que era bom já que Harry não sabia por que estava nervoso.

Harry se esforçou para se concentrar no nó e por alguns instantes conseguiu. Isso até seus dedos encontrarem a pele quente do pescoço de Louis. Por alguns instantes ele ficou paralisado com a energia que correu por seu corpo com aquele simples toque. Movido pela curiosidade de suas próprias reações, Harry contornou o maxilar do menor com o polegar suavemente e se surpreendeu com a maciez. Não havia nenhuma aspereza ali, como ele esperava encontrar, Louis deveria ter se barbeado naquele mesmo dia. Harry completamente encantado deslizou seus dedos pela pele do pescoço do menor. Seu polegar encontrou sua rápida e pulsante veia principal.

Ele passeou com seus dedos por ela. Indo e voltando suavemente e muito devagar. Quase como se temesse que Louis notasse os movimentos nada comuns. Harry percebeu que Louis se arrepiara com o seu toque. Um detalhe tão sutil e tão difícil de ser notado, mas a proximidade o dava a vantagem de ver os claros pelos se levantando sob a pele dele.

Harry ainda estava tão enfeitiçado pelo acelerado batimento na ponta de seus dedos e pela reação que o seu toque causara, que não havia se afastado. Nem pensara nisso. E surpreendentemente, não queria isso.

Olhou confuso para cima tentando achar a razão nos olhos azuis, mas esses se encontravam fechados. Os lábios finos estavam levemente entreabertos e a respiração quente dele batia contra a pele de Harry. Louis parecia estar controlando (com bastante esforço) a entrada e saída de ar de seus pulmões. Como se quisesse respirar muito rapidamente. Como se quisesse ofegar.

Ele se perguntou que olhar encontraria atrás das pálpebras dele. Louis estaria assustado? Estaria tão confuso quanto ele? Harry quase pediu para que Louis os abrisse. O frustrava encontrá-los fechados. Os olhos azuis eram sempre tão transparentes. Todas as emoções que Louis sentia passavam por eles com bastante frequência e Harry conseguia lê-los com bastante facilidade.

"O que você achou do terno Sr. Tomlinson?" O Sr. Palmer interrompeu e Harry pulou para trás constrangido. Ele mal conseguia erguer os olhos do chão, mas o tom de voz do velho senhor não parecia revelar que estivesse alerta da situação.

Harry não queria nem imaginar o que Louis estava pensando dele e de sua atitude mal pensada. Ele ouviu o menor responder gaguejando em algumas palavras. Louis teria percebido que seus toques eram íntimos demais para serem considerados meros toques?

Um momento de clareza tomou conta da mente de Harry. Não era certo ficar tanto tempo perto de alguém. Não era certo tocar um homem daquele jeito. Não era certo sentir o que ele estava sentindo. Sua mão tremia e as pontas dos dedos dele formigavam. A sala parecia pequena demais naquele momento.

Enquanto o Sr. Palmer falava alguma coisa sobre a história das gravatas naquele século, Louis retornou para o provador. Toda aquela cena parecia mais um borrão, pois ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Entretanto, Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado. Naquele momento, ele não conseguia colocar nem mesmo seus pensamentos em ordem quem dirá suas palavras. Ainda confuso com os momentos anteriores, Harry se sentou no pequeno banco almofadado no meio da loja. Ele tinha apenas alguns minutos para se recompor.

xx


	5. Chapter 5

_"Por um minuto achei que os sentimentos de Harry houvessem mudado. Seria imaginar demais se eu dissesse que vi uma verdadeira afeição em seus olhos? Rezei para que não saísse pela porta do escritório, mas ele o fez._ _E eu voltei à realidade."_

O barulho insistente da chuva contra o vidro acordou Harry de seu sono. Ele se encolheu um pouco mais para baixo dos cobertores. O frio daquele dia já entrava no quarto pelas frestas das janelas e ele tinha certeza que a preguiça de sair daquela cama custaria a sair de seu corpo. Harry costuma dormir nu, mas era sempre uma péssima ideia na Inglaterra.

Ele puxou os cobertores para que ficassem mais a sua volta e virou-se de barriga para baixo abraçando seu travesseiro. Quando sua virilha encostou-se ao colchão, ele ficou alerta da sua ereção matinal completamente dura e grande contra os lençóis. Soltou um suspiro pesado, como não havia ninguém ali que pudesse fazer o trabalho, ele mesmo teria que se livrar daquilo. O que não diminuía sua frustração.

Harry escorregou a mão entre os lençóis até ter seu pau duro entre seus dedos. Sua pele embaixo dos cobertores estava quente e confortável. Ele começou devagar, tentando imaginar os belos peitos volumosos de uma cortesã qualquer que ele ainda se lembrava, mas foi completamente inútil. Surpreendentemente, seu corpo decidira não corresponder àquelas imagens. Seu pau continuava dolorosamente duro e sensível e o pré-gozo que escorregou pela glande foi apenas pelos constantes movimentos de vai e vem.

Frustrado, Harry tentou acelerar os movimentos e pressionar o polegar na cabeça de seu pênis. Tudo que ele conseguiu foi uma fisgada dolorida em suas bolas pela insistência e os músculos de sua barriga se contraindo. O prazer extraído era escasso e insuficiente, nada que o satisfizesse. Ele ofegava, mas não de prazer e sim de aflição. Porra! Desde quando ficou fisiologicamente possível estar com a ereção batendo na barriga, mas não conseguir ficar excitado?

Harry socou o colchão embaixo dele. Que merda estava acontecendo com ele? Era uma ereção matinal. Deveria ser absolutamente fácil se livrar daquilo. Ele arquejava fracassado e sexualmente frustrado na cama. Ele não queria passar o dia duro. Suas bolas imploravam para gozar, seu corpo estava quente e estimulado. Qual era a dificuldade?

Harry então olhou com curiosidade para as pontas de seus dedos.

Depois que Louis saiu do provador Harry já havia se recuperado (ou quase, ele ainda não confiava se suas pernas o sustentariam) da situação constrangedora que ele mesmo colocou os dois. Ele notou que Louis parecia o mesmo. Alegre e simpático. Harry suspirou de alívio. Talvez o menor nem tivesse notado. Talvez os toques que pareceram ter durado um tempo considerável foram apenas de alguns segundos.

Eles voltaram para casa e não se tocou mais no assunto de gravata ou ternos. Os dias se passaram depressa em Kellynch e Harry resolveu, com prazer, esquecer tudo que havia acontecido na loja do Sr. Palmer. Ele nem ao menos tocara no caderno de Louis naquela semana e foi bastante fácil conter sua curiosidade, já que todos estavam ocupados demais com os preparativos do baile e ele ficara quase todos os dias no seu escritório revendo os planos de Louis para recuperar o dinheiro de sua família.

Mas agora ele estava ali na cama, frustrado e insatisfeito, com uma ereção dura contra a barriga, com suas bolas dolorosamente sensíveis e com seus dedos formigando como naquele dia.

Com alguma concentração Harry quase podia sentir a pele quente e macia de Louis sob eles. A respiração quente dele em seu rosto. A reação de seu corpo pelos toques íntimos e delicados.

Harry fechou os olhos. Cinco minutos. Ele só precisava de cinco minutos.

Virando-se de barriga para cima ele deslizou mais uma vez sua mão por seu abdômen quente embaixo dos lençóis e alcançou seu pau duro. Segurou primeiro no meio de sua extensão avantajada (era uma das coisas que sempre o orgulhara), depois deslizou até chegar à cabeça de seu pênis. Imaginou Louis fazendo aquele movimento. Imaginou que eram as pequenas mãos dele que o seguravam. Quentes e macias. O corpo dele ardeu só com as imagens que passaram por sua mente e ele ofegou de prazer.

Louis poderia ser ótimo dando um boquete. A boca dele deveria ser perfeita e quente como o inferno. Sua língua molhada e os lábios finos deslizando lentamente e depois sugando a cabeça do pau dele deveria ser pecaminosamente delicioso. Louis deveria ser muito bom. Louis era sempre muito bom em tudo.

O menor se esforçaria para colocar o pênis inteiro de Harry dentro da boca e conseguiria. É claro que conseguiria. Seus cabelos lisos e curtos fariam cócegas na barriga dele. Cabelos maravilhosamente castanhos, mas não como o dele próprio, tinha certeza que eram mais claros. Harry fechou os olhos ainda com mais força, frustrado, mas era com sua própria falta de atenção aos detalhes e com a imagem borrada que sua mente criava.

Ele nem sabia qual era o tom de rosa que coloria os lábios de Louis. Seriam claros ou escuros? Pouco importava naquele momento, mais tarde ele prestaria atenção naquilo. Não! Não haveria mais tarde. Ele esqueceria aquilo no mesmo instante que acabasse.

Tentando desviar da linha que seus pensamentos tomaram, Harry envolveu todos os dedos por sua extensão aumentando o contato e acelerou os movimentos ao longo de seu pau. Pressionou sua glande, tentando inutilmente ignorar a quantidade de pré-gozo que escorria por sua mão, e massageou lentamente suas bolas.

Seu corpo ardia excitado e necessitado. O prazer era grande, mas ainda assim frustrante, porque ele sabia que podia ter mais e não tinha certeza se se opunha realmente a isso. Naquele momento Harry só queria gozar. Estava desesperado por aquilo. Ele ofegava, mas mordeu o lábio para não gemer. Tinha quase certeza que se se entregasse o nome de Louis acabaria escapando por seus lábios.

Harry impulsionou o quadril para frente e fodeu com força e furiosamente sua própria mão, tentando desesperadamente acabar logo com aquilo. Apertou mais uma vez a cabeça de seu pau e pensou como Louis o olharia se estivesse ali embaixo. Com aqueles olhos azuis claros e intensos o encarando.

Foi o suficiente.

Suas bolas se contorceram e sua barriga parecia que iria revirar. Ele cravou tão forte os dentes no próprio lábio que sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue em sua língua. Seu gozo veio em três jatos fortes, fazendo uma bagunça nos lençóis e na sua barriga.

Aquilo foi muito rápido e assustadoramente intenso. Harry tentou controlar sua respiração acelerada e seu coração descompassado. Seu corpo ainda estava em chamas e suor escorria por ele. Foi só a porra de uma masturbação! Foi humilhante a rapidez com que ele gozou. Quase se sentia com dezesseis anos novamente. Patético e ridículo.

Um vento encanado e gelado bateu nele e Harry sentiu o contraste com seu corpo em chamas. Então, a realidade do que fizera o atingiu como um soco. Um misto de culpa e confusão tomou conta de Harry. Ele acabara de bater uma pensando em seu melhor amigo. Ele acabara de se masturbar para um homem.

"O senhor deseja mais chá, Sr. Styles?" Malik perguntou com o bule branco de chá perto dele. O cheiro delicioso do chá de canela invadiu seu olfato.

"Sim, por favor." Harry pediu saindo do estado de transe que tomara conta dele desde que havia saído da cama. "Coloque uma dose de conhaque junto, Zayn."

Talvez uma boa dose de álcool o despertasse tanto do sono quanto de outras coisas que rondavam seus pensamentos. Zayn nem pareceu surpreso com o pedido. Ele era o mordomo da casa de Kellynch não havia muitos anos, mas estava tão próximo da família que parecia que sempre trabalhou ali.

Não se surpreendia com mais nada que os Styles faziam e parecia saber os segredos de todos da casa. Com seus olhos castanhos, parecia ver tudo que acontecia em qualquer lugar da propriedade de Kellynch. Mas, apesar disso, era um homem de confiança. Zayn somente se voltou para a estante de bebidas e depois colocou uma dose do melhor conhaque na xícara de Harry.

"Problemas para dormir Sr. Styles?" Malik perguntou complacente.

"Para acordar, Zayn." Respondeu e soltou um suspiro pesado, massageando suas têmporas.

"Entendo." Zayn disse e Harry o olhou de canto. Com a perspicácia que tinha, ele não duvidava que realmente soubesse.

"Bom dia." Louis entrou na sala com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Harry só conseguiu sentir inveja de sua felicidade. Era um dia de chuva. Algumas horas atrás ele havia gozado como um rapaz excitado de quinze anos e, para sua vergonha, pensando em seu melhor amigo que agora sentava na cadeira ao seu lado. Harry sentia como se ninguém tivesse direito de estar feliz.

Ele havia decidido que não pensaria mais no ocorrido. Mentir para si mesmo que o que aconteceu não passou de um sonho parecia uma grande ideia. Esqueceria aquilo com prazer. O único problema era seu corpo se arrepiando com o cheiro que Louis deixou no caminho até a mesa.

"Zayn pode me trazer os bolinhos que Vera fez ontem? Ela não me deixou tocar em nada em quanto cozinhava e eu estava louco de vontade para experimentá-los." Louis pediu com um sorriso.

"Vou fazer o possível, Sr. Tomlinson." Zayn disse parecendo saber do perigo que era se embrenhar na cozinha enquanto Vera estava lá.

Enquanto preparava seu café da manhã sozinho, Louis começou a contar sobre Doris e sua incrível habilidade de sair do berço sozinha. Harry tentou prestar atenção, mas no fim apenas ouviu sua voz ao longe. Ele estava muito preocupado com seus próprios pensamentos e com o que faria com seus problemas.

Porque ele estava pensando em Louis daquele jeito? Não era normal. Ele sabia bem o que era desejo e naquela situação - com a lembrança tão viva do que aconteceu quando acordou - negar o que sentia seria inútil.

Harry não era um santo. Ele já havia visto nos bordéis em que frequentara que certos homens preferiam outros tipos de diversão. Nunca imaginou que estaria nessa situação. Talvez ele estivesse sexualmente frustrado.

Poderia muito bem ser isso. Fazia dias que ele não transava com ninguém. Talvez uma boa e lenta transa o ajudasse a se livrar daquilo. O único problema é que ele não traria uma mulher qualquer para dentro de sua casa. Harry poderia ser muitas coisas, mas não era um canalha. Ele respeitava sua mãe demais para fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Existia uma regra que ele mesmo criara e seguia sem pensar duas vezes: Nada de casos na casa em que sua mãe ou irmã estavam.

No interior era impossível encontrar uma cortesã. Mas talvez ele pudesse...

"Harry!" Louis disse chamando a atenção dele novamente. O menor o olhava indignado. Harry havia perdido alguma coisa. Tentou rapidamente buscar em sua memória qualquer palavra que tivesse ouvido. "Você nem está me ouvido, está?"

"Não, desculpe. Estou distraído hoje." Harry disse com um suspiro. Era inútil mentir.

"Eu notei. O que está te incomodando?"

Você e sua boca rosada mordendo essa torrada.

Zayn voltou naquele momento o salvando de uma resposta mal pensada e serviu Louis com os bolinhos.

"Nada. Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas sobre o seu... Plano de recuperar o dinheiro." Harry inventou enquanto Louis escolhia faminto a cobertura de sua preferência.

"Algum problema com ele?" Vasculhou a memória em busca de alguma coisa e então lembrou-se do que havia visto na última vez que analisou os papéis.

"Não, eu só estava pensando sobre a ideia de alugar a casa em Bath. Uma ótima ideia! Admiro-me que você tenha feito um plano tão detalhado em tão pouco tempo."

"Na verdade, eu consultei meu amigo Horan sobre isso. Ele que deu a ideia." Harry olhou surpreso para os olhos azuis que pareceram entender sua apreensão. "Não se preocupe eu não contei nada a ele. Apesar de ser um amigo de confiança. Eu apenas pedi alguns conselhos e ele veio com esse."

Amigo de confiança? Harry pensou que _ele_ era o amigo de confiança de Louis.

"Por que não me disse nada sobre esse seu amigo?"

"Eu devo ter dito em algum momento. Ele estudou comigo em Oxford." Louis falou como se não tivesse percebido Harry o fuzilando com os olhos.

"Não, não disse. Eu teria me lembrado." Respondeu com um misto de ressentimento e raiva dentro dele. Harry sabia que estava agindo como uma criança mimada, mas sempre contara tudo para o de olhos azuis, por que Louis não poderia ser do mesmo jeito? Primeiro o caderno e agora um amigo que ele nunca ouvira falar.

"Achei que não se importaria em não conhecê-lo. Eu posso apresentar vocês dois quando voltarmos à Londres." Louis disse confuso parecendo notar o quanto Harry estava ofendido.

"Já deveria ter feito isso. Parece que nem conheço você." Retrucou infantilmente.

"O que quer dizer?" Louis perguntou pasmo e completamente confuso.

"Bom dia. Como passaram a noite?" Félicité entrou na sala sorridente interrompendo o que poderia ser o início de uma discussão entre eles.

"Perfeita e a sua?" Harry perguntou forçando um sorriso com bastante dificuldade.

"Dormi como um anjo. Adoro descansar com o barulho da chuva." Ela disse se sentando ao lado dele e do lado oposto de Louis na mesa.

O menor ainda avaliava seu rosto, mas Harry fingiu não notar e ampliou ainda mais seu sorriso. Ele engoliu um belo gole de seu chá e o álcool arranhou sua garganta e aqueceu seu corpo. Entorpecendo-o da raiva que estava sentindo. Ele agradeceu mentalmente a si mesmo por ter aquela ideia no começo do café da manhã.

"Louis eu estava pensando..." Fizzy disse fazendo com que Louis tivesse que mudar seu foco de atenção. "Eleanor pareceu muito à vontade com você. Acho que ela realmente gostou de sua companhia."

Ah não. Aquela conversa no café da manhã era um pouco demais para Harry. Talvez apenas uma xicara de chá e conhaque não fosse o suficiente. Ele já estava pensando em qual era a probabilidade de conseguir mandar um sinal para Zayn sem que ninguém notasse, quando Fizzy continuou:

"O que você acha de passarmos na casa dos Calder hoje?" Ela perguntou e Harry sentiu quando uma quantidade considerável de álcool voltou para o seu nariz. Ele tentou não engasgar enquanto olhava para Louis disfarçadamente observando sua reação.

O menor somente deu de ombros, despreocupado. "Eu não me importaria de sair um pouco. Mas acho que com essa chuva não seja uma boa ideia."

Harry suspirou aliviado. Ele não estava com muita vontade de ficar perto de Louis depois do que acontecera aquela manhã em sua cama e, principalmente por causa da discussão. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele queria que o de olhos azuis se embrenhasse na casa dos Calder, onde eles podiam muito bem estar o esperando com o casamento pronto.

"Harry poderia dispor uma carruagem para nós. Não poderia?" Fizzy perguntou o olhando esperançosa, mas ele não pensou duas vezes em dar sua resposta.

"Hoje não, me desculpe Fizzy. Tem muito trabalho para os cavalos na propriedade." Mentiu sem remorso. Ele estava salvando o amigo de um possível desastre.

"Pensei que o único trabalho deles era puxar a carruagem." Louis disse confuso. O menor era esperto demais para não ficar desconfiado.

"Na verdade é muito difícil fazer uso dos cavalos ainda mais de tarde e sem aviso prévio. Lamento muito Fizzy, talvez outro dia você possa... passear. Agora se me dão licença eu preciso resolver algumas coisas no escritório." Harry disse logo se levantando da mesa. Ele não estava no humor para aguentar Louis o olhando com espanto e indignação o dia todo.

Harry passara toda a manhã dentro do escritório que antes pertencera a seu pai. Ele já havia feito várias alterações, mas ainda dava para sentir a presença marcante de Des na sala. O que não o incomodava nem um pouco. Ele sempre considerou o pai um homem bom, respeitoso e forte, um verdadeiro exemplo a ser seguido.

Kellynch era muito bem administrada por sua mãe, mas quando estava ali, Harry gostava de ele mesmo fazer os deveres que eram de sua responsabilidade. Ele tentava se concentrar na lista de contas que tinha que fazer, mas sua mente estava confusa e estressada demais para conseguir esse feito.

Harry não conseguia parar de pensar no caderno de Louis muito bem guardado na gaveta ao seu lado. Ele nem tocara no objeto depois do dia que eles foram à loja, mas naquele dia. Aquele dia, em que a chuva era tão forte que batia incessantemente na janela. Aquele dia, que sua cabeça estava tão cheia de confusão. Ele se encheu de curiosidade.

Procurou a chave em seu bolso, destrancou a pequena gaveta e retirou de lá o caderno com a capa de couro. Harry estava tão ansioso sobre o que encontraria naquelas páginas que achou que sua barriga seria capaz de revirar dentro dele.

Ele já sabia que Louis escondia coisas dele. Seria apenas aquilo? Provavelmente não. O quanto Harry conhecia verdadeiramente de seu amigo?

Ele abriu a capa do caderno e pulo as primeiras páginas que já tinha visto. O nome de Louis e o que pareceu ser uma lista de compras de muito tempo atrás. Na terceira folha é que as coisas começavam a ficar interessantes.

Harry começou a ler algumas palavras riscadas. Algumas frases escritas aleatoriamente na folha. Uma estrofe inteira e reescrita com cuidado chamou a atenção dele.

_We're only getting older,_ _  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy?  
_ _Just how fast the night changes_

Na outra página estava o que parecia ser a estrofe de outro poema. Harry não saberia dizer com certeza, mas deduziu isso do conteúdo dos mesmos. O primeiro falava sobre a passagem do tempo e mudanças, esse outro era bem diferente. O caderno era muito confuso, feito somente para que o dono se encontrasse na bagunça. Mas ele ainda conseguiu decifrar as palavras naquele meio.

_And it's alright_ _  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, you'll find a way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone  
I'll make this feel like home_

Harry não precisou passar mais nenhuma folha. Aquilo era o suficiente. Esclarecia muita coisa. Ele quase conseguia sentir o amontoado de sentimentos que corriam pelas palavras. ' _Você nunca se sentirá sozinho?'_ Não precisava ser um especialista em poesia para perceber que quem escreveu aquilo era uma pessoa apaixonada que conhecia exatamente o que era amor.

Um sentimento de traição tomou conta dele. Louis estava claramente apaixonado. _Amando_ uma pessoa. Seria assim tão forte? Tão sério?

O menor nunca havia revelado nada a ele. Harry era tão cego a ponto de não ter percebido?

Ele se sentia ondas de tontura e enjoo. O embrulho de ansiedade em seu estômago passou a ser substituído pelo embrulho do sentimento de deslealdade de Louis. Ele nunca deveria ter lido aquele caderno. O seu dia passou de ruim para péssimo em segundos.

Harry levantou, jogando o pequeno caderno na mesa e foi direto para o canto em que o uísque estava guardado. Pegou um copo da bandeja prateada que estava na mesa e encheu-o até a metade. Ele não queria ficar bêbado dentro de casa, mas não achava que conseguiria terminar aquele dia sem uma boa dose de álcool. Quando estava guardando novamente o uísque no armário, ele ouviu duas batidas na porta.

"Agora não Zayn. Depois eu revejo a lista que você fez." Harry gritou para a porta fechada sem paciência para ver o que quer que fosse e feliz por ter trancado o escritório aquele dia. Principalmente por que Zayn já o incomodava desde que ele chegara sobre alguma lista que Harry tinha a obrigação de verificar.

"Não é o Zayn." A última voz que ele queria ouvir naquele momento disse. "Preciso falar com você."

Harry conseguia ouvir a nota de preocupação que estava na voz de Louis. Algum problema tinha acontecido. Mesmo não querendo, Harry foi destrancar a porta. Não antes de guardar o caderno no bolso novamente.

"Você está bebendo?" Louis perguntou assim que ele abriu a porta. "Nem passou o almoço ainda."

Só em provocação Harry engoliu em um grande gole de uísque que desceu queimando pela sua garganta. "Você queria me contar alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade eu queria te perguntar se você achou um caderno perdido pela casa." Harry sabia bem do que o menor estava falando. Louis disse aquilo com uma voz despreocupada, mas seu corpo revelava o nervosismo. Ele parecia nem perceber que desfiava a manga da camisa compulsivamente.

"Caderno?" Harry disse como se nunca tivesse ouvido daquele objeto na vida. "E como ele seria?"

"Como assim?" Louis pressionou os lábios e o olhou desconfiado.

"Como é o caderno? Uma descrição." Harry disse lenta e despreocupadamente. Ele era um péssimo mentiroso. Se mentisse Louis saberia com toda a certeza.

"Ele tem uma capa de couro escura e é aparentemente bem velho." Louis disse.

"Acho que já vi sim. Não é um desses cadernos que você sempre carrega?"

"Sim." Louis suspirou cansado e Harry quase teve pena dele. Quase. "A ultima vez que eu o vi estava no meu quarto. Acho que devo ter colocado em outro lugar."

"Quer que eu peça para Zayn procurar pela casa? Era muito importante o conteúdo dele?" Harry perguntou com um interesse verdadeiro.

"Não. Nada que não possa ser substituído." Louis disse e Harry percebeu o quanto ele era bom mentiroso. Se não estivesse procurando ele nem perceberia seu nervosismo.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silencio. Louis parecia ter mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos e Harry o observava atentamente à procura de algum sinal de mais uma mentira importante. Como se fosse possível ela estar escrita na testa dele.

Louis ergueu e o encarou com seus olhos azuis. Harry ficou desconcertado com a intensidade que emanava deles.

"Desculpe não apresentar você ao meu amigo de Oxford." Ele disse com suavidade. Harry foi pego completamente desprevenido pelo arrependimento em seu tom de voz. "Eu só não queria... Eu só pensei..."

Louis parou parecendo envergonhado, mas ele estava muito ansioso para saber qual era o problema. Harry percebia mais e mais que conhecia Louis muito menos do que imaginara.

"Você pensou...?" Harry repetiu tentando estimular o menor a revelar o que pensava.

"Não é nada." Disse com um sorriso triste. "Foi um erro muito grande não tê-lo apresentado a você. Um amigo de verdade não faria isso. Peço que me perdoe."

Louis parecia tão sincero. Tão vulnerável e sensível que derrubou todas as barreiras que ele havia erguido naquela manhã.

"Não tem problema. Eu que não deveria ter reagido da maneira que reagi. Sei que você não teve a intenção de me ofender." Harry disse e por instinto estendeu o braço e colocou a mão de Louis entre as suas.

Harry estava sentado na cadeira oposta que Louis e mesmo aquela distância ele conseguia ver claramente os finos lábios rosados dele. Mais claros e delicados que uma pétala de rosa.

As mãos dele eram tão pequenas que foram totalmente engolidas pelas de Harry que não estava com nenhuma vontade de pensar em convenções e regras de etiqueta e soltar a mão do amigo. Mas esse pensamento mudou quando voltou seus olhos verdes para Louis. O menor olhava surpreso para as mãos unidas.

Harry tratou logo de soltá-la e se afastou tentando se recompor novamente. Talvez ele estivesse indo longe demais. Ele já _tinha_ ido longe demais aquela manhã. Precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar. Precisava acabar com aquele sentimento confuso antes que fizesse uma estupidez.

"Eu preciso sair agora de tarde para pagar algumas contas na cidade." Harry disse colocando o copo de volta na bandeja e evitando os olhos azuis.

"Quer que eu vá junto?"

"Não." Harry respondeu rápido demais. Louis parecia triste. Até decepcionado? Não. Aquilo era coisa da cabeça dele. "Não é muito complicado, ou importante, e eu voltarei logo."

Harry vestiu rapidamente o casaco pendurado em sua cadeira. Já estava se encaminhando para o seguro corredor a dois passos da porta quando Louis o chamou de volta.

"Você não irá nem esperar o almoço? Sua mãe pode ficar ofendida."

"Não, não vou. Eu quero voltar antes que o sol de ponha. Avise a minha mãe e aos outros, onde eu estarei, por favor, Louis." Disse e se despediu rapidamente do amigo.

Harry saiu pela porta do escritório com pressa, deixando Louis e o espaço claustrofóbico para trás.

xx


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sempre senti que havia uma barreira que me separava de Harry. Meus sentimentos. Os segredos. Minhas próprias emoções. Mas agora, sinto que o que nos separa é ele mesmo. Harry está mais longe do que jamais esteve."_

Harry deu duas batidas fortes na porta de madeira a sua frente. Ele ouviu um burburinho do lado de dentro da casa e passos se aproximando. Afastou-se apenas um pouco da entrada. A chuva ainda caia forte, gelada e impiedosa. Ele teria sorte se não pegasse um resfriado.

A porta se abriu e uma mulher morena perto dos quarenta sorriu para ele. "Bom dia Sr. Styles."

"Bom dia Srta. Grey. Poderia falar com a dona da casa?" Harry disse se encolhendo para tirar seu corpo da chuva.

"Vou avisá-la que está aqui. Entre Sr. Styles, acho que já se molhou demais nessa chuva."

Harry entrou e logo tirou seu casaco molhado. Ele havia vindo de charrete, mas precisou de apenas alguns passos na chuva para que se encharcasse. Pendurou seu chapéu no cabide e arrumou seus cabelos bagunçados.

Ele se encontrava sozinho em um hall não muito grande, mas mesmo assim muito elegante. As paredes entalhadas com detalhes delicados revelavam o preço alto da casa. Vários espelhos estavam espalhados pelas paredes. Um pequeno estofado enfeitava a parede oposta a ele. Harry se sentia mal vendo tantas imagens de si próprio refletidas. Como alguém conseguia passar por ali todos os dias?

Mas ele não estava ali para avaliar a casa ou os móveis. Estava ali em uma missão: tirar Louis de sua cabeça, não totalmente, é claro. Apenas acabar com os pensamentos desejosos que rondavam sua mente.

"A Srta. Swift vai recebê-lo." A Srta. Grey falou com um sorriso que Harry acreditaria ser simpático se não a conhecesse bem. Aquela era a mulher mais venenosa que ele já havia conhecido, só perdia talvez para a própria Sra. Swift.

Ele foi levado até uma sala bem aconchegante. A lareira crepitava pelo fogo aceso e quente que consumia a madeira. Harry suspirou de alivio. Talvez suas roupas pudessem secar afinal, mas não era muito urgente. Ele não ficaria com elas por muito tempo.

Taylor Swift era viúva havia muitos anos e não desperdiçava uma boa diversão. Seu estilo de vida era muito comentado pelo interior, mas não parecia ser algo que a preocupava. Ela tinha bastante dinheiro para que ninguém ousasse ofende-la. Bom... Pelo menos, Harry nunca viu alguém fazer isso na frente dela.

Ele não se relacionou nenhuma vez com Taylor. Mas não foi por falta de tentativa da mesma. Parecia que quanto mais ele a repelia, mas ela se sentia no dever de seduzi-lo. Para ela parecia ser tudo um jogo divertidíssimo. Harry não era um idiota, sabia bem que tipo de pessoa a Sra. Swift podia ser quando quisesse. A lista de quem ela podia subornar e enfeitiçar era extensa.

Harry poderia ter muitos problemas se a tornasse sua inimiga. Mas ele estava desesperado e, agora, a Sra. Swift parecia ser a única que podia o ajudar em pelo menos cinco milhas.

"Imagine o tamanho da minha felicidade quando a Srta. Grey me disse que o Sr. Styles em pessoa estava na porta de minha casa." Taylor disse logo que entrou na sala. Seu sorriso era de alguém que acabara de ganhar um troféu.

"Sra. Swift é um prazer vê-la." Harry disse fazendo uma mesura respeitosa.

"Senhorita, por favor. Não sou mais casada como você deve bem lembrar Harry." Ela disse e Harry torceu o nariz pela intimidade que seu nome foi proferido.

"Sim, eu lembro bem."

"Deve estar pensando que sou mal educada. Aceita uma xícara de chá ou então uma bebida?" Ela ofereceu.

"Apenas um chá, obrigado." Harry disse. Ele já havia bebido demais por aquele dia inteiro.

Taylor pegou delicadamente o bule e colocou o chá com uma lentidão planejada na xícara. Harry tinha quase certeza que ela deveria estar saboreando aquele momento. Como um leão antes de atacar sua presa. Depois de oferecer a xícara a ele e degustar da sua própria, Srta. Swift disse com um sorriso estudado:

"Soube que chegou a Kellynch há poucos dias."

"Sim, a viagem foi cansativa, mas valeu a pena. Fazia tempo demais que nós estávamos separados de nossas famílias."

" _Nós_?" Taylor perguntou com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

"Louis- quero dizer, o Sr. Tomlinson veio comigo. Está se hospedando em minha casa com suas irmãs e mãe." Harry disse desconfortável por lembrar-se de Louis naquele lugar em que estava.

Parecia que estava fazendo alguma coisa grave e completamente errada. Como se devesse fidelidade para alguém. Uma completa loucura já que não estava se relacionando com ninguém e então não seria pecado algum o que estava prestes a fazer.

"Não esperava uma visita sua tão cedo." Taylor interrompeu seus pensamentos e Harry a agradeceu mentalmente. Não era hora de ponderar valores morais totalmente irracionais.

"Acho que sabe por que estou aqui, Srta. Swift." Disse tentando chegar logo ao ponto. Ele não estava ali para ficar jogando conversa fora.

Taylor pareceu não ficar ofendida com a falta de tato dele. Ela deu um sorriso e pousou delicadamente a xícara na mesa de centro.

"Sim, eu sei." Ela ficou de pé e veio em sua direção. Harry se encolheu por instinto quando sua mão pousou em seu ombro e escorregou até o outro. Ele deveria ficar relaxado com seu toque, mas ainda sentia como se estivesse encurralado.

"Perdoe-me, mas quando o vi dentro dessa sala achei que estivesse sonhando e mesmo te tocando, ainda tenho dúvidas que seja real." A Srta. Swift sussurrou a última parte perto do ouvido dele.

Harry só queria que ela parasse de falar. Não parecia de nenhuma maneira correta. Ele deveria se sentir excitado e não decepcionado. Qual era o problema dele?

Taylor começou a deixar beijos em seu maxilar e Harry teve que se conter para não se encolher ou se afastar. Tudo parecia errado. Os lábios cheios demais contra a sua pele. O cheiro era tão doce que estava deixando-o com enjoo.

Louis não tinha um cheiro doce. Muito pelo contrário, seu cheiro era tão forte e masculino. Nunca havia o deixado com vontade de sair correndo para o outro lado da sala. O perfume de Louis dava vontade de se inclinar e passar a língua por seu pescoço macio.

Não! Ele não estava ali para pensar em Louis e sim para fugir dele.

Harry tentou se focar no que estava acontecendo. Tentou aproveitar, mas parecia uma batalha já perdida. Seu rosto foi virado pela mão dela com persuasão e um pouco de força, em razão do estado tenso que Harry se encontrava. Seus lábios então se tocaram e a onda de náusea e o sentimento de traição foram tão fortes dentro dele que Harry se afastou e caminhou até o outro lado da sala.

Ele respirou profundamente três vezes. Aquilo era um pesadelo, só podia ser. Desde quando ele pensava em seu melhor amigo quando tinha uma mulher em seus braços? Taylor era bonita ou será que ele estava errado?

Harry levantou o olhar para ela que havia caído no acento da cadeira e parecia bem confusa. Seus cabelos eram loiros e puxados para trás fazendo um penteado chamativo. Olhando em seus olhos, Harry notou que não havia o brilho alegre e cheio de vida que ele costumava encontrar nos olhos azuis de Louis. Pareciam mais vaidosos, cheios de malícia e veneno. A Srta. Swift não parecia nem um pouco bonita quando Harry olhou bem para dentro deles.

"Eu preciso ir. Não deveria nem ter vindo." Harry disse nervosamente tentando se livrar daquela situação.

"Não, espere! Não vá, por favor." Ela implorou agarrando a lapela de seu paletó. "Você está nervoso? Não negue, posso ver em seus olhos. Não há motivos para isso."

Harry estava nervoso, mas não era nenhum dos motivos que aquela mulher deveria estar imaginando. Ele estava nervoso para chegar em casa. Para ver Louis novamente. E estava ainda mais nervoso sobre seus próprios sentimentos desconhecidos.

"Lamento ter tomado tanto de seu tempo, Sra. Swift." Harry tentou se afastar do toque dela com delicadeza e se encaminhou até a porta.

"Não pode me rejeitar novamente." Disse e quando Harry encontrou seu olhar só conseguiu ver um misto de humilhação e ira ardendo em seus olhos. "Não vou admitir que me rejeite novamente. Você não vai me deixar sozinha."

"Estava muito bem sozinha antes que eu chegasse e vai ficar muito bem sozinha agora que estou indo embora. Tenha uma boa tarde, Sra. Swift."

Harry saiu antes que ela pudesse chamá-lo novamente. Fora uma péssima ideia ter vindo a aquela casa. Não importava o quão confuso seus sentimentos estavam. Ele nunca pensava antes de agir e agora tinha que se preocupar com mais um problema. Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que Taylor não deixaria sua rejeição passar barato como havia acontecido com as outras. O jogo havia acabado.

Harry chegou em casa várias horas depois que o sol havia se posto. Ele havia andado pela cidade tentando organizar seus pensamentos e encontrar sua calma novamente. Calma que estava bem escassa àquele ponto.

O encontro com a Sra. Swift o deixou completamente estressado. Aquele dia havia se revelado o pior de toda a sua vida. Não havia somente fracassado em se livrar de seus desejos por Louis, como havia encontrado uma nova inimiga.

Irritado e molhado, ele saiu rapidamente da carruagem. Só queria encontrar sua cama quentinha, deitar e dormir, mas é claro que aquilo não iria acontecer tão cedo.

"Sr. Styles que bom que o senhor está em casa e salvo." Zayn disse vindo ao seu encontro.

"É claro que eu estou salvo, Zayn. Por que não estaria? Eu disse que iria para a cidade." Falou não conseguindo evitar a acidez em sua própria voz.

"Sim, mas não disse que demoraria tanto. Já passa das nove, senhor. Toda sua família está preocupada." Harry pode notar o tom de censura e inquietação que Zayn disse aquilo.

"Eu vou imediatamente falar com eles. Prepare um banho quente para mim Zayn, antes que eu acabe com um resfriado." Harry entrou na casa e foi direto para a sala de estar onde ouvia vozes femininas.

Quando adentrou no cômodo foi saudado por rostos alegres e preocupados. Ele não conseguiu evitar sentir o remorso o corroendo. Não era justo em nenhuma circunstância deixar sua família preocupada daquele jeito.

Louis estava do outro lado da sala completamente descomposto. Havia tirado o casaco e sua camisa, para fora do cós da calça, aparecia toda amassada e amarrotada. Seu cabelo curto e liso estava espalhado como se tivessem sido remexidos em agonia. Parecia mais do que preocupado. Louis parecia totalmente aflito.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Harry só conseguiu distinguir alívio nos olhos azuis. "Desculpem a demora." Falou abraçando sua mãe. "Acabei levando mais tempo que planejara."

"Não se preocupe conosco. Estamos felizes que você esteja em casa e bem." Anne disse disfarçando para afastar algumas lágrimas do rosto.

Ele tentou acalmar as mulheres, inventando algumas desculpas por seu atraso e depois elas foram se deitar parecendo mais tranquilas. Harry então ficou sozinho na sala com Louis que não havia falado nada até aquele momento. O menor deu dois passos para frente para ficar perto dele.

"Algum problema o prendeu na cidade?" Louis disse suavemente e seu olhar não continha nada mais que certo alívio.

"Não, foi só o tempo mal planejado, como eu disse. Nenhum problema." Mentiu e torceu para que sua voz não falhasse por conta disso.

"Pensei que haveria algum contratempo que não quisesse contar na frente de sua mãe." Louis disse e depois abriu um sorriso. "Que bom que não era nada grave então."

"Vocês não precisavam se preocupar comigo desse jeito. Eu disse que viria para casa de noite." Harry disse tentando controlar o remorso dentro de si.

"Talvez a culpa tenha sido minha. Eu fiquei ansioso quando as horas foram passando e você não chegava e acho que meu nervosismo acabou passando para todos da casa." Louis disse como se fosse uma piada, mas seu meio sorriso forçado o entregou.

O estômago de Harry revirou só de pensar quantas horas o menor deveria ter passado preocupado naquela sala.

"Vou pedir algo para comer antes de dormir. Você vai querer também?" Ele perguntou tendo quase certeza que Louis não havia jantado ainda.

"Por que sou muito gentil vou te fazer companhia enquanto come." Louis respondeu e ampliou seu sorriso. Quando deu mais um passo para frente na direção da porta, o menor congelou em seu lugar e inspirou profundamente por um segundo.

Harry assustado com a parada abrupta do amigo também parou e olhou para ele preocupado. Quando os olhos azuis se voltaram para ele novamente estavam vermelhos e cheiros de raiva. Louis perguntou parecendo fazer um esforço enorme para controlar sua voz:

"Que cheiro doce é esse?" Foi a vez de Harry paralisar em seu lugar. O perfume doce e enjoado da Sra. Swift não deveria ter saído dele até aquela hora. Talvez nem com um bom banho saísse.

"Estive na presença de muitas mulheres hoje, Louis. Você sabe como a cidade é lotada." Harry disse e odiou sua voz falhando no meio de sua frase. Ele poderia pelo menos ser um mentiroso melhor se o destino insistia em colocar tantos problemas em seu caminho.

O olhar de Louis passou de ódio puro para realização em um instante. Harry deu um passo para trás, não duvidava que ele descobrisse até a marca do perfume ou então que o socasse até ele perder a consciência.

"Você esteve com a Sra. Swift." O menor disse com um misto de espanto e decepção em suas feições. "Você foi para a cidade ver a Sra. Swift. Passou esse dia com ela."

Não era uma pergunta. Harry sabia que estava com problemas no momento que viu a expressão no rosto de Louis.

"Escute, não aconteceu o que você está pensando." Harry disse tentando suavizar as marcas fundas na testa do amigo, mas Louis não parecia nem estar o escutando.

"Como pôde? Sua família inteira preocupada com você, eu estava quase-" Louis se interrompeu e passou a mão entre os fios de cabelo em um gesto de impaciência. "Todos estavam preocupados enquanto você estava se deliciando nos braços de uma pessoa como a Sra. Swift...?"

"Não é o que você está pensando Louis!" Disse, odiando ver a aversão que encontrava no rosto do menor naquele momento.

"Vai negar que esteve lá?" O de olhos azuis sabia a verdade e não haveria espaço para mentir naquele momento.

"Não... Eu realmente estive lá." Louis deu dois passos para trás parecendo querer se distanciar dele. "Deixe-me explicar..." Harry implorou não aguentando o espaço que havia entre eles.

"Não quero ouvir detalhes de sua prazerosa tarde." Louis disse cheio de sarcasmo e repulsa dando mais dois passos para trás. Harry conseguiu segurar seu braço antes que a distância fosse impossível para alcançá-lo. Por alguma motivo era extremamente importante que Louis acreditasse e soubesse a verdade.

"Você nem ao menos está me escutando. Eu estive na casa da Sra. Swift, mas não aconteceu nada entre nós." Harry disse segurando Louis que tentava sair de seu aperto.

"Solte-me agora. Vai dizer que não estava lá pela única coisa que aquela mulher pode oferecer?"

"Eu estava lá para fazer sexo com ela sim, mas juro que não aconteceu nada." Harry disse em um ímpeto de impaciência por Louis não o deixar explicar.

O de olhos azuis ficou alguns segundos congelado em seu lugar. Talvez espantado demais com o que fora dito sem pensar pelos lábios de Harry. Ele poderia ter alguma esperança que fizera Louis entender a situação, mas os olhos inflamados de ira revelavam os pensamentos dele. A última frase poderia até ter passado inexistente.

"Seu grande idiota." Louis pareceu ter desistido de se afastar e a mágoa em seu rosto feriu profundamente seu coração.

Ele não deixaria o menor sair dali com aquele assunto mal resolvido mesmo que Louis derramasse as lágrimas que ele não queria ver. O menor se contorceu débil e inutilmente mais uma vez, mas só foi eficiente para que Harry o segurasse contra o peito.

"Eu posso explicar." Sua voz saiu baixa pela proximidade entre eles. Harry sentia a respiração pesada e incontrolada de Louis contra si.

O menor ainda parecia relutar em se aproximar dele, mas Harry quase podia o sentir derretendo em seus braços. A palma de sua mão antes gelada agora era esquentada pelas costas quentes de Louis. Mal podia acreditar que a única coisa que o separava daquela pele macia era um tecido fino de algodão branco.

Harry aproximou seu rosto com um pouco de dificuldade pela insistência de Louis em mantê-lo longe. O dia havia sido um verdadeiro inferno. Ele estava molhado, com sono e com frio. Nada acontecera da maneira que planejara e estava confuso por não sentir nada na presença de uma mulher. O que não era algo muito espantoso, já que a Sra. Swift era uma cobra peçonhenta, mas sendo bonita fisicamente, Harry realmente havia pensado que poderia ignorar essa característica de sua personalidade.

Depois de tudo aquilo, só queria sentir a paz que sempre sentia na presença de Louis. Só queria sentir a calma e a tranquilidade que o menor sempre passara. Não havia possibilidade nenhuma que ele começasse a gostar de homens. E não havia possibilidade nenhuma de que gostasse de Louis mais do que um bom amigo.

Mas agora ele estava ali, tão perto que a respiração quente do menor já tocava a sua pele. Tão perto que fazia Harry se esquecer de seus problemas e preocupações.

"Deixe-me explicar." Sussurrou fraco e se inclinou lentamente para frente até que a ponta de seu nariz encostasse à pele ardente do rosto de Louis. Era um toque bastante superficial e quase inexistente, mas que enviou uma descarga elétrica por todo o seu corpo. Sentiu um arfar surpreso em sua pele fria, mas naquele momento seria impossível se afastar mesmo que o quisesse.

Harry fechou os olhos completamente impossibilitado de mantê-los abertos. O cheiro masculino e característico de Louis nublava sua mente e excitava seu corpo. Era tudo tão perfeito que sua mente confusa não ousou se pronunciar e afetar aquele momento com perguntas inconvenientes. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito por motivos desconhecidos.

Ele colocaria palavras em sua boca se conseguisse encontrá-las dentro de si, daria uma explicação àquela pessoa que parecia ter um significado cada vez maior em sua vida, mas todos os verbos e letras nem pareciam que uma vez existiram em sua mente. A única coisa que parecia real era Louis. Harry estava tão perto que se se inclinasse para baixo descobriria o sabor e a maciez dos lábios dele.

"Sr. Styles." A voz de Zayn interrompeu o cômodo e Harry saltou para trás acordando de seu transe. "Seu banho está pronto como me pediu e sua refeição também." Anunciou parecendo não perceber ou não se importar com o que estava acontecendo ali.

"Eu já vou indo Zayn, só preciso terminar minha conversa com Louis." Disse depois que encontrou sua voz.

"Nossa conversa já terminou. Você pode fazer o que precisa. Boa noite para vocês dois." Louis disse e saiu da sala dramaticamente, mas Harry pode notar seu esforço para manter a voz controlada e a ira flutuando em seus olhos. O menor não havia o perdoado. Talvez nem houvesse esperança que o fizesse.

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã, tendo dormido muito mal toda aquela noite. Acordava de hora em hora e a demora para conseguir dormir novamente era grande. Em resumo, ele estava mais irritado e aborrecido que no dia seguinte e com uma forte dor de garganta.

Louis pareceu o evitar o máximo que pôde. Harry o encontrou somente no almoço e com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Quando tentou puxar assunto com ele na mesa, os olhos azuis somente o fuzilaram num aviso silencioso.

Depois disso, Harry resolveu que daria o tempo que Louis precisasse. Afinal, ele não havia feito nada para que o menor ficasse com tanta raiva dele. Até tentaria se desculpar se Louis o desse uma chance, mas como aquilo parecia que não iria acontecer em nenhum momento próximo, seria melhor que ele tivesse tempo para se acalmar.

Harry passou a tarde dentro do escritório de seu pai, mas acabou sendo tedioso demais para sua mente agitada, ainda mais com o dia ensolarado que estava fazendo lá fora. Ele já pensava em sair do cômodo quando o som característico de uma carruagem parou bem em frente à porta da mansão de Kellynch.

Harry desceu as escadas curioso. Não esperava nenhuma visita naquele dia e nem se lembrava de sua mãe dizendo algo do tipo. Quando chegou à sala, não pôde ficar mais surpreso vendo a família Calder inteira em sua sala de estar, parecendo bem à vontade.

"Harry querido, que bom que saiu daquele escritório e veio se juntar a nós." Sua mãe disse quando o viu entrar no cômodo.

Rapidamente, correu os olhos pela sala tentando encontrar Louis. Seu estômago revirou quando o viu do outro lado, sentado próximo a Srta. Calder mais velha que o olhava com um misto de paixão e estupidez típica de uma adolescente inocente.

"Não sabia que iríamos ter visitas." Harry disse não se preocupando que sua voz havia soado rude e grosseira.

"Eu avisei ao senhor hoje enquanto estávamos almoçando. Não se lembra, Harry?" Jay respondeu.

"Eu deveria estar distraído." Harry disse se sentando o mais próximo que conseguiu de Louis que agora conversava aos cochichos com a Srta. Calder. Os olhos azuis não se voltaram nem uma única vez para ele. Harry ficou ainda mais irritado com a rejeição.

Os outros na sala começaram uma conversa sobre um assunto qualquer. Harry não ouvia nada que estavam falando, pois sua atenção estava toda concentrada nos dois ao seu lado que agora conversavam apenas um com o outro aos cochichos.

Uma raiva cresceu dentro de Harry. Uma cólera desconhecida e ruim que ele não conseguia, nem queria controlar. Afinal, o que Louis tinha tanto para conversar com aquela moça? Depois ele era o condenado por passar na casa da Sra. Swift? Louis não tinha autoridade nenhuma para ficar irritado com ele.

O tempo passou e Harry ficava cada vez mais impaciente. Eles não iriam embora nunca? Louis parecia cada vez mais alegre e aberto com a Srta. Calder. Harry teve que ir duas vezes até a mesa de bebidas e se servir. Nem passara por sua cabeça sair dali e deixar os dois a mercê de poderem se distanciar das famílias.

Olhou para cima e viu em seus próprios olhos verdes a mesma expressão que já tinha visto em muitos outros rostos. Mocinhas apaixonadas por ele quando o viam com outra tinham o mesmo sentimento estampado em seus olhos castanhos, azuis, verdes... Não era novidade nenhuma, mas ele odiava ver aquilo em seus próprios olhos.

Uma vez perto da janela tentando se recompor ou pelo menos diminuir a ira dentro de si. Sua mãe se aproximou com um sorriso realizado no rosto.

"Não acha que eles fariam um bonito casal?" Perguntou e Harry virou-se de abrupto para ela.

"Eles quem?"

"O Sr. Tomlinson e a Srta. Calder. Acho que teremos um casamento daqui a alguns dias." O uísque não deveria ter feito muito bem, pois bem no final daquela frase seu interior se contorceu dentro dele.

"Com todo o respeito minha mãe, mas você só pode ter perdido o juízo. Louis não está interessado na Srta. Calder e não acho que seria muito bom ficar alimentando esperanças quanto a isso." Disse tentando controlar a fúria sem limites que tomou conta de seu corpo.

"Bom... Então acho que seria melhor você avisar seu amigo disso, pois se não será tarde demais e ele acabará decepcionando ela e a família dela. Eles dançaram quatro vezes no último baile." Sua mãe disse aquilo como se fosse a causa determinante daquela suposição irracional.

"Dançar quatro vezes não é um pedido de casamento. Talvez signifique que ela dançasse melhor que as outras mulheres do baile."

"Todos só falam nisso, Harry. Os modos daqui do interior não são os mesmos da cidade. Acho que você deveria alertar Louis sobre os possíveis problemas que uma aproximação desse tipo pode levar, se tem tanta certeza dos sentimentos dele. Sem contar que a reputação dela poderia ficar manchada."

Harry tinha certeza e não precisou nem de dois segundos para tomar a decisão do que seria melhor a fazer. Ele alertaria Louis como o bom amigo que era. O afastaria da Srta. Calder sem pensar nas consequências.

"Tem razão, minha mãe." Disse dando um último gole do seu uísque. "Vou avisá-lo imediatamente. Não devemos esperar nem mais um segundo, ainda mais se a reputação da moça está em risco." Harry não dava a mínima para a reputação de quem quer que fosse, mas agora ele tinha um motivo para afastar o casal e o seguraria com unhas e dentes.

"Seja discreto, meu querido. Não queremos que ela fique magoada."

"Não se preocupe, vou fazer o que for correto." _E o que for preciso_ , acrescentou mentalmente.

Ele caminhou lentamente até Louis do outro lado da sala. Aquela situação havia passado do limite há muito tempo e fazer alguma coisa para acabar com aquilo deixava a pele dele formigando.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente dos dois para ser reparado, a Srta. Calder fez uma mesura respeitosa e simpática que foi retribuída por Harry. Louis virou com um sorriso, mas quando notou quem era sua expressão se fechou.

"Está se divertindo, Srta. Calder?" Perguntou educadamente fazendo questão de que seu corpo ficasse postado atrás e bem próximo de Louis. Não o suficiente para tocá-lo, mas certamente o suficiente para sentir o calor de seu corpo.

"Sim, Sr. Styles. Agradeço sua preocupação. Eu não paro um minuto de falar, mas o Sr. Tomlinson é um excelente ouvinte." Harry teve que conter a raiva dentro de si para abrir o sorriso que seria educado naquela situação.

"Sim ele realmente é, salvo nas vezes que fica irritado demais para que ouça qualquer palavra com razão."

" _Palavra com razão?_ Você só pode estar brincando." Louis repetiu imitando-o com um tom superior. Eleanor pareceu espantada pela explosão do menor na sua frente e Harry abriu um sorriso vitorioso por fazer o de olhos azuis se dirigir a ele novamente mesmo que fosse daquela maneira tão mal-educada.

"Srta. Calder se puder nos dar licença eu tenho um assunto particular muito sério a tratar com o Sr. Tomlinson."

"Claro, não se preocupe comigo." Ela disse com o sorriso mais odiosamente simpático que Harry já vira.

"Pois eu tenho certeza que qualquer assunto possa ser tratado em qualquer outra situação. Não é mesmo, _Sr. Styles_?" Louis disse dando ênfase na maneira formal que o tratou.

"Não, Sr. Tomlinson. Não pode." Harry disse rudemente pegando o braço do menor e literalmente o arrastando pela sala em um gesto possessivo, mas que não chamasse tanta atenção para eles.

Os dois passaram pelo corredor e Louis ainda resistia inutilmente sobre seu aperto.

"O que deu em você? Perdeu totalmente a razão?" Louis perguntou indignado quando eles chegaram ao seu escritório.

"Talvez eu tenha perdido, não é você que adora lembrar o quanto ela é escassa." Harry disse ajeitando seus cabelos encaracolados para trás.

"Qual é o assunto tão importante que tem a tratar comigo e que nem podia esperar as visitas irem embora?" Louis perguntando cruzando os braços parecendo querer acabar logo com aquilo.

Harry respirou fundo antes de continuar, seria preciso que ele colocasse as coisas de uma maneira que Louis não percebesse a ânsia dele de afastá-lo de Eleanor.

"Minha mãe falou comigo agora a pouco e parecia bastante preocupada." Louis levantou os olhos curioso e preocupado. "Ela disse que está tendo um boato pela região que você e a Srta. Calder estão noivos. Eles viram vocês dançando no baile e agora os pais dela estão tentando aproximá-la de você por que acham que pode haver interesse de ambas as partes."

"É um absurdo. Não pretendo me casar com a Srta. Clader e acho que ela pensa o mesmo, mas vou agradecer sua mãe pelo aviso." Louis disse despreocupado.

Harry se irritou com a calma impressa nas palavras. Louis deveria estar preocupado e perguntar a ele o que deveria fazer. O quanto deveria se afastar.

"É só isso?" Harry abriu a boca, mas Louis o interrompeu antes que pudesse articular uma palavra. "Que bom! Agora eu vou voltar até a sala e terminar minha conversa com a Srta. Calder."

"Não, espere! Não ouviu o que eu acabei de lhe contar?" Harry disse se impondo em seu caminho.

"Ouvi e agradeço a preocupação, mas ela é infundada. Agora você pode me dar licença?" Louis empinou o nariz não parecendo se intimidar com o tamanho de Harry a sua frente.

"E do mesmo jeito você vai voltar e continuar sua conversa com a Srta. Calder?"

"Nunca dei ouvidos para mexerico de pessoas que não tem mais o que fazer e não é agora que vou começar. Achei que me conhecesse mais do que isso."

"A reputação da moça está em perigo." Harry tentou apelar indignado com a frieza que Louis estava tratando o assunto.

"Eu também nunca a dei motivos para que pensasse que converso com ela porque tenho interesses maiores que uma simples amizade. Eu sei muito bem sobre as convenções que tanto cobra de mim nesse momento, mas nunca se dignou a seguir."

Harry finalmente pôde ver o bloco de gelo nos olhos de Louis ser quebrado pela mesma ira do dia anterior.

"Então é por isso que está fazendo isso? Pois se ressente que fui à casa da Sra. Swift? Já disse que não aconteceu nada. _Eu_ não quis que acontecesse nada."

"Depois de ir até lá com os planos que tinha em mente, espera mesmo que eu acredite em você?" Louis disse entredentes parecendo querer se controlar de sua raiva.

"Sim, eu espero que acredite em mim. Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe quando estou mentindo." Louis encarou seus olhos por alguns instantes e depois soltou um suspiro baixo.

"Não importa mais." Louis descartou a pequena esperança de Harry com um gesto de sua mão. "Agora você pode me dar licença?"

"Você vai se afastar da Srta. Calder pela sua honra e pela reputação dela? Não sairá daqui enquanto não me der sua palavra." Harry perguntou já sabendo a resposta que teria.

"Já disse que não há perigo nenhum." Louis retrucou de uma maneira teimosa.

"Muito bem então você não me deixa escolha." Harry foi rapidamente até a porta. Quando a trancou em um movimento rápido a última coisa que viu foi um Louis confuso e espantado.

Não demorou muito para que o menor saísse do seu transe, Harry se afastou apenas três passos e ele já gritava e esmurrava a porta. Ele estaria em grandes problemas no final daquele dia, mas havia prometido a sua mãe que faria qualquer coisa para salvar Louis daquela situação.

xx


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry é um idiota, teimoso e estúpido, ele consegue ser o homem mais charmoso, lindo e sedutor que conheço. Como posso me zangar quando seus olhos verdes me encaram e desmancham todas as barreiras?"_

Harry tropeçou no terceiro degrau e praguejou baixinho. Ele teve que se segurar no corrimão da bem trabalhada escada de madeira, pois não via nem a ponta de seu nariz e se guiava apenas pelo seu conhecimento da casa.

Como fora exigido, Zayn não se aproximou daquele andar e Harry confiava que não havia deixado ninguém se aproximar também. O mordomo não o questionou do por que da solicitação estranha quando Harry apareceu com ela, mas a cumpriu do mesmo jeito. A falta da luz das velas àquela hora da noite era uma amostra de seu compromisso.

Tateou a parede do lado direito para tentar se localizar. A superfície fria o levou de uma porta de madeira entalhada até a outra. Harry não ouvia mais os chamados e gritos ferozes de Louis e nem esperava realmente. Ele havia deixado o menor por horas trancado no escritório, mas a culpa não era totalmente dele. A família Calder deixou a casa de Kellynch só depois do sol se pôr e ainda teve que convencer Johannah a não subir para ver o filho. A desculpa de Harry pela ausência de Louis foi que o menor se sentia indisposto e fora se deitar.

O seu maior prazer foi ver a expressão de decepção que tomou conta do rosto da Srta. Calder quando a noticia chegou aos seus ouvidos. Só aquilo fazia com que Harry não se arrependesse de nada.

Chegando a porta do escritório, Harry tateou até encontrar a fechadura e encaixar a chave de bronze. O silêncio total era tão apavorante e assustador que Harry ouvia o som de sua respiração. Ele realmente esperava que Louis não estivesse do outro lado da porta com um castiçal na mão para se jogar contra seu corpo.

Para sua surpresa o escritório estava iluminado com a parca luz da lareira acesa. Harry passeou os olhos pelos móveis conhecidos e quase se desesperou quando não viu ninguém a vista. Deu dois passos para frente e suspirou aliviado quando viu um pequeno pedaço do que seria o cabelo espetado e liso de Louis em seu sofá.

"Sei que está zangado comigo, mas eu fiz tudo para o seu bem." Harry disse tentando acalmar a reação que sabia que estaria por vir.

Não recebendo nenhuma resposta, Harry rapidamente se aproximou do nada confortável sofá do escritório - ele já havia dormido mais de uma vez naquele lugar e suas costas até hoje reclamavam – e viu Louis sentado, com os olhos fechados, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e a boca um pouco aberta. Dormindo depois de garrafas de conhaque abertas que agora estavam jogadas no chão.

Harry não sabia se era uma boa ideia acordá-lo, mas ainda queria se certificar que o amigo estava vivo. Louis não é o tipo de pessoa que adora bebidas e aquele tanto de álcool ingerido era bastante surpreendente.

"Louis." Chamou e balançou o ombro do amigo para uma nova tentativa. "Louis. Acorde."

O menor deu um salto e o resto do conhaque em seu copo derramou em suas calças cinza, mas ele pareceu não ligar e nem notar. Louis olhou ao redor por alguns minutos visivelmente embriagado e atordoado.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou preocupado vendo o estado do amigo.

Sua camisa estava com vários botões abertos e completamente amassada, Harry estranhou o botão de sua calça também estar aberto, mas preferiu não ater sua atenção naquele região. O cabelo estava jogado para todos os lados como se tivesse sido puxado várias vezes. Talvez ficassem assim após uma transa selvagem e alucinante, talvez ficassem assim até mesmo com um sexo lento. Harry balançou a cabeça. Era melhor não ater sua atenção ali também.

"Você..." Louis disse cambaleando até ele. "Como pode me trancar no... no..."

"Escritório?" Harry tentou ajudar depois de alguns segundos com Louis observando o local em que estava.

"Não dirija a palavra a mim." O menor cutucou seu peito com o indicador. "Eu estou furioso, não quero n-nunca mais ver sua cara na minha frente. Eu vou sair d-dessa casa agora mesmo!"

A ameaça até teria surgido o efeito necessário se não fosse pela voz enrolada e a maneira como o corpo de Louis pendia para o lado esquerdo.

"Já disse que fiz o que achei preciso para conservar sua honra."

Louis fez um som com a boca que deveria ter sido uma chacota contra ele, mas seus lábios deveriam estar dormentes demais e saiu apenas uma baforada estranha. "Você... você me trancou como um cão."

"Pelo meu conhecimento trancamos os cães para fora de casa e não dentro dela." Harry disse e pareceu ser uma frase muito complicada para Louis naquele momento. O menor ficou pensando nela por alguns segundos até Harry decidir interromper e perguntou apontando para as garrafas no chão. "Você bebeu tudo isso?"

"Sim. Por quê?" Louis ergueu o queixo e deu alguns passos para trás, mas se desequilibrou com suas pernas, Harry ainda teve tempo de segurá-lo no ar antes que caísse no chão e o colocou sentado no sofá novamente.

"Não preciso da sua ajuda." O menor reclamou depois que já estava seguramente instalado na almofada macia. Louis parecia estar com bastante calor, sua testa brilhava de suor e alguns fios de cabelo grudavam em sua pele. Era um dos muitos efeitos do conhaque. Os olhos azuis encararam o interior de seu copo por alguns instantes.

"Como você consegue beber tanto dessa porcaria?"

" _Porcaria_ que você parece ter gostado muito, já que acabou com o conteúdo da garrafa." Harry retrucou sentando na mesinha de frente para o amigo. Louis suspirou exaltado e jogou a cabeça para trás. O copo rolou de sua mão para o sofá.

"Eu estou tão excitado agora." _Esse_ era, com toda certeza, outro dos efeitos do conhaque. Era por isso que Harry já não colocava nenhum gole em sua boca havia um bom tempo. Em seu atual estado era pedir por uma ereção dura e dolorida o dia inteiro e ele realmente não estava precisando de ajuda com isso.

Louis mordeu os lábios, mas antes disso Harry podia jurar que ouviu um gemido escapar de sua boca. Com um movimento rápido o menor havia colocado a mão dentro das calças para acariciar seu membro que provavelmente deveria estar dolorido. Harry só foi perceber o que estava acontecendo quando olhou para baixo.

"Louis! Eu ainda estou aqui!" Alertou alto para o amigo notar sua presença novamente.

Que Deus o ajudasse! O motivo do porque a calça do menor estava aberta quando ele chegara ali parecia estar muito bem explicado. Harry precisou fechar as mãos ao redor do tecido de sua calça para se controlar.

Louis olhou para ele confuso e aéreo por alguns instantes. "Sim, você está."

Para a total surpresa e espanto de Harry, Louis começou a subir e descer a mão pelo seu pau enquanto olhava fixamente para dentro dos seus olhos verdes. A imagem seria sexy e extremamente quente se Louis não tivesse se desequilibrado e caído para o lado depois de três segundos.

"Acho que seria melhor se você fosse dormir na sua cama agora." Harry disse limpando a garganta pelo momento constrangedor. Ele o ajudou a se levantar com vários resmungos de ' _não preciso de sua ajuda_ ' saindo pelos lábios finos. O menor tentava se afastar, enquanto Harry tentava apoiá-lo contra seu corpo. Louis usou força demais em uma dessas tentativas e se desequilibrou para o lado.

Cansado daquela teimosia, Harry apenas se abaixou e passou os braços pelas pernas de Louis o levantando facilmente do chão. Com medo que o de olhos azuis acabasse se contorcendo para se libertar, Harry segurou firme atrás de suas costas e na base de seus joelhos. Mas para a sua surpresa não foi preciso se preocupar. Louis apenas segurou firme seu paletó.

"Me coloque no chão." Sussurrou enrolado enquanto aconchegava a cabeça no pescoço de Harry.

"Quer mesmo que eu faça isso?" Perguntou divertido.

"Sim." As palavras de Louis eram completamente contrárias às suas ações. Ele segurou ainda mais firme seu terno e tentou aproximar seus corpos um pouco mais.

"Para a sua sorte fica mais fácil levar um bêbado no colo do que arrastando no chão."

Louis resmungou mais algumas palavras incompreensíveis enquanto seu rosto descansava no pescoço de Harry fazendo cócegas na região por conta da respiração em sua pele sensível.

Harry chegou ao quarto com facilidade e deitou Louis no colchão macio. Tirou seus sapatos apertados e os jogou em um canto do quarto. O menor parecia sonolento e atordoado. Harry foi até a penteadeira e derramou a água do jarro na tigela de cerâmica, mergulhou a tolha branca na água e torceu o melhor que pode. O mais recomendado naquele momento seria se Louis tomasse um banho, mas àquela hora, Harry sabia que seria muito difícil encontrar qualquer um acordado para preparar-lhe um.

Quando se virou novamente levou um susto com a cena à sua frente. Louis havia tirado sua camisa e estava no meio do caminho para fazer o mesmo com sua calça.

"O que está fazendo?" Harry perguntou em choque com a atitude do amigo. O de olhos azuis sempre fora o mais prudente e responsável em qualquer lugar, era difícil ser o mais ajuizado da sala.

"Essas roupas pinicam." Louis reclamou sem parar com a tentativa que parecia bastante frustrada, de tirar a calça deitado.

O quarto era fracamente iluminado pela luz da lua cheia que refletia lá fora na noite escura. O brilho leitoso iluminava a pele de Louis com perfeição. O menor não era do tipo atlético, mas a pequena elevação debaixo do seu umbigo parecia ser macia e perfeita para cravar os dentes até que o menor estremecesse debaixo dele. Seus braços eram mais fortes e mais musculosos do que de uma mulher. Não que isso fosse um problema, Louis não parecia o tipo frágil e delicado. Harry não iria precisar ficar o tempo todo se preocupando se quebraria em dois pedaços. Deitar-se com ele seria diferente.

 _Poderia_ ser diferente. Mas certamente não havia nenhuma possibilidade que acontecesse. Harry não queria se deitar com um homem.

"Deixe-me ajudar." Harry disse balançando a cabeça para se desvincular dos pensamentos pouco respeitosos.

Ele caminhou até Louis e tirou suas calças sem nenhuma delicadeza. Ao contrário do peito todo exposto às pernas não ficaram assim. O calção de seda e flanela branca cobriu até metade dos joelhos do menor. Harry agradeceu aos céus quem inventou aquela vestimenta. No momento ele se preocupava com o caminho que não só os seus pensamentos, mas também suas ações tomariam caso Louis estivesse completamente nu em sua frente.

Louis não parecia ter os mesmos agradecimentos que ele, depois de três segundos sem a calça, o menor já estava tentando – inutilmente, pois ainda se encontrava muito bêbado - tirar o calção.

"Louis! Qual é a parte do _'ainda estou aqui'_ que você não entendeu?" Harry o repreendeu segurando sua mão fraca sem muito esforço.

"Elas pinicam!" Louis argumentou como uma criança teimosa.

"Então as tire quando eu não estiver mais aqui." Harry disse se sentando ao seu lado no colchão e começando a passar o ano úmido pelo rosto suado do de olhos azuis.

"Você vai embora?" Louis perguntou em um sussurro que ele quase não ouviu.

"Sim."

Harry acompanhou a pequena linha d'água que descia pelo pescoço de Louis até a sua clavícula. Ela escorregava suavemente pela pele do menor, deixando os pelos em volta todos arrepiados pelo contraste de temperatura. A pequena gota não pareceu ter força suficiente para ultrapassar o delicado osso de Louis e parou em cima dele.

Levantou o olhar por um instante para os olhos azuis quando sentiu uma mão em seus cabelos encaracolados. Louis parecia hipnotizado por eles e seus dedos se enrolaram delicadamente em um dos seus cachos caídos em seu ombro.

Quando o menor levantou o olhar, Harry viu suas lindas maçãs do rosto ganharem cor por ser pego o admirando. Ele nem imaginava que um homem completamente bêbado e atordoado pudesse ser tão adorável e nem que seu amigo, que um dia quebrou o nariz de um rapaz que o chamou de anão de circo, pudesse corar daquele jeito.

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos. Quem ele queria enganar? Estava claro como água que desejava Louis e isso o traria tantos problemas que a dor de cabeça já ameaçava aparecer só de pensar na possibilidade.

Seus olhos verdes se voltaram novamente para a gota singelamente parada na clavícula do menor. Harry se inclinou lentamente e quando chegou perto o suficiente lambeu a gota. Ela era pequena, mas ainda assim foi possível sentir o gosto gelado em sua língua quente.

Harry ficou alguns segundos parado prestando atenção na reação de Louis à sua frente. No começo o menor parecia bastante surpreso, sua respiração estava visivelmente descompassada e incontrolável, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram de novo, Louis pareceu relaxar e inclinou a cabeça para trás expondo seu pescoço.

Por Deus! Harry não era de ferro e nunca foi reconhecido pelo seu autocontrole. Com a mão esquerda, ele segurou a nuca do menor e lambeu lascivamente a trilha que a gota havia deixado em seu pescoço que, por acaso, era tão perto de sua veia principal, que Harry pode sentir os batimentos desesperados da pulsação dele. Deslizou lentamente a língua pela pele macia, deixando seu próprio rastro no menor, o marcando como seu e se deleitando no caminho.

O desejo era tão intenso e forte que era como se estivesse esperando por isso sua vida inteira. Toda a sua existência se resumia nesse momento em que ele lambia e provava o gosto salgado, lascivo e delicioso de Louis.

A pele embaixo dele estava fervendo e sentia como se aquele calor estivesse incendiando e se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. Era como se pudesse sentir todas as partes de seu corpo chocando-se e derretendo em fogo quente. Louis agarrou seu braço como se fosse cair se não o fizesse. Harry conseguia sentir seu corpo estremecendo por baixo dele, mas não pode ter certeza se era somente o de olhos azuis que tremia. Harry mordeu o osso de seu maxilar até que um gemido escapou dos lábios finos.

Era _necessário_ beijar Louis naquele momento. Harry precisava daquilo tanto quanto precisava do próprio ar, que naquele momento parecia cada vez mais escasso.

Deixou um beijo casto no canto dos lábios de Louis. Ele queria ir devagar, experimentar, morder, descobrir, provar. Queria passar o tempo que fosse degustando a pele de Louis em diferentes regiões, queria descobrir como era roçar suas peles não tão delicadas, mas mesmo assim macias, queria descobrir como era puxar o cabelo curto e liso. Era a primeira vez que beijava Louis, era a primeira vez que beijava um _homem_.

O tempo estava ao seu favor, mas Louis não parecia ter os mesmos pensamentos e nem a mesma calma. Sem paciência nenhuma, o menor segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e juntou vorazmente seus lábios. Não foi um beijo sereno, equilibrado e tranquilo, ambos pareciam que haviam esperado demais por aquele momento. Os lábios de Louis eram finos e estavam completamente molhados. O gosto do conhaque ainda estava em sua boca e Harry desconfiou da quantidade que estava ingerindo com aquele beijo porque ele podia jurar que não conseguiria ficar de pé por algumas horas. Seus lábios estalavam e suas respirações ofegantes que batiam uma contra a pele do outro, quebravam o silencio do quarto.

Os dois lutaram pelo controle, mas Louis parecia muito bêbado para resistir e deixou que Harry dominasse a situação. Suas línguas quentes e molhadas dançavam e deslizavam facilmente uma contra a outra. Harry engolia os gemidos de Louis que vibravam em sua garganta. Por um minuto, se esqueceu de que Louis estava sem camisa e se surpreendeu quando a palma de sua mão não encontrou o tecido de algodão, mas algo ainda mais macio. A pele fervente das costas de Louis sob ele era demais para seu autocontrole escasso e tão fraco que era quase inexistente. Harry gemeu extasiado e excitado. Seu pau já estava vergonhosamente duro e dolorido somente com um beijo.

Aquela posição era péssima para beijar, Harry estava quase caindo para o lado e querer abraçar Louis possessivamente também não estava ajudando, mas se soltar do menor algo que nem a gravidade conseguiria negociar com ele no momento. Por isso, pegou a coxa de Louis e, com algum esforço, o puxou para seu colo.

E _porra_... A ereção dura de Louis batia na coxa dele e ele arquejou fraco contra a boca fina. Harry nunca havia tocado em nenhum outro pênis que não fosse o seu próprio. Nem imaginou que um dia iria tocar e nunca nem se quer passou por sua cabeça que iria gostar. Pensava que seria nojento e estranho. Mas aquilo era tão diferente, tão excitante e quente. Harry gostava _tanto._ Gostava de saber que o pau de Louis estava roçando contra ele, gostava de saber que Louis estava duro _para ele_.

Louis começou a investir, sem ritmo e parecendo meio tonto, contra sua perna. Harry tentou segurar os lados de seu corpo, mas isso só fez com que o menor acelerasse os movimentos e gemesse necessitado contra sua boca.

"Harry..." Louis suspirou quando o beijo deles foi quebrado pelos seus movimentos desesperados, garantindo a Harry que era ele quem estava em sua mente.

O menor procurou sua boca mais uma vez e cravou os dentes no seu lábio inferior. Ele pode sentir um filete de sangue em sua língua e soltou um gemido de protesto, Louis apenas chupou lascivamente o local machucado e aproximou seu corpo ainda mais do dele. Harry envolveu a cintura do menor e a forçou para baixo obrigando que Louis parasse de se empurrar contra ele. Um grunhido irritado saiu de sua boca quando percebeu que não conseguia mais se mexer. As testas dele permaneceram coladas e os dois ofegavam rapidamente. Harry conseguia sentir as baforadas quentes e que ainda cheiravam a álcool que saiam da boca de Louis, contra a pele de seu rosto.

"Harry..." Louis exclamou confuso e empurrou um pouco a testa dele. "Eu preciso muito _muito_ gozar."

E _porra, porra, porra_ , Harry também precisava muito gozar e o que o assustava é que também queria fazer Louis gozar. Toda aquela experiência havia sido muito mais intensa do que ele esperava e isso o assustava mais do que o próprio inferno.

"Não vamos nos precipitar, sim? Você continua bêbado." Harry não achava que precisava lembrar Louis daquele pequeno detalhe, mas a si mesmo. Ele havia ingerido uma quantidade grande de álcool e Harry não era um cretino. Além do mais, não tinha certeza se Louis consentiria toda aquela intimidade se estivesse com o juízo no lugar.

Louis gemeu irritado e tentou mais uma vez beijá-lo, mas, dessa vez, Harry teve a sensatez em se afastar.

"Por que me beijou então?" Perguntou confuso e parecia bastante zangado.

"Por que sou um covarde e amanhã você não se lembrará de nada disso." Harry disse deslizando suas mãos pelas costas nuas de Louis.

"Mas eu quero lembrar." Louis disse como se essa argumentação fosse ressuscitar a memória na manhã seguinte.

"Não acho que você pensaria isso se não estivesse bêbado."

"Você é tão _tão_ cego." Louis disse arrastadamente e pressionou a testa contra o ombro dele e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em completo silêncio. Louis ainda descansava a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto Harry pensava sobre a frase dita pelo amigo. Ele sabia que estava sendo cego para muitas coisas e os vários segredos que tinha descoberto sobre Louis eram uma prova disso. O caderno, os poemas, os versos rodeados de paixão e amor. Harry se perguntou se o conhecia tão bem da maneira que pensara.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Harry perguntou apertando a lateral de seu corpo, Louis apenas gemeu sonolento. Não era justo perguntar coisas pessoais para pessoas bêbadas, mas Harry não via outra alternativa. Esperou mais alguns segundos antes de ter coragem para colocar as palavras em sua boca. "Sou o primeiro homem que você beija?"

Sua risada zombeira soou nos ouvidos de Harry. Louis levantou a cabeça e aproximou a boca de sua orelha.

"Não." Disse com uma baforada de álcool saindo pelos seus lábios.

Aquela altura, Harry estava bastante tonto, mas não era por causa de bebida alguma. Ele ficou parado alguns instantes pelo choque da revelação. Seu peito já começara a se apertar dentro dele, quando Louis então revelou: "Mas só os beijei por que eles pareciam exatamente como você."

xx


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hoje acordei e o cheiro de Harry estava por todo o quarto, por todo o ar. Pelos lençóis amassados e pelas minhas roupas jogadas. O que não consigo entender é por que seu cheiro estava também por todo o meu corpo?"_

As letras miúdas à sua frente pareciam se embaralhar junto com seus pensamentos. Harry acordou cansado e com sono por outra noite mal dormida, evitou a mesa do café da manhã, pois o cheiro das torradas embrulhava seu estômago há distância e foi direto para a sala de estar vazia da família. Quando chegou lá, abriu o jornal para tentar se distrair dos seus próprios problemas, mas depois de reler uma mesma linha cinco vezes abandonou a tentativa.

Harry não sabia o que sentir e nem o que pensar. As reações estranhas com seu corpo ainda continuavam toda vez que ele pensava em Louis, em sua boca fina e em como sua pele estava quente e macia na noite passada. Ele esperava que com um beijo aquilo diminuísse e esfriasse, como uma curiosidade inicial que é logo aplacada, mas para seu azar não foi o que ocorreu. Harry só conseguia pensar nos detalhes da noite interior.

A declaração de Louis havia sido muito clara e ele não era um idiota de não compreendê-la, mas isso não o emancipava de ser considerado um tolo por nunca ter notado os sentimentos do amigo.

O ranger da porta abrindo interrompeu seus pensamentos conturbados, Harry voltou seus olhos para o jornal cheios de tragédia. O perfume que Harry provou na noite anterior passou ao seu lado o afundando novamente em pensamentos.

"Abaixe o jornal, temos algumas coisas para conversar." Louis disse parecendo bastante zangado e Harry congelou em seu lugar.

Ele tinha certeza que Louis não se lembraria de nada. Toda sua experiência com álcool havia sido insignificante?

"Acho que me deve uma explicação e um pedido de desculpas." Louis havia cruzados as pernas e os braços e estava com duas olheiras grandes debaixo dos olhos azuis. Parecia tão cansado quanto ele.

"E posso saber sobre o que preciso argumentar e me desculpar?" Harry perguntou confiante, Louis não estaria falando daquele jeito se se lembrasse de algo.

"Ainda me pergunta? Você me trancou no escritório de seu pai por horas. Eu até tive que acender a lareira porque aquele lugar congela depois do pôr do sol." Harry conteve o desejo de abrir um sorriso, ele pagaria para ver Louis acendendo a lareira com toda a sua inexperiência.

"Já disse que fiz isso para o seu próprio bem e tenho que dizer que você parecia bem à vontade ontem no escritório." Harry disse levantando um pouco a voz pela careta que Louis fez alguns segundos antes. Desconfiava que sua ressaca deveria dar a ele uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

Harry se lembrou da maneira que Louis se encontrava descomposto, com a camisa e as calças abertas e o cabelo bagunçado de um jeito sexy e irresistível. O menor pareceu se lembrar da mesma coisa –ou até de mais - pois seu rosto adquiriu um avermelhado de constrangimento.

"Sei muito bem o que está fazendo, não jogue essa situação de volta para mim!" Louis retrucou.

"Tem razão a culpa é minha que você estava tão bêbado a ponto de não se aguentar em pé." Harry contestou.

Louis parou em realização por alguns instantes pelas palavras dele. Harry estava bem confiante que o amigo não se lembraria de nada, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia ligar alguns pontos básicos.

"Você..." Louis limpou a garganta e se mexeu no sofá claramente envergonhado. "Você me ajudou a chegar ao meu quarto?"

"Sozinho você não conseguiria." Harry disse tranquilamente cruzando os dedos na frente do corpo.

Harry assistiu os olhos azuis de Louis passarem de confusos para espantados com as realizações que sua mente parecia conseguir fazer. Ele esperou calmamente Louis reunir a coragem para perguntar o que deveria. O menor deveria estar daquele jeito, pois acordara sem roupas e se ele não conseguiria tirar, então alguém deveria ter feito.

"Eu estava... hoje de manhã, eu estava..." A cada palavra o rosto de Louis ficava cada vez mais perto de um vermelho forte.

Era bastante engraçado perceber os pequenos detalhes de constrangimento no rosto vermelho de Louis, mas é claro que ele não pensaria a mesma coisa se Louis desconfiasse de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Louis respirou fundo parecendo desistir de continuar com aquele assunto e voltou para o assunto anterior. "Ainda espero um pedido de desculpas."

"Peço minhas sinceras desculpas." Harry falou pouco sincero querendo também acabar logo com aquele assunto.

"Desculpas aceitas." Louis disse, mas o conhecia demais para estar totalmente convencido de sua sinceridade. "Mesmo que tão pouco sincera, não a recuso por que entendo que você-"

Louis se interrompeu no meio da frase parecendo ciente que falara demais. Harry já havia descoberto mais segredos que poderia suportar sobre seu amigo. Agora, quando Louis se calou, parecia que estava construindo outro dele bem em sua frente.

"Eu o quê?" Perguntou verdadeiramente curioso e ao mesmo tempo receoso que o menor se fechasse novamente para ele.

Louis ergueu a cabeça para encarar seus olhos verdes e Harry se surpreendeu com o que viu estampado nos azuis. Carinho, afeição e talvez até mesmo um certo embaraço. Os olhos de Louis brilhavam somente para ele e viam somente ele. Há quanto tempo àquilo vinha ocorrendo diante dos seus olhos? Isso sempre acontecia quando não estava prestando atenção? Quantas vezes ele perdera aquele olhar?

Harry já havia ponderado sobre para quem os poemas escritos no caderno eram direcionados. Seu próprio nome nunca passara por sua cabeça, mas o azul nos olhos de Louis parecia gritar somente isso.

"Entendo que você se preocupa comigo." Louis disse baixinho como um segredo, parecendo temer que suas palavras se dispersassem por todos os cantos da casa.

"Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa." Harry disse com um sorriso e Louis pareceu mais contente e muito mais tranquilo para fazer o mesmo.

A casa estava sendo meticulosamente arrumada para o baile que sua mãe insistia em dar. Os empregados iam para lá e para cá, todos cheios de afazeres e a casa parecia pronta para explodir com o tanto de gente que saia e entrava dela. As mulheres pareciam bastante animadas com o amontoado de fitas e tecidos que separavam em seus quartos. Já o desejo de Harry era fugir de toda aquela algazarra.

Ele havia se trancado no escritório logo depois que saiu da sala de estar e Louis se juntou a ele algumas horas depois parecendo tão, ou mais, desesperado para sair dos corredores da mansão de Kellynch quanto ele estava.

Enquanto Harry fazia alguns cálculos maçantes, Louis havia sentado no sofá oposto ao dele e parecia bastante entretido com as páginas de um livro que Harry não conseguia ver o titulo. Harry apreciava muito da companhia do Louis, até mesmo quando o amigo apenas ficava sentado perto dele sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. Mas naquele momento Harry não queria que Louis ficasse por ali. Ele planejara ler o caderno enquanto estivesse sozinho no escritório, mas a chegada do verdadeiro dono do objeto acabou com todos os seus planos. Agora, Harry tinha que fingir que estava fazendo cálculos imensamente tediosos que poderia muito bem deixar para outro dia.

Se perdendo em pensamentos quase todo o tempo, Harry logo desistiu deles e resolveu prestar atenção no amigo sentado relaxadamente no sofá à sua frente. Louis estava concentrado nas letras do livro imenso que havia pegado na estante da biblioteca. Seus olhos corriam rapidamente pelas letras miúdas, suas mãos viravam uma página e depois outra, mas não sem antes amassar a pontinha da folha amarelada; a franja lisa caia em seu rosto bem desenhado e seus lábios eram lubrificados tempos e tempos por sua língua.

Louis tinha um rosto _lindo_.

Harry não sabia bem por que achava aquilo. Claro, que Louis era bonito, mas o que o fazia ser tão... _tão_ radiante?

Não eram as maçãs do rosto por mais perfeitas e adoráveis que elas fossem. Não era nem mesmo, seu rosto bem simétrico e em alguns ângulos delicado.

Louis abriu um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios por alguma passagem que estava lendo. 

Era aquilo.

Louis tinha o sorriso mais sincero que Harry já foi capaz de ver. Louis não sorria apenas com os lábios, ele sorria com o rosto inteiro. Seus olhos brilhavam e se escondiam atrás de suas pálpebras comprimidas, pequenas ruguinhas nos cantos de seus olhos sempre apareciam quando sorria. Disso Harry se lembrou. Disso ele nunca esqueceria.

Ele não podia negar que estava sentindo desejo físico por Louis. O beijo, a masturbação vergonhosa que ele preferia esquecer, eram evidências mais do que claras. Mas Harry também estava apavorado.

Ele nunca se relacionara com um homem. Havia ouvido histórias e piadas, mas sempre dera pouca atenção para elas. Louis confessou que beijara outros homens e somente porque eles eram parecidos com ele. Harry não sabia o que sentir sobre isso, uma parte dele se contorcia por um sentimento muito parecido com ciúmes e outra parte via esperança.

Esperança que talvez se ele se aproximasse, Louis não se afastasse. Talvez até mesmo retribuísse. Harry não sabia nem qual seria seu primeiro passo, mas sabia que teria que ser rápido e sútil.

Seria muito mais fácil se seu desejo fosse direcionado para alguém fora do seu circulo de amizades. Por Deus! Alguém que não estivesse morando em sua casa e não fosse seu amigo de infância.

Ele se lembrava claramente de quando conheceu Louis pela primeira vez. Tinha quase onze anos e Louis era dois anos mais velho. Um dia a Sra. Tomlinson, que era apenas uma vizinha pouco conhecida na região veio fazer uma visita para os moradores de Kellynch.

Naquela época Harry era muito novo e obtuso para se importar com visitas e pessoas desconhecidas em sua casa. Ele viu o menino de olhos azuis que o olhava com bastante curiosidade, mas resolveu ignorá-lo. Harry tinha seus próprios amigos no colégio e não precisava de nenhum outro. Em resumo, passara quase o tempo todo sentado esperando que sua mãe o deixasse brincar na neve do lado de fora.

Uma espera pouco frutífera já que Anne o proibiu de sair por seu comportamento tão pouco simpático com os convidados. Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou bem cedo com o barulho parecido com lâminas do lado de fora. Correu para a janela e desembaçou o vidro gelado com a manga de sua camisa. Do outro lado, ele viu o menino do dia anterior deslizando suavemente sobre o lago congelado da mansão.

Harry pegou um casaco grosso, vestiu suas botas de couro e correu para o lado de fora. Chegando lá, cuidadosamente se aproximou do lago sentindo suas botas se afundarem pela neve espessa caída no chão. O menino de olhos azuis, um pouco maior que ele (Harry percebeu um pouco apavorado) parou no centro do lago com um movimento bastante habilidoso e depois deslizou até a borda onde ele estava parado.

"Quer experimentar?" Sua voz um pouco aguda e carregada com um sotaque desconhecido soou alta no silencio entre os dois.

"Essa não é a sua casa." Harry disse com a cabeça erguida tentando parecer maior que realmente era.

"A Sra. Styles me deixou praticar no seu lago. Eu gosto muito de patinar." Louis disse simpático e com um sorriso grande no rosto.

Com sua pouca idade, parecia uma traição muito grande, sua mãe deixar um menino que ela nem conhecia brincar na neve enquanto ele não podia. Harry ficou mais zangado que pudesse controlar. Ele queria repetir que aquela não era a casa dele, mas não iria conseguir sem parecer uma criança mimada.

"Meu nome é Louis." Ele disse simpático e pareceu esperar que Harry dissesse o seu. Depois de alguns segundos que ficou claro que não conseguiria arrancar isso dele, Louis disse novamente:

"Eu trouxe mais um." Louis apontou para o pano jogado na neve. "Você sabe patinar?"

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e Louis abriu outro de seus sorrisos. Era irritante a maneira que o garoto parecia tão feliz. Na realidade, ele não sabia nem como vestir o sapato estranho que o menino apontava, mas era muito orgulhoso para dizer isso em voz alta.

"Coloque-os então. Acho que vai servir em você." Louis foi até o pano e desembrulhou os dois patins brancos, estendendo o para ele.

Harry os colocou com um pouco de esforço enquanto os olhos azuis o vigiavam. Quando terminou, encarou o gelo temeroso. As lâminas de metal pareciam muito finas e insuficientes para suportar o peso de seu corpo.

"Você não sabe patinar, não é mesmo?" Louis contestou e mesmo Harry não vendo nem um tipo de zombaria em seu rosto ele não estava pronto para entregar sua mentira.

"Eu sei sim." Harry disse mal-humorado.

Ele fez um esforço enorme para se colocar em pé sem parecer um idiota, mas não foi suficiente. As lâminas eram mesmo finas demais e pareciam deslizar com uma facilidade absurda. Harry escorregou com uma de suas pernas para o lado e só não despencou no chão, pois foi segurado no meio do caminho.

"Peguei você." Louis disse com sua voz saindo com esforço.

Harry não queria ficar muito perto, os olhos azuis eram muito bonitos e transpareciam uma inteligência diferente da dele. Quando ergueu o olhar e encontrou o rosto de Louis muito próximo, com o sorriso grande ainda estampado nele e suas bochechas um pouco coradas. Harry não gostava de se sentir inferior e quando olhou para imensidão azulada conseguiu apenas se sentir extremamente protegido.

"Segure o meu braço com força e ache o equilíbrio que precisa." Louis disse e Harry fez exatamente o que ele pedira. Depois, o mais velho o conduziu pelo lago calmamente até que ele conseguiu sozinho patinar sobre o gelo.

Depois daquele dia os dois se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Onde estava Louis, também estava o Harry. Louis sempre esteve com ele, nos momentos fáceis até os mais difíceis. Ele se lembrara da vez que acordara envolto pelos braços de Louis logo depois que seu pai morreu. Ele chorou a noite inteira enquanto Louis acariciava seus cabelos curtos e encaracolados.

O mais velho sempre teve as mãos frias e geladas com um bloco de gelo, mas naquela manhã elas estavam quentes contra as suas costas como um afago abrasador. Harry nunca se sentira tão seguro em nenhum outro momento de sua vida como se sentiu naquele dia. Eles não falaram sobre isso e Harry preferiu guardar secretamente para si, como todos os outros momentos um pouco mais íntimos e desconcertantes entre os dois.

Aquele sentimento que ele tinha resolvido encarar era mesmo algo do momento, ou vinha crescendo desde muito tempo atrás? Louis estaria escondendo isso desde quando? Quando as coisas começaram a se tornar diferentes?

"O que está lendo?" Perguntou suavemente tentando tirar os próprios pensamentos do caminho que estavam tomando.

"É um romance histórico." Harry fez uma careta e Louis deu uma risada divertida. "É melhor do que parece."

"Pode ler para mim?" Harry perguntou descansando seu rosto em seus dedos.

Louis o olhou com um misto de divertimento e incerteza. "Quer que eu leia para você?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. Louis ficou o olhando por alguns instantes, explicitamente desconfiado.

"Não acha que é um pouco tarde para aumentar seu interesse pela leitura?" Louis disse tentando esconder o sorriso em seus lábios.

"Se procura me ofender de alguma maneira, acho melhor melhorar seus métodos. Nunca considerei literatura como fonte de conhecimento e não é agora que vou começar." Harry disse se movendo para sentar ao lado de Louis no pequeno sofá.

"Assim como não considera latim, história e cálculo?" Louis perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

"Latim é uma língua morta, história é inútil já que não podemos mudar o passado e—"

"Podemos aprender com ele." Louis interrompeu e Harry apenas desconsiderou o comentário com um gesto com a mão.

"—e para que preciso aprender cálculo se... _se_ _tenho você_?" Harry disse as últimas palavras com muito mais sentimento do que deveriam ser ditas.

Louis ficou alguns instantes desconcertado e procurando algo em seus olhos. Ele não ousou abaixar ou desviar os seus. Se Louis sentisse alguma coisa por ele mais do que amizade, Harry tinha o direito de saber. Harry _queria_ saber.

Louis limpou a garganta e baixou os olhos para seu livro. "Se insiste..."

O menor começou a ler um pouco hesitante no começo, mas logo embarcou suavemente na leitura. Seu sotaque ainda era muito pronunciado, mas pelos anos de convivência, Harry conseguia entender facilmente todas as palavras sem pensar sobre isso. Eles passaram as horas até o anoitecer naquele desconfortável sofá do escritório. Se perguntassem, Harry não saberia dizer sobre o que o livro tratava e nem qual era o nome da personagem principal, mas ele poderia muito bem dizer com todos os detalhes todas as cores que circulavam a pupila pequena e escura de Louis.

"Com licença, Sr. Smith. Pode me passar aquela taça ao seu lado?" Harry pediu indicando o copo de vidro com a mão.

"Claro, Sr. Styles." O Sr. Smith passou o copo e Harry o encheu com a bebida refrescante a sua frente. "Tenho que lhe parabenizar por esse baile, Sr. Styles. Eu sempre digo para quem quer ouvir que os bailes em Kellynch são os melhores e nunca me arrependerei."

"Não posso levar crédito nenhum por isso, Sr. Smith. Minha mãe é que é a responsável por tudo essa noite, mas levarei seus elogios a ela." Harry disse educadamente.

O Sr. Smith conhecia todos da vila muito bem devido a sua idade avançada e também por que era o médico de todas as famílias da região fazia tanto tempo que Harry já nem se lembrava.

"Faça isso! Eu agradeceria muito. Mas agora tenho que te pedir licença, pois acho que Meredith pode acabar desmaiando se não receber um refresco neste instante." O Sr. Smith disse e se afastou apressado e receoso com a reação que receberia da esposa do outro lado do salão.

A mansão de Kellynch estava cheia aquela noite. Todos os moradores da região foram convidados e todos compareceram. Harry gostava muito de bailes, principalmente pela distração e por toda a alegria que os rodeava, mas ele estava gostando especialmente deste, onde Louis estava esplendidamente lindo com o terno novo encomendado e sorria com uma alegria genuína, falando como se nunca tivesse tido a oportunidade.

"Você resolveu _fazer_ o refresco?" Uma voz atrás dele perguntou, quando Harry virou-se encontrou Louis bastante suado e com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

"Se você tivesse o mínimo de paciência e esperasse mais dois minutos, teria a taça em suas mãos, _princesa_." Louis pareceu não ouvir a ultima palavra por cima da música alta dos violinos.

"Eu sou paciente, por isso que ainda sou seu amigo." Louis tomou um gole grande da bebida gelada e limpou com o guardanapo o liquido que escorreu por seu queixo.

Harry havia pensado muito naquela tarde e chegou à conclusão que não sofreria mais por desejo reprimido. Foi inútil tudo o que tentou e não era saudável para sua saúde mental continuar com o impasse entre sua mente e seu corpo. Harry era um rapaz formado que tinha plena consciência do que queria. E apesar de ser errado, contra as regras e os costumes. Harry queria Louis.

O caderno cheio de poemas não era uma prova concreta da admiração de Louis. O amigo poderia ter escrito aquilo para qualquer pessoa, Harry não podia confiar em seu cérebro que a qualquer minuto podia explodir de tesão. O beijo também era uma prova fraca. Por mais que tenha sido quente, desesperado e cheio de paixão, Louis estava bêbado e nem sequer se lembrava do ocorrido.

Harry decidiu que iria se aproximar do de olhos azuis da maneira certa e se percebesse claramente que Louis partilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que ele... Bom... Harry iria aprender algumas coisas novas.

"O que está pensando?" Louis perguntou.

"Em nada." Harry mentiu vergonhosamente por cima do copo de refresco.

Louis franziu a testa e o olhou desconfiado. "Parecia ser em um problema."

Era um problema. Um problema grande que agora lançava fisgadas direto para seu pau. "Não é nada. Eu só estava pensando no baile."

"Sei..." Louis disse, mas não parecia nada convencido. "Você é um péssimo mentiroso, sabia disso?"

"Não sou, não." Harry se defendeu. "Eu minto muito bem, estou até um pouco ofendido com essa constatação."

"Você não sabe mentir Harry. Seria mais fácil se apenas admitisse." Louis disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Você parece bastante confiante. Porque pensa desse jeito?"

"Quando está mentindo você desvia os olhos e sua voz muda de tom." Louis contatou parecendo bastante orgulhoso da própria habilidade de observação. "E tem... tem esse pequeno movimento que você faz com os seus lábios. Assim-" Louis espremeu o canto direto dos lábios demostrando o que havia dito.

"Isso é ridículo. Eu não faço isso." Harry disse insultado.

"Sou seu amigo há aproximadamente dez anos, já vi isso acontecer diversas vezes."

"Viu acontecer o quê?" A Sra. Tomlinson perguntou assim que apareceu ao lado de Harry com uma companhia bem desagradável. A Srta. Calder sorria alegremente para Louis, parecia que para ela somente ele estava no salão. Era só o que faltava!

"Só estávamos apontando algumas características pessoais." Louis respondeu fazendo uma mesura para Eleanor. Harry nem se deu ao trabalho.

"Então eu peço desculpas por interromper esse momento de amigos, mas vi a Srta. Calder sozinha no salão e achei que você poderia tirá-la para dançar, meu amado filho, já que parece ter gostado tanto de sua companhia no último baile." Jay disse só faltando empurrar a menina para os braços de Louis.

"Não quero incomodar, Sra. Tomlinson. Ainda mais se os dois estavam conversando sobre assuntos pessoais."

"Não será incomodo nenhum. Seria maravilhoso ter a senhorita como o meu par para essa dança." Louis disse educadamente e Harry ficou feliz quando notou o tom polido que o menor usou por eles terem sido interrompidos.

Harry teve que assistir Louis se afastar ao lado da educada e amável Eleanor. Um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca ao ver as mãos unidas do jovem casal, enquanto Louis conduzia a Srta. Calder até a pista de dança. Deus do céu, ele acabaria louco ou atrás das grades.

"Sr. Styles, o senhor está bem?" Jay perguntou preocupada encarando seu rosto. Harry precisava urgentemente ser mais sútil.

"Melhor impossível. Agora, se me der licença." Harry disse educadamente e se afastou apressado na mesma direção que Louis foi. Seus olhos procuraram o menor pelo salão lotado de casais, Louis estava parado de frente para Eleanor, já preparado para dançar. Ela tocou suavemente seu braço depois de alguma coisa que Louis disse rindo. A raiva acumulada de todos aqueles dias tomou conta do corpo de Harry. Que se dane a sutileza!

Os casais já estavam prontos para iniciar a dança. Harry desviou de todas as pessoas no salão e se espremeu até conseguir ficar ao lado de Louis. Um senhor alto e branco como cera que antes ocupara seu lugar o olhou zangado e claramente insultado.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Louis perguntou confuso olhando para o senhor do lado de Harry que ainda resmungava sobre a educação dos jovens.

"Vamos dançar." Disse simplesmente.

"Não seria mais educado se fosse para o final da fila?" Louis perguntou em um cochicho zangado.

"Sim, mas desse modo eu perderia meu par." Harry constatou confiante.

"Acho que ela te seguiria até mesmo com os pés sangrando." Louis olhou para a moça desconhecida que Harry havia convidado para dançar e que agora soltara um suspiro enquanto olhava apaixonadamente para seu rosto.

"Mas _você_ não seguiria." Harry sussurrou traçando delicadamente a palma da mão de Louis com seu indicador. O menor o olhou com confusão e espanto, mas havia uma certa ternura em seus olhos azuis que fez com que Harry não se afastasse. Ele envolveu os pequenos dedos frios com os seus carinhosamente.

A música dos violinos começou a tocar e Harry soltou relutante a mão de Louis. Voltou-se novamente para seu par com a palma da mão formigando inquieta. O menor pareceu precisar de alguns segundos a mais para iniciar os passos certos e programados.

Harry queria que Louis soubesse que aquela não era uma dança entre ele e Eleanor, mas entre _eles_. Queria que Louis sentisse como se estivessem dançando juntos, mesmo com o salão lotado. Mesmo que fosse impossível.

Eles foram afastados por dois casais enquanto andavam em meio à fila. Harry olhou por cima do ombro e logo encontrou os dois pares de olhos azulados procurando os seus. Ele se sentia estranho e descontente com a mão morna da moça envolta na sua, até que finalmente a soltou. Circulou dois rapazes e o velho até chegar de frente a Louis.

Os lábios finos estavam abertos e sua respiração acelerada e incontrolável, mas Harry tinha certeza que não era por causa da dança. A música havia se tornado apenas um murmúrio em meio ao seu coração tumultuado. As pessoas no grande salão pareciam desaparecer uma por uma.

Ele não desviou do azul claro dos olhos de Louis quando segurou sua mão novamente, nem quando tropeçou pela falta de atenção. Suas mãos ficaram unidas até quando não deveria e só se separavam quando era necessário. Harry nunca ficou tão grato pela falta de atenção típica de um salão cheio.

Louis parecia ainda mais lindo enquanto o resto do mundo perdia lentamente a importância. Harry queria tocá-lo. Queria marcá-lo como seu. Queria sentir o calor da pele dele novamente. Queria cheirar, lamber, morder e beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo.

E ele faria isso.

Mais tarde, deitado em sua cama com um sorriso enorme que recusava a deixar seu rosto, com sua mão formigando e com seu coração aquecido como a terra exposta ao sol, Harry percebeu que se lembraria daquela dança para sempre e que nem mesmo o tempo, a distância e a ausência poderiam apagar aquele momento.

xx


	9. Chapter 9

_"A chuva é uma das mais fortes forças da natureza. Irriga a terra, limpa o ar, molha e pode destruir tudo. Enquanto andava até a porta da mansão me sentia um vencedor. A chuva não pôde apagar o rastro de fogo que Harry deixou na minha pele, não pôde acabar com o formigamento por todo o meu corpo. Olho para ela lá fora e eu sorrio feito um idiota."_

As madeiras rangem embaixo dele, enquanto Harry caminhava pelo corredor da grande mansão de Kellynch. O seu casaco já incomodava pelo calor que fazia naquele dia, mas ele não reclama. O dia ensolarado e o céu sem nuvens são perfeitos para o que tem em mente.

Harry está pronto para conquistar Louis. Passara a noite pensando no que deveria fazer aquele dia e onde deveria levar o amigo para que ficassem sozinhos e decidira que aquele era o melhor momento para ensinar Louis a caçar.

A caça não era um esporte muito romântico ou intimo, mas com a motivação certa poderia ser e, além do mais, permitiria que mais ninguém os acompanhasse na caminhada, já que as moças não partilhavam da mesma alegria que os homens em uma caça.

"Harry!" Gemma o chamou assim que saiu de seu quarto. "Já vai sair?"

"Sim, só estou procurando Louis. Pedi que me encontrasse perto do celeiro, mas talvez ele não tenha me escutado. Sabe onde ele está?"

"Acho que o vi na cozinha." Gemma disse pensativa. "Sim, tenho certeza que foi lá. Vera estava mais zangada do que de costume."

Harry abriu um sorriso. Era típico de Louis incomodar Vera por causa de comida. De tempos em tempos ele descia até a cozinha apenas para pegar alguns petiscos, bolos ou tortas. A cozinheira ficava furiosa.

"Irei procurar ele por lá então. Obrigado minha irmã." Harry agradeceu e já estava de saída quando Gemma o chamou outra vez.

"Você já conversou com Lottie como eu te pedi?" Perguntou em um sussurro.

"Ainda não, Gemma, me desculpe. Acabei tendo mais problemas para resolver do que esperava." Harry disse arrependido. A verdade é que havia se esquecido completamente da promessa feita para sua irmã.

"Harry, por favor, converse com ela. Você prometeu que o faria."

"Sim e vou." Harry pegou a mão de Gemma tentando a consolar. "Eu prometo que assim que tiver um tempo conversarei com ela e resolveremos o problema, se tiver um..., da melhor maneira possível."

Gemma abriu um sorriso ainda que meio triste. "Obrigada Harry."

"Parece um pouco cansada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"O baile me cansou." Gemma disse com um suspiro.

"Você não parece muito feliz." Harry constatou vendo a expressão no rosto da irmã.

"Mamãe está me pressionando para que eu arrume um marido. Ela me fez dançar a noite inteira com rapazes estranhos." Respondeu parecendo um pouco aborrecida com a situação. "Acho que ela seria mais condescendente se você já estivesse casado."

Harry fez uma careta, assustado. Anne desistira de tentar impor a ele uma esposa havia muito anos. Ele se orgulhava de ter vencido essa pequena batalha com sua mãe casamenteira. Gemma riu de sua expressão.

"Não se preocupe, posso lidar com isso. Agora vá, não quero te atrasar mais. Acho que hoje irá chover, seria bom se voltasse antes que começasse."

"Hoje não irá chover." Constatou sério.

"Tenho quase certeza que vai." Gemma disse confiante.

"O céu está sem nenhuma nuvem." Harry retrucou consternado.

"É assim que começa, não é?" Gemma contestou com um misto de compaixão e paciência parecendo que estava falando com uma pessoa muito obtusa para entender os mistérios da natureza.

"Avise a mamãe que irei voltar antes da chuva então." Harry disse sarcástico sem nenhuma paciência para continuar aquela conversa.

"Você não acredita em mim." Gemma cruzou os braços e fez a mesma expressão que ele viu inúmeras vezes em Anne.

Harry não conseguiu conter o sorriso. "Não acho que seria muito esperto da minha parte responder a essa pergunta."

"Não seria mesmo." Gemma respondeu erguendo o queixo em um gesto orgulhoso.

Harry se conteve para não revirar os olhos. A cada dia que se passava sua irmã ficava cada vez mais esperta e ardilosa. Seria difícil contê-la daqui a alguns anos, mas para a sorte de Harry ela havia herdado a inteligência por parte da mãe, que parecia ser carregada com uma boa dose de responsabilidade.

"E boa sorte com Vera." Continuou e Harry voltou-se para a irmã. "Ela não parecia nem um pouco feliz e não acho que isso tenha mudado nesses poucos minutos."

"Não penso que preciso me preocupar com Vera por esse motivo." Harry respondeu. "Com Louis na cozinha há tanto tempo, acho que há essa hora é ela que está tendo um ataque do coração."

Harry pôde ouvir os chamados zangados de Vera logo que chegou próximo à porta. Louis estava apoiado na mesa de madeira com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, enquanto a velha senhora reclamava sobre alguma coisa que havia acontecido aquele dia.

"Veja bem Sr. Tomlinson, não estou reclamando sem propósito, colocar as garrafas aqui na cozinha onde o espaço é tão escasso..." Vera dizia gesticulando para a pia, enquanto Louis roubava um bolinho recheado de chocolate da bancada. Harry cruzou os braços e se encostou preguiçosamente no batente da porta cuidando para não fazer nenhum barulho que o entregasse.

Louis lambeu a cobertura que lambuzou seus dedos e quando ergueu os olhos encontrou Harry olhando para ele com um sorriso sedutor e malicioso. O menor sorriu de volta, colocando o indicador nos lábios pedindo que não o denunciasse.

Harry alargou ainda mais seu sorriso. Louis parecia um adolescente roubando comida da cozinha e tomando o cuidado para não ser pego. Louis comeu imediatamente o bolinho inteiro com uma só mordida e seu rosto se transformou em completa inocência quando Vera se voltou em sua direção para pegar a panela do lado direito dele.

"Estou cansada de ter que ficar brigando com todos dentro dessa casa. Parecem até que não sabem de suas obrigações."

"Tenho certeza que não há outra alternativa." Louis disse compreensivo com a boca cheia.

Quando Vera deu as costas novamente para os dois, Louis piscou para ele e se lançou outra vez na direção dos bolinhos.

"Pare de roubar os bolinhos, Sr. Tomlinson!" Vera repreendeu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Louis tampou a boca para esconder o sorriso maroto que tomava conta de seus lábios e conter o ataque de tosse por ter se afogado. "E se pretende caçar ainda hoje, Sr. Styles, acho melhor ir antes que chova."

"Não vai chover Vera, mas agradeço a preocupação." Harry disse educadamente, estendendo um copo d'água para Louis.

"Faça como quiser." Resmungou saindo apressada da cozinha com várias panelas na mão.

"Acho que você a irritou." Louis disse em meio a um engasgo.

"Ah... claro! Culpe a pessoa que acabou de chegar e não a que estava roubando bolinhos há, sabe-se lá, quanto tempo." Harry brincou e Louis apenas deu de ombros.

"Tem certeza que quer caçar hoje?"

"Diga-me um motivo para não fazê-lo." Harry disse com pouca atenção, lambendo o dedo que havia passado na cobertura de um dos bolinhos.

"Por que vai chover...?" Louis retrucou passando o dedão na mancha de chocolate de sua camisa.

"Não vai chover!" Harry disse irritado e aborrecido com a implicância de todos para contradizê-lo. "Por que todo mundo fica repetindo isso?"

"Vera disse." Louis disse como se aquilo pusesse fim à questão. "Confio mil vezes mais nas habilidades delas do que nas suas."

"Vai mudar de ideia assim que ver que não choverá hoje." Harry provocou dando passagem para que Louis fosse à sua frente enquanto os dois saiam da cozinha para o lado de fora da mansão.

"Espero que esteja certo." Louis disse olhando atentamente para o céu sem nuvem alguma. "Vou incomodá-lo até semana que vem se não estiver. Tenho essa camisa em um alto valor."

Harry tinha certeza que Louis seria mesmo capaz de fazer ele se arrepender até o final de sua vida, mas não deixou se intimidar.

"Essa camisa que você acabou de sujar de chocolate?" Harry perguntou não conseguindo evitar o sorriso.

"Marca de guerra." Louis disse simplesmente. Os dois chegaram em frente ao celeiro onde Harry havia, cuidadosamente, repousado as duas espingardas em um caixote de madeira. "Então o que faremos agora?"

"Vamos para o lado norte da propriedade. É um terreno mais plano e as aves são menos ariscas, por que caçamos por lá com pouca frequência." Harry disse entregando a arma para Louis.

O menor a pegou como se fosse um enorme inseto nojento e selvagem. "E por quê?"

"As árvores no caminho são muito juntas e as raízes muito grossas. É extremamente fácil se perder por lá." Harry observava Louis segurar desajeitadamente a espingarda com as duas mãos.

"Estamos salvos desse perigo?" Louis perguntou preocupado e desconfiado.

"É claro que estamos. Essa propriedade é da nossa família a mais de cem anos!" Harry retrucou e teria ficado ofendido se não estivesse tão preocupado com a maneira que Louis segurava a arma. "Acho melhor eu tirar a munição e colocar somente quando estivermos próximo ao local da caça."

Estendeu a mão para pegar a espingarda da mão de Louis e com cuidado a tirou de seu alcance. Abriu o fecho logo abaixo do cano e retirou os projéteis de dentro dela. Seria melhor evitar ao máximo possível a aproximação de Louis com uma arma carregada.

Eles andaram por muitos quilômetros por entre as árvores. A floresta ao redor deles era estranha e desconhecida aos olhos de Harry, mas ele não estava pensando nela enquanto caminhava. Por algum motivo, a presença de Louis ficava cada vez mais evidente a cada passo que dava. O menor não falara muito durante o percurso – talvez para economizar o ar em seus pulmões – mas Harry _sentia-o_ ao seu lado.

Sua respiração era importante, o barulho de seus pés no solo firme era importante, suas mãos encostando-se aos cascos das árvores em busca de equilíbrio eram importantes. A mera presença de Louis preenchia o silêncio e Harry não exigia mais nada.

"Por favor, diga que chegamos." Louis implorou sem fôlego.

"Não, mas não falta nem meia milha." Harry constatou fazendo sombra para seus olhos com a mão para tentar ver mais adiante.

"Lembre-me de quem foi essa ideia?" Louis disse parecendo cansado somente pela caminhada.

"Foi sua, na nossa primeira parada quando estávamos perto de Kellynch." Harry lembrou em sua própria defesa.

"Já estou mais do que arrependido em propor tamanho absurdo." Louis enxugou a testa suada com a manga da camisa. "Não podemos caçar aqui?" Perguntou derrotado.

"As árvores atrapalham." Harry constatou apontando para a copa acima deles. "Vamos andando assim poderemos chegar mais rápido e você poderá descansar."

Os dois seguiram com Louis um pouco para trás pelo cansaço que parecia rapidamente tomar conta de seu corpo. Depois de muito caminharem, eles chegaram em um terreno plano. O mato ficava um pouco abaixo do joelho de Harry, era perfeito.

"Chegamos!" Harry constatou alegremente. Louis parecia exausto.

"E o que devemos fazer agora?" Louis perguntou apoiando suas mãos nos joelhos e inspirando forte algumas vezes.

"Agora vou carregar novamente a sua espingarda e andaremos mais um pouco para encontrar os pássaros." Harry disse pegando a arma da mão de Louis e colocando novamente os projéteis com muito cuidado.

"Por que não retirou da sua?" Louis perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam lado a lado.

"Retirou o que?" Harry retrucou, mas sua atenção estava voltada mais para o céu à procura dos pássaros.

"A munição." Louis fitou a arma nas mãos de Harry. "Por que não a retirou da sua arma também?"

Harry encarou Louis por alguns instantes. Era bem típico do amigo se preocupar com algo tão supérfluo. Harry sabia que Louis odiava ser tratado como alguém inferior e sem habilidades, mas às vezes não dava para negar o óbvio.

"Por que não quero ser o próximo Sr. Abshire." Disse se lembrando do senhor que morreu caçando, pois seu amigo tinha uma péssima pontaria.

"Hum... Talvez você tenha razão." Louis disse e Harry se virou surpreso.

"Tenho?"

"Não acha que tem?" Louis perguntou confuso.

"É claro que eu acho, mas é um pouco estranho ouvir você admitindo isso." Harry constatou divertido. "Poderia repetir? Acho que não escutei direito."

"Nem pensar. Já foi difícil dizer isso uma única vez. Limpe melhor os ouvidos e talvez na próxima você escute." Louis retrucou e voltou a caminhar ao seu lado.

"Então poderá haver uma próxima vez? Isso já me enche de esperança." Provocou sorrindo afetado.

"Eu disse _talvez_..." Louis entrou na provocação. "Para uma possibilidade _muito_ distante."

Harry abriu o melhor de seus sorrisos. Seduzir Louis seria mais fácil do que pensara. Nunca imaginou que um dia tentaria conquistar um homem e nem que tentaria conquistar seu melhor amigo, mas Harry já não se martirizava mais sobre esse assunto. Se Louis poderia percorrer aquele caminho, então Harry também poderia.

Ele não via a hora de poder beijar Louis novamente. Um Louis sóbrio e tonto somente de prazer. A espera o estava deixando em um estado de excitação incontrolável. Acordava quase todas as manhãs com o membro duro, mas evitara a todo o custo se tocar por dois simples motivos: primeiro por que não queria apenas a imagem de Louis na sua cabeça. Era escassa, insuficiente e frustrante. E segundo porque não queria passar por outra humilhação e gozar tão rápido como foi da última vez.

"Pare." Harry alertou colocando o braço em frente a Louis. Uma ave estava parada a uma distância segura deles, nem parecia se dar conta da presença dos dois. "Muito bem, agora é a sua vez."

Louis concordou com um gesto com a cabeça, mas parecia um pouco desanimado e cheio de tédio. Isso iria mudar em alguns instantes.

"Segure a arma com as duas mãos. Ela dará um solavanco para trás quando você puxar o gatilho, por isso, deixe os dois pés separados e mantenha as costas firmes." Harry deslizou uma mão pelas costas de Louis enquanto dava as instruções. Ainda não era hora, mas ele mal podia se aguentar.

Seu plano inicial era deixar Louis falhar na primeira tentativa e mostrar como se atirar somente depois. Ele daria uma bela aula para Louis. Uma íntima e com bastante contato físico. Uma que ele não esqueceria nunca mais.

"Apoie o cano no seu ombro. Assim o empurrão se espalhará por todo o seu corpo e a possibilidade que você caia para trás é menor." Harry ensinou com cuidado. Ele daria as instruções simples apenas para Louis não se machucar. "Quando for mirar, mire um pouco para cima."

"Entendi. Separar, apoiar, mirar." Louis parecia mais concentrado agora. Talvez a adrenalina já corresse pelo seu corpo.

"Agora é só esperar." Harry finalizou olhando para a ave em frente a eles. Depois de alguns segundos ela bateu as asas e voou. "Espere." Harry disse enquanto ela adquiria altura. "Espere."

Louis se preparou ao seu lado e ergueu a espingarda um pouco mais alto. "Agora!"

_Bum!_

Por um segundo Harry fechou os olhos instintivamente pela explosão do lado dele, no outro ele somente via a ave caindo em queda livre à sua frente.

"Eu acertei?" Louis perguntou encarando o ponto preto a alguns metros, parecendo também não acreditar. "Eu acertei!"

"Sorte de principiante." Harry retrucou desacreditado. Louis somente ignorou seu comentário e riu alto. "Tente mais uma vez." Disse apontando para outra ave à direita deles.

Harry passara quase cinco anos aprendendo a atirar. Não era possível que _não_ fosse sorte de principiante. Louis se preparou mais uma vez da mesma maneira que antes. A única diferença era o sorriso grande em seu rosto. Harry começou a contar silenciosamente.

Um, dois, três...

A ave estava voando a dois metros do chão e batia as asas freneticamente para adquirir mais altura. Harry se agachou ao lado de Louis e fitou atento o ponto cinza.

Quatro, cinco, seis, sete...

_Bum!_

Louis disparou e dessa vez Harry não fechou os olhos e conseguiu ver completamente o trajeto da ave ao chão.

Piscou diversas vezes encarando o ponto em meio à vegetação. Aquilo era inacreditável! Louis gritou feliz ao seu lado e ele não conseguiu evitar a carranca em seu rosto.

"Sorte de principiante, hein..." Zombou cutucando o seu braço.

"Pode ter morrido de ataque do coração." Constatou inutilmente a inexistente possibilidade.

"É... e eu ter atirado no momento que o coração da pobrezinha parou é somente pura coincidência."

"O barulho deve tê-la matado." Harry retrucou mal-humorado.

"Eu gosto de caçar, devíamos fazer mais isso vezes." Louis disse com um sorriso ardiloso e incrivelmente sexy serpenteando seus lábios.

Harry fechou as mãos ao lado do corpo e contou até cinco. Ele podia pular no pescoço dele a qualquer instante. Louis era odiosamente perfeito. Seu plano estava lentamente indo por água a baixo, mas não estava pronto para desistir tão facilmente.

"Tente outra vez." Retrucou entredentes.

"Tem certeza? Você não parece estar passando muito bem." Louis disse com uma preocupação fingida.

"Tente de novo. A terceira vez é a certa." Harry puxou ferrolho e preparou a arma de Louis com outra munição. Não era possível que Louis fosse tão bom de mira sem ao menos treinar! Harry sabia que o menor sempre caçava com seu pai quando o mesmo ainda era vivo, mas fazia muito tempo e Louis era muito pequeno para segurar uma arma, por isso, apenas observava. Não era possível que ainda se lembrasse.

"Tem certeza que vai aguentar a pressão quando eu acertar de novo?" Louis perguntou convencido.

"Não precisarei aguentar nada já que você não acertará pássaro nenhum." Harry retrucou não conseguindo esconder o seu tom de voz impaciente. "Atire de novo."

Louis deu de ombros e se preparou desajeitadamente. Só de ver a posição em que Louis segurava a espingarda dava para dizer que ele não era nenhum profissional. A falta de habilidade gritava a falta de treino. Não era possível que—

_Bum!_

O pássaro do tamanho do punho de Harry caiu rapidamente no chão com um baque quando bateu na terra compacta.

"Nossa... Isso deve ser tão constrangedor para você." Louis disse depois do silêncio que formou entre eles. Harry não sabia se conseguiria formar nenhuma outra palavra que não fosse impropérios naquele momento. "Vou ser franco eu esperava um pouco mais de dificuldade depois—"

"Como você faz isso?" Harry interrompeu impaciente e a beira de um ataque de nervos.

"Não sei não." Louis disse simplesmente. "Por que não me disse que era tão fácil?"

"Por que não é!" Gritou irritado jogando os cabelos que caiam em seus olhos para trás. "Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar?"

"O que diabo você quer dizer?" Louis perguntou piscando diversas vezes.

Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas não conseguia controlar o próprio nervosismo. O caderno, os poemas, a confissão de Louis quando estava bêbado haviam sido demais para ele. Tudo o que sabia sobre seu amigo há quase uma década parecia uma grande mentira.

"Mentiu para mim que não sabia caçar?" Harry acusou sem enrolação.

"Isso é uma pergunta?" Louis replicou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim."

"Não, eu não sabia caçar antes. A última vez que saí para caçar foi com o meu pai que faleceu logo depois. Você sabe muito bem disso." O sorriso de Louis havia se apagado aquela altura e agora o amigo o fitava sério.

"Eu sei?" Harry perguntou retoricamente abrindo os braços em um gesto amplo. Virou-se para as suas coisas no chão e as pegou sem nenhum cuidado. "Ultimamente nem parece que eu te conheço."

"Sabe... essa é a segunda vez que você fala isso." Louis constatou o seguindo a cada passo. Eles já entravam na floresta fechada e Harry não queria discutir ali. Precisava se concentrar para achar o caminho certo, mas sua mente não parava de gritar. "Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Harry?"

"Quero." Harry virou-se subitamente e completamente fora de si. Estava tão furioso que nem conseguia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e tentar seria inútil. Louis parecia ter milhares de segredos e não havia nenhum problema com isso se não fossem todos direcionados a ele. Harry se sentia completamente no escuro.

"Quando você estava bêbado eu perguntei se..." Harry parou em duvida e Louis apenas moveu a cabeça o incentivando. Suspirou uma vez e continuou. "Eu perguntei e você disse que já havia beijado outros homens."

Por um segundo, os olhos azuis foram tomados por completo pânico, Louis corou profundamente e desviou os olhos dos seus. Harry não queria que ele se sentisse constrangido, mas que fosse franco. Se aquele era o único caminho então ele o tomaria.

"Você perguntou...?" Louis murmurou pensativo.

"Sim. Vai negar?" Harry perguntou atônico. Ele não acreditava que Louis havia inventado aquilo, bêbados costumam dizer a verdade.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Confrontou zangado olhando diretamente para seus olhos.

A paciência de Harry havia acabado no momento que o segundo pássaro caiu no chão, a de Louis quando Harry fez essa pergunta. Não era para eles estarem discutindo, se Louis não tivesse que ser bom em tudo, eles, muito provavelmente, estariam se beijando. Os lábios de Louis estariam contra os seus naquele momento. Pensar naquilo o deixava ainda mais furioso.

Uma trovoada encheu o silêncio entre eles. Harry sabia que ia chover, mas constatar com seus próprios olhos o inevitável parecia ser doloroso demais, por isso nem ergueu a cabeça e continuou com os olhos fixos em Louis. O melhor ainda o fitava com desafio por aqueles longos segundos, parecia estar esperando sua reação.

"Temos que ir para casa." Harry retrucou ajeitando a espingarda pendurada em seu ombro.

"Espere." Louis o chamou depois que ele deu dois passos para longe. Harry tentou o provocar virando-se o mais lentamente possível. "Por que você disse _outros_?"

"O quê?" Harry perguntou confuso com a linha de pensamento de Louis. Dois pingos grossos e gelados caíram em seu rosto. Era só o que faltava para terminar aquele dia, voltar para a casa molhado e ter que ouvir os comentários convencidos de Gemma.

"Você disse: beijado _outros_ homens. Por que você falaria—" Louis parou no meio da frase assustado. Alguns pingos de chuva haviam caído no seu rosto e escorregaram por seu pescoço.

O menor passou os dedos pelo trajeto que a gota fez por alguns instantes. Quando ergueu o olhar para Harry, os olhos azuis estavam brilhando em lembranças.

_Maldição._

"Você me beijou." Louis sussurrou. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, uma lembrança. Ele o olhou completamente pasmo e Harry ficou paralisado sem nem ao menos saber o que dizer. "Você me beijou." Repetiu dessa vez mais determinado. Os olhos azuis o fitaram cheios de ira.

Harry deu dois passos para trás. O ódio que emanava do corpo de Louis não era bem o que esperava.

"Hum..." Resmungou sem nem ao menos saber o que dizer. Ninguém nunca havia tido uma reação daquela sobre um beijo _dele_.

"Você me beijou quando eu estava _bêbado_?" Louis rosnou possesso de raiva.

Com um movimento rápido avançou até onde estava e Harry só sentiu o punho dele em seu rosto quando foi jogado ao chão. A arma caiu ao seu lado em uma poça lamacenta.

Levou a mão ao rosto e um pequeno filete de sangue saiu de sua boca. Talvez tivesse realmente merecido aquele soco.

"Levanta." Louis rugiu.

Harry olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos injetados de Louis o olhando com uma fúria que nunca fora destinada a ele. Com um pouco de medo, Harry percebeu que estava muito bem no chão.

"Levanta!" Repetiu gritando. A chuva já havia começado e Louis parecia bem mais apavorante debaixo dela. Harry evita todas as brigas que pode, nunca viu razão suficiente para começar uma. Sempre fora simpático e educado demais para elas. Geralmente, Harry conseguia se safar de um problema apenas dando um argumento – na maioria das vezes – bom o bastante para terminá-las e seu sorriso adorável com covinhas.

Naquele momento, com Louis respirando com dificuldade e com as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo, ele teve certeza que seu sorriso não iria amolecer o coração do amigo. Por enquanto, o chão era sua salvação até os olhos azuis se acalmassem.

Louis pareceu perceber o plano dele ou não ter paciência suficiente para esperar que Harry se levantasse e se jogou contra seu corpo no chão. Sendo um pouco mais forte que Louis ele conseguia se proteger, mas a sua força não era suficiente para aplacar toda a ira presa no corpo do amigo.

"Me beijou quando eu estava bêbado—" Louis foi interrompido pelos próprios socos que tentava dar em qualquer parte do corpo dele. Harry tentava proteger a si mesmo e segurar os braços dele. Uma tarefa impossível. "Seu covarde de merda."

A chuva caia forte e implacável nos corpos dos dois. Harry ficaria um pouco mais preocupado com o estado de sua roupa se não estivesse tão preocupado em salvar sua vida. Louis parecia ensandecido e furioso.

Suas mãos quase conseguiram segurar os pulsos de Louis, mas com um movimento rápido o menor empurrou seu tronco no chão e prendeu suas mãos acima de sua cabeça. Os segundos se passaram com Louis em cima dele arfando pesado. Seu rosto estava tão perto que, mesmo com a chuva molhada, Harry conseguia sentir a respiração quente em sua pele.

Harry inclinou sua cabeça para frente, mas Louis foi para trás apenas alguns centímetros, só para não deixar que seus lábios se encostassem. Confuso, tentou mais uma vez se lançar para cima, mas suas mãos presas o impediam e Louis apenas por provocação aumentou a distância entre eles.

Harry sabia que teria que pedir, mas não estava no humor para aquilo. As coxas de Louis batiam em seu quadril e o menor estava sentado exatamente em cima do seu pau que já começava a endurecer. Saber que Louis, com toda a certeza já conseguia sentir sua meia ereção era bastante humilhante, principalmente na posição em que se encontrava.

Louis pressionou o quadril para baixo e Harry teve que segurar o gemido em sua boca. Ele também poderia jogar aquele jogo. Os olhos azuis o fitavam claramente excitado, Louis se inclinou para frente e gotas grossas e geladas de chuva bateram no rosto dele. O menor roçou lentamente seus lábios, mas se afastou assim que Harry se inclinou para frente. Sua desvantagem era bastante clara, no entanto.

"Me beije droga!" Rosnou e Louis o encarou por alguns instantes. Quando achou que ele não mais o faria, Louis avançou e devorou sua boca numa explosão de raiva e vontade. Uma onda quente de desejo foi transmitida por todo o seu corpo até as pontas de seus dedos. Preso pelos pulsos e pelo corpo macio de Louis em cima dele, Harry não podia nem se quer se mexer.

Arfou contra os lábios finos e Louis aproveitou para enfiar a língua entre os seus. Harry estava acostumado em dominar e não ser dominado. A sensação era diferente e estranha. Quase submissa. Lutou para tomar o controle e sentiu o aperto aumentar em seus pulsos.

"Harry, eu juro por Deus que vou arrancar sua língua." Louis rosnou oscilante sobre ele, para depois o beijar novamente. Dessa vez, Harry deixou ser dominado.

Para si mesmo, resolveu dizer que só havia feito isso, pois Louis parecia que iria explodir de raiva a qualquer momento, mas seu pau pulsando em suas calças revelava outros sentimentos que preferiu não explorar muito a fundo.

O beijo não era calmo e suave, Harry tinha a impressão que no estado em que estava jamais conseguiria atingir aqueles sentimentos nunca mais. Nunca pensou que um único beijo poderia ser tão lascivo. Seu corpo ardia de prazer, a língua quente de Louis explorava cada canto de sua boca e era um completo êxtase. Provavelmente seria também sua perdição, pois não conseguia controlar o seu próprio corpo de incendiar em chamas.

Louis afastou os lábios de sua boca para provar a pele levemente salgada e molhada do seu pescoço. Harry estremeceu de prazer e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi choramingar e arquear mais ainda seu pescoço. Louis gemeu sobre sua pele e o provocou novamente pressionando a bunda no seu pau duro para depois se afastar com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Chega, pensou Harry. Fazia semanas que não gozava, fazia semanas que tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Louis, ele estava sem paciência nenhuma para continuar sendo provocado daquele jeito. Sem perceber, Louis acabou afrouxando o aperto nos seus pulsos e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para se libertar.

Agarrou os cabelos molhados e finos do amigo e puxou para trás, devorando seus lábios logo em seguida. Louis choramingou contra sua boca e se esfregou contra a sua ereção lascivamente enquanto Harry tomava o controle. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso vencedor em seus lábios.

"Cala a boca." Louis murmurou contra a sua boca envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço. O coração de Harry batia incontrolável e ele ofegava e gemia a cada toque.

Louis começou a investir contra ele e pressionar a bunda macia no seu pau. Eles estavam debaixo de uma chuva torrencial, sentados na lama, sujando todas as suas roupas de um jeito que seria muito difícil de explicar depois e tudo isso parecia incrivelmente excitante.

"Deite com suas costas no meio peito." Harry conseguiu dizer depois que eles pararam de se beijar. A chuva havia há muito tempo sido esquecida, parecia somente um entreposto para suas roupas molhadas e grudadas em seus corpos.

"O quê? Por quê?" Louis perguntou confuso. Somente ele para questioná-lo naquele momento.

"Apenas faça." Retrucou Harry impaciente.

Louis se deitou sobre ele e sem querer empurrou o quadril para baixo. Harry soltou um gemido sôfrego pela fricção perfeita que a bunda dele oferecia. O menor pareceu entender e se esfregou um pouco mais contra o seu pau jogando a cabeça para trás e deitando sobre o seu ombro.

"Oh porra!" Harry gemeu fracamente e segurou firme os dois lados da cintura de Louis o incitando a se pressionar para baixo. Fodeu a bunda acima dele com certo desespero que fazia tempo que não sentia. Louis não era frágil e suave, mesmo Harry cravando os dedos em sua carne, o menor só gemia de prazer e se empurrava para baixo com tanta força que ele praticamente não precisou fazer nada.

Por Deus! Ele estava completamente vestido, aquilo não deveria ser tão gostoso e, com toda a certeza, não deveria estar tão frenético sobre isso. Não era nem uma foda de verdade, era a simulação de uma foda.

Mas o momento parecia certo. Louis parecia certo. Havia algo de extremamente excitante em saber que era o amigo que estava em cima dele. Que era o peso do corpo de Louis que agora o protegia da chuva. 

"Me beije." Pediu urgentemente entre arfadas.

O ângulo era estranho e Harry teve que erguer o braço para se ajeitar melhor, mas mesmo assim o fez. A barba rala de Louis pinicava seu rosto, era diferente de quando Harry o beijou bêbado, um pouco mais áspero e menos suave, mas não era ruim. Ele empurrava e pressionava seu quadril de encontro com seu membro. Harry mal conseguia sentir a fenda da bunda de Louis, a calça grudada pela chuva atrapalhava, o peso e ter o menor se esfregando contra ele daquele jeito ajudavam muito. 

Percebeu que Louis se equilibrava com apenas uma mão na lama, a outra estava em seu pau explicitamente duro por debaixo de suas calças molhadas. Desajeitadamente, Harry tirou a mão dele do caminho e apertou seu membro fechando seus dedos ao redor com um pouco força. Não se atreveu a colocar a mão dentro da calça. Uma parte sua estava completamente preparada em se esfregar em um homem, a outra parte - aquela lá no fundo de sua mente que Harry preferia trancar e calar para não precisar pensar em nada daquilo - não estava pronta para sentir o pau de um homem daquele jeito. 

Louis soltou um gemido surpreso e virou-se para ele. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de desejo e _algo mais_. Harry achou um ritmo satisfatório que pareceu agradar o outro que agora gemia incontrolavelmente. 

Ele grunhia e em um instante sentiu tudo contrair. Quente e gelado se misturaram em sua barriga. Tentou impedir desacelerando o ritmo, mas já era tarde demais, ele estava gozando em um tempo recorde. Teria sido bastante humilhante se Louis não tivesse gozado com ele, mas depois de mais algumas investidas ele também veio com um grito surdo contra sua boca.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos apenas parados e tentando recuperar o fôlego. Louis tombou a cabeça ao lado dele. Seu cabelo já deveria estar todo cheio de lama.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou baixo somente para preencher o silencio constrangedor que havia se estabelecido entre os dois.

Louis acenou afirmativamente e inclinou a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. "E você?"

"Sim."

Havia feito muito mais do que apenas beijado um homem. Não que Harry considerasse _aquilo_ como muito mais, mas gozar e sentir tanta atração por um homem era completamente errado. Quando uma onda de remorso começou a tomar conta de seu corpo ele olhou para Louis ao seu lado.

Ele parecia tão bonito assim: com a franja colada na testa por causa da água, com os lábios inchados e rubros pelos beijos, com os olhos tão azuis, brilhantes e vivos. Parecia _delicioso_. Só de pensar que as roupas de Louis deveriam estar tão meladas de gozo quanto às dele, só de pensar que se não estivesse tão receoso poderia colocar a mão por dentro de suas calças e _sentir_ isso. Harry poderia fazer Louis gozar de novo.

"Sr. Styles." Ouviram uma voz próxima a eles dizer e no mesmo instante Louis saltou de cima dele com um pulo. Zayn estava parado a quase três metros de distância e os olhava de cima. "Sr. Tomlinson."

O mordomo cumprimentou os dois educadamente, Zayn carregava um guarda-chuva e não parecia chocado ou espantado como era de se esperar depois de encontrar os dois em tal situação.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou despreocupado.

"O que... o que poderia ter acontecido?" Harry disse não conseguindo controlar o seu tom de voz claramente mentiroso. Louis o lançou um olhar irritado.

"Vocês estavam no chão." Zayn disse devagar levantando um pouco a voz quando um trovão cortou o céu. "Se machucaram quando caíram?"

Harry suspirou aliviado e pôde ver Louis pelo canto do olho fazer o mesmo.

"Harry tropeçou." Louis disse com um sorriso e uma calma fingida. "Fui ajudá-lo, mas acabei me atrapalhando também."

Harry forçou-se a sorrir também. Nunca fora um bom mentiroso, era bom ter Louis ao seu lado para fazer aquele trabalho. Os três ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor enquanto Zayn parecia avaliá-los.

"Vocês esqueceram o guarda-chuva." Zayn constatou caminhando até eles. "Pensei que conseguiria chegar antes da chuva, mas falhei. Como estava na metade do caminho achei que seria um desperdício se não o percorresse inteiro, os senhores não acham?"

Harry e Louis concordaram rapidamente e pegaram os dois guarda-chuvas que Zayn estendeu a eles.

"Obrigado, Zayn. Nem precisava fazer todo esse esforço." Harry agradeceu educadamente.

"Não foi esforço nenhum, Sr. Styles. Acho melhor caminharmos mais rápido, podem acabar se resfriando com essas roupas molhadas." Com um olhar o mordomo avaliou a roupa encharcadas e enlameada dos dois, depois virou-se e começou a andar na direção oposta.

"Acha que ele viu alguma coisa?" Louis perguntou parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

"Não." Mentiu sem tirar os olhos das costas de Zayn. Louis abriu o guarda-chuva e estremeceu de frio. "Mas acho que da próxima vez precisamos ser mais cuidadosos."

Louis o olhou com um misto de confusão e espanto.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou desconfortável com a intensidade que os olhos azuis o olhavam.

"Nada." Louis respondeu suavemente.

"Melhor nos apressarmos antes que ele volte." Mudou de assunto rapidamente.

"E porque diabo ele precisa nos entregar um guarda-chuva no meio da tempestade?" Louis retrucou pegando a arma jogada no chão. "Nós já estamos molhados mesmo! Que diferença faz? Parece até que podemos derreter. Você é muito mimado, Harry."

Harry não pode conter o sorriso. "Zayn trouxe o guarda-chuva para você também. O que isso te torna?"

"Alguém que foi agraciado pelos planos do destino." Louis disse e abriu um sorriso grande.

"Ah claro! Que besteira a minha." Harry queria beijar mais uma vez Louis, queria morder e sugar aqueles lábios deliciosos. Mas ele não podia. Mesmo que Zayn estivesse agora bem distante o risco ainda era muito grande e Harry não estava preparado para perder tudo.

"Espera." Louis segurou seu braço o virando. Lambeu o dedão e passou-o no canto da sua boca. "Tem um pouco de sangue."

"Que romântico." Harry zombou com um sorriso afetado. "Essa é a sua maneira de pedir desculpas?"

"Nem pensar. Você mereceu aquele soco e sabe muito bem disso." Louis retrucou pressionando o polegar mais forte na sua boca. Harry resmungou de dor.

"Acho que precisarei de alguns beijos para que sare totalmente." Provocou e Louis rolou os olhos antes de voltar a andar. Mesmo com o movimento rápido Harry ainda conseguiu ver o sorriso em seus lábios.

xx


	10. Chapter 10

_"Tenho tanto medo do que pode acontecer quando Harry perceber o que realmente está fazendo, quando ele começar a pensar nas coisas que ignora. Sei que vou sair ferido, sei que ele vai quebrar meu coração, mas não consigo dar um passo para trás. Não consigo dar as costas. Não enquanto Harry segura a minha mão."_

Harry passou o indicador da direita para a esquerda pelos livros empoeirados da quarta estante até chegar ao sétimo. A velha capa azul-celeste meio velha e desgastada não se destacava na biblioteca. Puxou-a para fora e, com um pouco de dificuldade, enfiou a mão no buraco. Com dois dedos conseguiu capturar o que estava procurando.

O livro de couro de Louis veio para fora rapidamente e ele abriu um sorriso. Estava praticamente na metade, mas com tudo que havia acontecido nas ultimas horas não havia conseguido terminar.

Depois que os dois chegaram encharcados em casa, foram abordados por suas mães preocupadas e vigilantes que não os deixaram nenhum momento sozinhos. Queria conversar com Louis, mesmo que fosse sujo e congelando até os ossos, mas aquilo não foi possível. Harry logo pediu a Zayn que preparasse um banho para eles e foi se deitar com o gosto de Louis em seus lábios.

Acordou muito cedo e seus caminhos se desencontraram pela manhã. Já estava perdendo a paciência. Como duas pessoas que viviam na mesma casa poderiam se _desencontrar_? Como tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça era Louis, Harry achou melhor se ocupar e se distrair terminando de ler o caderno dele.

Abriu-o até chegar a pagina em que havia parado. A maioria das folhas Harry quase não conseguia entender a caligrafia. Muitas palavras eram riscadas e algumas eram tão exprimidas que ficavam irreconhecíveis. Para saber de todos os versos, teria que pedir à Louis a identificação de algumas letras e isso estava além do seu alcance.

Harry quase podia sentir Louis ao seu lado quando lia seus poemas, pareciam mais vividos depois do que os dois passaram. Eles falavam de amor principalmente. Um amor que deveria ser escondido, mas que era tão grande que viveria para sempre. Era o que estava escrito em uma folha amarela junto com algumas palavras dispersas.

_Always in my heart_

Para sempre no meu coração. Harry ficou encarando e repetindo em sua cabeça essas palavras até que elas deixassem de fazer sentido. Três batidas na porta o acordaram de seu estupor.

"Só um minuto." Gritou tentando manter a voz estável. Correu até a estante e guardou seguramente o caderno de Louis atrás do livro enorme. Não havia risco em deixa-lo ali, por mais que Louis gostasse de ler, nunca se aventurava nas (como ele mesmo dizia) tediosas biografias. Era seguro o bastante.

Penteou os cabelos com uma mão e os arrumou o melhor que pode. Sentou-se na cadeira do escritório e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. "Entre."

Para sua decepção era Zayn que estava na porta com algumas correspondências. Harry soltou um suspiro frustrado.

"Bom dia, Sr. Styles."

"Bom dia, Zayn. Por favor, me diga que não terei que fazer mais contas." Disse pensando nos gastos da família que teria que colocar no livro da casa.

"Não é nada disso, senhor. Todas são convites de festas pela região. Costumo entrega-los a Sra. Styles, mas pensei em verificar se o senhor mesmo não quer ficar responsável por eles."

"Prefiro que minha mãe continue responsáveis por essas coisas. Se ficarem comigo vou jogá-los todos na lareira e jamais sairei para baile nenhum." Harry retrucou se lembrando de como é propício Eleanor estar naqueles lugares.

"Muito bem, continuarei a passá-los para a Sra. Styles então." Zayn disse guardando um amontoado muito grande de cartas em seu bolso do paletó. "Chegou também essa carta para o senhor hoje de manhã."

Zayn o estendeu um envelope branco e com um selo vermelho. Quando Harry o virou viu o nome _Liam Payne_ escrito com uma letra bastante caprichada.

"É do Liam." Harry informou mal acreditando. Payne não falava com a família Styles e com os Tomlinson fazia alguns anos.

Ele era muito amigo de Harry quando chegara a Londres, mas a antipatia de Louis por ele cresceu ao nível do insuportável. Harry não sabia muito bem como a briga havia começado, mas era só falar no nome de Liam que Louis ficava irado por semanas. Até que um dia, Harry deixou os dois no mesmo cômodo por quinze minutos, somente isso ou até menos, quando voltou, Louis socava Liam sem piedade no chão. Por muito tempo tentou perguntar o porquê daquela briga, mas a raiva que emanava de Louis toda vez que tocava no assunto foi o suficiente para que ele parasse. Naquela época, Harry teve que fazer uma escolha e escolheu Louis.

Disse para Liam se afastar, não queria deixar de ser amigo dele já que não via motivo para tal atitude, mas a distância era necessária. Payne não ficou satisfeito com sua explicação, ofendeu Louis na sua frente o que foi suficiente para que Harry o tirasse de sua casa e não fizesse mais questão de amizade alguma.

Abriu a carta receoso. Não tinha ideia do conteúdo dela e a verdade era que até não se importava, mas a estranheza atiçava sua curiosidade. Zayn ainda não havia saído do seu lugar. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, Harry sabia que o mordomo ficara sabendo da briga deles. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas escritas com a caligrafia de Payne.

"Ele está vindo para Kellynch e quer _reatar os laços uma vez desfeitos com a família Styles e Tomlinson._ " Harry repetiu as palavras que lia entorpecido. O conteúdo da carta era muito mais do que esperava, parecia que o outro estava extremamente arrependido.

Ergueu o olhar e seus olhos verdes encontraram a expressão fechada e ilegível de Zayn.

"Acha que ele fala a verdade?" Perguntou desconfiado e temeroso em receber uma negativa.

"O Sr. Payne sempre foi muito bom em dizer o que fosse preciso para que pudesse ganhar o que desejasse." O mordomo disse sabedoramente.

"Isso é um sim ou um não?" Harry retrucou confuso.

"Está mais para um: tenha cuidado." Ele tinha que contratar alguém menos misterioso para lhe dar conselhos. "E mesmo que minha opinião seja de pouca valia, acho que deveria, antes de qualquer coisa, falar com o Sr. Tomlinson. Afinal, ele tem grande responsabilidade no desfecho dessa... _amizade_."

Zayn disse a ultima palavra cheio de sarcasmo e ele preferiu ignorar seu tom de voz.

"Ele recusaria no mesmo instante." Harry suspirou resignado. "Mesmo se Liam estiver arrependido, Louis nunca o daria outra chance."

Seria muito bom se os três fossem amigos novamente. Harry se lembrava de como era os quatro primeiros meses que se conheceram. Louis não guardava rancor nenhum contra Liam e tudo estava na mais extrema paz. Eles se divertiam e riam como verdadeiros amigos deveriam fazer.

"Tenho certeza que o senhor saberá o que é melhor a se fazer." Zayn disse e mesmo não houvesse nenhuma sinceridade em sua voz, não havia nenhuma ofensa também. O mordomo parecia saber que não importava o que dissesse, Harry não o ouviria, principalmente se fosse algo responsável. "Agora se me der licença, Sr. Styles."

"Espere Zayn." Harry pediu levantando-se sem jeito da cadeira. Não sabia nem como começar aquele assunto. "Sobre ontem, quando nos encontrou na chuva, talvez você tenha visto alguma coisa que— que pareça ser algo constrangedor e errado."

"Vocês caíram de um barranco em um dia chuvoso. Não há nada demais nisso, Sr. Styles."

Harry encarou o rosto de Zayn à procura de alguma coisa a mais atrás daquelas palavras. Harry realmente precisava de outro mordomo que pudesse ler mais facilmente. Suspirou aborrecido.

"Mesmo assim eu peço que não comente nada sobre o assunto com as famílias, por favor." Harry prendeu a respiração. Aquela conversa era mais constrangedora que o acontecimento em si.

"O assuntou já está esquecido." Zayn confirmou.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu com um suspiro de alivio.

O mordomo saiu batendo a porta atrás dele e Harry ficou sozinho novamente com seus pensamentos e com mais uma preocupação que teria que lidar. Liam e suas desculpas. Preferia mil vezes fazer as malditas contas.

Harry já estava no meio do corredor quando viu Louis na porta do seu quarto. Louis congelou parecendo temeroso quando seus olhos se encontraram. Os dois teriam que se falar alguma hora, não importava o quão constrangidos estavam. Encheu seus pulmões de ar e andou até ele.

"Bom dia." Disse suavemente quando chegou perto o bastante.

Não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, o que deveria falar, ou como deveria se portar. Eles eram amigos, mas passaram daquela linha sem pedirem permissão de qualquer parte. Era um pouco constrangedor, carregado e tenso. Louis o olhava com aqueles enormes e brilhantes olhos azuis. Harry queria beijar seus lábios e morder seu pescoço até que estremecesse debaixo dele.

"Bom dia." Louis respondeu com um sorriso inseguro. Depois de alguns minutos com um silêncio denso e pesado e sem qualquer contato visual, Louis pareceu resolver tomar a atitude que Harry postergava.

"Acho que precisamos conversar. Quer entrar?" Ofereceu abrindo a porta do seu quarto. Harry entrou hesitante.

Queria evitar aquela conversa, de preferência queria evitar todas as conversas que pudessem levar a uma análise dos fatos, mas não havia como escapar. Fechou e abriu suas mãos trêmulas quatro vezes enquanto Louis fechava a porta e ficava a três passos de distância. Ele também parecia nervoso, o que era bastante estranho.

Para Harry, Louis sempre soube como olhar uma pessoa nos olhos sem se preocupar em que situação estava ou que posição social ela ocupava. Louis sempre foi seguro de si. Mas ali estava ele: limpando as mãos suadas em sua calça (bem discretamente para que Harry não percebesse) e lhe dando um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta engraçada.

"Então... sobre o que aconteceu ontem." Louis começou não olhando em seus olhos. "Eu não sei se deveria me desculpar—"

"Não quero que se desculpe." Harry interrompeu rapidamente.

O pior que ter aquela conversa era se ela girasse em torno de arrependimento, porque talvez não conseguisse controlar os próprios pensamentos se aquilo acontecesse. Se Louis, o mais responsável dos dois, se arrependia então Harry teria que se arrepender em dobro. Era estranho, incomum e diferente. Com toda a certeza, não queria analisar os fatos agora.

"Não quero me desculpar." Louis disse com segurança o encarando pela primeira vez.

Harry fitou seu rosto. Seu cheiro estava afogando-o, mal dava para respirar direito. Tentava se concentrar, mas só conseguia pensar em beijar sua boca, morder seus lábios, provar da pele salgada de seu pescoço, mas só depois de arrancar aquele lenço branco com o nó malfeito. Harry poderia abrir alguns botões da sua camisa sem que ele ao menos notasse.

Uma voz lá no fundo de sua cabeça poderia dizer que aquilo não era normal e gritar para que ele parasse, mas Harry nunca deu ouvidos para qualquer voz em sua mente. Queria explorar, descobrir. Queria encher sua pele com seus beijos e afagos. Queria ver Louis completamente nu. Suas mão tremiam só de imaginar. Era muito orgulhoso para admitir seus próprios temores. Louis era mais experiente que ele, não precisava ser um gênio para perceber aquilo e Harry se enchia de insegurança.

"Então, resolvemos tudo não é mesmo?" Nunca foram muito bons em resolver seus problemas conversando e Harry não estava com humor para passar a tarde falando sobre assunto que preferia ignorar.

Avançou pegando os dois lados do rosto de Louis e o puxou para um beijo. Louis pareceu confuso por um momento, mas logo estava correspondendo com a mesma intensidade. Agarrou seus braços e subiu suas mãos pelo peito dele até que elas estivessem envolvendo sua nuca. Harry grunhiu aborrecido. Ele nunca aceitaria ser o submisso sem que eles tivessem que guerrear por isso antes.

Tirou a mão de Louis de sua nuca com brutalidade e o jogou na cama. Cobriu o corpo dele com o seu e o beijou novamente. Louis tinha um gosto maravilhoso, sua boca era quente e molhada na medida certa. Adorava a maneira como ele arfava toda vez que mordia o canto de sua boca. Como nunca percebera seus lábios eram perfeitos para beijar?

Gemeu quando Louis agarrou seus cabelos e os puxou para trás, oferecendo um sorriso para depois morder seus lábios rubros e inchados. Harry passeou suas mãos pelos dois lados do corpo de Louis, quando chegou em sua cintura a apertou forte e possessivamente deslizando até suas coxas. Com um gemido, Louis arqueou a virilha para cima e Harry sentiu a meia ereção dele em sua coxa.

Com Louis sem fôlego e com os cabelos para todos os lados, Harry poderia tocar em seu pau bem ali, bem agora. Sem possibilidade de voltar atrás. Um bolo de ar e medo ficou preso em sua garganta, mas respirou fundo obrigando a se acalmar. Se fugisse agora a possibilidade que tivesse outra chance era quase nula. Tinha quase certeza que Louis não o deixaria se aproximar novamente se isso pudesse ser um problema para a amizade dos dois.

Então, era melhor começar com algo mais fácil. Com uma mão trêmula ele desabotoou a camisa de algodão com bastante dificuldade. O terceiro botão ficou preso, Harry o empurrou para a direita e depois para a esquerda esfregando sua unha na costura. Podia desabotoar qualquer roupa em um segundo, podia desfazer corpetes mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, as roupas mais difíceis e complicadas se tornavam um quebra cabeça de criança em suas mãos, mas aquele era a merda de um buraco pequeno demais para um botão de um centímetro. Louis precisava de camisas novas com botões lisos e arredondados perfeitos para arrancar com um puxão. Frustrado desistiu e beijou Louis com ferocidade e volúpia.

"Harry." Seu nome vibrou na boca de Louis descendo por sua garganta. Esfregou sua ereção na coxa dele e gemeu extasiado.

"Harry." Louis repetiu com mais ênfase e mais alerta. Harry soltou um suspiro impaciente. Não queria parar agora. Tentou uma ultima vez desconcentrar Louis de seja lá o que estivesse pensando e deslizou seus dedos pelo seu tórax, sugando e mordendo a pele de seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo. Louis gemeu oscilado e Harry pressionou sua virilha para baixo, dessa vez esfregando suas ereções.

"Porra." Louis estremeceu entrecortado arqueando as costas para cima e jogando a cabeça para trás. Harry desajeitadamente enfiou a mão dentro da camisa meio aberta e beliscou seu mamilo rosado em sua pele levemente bronzeada. Louis soltou um arquejo e o olhou com seus olhos arregalados de surpresa. Estava maravilhoso com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos escuros e excitados. Harry esfregou e apertou a ponta de seu mamilo entre seus dedos enquanto ele se contorcia debaixo de si. Ele poderia não ser experiente quando o assusto era um homem, mas tinha a vantagem de conhecer seu próprio corpo.

"Harry espera." Louis puxou sua mão e a segurou o impedindo de se soltar. "Acho que deveríamos ir mais devagar."

"Mais devagar?" Harry odiava aquelas palavras. "Por quê?"

"Por que você está tremendo." Acusou puxando a mão dele de dentro de sua camisa e a colocando de frente para seu rosto. Harry se surpreendeu somente um pouco com seus dedos visível e vergonhosamente trêmulos bem à sua frente.

"Eu estou bem." Tentou argumentar avançando para mais um beijo. Louis já tinha fechado a boca, mas mesmo assim Harry colocou a língua para fora e lambeu obscenamente seus lábios.

"Eu estou falando sério." Louis retrucou se esquivando.

"Eu também. Posso estar um pouco nervoso, mas quero isso. Já pensei sobre o assunto." Harry contestou odiando ser tratado como alguém imaculado e inocente. Podia muito bem tomar as próprias decisões.

"Não acho que você tenha pensado em tudo." Louis disse apreensivo e esfregando as duas mãos no rosto.

"Eu pensei—"

"Não Harry, não pensou." Retrucou parecendo impaciente com sua teimosia. "Você só está pensando em não surtar quando tocar no meu pau e chupar minhas bolas."

"Vou ter que chupar suas bolas?" Assim que a pergunta saiu pelos seus lábios soube que era a pergunta errada. Louis o olhou indignado e furioso e empurrou seu peito para que ele se afastasse.

"Saia de cima de mim!" Caiu para a direita enquanto Louis tentava levantar da cama. Foi mais rápido, segurou sua coxa e forçou seu corpo para cima dele. Louis ficou preso e deitado entre seus dois braços.

"Desculpe. Não estou com nojo, só estou perguntando." Louis parecia nem o estar ouvindo, mexia freneticamente as pernas tentando se libertar. Harry perdeu a paciência quando o joelho dele atingiu seu saco.

"O que quer que eu faça?" Explodiu sem fôlego e pareceu ser suficiente para que Louis parasse de tentar fugir, mas não para que ficasse quieto.

"Não sei Harry, o que você quer fazer? Por que parece que nem você sabe disso ainda." Retrucou sarcasticamente.

"Nesse momento?" Harry perguntou furioso. "Nesse momento, eu quero te beijar até que você cale essa maldita e deliciosa boca, quero te beijar até que você esqueça como pronunciar o meu nome, mas de uma maneira que você só consiga pensar em mim e quero te tocar... Quero tanto te tocar que minhas mãos queimam quando não estão passeando pelo seu corpo e quando estão formigam pedindo por mais quando." Harry esfregou seu nariz no rosto de Louis que suspirou engasgado e ele baixou sua voz. "Quero tirar todas as suas roupas, quero que fique nu para que eu possa mergulhar dentro de você e eu— eu quero tanto chupar suas bolas. Quero que você goze para mim."

Era um pouco estranho ouvir sua própria voz dizendo aquelas palavras, mas foi quase um alivio dizê-las. Ele ficou encarando o mar azul dos olhos de Louis por alguns instantes. Desceu seus lábios para que eles roçassem nos de Louis e ouviu um pequeno arquejo deixando sua boca.

"E sim Louis, eu estou apavorado. Estou tão apavorado que mal posso pensar direito, mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. Eu _sei_ o que estou fazendo Louis e essa é minha decisão, minha responsabilidade e se você também quiser isso, podemos fazer isso juntos."

Harry disse firme e Louis ficou encarnando por alguns instantes para depois. Suspirou e cedeu:

"Tudo bem." Ele se conteve para não abrir um sorriso vitorioso. "Mas vamos fazer isso nos meus termos."

Estava muito bom para ser verdade.

"Quais termos?" Harry perguntou sentando na cama resignado. Aquela conversa poderia ir longe.

"Nós não faremos sexo—"

"Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?" Interrompeu indignado.

"Sim Harry eu ouvi, mas ainda não acho que estamos prontos para avançar para esse... nível."

"Pensei que você já tinha passado desse nível com os homens que beijou." Harry retrucou odiando como sua voz saiu cheia de ciúmes.

"Não transei com nenhum homem. Não estava preparado antes como não estou preparado agora. Faço isso por mim também." Louis disse virando o queixo numa expressão orgulhosa.

Aquilo tranquilizou um pouco os pensamentos de Harry. Era bom ver que Louis era um pouco inexperiente também. Era bom saber que não era tão novo naquilo sozinho.

"Podemos fazer outras coisas em vez disso." Louis ofereceu constrangido. "Você sabe como —"

"Eu sei o que são preliminares, Louis." Louis bufou e levantou da cama.

"Você vai concordar ou não?" Perguntou impaciente.

Harry achava que daquele jeito seria melhor. Se fossem devagar Louis poderia ensiná-lo e ele poderia descobrir muito mais coisas sozinho e quando fizessem sexo de verdade não teria que depender das instruções de Louis para que não se tornasse um completo desastre.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito." Concordou sentando-se perto do encosto da cama. "Você começa: pode tirar sua roupa." Harry disse sem enrolação. Já haviam conversado demais e sua calma já estava no limite.

"Não vamos tirar a roupa." Louis disse lhe dando as costas e abrindo uma gaveta de roupas.

"Acho que quem precisa saber o significado de _preliminares_ é você."

"Não vamos tirar a roupa por que não faremos isso agora." Louis tirou um casaco do cabide e o vestiu rapidamente. "Disse para a minha mãe que iria até a cidade pegar alguns temperos que estão faltando na cozinha e aproveitarei para passar na loja do Sr. Ferris e trocar algumas tintas que vieram erradas."

Harry ouviu tudo aquilo com a boca aberta de indignação. Que se danem as malditas tintas. "Você não pode fazer isso outra hora? Ou mandar alguém ir até a cidade por você?"

"Não, prefiro eu mesmo ir até lá." Louis respondeu arrumando seu cabelo para o lado. "E não seria muito bom fazermos isso no meio do dia. Alguém poderia notar a nossa falta."

Harry abriu um sorriso malicioso, mas que logo murchou em seu rosto. "E quando faremos isso então?"

Não sabia se teria coragem para continuar aquilo depois. Seu pau fisgando de baixo de suas calças era um sinal que sim, mas uma ereção não dura para sempre. Precisava de Louis e de sua determinação e _persuasão_.

"Podemos nos encontrar hoje de noite depois que todos já estiverem dormindo." Louis pegou alguma coisa da gaveta e colocou em seu bolso. Virou-se para Harry e suspirou fundo, parecia não querer olhar em seus olhos. "Se você quiser pode vir até o meu quarto, deixarei a porta aberta."

Harry sabia que Louis estava fazendo isso para o caso dele desistir no meio do caminho e ainda ter a opção de voltar atrás.

"Vou estar aqui." Harry disse tentando parecer confiante. Louis o lançou um sorriso triste e abriu a porta.

"Até mais tarde Harry." Se despediu e fechou a porta.

Harry deitou no colchão aborrecido. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que Louis não havia nem lhe dado um beijo de despedida.

xx


	11. Chapter 11

_"Não sei em que sonho eu estou, ou quanto tempo estou dormindo, mas, por favor. Por favor. Não me acorde. Deixe-me sonhar. Deixe-me nos braços de Harry mais um pouco."_

Louis chegou em casa logo antes do anoitecer. Harry esperou um pouco antes de sair do próprio escritório para encontrá-lo. Suas mãos suavam e tremiam ligeiramente. Aquela era a noite que colocaria um ponto final em todas as suas dúvidas. Ou pelo menos era isso que passava pela cabeça dele.

Chegou até o andar de baixo rapidamente pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Sua ansiedade por ver Louis não era normal, mas ele não se preocupava com isso no momento. O que o preocupava era seu coração dando um pulo em seu peito no momento em que o viu.

Louis estava parado perto da porta que dava para a sala de piano. Ele o encarava mudo e parecia exausto e um pouco abatido. Suas olheiras se ressaltavam com a luz parcial das velas já acessas.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou preocupado dando dois passos em sua direção.

"Sim." Louis respondeu com um sorriso cansado. "Tive que passar em mais lojas do que pretendia. Você sabe como odeio ficar passeando pela cidade."

"Sim, eu sei." Deu um passo hesitante até ficar em uma distância pequena dele. Colocou a mão em seu rosto e acariciou seus lábios com o seu polegar. Louis soltou um suspiro fraco e se aconchegou carinhosamente contra ele. "Você parece cansado."

Harry deu mais um passo e pressionou Louis contra a porta. Apertou sua cintura e esfregou o nariz contra a bochecha dele. Louis soltou um muxoxo sôfrego e segurou sua mão sem força.

"Harry, alguém pode nos ver." Alertou com a respiração cadenciada.

"O jantar será servido daqui à uma hora. Todos estão em seus quartos agora." Harry encostou sua testa contra a dele e a empurrou suavemente, roçando seus lábios levemente. "Você disse que faríamos hoje de noite."

"Eu disse que faríamos quando todos estivessem dormindo. Quando não houvesse perigo que alguém nos visse." Louis avisou tentando se separar um pouco dele, mas a porta o impedia de fugir.

"Ninguém irá nos ver agora." Harry cochichou se aproximando e Louis pareceu se entregar pelo menos por enquanto.

Ele tremia levemente enquanto tentava se sustentar em pé. Não queria ter aquela discussão agora. Não queria ter discussão nenhuma. Passara a tarde inteira pensando naquela noite. Pensando em Louis.

Só queria beijá-lo.

Foi um pouco mais para frente e selou suas bocas rapidamente. Os lábios de Louis estavam bastante frios em contraste com os seus. Aquilo o fazia ficar ainda mais cheio de desejo. Queria esquentá-los. Queria morder e molhar seus lábios finos suavemente até que Louis gemesse em sua boca.

Abriu a porta delicadamente e empurrou Louis cambaleante para dentro do cômodo. Harry avançou e o beijou mais uma vez. Segurando sua nuca, tomando seus lábios, experimentando o gosto doce de sua boca. Quando estava preste a entrar com o corpo inteiro para dentro da sala uma voz feminina o chamou a pouca distância à direita.

"Harry." Assustado, empurrou Louis para dentro do quarto e encostou a porta se voltando com um sorriso calculado em seu rosto para quem que fosse. Era sua mãe com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. Harry sentia seu próprio coração bater descontrolado e desesperado em seu peito. Anne conseguia ouvi-lo? Conseguia ouvir ele o entregando?

"Você viu Louis em algum lugar? Ele já chegou, mas ninguém consegue encontrá-lo, a Sra. Tomlinson está procurando por ele." Anne perguntou suavemente. Para sua sorte, parecia que não havia visto absolutamente nada.

"Louis?" Harry fez uma pausa esperando a calma e o desinteresse falso o atingir um pouco mais. Recusava-se a largar a maçaneta envolta pelos seus dedos tremendo. "Não, não o vi. Tem certeza que já chegou?"

"Sim. Não ouviu a carruagem, querido?" Perguntou afetuosamente.

"Não, estava muito concentrado no escritório." Limpou a garganta completamente desconfortável com aquela situação. Um segundo. Somente um segundo há mais e sua mãe veria os dois se beijando. Veria dois _homens_ se beijando.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou preocupada chegando um pouco mais perto. Harry encostou a porta ainda mais deixando apenas uma pequena abertura.

"Claro! Por que não estaria?" Deu um sorriso falso que fez sua mãe inclinar a cabeça desconfiada. "Vamos procurar Louis. Se tem tanta certeza que ele chegou, acho que deveríamos. Meu palpite é a cozinha, minha mãe. Louis deve estar exausto e com fome."

"Sim, tem razão. Eu vou lá procurar por ele." Anne disse esquecendo – ou talvez ignorando – o seu comportamento estranho. "Obrigada, querido. Se eu não achá-lo, aviso a você."

"Eu irei logo em seguida, só preciso... só preciso pegar uns papéis que deixei aqui." Harry disse apontando para a sala do piano enquanto Anne já se afastava.

Ele suspirou aliviado e entrou no cômodo com um pulo. Louis estava encostado na porta e parecia tão assustado quanto ele.

"Sua mãe desconfiou?" Perguntou temeroso.

"Não, não sei—" Harry balançou a cabeça confuso. Louis suspirou nervoso e esfregou as mãos no rosto. "Acho que ela desconfiou do que eu estava fazendo, mas não de você. Ela não viu você." Completou tentando tranquilizar a situação.

"É exatamente por isso que não devemos nos arriscar!" Louis cochichou irritado. "Você não sabe mentir Harry. Como alguém como você não sabe mentir?"

"Desculpe, se eu não tive algumas aulas particulares com o mestre da mentira, Sr. Tomlinson." Louis enrugou o nariz e fez uma careta estranha como sempre fazia quando Harry o chamava pelo sobrenome. "Foi falta de sorte."

"Primeiro Zayn e agora sua mãe? Parece mais uma maré de azar."

"Zayn não desconfiou de nada." Harry mentiu querendo evitar aquele assunto.

"Bom, não interessa. Isso já acabou com todo o clima mesmo." Louis disse descartando o assunto com uma mão.

Harry ofereceu um sorriso malicioso e cheio de segundas intenções.

"Acho que posso achar o clima certo bem rápido." Harry deu um passo sedutoramente na direção de Louis, mas ele o parou com uma mão em seu peito.

"Não, nem pensar. Não ouviu o que a Sra. Styles disse? Minha mãe está me procurando. Aposto que ela irá fazer um alvoroço se não me encontrar daqui a dez minutos."

Harry deu um suspiro conformado e passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos cacheados. Estava ansiosamente excitado. Com o pau duro e com as mãos tremendo. Queria acabar com aquele nervosismo de uma vez por todas.

Mas sabia que teria que esperar mais um pouco.

"Está certo. Mas, por favor, não demore muito para ir se deitar. Parece que você se despede da casa inteira."

"Eu tenho várias irmãs mais novas que precisam de cuidado e carinho." Louis disse com um sorriso divertido. "Nos vemos na sala de jantar. Tente manter isso controlado."

Louis apontou para a ereção no meio de suas calças e mordeu os lábios.

 _Maldito_.

Antes que ele abrisse a porta, Harry já o pressionava de novo na porta com as duas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça. O beijou com uma avidez esfomeada, se esfregando contra ele. Sentindo todo seu corpo arder em chamas. Louis soltou um leve arquejo em sua boca.

"Eu também gosto de beijos de despedida, Louis. Lembre-se disso." Falou rapidamente, beijando mais uma vez os lábios frios e se afastou antes que não conseguisse mais fazer isso.

Louis o olhava confuso e espantado. Harry deixou a sala sem olhar para trás. Mas não era preciso de mais uma tentação. Tinha os lábios quentes formigando, a pele ardendo por baixo de sua roupa e uma ereção dolorida que ele estava começando a se acostumar.

Seus dedos encontraram a maçaneta gelada do quarto de Louis. Tomou uma lufada de ar e a girou lentamente. Era quase meia noite e a casa estava uma escuridão total. Harry mal conseguia ver a porta a sua frente.

Tentou entrar no quarto silenciosamente, mas seu pé prendeu no carpete e ele tropeçou direto para o chão.

"Porra!" Praguejou cambaleando.

"Silêncio Harry!" Louis o repreendeu fechando a porta atrás dele. "Quer que alguém te ouça?"

"Não me machuquei Louis. Agradeço a preocupação." Retrucou ironicamente limpando as mãos em sua calça.

O quarto dele estava bastante iluminado em contraste com o corredor que Harry acabara de passar. Louis estava com uma camiseta simples, a mesma que vestira de manhã, sem sapatos e com uma calça preta. Sua cama um pouco desfeita denunciava que estava sentado ali antes dele chegar. Harry fitou o seu rosto preocupado. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados e seus olhos o avaliavam atentamente.

"Você está bem?" Louis perguntou suavemente.

"Sim."

"Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não sabe?" Ele torcia as mãos freneticamente na frente de seu corpo.

"Minha escolha Louis, lembra-se?" Harry disse seguro. Havia chegado até ali. Não iria desistir agora.

"Tudo bem. Quer se sentar?" Louis indicou as cadeiras no meio do quarto. Harry deu dois passos e sentou no mesmo lugar onde estava o lençol amassado no colchão.

Louis pareceu surpreso por um instante, mas depois de um suspiro resignado ele se sentou ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor e tenso por alguns minutos. Harry não sabia se deveria dar ou não o primeiro passo, mas parecia que quanto mais demorava em tomar a decisão mais estranho ficava.

Inclinou-se para frente, agarrou a coxa de Louis e a colocou uma em cada lado de sua cintura. Louis soltou um arquejo surpreso e segurou seus braços buscando equilíbrio. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, a velas deixavam a iluminação amarelada e fraca. Harry já se sentia ardendo e Louis parecia sentir o mesmo já que nem conseguia diferenciar sua pupila da íris. Todo o azul parecia tomado de excitação.

"Olá, Louis." Sussurrou contra os lábios finos.

"Oi, Harry." Com uma das mãos, Louis enroscou seus dedos no seu cabelo cacheado e os puxou para trás. Segurou fortemente sua nuca até que Harry soltasse um gemido baixo e se inclinou para um beijo.

Diferente dos outros, em que nenhum dos dois parecia ter paciência suficiente para se controlar e respirar, esse beijo foi bem mais lento e lascivo. Louis provocava maliciosamente lambendo e chupando seus lábios e Harry esfregava suas mãos nas costas dele conseguindo levantar sua camiseta de algodão o suficiente para deslizar seus dedos em sua pele fervente.

Beijar Louis parecia certo. Lambê-lo, mordê-lo e fazer com que se contorcesse em cima dele parecia certo. Mesmo se tratando de dois homens. Harry não ignorava esse detalhe, muito pelo contrário – a barba rala, a mão um pouco rude apertando sua nuca, a ereção dele roçando em sua coxa, um gemido rouco e maduro em sua boca – Harry se excitava com aquele detalhe.

Parecia que dois conceitos sempre contrastavam dentro dele. De um lado suas próprias experiências e sua educação lhe dizendo que nunca deveria se aproximar daquele jeito de um homem, que aquilo era repugnante e errado. Do outro, tinha Louis com seus lábios macios, rubros e molhados, com os olhos azuis da cor do céu dizendo que estava tudo bem, que ele iria guiá-lo.

"Tire a minha camisa, Harry." Louis sussurrou e mordeu seus lábios.

Nem pensando em contestar, Harry fez exatamente o que ele pediu. Louis sentou obediente em seu colo e ele abriu os botões um por um. Suas mãos não tremiam como da última vez, apesar do frio em sua barriga continuar na mesma intensidade. Seus dedos roçavam na pele macia por baixo do tecido. Sentia a respiração descompassada de Louis e seu coração batendo rápido em seu peito. Estava tão excitado e nervoso que mal podia se aguentar.

Hipnotizado, viu o abdômen de Louis ser revelado enquanto a camisa era aberta lentamente. Quando, finalmente conseguiu desabotoá-la inteira retirou-a de seus ombros e ficou admirando o homem maravilhoso a sua frente. Louis era lindo. Completamente. Seu abdômen não era exatamente trabalhado, mas quando Harry passou seus dedos por ele conseguiu sentir seus músculos fortes e resistentes.

Esfregou seus mamilos rosados com os polegares como tinha feito da última vez. Louis arqueou as costas e mordeu o lábio inferior segurando um gemido. Harry desceu lentamente suas mãos até chegar ao cós de sua calça e esfregou a ereção dele por cima da roupa. Ele já estava quase completamente duro. Quando foi puxar a calça para baixo Louis segurou a sua mão. Harry olhou para cima com os olhos verdes cheios de confusão.

"Agora é a minha vez." Explicou abrindo o primeiro botão de sua camisa. Desabotoou com rapidez todos os botões. Tirou a camisa de seus ombros e a jogou do outro lado do quarto.

Louis encarou seu rosto e abriu um sorriso de canto. Com uma avidez esfomeada, se inclinou para frente e abocanhou seu mamilo direto. Ele conseguia sentir os dentes e a língua quente e molhada de Louis explorando toda a sua região sensível. Gemeu e tombou a cabeça para trás, agarrando os cabelos curtos para aproximá-lo ainda mais.

Porra, aquilo era muito bom. Seus mamilos sempre foram sensíveis demais. Na maioria vezes ficava com vergonha disso. A maneira como eles ficavam excitados com apenas uma mudança de temperatura. Mas agora estava adorando que eles tivessem atenção. Quase nunca recebia aquele tipo de tratamento, era sempre _ele_ que tinha que se preocupar em oferecer prazer. Não que não recebesse, mas parecia ser deixado em segundo plano.

Louis afastou sua boca e um fio de saliva foi a única coisa que o conectava ao seu mamilo excitado.

"Você gosta disso?" Perguntou esfregando o polegar levemente na região avermelhada. Harry concordou e podia estar quase implorando com seus olhos para que Louis voltasse com aquela maldita boca molhada e quente para lá.

"Eles são bem sensíveis, não são?" Louis disse afobado como se estivesse compartilhando uma informação exclusiva. Harry quase rosnou impaciente. Louis podia acabar com a conversa afiada?

"Porra, sim!"

"Tudo bem se eu continuar? Não tem problema—"

"Apenas continue." Interrompeu em uma explosão nervosa, mas que se foda. Não precisava ser lembrado de minuto em minuto que ele era mais experiente e que tudo parecia novo demais para Harry. _Excitante demais_.

Louis franziu a testa. Estava a sua frente com os lábios macios, rosados e sedutores e com a língua quente e molhada, prontos para abocanhar seu mamilo. Harry sabia que não era uma boa hora para contestá-lo.

Ele massageou um pouco mais o seu mamilo e desfez a expressão zangada de seu rosto. Deu um sorriso e avançou novamente, mas agora dando atenção para o outro mamilo, roçando a língua de uma maneira que fazia com que seu corpo se contorcesse e se arrepiasse inteiro. Harry deu um gemido engasgado e se jogou para trás. Louis tinha mordido com força sua pele sensível e agora o olhava com uma expressão desafiadora em seu rosto.

"Machuquei você?" Perguntou inocentemente.

"Que porra você está fazendo?" Respondeu confuso com a fisgada em sua ereção quando Louis cravou os dentes em seu mamilo.

"Aprendendo o que você gosta." Louis deu de ombros parecendo pouco sincero e bastante vingativo. "Você gostou?"

"Não, isso doeu." Harry mentiu achando mais seguro ignorar todas as reações de seu corpo. Louis parecia um pouco mais intimidante que o normal.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado e enrugou a testa. Parecia confuso, mas no instante seguinte seus olhos azuis se arregalaram em surpresa.

"Você gostou!" Acusou e deu uma gargalhada. Seu corpo caiu para frente deitando em seu peito. Conseguia sentir as vibrações da risada de Louis por toda a sua pele.

"Não, não gostei. Será que podemos continuar? Não me sinto confortável e acho que você acabou com todo o clima." Uma mentira muito explicita, é claro. Seu pau mais duro do que antes em suas calças era a prova suficiente. Harry agradeceu mentalmente que o quarto era escuro demais para Louis conseguir ver o corado de seu rosto.

"Desculpe. Eu vou ser mais carinhoso." Louis o encarou e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o seu peito. "Assim está melhor?"

"Sim." Harry disse suavemente quase hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis e desejosos de Louis.

Louis Inclinou-se lentamente em direção ao seu mamilo sem nunca desviar de seus olhos. Quando chegou perto o bastante, Harry conseguia sentir as baforadas quentes de ar direto em seus pelos arrepiados.

Louis abocanhou novamente seu mamilo. Lambendo e mordendo com uma intensidade assustadora. Harry arqueou suas costas e soltou uma série de gemidos incontroláveis enquanto Louis arranhava o outro mamilo sem nenhuma piedade. Ele mordeu cravando os caninos em sua pele como se a quisesse perfurá-la.

"Porra, Louis." Harry disse estrangulado mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto se agarrava aos lençóis. Se ainda não estava, sua ereção com toda a certeza já havia ficado completamente dura.

Louis ergueu a cabeça e o olhou, lambendo os lábios e segurando seu corpo com as duas mãos. Harry obediente abriu a boca para que Louis enfiasse sua língua lá dentro. Seus gemidos vibraram em sua garganta e ele mal podia se controlar.

"Mas que bom que você não gosta disso, não é mesmo?" Louis provocou enquanto deslizava seus dedos pelo seu abdômen. Harry nem quis pensar em nada para contradizê-lo.

Louis chegou até o cós de sua calça e começou a abaixá-la lentamente. Ele ergueu o quadril para que Louis conseguisse passa-la por sua bunda e teve que conter um gemido quando o elástico se esfregou na sua ereção. Seu pau se revelou duro embaixo de sua roupa e ele então viu a mancha molhada com uma quantidade muito grande de pré-gozo em seu calção.

Louis tirou primeiro sua calça e a jogou no chão, depois ficou parado a sua frente parecendo pedir permissão para continuar. Harry mal podia acreditar. Onde Louis estava aquele tempo todo em que Harry gemia e ficava duro para ele?

Sem paciência tirou seu próprio calção rapidamente e avançou para beijar Louis. Ele estava completamente nu e excitado, com seu pau pingando em cima da calça dele. Nunca havia se sentido tão exposto em toda a sua vida e tudo que tentava fazer era não pensar quais deveriam ser seus próximos passos, ou por onde deveria começar.

Louis segurou sua ereção e movimentou lentamente sua mão para cima e para baixo. Seu polegar espalhou uma quantidade generosa de pré-gozo por sua extensão. Aquilo era tão bom que suas pernas já começavam a tremer levemente.

"Você ficou molhado bastante rápido." Provocou contra sua boca apertando sua glande enquanto Harry arquejava.

"Cala a boca." Retrucou sem fôlego passando sua perna para o outro lado do corpo dele.

Louis largou seu pênis e envolveu seu pescoço com os braços, o beijando com avidez. Harry sabia que ele estava dando o tempo que precisava e apreciou esse gesto. Apesar disso, não queria demorar muito para reunir a coragem suficiente.

Prensou Louis contra a cama e desabotoou sua calça apertada. Puxou-a para baixo junto com seu calção. Fazer aquilo um por um o deixaria ainda mais nervoso. Encarou a ereção de Louis enquanto jogava sua roupa para o outro lado. Louis se apoiou sobre seus cotovelos observando sua expressão.

Harry já disse como Louis era bonito? Seu corpo parecia uma obra divina naquela cama com os lençóis bagunçados, com seus braços e seu abdômen um pouco mais morenos que as coxas pálidas. Louis tinha belas coxas, grossas e irresistíveis. Ele queria ver a pálida e macia bunda dele. Queria apertá-la fervorosamente entre seus dedos e mordê-la até deixar um vergão vermelho que só sairia depois de dias. Mas sabia que tinha que fazer outras coisas primeiro. Harry estava ajoelhado na ponta da cama e suas pernas envolviam uma das pernas de Louis. Ele ergueu o olhar para cima e lambeu os lábios.

Desceu seu rosto até que estivesse com a boca logo acima de seu joelho. Roçou seus lábios pelo interior da coxa de Louis experimentando e beijando sua pele levemente salgada e suave.

Ele podia sentir Louis embaixo dele tentando permanecer parado com a respiração estrategicamente controlada e arquejante saindo por sua boca. Quando chegou perto de sua virilha ergueu a cabeça até encontrar os olhos azuis surpresos o encarando.

Louis não tinha um pênis tão grande e tão grosso quanto o seu, mas não era pequeno. Uma quantidade generosa de pré-gozo saiu dele quando Harry lambeu os lábios, bem próximo às suas bolas.

Mas ele não estava pronto para dar um boquete. Ainda não.

Segurou seu pau com uma das mãos e o masturbou lentamente. Louis jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Pressionou seus dedos na glande e os movimentos para baixo lentamente e pressionando a região sensível logo abaixo dela.

Harry sabia o quanto aquilo era bom. Sabia que quando pressionasse o polegar na glande e fizesse movimentos circulares Louis podia até choramingar. Começou acariciar delicadamente, Louis parecia no limite, não queria que aquilo acabasse rápido demais. Louis soltou um suspiro sôfrego e obsceno, enquanto ele corria sua mão até a base e dava um aperto significativo.

O pau de Louis estava ficando molhado rapidamente. Ele fazia expressões que Harry jamais vira antes. Inclinava a cabeça para trás, fechava os olhos e abria suavemente sua boca rosada.

"Você tem uma mão tão grande Harry. Tão quente." Disse rapidamente mordendo os lábios.

"Você gosta disso?" Harry perguntou somente para continuar ouvindo a voz rouca e instável dele.

"Sim." Louis suspirou investindo na mão dele.

"O que mais podemos fazer?" Perguntou e diminuiu os movimentos quando percebeu que Louis não tinha condições de lhe responder. Inclinou-se para frente e o beijou. "Diga-me."

Louis piscou diversas vezes confuso demais para dar uma resposta coerente. Harry ainda apertava suavemente sua glande com os dedos. Estava adorando ver os olhos azuis borrados e confusos.

"Você é tão grosso." Louis disse estremecendo na mão dele e Harry apenas conseguiu discernir as palavras que saíram por sua boca, pois estava próximo demais.

"Sim e agora ele está bastante dolorido por não ter atenção nenhuma." Harry disse e Louis pareceu finalmente acordar de seu estupor.

"Venha mais para frente." Pediu segurando sua bunda e o colocando no meio de suas pernas. Confuso, Harry aproximou sua virilha da de Louis e esperou mais instruções. Eles não iriam fazer sexo, iram? Harry se sentia excitado, mas ainda não achava que estivesse pronto.

"Você pode masturbar os dois juntos." Informou segurando as duas ereções com uma mão. "Assim."

Louis começou a movimentar a mão para cima e para baixo apertando as duas ereções uma contra a outra, de uma maneira enlouquecedora. Harry já respirava com dificuldade e estremeceu quando sentiu o pau de Louis pressionando o seu. O pré-gozo dos dois lubrificava o suficiente para que Louis continuasse os movimentos.

Tinha pré-gozo de Louis caindo em seu pênis e era a melhor coisa que experimentara havia muitos anos. Maravilhoso e intenso demais para ele conseguir se sustentar somente com os joelhos bambos. Apoiou-se com uma mão do lado da cabeça de Louis e com a outra envolveu as duas ereções.

Louis estava fazendo aquilo muito bem, mas suas mãos eram muito pequenas. Harry conseguiu um ritmo melhor com uma mão. Ele pressionava a glande de Louis e sua base, para depois descer e pressionar a sua glande e apertar a base de Louis com seus dedos.

Eles dois gemiam tanto que não dava para reconhecer qual era o seu e qual era o de Louis. Harry gostou daquilo, a forma como Louis soltava múltiplos arquejos fracos contra sua boca. A forma como ele se contorcia e estremecia em sua mão. Os dois estavam suando e gemendo um em cima do outro. Harry conseguia sentir a pele molhada de Louis por baixo dele. A afobação, a excitação e o entusiasmo dos dois os envolviam em uma bolha de volúpia e prazer.

"Porra, porra, porra." Louis disse num sussurro estrangulado e em um momento estremeceu inteiro e gozou em sua mão e em sua barriga.

Ele parecia tentar controlar a respiração e o orgasmo que acabara de ter. Harry ia se afastar para se masturbar sozinho, mas Louis segurou as duas ereções juntas e recomeçou os movimentos.

"Louis." Harry disse surpreso. Sabia o quando doía um pau amolecido ser instigado mais uma vez.

"Só faça." Louis acelerou os movimentos e Harry soltou um arquejo sôfrego. Não queria machucá-lo, mas se sentia tão quente e sujo que ele estivesse fazendo isso quando Louis já havia gozado. E Louis parecia ansiar tanto em lhe dar prazer.

Os dedos dele envolveram sua glande e pressionaram a região logo abaixo dela. Harry estava quase entrando em colapso. Investiu mais algumas vezes contra a mão dele e Louis massageou as bolas dele suavemente. Seu pau já dava fisgadas doloridas e prazerosas. Ele se sentia tão próximo do ápice, tão próximo de ter um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida. Sentiu sua barriga se contorcer e seu corpo esquentar. Gozou com um grito surdo sujando a barriga embaixo dele.

Harry caiu amolecido e fraco na poça de gozo entre os dois, tirou os cabelos suados de Louis que estavam grudados em sua testa. Os dois respiravam com dificuldade e ele nem tinha forças para se levantar. Louis beijou suavemente seus lábios depois passou dois dedos em seus abdomens molhados e grudentos e os colocou sem hesitação na sua boca sem desviar os olhos azuis dos seus.

Perplexidade era o que definia toda a expressão de Harry. Louis chupava seus dedos como se tivesse o melhor gosto que já provara. Estava provando o gozo dele. Louis estava provando o gozo dos dois.

Ele tirou os dedos da boca e olhou para Harry que podia muito bem estar com a boca aberta.

"Que gosto tem?" Perguntou sem fôlego e curioso como uma criança.

"Não sei dizer. Por que não experimenta?" Harry encarou o pouco que havia de gozo e saliva no canto de seus lábios.

Hesitou alguns instantes, mas o que ele havia para perder? Acabara de se masturbar com o pau de Louis pressionando o seu. Inclinou-se para frente e lambeu o rastro até a boca macia de Louis. Tinha um gosto neutro, um pouco ácido talvez, era muito pouco para decidir com certeza. Beijou Louis com veemência, experimentando o gosto suave que ainda havia em sua língua e depois se afastou.

"Nós vamos fazer isso mais vezes." Harry disse cheio de entusiasmo.

Louis riu e se levantou apenas para pegar um pano. Harry deitou nos travesseiros e limpou a sujeira de sua barriga e de suas pernas. Louis fez o mesmo e sentou ao seu lado.

"Precisamos comprar óleo. Tenho dois frascos, mas não acho que será o suficiente. Nós não usamos hoje, eu não fazia isso há algum tempo, você deve ter reparado, eu—"

"Você foi ótimo." Harry queria que tivesse certeza disso. Por que tinha sido maravilhoso para ele. "Você foi maravilhoso."

Louis corou e desviou os olhos parecendo envergonhado. Harry conseguiu ver um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

"Sim e eu estava excitado como um adolescente, mas vamos precisar de óleo nas próximas. Isso talvez não ocorra outras vezes." Disse levando na brincadeira.

"Talvez ocorra. Como você mesmo disse eu tenho um pau _muito_ grosso." Harry provocou enquanto inclinava-se para espalhar alguns beijos pelo rosto de Louis.

"Cala a boca." Ele o empurrou para o outro lado com uma risada e despencou na cama. Harry deitou docilmente ao seu lado. "Você não sabe receber mesmo um elogio, não é mesmo?"

"Não considero isso um elogio, está mais próximo de um fato já estabelecido."

"Você é insuportável." Louis disse com um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios.

Harry fitou seus olhos azuis quase desaparecendo por causa da alegria dele. Seu coração batia quase normal agora e sua respiração já se estabelecia, mas ainda assim Harry conseguia sentir as mãos de Louis que uma vez estiveram em seu corpo. Ainda conseguia sentir seus lábios e seus dedos envolvendo sua ereção. Seu corpo inteiro formigava e queimava de excitação. Louis ainda estava presente por todas as partes de sua pele e não querer que aquilo passasse o aterrorizava.

"Mostre-me esse óleo que você está falando." Harry pediu desviando dos seus próprios pensamentos.

Louis lhe deu as costas e mexeu na gaveta ao lado da cama. Em um instante já estava com dois vidrinhos de mais ou menos quatro dedos de altura e dois de largura. Eles eram de um azul translúcido e contra a luz, Harry conseguia ver o líquido viscoso se movendo lentamente lá dentro.

"Onde você comprou esses?" Perguntou curioso. Ele já havia visto lubrificante, é claro, principalmente com cortesãs, mas elas sempre compravam de uma marca barata. Aquele vidrinho em suas mãos estava com o nome impresso em francês. Harry duvidava muito que aquela coisa tivesse custado pouco.

"Eu importei. Vou até o mercado e peço para alguém confiável. As pessoas não desconfiam de nada. Afinal, não é só quando dois homens têm relações sexuais que isso é necessário."

"Por quanto tempo você acha que esses dois vão durar?"

"Não tenho certeza." Louis respondeu dando de ombros e arrumando seu travesseiro. "Talvez quatro dias se usarmos com moderação."

Harry o olhou espantado. Que se foda aquilo. Acabara de ter a melhor preliminar de sua vida, não queria a porra de moderação nenhuma.

"Quantos dias você acha que chega a encomenda se você importar agora?" Perguntou tentando conter o desespero em sua voz.

"Não tenho certeza. Acho que uns vinte, vinte e cinco dias." Louis disse com tanta calma que Harry ficou com vontade de chacoalhar seus braços até que estivesse tão nervoso quanto se sentia. Sentou-se e o encarou.

"Eu espero que você tenha um plano B. Por que eu não vou ficar sem fazer sexo com você por dezesseis porras de dias." Louis pareceu tentar esconder uma risada, mas falhou miseravelmente. "E porque diabo você está rindo?"

"Não sei, acho que é bastante bom para o meu ego ver você tão desesperado." Louis deu um sorriso.

"E eu deveria me ofender por você não parecer nem um pouco preocupado?" Harry perguntou indignado.

"Sei que você vai resolver esse nosso problema." Ele estava certo. Harry ia resolver o maldito problema. Nem que ele tivesse que viajar para a porra de Paris, com Louis na bagagem para pegar o maldito óleo.

Louis deu um suspiro e se virou de costas. Sua bunda deliciosa ficou exatamente ao lado de onde sua mão estava. Despencou sobre o travesseiro com um suspiro resignado. Provavelmente, dali a quinze minutos ele já seria capaz de gozar de novo. E tendo somente dois frascos de óleo era melhor economizar. Harry odiava aquela palavra.

O melhor que podia fazer agora era dormir. Olhou em volta do quarto de Louis. Ele nunca dormia no quarto de ninguém, a não ser que estivesse bêbado ou muito cansado, era uma regra que tinha colocado para si mesmo. Talvez ele devesse esperar Louis ir dormir e dar uma desculpa na manhã seguinte? Harry não queria fazer aquilo. Queria acordar e fazer aquilo que eles fizeram a poucos minutos atrás. Talvez mais.

"Você não precisa ir." Louis disse baixinho ao seu lado e Harry virou-se surpreso. "Posso te acordar mais cedo, para que você volte para o seu quarto e ninguém desconfie."

"Porque está me dizendo isso?" Perguntou depois de alguns instantes. Louis colocou a mão debaixo do rosto e fechou lentamente os olhos.

"Para que amanhã, quando eu não te encontrar na cama, você não precise dar uma desculpa mal feita." Seu nariz ficou um pouco vermelho e suas bochechas coraram suavemente. "Se não quer ficar aqui, não precisa ficar. Apenas não minta para mim."

Harry não tinha certeza se queria ficar, mas não queria ir embora. O único motivo para sempre sair antes do amanhecer da cama de quem quer que fosse, era porque não queria se envolver demais. Fazer promessas que jamais cumpriria. Mas, pensando bem, Louis era um homem, as regras não eram as mesmas. Era impossível se envolver.

E, também - acabou percebendo enquanto se ajeitava no colchão – se sentia extremamente cansado agora.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum." Disse beijando os lábios dele. "Quer um cobertor? Você está todo arrepiado." Para provar seu argumento, deslizou o indicador pelo braço de Louis e seus pelos imediatamente se levantaram. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas um suspiro baixinho e sôfrego saiu por sua boca.

"Sim, por favor." Louis estava quase dormindo e as palavras saíram meio murmuradas e inconstantes.

Harry sentou na cama e colocou os frascos cheios de óleo na mesinha ao lado dele. Correu até o armário com os pés descalços. O piso frio e o vento gelado arrepiavam todo o seu corpo. O inverno já estava chegando, geralmente é um sofrimento passar por ele. A casa sempre fica gelada demais e todos silenciosos e soturnos. Pegou o cobertor e olhou para Louis encolhido na cama. Dali, Harry podia ver o vergão vermelho que havia deixado em sua pele logo abaixo de sua coxa. Talvez, só talvez, esse inverno fosse um pouco melhor.

xx


	12. Chapter 12

_"Quando o mundo me enche de dúvidas e incertezas é só olhar para Harry e consigo ver tudo se encaixando. Tudo se esclarece. Cada peça faltando. Cada corte e cada pequena cicatriz. Nada mais importa. O que importa são seus olhos verdes e seu sorriso doce. Suas covinhas e seus cachos macios. Como pode ser errado o que sinto, se tudo o que sinto é amor?"_

Sentiu a ereção dura de Louis assim que acordou. E que maravilhosa forma de acordar: com o corpo macio e quente de Louis envolto no seu, com seus cabelos curtos fazendo cócegas em sua nuca.

Louis o abraçava por trás, seus braços e suas pernas estavam entrelaçados com os dele e seu rosto estava na altura do começo de suas costas. Harry conseguia sentir sua coxa deliciosa pressionando a dele e seu pau duro em suas nádegas. Deveriam ter ficado naquela posição no meio da noite, mas Harry não reclamaria.

Era bom ser abraçado daquele jeito por Louis.

Louis tentava discretamente se afastar para não acordá-lo, mas Harry não achou que fosse por preocupação com seu sono. Foi um pouquinho para trás tentando não fazer movimentos muito bruscos e sentiu a ereção de Louis quase no meio de sua bunda. Louis gemeu fraco e sôfrego. Com toda certeza era por causa disso.

Louis tentou soltar seu braço de seu aperto, mas Harry segurou-os discretamente mais apertado contra si. Ouviu um suspiro irritado atrás de si e teve que disfarçar o sorriso em seu rosto.

Era maravilhoso provocar Louis daquele jeito. Não que ele próprio não estivesse excitado para caralho, mas ele podia muito bem fazê-lo sofrer mais um pouco.

Tentou soltar suas pernas e Harry as prendeu com força para que ele nem tivesse chance. Louis levantou sua cabeça atento e depois de ver seu sorriso a abaixou com um suspiro.

"Bom dia, Harry. Levantou cedo." Entreabriu os olhos e viu o sol fraco típico de um dia amanhecendo. Ainda estava parcialmente escuro, parecia ser o fim da madrugada.

"Você também, estou percebendo." Empinou um pouco sua bunda para trás se esfregando contra a ereção de Louis. Ele segurou um gemido.

"A merda de um provocador." Harry se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços de Louis. Seu corpo era tão quente e macio era tão bom ficar daquele jeito com ele. Podia passar a vida inteira assim. Não. Balançou a cabeça evitando os próprios pensamentos. Ele não passaria e estava tudo bem. Tudo estava no lugar. Seu coração não bateu dolorido, uma bola de ar não ficou presa em sua garganta e seus olhos não ameaçaram aguar. Tudo estava bem.

"Você acha que vamos para o inferno?" Murmurou sonolento contra as mãos de Louis que bocejou cansado.

"Que belo inicio de conversa."

"É uma pergunta sincera." Virou-se sério para conseguir encarar Louis que continuou com os braços ao seu redor. Harry agora conseguia ver sua ereção completamente dura.

"Nunca o tive por um homem religioso." Louis inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"E não sou, mas se existir um inferno eu não quero ir para lá." Harry teimou nervoso que Louis estivesse desviando da pergunta principal. "Acha que vamos para o inferno?"

"Não. Não sei... Talvez você vá. Eu sou muito bonito para ficar suando com todo aquele calor." Louis disse rindo, mas parou assim que viu que ele não o acompanhava. "Por que está me perguntando isso agora?"

"Porque o que estamos fazendo é errado. É um pecado, não e mesmo? Algo que deve ser escondido e nunca pronunciado." Harry apertava os lábios em concentração.

"Mais um pouco e você estará falando como o padre Lucas. Acho que precisamos falar com a sua mãe e lhe comprar uma paróquia."

"Não estou brincando, Louis. O que estamos fazendo não é normal, entende? Você acha que isso é normal?" Harry disse como se a resposta fosse bastante óbvia.

"Sinto-me bastante normal, obrigado." Louis retrucou parecendo ofendido.

"Não estou dizendo que você é uma aberração da natureza—"

"Não?"

"Só estou dizendo que o que estamos fazendo é _contra_ a natureza." Harry continuou ignorando a interrupção de Louis. "Sabe, deve haver um motivo para que todos condenem."

"Deve?"

"Sim. Você sabe... devemos ter algo de errado."

Harry sabia que havia passado do limite. Simplesmente sabia. Talvez fosse pelo simples fato que até as orelhas de Louis atingiram um tom de vermelho de raiva pura antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, ou talvez fosse pela marca funda em sua testa e por seus lábios que de tão apertados pareciam que haviam sumido.

"Você precisa ir." Louis rosnou enquanto se levantava furiosamente da cama. "Pegue as suas roupas."

"Louis, espere. Você não entendeu." Harry disse suavemente tentando acalmá-lo.

"Entendi Harry. Entendi muito bem. Você quer ser normal? Sair toda noite, beber e acabar na cama com uma cortesã que você nem se lembra o nome?" Louis rosnava enlouquecido pelo quarto. Parecia tão furioso quanto aquele dia que os dois brigaram na chuva, com a diferença que – Harry notou enquanto ele jogava a calça na sua direção – nenhum dos dois gozaria depois de sua explosão. "O que seria ser normal para mim? Sair dessa maldita casa e me casar com Eleanor? Formar uma grande família dentro dos costumes tradicionais?"

"Por que pensou em Eleanor?" Harry perguntou irritado levantando-se também. "É _isso_ o que você quer? Porque se for isso me diga e eu posso parar de arruinar seus planos casamenteiros."

Harry odiou aquilo. Odiou que a primeira pessoa que Louis pensou em casamento foi Eleanor. Harry queria amarrá-lo ao pé da cama pelado para ensinar-lhe uma lição. Nunca mais o deixaria sair. Nunca mais veria Eleanor, nem os _outros homens que ele beijou_. Louis seria somente seu.

Louis deu uma gargalhava jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Acha que você está arruinando alguma coisa? Acha mesmo que eu deixaria de fazer alguma coisa que eu quisesse por você?"

Harry poderia ter falado muitas coisas naquele momento. Uma que estava entalada em sua garganta era desafiar Louis a ir. Ir embora. Ir com Eleanor. Só ir. Mas ele sabia que não podia pelo simples fato que sabia como se sentiria se Louis realmente fosse.

As brigas deles sempre foram assim. Eles brigam. Louis grita. Harry grita. Louis ameaça lhe dar um soco. Louis vai embora e eles ficam alguns dias sem se falar.

Harry fica três minutos muito zangado. Completamente furioso. Sua raiva é tanta que ele fica cego de ódio. Louis sendo o _Louis-sempre-tenho-razão_ o deixa irritado. Era bom se sentir assim. Era bom se sentir coerente e certo.

Mas depois desses três minutos, depois que o cheiro de Louis já se dissolveu na sala que ele está, depois que ele já respirou fundo e a voz de Louis se tornou só uma lembrança, depois que toda a raiva se esvai de seu corpo. Depois disso, Harry sente saudades.

 _Saudades_.

Como se Louis nunca mais fosse voltar. Como se tivesse pouco tempo.

Sempre foi assim. Uma sensação amarga em sua boca. Uma dor em seu peito como se alguém estivesse apertando seu coração firme com as duas mãos. Uma sensação estranha em sua barriga como se ele fosse vomitar tudo o que comeu em sua vida.

E naquele momento, em que Louis rosna mais algumas coisas que poderiam ser muito mais maldosas se ele se esforçasse de verdade, Harry se sente exatamente assim.

A diferença é que Louis não foi embora. Louis não fechou a porta com força atrás dele. Seu cheiro continua ali assim como sua presença. Sua voz é clara como a água para os ouvidos de Harry. Nem se passaram três minutos desde que a briga começou.

Harry quer seus malditos três minutos de volta.

"E nem tente jogar essa merda de volta para mim. Você sempre faz isso, sempre começa uma briga e quer jogar a culpa em mim." Louis retruca enquanto dá alguns pulinhos para vestir seu calção. "Coloque sua maldita roupa, Harry."

Ele queria tanto que Louis calasse a boca. Seus pensamentos estavam mais confusos do que quando acordou de manhã. Seu coração batia apertado e em um ritmo desconhecido. Rápido demais.

Louis brigava com ele como se quisesse mata-lo. Só queria ficar um pouco menos confuso, um pouco mais seguro. Só havia uma maneira de acabar com o seu estomago dando voltas. Deu dois passos para frente. Seu rosto deveria estar muito mais intimidador que se sentia já que no mesmo instante Louis deu um passo para trás, mas Harry não deixou que fosse mais longe. Segurou sua nuca e colou seus lábios com certa violência.

Louis tinha gosto de pecado. Sua boca era certamente tão irresistível como um. Mas ele não parecia um erro. Não parecia que eles estavam fazendo algo contra a natureza ou todas as outras coisas horríveis que haviam saído por sua boca minutos antes.

Parecia que Harry viveu toda sua vida somente para beijá-lo. Somente para observá-lo e saber a hora certa para tocar seu corpo.

Louis se debateu tentando se soltar, mas Harry estava muito determinado em não deixa-lo se afastar. Precisava de sua boca agora, precisava de seu corpo quente e precisava que ele calasse a boca. Aquela era a maneira mais fácil e mais saborosa.

Louis mantinha a boca fechada e as mãos fechadas em punho em seu peito. Tentava resistir, mas os dois sabiam que era inútil. Harry _precisa_ dele naquele instante. Envolveu sua cintura com um braço e o puxou para perto. Louis suspirou e pareceu finalmente desistir e relaxar, mas apenas um pouquinho. Apenas para Harry conseguir beijá-lo com mais facilidade enquanto ele se contorcia. Louis era mais teimoso que um burro manco.

Harry puxou o calção que Louis havia acabado de vestir para baixo e cambaleou para trás o puxando consigo. Louis arfava contra sua boca e ainda estava um pouco tenso enquanto Harry alcançava o vidro de óleo. O puxou para mais perto ainda até que a ereção dele estivesse se esfregando na sua coxa. Louis apenas deixou escapar um grunhido.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntou relaxando minimamente em seus braços. Sua boca estava vermelha e inchada e em seus olhos Harry via uma mistura de raiva e desejo.

Abriu o vidro e com pressa espalhou uma quantidade nada econômica na ereção de Louis que soltou um suspiro e se esfregou um pouco mais contra ele. Harry queria compensar Louis pelas coisas que falara. Queria que Louis o perdoasse e esquecesse aquela briga sem sentido.

Segurou o membro dele apertando sua bunda e o trazendo mais para frente. O posicionou entre suas coxas e tentou aproximar mais ainda seus corpos. O óleo havia deixado o pênis de Louis escorregadio e Harry conseguia sentir aquela viscosidade em sua pele. Não era gelado, mas ainda assim entrava em contraste com seu corpo. Louis estava tão duro contra ele, tão excitado que Harry nem precisou perguntar. O único problema é que permanecia paralisado.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta." Louis perguntou claramente tentando se controlar.

Harry foi para frente e para trás lentamente com suas pernas, masturbando a ereção de Louis em suas coxas. Louis era perfeito para fazer aquilo. Baixo, mas não baixo o suficiente para que Harry não aproveitasse daquilo também. Os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Colocou a mão embaixo da ereção dele e fechou mais as pernas para que ficasse mais apertado. Louis soltou um suspiro e ele gemeu.

"Foda as minhas coxas." Disse e Louis balançou a cabeça. "Você quer tanto quanto eu."

"Você está confuso." Retrucou tentando se controlar e colocando a mão em seu peito. Será que conseguia sentir o quanto seu coração batia acelerado?

"Só faça." Louis balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos quando Harry segurou a base do pau dele entre suas mãos.

"Não."

"Eu quero."

"Você não sabe o que quer. Há um minuto estava surtando por que acordou do meu lado." Harry queria negar e dizer que não, mas seria mentira.

"Não vai acontecer de novo."

"Vai sim."

"E esse vai ser o meu jeito de pedir desculpas. Você ficará em vantagem." Louis suspirou e apoiou a testa no peito dele.

Harry viu isso como uma deixa para incentivá-lo. Segurou as laterais de sua bunda extremamente deliciosa e o puxou para mais perto e para cima. Louis gemeu mordendo seu mamilo. O membro de Louis batia bem embaixo das bolas dele enquanto seu pau era pressionado pela barriga de Louis. Era tão maravilhoso, tão _intimo_.

Harry já havia ficado nu na frente de mais pessoas que ele era capaz de contar. Já havia visto tantas pessoas sem roupa que às vezes chegava a perder a graça. Já vira até mesmo homens pelados em algumas orgias, não que ele participasse, mas assistir não poderia ser tão pecado assim. Tudo havia ficado bastante superficial para ele. Uma transa era apenas mais uma transa.

Mas com Louis era diferente. Seu corpo reagia de maneira diferente. Aquele calor, aquele nervosismo. Até suas mãos tremendo e sua falta de habilidade eram um pouco emocionantes. Fazia muito tempo que Harry não se sentia assim. Era bom se sentir assim novamente.

Não eram somente lábios. Nem somente beijos. Era o sabor de Louis deixando todos os outros menos saborosos, menos apetitosos. Não era só pele. Era a pele maravilhosamente perfeita e morena de Louis que incendiava e irradiava a pele dele. Que fazia com que descargas elétricas passassem por seu corpo. Que o desmanchava. O desintegrava. Harry jurava que se não se controlasse o suficiente era capaz de fluir feito lava quente no chão.

Louis gemia alto e investia contra a perna dele sem paciência para fazer corretamente. Ele queria passar as pernas de Louis em volta de sua cintura, mas acabaria com a posição dos dois. Louis mordeu sua clavícula e segurou os dois lados de seu corpo. O aproximando ainda mais.

Parecia até que os dois estavam fazendo sexo mesmo que não fosse o suficiente. Mesmo que fosse até um pouco frustrante. Era como estar com a sobremesa a sua frente, você sente o cheiro, sua boca se enche de saliva, seu corpo reage e sua barriga ronca, mas você não pode comê-la. Talvez passar o dedo por ela e lamber a cobertura.

"Harry..." Louis começou parecendo hesitante. "Acho que seria melhor se você deitasse de bruços."

Ele o olhou surpreso. Louis parecia não querer dizer em voz alta e com todas as palavras, mas Harry sabia o que ele estava pedindo. Afastou-se e sentou na cama um pouco receoso. Dava para ver suas bochechas coradas e seu olhar inseguro.

"Não use todo o óleo." Que coisa mais idiota para se dizer, Harry pensou. Mas ele precisava preencher o silencio de alguma forma.

Virou-se de costas e se apoiou com as mãos e os joelhos. Era estranho estar naquela posição. Estranho e bastante constrangedor. Ele não ouviu Louis se mexendo, mas quando deu conta sentiu suas mãos pequenas em uma de suas nádegas. Os dedos dele estavam geladinhos na ponta, o que fez com que Harry se arrepiasse inteiro. Louis afagou gentilmente sua bunda, quase como se estivesse admirando. Apreciando.

Harry ofegou surpreso quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua pele. Louis parecia estar sendo tão cuidadoso. Beijando levemente sua bunda. Dando leves mordidinhas. Até que ele se aproximou de sua entrada. Harry sentiu a língua molhada dele lamber a pele próximo dali.

Não era _bem_ próximo. Deveria estar a dois ou três centímetros de distância, mas parecia ser o suficiente para todo o seu corpo tremer. Harry mal conseguia se equilibrar com seus braços tremendo no colchão.

"Louis, não aí." Ouviu sua própria voz dizendo enquanto seu cérebro gritava: _Continue, é aí sim!_

"Tudo bem. Não vou fazer nada." Louis sussurrou contra a pele dele. Quase se arrependeu de ter dito alguma coisa. "Você confia em mim?"

Harry balançou a cabeça aturdido mesmo que Louis não o visse dali.

"Sim." Disse voltando para a realidade.

Ouviu Louis destampando o frasco de vidro e sentiu óleo em sua pele novamente. Dessa vez na parte de trás de suas coxas. Uma área bastante sensível, Harry estava descobrindo.

Louis esfregou a ereção entre as pernas dele. Devagar e depois um pouco mais rápido. Aquilo era tão, tão bom. Harry sentia como estivesse sendo fodido. A sensação não deveria ser a mesma – não era a mesma, com certeza – mas por alguns segundos podia fingir que fosse.

Harry caiu para frente enquanto Louis passava seu pau por entre as suas nádegas. Sentia a glande dele se esfregando em sua entrada. Uma região tão sensível. Harry gemeu e se agarrou aos lençóis. Ele só conseguia manter aquela posição com muito esforço por que se caísse para baixo Louis não poderia fazer aquilo que estava fazendo. E aquilo era muito bom.

Louis investia contra ele. Suas coxas batiam nas coxas dele com tanta força e necessidade que até faziam barulho. Harry rezou que o barulho que estava fazendo não desse para ouvir do outro lado da casa (onde as mulheres dormiam) por que ele não conseguia se controlar e baixar o volume. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Tentava morder o lençol ou o próprio braço. Tentava se conter, mas parecia que isso deixava aquela experiência ainda mais excitante e lasciva. Seu pau pingava pré-gozo em uma quantidade inacreditável. Queria mentir a si mesmo que não gostava de ficar de quatro. Que não gostava de Louis o fodendo.

Mas era impossível. Impossível sequer pensar naquelas palavras.

Louis teve um orgasmo alguns segundos depois. Gritou o nome deve enquanto gozava em jatos desesperados. Harry conseguiu sentir o gozo caindo e se derramando em suas costas. Maravilhoso.

Louis caiu sobre ele por alguns instantes e depois o virou de costas para o colchão. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado. Suas bochechas coradas e cheias de vida. Harry queria lambê-las, mas a sua situação não era a das melhores.

Nem tinha se tocado ainda. Seu pau estava dolorido, completamente duro e pingando pré-gozo. Louis o olhou respirando com dificuldade e se direcionou para baixo. Nunca deixando seus olhos. Abocanhou sua glande sem hesitação. Quase com fome. Harry sentiu o interior de sua boca quente e molhada e arqueou suas costas para frente soltando alguns palavrões.

Queria que Louis não tivesse feito aquilo àquela hora. Queria que Louis tivesse esperado outro momento para lhe dar um boquete. Não que não fosse bom – _muito_ pelo contrário, na verdade – mas por que Harry se encontrava no seu limite.

Sentiu a língua de Louis lambê-lo e chupá-lo. Harry pensava que Louis tinha habilidade? Louis parecia que havia inventado a arte de dar boquetes. Sabia onde tocar. Sabia onde lamber. Nunca usava os dentes, nunca chupava forte demais.

Harry tentou pensar em outra coisa. Baralho. Armas. Cavalos. Montaria. Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Louis gemeu e o barulho vibrou por todo o corpo dele. Só o que Harry fazia era se contorcer e gemer. Não havia espaço para pensar. Seu cérebro parecia que havia tido uma pane total. Aturdido e completamente confuso.

Nem teve tempo para pensar. Queria aproveitar mais um pouco, mas seu corpo já estava tendo espasmos de prazer. Quando sentiu o céu da boca de Louis pressionar sua glande foi seu limite. Molhado. Absurdamente quente.

"Louis!" Conseguiu gritar em alerta enquanto sua barriga revirava. Louis o olhou, mas não retirou o pau de sua boca. Ele não faria...

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e gozou murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. Louis continuou ali. Saboreando o gozo dele. Saboreando de verdade. Masturbou Harry até que ele parasse de gozar. Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos azuis. _Havia gozo escorregando por sua boca._

"Você está bem?" Harry confirmou com a cabeça, hipnotizado demais com a boca deliciosamente rubra de Louis.

"Venha aqui." Pediu e Louis foi mais para cima.

Quando ele ergueu a mão para limpar o seu gozo no canto da boca Harry o puxou para um beijo antes que pudesse.

"Agora sim." Disse sem folego e sorrindo e Louis sorriu de volta.

"Ainda não perdoei você." Louis se ajeitou ao seu lado afagando seus cachos.

"Mas já estou meio caminho andado?"

Louis mordeu os lábios tentando conter o sorriso.

"Talvez."

"Desculpe." Harry sussurrou sério e sincero. "Fiquei confuso e você sabe que digo merda quando fico confuso."

"Você diz merda até mesmo quando não está confuso." Louis disse, mas sorria divertido.

"Você nunca se sentiu assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Deslocado. Estranho." Harry deu se ombros. "Como se não pertencesse a lugar nenhum. Como se fosse um erro que o mundo tenta desesperadamente concertar."

Louis passou afagou seu rosto e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios.

"É claro que sim." Louis disse num suspiro cansado encostando a testa com a dele. "Me desculpe por explodir daquele jeito."

"Acho que você teve seus motivos eu não devia ter falado aquilo." Harry deu de ombros e depois ficou alguns segundos em silêncio pensando. "Como sabe que está fazendo a coisa certa? Como pode ter tanta certeza de que não é errado quando todos dizem o contrário?"

Louis fitou seus olhos com uma intensidade assustadora. Parecia querer transmitir algo que Harry não era capaz de entender.

"Você já leu Hamlet, não leu?" Louis disse suavemente passando o indicador delicadamente por seu rosto.

"Lembro-me vagamente de algumas partes. O rei é morto pelo irmão que se casa com a rainha. Hamlet tenta matar o tio algumas vezes, mas fica perdendo tempo jurando vingança." Pensou um pouco. "Acho que tem alguém que fica louca também."

Louis riu divertido.

"E veja se isso não é um brilhante resumo da história?"

"Faço o que posso." Harry deu de ombros não conseguindo evitar sorrir também.

"O que eu quero dizer é que Hamlet não fez nada para merecer qualquer coisa que tenha passado. Nunca traiu, roubou ou matou, mas mesmo assim aconteceu o que aconteceu, não foi? Traído por seu tio e até por sua mãe. Vendo Ofélia ficar louca e sem rumo." Louis suspirou e passou o dedo por seus lábios carinhosamente. Harry estava tão concentrado em cada palavra que ele estava dizendo que nem notou o gesto.

Mais tarde, quando seu rosto estivesse formigando e pedindo pelos toques de Louis, ele se lembraria e daria qualquer coisa para prestar um pouco mais de atenção naquele momento em que o dedo dele passeava por seu rosto.

"O mundo não é justo, Harry. Nem nunca vai ser." Louis suspirou suavemente.

"É só literatura. Não quer dizer que se aplica a vida real." Harry disse observando as pequenas variações no rosto dele.

"Mas não é a arte que imita a vida?" Louis abriu um sorriso amoroso e Harry afagou seu rosto.

"Você está adorando falar de Shakespeare, não é?"

"Estou tendo o meu momento." Louis deu de ombros. "Posso até citar uma frase ou duas..."

"Ah não, eu dispenso. Não quero que seu ego se eleve mais do que já está."

"Diz isso apenas porque não consegue decorar nem o nome de um autor de livro." Harry colocou a mão no peito e fez cara de ofendido.

"Que absurdo. Pois fique sabendo que adoro decorar poesias." Harry disse observando a reação de Louis.

"Poesias?" Louis arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sim."

"Que tipo de poesias?"

"Poesias de amor."

Louis o olhou desconfiado, mas Harry tinha certeza que não era por causa do caderno, mas porque ele não acreditava mesmo que Harry pudesse decorar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu próprio nome.

Ele não estava tão errado. Mas só um pouquinho.

"Recite uma para mim."

Negou com a cabeça. "Nem pensar. Não quero te seduzir."

"Recite. Prometo que sou _inseduzível_."

"Essa palavra nem existe."

"Claro que existe. Agora, recite para mim, Harry." Louis apertou as laterais de sua cintura.

"Cuidado, posso achar que está desesperado só para me ouvir recitando um poema de amor para você." Harry provocou com um sorriso travesso.

"Não mesmo." Louis disse levantando o queixo de uma maneira orgulhosa. "Com toda essa enrolação estou achando que você nem sabe o título desse poema. Nem a primeira letra."

"Sabe..." Harry se inclinou para frente e começou a deixar uma trilha de beijos no pescoço de Louis. "Você não vai conseguir isso me confrontando."

"Não?"

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"E como vou conseguir?"

"Na hora certa." Harry levantou a cabeça e deu um beijo nos lábios de Louis.

"E quando é a hora certa?" Meu Deus, como era teimoso.

"Quando chegar você vai saber. Ele tem rimas então você não vai confundir com uma conversa normal."

"Acho que o uso certo dos pronomes também me dará essa dica." Louis disse maldosamente.

"Nossa, essa doeu." Harry se inclinou mais um pouco para que pudesse deitar sobre o corpo de Louis, mas foi parado por suas duas mãos.

"Você precisa ir." Harry fez uma careta irritada.

"Achei que a gente já tinha passado por isso."

"Nós já passamos por isso, mas agora você precisa ir por que Zayn vai acordar daqui a pouco e pode ir até o seu quarto. Se você não estiver lá vai ser o escândalo da temporada."

Harry bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Ninguém se importa. Não sou uma moça virgem."

"Não, mas é o dono da casa. Precisa estar nela." Louis disse compreensivamente afagando seu rosto.

Harry encostou a testa no peito de Louis e começou a desenhar algumas linhas em sua barriga com a ponta do dedo.

"Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde?"

"É claro que sim. Moramos na mesma casa, afinal."

"Não... Quero dizer... Vamos fazer um pouco mais do que fizemos agora?"

"Nós não podemos arriscar e fazer isso de manhã."

"E se encontrarmos uma maneira de ficarmos sozinhos sem que ninguém repare?" Harry disse já ansioso com a falta de Louis.

"É improvável." Harry franziu o cenho pensante.

"Eu vou dar um jeito." Disse beijando os lábios de Louis pelo que poderia muito bem ser a ultima vez enquanto o sol ainda brilhasse naquele dia.

Mas com sorte ele daria um jeito.

Sempre daria um jeito.

Harry estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto andava pela casa. Não conseguia tirar a noite – e a manhã – que teve com Louis de sua cabeça e a única coisa que pensava era em quando o teria em seus braços novamente. Eles haviam tido uma pequena briga, mas pela maneira que Louis se despediu, tudo estava bem.

Zayn lhe disse que Louis estava passeando pelos jardins e era para lá que Harry se encaminhava. Passou pelo amplo salão cheio de quadros antigos de sua família, o vento do verão atingiu seu rosto e pareceu o encher com uma energia renovada. Quando chegou a porta que daria para o lado de fora, Charlotte colidiu contra ele.

"Bom dia, Sr. Styles. Vai passear pelos jardins?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego e parecia um pouco assustada também. Harry não teria desconfiado de nada se não fosse pelo alerta de sua irmã com o comportamento da amiga.

"Sim, estava indo me encontrar com Louis. Sabe se ele saiu há muito tempo?" Perguntou prestando atenção na reação estranha dela.

"Não— quero dizer... Sim! Louis já foi há algum tempo. Saiu com Gemma e as minhas irmãs, mas acho que se ir agora pode encontra-los pelo caminho."

"O que tem aí?" Harry perguntou amavelmente percebendo a posição estranha em que Lottie se inclinava para o lado para esconder o que havia em suas costas.

"Não é nada. São apenas cartas de parentes distantes." Respondeu sem jeito e sutilmente escondendo o nome do destinatário.

Harry suspirou resignado. Por mais que não quisesse, teria que ter aquela conversa com Charlotte. A atitude da moça era da mais completa estranheza e como prometera a irmã que faria aquilo, seria bom acabar o quanto antes. Além do mais, Louis estava com Gemma e Fizzy em um passeio o que acabava com seu plano de conseguir alguns beijos e de gozar no rosto de Louis ao ar livre.

"Acho que mudei de ideia. Não conseguirei alcança-los mesmo que tivesse em cima de um cavalo, a senhorita sabe como Louis anda depressa." Harry disse em tom de brincadeira e Charlotte lhe ofereceu um sorriso um pouco mais relaxado. "O que acha de me fazer companhia até que eles retornem do passeio? Posso pedir para que Zayn traga sanduíches suficientes para que sobre quando eles voltarem."

"Acho que seria ótimo, obrigada." Agradeceu depois de alguns segundos. Harry percebeu que ela queria recusar o pedido, mas não tinha uma desculpa muito boa para fazer aquilo.

"Perfeito! Vamos até a sala da família então. O que acha?" Harry perguntou e já a guiava até lá.

"Acha que choverá hoje?" Harry fez a primeira pergunta estúpida que passou por sua cabeça. Fazia alguns minutos desconfortáveis que nenhum dos dois dizia nada. "Não tenho mais coragem de dar um palpite dessa natureza. Da ultima vez, nos encharcamos pela minha teimosia."

Teimosia essa que levou a ele e Louis enrolados na lama e gozando um em cima do outro. Não seria de todo mal ser teimoso mais algumas vezes se sempre acabasse da mesma maneira, com Louis com a camisa grudada em seu corpo perfeito e com sua pele ainda mais salgada pela chuva.

Harry acabou se lembrando de que devia uma camisa para ele, Louis podia pegar uma das suas. Pensou um pouco nisso. Pelo tamanho, ela bateria um pouco acima do meio de sua coxa. Louis poderia usar aquilo como um pijama. Harry então se lembrou do calor da pele dele enquanto o abraçava de noite. Não, nada disso. Louis não usava pijama nenhum. Mas... Ele poderia usar sua camiseta na frente de todos. A diferença de tamanho não era muito evidente, ninguém notaria.

"Sr. Styles." O chamado de Lottie interrompeu seus pensamentos. "O que aconteceu? Você parece distraído."

"Nada, só estava pensando. O que dizia...?" Perguntou educadamente.

"Não era nada de muito importante." Disse ainda parecendo desconfiada. Harry limpou a garganta e se mexeu desconfortável no sofá. Seus pensamentos quase o deixaram com uma ereção. "Por que me chamou aqui?"

"O quê?" Questionou confuso com a mudança de assunto.

"Sabe que não é muito bom em mentir e nem esconder segredos, não sabe? Por que me chamou aqui?" Charlotte perguntou segura. Louis havia ensinado muito bem todas as suas irmãs.

"Estou preocupado com a senhorita." Disse suavemente. Não sabia nem como começar aquela conversa, mas já que haviam chegado ao assunto queria ser curto. "Sei que anda enviando cartas há alguém."

"Eu disse que as cartas são de parentes—"

"Srta. Charlotte, por favor, não minta para mim." Pediu firmemente. Ela soltou um suspiro resignado e triste.

"Alguém lhe contou isso?" Perguntou desanimada.

"Não." Harry mentiu. Prometera a sua irmã que seria discreto e não queria colocar uma amiga contra a outra. "Mas a casa é minha e é difícil esconder alguma coisa do proprietário dela."

Aquilo tinha um pouco de verdade. Poderia demorar um pouco, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Zayn teria notado a menina com as correspondências e avisaria Harry imediatamente.

"Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?" Harry disse sério.

"Você contou a Louis?" Charlotte perguntou claramente nervosa e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Harry suspirou e baixou a guarda. "Não, ainda não contei a Louis."

"Por favor, Harry. Não conte a ele." Pediu em meio a um soluço. Harry a estendeu um pano.

"Vai ter que me dar um ótimo motivo para não fazer isso." Ficou com pena da menina, mas o que quer que estivesse acontecendo parecia ser grave o bastante para Harry considerar um péssima ideia esconder aquilo de Louis.

"Ele não pode ficar sabendo, não agora! Meu irmão jamais me perdoaria." Lottie assuou o nariz no seu lenço enquanto chorava compulsivamente. Harry se compadeceu da menina a sua frente.

"Por favor, se acalme. Tenho certeza que poderá me explicar tudo. Sei que você é uma menina responsável e que não mancharia a reputação de sua família. Agora vamos pare de chorar."

Levou meia hora para que ela se acalmasse completamente. Harry já havia sentado ao seu lado e engolido duas xícaras de chás nesse meio tempo. Depois que apenas pequenos soluços saiam por sua boca, Harry resolveu começar de novo.

"Agora, me conte o que está acontecendo para podermos resolver isso da melhor maneira possível."

"Faz algum tempo que venho mandando cartas para um oficial da marinha." Ela disse envergonhada.

"Ah." Harry soltou um suspiro decepcionado e esfregou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

"Não." Ela interrompeu rapidamente. "Não é como você está pensando. Ele irá me pedir em casamento, só não pode agora. O comodante dele não quer que saia do serviço ainda."

Harry tinha uma vasta experiência com sua própria cretinice e libertinagem para desconfiar o bastante daquele rapaz.

"Ele irá me pedir em casamento." Repetiu com mais ênfase vendo a expressão desacreditada dele.

"Charlotte, eu sei que esse rapaz pode parecer confiável em cartas, mas todos os homens estão pensando em uma coisa só e não é em casamento." Tentou suavemente a convencer.

"Eles estão pensando no quê então?" Ela perguntou inclinando o rosto para o lado.

"O quê?"

"Você disse que eles estão pensando em uma coisa só. O que eles estão pensando?"

Harry a olhou assuntado. Quando haviam chegado naquele assunto? "Não vamos nos desviar do assunto. Estamos falando sobre a senhorita e esse rapaz que eu não confio nem um pouco."

"Confie em mim então. Ele virá ainda no final do ano, conhecerá a nossa família para depois conversar com Louis e pedir a minha mão em casamento. Ele fará isso."

"Como tem tanta certeza?" Harry perguntou completamente desacreditado.

"Porque eu o amo e sei que ele me ama." Respondeu com tanta certeza que Harry não a teve coragem de contestar. "Nunca sentiu isso? Nunca se sentiu tão verdadeiramente amado por alguém que simplesmente sabe quando lhe falam a verdade? Quando o amam de verdade?"

Harry se inclinou para trás surpreso com a pergunta. Ali estava uma moça muito mais nova que ele perguntando se havia algum dia se sentido amado e tudo o que tinha era uma vergonhosa e humilhante negativa.

"Qual é o nome dele?" Harry perguntou na esperança de mudar rapidamente aquele assunto.

"Thomas. O nome dele é Thomas."

"Você sabe que tenho que contar a Louis, não sabe?" Harry perguntou suavemente.

"Não faça isso, por favor." Charlotte pediu segurando firmemente sua mão. "Você sabe como ele ficará. Não irá nem escutar a minha história."

"Não posso esconder isso do seu irmão."

"Sei que não pode. Estou só pedindo que adie essa conversa mais um tempo. Por favor. Sei que vai se manter vigilante sobre isso e não me importo. Sinto-me até mais segura. Louis sempre fala que podemos confiar no senhor para qualquer coisa, porque ele confia em você mais do que em todas as pessoas desse mundo." Lottie implorou e ele se empertigou.

"Louis... Disse isso?" Harry perguntou inseguro de uma maneira que parecesse desinteressado.

"Claro que sim. Ele fala sobre você o tempo todo." Charlotte respondeu suavemente.

Ficou alguns instantes pensando se deveria ou não fazer a próxima pergunta. Que se dane! Provavelmente nem conseguiria dormir se não perguntasse.

"O que... O que mais ele disse?"

Charlotte pareceu surpresa pelo desvio tão grande do assunto, mas devia estar preocupada demais em convencê-lo de sua estratégia para desconfiar de algo.

"Ele diz várias coisas." Harry levantou uma sobrancelha a incitando a continuar. "Diz que você não é bom, nem sábio o bastante para fazer alguma coisa certa—"

"Sabe que isso não é um elogio, não sabe?" Harry questionou aborrecido.

Charlotte ignorou seu comentário e continuou pacificadoramente. "Mas, ele diz, que você faz o melhor que pode. Que sempre faz o melhor que pode para as pessoas que ama e até aquelas que não ama. Louis diz que você é inocente de coração."

"Isso ainda não parece um elogio." Harry disse desconfiado se jogando no encosto do sofá. _Inocente de coração?_ O que diabos aquilo deveria significar?

"Pareceu para mim." Ela disse mal prestando atenção. "Principalmente da maneira que ele falou."

"E como ele falou?" Perguntou não se importando o quão pouco discreto estava sendo. Lottie deu de ombros, desinteressada.

"Não sei, parecia bastante sincero. Como se acreditasse que você é uma pessoa a ser admirada." Charlotte disse de uma maneira que deixava claro que discordava das palavras do irmão.

_Uma pessoa a ser admirada._

Harry teve que conter o sorriso em seus lábios.

"Então, você irá contar alguma coisa para ele?" Lottie perguntou temerosa.

"Não, não irei." Harry retrucou com um suspiro derrotado. "Mas quero conhece-lo assim que pisar em Kellynch e ele só terá dois jantares com a família, depois disso precisa pedir sua mão em casamento imediatamente."

Charlotte abriu um sorriso feliz e o abraçou carinhosamente. "Thomas vai fazer exatamente isso. Eu prometo."

"É muito bom mesmo. Temos as melhores armas do mundo e acho que ele não gostaria de estar de frente para uma." Falou sério, mas ela já estava em um estado muito grande de alegria para se importar com suas palavras ameaçadoras.

"Não quero encontro às escondidas." Harry continuou. "E todas as cartas deverão passar por mim de agora em diante."

"Mas elas são todas pessoais." Exclamou indignada.

"Não há nada de pessoal a falar com alguém que não é o seu marido. Não quero discussão sobre isso." Harry disse protetoramente. Sempre considerou Charlotte como uma irmã e aquilo não mudara. Preocupava-se com ela da mesma maneira que Louis, apenas era mais paciente e receptivo de uma maneira que o amigo jamais seria. Se Louis descobrisse o romance de sua irmã os dois estariam com muitos problemas.

Louis chegou algumas horas depois com todas as suas irmãs felizes ao seu redor. Harry ainda estava sentado perto da janela pensando sobre os problemas que tinha que resolver e os últimos minutos de sua conversa com Charlotte. A menina havia ficado calada naquele meio tempo, mas Harry não estranhou. Se estivesse na mesma situação teria colocado toda a sua energia para pensar em soluções nesse curto tempo.

"Como vocês passaram essa manhã?" Louis perguntou amigavelmente enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. Doris não largava a sua mão e ele teve que a colocar em seu colo para se sentar. A pequena deitou a cabeça no peito de Louis e esticou as mãozinhas tentando alcança-lo.

"Perfeita." Charlotte respondeu antes que ele tivesse a chance. Seu tom de voz era claro e límpido. Louis havia ensinado bem demais as irmãs. "Ficamos esperando vocês e conversando, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, a manhã foi muito agradável." Harry retrucou distraído pela atitude de Louis.

Ele não parecia nem um pouco constrangido ou diferente. Era como se Harry não tivesse gozado na barriga dele aquela noite, como se eles não tivessem se tocado e se aconchegado um contra o outro. Como se não tivessem nem ao menos se beijado.

Nem imaginava que Louis fizesse uma cena na frente de todos, mas talvez um pouco mais de consideração fosse muito bom. Talvez um olhar que os dois pudessem compartilhar, ou algum toque. Louis nem ao menos olhava em seus olhos.

Ele estava se sentindo a merda de um adolescente. Não havia problema nenhum em se manter distante. Era até mais aconselhável em um caso como o deles.

"Pensei que se juntariam á nós depois de um tempo. Por isso demoramos mais do que pretendíamos. Por que não vieram?" Louis perguntou calmamente.

Harry se ajeitou um pouco mais animado em seu lugar enquanto pegava a pequena mãozinha de Doris entre os dedos. Para qualquer outro na sala, Louis poderia ter feito aquela pergunta apenas por educação e carinho pelos dois, mas Harry podia sentir algo mais por trás de suas palavras. Louis desejava que ele tivesse se juntado aos outros na caminhada. Ele estava esperando sua companhia.

Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito.

"Nós resolvemos esperar que vocês voltassem." Harry disse rapidamente. Louis encostou levemente o joelho no seu por alguns segundos. Uma descarga elétrica passou por todo o seu corpo. Harry paralisou desconfortável tentando pensar em outra coisa para não acabar com uma ereção com apenas um maldito toque.

Se Louis iria fingir que nada aconteceu, ele também poderia.

"Iria convidá-los para mais um passeio, mas acho que acabei perdendo a vontade." Lottie disse com um sorriso simpático.

"É uma pena." Louis disse, mas não parecia triste com a notícia. "E você Harry? Ainda quer dar uma volta? Ainda me sinto extremamente disposto para caminhar alguns quilômetros."

Louis inclinou a cabeça para o lado e abriu um sorriso inocente o fitando pela primeira vez naquela manhã e ele finalmente entendeu porque o amigo não o fez anteriormente. Seus olhos azuis transpareciam todo o seu desejo. Toda a vontade. Harry podia sentir a energia que o rodeava o tragando de volta para ele.

Seria muito bom dar a merda da caminhada antes que sua ereção ficasse muito evidente.

"Mas você disse, meu irmão, que se sentia cansado e foi por isso que voltamos para casa." Félicité disse antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca.

Louis a olhou surpreso como se tivesse entregado um segredo.

"Eu disse isso porque fiquei preocupado com vocês. Não porque quisesse voltar para casa mais depressa." Louis disse quase engasgando com as palavras.

"Você está corando? Acho que nunca o vi corar." Gemma disse intrigada fitando o rosto dele.

"Ele está corando." Harry disse em meio a um sorriso convencido.

"O sol está muito forte lá fora. Como presumi ficamos tempo demais por lá." Louis retrucou o lançando um olhar irritado. "Talvez seja melhor eu retirar o meu convite para mais um passeio com você, Harry."

"Mas agora que ele já foi feito, seria muita falta de educação da sua parte e tenho certeza que esse não é o exemplo que você quer passar para suas irmãs." Falou se levantando animado com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Você é insuportável." Louis retrucou quase tropeçando no galho da árvore.

"É a quarta vez que você diz isso nessa meia hora. Não sei se está tentado _me_ convencer ou _se_ convencer desse seu insulto contra mim." Harry voltou seus olhos para a casa de Kellynch quase desaparecida em meio as árvores.

"Poderíamos ter caminhado no campo aberto. Pelo menos não nos cansaríamos." Louis resmungou sem fôlego.

"Pensei que estivesse disposto para mais uma caminhada." Harry zombou divertido.

"Você sabe muito bem porque eu disse isso." Louis ajeitou seu casaco de uma maneira orgulhosa e o fitou atento. "Não sei por que você insiste em vir nessa floresta."

"Eu teimo em voltar aqui-" Harry se aproximou e encostou Louis contra o tronco da árvore. "Por que é só _aqui,_ nessa floresta-" Beijou seu maxilar e desceu até a pele sensível de seu pescoço. "Cheias de árvores e completamente vazia-" Mordiscou sua clavícula e levantou o olhar. "Que eu posso beijar você quando e como quero."

Louis suspirou antes que Harry colasse seus lábios.

xx


	13. Chapter 13

_"Cada toque de Harry. Cada pedaço que recebo dele parece uma dádiva tão grande. Tenho que me controlar todo e cada minuto para não dizer o quanto o amo. Mordendo os lábios. Corando feito um idiota. Pergunto-me como Harry pode não ver. Como pode não sentir?"_

"Você vai apostar ou quer desistir?" Louis perguntou presunçoso.

 _Maldito_. Ele já deveria saber que suas cartas eram tão ruins que nem valia as duas moedas que colocara na mesa. Harry olhava para suas cartas se esforçando o máximo possível para não deixar passar sua falta de sorte em suas expressões.

Suspirou mais uma vez.

Fazia dias que nenhum dos dois tinha sossego quando ainda era dia. Sempre havia alguém os procurando. Aquilo era sempre assim ou estava se tornado mais comum nas semanas anteriores? Harry não sabia dizer. Só sabia que estava o tirando do sério.

Seu plano inicial era ficar alguns minutos sozinhos com Louis, mas _infelizmente_ havia se esquecido do quanto Louis levava a sério qualquer competição. Ainda mais se era contra ele e envolvesse piadas com sua má sorte.

Olhou para suas cartas novamente. Não havia nenhuma carta alta, ou alguma sequência que pudesse o salvar de uma possível humilhação. Bom, era melhor acabar logo com aquilo e deixar que Louis se vangloriasse pelas próximas horas. Assim, também teria uma desculpa pra cobrar um boquete.

Harry se mexeu na cadeira sentindo seu corpo começar a arder. Poderia com toda a certeza aguentar o ego inflamado de Louis se ele se ajoelhasse quando fazia isso.

"Eu desisto." Resmungou colocando as cartas na mesa.

Louis olhou com expectativa para suas cartas e depois caiu na risada.

"Nenhuma alta? Como consegue?" Perguntou em tom de chacota.

"Não é sempre que isso acontece. Tenho muita sorte na maioria das vezes." Harry cruzou os braços aborrecido e caiu no encosto da cadeira.

"Você perdeu as cinco jogadas." Louis retrucou com uma careta de escárnio.

"Talvez por que você tenha embaralhado nas cinco vezes."

"Quer dizer o quê com isso."

"O que você escutou."

Louis se empertigou e franziu o cenho.

"Mostre logo as suas cartas Louis." Harry retrucou antes que eles começassem a discutir.

Louis abriu um sorriso ainda maior que o anterior provocativamente e começou a espalhar as cartas em sua mão pela mesa uma velocidade lenta e irritante. Se tivesse um pouco menos de paciência, Harry poderia esganá-lo naquele exato momento.

"Um _Straight Flush*."_ Cantarolou alegremente, mexendo os ombros conforme arrumava as cartas meticulosamente.

"Que ironia." Harry resmungou.

"Você é um péssimo perdedor." Louis ergueu os olhos para ele enquanto pegava suas moedas na mesa.

"E você é um péssimo vencedor." Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Acho que estamos no mesmo nível."

"É claro que não. Posso ser um _péssimo_ vencedor, mas continuo _sendo_ um vencedor." Provocou guardando suas moedas no bolso. "Vamos jogar de novo?"

"Não. Para mim chega." Harry retrucou zangado. Porra, ele estava excitado e nada parecia sair de acordo com o planejado. E, é claro que também podia ter haver com as duas moedas que agora estavam no bolso de Louis.

Louis o encarou por alguns segundos depois se levantou e veio até ele. Apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e se sentou suavemente em seu colo, passando uma perna para o outro lado e sentando estrategicamente perto de sua cintura.

Harry não se mexeu e apenas desviou o olhar. Louis passou a mão suavemente por seu pescoço subindo até seu rosto e seus lábios. Aproximou-se e beijou seus lábios lentamente. Harry definitivamente poderia ficar mais irritado com ele se não tivesse uma boca tão deliciosa.

Envolveu Louis em seus braços, deslizando as mãos por suas costas e o puxou para um beijo. Relaxou imediatamente e soltou um grunhido de prazer. Eles ficavam quatorze horas sem poder se tocar. Quatorze malditas horas. Isso quando davam sorte. Às vezes, eram mais.

Harry estava ficando tão estressado com aquela rotina. Não duvidava que seus dentes estivessem ficando gastos de tanto que ele os rangia. Tinha que se controlar para não acariciar o rosto de Louis quando sentia vontade, para não pegar sua mão em uma conversa. E era tão, _tão_ difícil.

Às vezes ele nem percebia até que estivesse na metade do caminho e ter que desviar com um movimento estranho e constrangedor. Era tudo tão frustrante.

Ele tinha que controlar até os seus sorrisos e seus olhares. Até com suas conversas. Dois amigos não riem olhando para a boca um do outro. Não passam o tempo todo conversando e cochichando entre si. E por mais que odiasse, Harry sabia como devia se portar.

Beijou Louis com mais afinco o puxando para mais próximo, ainda que fosse impossível. Deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dele, mas só sentiu o tecido um pouco áspero de sua calça e suspirou frustrado. A vontade de se fundir a ele havia ficado insuportavelmente dolorida. Seu coração se apertava e sua pele parecia ganhar vida apenas com os toques de Louis.

Louis pareceu notar seu desespero e delicadamente se afastou mordendo seus lábios e os beijando suavemente.

"Você está se irritando bastante fácil esses últimos tempos." Louis disse enquanto massageava firmemente seus ombros.

"O que você acha de fazermos sexo?" Harry perguntou sem rodeios assim que recobrou o fôlego.

"O quê?" Louis se afastou surpreso apenas alguns centímetros. Harry ainda o abraçava firmemente.

"É uma boa ideia. O óleo está no fim. Se usarmos mais uma vez ele acaba. Talvez devêssemos fechar com chave de ouro."

" _Fechar com chave de ouro_?" Louis tentou se afastar, mas Harry o segurou com mais força. "Então é isso? Você só quer uma transa e nos vemos mais tarde onde podemos ser amigos novamente?"

Harry suspirou frustrado. Uma briga era tudo o que ele não precisava agora.

"Não é isso Louis. Se eu quisesse mesmo só _uma_ transa eu não teria encomendado as trinta caixas de óleo de Paris para cá, teria?" Louis não pareceu convencido. "Eu só estou querendo... Você sabe... Diminuir um pouco do desejo."

Louis inclinou a cabeça para o lado confuso e depois segurou um sorriso mordendo os lábios.

"E você pensa que se fizermos _sexo_ o desejo diminuirá?"

"Bom, precisa diminuir alguma hora." Louis sorriu completamente e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Harry tinha a impressão que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Não poderia ter certeza infelizmente, não com aquela luz.

"O quê?" Perguntou depois de alguns segundos com Louis olhando bobamente para ele, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Louis deu de ombros e riu. "Olhe só para você... Nem consegue se controlar."

"Cale a boca." Harry apertou sua cintura não deixando de abraça-lo. Louis se chacoalhou e riu ainda mais.

"Nós vamos fazer?" Perguntou com um pouco de esperança e curiosidade para ver o quanto Louis estava longe de aceitar sua proposta.

"Não." Ele disse firme. _Pelo visto muito longe_ , Harry pensou. "Mas eu tenho uma ideia que pode funcionar."

"E qual é?"

"Vamos até o meu quarto e eu posso te mostrar." Sussurrou em seu ouvido se inclinando suavemente sobre ele.

"Acho que é uma ótima ideia." Harry se levantou puxando Louis em seu colo e o beijou com fervor.

Talvez aquilo não resolvesse o problema à longo prazo, mas por quinze minutos era pelo menos um pouco garantido.

"Vamos—" Harry beijou Louis e puxou seu lábio inferior com os dentes até que ele grunhisse em sua boca. O encostou contra porta e esfregou sua cintura contra a dele lentamente gemendo arrastado. "Vamos até o meu quarto?"

Louis levantou a cabeça atento e o olhou nos olhos.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim." Respondeu o mais firme que conseguiu.

"Por que mudou de ideia agora?" Harry suspirou resignado.

"Não aguento mais acordar de madrugada. Está acabando com o meu sono. E ninguém irá te procurar enquanto estiver dormindo ou, pelo menos, as chances são muito menores que as minhas."

Louis mordeu os lábios e afagou carinhosamente o seu rosto.

"E você não se importa que eu acorde com você?"

"Estamos acordando todos os dias juntos." Harry disse confuso.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando." Louis encostou a testa na sua e a empurrou levemente. "Não quero que você fique todo estranho novamente."

"Novamente? Eu nunca fui estranho." Harry brincou e Louis abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele o interrompeu. "Não vou surtar se é isso com o que você está preocupado."

Louis confirmou com a cabeça e segurou um sorriso em seu rosto. Vendo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, Harry não conseguiu segurar o seu.

"Vamos?"

"Vamos." Louis escorregou suas pernas para o chão e ajeitou seu paletó. Harry moveu as mãos para arrumar seu lenço torto e um pouco amassado.

Abriu a porta de deu passagem para Louis. Estava bastante excitado, mas não era novidade nenhuma por que estava excitado quase todo o minuto quando ficava próximo a Louis.

Foram quase correndo pelo corredor tentando manter a compostura e as mãos afastadas. Harry descansou sua mão na base das costas de Louis e o guiou até o fim do corredor. Era tão difícil manter aquela fachada que seus dedos chegavam a formigar.

"Harry." Johannah o chamou quando eles estavam virando à direita. Harry rapidamente cruzou suas mãos nas costas. "Louis, querido! O que faz aqui?"

"Hum... Estava acompanhando Harry. Ele quer me mostrar alguns documentos." Louis mentiu com um sorriso.

"Mas o escritório fica para o outro lado." Jay pareceu confusa.

"Eu os esqueci no quarto. Estávamos indo até lá." Harry mentiu facilmente. Talvez ele estivesse aprendendo mais que uma coisa ou duas com Louis.

"Muito bem então." Sorriu alegre e despreocupada. "Você poderia pegar os documentos Louis? Eu queria trocar uma palavrinha com o senhor." A Sra. Tomlinson disse se virando para Harry e depois se virou de novo para Louis. "Tenho certeza ele não se importará, não é mesmo Sr. Styles?"

"Com toda a certeza." Harry deu um sorriso amável. Gostava muito de Jay e muitas vezes a via como uma mãe, mas se havia uma hora mais inconveniente para uma conversa ele não conseguiria dizer.

"Esteja pronto quando eu voltar _Sr. Tomlinson_." Sussurrou se inclinando suavemente para frente, assim que Jay se afastou em direção ao escritório.

Antes de se virar ainda conseguiu ver Louis torcendo o nariz.

A conversa com a Sra. Tomlinson durou duas _intermináveis_ horas. O assunto nem era de grande importância, ela apenas queria deixar claro que se a família Tomlinson estivesse incomodando de alguma maneira na casa era para avisá-la imediatamente. Harry quase soltou um: _fale para o seu filho ser menos mal-humorado só porque não recebe um boquete._

Essa era uma das coisas que Louis o cobrava já fazia algum tempo. Mas ele simplesmente não se sentia preparado para fazer aquilo. E se não gostasse? Harry sabia como fazer, mas nunca havia feito. E se fosse péssimo e estranho?

Harry olhou para o relógio na parede. Uma bela herança de família que agora só o fazia lembrar que se a Sra. Tomlinson não tivesse começado a falar sobre o falecido Sr. Tomlinson, ou sobre as gêmeas e como elas não conseguiam se comportar em uma festa, eles teriam terminado aquela conversa em quinze minutos.

"Mas Charlotte é um verdadeiro anjo." Ela disse orgulhosa. "Nunca me deu dor de cabeça nenhuma."

Harry se controlou para não rir. _Se ela soubesse...,_ pensou Harry _._ Mas talvez esse fosse o problema das mães em geral, se preocupam demais com coisas irrelevantes e ficam cegas para as mais importantes.

"Acho que estou tomando todo o seu tempo, não é mesmo?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sra. Tomlinson. Sabe que pode conversar comigo o quanto a senhora desejar." Harry disse educadamente com um sorriso.

"Vou me deitar e deixar você com seus documentos. Em falar nisso... Acho que Louis deve ter se perdido no caminho para cá." Jay disse divertida.

"Acho apenas que ele resolveu nos dar privacidade para essa conversa."

"Ah bobagem!" Ela descartou o comentário com a mão. "Mas ele é um menino muito educado, você não acha, Sr. Styles?"

"Não consigo ver ninguém com melhor caráter e com o coração tão grande quanto o de Louis, Sra. Tomlinson." Harry respondeu sincero.

"Foi muito difícil depois que o pai dele morreu. Ele ficou tão triste, eu pensei que jamais o veria feliz novamente." Jay limpou algumas lágrimas no canto de seus olhos. "Mas no mesmo dia que tive esse pensamento tão triste. Nesse mesmo dia em que achei que jamais o veria sorrir novamente como antes. Nesse dia, Louis conheceu o senhor. Acho que foi sorte ou, quem sabe, o destino."

Jay deu de ombros e fungou mais uma vez enquanto Harry procurava palavras para colocar em sua boca.

Estava cada vez mais ciente do carinho de Louis.

Era como passar a vida inteira de frente para o mar. Todo dia o observando, sabendo que estará sempre ali. Sempre se movendo com aquela energia poderosa e desconhecida. Mas nunca tendo a oportunidade de o tocar. Nunca chegando próximo o suficiente. Até mesmo com um pouco de medo de ser tragado pelas ondas e ser esquecido pelo mundo. O mar com toda a sua grandeza, virando rotina.

Então, um belo dia, sair de casa, caminhar pela praia vazia. Sentir a areia em seus dedos e o vento em seu rosto. Dar mais alguns passos e já sentir a água morna correndo pela sua pele. O puxando. O tragando. E nesse momento, finalmente, se sentir uma parte de um todo. Cheio de carinho e afeição. Saber que tudo aquilo, que toda aquela beleza com toda a sua importância, o admira também. E aí se perguntar como pode não sentir aquilo todo aquele tempo.

Como pode ser tão cego.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Styles." Johannah se despediu já na porta do escritório. Harry acordou de seu transe e se levantou para fazer uma mesura.

"Boa noite, Sra. Tomlinson." Ela saiu com um sorriso um pouco mais alegre, mas as lágrimas ainda eram visíveis em suas bochechas.

Quando a porta foi fechada Harry se sentou de novo na cadeira que estava ocupando com todos os seus pensamentos confusos e conturbados. Só saiu dali depois de meia hora.

Quando voltou para seu quarto encontrou Louis completamente dormindo. Esparramado na cama, com a boca um pouco aberta e com seus lençóis de seda caindo de seu corpo. Harry se inclinou sobre ele e deixou um beijo carinhoso em sua nuca.

"Louis?" Sussurrou mordiscando levemente sua pele do pescoço. Ele nem se mexeu.

Ergueu os olhos e viu seu pulso amarrado na cama com o lenço que Harry havia arrumado algumas horas antes.

_Caramba._

Arrependeu-se ainda mais – se isso era possível – por ter demorado tanto naquele escritório. Louis o deixaria louco. Desamarrou-o tomando o maior cuidado para não acordá-lo. O que foi bem difícil já que Louis havia se prendido com nós bastante firmes.

Harry queria _mesmo_ saber o que Louis estava pensando para aquela noite.

Afastou-se e tirou toda sua roupa. Sua pele se arrepiou de imediato. Louis nem havia acendido a lareira, mas com toda a sua habilidade deveria ser porque ele não queria fazer muito barulho. Foi até o armário e pegou um cobertor mais grosso.

Cobriu Louis e o estendeu um pouco para a direita também. Entrou debaixo das cobertas e do lençol e se aconchegou a Louis, o puxando delicadamente pela cintura. Louis se mexeu e resmungou o puxando e o afastando ao mesmo tempo.

"Você demorou." Disse sonolento com um bocejo depois de algum tempo.

"Sim, mas vi que você tinha uma surpresa." Harry indicou o lenço ainda amarrado na cama com a cabeça com um sorriso malicioso. Louis piscou algumas vezes antes de entender sobre o que ele se referia.

"Que anticlímax." Retrucou com um sorriso envergonhado.

"Não tem problema. Você pode fazer isso outro dia. Como amanhã... Amanhã seria uma ótima ideia." Harry provocou se chegando mais próximo a Louis e roçando seus lábios levemente.

"Não." Louis balançou levemente a cabeça. "Isso precisa ter o clima certo. Como uma espera, ou então uma discussão. Uma briga..."

"Posso começar uma briga amanhã de manhã sem demora. Sou muito bom nisso pelo que parece. Você estará errado e eu certo. Eu te amarrarei nessa cama e te darei uma lição."

"Não dará certo." Louis sussurrou sonolento.

"Não?"

"Nunca estou errado em uma briga." Harry bufou. "E... acho que você gostará mais de estar amarrado."

Louis falou tão baixo que Harry teve que se inclinar para frente para entender.

"E por que acha isso?" Ele deu de ombros completamente grogue de sono. Harry franziu o cenho. "Eu acho que não."

"Vamos ver..." Disse baixinho voltando a fechar lentamente os olhos.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio e Harry pensou que ele já voltara a dormir. Louis o surpreendeu se inclinado para frente e o beijando suavemente com seus lábios suaves e fracos de sono.

"Desculpe estragar a única parte do dia que podemos ficar juntos."

"Você não estragou."

"Não minta."

"Não estou mentindo."

Louis estava completamente lindo. Não só seu rosto. Harry mal conseguia vê-lo. Era sua voz rouca. Seu cheiro, que Harry realmente esperava lá no fundo que ficasse nos travesseiros, mas que jamais iria admitir isso nem para si mesmo.

Eles estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. A luz era tão fraca que Harry conseguia ver com nitidez apenas o contorno de seu rosto. E até mesmo isso era lindo.

"Sei que está ainda excitado." Bom, sua ereção batendo na coxa dele deveria ser uma pista valiosa. "Ainda podemos fazer, sabe?" Louis parecia fazer um esforço sobre-humano para deixar os olhos abertos.

"Você está quase dormindo." Harry disse divertido.

"Pode ser parte de um lindo sonho."

"Não. Eu posso aguentar." Harry se inclinou beijou o canto do lábio de Louis errando sua boca no escuro. "Volte a dormir."

Louis concordou o puxando para mais perto. Harry afundou o rosto em seu pescoço e _desejou_ ser tragado.

Harry acordou cheio de energia. Tomou seu café da manhã com Louis ao seu lado o provocando com o joelho e, de vez em quando, subindo a mão por sua coxa e o deixando com uma ereção. _Outra_ , se contasse a sua ereção matinal que não foi aliviada. Os dois acordaram tarde demais para que tivessem tempo de fazer alguma coisa naquela manhã.

Mas estava tudo bem. O dia estava ensolarado e bonito o que significava que eles poderiam ir _passear_ pelo jardim. Harry estava feliz o suficiente para andar quantos metros precisasse e Louis aparentava estar com o mesmo humor.

"Podemos ir com vocês?" Fizzy perguntou pela terceira vez quando eles estavam saindo.

"Não. Eles vão caçar, Félicité. Isso não é atividade para uma moça." Johannah argumentou antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Fizzy fez uma expressão como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento. Harry se sentia realmente mal por ela. As casas no interior geralmente não tinham muitos atrativos que não os passeios. As festas eram escassas. Tudo era sempre tedioso e monótono demais. Mas, por pior que se sentisse, Harry não deixaria escapar uma das poucas chances de ficar sozinho com Louis.

"Amanhã passearemos juntos. Todos nós. Posso levar até mesmo Doris e Ernest conosco." Harry disse conciliador.

"Amanhã irá chover." Ela retrucou cruzando os braços.

"Não seja petulante, Fizzy." Louis alertou sério.

Félicité ergueu o nariz – igualzinho a como Louis fazia quando pensava que era o resto do mundo que estava errado, Harry percebeu – e saiu batendo os pés.

"Ela está ficando teimosa como você." Harry disse observando cabelo moreno dela desaparecer virando o corredor.

"Está querendo dizer que isso é culpa minha?" Louis retrucou colocando a mão na cintura.

"De maneira nenhuma." Harry respondeu tentando esconder o sorriso.

Louis o empurrou levemente no ombro. Eles foram andando até o final do jardim onde Harry havia colocado cuidadosamente as armas. Elas pesavam mais do que o necessário para uma caminhada como a deles, mas era o esforço que teriam que fazer para não levantar nenhuma suspeita.

"Tenho uma surpresa para você." Harry disse ansioso mordendo os lábios.

"E essa surpresa envolve nós dois ficando pelados?" Louis sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Quem sabe..." Harry provocou com um sorriso. Era a única coisa que havia sobrado para ele fazer.

Eles estavam subindo o pequeno morro ao lado da mansão. Ainda não era seguro o bastante para segurar a mão de Louis, muito menos lhe dar um beijo. Harry teve que controlar todos os nervos de seu corpo. Sua vontade era jogar Louis na grama e retirar cada peça de roupa dele bem naquele momento. Deixá-lo perfeitamente e completamente exposto ao sol.

Harry ouviu a carruagem chegar antes mesmo que ele atravessasse o portão da propriedade de Kellynch. Era uma carruagem alugada, mas cara o bastante para não ser considerada como tal.

Harry iria se arrepender para sempre daquele momento. Queria nunca ter virado para trás. Queria ter arrastado Louis para a floresta enquanto era tempo e nunca mais saído de lá. Mas é claro que não foi isso que ele fez.

Em vez disso, ficou encarando a carruagem e a sombra do homem que, _infelizmente_ , ele reconhecia.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?" Louis perguntou e de sua voz Harry só conseguia identificar ódio.

xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Straight Flush: Cinco cartas em sequência, do mesmo naipe.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Há algo em Payne. Algo na maneira que ele fala. Na maneira que olha para todos ao seu redor. Cheio de malícia. Cheio de maldade. Harry passa a metade de seu dia ignorando tudo o que não quer ver. Como dizer algo assim para ele? Como posso esperar que me entenda quando não há nenhuma prova sólida do que desconfio?"_

Harry tentou pegar o braço de Louis, mas ele já havia saído correndo a sua frente. Atirou-se atrás dele sem nem pensar duas vezes. Louis estava armado e com uma expressão que poderia matar o primeiro que aparecesse diante de seus olhos. Harry correu um pouco mais para alcançá-lo a tempo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Louis rosnou ensandecido com o rosto todo vermelho.

Liam os viu chegando e deu dois passos para trás. Sábia decisão. Nesse meio tempo Harry conseguiu se colocar entre os dois.

"Se acalme, Louis. Por favor." Harry disse da maneira mais calma possível. Louis nem pareceu que o ouviu. Zayn já estava parado eficientemente na escada esperando o desenrolar daquela briga, mas não parecia ter a pretensão de separá-la.

"Que merda você está fazendo aqui?" Louis perguntou dando mais um passo para frente e sendo interrompido por Harry.

"Não achei que havia comprado a casa dos Styles. Minhas sinceras desculpas." Liam disse fazendo uma mesura cheia de chacota.

"Liam, pare." Harry tentou, mas _ninguém_ parecia que o ouvia.

"Fui convidado, Sr. Tomlinson." Liam disse erguendo o queixo de uma maneira afetada. "Pelo dono da casa."

Louis abriu a boca e franziu o cenho com a expressão cheia de confusão. Harry deu dois passos para trás. Agora seria melhor _se_ proteger. Louis olhou para ele procurando uma resposta.

"É verdade?" Perguntou com o rosto atordoado.

Não era completamente verdade o que Liam dissera. Era para ele estar ali daqui a três dias. Harry queria ter preparado Louis para a chegada do ex-amigo. Queria ter o convencido de que era uma boa ideia ter Liam de volta ao grupo.

"Posso lhe assegurar, Sr. Tomlinson, que não é do meu feitio aparecer na propriedade dos outros sem ser devidamente convidado." Liam disse antes que Harry achasse as palavras certas em sua boca.

"Liam, cale a boca." Harry retrucou cansado.

"Você o convidou?" Louis perguntou indignado.

"Sim, mas tenho um bom motivo." Harry disse com um suspiro. A tarde definitivamente não seria da maneira que ele esperava. "Podemos ter essa conversa na sala de estar? Acho que todos já escutaram a nossa discussão."

"Eu agradeceria se fizermos isso. Estou muito cansando da viagem." Liam colocou a mão no peito e suspirou. A aparência do amigo era bem parecida com há de alguns anos atrás. Apenas, talvez, um pouco mais velho. Mas nada que desse para reparar.

Louis não parecia notar nada disso. Seu rosto estava escuro e ódio parecia escorrer de seus olhos. Harry olhou para baixo e viu que sua mão segurava tão firmemente o cano da arma que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Liam deveria tomar mais cuidado com seus sorrisos.

"Vamos." Harry disse gentilmente para Louis que fitou Liam por mais alguns segundos antes de se virar e começar a andar.

Zayn esticou a mão para pegar as armas deles antes que entrassem em casa. O que Harry achava que era o momento mais do que perfeito. Seria melhor tirar o quanto antes a espingarda da mão de Louis.

"Eu já ia me esquecendo." Liam riu. "Zayn, você poderia levar a minha bagagem para dentro? Estão muito pesadas, tome cuidado."

Harry se encolheu em seu canto. Zayn apenas o olhou esperando a autorização. Realmente queria que Liam tivesse esperado um pouco mais para dar aquela informação.

 _"Bagagem?"_ Louis perguntou cheio de sarcasmo e indignação. "E por que trouxe sua _bagagem_ para uma _visita_?"

"Por que eu vou me hospedar aqui." Liam disse como se fosse a informação mais óbvia do mundo. "Você não contou a ele, Harry?"

Caralho. Louis o olhava como se ele fosse o maior traidor do mundo. Como se Harry tivesse traído a amizade dos dois de uma maneira imperdoável.

"Eu posso explicar a você." Sussurrou de uma maneira que somente Louis pudesse ouvir.

Harry viu as bochechas de Louis ficarem mais vermelhas de raiva bem a sua frente. Dando meia volta saiu batendo o pé para dentro de casa. Levou dois segundos para começar a segui-lo. Liam o chamou, mas Harry nem se virou. Tinha a péssima impressão que aquilo não acabaria bem.

"Louis, espere." Harry pediu sem fôlego correndo atrás dele nas escadas. Só precisava que ele o escutasse. Estava quase se arrependendo de ter mandado a maldita carta aceitando as desculpas de Payne.

Quase, não. Já estava mais do que arrependido.

Mas não era justo com Liam. Ele estava tão arrependido por tudo o que fizera (sabe-se lá o que foi, já que também não havia mencionado na carta). Mas o amigo até mesmo aceitou pedir desculpas a Louis.

Louis entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta com força atrás de si. Harry apressou o passo com medo que a trancasse e pulou segurando a madeira com a mão. Louis jogou sua mala de viagem na cama assim que ele entrou no quarto. Parecia furioso.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntou sentindo seu estômago embrulhar enquanto o via arrancar suas roupas do cabide e jogar na mala sem cuidado nenhum.

"Você o convidou para ficar aqui."

"Sim, mas isso não significa que estou te desconvidando. Temos quartos o bastante para hospedar uma cidade inteira." Harry disse abrindo os braços.

"Acha mesmo que eu vou morar na mesma casa que _ele_? Você sabe o que Liam me fez passar." Louis virou-se para ele com a voz engasgada.

"Não, Louis. Eu não sei o que ele lhe fez passar, ou no máximo, sei apenas metade da história por que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me contar." Explodiu sem paciência.

Já estava ficando desesperado com o tanto de roupas que Louis já havia guardado em sua mala de viagem naquele pouco tempo. Louis o fitou por alguns segundos e depois bufou.

"Esqueça." Suspirou voltando a guardar suas roupas.

"Diga-me. Como posso formar uma opinião se nem ao menos sei do que se trata?" Harry disse enquanto tirava as camisas amassadas de dentro da bolsa.

"Pare com isso, Harry." Louis retrucou irritado arrancando-as de sua mão.

"Não sairá dessa casa sem dar uma boa justificativa e se insistir, vou deixar que vá para nunca mais voltar. Nós nunca mais nos falaremos, Louis." Harry blefou firme colocando a mão no peito de Louis.

Só esperava que ele não visse seus dedos tremendo.

Louis o olhou cheio de indignação. "Você deixaria de falar comigo por causa de Payne?"

"Não. Eu deixaria de falar com você por sua falta de confiança em mim." Louis desviou os olhos dele e suspirou baixinho. Harry percebeu que havia muito mais naquela história do que ele desconfiava.

"Você não entenderia."

"Tente."

Ele deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços. Seu nervosismo e constrangimento sobre o assunto era tão evidente que Harry quase conseguia tocá-los.

"Ele sabe que gosto de você." Louis murmurou nem olhando em seus olhos.

"Somos amigos."

"Amigos..." Louis balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos sem paciência. "Você sabe o que estou falando. Ele sabe que _gosto_ de você."

"E porque contou a _Liam_ isso?" Harry perguntou confuso. Nunca pensou que ele e Payne tivessem passado de meros conhecidos em momento algum.

"Não contei a ele." Louis disse indignado com a suposição.

"Então como ele pode saber?"

"Não sei, Harry. Ele simplesmente soube em algum momento e começou a fazer comentários maldosos e a falar coisas quando você saía. Era sempre assim. Eu me controlava por que percebia que você gostava da amizade dele, mas um dia não aguentei e acabou acontecendo o que aconteceu."

"O que ele dizia?"

"Não vale a pena ficar sabendo." Louis desviou o olhar constrangido.

Harry poderia ter insistido, mas não tinha certeza se queria saber. Deu dois passos para frente e segurou o rosto de Louis com as duas mãos.

"E se ele lhe pedir desculpas?" Louis riu se afastando dele.

"Pedir desculpas? Liam jamais me pediria desculpas e se o fizesse seria por que tem algum plano em mente."

"O que quer dizer?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Não acha estranho ele mandar uma carta para você depois de tanto tempo? Por que não fez isso antes se considerava tanto a amizade como diz considerar?"

"Payne disse que estava temendo uma rejeição." Louis bufou e gargalhou novamente.

"E você acredita?"

"Ele me pareceu muito sincero." Louis suspirou amargamente e se afastou mais alguns passos. Pelo menos aquela discussão o havia distraído de arrumar suas malas.

"Não posso ficar aqui enquanto ele ainda estiver." Conclui depois de alguns segundos.

"Dê a ele uma segunda chance como estou fazendo." Harry pediu desesperadamente segurando a mão dele. "Lembra como éramos amigos nos primeiros meses? Liam parece disposto a voltar para aquele tempo e eu também estou se você estiver."

"Quer que voltemos a ser _amigos_?" Louis perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Não você e eu. Não do jeito que era antes." Harry disse rapidamente. "Está ótimo agora. Quero que seja assim. Você é meu."

Harry paralisou com as palavras que saíram sem pensar de sua boca. Louis era seu, é claro que era. Mas parecia bastante extremo dizer aquilo em voz alta quando eles nunca conversaram sobre isso um para o outro. _O que eles eram exatamente?_ Nenhum dos dois parecia nem querer tocar no assunto.

Mas Louis nem parecia que o escutara. Apenas olhava para suas mãos unidas.

"Payne não é uma boa pessoa, Harry. Ele não vai mudar."

"Se não mudar vou mandá-lo embora como fiz da última vez." Harry concluiu beijando carinhosamente os dedos gelados de Louis.

"Faria isso?" Louis perguntou contornando lentamente seus lábios com o indicador e o repousando no canto de sua boca. Harry aproveitou para chupar levemente a ponta de seu dedo o mordiscando logo em seguida.

"Claro que sim." Sussurrou se aproximando e beijando o canto da boca de Louis. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Somente terá o trabalho de guardar as roupas de volta ao armário porque não vou deixar mais ninguém fazer isso."

"E por que não?"

"Para lhe ensinar uma lição por ter ameaçado me deixar sozinho nessa casa." Louis lambeu seus lábios rapidamente e se afastou com um sorriso.

"Esse será o meu castigo? Arrumar a minha bagunça?"

"E talvez mais uma ou duas coisas que envolvam _fazer_ uma bagunça na sua cama." Harry sorriu malicioso e se inclinou para frente para beijar Louis. No meio do caminho foi interrompido por seus dedos em seus lábios.

"Nós não terminamos a nossa briga." Louis retrucou sério. Harry suspirou cansado.

"Não é uma briga. Estamos conversando."

"Estamos brigando."

"No máximo uma discussão."

"Estamos brigando."

"Não importa." Harry interrompeu sem paciência e logo mudou de assunto. "Liam tem provas de que você gosta de mim?" Perguntou pensando no caderno que ele agora possuía. Se havia um deveriam haver outros.

"Não. Como ele as teria?" Harry deu de ombros. Louis o olhou desconfiado. "Por que não ficou surpreso? Estava contando que gostava de você muito antes que descobrisse e isso parece não ser novidade nenhuma."

"Você deixou tudo bem explícito quando estava bêbado."

"Apenas disse que beijava homens. Não disse nada que indicasse que queria _te_ beijar." Louis disse orgulhosamente cruzando os braços.

"Acho que está se esquecendo de quando revelou que eram parecidos comigo." Harry o lembrou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Louis o olhou espantado por alguns segundos. Depois esmoreceu suspirando pesado e colocando a mão no rosto cheio de vergonha e virou-se de costas.

"Não posso acreditar." Louis passou a mão no cabelo, mas antes que pudesse andar pelo quarto, Harry o agarrou por trás o puxando contra seu corpo e começou a beijar suavemente seu pescoço. "É por isso que você é tão convencido?"

"Sou sempre convencido." Harry tirou o lenço de Louis do caminho beijou a pele logo acima de sua clavícula. Ele suspirou fracamente e relaxou em seus braços se aconchegando contra seu corpo.

Harry aproveitou para abrir alguns botões de sua camisa. Brigas sempre o deixavam excitado pra caralho. Louis tinha a capacidade de ficar lindo furioso. Seu cabelo fica bagunçado e suas bochechas coram de raiva. Uma verdadeira tentação pronta para explodir. Nem mesmo o próprio Ares devia ficar tão bem em uma briga com Louis ficava.

Louis inclinou a cabeça até que eles conseguissem se beijar. Depois de muito esforço para se controlar, Harry aprendeu a saboreá-lo calmamente. Não por que quis (por ele somente tiravam a roupa e gozavam um em cima do outro em um tempo vergonhoso), mas por que Louis parecia gostar mais daquele jeito.

Não foi uma luta desperdiçada (Harry nem sabia dizer se era uma luta propriamente dita). Sempre que o beijava devagar, Louis soltava uma série de grunhido que vibravam em sua boca. Quando o beijava lentamente, brincava com sua língua ou puxava levemente seu lábio, Louis parecia o olhar com ainda mais afeição que antes. Parecia se entregar um pouco mais.

O que, claro, acabou se tornando sua completa perdição.

Harry acariciou a ereção de Louis por cima de sua calça. Louis gemeu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro se empurrando para trás. Grunhiu extasiado já os levando até a cama. Mas, para o azar dele, Louis pareceu sair do seu transe e se afastou rapidamente.

"Não. Nós não vamos fazer sexo." Louis disse tonto e cambaleante parecendo ter acabado de acordar.

"Nós nunca fazemos sexo." Harry argumentou indignado. Era uma das coisas que ele pretendia mudar o mais rápido possível.

"Não vamos fazer qualquer outra coisa agora." Louis ainda parecia mexido com a aproximação dele. Sua boca já estava levemente rubra e tentadora.

"E porque não?"

"Por que sempre que terminamos uma discussão acabamos fazendo sexo. Parece até que estou recompensando você por ser um idiota."

Harry teria se sentido mais ofendido com aquilo se não estivesse tão excitado. Aproximou-se e envolveu carinhosamente a cintura de Louis o puxando para si.

"Posso compensar para _você_." Sussurrou charmosamente no ouvido dele, ajoelhando-se lentamente no chão à sua frente.

Louis o olhava espantando e vacilante. Harry esfregou devagar sua ereção por cima da roupa e ouviu um gemido leve escapar de sua boca. Olhou para frente e fitou a elevação em sua calça. Não dava para ser tímido ou covarde agora. Se teria que fazer alguma coisa para Louis ficar, aquela era a hora.

"Nós estamos bem?" Perguntou olhando para cima.

Louis continuou o olhando pasmo e chocado. Ele sabia muito bem o que Harry estava fazendo. _Ou o que faria._

"Você não vai ir embora, não é?" Harry disse muito mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta. "Não vou deixar você ir embora."

Louis tremeu suavemente em seus braços. Harry segurava uma de suas coxas enquanto esfregava seu pau com um pouco mais de força. Afastou seus dedos para aproximar seu rosto. Quando mais demorasse mais nervoso se sentiria.

Abocanhou rapidamente o pau de Louis com sua calça no caminho. Louis estremeceu e Harry teve que segurar seus joelhos para que não caísse. Ele chupava o tecido sentindo a deliciosa elevação do membro dele.

Não era ruim como Harry temia. Um pouco estranho talvez. Por ser novidade. Mas definitivamente não era ruim.

Louis segurou seus cabelos delicadamente. Quase com medo que ele o espantasse dali. Harry adentrou sua mão na camisa de algodão e deslizou seus dedos pela pele perfeita e macia de sua barriga. Louis choramingou e a levantou, guiando a mão dele até em um de seus mamilos.

Ele o circulou com o polegar delicadamente para depois fazer mais pressão e beliscar com força, o que fez Louis tremer e arfar um pouco mais. Chupou o membro de Louis, tentando fazer o máximo de pressão que conseguia, mas o tecido começava a se tornar um verdadeiro estorvo.

Harry se levantou o guiando até a cama. Jogou Louis nos lençóis e se ajoelhou novamente ficando com o rosto na altura de sua cintura. Olhou para cima e viu os olhos azuis atordoados e incrédulos. Harry nunca havia visto Louis tão sem palavras como naquele momento.

Abriu o botão de sua roupa e segurou os dois lados do cós da calça junto com seu calção. A regra de quanto mais rápido melhor ainda parecia estar valendo para ele. Abaixou a calça de Louis com um pouco de esforço até seus joelhos. Louis parecia estar muito paralisado para se quer erguer o quadril. Seu pênis pareceu pular para fora de sua roupa. Duro e já pingando pré-gozo. Depois de tudo o que eles já fizeram não era novidade nenhuma o que estava vendo. Mas mesmo se sentia _muito_ nervoso.

Harry lambeu os lábios e se preparou. O que deveria fazer primeiro? Lamber? Chupar? O que Louis gostava? Parecia que sua mente havia entrado em colapso.

Louis segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Harry conseguiu reparar nos seus dedos geladinhos e tremendo. Tão doces. Louis parecia tão nervoso quanto ele. O que era muito bom. Fazia Harry ser obrigado a não ficar.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." Louis disse com a voz bastante instável.

"Eu quero fazer." Harry respondeu firme. "Você não quer receber um boquete? Não quer descobrir como é estar dentro da minha boca?"

Louis engoliu em seco e deu um suspiro baixo e sôfrego.

"Para quem nunca fez isso você está bastante confiante." Harry quase riu aliviado. Talvez o nervosismo do amigo não estivesse deixando espaço para reparar em nenhum outro.

"É uma característica pessoal." Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Modéstia deve ser outra."

"Claro." Harry deu de ombros. "Ninguém gosta de pessoas vaidosas."

Louis riu, mas quando ele se aproximou devagar de seu membro seu sorriso esmoreceu. Harry levantou suavemente e se deitou sobre seu corpo. Beijando suavemente seus lábios. Louis pareceu relaxar, mas só um pouquinho.

"Do que você tem medo?" Perguntou suavemente vendo toda a perturbação nos olhos azuis.

Louis deu de ombros e riu sem graça para amenizar a intensidade do momento. "De que você seja péssimo dando boquetes. Por que sabe, eu realmente os adoro."

Harry o encarou por alguns segundos e rolou os olhos.

"Fale a verdade. Você está tão nervoso que eu consigo _ver_ a mentira em seus olhos."

Louis suspirou e caiu para trás. Colocou a mão na cabeça bagunçando seus cabelos e os puxando conturbado.

"Eu... Eu não sei." Suspirou estrangulado. "Acho que tenho medo que você surte. Que me deixe sozinho com uma ereção. Isso seria bastante constrangedor. Nossa, isso seria péssimo."

"Não vai acontecer."

"Mas pode, não pode?" Louis perguntou nervoso.

"Não..." Harry disse lentamente, levando alguns segundos a mais do que o normal para responder a pergunta.

"Meu Deus, é claro que pode. Você vai ir embora, me deixar sozinho e seu novo melhor amigo vai ser o Liam. Eu vou ter que sair de Kellynch e nunca mais nos veremos por que você não vai conseguir nem olhar pro meu rosto." Louis disse rapidamente surtando e quase com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Minha nossa! A ereção de Louis estava agora batendo em sua coxa. Era para eles estarem fazendo sexo e não chorando.

"Louis, me escute!" Harry mandou tirando as mãos dele que cobriam seu rosto. "Talvez eu surte, talvez não. Não importa."

Louis o olhou como se ele fosse um completo idiota. "É claro que importa. Como pode dizer isso?"

"Não, não importa. Por que _nós_ lidaremos com isso. Nós _juntos_ lidaremos com isso. Você e eu." Harry se inclinou para frente e beijou os lábios finos, deixando Louis se acalmar. "Acha mesmo que conseguiria deixar de falar com você? Seria a minha morte. Porque, em primeiro lugar, somos amigos."

"Amigos não gostam de gozar um no outro Harry." Louis retrucou virando os olhos.

"Chame do que quiser. Preocupo-me com você e nem sei se poderia—" Harry calou a boca antes que acabasse dizendo mais coisas que pretendia. As coisas que ignorava.

"Nem sei se poderia o quê?" Louis perguntou curioso.

"Não sei se poderia... Não sei se poderia deixar de falar com você." Respondeu atrapalhado. Aproveitou para mudar o assunto para algo que não o deixasse daquela maneira. "E pare de se preocupar toda hora se eu surtarei ou não. Acaba com todo o clima."

"Agora a culpa é minha?" Louis perguntou indignado.

"A culpa é sempre sua." Harry disse sorrindo e se inclinando para beijar Louis mais uma vez. Seus lábios se abriram quase que automaticamente para ele.

"Volte lá para baixo e pare de esfregar sua coxa no meu pau enquanto estamos discutindo." Louis retrucou empurrando seus ombros para baixo.

" _Conversando_." Harry o corrigiu desdenhoso. "Minha nossa, Louis. Para quem tem um vasto campo de leitura, como você mesmo gosta de lembrar, não sabe nada sobre onde aplicar verbos."

"Cala a boca." Louis resmungou virando os olhos.

Harry desceu lentamente até a posição que estava antes sem nunca deixar de fitar os olhos azuis perfeitos. Tirou completamente sua calça, dando assim mais liberdade para que Louis conseguisse mover suas penas. Louis se apoiou com os cotovelos na cama e pareceu suspirar por baixo do nervosismo.

Encarou o pênis de Louis bem a sua frente mais uma vez. Por instinto, ou seja lá o que fosse, começou a salivar. Outra reação estranha ao corpo de Louis.

Harry colocou a língua para fora e provou o gosto dele. Não era ruim. Estranho. Mas não ruim. Quase uma novidade peculiar. Nada que ele tivesse provado antes. Um pouco mais ácido e diferente do que o gozo que ele provava da boca de Louis. Mas devia ser por causa da quantidade.

Colocou a língua para fora de novo e lambeu um pouco da base subindo até a glande. Louis se contorceu caindo para trás e grunhindo. Segurando os lençóis com força.

Harry respirou fundo antes de tomar o pau de Louis em seus lábios, não a cabeça inteira, mas bem embaixo da glande. Uma área fodidamente sensível. Harry adorava sentir uma língua molhada naquela região e Louis parecia querer o mesmo que ele já que começou a escapar uma série de ofegos ininterruptos. Como se tivesse perdido o controle só com aquilo.

Sentiu todo o seu corpo se incendiar e gemeu extasiado. Harry sentiu um alivio imediato ao saber que gostava daquilo também. E porra. Como estava gostando daquilo também.

Não era normal. Não deveria ser normal.

Parou de chupar o membro de Louis e olhou para ele. Louis levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante, quase temendo que Harry saísse correndo.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou com dificuldade respirando alto.

Seu cabelo para tudo quanto é lado. Seu rosto maravilhosamente corado e seus lábios rubros e inchados. Parecia a porra de um deus. Parecia um anjo. _Ninguém que parecesse um anjo poderia ser normal_ , Harry pensou consigo. Talvez gostasse um pouco disso também. Qual era a graça de ser como os outros?

"Sim." Respondeu finalmente o mais firme que conseguiu.

Segurou a base do membro de Louis e começou a masturba-lo lentamente. Seus dedos tremiam, mas não dava para perceber fazendo os movimentos.

"Harry." Louis murmurou meio engasgado.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou surpreso com a interrupção.

"Você— Você pode tirar suas roupas?"

Harry olhou para a própria camiseta meio amassada. Ele havia se distraído tanto que nem havia notado que ainda continuava vestido. Tirou primeira sua camisa e depois a calça. Sorriu quando viu Louis lambendo os lábios o vendo só de calção.

Ajoelhou na cama novamente e se esparramou no meio das pernas de Louis.

"Não vai tirar tudo?" Louis perguntou confuso e magoado.

"Não. Quero me concentrar somente em você hoje." Harry beijou e mordicou delicadamente a pele macia dentro das coxas dele. Louis passou uma das pernas por cima do seu ombro e gemeu atordoado.

Ajeitou-se entre as pernas dele da melhor maneira possível. Beijando suavemente. Mordiscando. Quase afundando o rosto na pele quente, macia e delicada. Chupando a pele delicada e morena, até que Louis não aguentasse e segurasse seus cabelos o forçando para baixo na direção de sua ereção.

Harry colocou o membro de Louis em sua boca e segurou firme sua bunda para que ele parasse de se mexer tanto. Firmando seus dedos na pele macia tentando de alguma maneira os aproximar mais. Harry sentia sua boca salivar mais do que o normal. O que era bastante bom por que assim o pênis de Louis parecia escorregar com maior facilidade por sua língua. Louis gemia e parecia tentar se controlar em não arquear suas costas ou investir o quadril contra a sua boca.

Harry empurrou sua boca um pouco mais para baixo e sentiu a glande de Louis bater quase em sua garganta. Começou a tossir no mesmo instante, fazendo baixos sons de asfixia.

Merda.

"Você está bem?" Louis perguntou preocupado levantando um pouco. Harry o segurou no lugar.

"Sim, sim. Está tudo certo. Desculpe." Falou rapidamente tentando sair daquele momento constrangedor.

Droga. Havia algo mais novato do que engasgar enquanto dava um boquete?

Harry abocanhou a cabeça do pau dele sem dar chance para que Louis perguntasse algo que o deixasse com ainda mais vergonha. Deslizou a boca ainda mais para baixo, se concentrando em não engasgar. Brincou com sua pequena fenda com a ponta de sua língua e foi deslizando até acima da metade de seu pau. _Porra_. Seu corpo ferveu sentindo as veias na extensão do pau de Louis. Como podia ser tão delicioso?

Um pequeno filete de sua saliva escorregou pelo pau de Louis que imediatamente colocou a mão no estômago com a respiração completamente descompassada. Louis parecia tão descontrolado. Aquilo era insano. Realmente não estava brincando quando disse o quanto gostava de boquetes.

Harry começou a mover sua cabeça de cima para baixo. De vez em quando perdia o controle e batia seus dentes no pau dele. Louis deveria estar muito concentrado em qualquer outra coisa que ele estava fazendo certo, porque nem reclamou ou resmungou como costumava fazer quando Harry fazia algo de errado.

"Ah Meu Deus, Harry." Louis suspirou engasgado. "Isso é muito bom. Você é ótimo. Sua boca é tão— Você..." Louis formou mais algumas frases incoerentes. Quase como se precisasse fazer muito esforço para colocar qualquer coisa em palavras.

Louis segurou seus cabelos cacheados fracamente. Harry percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Ele fizera Louis tremer. Ele fizera Louis ficar tão excitado que estava temendo. Seu estômago pareceu girar dentro de si. Harry gemeu extasiado, o que fez Louis soltar outra série de grunhidos e arquejos.

Seus gemidos até pareciam vibrar pelo corpo dele.

Harry deslizou sua boca mais para baixo ainda. Cuidadosamente para não engasgar novamente. A glande de Louis batia contra seu céu da boca. Harry sabia o quanto aquilo era bom. Era a parte mais quente da boca e parecia sempre estar molhada o suficiente. Perfeita para excitar quem quer que fosse.

Louis perdeu o controle quando sentiu seu pau quase em sua garganta (não estava tão perto assim, mas já era mais próximo que antes). Arqueou as costas para trás e começou a investir sem controle em sua boca. Harry fez questão de que sua língua tocasse o pau de Louis o máximo que conseguisse. Ele queria que o amigo sentisse sua textura. Que vibrasse e se contorcesse sobre ele apenas por causa disso.

Não sabia o motivo que Louis gemia tanto. Harry tinha muita pouca habilidade. E essa pouca quantia era atrapalhada, estranha e esquisita. Não sabia quando tinha que chupar. Não sabia o que Louis mais gostava – ele arquejava e se contorcia para tudo. Talvez Harry aprendesse um pouco mais quando Louis não estivesse tão incontrolável.

Mas por enquanto era bom assim. Era delicioso assim. Louis não parecia estar o julgando pela falta de habilidade. Parecia ate gostar.

Harry nunca pensou que podia ficar tão entusiasmado e tão excitado dando prazer para alguém. Ele esfregava seu membro duro na perna de Louis e no colchão. Não era confortável e tinha quase certeza que antes que aquilo começasse, havia dito alguma coisa sobre se concentrar exclusivamente em Louis. Mas era quase impossível não procurar algum tipo de fricção e alívio para seu pau duro.

Seu queixo estava começando a doer. Talvez pelos movimentos ou por ficar de boca aberta. Mas não importava. Harry não queria acabar com aquilo agora. Não naquele momento que Louis parecia em seu limite. Suas pernas tremiam explicitamente e ele gemia palavras sem qualquer nexo. Não completamente. Harry conseguia diferenciar seu nome em algumas delas.

Minha nossa, ele acabaria louco.

Louis agarrou seus cabelos os puxando com _muita_ força. Harry paralisou por alguns segundos. Fez seu coro cabeludo doer e seu pescoço fisgar. Sentiu seu corpo arder e soltou leves gemidos que se tornaram mais altos quando Louis os agarrou mais brutamente.

A voz em sua cabeça dizendo que aquilo não era normal, havia se transformado em um leve murmuro. Não importava agora. Tudo que queria era que Louis fizesse aquilo com mais frequência.

Agarrou os dois lados da bunda de Louis e o chupou com mais entusiasmo. Louis deixou escapar um grito muito alto para àquela hora do dia. Harry tirou o pau dele de sua boca e os dois se olharam assuntados.

"Desculpe-me." Louis disse sem fôlego colocando a mão nos lábios. Parecia atordoado. "Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso agora. Alguém pode escutar. Com toda certeza alguém deve ter escutado."

"Louis, pare. Nossas famílias estão do outro lado da casa." Harry tentou argumentar vendo o desespero em seu olhar.

"Payne está desse lado."

"Estamos no terceiro andar."

"Pare de conseguir uma desculpa para mim." Louis suspirou frustrado.

"É claro que farei isso. Você está se martirizando por nada. O que quer fazer? Terminar isso outro dia?"

Louis o fitou por alguns segundos. Olhando atentamente para seu rosto corado, depois para seus lábios que Harry sentia que estavam bastante inchados.

"Não." Esmoreceu deitando na cama e colocando as mãos no rosto.

"Tampe a boca." Harry mandou. Louis olhou para cima surpreso.

"Como?"

"Tampe a boca. Tome." Harry jogou uma das camisetas que estavam ainda jogadas pela cama de Louis.

"Isso é ridículo." Disse olhando para a blusa como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

"Nós podemos parar por aqui." Harry retrucou sério.

"Você disse que não era nada." Harry grunhiu em aborrecimento. Louis suspirou e colocou a manga da camiseta em sua boca. Harry percebeu que ele cuidava para que nada ficasse em seu campo de visão.

Harry voltou a chupar o membro dele. Dessa vez um pouco mais rápido. Massageou suas bolas lentamente e viu Louis arquear com as costas para frente. Mordendo o pano da camisa como se pudesse dissolvê-lo em sua boca.

Ele queria se concentrar no que estava fazendo para não fazer algo ridículo que se envergonharia depois. Mas deixar de olhar para Louis parecia impossível. Os gemidos e gritos saiam abafados. Harry até gostou daquela ideia, Louis pareceu se soltar mais.

Queria que Louis nunca tivesse que se importar com nada. Queria que Louis pudesse gritar seu nome sem um maldito pano na boca. Apenas porque alguém estava sentado em uma poltrona muito confortável, a dois andares de distância, com tijolos, cimento e argamassa suficiente para bloquear qualquer barulho.

Não parecia nem um pouco justo.

Louis começou a grunhir incontrolavelmente, foi quando Harry descobriu o quanto ele estava perto de um orgasmo. Deslizou sua boca mais para baixo. Queria que Louis sentisse pelo menos o começo de sua garganta antes de gozar.

"Harry..." Louis murmurou abafado. "Harry, eu vou..."

Harry agarrou ainda mais a sua bunda enquanto ele tentava inutilmente se afastar. Louis falou mais algumas coisas que vibravam incoerentes pelo pano. Harry esperou que ele tremesse e viu sua barriga se contorcer quando empurrou seu pau direto para sua garganta.

Louis gritou desconexo enquanto Harry se concentrava em respirar apenas pelo nariz. Não queria engasgar de novo. Que humilhação.

" _Harry. Harry. Harry_." Louis o avisou com um misto de desespero e ardor.

Louis gozou em jatos fortes em sua garganta. Ele não se afastou. Odiava quando faziam isso. Se está na sua boca engole. Não cuspa. _Nunca cuspa_. Além do mais... Havia ido até ali para não provar o gosto de Louis?

Engoliu o máximo que pode e limpou o que escorregou por seu queixo. Louis continuava deitado, com o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente pela respiração descompassada. O olhava com paixão.

O olhava como se estivesse se entregando um pouco mais.

Harry tirou a camisa delicadamente de sua boca que saiu com um filete de saliva junto.

"Tudo bem?" Louis balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Estava tão maravilhosamente lindo. Completamente suado. Seus lábios vermelhos. Sua pele morena e corada. Louis se aproximou o beijou com vontade. Saboreando seu próprio gosto nos lábios de Harry. Afastou-se com um suspiro satisfeito.

Harry caiu por cima dele e cheirou seu pescoço quentinho e macio.

"Quer que eu te ajude?" Louis perguntou passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

"Não, tudo bem. Consigo me virar depois." Harry disse limpando a garganta e esperando que sua respiração se acalmasse.

"Você já gozou, não é mesmo?"

"Oh, sim." Harry conseguia sentir Louis segurando a risada.

Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos daquele jeito. Louis começou a acariciar lentamente os lados de sua cintura. Harry quase caiu no sono.

"Louis..." Chamou em um sussurro. Louis olhou para bem dentro de seus olhos. Também estava grogue, mas parecia um tanto mais acordado que ele. Seus olhos se fecharam. Pesados. Com uma dificuldade muito grande, Harry conseguiu os abrir, piscando várias vezes. "Eu também _gosto_ de você."

Antes de tudo se tornar escuro, ele podia jurar que havia visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Louis.

xx


	15. Chapter 15

_"Nunca pensei na possibilidade de sermos pegos. Nunca pensei que seria, um dia, uma possibilidade a ser considerada."_

Louis empurrou novamente seu joelho em um movimento nada natural. Harry segurou um suspiro e continuou escrevendo. Louis esperou mais dois minutos antes de reclamar. _Pela oitava vez._

"Harry, são duas horas da madrugada." Disse movimentando os lençóis.

"Eu disse que preciso terminar essas contas. Tenho que entregar tudo para o contador amanhã." Harry respondeu se esforçando para lembrar o que estava esquecendo no balanço de pagamentos.

_Havia algo. A conta não estava batendo._

"O contador só irá vir há tarde. Termine isso amanhã de manhã." Louis retrucou empurrando levemente seu quadril.

"Não quero deixar tudo para a última hora."

"Já é a última hora."

"E isso é culpa de quem?" Harry acusou virando-se para ele.

Louis estava de costas, completamente nu e com os lençóis cobrindo apenas o começo de suas pernas. Era difícil manter a atenção somente em seu rosto. Era sua bunda deliciosa e empinada que estava batendo em sua perna alguns segundos antes. _Maldito provocador._

"Não minha, espero." Louis respondeu indignado.

Harry deu-lhe as costas aborrecido e mergulhou a pena na tinta que ele cuidava para que não manchasse os lençóis. A culpa não era mesmo de Louis. Talvez um pouco...

Fazia duas semanas que Payne estava morando na casa dele. Até ali tudo estava bem. Não perfeito – muito longe de perfeito – mas Harry considerava uma vitória Louis e Liam não terem tentado se matar até aquele momento.

Louis não parecia nem um pouco inclinado a aceitar Liam naquela casa. Já este, se mostrava cordial e provocava Louis sempre que podia. Não falava nada que fosse muito ofensivo. Pelo menos, não para Harry, mas Louis parecia se irritar com qualquer olhar ou com qualquer palavra.

Isso o fazia pensar sobre o que Louis havia acusado Payne. Não duvidava que o ex-amigo tivesse mesmo dito algo não muito cordial. Mas Louis sempre explodiu com mais facilidade. Talvez a ofensa não tenha sido tão grande. Apenas palavras mal entendidas...

Bom, não importava. Harry não daria uma oportunidade para que eles começassem uma discussão enquanto não voltassem a ser amigos. Vigiava os dois de perto. Sempre estava no mesmo cômodo que eles. Nunca os deixava sozinhos. Atitude que havia o levado a acumular tarefas obrigatórias para a manutenção de Kellynch.

E agora, ali estava ele, às duas da madrugada tendo que fazer contas que odiava em vez de estar dormindo nos braços quentes e confortáveis de Louis. Pensar nisso o deixava bastante irritado.

"Sem Louis para você hoje à noite." Harry conseguiu o ouvir retrucando aborrecido.

"Está de madrugada." Disse despreocupado com a ameaça. Havia descoberto que Louis não conseguia manter as chantagens de "sem sexo" que insistia em fazer.

"Ainda está escuro." Teimou.

Só para provar um ponto, Harry subiu a mão pela coxa de Louis até chegar a sua bunda macia. Apertou forte e depois a soltou fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar. Louis soltou um gemido obsceno contra o travesseiro e arqueou seu corpo mais para cima.

"Harry..." Louis reclamou quando ele – com muito esforço – afastou sua mão rapidamente e pegou a pena de novo.

Continuou escrevendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sua pequena provocação havia causado uma meia ereção nele próprio. Feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Ao lado de Louis, era o seu fado.

Louis se sentou indignado quase derrubando a vela em cima da cama.

"Cuidado." Harry alertou queimando o seu dedo tentando evitar um incêndio no quarto.

"Estou pelado na sua cama e excitado desde que cheguei." Louis retrucou aborrecido. "Dei mais do que o tempo suficiente para você terminar os cálculos. O que ainda está fazendo?"

"Estou esquecendo alguma coisa. Acho que errei alguma conta no meio do caminho." Harry suspirou passando as mãos no rosto. " _Inferno_. Provavelmente vou ter que começar tudo de novo."

Louis mordeu os lábios em compaixão a sua derrota e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Harry abraçou seu corpo e o puxou para mais perto. Louis deu um suspiro satisfeito e passou a perna por cima das suas.

"Se você quiser voltar para o seu quarto essa noite, não irei ficar chateado."

"Não?"

"Talvez um pouco." Harry confessou respirando o perfume dos cabelos macios e o apertando mais ainda. Tentando drenar o máximo que ele conseguia de Louis para si. "No seu quarto você vai conseguir dormir."

"Não tenho tanta certeza." Louis resmungou contra seu pescoço.

Harry sorriu deleitado. Segurou os dois lados da coxa de Louis e o puxou para seu colo. O abraçando firme assim que ele estava entre suas pernas e os papéis. Deslizou as mãos pela pele macia e quente das costas dele, sentindo o perfume suave em seu pescoço. Mordiscou sua pele levemente descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Prometo recompensar você depois." Harry disse com um sorriso vendo que Louis se esforçava para se esfregar em sua barriga procurando alívio. Louis suspirou e resmungou derrotado.

"Não sei se você irá conseguir. Prezo muito o sono que estou perdendo e você me acostumou muito mal me fazendo gozar toda noite."

"Não sabia que isso iria ser um problema."

"Não vai se você me recompensar depois. Como pretende fazer isso?" Louis perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Bom, estava pensando que já está na hora de avançarmos algumas etapas—"

"Não faremos sexo." Louis interrompeu antes que ele terminasse.

"Não disse nada sobre sexo." Harry retrucou aborrecido. Quando ele pensava que estava sob o controle da situação, Louis fazia questão de mostrar o quanto aquilo estava distante.

"Mas pensou."

"Não há como saber o que estou pensando, Louis."

"É claro que há. Sempre que você está pensando em sexo sua pupila dilata como se fosse explodir." Louis disse deslizando suavemente o dedo pelo seu rosto.

"Está escuro aqui." Harry tentou se defender.

"E você parece respirar mais rápido também." Louis argumentou deslizando a mão em seu peito e parando bem em cima de seu coração.

Harry tentou controlar sua respiração, mas esta pareceu se tornar mecânica e forçada assim que tentou.

"Isso é bem estranho. Quanto tempo você passa me olhando?" Perguntou irritado com o conhecimento de Louis sobre si. Os olhos azuis passavam a sensação que viam tudo sobre ele. Era como estar sempre nu, mas não de uma maneira sensual e lasciva. Às vezes, era bastante constrangedor.

"Nunca tive muito o que fazer." Louis disse dando de ombros. "Muito bem, continue o que estava dizendo." Pediu claramente tentado conter a animação.

"Estava pensando que poderíamos avançar mais alguns passos, _mas não sexo_." Harry inteirou rapidamente assim que Louis abriu a boca. "Estou falando... Ah você deve saber do que estou falando."

Louis pareceu confuso por alguns instantes, mas depois sua expressão se clareou. Ainda assim, Harry conseguiu ver alguma coisa a mais em seus olhos azuis. Era...? Louis estava amedrontado? Nervoso?

Harry com toda a certeza já havia visto aquela expressão antes. Era a mesma que alguém faz quando está prestes a experimentar algo novo e assustador. Algo desconhecido.

"Claro que sei." Ele limpou a garganta desconfortável.

"Sabe mesmo?" Harry perguntou desconfiado.

"Sim."

"Porque já fez ou porque já ouviu falar?"

"E isso importa?"

"Você disse que já havia feito essas coisas com outros homens." Harry disse tentando conter seu estado de excitação.

"E..."

"Até aonde você foi?"

"Não vou responder isso. É bastante pessoal." Louis respondeu indignado.

"Eles lamberam sua bunda?" Harry perguntou diretamente não se preocupando o quanto aquela frase era inapropriada. Completamente inapropriada.

"Harry!" Louis exclamou chocado.

"Eles colocaram o dedo em você?" Harry insistiu apertando as laterais do corpo de Louis e o trazendo para mais perto.

Eles geralmente não colocavam em palavras o que faziam. Louis sempre parecia envergonhado (ou tonto de orgasmo) demais para dizê-las.

Ele tentava se afastar e esconder o rosto, mas Harry o segurou mais firme.

"Louis! Você está pelado, sentado no meu colo. Acho que nós já podemos ter esse tipo de conversa." Disse nervoso e ele parou de tentar se soltar. Escondeu o rosto vermelho em seu pescoço e depois de alguns segundos respondeu.

"Não." Resmungou contra sua pele sensível fazendo cócegas. "Nunca tive coragem de chegar tão longe. Nem sei o que é tão longe mais." Louis balançou a cabeça e Harry o apertou contra ele. "Nada nunca passou de beijos e boquetes."

"Eu vou ser o seu primeiro? Você é tão inexperiente quanto eu nesse quesito?" Harry perguntou tentando conter seu entusiasmo com a notícia. Louis balançou a cabeça confirmando.

"E você quer fazer isso agora?" Harry perguntou temeroso com a possível negativa.

" _Você_ está disposto a fazer isso agora?" Louis levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos confuso.

"Sim." Respondeu simplesmente. Não sabia mais o que dizer.

Louis o encarou por alguns segundos com completa perplexidade. Depois se inclinou para frente rapidamente e beijou seus lábios com certa brutalidade. Harry o puxou para mais perto deslizando suas mãos das costas para a bunda macia e abriu a boca deixando que a língua dele entrasse. Não estava acostumado a não estar no controle, mas já estava perdendo a estranheza da situação cada vez que acontecia.

Um gemido de Louis vibrou em sua boca quando Harry estimulou seu pau que estava entre eles com uma das mãos. Eles estavam tão afobados que nem miravam suas bocas corretamente. Pareciam adolescentes excitados.

Louis soltou um arquejo quando Harry direcionou sua outra mão para a entrada dele. Procurando no meio de suas nádegas, descendo pela fenda e a encontrando com seus dois dedos. Harry a rodeou suavemente. Tomando o cuidado para não penetrá-los. Somente para descobrir a sensação de seus dedos lá. Imaginar como seria.

"Não coloque ainda." Louis murmurou meio sem ar. "Precisamos—" Harry apertou sua glande lentamente fazendo Louis abrir a boca e gemer contra seus lábios.

Começou a masturba-lo mais rapidamente, massageando suas bolas de vez em quando. Adorava como Louis parecia se descontrolar quando recebia sua atenção. Parecia perder todo o controle quando recebia o dele. Louis soltava alguns gemidos baixinhos contra seu pescoço. Parecia estar tentando dominar-se novamente.

"Precisamos?" Harry perguntou rodeando a entrada dele novamente.

"Lubrificante." Louis disse num suspiro quase desesperado. "Nós precisamos de lubrificante."

O óleo havia acabado dois dias atrás. Até aquele momento não parecia ser muito importante já que eles só usavam para foder as pernas um do outro. Não que não fosse bom, mas boquetes também eram.

"Já passou do prazo de entrega. O rapaz disse-me que deveria chegar em torno de vinte dias." Harry divagou meio irritado largando a ereção dele e passando a mão em seus cabelos.

"Às vezes demora um pouco mais." Louis sentou comportado em seu colo, mexendo em seus cabelos, quase enfeitiçado.

"Não preciso de óleo para te lamber." Harry avisou tentando soar inocente. Louis ergueu a cabeça atento e inseguro.

"Quer mesmo fazer isso?" Harry bufou impaciente.

"Não estaria perguntando se não quisesse."

"Agora? Pensei que não quisesse preencher os documentos na ultima hora." Louis disse mordendo o lábio inferior. Harry olhou para os papéis jogados em cima de sua cama.

"Procrastinar sempre foi a minha maior habilidade." Disse dando de ombros. Louis riu jogando a cabeça para trás, depois de inclinou de volta para ele.

"Sim, é mesmo." Riu divertido mordiscando seu queixo, depois seus lábios, depois a pontinha de seu nariz. Harry segurou os dois lados do rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo. Estava tão ansioso que mal podia se aguentar. Suas mãos tremiam, mas não era como da última vez em que ele fez um boquete em Louis.

Era a mesma mistura de ansiedade com excitação e desejo, mas dessa vez o desejo parecia ganhar de qualquer nervosismo. De qualquer preocupação. Apenas o fato de saber que Louis era tão inexperiente que ele já o animava. Dava espaço para que seu erro não se tornasse muito vergonhoso.

"Acho melhor tirar as folhas da cama não seria muito bom se o contador as recebesse todas amassadas." Louis disse sem fôlego separando suas bocas.

Harry concordou meio tonto. Louis saiu do seu colo e se sentou na cama. Ele levantou recolhendo as folhas com pressa. Algumas caíram no chão e outras foram para o outro lado.

"Não mostre tanta afobação. Não é correto para a sua imagem." Louis disse em chacota. Harry apenas conseguiu rugir irritado tentando equilibrar a vela e o pote de tinta na mesma mão.

Jogou tudo de qualquer jeito na mesa no centro do quarto. Iria lamber a bunda de Louis. Iria lamber a bunda de um homem. Pela primeira vez o pensamento não o causou nenhuma sensação de estranheza.

"Tire a roupa." Louis pediu o observando.

Harry olhou para baixo e se surpreendeu um pouco quando se encontrou completamente vestido. Sua mente já se concentrava em outras coisas. Tirou os sapatos e depois a camisa. Começou rápido, mas depois diminuiu o ritmo até uma lentidão completa, quando percebeu que Louis o olhava com fome.

Foi para o quarto botão e mordeu os lábios. Louis lambeu os seus e se inclinou um pouco para frente.

"Ande logo." Rugiu entre os dentes nunca deixando de olhar para seu peito quase nu.

"Não pareça tão afobado. Acaba com sua imagem." Harry repetiu sua frase com um sorriso malicioso.

"Idiota." Ele ouviu Louis resmungar nervoso. Deslizou seus dedos lentamente pelo tecido da camisa até chegar ao último botão abrindo mais o tecido e expondo inteiramente seu peito. Harry viu Louis com a boca aberta e com os olhos arregalados na cama e teve uma ideia. Não sabia como fazer ou por onde começar, mas sabia que _queria_ fazer. E naqueles dias somente aquilo estava contando.

Começou constrangido. Subiu lentamente a mão pelo seu abdômen parando quando chegou ao seu mamilo. O massageou suavemente e depois o beliscou arrancando um gemido de sua própria boca.

Louis começou a se masturbar sozinho na cama nunca desviando o olhar de seu corpo. Harry tirou inteiramente a camisa e a jogou no chão. Beliscou seus mamilos com mais força que da última vez, até que eles ficassem tão vermelhos que Louis pudesse ver mesmo com a luz fraca das velas.

"No que está pensando?" Harry perguntou. Viu Louis aumentar os movimentos com a mão assim que tirou os dedos da frente de seus mamilos vermelhos.

"Em você." Louis suspirou sem fôlego.

"Isso eu sei." Harry riu. "Quero saber mais detalhes. Você sempre sabe o que estou pensando, não me parece muito justo." Desceu sua mão até sua calça e apertou levemente a sua ereção já bastante visível.

"Harry..." Louis gemeu mordendo os lábios.

"No que está pensando?" Perguntou baixinho mais uma vez. Louis balançou a cabeça negando.

"Não irá me contar?" Perguntou quase ameaçadoramente. Louis balançou a cabeça de novo mordendo os lábios e fazendo uma careta de frustração. Harry sabia muito bem como era se masturbar e mesmo assim não ser o suficiente. Estava gostando daquele jogo.

Louis resistiu mais um pouco. Harry abaixou a calça e a jogou para longe. Masturbou sua ereção dura lentamente enquanto observava Louis mantendo os olhos fixos nele e em sua mão subindo e descendo.

"Não irá me contar?" Repetiu provocando com um sorriso cafajeste. Louis aumentou o ritmo de sua mão e esfregou suas bolas sem cuidado. Parecia estar querendo esquecer ou se distrair com o prazer.

"Você—" Louis engasgou com outro gemido frustrado. "Estou pensando em você. Você aqui. Você me tocando. Você fazendo isso." Louis soltou nervoso seu pau e se ajeitou na cama abrindo um pouco as pernas. "Venha logo para cá."

Harry nem pensou em contestar. Em um movimento já tinha se jogado em cima do corpo de Louis. Segurando suas coxas macias o trazendo para mais perto. Beijou seus lábios com fome e vontade. Louis deixou escapar um gemido lento enquanto tentava se esfregar contra ele.

Lambeu o canto da boca fina e gemeu lentamente de prazer. Louis ofegava lindamente debaixo dele. Tão necessitado. Harry queria vê-lo assim para sempre. Era uma sensação estranha. Desejo, vontade, paixão e _algo mais_. Algo que ainda não conseguia (e não queria) identificar.

"Fique de quatro." Harry pediu beijando seu pescoço e sentiu Louis congelar.

"Podemos fazer isso de outra maneira? Eu posso ficar deitado. Podemos colocar um travesseiro nas minhas costas para que fique mais elevado." Louis falou nervoso rapidamente.

Harry encarou seus olhos azuis cheios de temor e hesitação.

"Está com medo?" Perguntou delicadamente.

"Um pouco, mas não é isso."

"Então o que é?" Louis desviou o olhar do dele e se mexeu desconfortável.

"Ficar de quatro é um pouco humilhante." Disse como se fosse difícil pronunciar aquelas palavras.

"Eu vou lamber a sua bunda." Harry argumentou sério.

"Que romântico." Louis retrucou rolando os olhos.

"Não, não é isso. Estou prestes a lamber a sua bunda. Tem certeza que quer ficar envergonhado bem agora?"

"Não estou envergonhado." Louis retrucou na defensiva. "Estou só—" Parou abrindo e fechando a boca. "Só nunca fiz isso antes." Concluiu parecendo achar válido o argumento.

"Acredite, não é grande coisa." Harry mentiu tentando o acalmar. Ficara de quatro apenas uma vez até ali. Quando brigou com Louis sobre as coisas idiotas que disse. Sentiu-se bastante estranho naquela posição. Era como estar completamente vulnerável. Não um estranho ruim. Porra, nem havia passado perto daquilo. E como poderia? Louis estava fodendo suas coxas.

Prometera a si mesmo na época que não deixaria aquilo acontecer de novo, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria negar se Louis lhe pedisse que o fizesse.

"Está mentindo."

"O que você acha de descobrir por si mesmo?" Perguntou impaciente com toda aquela conversa.

Louis fitou seu rosto por alguns segundos depois suspirou derrotado. Harry soltou o ar dos seus pulmões leve de alívio. Tinha quase certeza que Louis não desistiria daquilo mesmo que tivesse que dançar pelado pelo quarto, mas isso não o impedia de ficar nervoso com uma possível negativa.

Louis apoiou os joelhos e as mãos no colchão todo constrangido. Harry conseguia ver as bochechas dele adquirindo um tom avermelhado de vergonha, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito naquilo.

A bunda perfeita de Louis estava bem a sua frente. Louis tinha uma bunda deliciosa. Bem arredondada. Pálida, lisa e macia. Encaixava-se perfeitamente em sua mão. Harry apertou forte seus dedos na carne macia até que a pele pálida passasse para levemente rosada.

"Harry, ande logo com isso, por favor." Louis disse irritado com até o pescoço todo vermelho.

Harry balançou a cabeça sem perceber que Louis não o enxergava dali. Foi para frente ainda sentindo a maciez da pele de Louis sob os seus dedos. Harry queria tanto o morder. Morder até que seus dentes marcassem a pele suave. Era bastante estranho (teve que admitir para si mesmo), mas como não poderia? Louis tinha uma bunda deliciosa.

"Harry..." Louis pediu nervoso. Harry resolveu não ficar só no desejo. Inclinou-se para frente e mordeu a carne macia. Cravou os dentes com vontade em uma parte mais carnuda da bunda de Louis perto da coxa. Ouviu Louis segurar um grito surpreso e cambalear nos joelhos.

Harry o firmou em cima da cama o puxando mais próximo possível. Chupou a pele entre seus dentes rudemente fazendo um barulho alto quando a soltou. Louis arfava alto e um pouquinho descontrolado.

Harry conseguia ver seus braços tremendo para se manterem firmes.

Segurou as nádegas dele e as separou com cuidado. Louis prendeu a respiração e se contraiu nervoso. A entrada dele era rosada e pequena. Um pouco abaixo do meio da fenda da bunda.

Sexo oral não era novidade para Harry. Ele já havia feito aquilo com mulheres. Não era igual – com certeza não era igual – mas _parecido_. Pelo menos, poderia se confortar sabendo que não era um completo novato.

Entretanto, suas mãos tremendo não pareciam saber disso, nem seu coração disparado, nem sua mente embaralhada e nem seu pau pingando pré-gozo excitado.

Harry se inclinou para frente e deu uma lambida experimental na entrada rosada. Louis gemeu baixinho e sôfrego. Afastou-se só um pouquinho. Tinha gosto de pele. Levemente salgada. Macia e suave. Maravilhosamente suave.

Lambeu de novo. Dessa vez mais lentamente dando um beijo logo em seguida e colocando a ponta da língua bem no meio da entrada de Louis. Brincando e fazendo o que ele sabia que era certamente uma provocação. Louis caiu para frente batendo o rosto no colchão e gemendo arrastado.

Parecia que a vergonha havia acabado.

Harry empurrou sua língua para dentro da entrada de Louis. A força do músculo que se fechou sobre ele era bastante grande colocando sua língua para fora quase tão instantaneamente quando entrara.

Mas para Louis a sensação deveria ter sido gloriosa. Quase gritou gemendo e arquejando como se tivesse tendo um orgasmo. Harry esperou que ele se acalmasse massageando suavemente sua bunda macia.

"Tudo bem?" Quis se certificar.

"Uhum." Louis murmurou meio cantarolando. Parecia zonzo.

"Como é a sensação?" Perguntou curioso e animado.

"Como uma língua no seu cu." Louis disse impropriamente. Deveria estar mais atordoado que pensara.

"É melhor que um boquete?"

"Oh sim. É melhor que um boquete."

"É melhor que sexo?"

"E como eu poderia saber?" Louis disse distraído abraçando um travesseiro e jogando seu rosto contra ele.

"Nunca teve relações com uma mulher?" Harry perguntou cheio de surpresa. Nunca pensara naquilo antes. Estava sempre mais concentrado tentando matar mentalmente os homens com que Louis esteve.

"Não, nunca me interessei." Louis respondeu irritado. "Quer comer logo a minha bunda?"

Louis estava extremamente impaciente. Harry fez uma nota mental para si mesmo sobre aquilo. Como alguém podia ser tão irritante com a bunda empinada para cima e com o pau pingando uma quantidade enorme de pré-gozo?

Pegou os dois lados das nádegas dele com as mãos e aproximou novamente seu rosto. Lambeu lentamente de novo. Dessa vez, começando na parte de trás de suas bolas. Louis arquejou sôfrego e empinou a bunda ainda mais para cima.

Subiu até perto da entrada rosada e chupou a pele bem ao lado. Fazendo barulhos obscenos no processo e gemendo também. Louis era delicioso. Não havia nada de sórdido naquilo. Harry não se sentia superficial como normalmente acontecia toda vez que ele fazia sexo.

Ele se sentia completo. Lambuzado com a própria saliva. Sentindo a pele de Louis roçar contra a sua. Ele se sentia certo.

Forçou sua língua para fora e para dentro repetidamente, gemendo lentamente no processo. Louis soltou uma série de arquejos ininterruptos. Sua voz, ou quase isso, saindo abafada pelos lençóis.

Afastou ainda mais as nádegas de Louis para ter uma visão mais clara da entrada dele. Abriu a boca e colocou a língua para fora o máximo que pode. Louis se empurrou contra ele o que com que Harry se desconcentrasse e escorregasse na sua própria saliva. Lambendo o lugar errado. Harry se afastou novamente.

Louis gemeu arrastado e murmurou alguma coisa irritado.

"Desculpe." Pediu sarcasticamente.

Louis abriu a boca para reclamar novamente, mas Harry voltou a lambê-lo no mesmo instante. Chupou lascivamente a entrada rosada do melhor jeito que conseguiu. Seu queixo já estava todo molhado com sua própria saliva e escorregava uma vez ou outra, mas não estava interessado em limpar coisa alguma.

Nunca viu Louis tão descontrolado. Até quando ele recebia um boquete não fazia os barulhos que estava fazendo naquele momento. Ele _choramingava_ alto. Chegava a soluçar e a arquejar de uma maneira que Harry nunca havia ouvido antes.

Estava lindo.

Harry até pensou em colocar um dedo. Calmamente. Não machucaria Louis, ou pensava que não machucaria. _Desejava_ colocar um dedo. Queria descobrir qual seria a sensação. Estava tão excitado que foi um esforço para que não o fizesse.

E não o fez. Louis confiava nele e mesmo que colocasse com cuidado ainda assim poderia machucá-lo de verdade. Era a ultima coisa que queria.

Talvez até conseguisse fazer Louis gozar só lambendo sua bunda. Do jeito que ele gemia parecia que ia ser fácil.

"Sr. Styles!" A voz de Zayn preencheu todo o quarto. Harry parou imediatamente se afastando de Louis e limpando sua boca lambuzada. Louis virou-se de barriga para cima com o rosto branco de medo. Sua ereção sumindo imediatamente pelo susto. "Sr. Styles!"

Olhou para Louis sem saber o que fazer, mas este parecia também surpreso demais. Duas batidas fortes na porta de madeira pareceram que o acordaram.

"Vista uma camisola." Mandou com sua voz saindo sem fôlego.

"As velas ainda estão acesas." Harry lembrou cochichando. Zayn não acreditaria que ele estava dormindo com toda aquela luz.

"Então vista sua calça e a camiseta." Louis o empurrou para fora da cama e também se levantou.

Harry correu para pegar suas roupas jogadas do outro lado do quarto. Vestiu a camiseta bastante amassada com pressa.

"Sr. Styles." Zayn o chamou novamente.

"Já estou indo!" Harry respondeu alto tentando firmar a voz.

Pulou um pouco para subir a calça por suas pernas. Abotoou-a rapidamente e tentou alisar a roupa completamente amassada. Suas mãos tremiam visivelmente, mas contanto que Zayn não visse talvez tudo ficasse bem.

Olhou-se no espelho grande que tinha em seu quarto. Seus lábios estavam inchados e suas bochechas rosadas. Tinha até a impressão que elas estivessem pegando fogo. Seu rosto estava brilhando de suor e o quarto inteiro cheirava a sexo. Malik seria um idiota se caísse em qualquer palavra sua.

O que com toda a certeza ele não era.

Louis estava parado ao lado da cama com uma camisa sua que ia até o meio de suas coxas. Ele estava lindo. Se não fosse tão mais maravilhoso sem roupa, Harry certamente o faria colocar suas camisetas sempre que estivessem juntos. Parou três segundos o admirando.

"Abra." Louis mandou confuso apontando para a porta.

Ele voltou para a realidade e deu dois passos em direção à porta. Pegou a mão de Louis e o encostou na parede. Não importava o quão perigoso aquilo fosse. Sem Louis provavelmente não conseguiria nem falar.

Abriu a porta com a mão trêmula e segurou mais firme a de Louis. Zayn estava parado com a mesma roupa de mordomo que sempre vestia. Será que ele dormia com essa roupa? Harry pensou consigo. Ele teria rido da eficiência de Malik se a situação não fosse tão tensa.

"Zayn? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou tentando se acalmar.

"O Sr. Tomlinson sumiu. A Sra. Tomlinson não o encontrou no quarto então fomos procurar pela casa. Ele não está em lugar algum."

"O Sr. T-Tomlinson?" Harry gaguejou. A mão gelada de Louis apertou levemente a sua. "Por que... Por que não me avisaram antes?"

"A Sra. Tomlinson insistiu que não o incomodasse."

"Que besteira. Já procuraram por todos os lugares da casa? Todos mesmo? O Sr. Tomlinson não sumiria desse jeito." Harry tentou pensando em uma saída.

"Só não procuramos lá fora. Achei que seria melhor acordar o senhor antes." Zayn não parecia preocupado, mas talvez fosse só sua personalidade inabalável falando mais alto.

"Sim, fez muito bem. Espere-me para ir até lá fora. Procuraremos juntos. Vou só colocar uma roupa descente. Me dê dez minutos." Louis apertou sua mão. "Quinze. Quinze minutos."

Zayn confirmou com a cabeça.

"Vou ficar com _todos_ na sala de estar." Disse calmamente o olhando como se houvesse alguma coisa a mais por trás de suas palavras.

Ele estava...? Ele estava os dando cobertura?

"Obrigado." Agradeceu sem saber muito bem o por quê.

Harry fechou rapidamente a porta. Olhou para Louis que estava segurando sua mão contra o peito. Ele estava branco feito gesso, mas seu cabelo bagunçado gritando pós-sexo relembrava a Harry o que eles infelizmente não terminaram.

"O que faremos?" Perguntou nervoso temendo que Louis não tivesse um plano arquitetado. Ele, no estado em que estava, não via saída alguma.

xx


	16. Chapter 16

_"Só queria ficar uma noite com Harry ao meu lado sem ficar constantemente me preocupando com o que todos na casa estão fazendo. Eles estão acordados? Estão ouvindo os estalos dos nossos beijos? Ou o farfalhar dos lençóis? Podem ouvir meu coração batendo por Harry? Minha vida se entrelaçando com a dele?"_

"Vou procurar desse lado e você vai por esse." Harry disse apontando para a esquerda ajeitando sua espingarda no ombro.

Liam havia insistido para que os dois carregassem as armas. Se houvesse acontecido alguma coisa de mais grave os dois poderiam se defender. Harry odiou aquela ideia. Estava escuro. Qualquer um podia se machucar. _Louis_ podia se machucar.

Mas não teve coragem para contestar a ideia devido a culpa e ao medo que tomavam conta de seus pensamentos. Não queria ter que discutir com Liam e acabar entregando tudo.

"Qualquer coisa grite. Não vá atirar em ninguém." Harry tentou se certificar.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Se for Louis eu saberei com certeza." Liam respondeu calmamente.

"Vamos." Disse com um suspiro e saiu dando passadas largas para o destino já conhecido. Seu coração pulava tanto em seu peito que parecia tentar abrir um buraco em suas costelas e sair para fora.

Parou na porta do celeiro e virou-se para ver a sombra de Liam desaparecendo do outro lado do jardim. Abriu a madeira pesada e entrou sem fazer barulho. O lugar estava completamente escuro. Os animais dormiam calmamente. Contratando completamente com a noite agitada.

"Louis." Chamou baixinho. Viu uma sombra se mexer no fundo do celeiro perto das pilhas de palha seca.

Louis veio quase correndo até ele. Quando a luz da lua lá de fora bateu iluminou seu rosto, ele conseguiu ver a preocupação e o nervosismo de toda aquela noite marcando sua pele suave. Louis parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. Seus olhos marcados e cheios de temor. Seus lábios prensados em uma linha fina de apreensão. Mas mesmo assim continuava lindo, Harry pensou consigo.

Continuava seu.

"Você está bem?" Conferiu preocupado.

"Sim." Louis disse deixando a mentira nadar em seu tom de voz. Harry ficou ainda mais preocupado.

Deu dois passos para pegar o rosto de Louis entre as mãos, mas ele foi para trás em um movimento bem pouco natural. Harry se sentiu como se caísse de um precipício direto para rochas pontudas.

Sabia lidar com seus próprios surtos, mas os de Louis o apavoravam.

"Como está minha mãe?" Louis perguntou hesitante depois de um silêncio constrangedor.

"Preocupada, mas ficará bem." Harry falou de um modo tranquilizador.

"Por que ela foi até o meu quarto? Nunca faz isso. Sempre espera para conversar comigo de manhã." Louis divagou parecendo se sentir culpado de alguma forma.

"Parece que Liam a encontrou no meio da noite a caminho da cozinha e disse que você tinha um assunto importante para conversar com ela." Harry informou sem pensar ainda tonto pela rejeição. Entendia o medo de Louis, mas eles estavam sozinhos. Era um comportamento no mínimo estranho. Não era para ser assim.

Louis o olhou com a boca aberta.

" _Payne_?" Rugiu cheio de raiva. "Payne resolveu ser entregador de recados?"

"Louis agora não, por favor. Temos que resolver outras coisas." Harry pediu cansado. O plano era voltar até a casa e dizer que Louis estava no celeiro, pois havia ouvido um barulho e resolveu conferir. Não era a melhor desculpa, mas os outros não tinham motivos para desconfiar de nada. Por isso, se tornava plausível o bastante.

Bem, era isso que pensara.

"Tem razão." Louis suspirou cansado desistindo do que poderia muito bem ser o começo de uma briga. Harry franziu o cenho. Louis nunca desistia de um argumento tão fácil. "Vamos antes que alguém venha para cá."

"Acho que devemos esperar mais um pouco. Se voltarmos muito cedo eles poderão desconfiar também." Harry disse rapidamente. Não queria sair dali com o coração pesado e sem resolver o nítido afastamento de Louis. Não queria sair dali sem beijar os lábios finos novamente. Sentir seu cheiro somente mais uma vez antes de ir se deitar.

Muito provavelmente aquela noite não dormiriam juntos. Provavelmente, ele nem conseguiria dormir.

Louis olhou para a direção da casa e franziu a testa. Cheio de preocupação. A tensão que emanava do corpo dele era tão grande que quase o derrubava.

Harry se aproximou com cuidado com medo de ser rejeitado de novo. Louis pareceu não notar. Ergueu a mão e a pousou no seu pescoço exposto e frio como a noite lá fora. Ele acordou de repente. Mexeu-se desconfortável por alguns instantes, mas depois relaxou deixando cair seus ombros levemente. Aspirou suavemente o cheiro de sua pele. Harry sentiu o alivio mergulhando em seu corpo como uma onda fria.

Louis segurou seu pulso e beijou a palma de sua mão com um cuidado que quase o colocou de joelhos. Seus lábios estavam tão gelados como a ponta de seus dedos. Ele fechou os olhos. Parecia que estava dormindo deitado em sua mão.

Harry se aproximou até sua respiração bater na pele morena e voltar contra ele. Louis segurou com mais força seu braço e suspirou delicadamente. Quando roçou seus lábios nos dele, Louis colocou a mão em seu peito e abaixou a cabeça.

"Precisamos ir." Disse se afastando. Harry cambaleou para trás zonzo.

Louis era a âncora que o segurava no meio de toda aquela loucura, de toda aquela rejeição e de todo o repúdio. Sem ele, se sentia sozinho. Sem ele, se sentia no meio de hienas famintas prontas para arrancar a sua pele.

Como poderia ficar em pé sem que Louis o sustentasse? Como poderia se aceitar se Louis não o fizesse?

Parecia impossível.

"Alguém pode nos ver." Louis disse mordendo os lábios nervoso.

Harry sentiu um nó se prender em sua garganta. Resolveu dar o espaço que Louis precisava naquele momento. Não era o que _ele_ precisava, mas sua questão parecia bem menos importante.

Quando chegaram à porta, Jay correu para os braços de Louis chorando como se o tivesse perdido bem mais do que apenas três horas. Louis a abraçou afagando suas costas levemente enquanto mentia sobre o que acontecera. Lottie pareceu ter desconfiado no começo, mas logo embarcou junto com as outras.

As gêmeas pareciam bem menos preocupadas, não porque não se importavam o irmão, mas porque eram muito novas para entender o perigo e pareciam muito mais animadas por estarem acordadas tão tarde.

Eles foram para o escritório e esperaram Liam voltar. Harry se sentia alheio a todos os acontecimentos. Estavam acontecendo ao redor dele, mas ele não fazia parte de nada daquilo. Sua cabeça ainda estava nos olhos temerosos de Louis no celeiro.

Harry nunca pensou o que aconteceria se eles um dia fossem descobertos. O que pensaria sua mãe? Sua irmã? Uma palavra mal dita. Uma desconfiança de quem quer que fosse poderia ser o suficiente para colocá-los nas mais baixas fofocas de toda Londres. Ou ainda coisa pior. _Muito pior._

E o que aconteceria depois?

Suas conversas teriam que ser limitadas. Ou até mesmo eles teriam que se afastar terminantemente em público. Louis teria que sair de sua casa.

Um frio gelado tomou conta do corpo dele. Harry abriu dois botões de sua camiseta. De repente, estava com dificuldade de respirar. A simples ideia o fazia passar mal.

Merda.

Olhou para suas mãos tremendo e tentou se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Louis afagou com carinho a mão de sua mãe. Deveria ter sentido Harry o encarando, olhou para a direção dele com os olhos azuis tomados de cansaço e sorriu triste.

Harry tentou sorrir também, mas os cantos de sua boca resistiram para se levantar. O que mais o aterrorizava era perceber que a ausência de Louis o assustava mais do que ser motivo de chacota frente à sociedade.

"O Sr. Payne disse que você queria conversar comigo então fui até o seu quarto." Jay estava contando que fora pegar um copo d'água na cozinha quando Liam a abordou falando sobre Louis. Harry não percebeu nada de errado naquilo, mas nada parecia convencer Louis.

" _Payne_ disse o quê?" Louis perguntou sarcástico. Liam parecia chegar sempre no momento certo, mas não tivera a mesma sorte aquela vez.

Louis se levantou ameaçadoramente e se não fosse por sua mãe segurando sua mão, Harry tinha certeza que ele daria um soco no rosto de Payne.

"Você me disse que queria falar com sua mãe no jantar. Perguntei a Sra. Tomlinson sobre isso e ela disse que você não havia lhe dito nada. Achei que houvesse esquecido. Estava só querendo ajudar." Liam disse despreocupado caminhando na direção deles.

"Não se intrometa nos assuntos que não são do seu interesse." Louis rugiu nervoso.

"Peço as minhas sinceras desculpas, Sr. Tomlinson. Não sei por que a irritação já que o senhor só não estava no quarto por causa do barulho no celeiro. Foi até bom eu ter dado o aviso. Imagine só se fossem ciganos ou ladrões de verdade? Deveria agradecer Harry e a mim por termos ido o procurar e assegurar sua segurança. Mas nem sempre estamos no lugar que deveríamos estar, não é mesmo?" Liam disse suavemente. Louis deu um passo para frente com o rosto vermelho de raiva e os punhos fechados. Harry rapidamente se colocou entre os dois.

"Vamos terminar essa conversa aqui. Louis agradece sua preocupação—"

"Ele não esteve _preocupado_ comigo." Louis o interrompeu cheio de sarcasmo.

"Já chega!" Harry cortou nervoso. Tudo o que eles não precisavam é que Louis acabasse falando demais em um momento de nervosismo. "Vamos dormir. Essa noite foi estressante para todos."

"Tem razão Sr. Styles." Jay concordou com ele. "Vamos dormir. Meu filho..." A Sra. Tomlinson se aproximou de Louis e pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Não faça com que me preocupe novamente desse jeito. Deus sabe como os meus nervos estão sensíveis desde que seu pai morreu."

"Desculpe, minha mãe." Louis disse humildemente beijando a palma da mão dela.

"Boa noite a todos." Ela se despediu saindo pela porta. As outras meninas também se despediram e a seguiram comportadamente. Apenas as gêmeas que pareceram mais sentidas por irem para a cama depois de já ter saído dela.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do cômodo assim que Zayn fechou a porta atrás dele os deixando sozinhos. Liam parecia o mais à vontade na sala.

"Vou indo dormir também. Perdoe-me novamente, Louis. Não achei que iria ficar tão nervoso com um simples favor."

"Antes de precisar de sua ajuda, Payne, prefiro arder numa fogueira acesa." Louis disse ríspido.

"Muito bem então." Liam disse com um sorriso. Harry apenas ficou em silêncio entre eles preparado para qualquer coisa. _Como separar uma briga,_ pensou ele _._ Como parecia bastante provável naquele momento.

Logo que Liam saiu Louis explodiu para cima dele.

"Ele armou tudo isso." Rugiu irritado andado de um lado para o outro na sala com as mãos no cabelo. "Foi tudo planejado. Sabia que eu estava no seu quarto."

"Não teria como ele saber Louis. Já era bastante tarde quando você veio para o meu quarto." Harry tentou o tranquilizar e se manter no mesmo sentimento. Nunca pensou na possibilidade de serem pegos e decidiu que não era naquela hora que iria pensar.

"Não sei como ele sabe, mas ele _sabe_ , Harry. Precisa acreditar em mim."

"Louis, você só está irritado—"

"Nem comece." Louis rugiu impaciente caminhando para longe dele. "Eu estou irritado. Estou furioso. Mas é por que você colocou a droga de um maníaco na nossa casa."

_Nossa casa._

"Payne está armando alguma coisa. Eu posso sentir. Ele sabe. Não sei como. Não sei desde quando. Mas sei que ele sabe. Como _você_ não percebe?" Louis se virou para ele e seus olhos pareciam implorar.

_Nossa casa._

_Caramba._

"Harry, você está me ouvindo?" Louis perguntou irritado cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Harry sentiu o chão de novo sobre seus pés, mas suas pernas tremiam perigosamente. Seu coração continuava aquecido.

"Estou." Disse voltando a realidade e engolindo em seco. "Apenas não concordo com seu ponto de vista."

"Não é um _ponto de vista_." Louis repetiu sarcástico. "É a _porra_ de uma certeza."

Louis estava xingando e sendo sarcástico na mesma frase. _Perfeito!_ Harry pensou com ironia. Aquela noite, com toda a certeza, não teria o final esperado. Harry suspirou exausto passando as mãos por seus cabelos cacheados.

"Podemos ter essa conversa amanhã? Estou realmente cansado essa noite." Disse em um suspiro tentando soar o mais suave possível. Queria evitar ao máximo começar uma briga com Louis naquele momento.

"Você apenas não quer ver o que está bem a sua frente." Louis reclamou com bem menos ênfase fazendo um gesto estranho com a mão. Harry observou ele se sentar na cadeira almofadada em frente à escrivaninha do escritório passando as mãos em suas pernas. Claramente nervoso. A tensão que emanava de seu corpo era tão grande que o atingia em rajadas.

Louis inspirou e expirou lentamente. Agarrou o tecido de sua calça até que as juntas de seus dedos ficassem brancas. Discretamente seu peito subiu e desceu. Harry deu dois passos e se ajoelhou na frente dele. Beijou o nariz vermelho e a primeira lágrima que caiu de seu rosto com carinho. Ele não o repeliu daquela vez.

Louis tentava controlar sua respiração com uma dificuldade que chegava a doer. Ele parecia estar se esforçando tanto para não desmoronar. Para não desmontar em milhões de pedaços pelo chão.

Harry envolveu o rosto dele com as duas mãos tentando em vão o ajudar. Queria absorver uma parte de sua preocupação. Uma parte de sua dor. Teve a vontade de enrolar Louis em seus braços e não deixá-lo sair nunca mais. O proteger inutilmente do mundo que também o feria.

Harry o envolveu em um abraço deixando beijos suaves no pescoço dele. Louis o segurou com uma força absurda e fez a única coisa que poderia. Chorou.

"Sinto muito." Sussurrou contra o ouvido dele. Louis soluçou alto e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. "Sinto muito."

Ele sentia mesmo. Harry queria que Louis tivesse tudo o que desejasse. Tudo o que quisesse. Não era justo que eles não pudessem dar as mãos. E, principalmente, não era justo que eles se sentissem errados. Deslocados. Estranhos.

Por que eles não eram.

Talvez, diferentes. Harry percebia isso agora. Ele não era como as outras pessoas. Não se sentia como as outras pessoas. Mas adorava isso. Não queria ser igual aos outros.

Não quando a mão de Louis parecia se encaixar tão perfeitamente com a sua. Não quando os olhos azuis pareciam ler sua mente, seus desejos. Não quando sentia sua pele se arrepiar só com a mera aproximação de Louis. Não quando seu coração se expandia para abarcar todo o espaço que Louis estava inserido. Seus cadernos. Seus poemas. As pequenas linhas ao lado de seus olhos toda a vez que ele sorria.

Ser diferente parecia normal.

"Noite passada eu sonhei com você." Sussurrou baixinho quando a respiração de Louis se acalmou um pouco contra o seu peito. "Nós estávamos debaixo de uma tenda branca. Não sei se estávamos sozinhos. Eu via as pessoas, mas não conseguia sentir a presença delas. Não sei se você entende..."

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e alguns nós prenderam seus dedos no caminho. Ele queria explicar dizendo que tudo o que conseguia sentir, ver e respirar em seu sonho era o dono dos olhos azuis. Mas não queria parecer sentimental demais. Louis confirmou com a cabeça de leve e suspirou sentido em seu ombro.

"Nós estávamos dançando." Harry continuou. "Mas não era essa dança que dançamos nos bailes de Kellynch. Era aquela outra. Aquela que é considerada inapropriada que minha mãe estava falando na semana passada."

Anne havia ficado chocada com a notícia que recebeu de uma amiga por carta. Parecia que a mesma havia ido a um baile onde os casais dançavam, segundo ela, da maneira mais vulgar possível.

"Ouvi dizer que essa dança foi proibida na França pelo Rei Louis XIII." Anne disse chocada. "Impressiona-me muito que em um baile tão refinado como os dos Rusfhet tenham aceitado algo tão desordeiro e indecente."

"Esse rei morreu faz duzentos anos." Harry tentou argumentar.

"Não importa, Sr. Styles. Essa dança é só para as mulheres de pouca honra." Jay interferiu a favor da amiga e Harry resolveu deixar por aquilo mesmo. Sua atenção estava em Louis do outro lado da sala ensinado Ernest a desenhar.

"Valsa?" Louis perguntou com o nariz entupido e com o rosto todo vermelho depois de pensar por alguns momentos. "Nós estávamos valsando?"

"Sim." Harry disse aliviado com o pequeno sorriso que abriu nos lábios de Louis.

"Acho que eu teria a habilidade suficiente para valsar." Ele limpou as lágrimas que molhavam a bochecha esquerda de Louis.

"Eu teria que colocar a mão na sua cintura. E ficaríamos tão perto que quase nos encostaríamos." Harry disse mordendo os lábios.

"Na frente de todos?"

"Sim. Até mesmo nossos rostos ficariam próximos."

"Seria um escândalo." Louis disse divertido com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Seria o mexerico que as velhas senhoras sentadas nos cantos dos salões de bailes estão esperando."

"Oh sim. Elas ficaram escandalizadas." Louis riu parecendo um pouco menos triste. "E mesmo assim lá estávamos nós nos seus sonhos?"

"Sim. Acho que os sonhos não conhecem o livro _'Normas da Boa Conduta'_ da Miss Selbart." Harry brincou encostando a sua testa com a de Louis.

"Acho que não." Louis suspirou triste desenhando o contorno de seus lábios com o dedo.

"Não precisamos conhecer também." Harry sussurrou trazendo-o para mais perto. Louis balançou a cabeça em negativa discordando. "Não quando estivermos sozinhos. Podemos ignorar qualquer coisa quando estivermos juntos. Somente nós dois."

"Eu sei." Louis sussurrou. Um pequeno suspiro escapou de seus lábios tremelicantes. "Não suporto mentir para a minha mãe. Não suporto _ter que_ mentir para a minha mãe."

"Sinto muito." Harry se desculpou com medo que Louis se afastasse novamente. Com medo que ele pensasse melhor sobre o acordo deles e desmanchasse tudo o que haviam construído até ali. Um medo que havia em seu próprio coração às vezes. Levando-o a dizer coisas estúpidas, empurrando-o na direção errada.

Para longe de Louis. Sempre para longe.

"Não é culpa sua." Louis fungou limpando as lágrimas na manga de uma de suas camisas. Sua camisa que estava no chão do quarto.

"Você não parecia muito certo disso no celeiro." Harry cochichou magoado na pele macia dele. Louis mordeu os lábios e suspirou.

"Acho que te devo desculpas." Disse enrolando um de seus cachos no dedo indicador.

"Tudo bem." Harry deu de ombros falhando completamente em tentar parecer indiferente.

Louis pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos o obrigando a olhá-lo.

"Eu não me importo o quão difícil é ficarmos juntos. Por que _eu_ sei que é difícil." Louis disse com os olhos azuis ardendo em verdade. "Mas não importa. Porque _nada_ , Harry. Nada é pior do que quando ficamos separados."

Louis o olhou cheio de intensidade. Apoiou a testa na sua e suspirou mais leve. Harry sentiu seu coração esquentar como uma chama viva. Parecia que poderia esquentar todo o resto da sala fria e gelada. Sentiu seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas que não deixaria cair.

Envolveu os braços no seu pescoço e o beijou amorosamente. Ele sentiu o peito de Louis subir e descer em um ritmo muito mais calmo. Deu um leve beijo na bochecha dele, depois na pontinha de seu nariz. Louis sorriu suavemente.

Harry o envolveu num abraço apertado e fechou os olhos. O grande relógio da sala contava alto os segundos que passavam mais rápido do que ele gostaria. Suspirou o perfume de Louis querendo trazê-lo para dentro de si mais um pouco.

Apenas mais um pouco.

"Temos que ir." Louis proferiu as palavras que os dois tentavam evitar. Harry o abraçou ainda mais apertado.

Era só uma noite.

Pelo menos, era o que ele esperava que fosse.

Suspirou fundo e o soltou. Poderia fazer aquilo. Claro que poderia. Não precisou de Louis dormindo em sua cama antes e não precisaria agora. Tudo ficaria bem.

"Vou sentir sua falta." Louis confessou olhando bem para dentro de seus olhos. Com uma sinceridade que quebrou o seu coração bem ali naquele carpete persa caríssimo cheio de manchas de vinho escondidas por baixo de produtos de limpeza.

"São só mais algumas horas." Harry sorriu tentando animar a si mesmo também. Pensou um pouco. "Mas se você sentir muito a minha falta..." Tirou o anel de ouro branco de seu dedo. "Pode lembrar-se de mim com isso."

"Não vai sentir falta dele depois? Porque não sei se conseguirei devolvê-lo. Isso deve valer uma fortuna." Brincou pegando o anel e o rodando em seus dedos com um sorriso.

"Não o venda. Talvez um dia eu ainda o queira de volta." Harry disse um pouco irritado por Louis não o levar a sério. Ele riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Eu acho que conheço alguém que pagaria um alto preço por isso."

"Vou lembrar-me de seus amigos cambistas quando pensar no seu próximo presente." Harry disse e tentou tirar o anel da mão de Louis, mas ele foi mais rápido e o afastou com um sorriso travesso.

"Não deveria sair distribuindo essas joias da família Styles para qualquer um."

"E não o faço." Harry retrucou sério. Louis o olhou sorrindo docemente e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Inclinou-se para frente e o beijou. Harry suspirou fundo tentando absorver o máximo que conseguia naqueles poucos segundos. A maciez da pele de Louis. Seu rosto quente e suave. Seu perfume que parecia tomar conta de todos os seus pertences. Harry descobriu que todos os seus travesseiros estavam com o cheiro de Louis. Perfeito e suave.

Talvez ele conseguisse dormir naquela noite, mesmo que fosse apenas com um pedaço frio de tecido contra o seu nariz.

"Obrigado." Louis agradeceu. Ele tinha a capacidade que poucas pessoas conseguem ao longo dos anos: dizer obrigado como se estivesse realmente agradecido.

Harry, mais tarde naquela noite, se olharia no espelho de seu quarto e veria as lágrimas que tão inutilmente insistiu em segurar.

xx


	17. Chapter 17

_"A primeira coisa que quero admirar ao acordar é Harry. A última coisa que quero ver antes de dormir é o verde de seus olhos quase desaparecendo pelo cansaço. Entretanto, escrevo isso com o travesseiro vazio ao meu lado."_

Harry desviou das folhas da árvore bem acima de sua cabeça, mas quase tropeçou no galho levantado debaixo dos seus pés.

"Droga!" Praguejou olhando para o arranhado vermelho em sua mão por tentar se segurar no tronco da árvore.

Aquele definitivamente não era o seu dia. Ou sua semana. Provavelmente seu mês.

Pulou de cima de uma pedra cheia de musgo e quase se desequilibrou mais uma vez. Ele havia tido a _brilhante_ ideia de caçar naquela manhã fria e nublada. Não era esse o objetivo quando acordara. Seu objetivo principal era ver Louis. Ver, abraçar, beijar e quem sabe algumas outras coisas que poderia tirar do momento com algum esforço. Mas ele havia saído com sua mãe para a cidade antes mesmo de Harry acordar.

Louis ficou mais cauteloso depois daquele _trágico_ dia. Harry mesmo não gostava de lembrar, mas com Louis as coisas estavam bem mais intensas. Até quando ficavam sozinhos os olhos azuis pareciam mergulhados em terror. Parecia com medo de que alguém invadisse a sala que eles estavam e gritasse: " _Peguei vocês!_ "

Eles não dormiram juntos nenhuma noite depois do que havia acontecido. Harry queria dar o tempo que Louis precisasse para se acalmar, mas esse tempo parecia nunca chegar. A demora o tirava do sério. O fazia ferver por dentro de uma maneira que nunca havia pensado ser capaz. E não de uma maneira boa.

Estava tão irritado naquelas semanas que até rugira para Lottie quando ela viera pedir as cartas do pretendente que ainda estavam com ele. Não conseguira lê-las com todos os seus problemas e como o trato era que ela poderia tomar posse delas quando Harry analisasse que eram apenas cartas inocentes, Lottie também não conseguiu colocar as mãos nas cartas.

O que também a deixou furiosa e que a fez brigar com Gemma e com as irmãs (por algo que Harry não se interessava o bastante para entender), o que gerou o estresse das duas mães que precisavam acalmar os ânimos de toda a casa.

Ou seja, uma imensa bola de neve causada única e especificamente por Louis.

O único que parecia estar alheio a toda aquela confusão era Liam. Ele andava pela casa com um sorriso simpático que sinceramente o estava irritando mais que as malditas cartas de Lottie.

Naquela manhã Payne o encontrou no corredor (trombou seria a palavra correta). Harry estava afobado e distraído procurando Louis pela casa quando Liam apareceu como uma assombração.

"Bom dia, Harry! Parece preocupado." Disse com sorriso irritante já sendo desenhado em seu rosto.

"Estou procurando Louis. Sabe onde ele está?" Respondeu tentando controlar o nível de irritação de sua voz.

"Acho que ele saiu com a Sra. Tomlinson hoje de manhã." Disse depois de um tempo incrivelmente longo pensando.

"Hum." Harry pensou na possibilidade daquilo não ser tão ruim enquanto a raiva tomava conta de seu corpo como se estivesse escorrendo por ele. Lentamente e ininterrupta. "Obrigado." Retrucou dando as costas a ele, mas Liam o parou por um momento.

"Eu posso te pedir um imenso favor?" Harry suspirou e virou-se. "Queria saber se posso passar a manhã em seu escritório hoje."

"Quer ficar em meu escritório? E porque motivo?" Perguntou não se importando o quanto mal educado estava soando.

"A biblioteca de sua família não tem muitos livros técnicos e eu gostaria de me aprofundar em algumas biografias. Sabe que as adoro. E como os bailes parecem estar cada vez mais escassos em Kellynch achei que seria uma boa ideia passar meu tempo lendo."

"Outro adepto a leituras?" Harry resmungou.

"Desculpe, não escutei."

"Não importa. Aqui está." Harry disse estendendo a chave de bronze. "Vai ter um recital esse final de semana. Temos que ir todos os anos, a dona da casa é muito amiga de minha mãe. Talvez você queria nos acompanhar." Harry ofereceu com um pouco mais de empatia. Deus sabia como ele mesmo estava morrendo de tédio naquela casa com Louis se recusando a deixar que o tocasse.

"Recital?" Liam considerou a proposta levantando as sobrancelhas. "Acho que pode ser uma boa maneira de me distrair."

"A bebida geralmente é muito quente e o vinho de má qualidade, mas acho que a mudança de ares já ajudará."

"As moças solteiras devem ajudar também, não é mesmo?" Payne brincou sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

"É claro..." Harry confirmou tentando não soar tão falso. A ideia já o fazia apenas se arrepiar de terror. Moças solteiras, loucas por um marido, o seguindo por todo o salão, querendo sentar ao seu lado, impedindo Louis que sentasse ao seu lado...

 _Merda_.

Ele teria que criar uma estratégia para ficar próximo a Louis até para um maldito recital. Pressionou os dois lados de sua têmpora com os dedos e suspirou tentando relaxar. Iria acabar explodindo a qualquer momento se pensasse em todas as coisas que deveria pensar.

"Você está bem, Harry? Parece estressado." Liam disse parecendo preocupado.

"Estou bem." Respondeu tentando se recompor. Não deveria mostrar tanto perto de ninguém. O que iria responder sobre o motivo do seu nervosismo? _Não consigo respirar porque ainda não beijei Louis hoje? Minhas mãos estão tremendo por que preciso tocá-lo?_

E sua grande ideia naquele dia para relaxar foi ir à caçada pelos campos de Kellynch. Mas não havia conseguido acertar um único pássaro e com a chuva do dia anterior a terra estava mais barrenta e escorregadia que o normal. O que novamente o fazia se lembrar de Louis e o dia que eles foram caçar.

_Louis. Louis. Louis._

Sua cabeça só parecia girar em torno do amigo agora. Estar distante de alguém não deveria ser tão difícil. O jeito era se acalmar e parar de pensar em Louis e naquela boca fina e deliciosa o tempo inteiro.

"Finalmente!" Reclamou sarcasticamente quando viu a fachada da mansão de Kellynch a sua frente. Ficar perto da natureza não o ajudara em nada e muito provavelmente, havia perdido a hora do almoço.

Com fome e excitado. Não eram duas boas combinações.

Foi pisando forte até a enorme mansão. Chegou ao celeiro e guardou a espingarda de qualquer jeito em uma das prateleiras, retirando a munição primeiro, e as colocando do lado da arma. Quando estava saindo ouviu o som de uma carruagem se aproximando e quase correu para a entrada da casa. Havia prometido não pensar em Louis, mas como podia evitar? Suas esperanças pareciam sempre trair seus próprios pensamentos.

Louis pulou da carruagem com um sorriso enorme e os olhos brilhando. Olhando diretamente para ele com tanta intensidade que fez seus joelhos cambalearem. Todas as suas preocupações pareciam terem sido apagadas com o brilho daquele olhar. Harry não conseguiu evitar sorrir também.

"Bom dia!" Harry os cumprimentou quando chegou perto o bastante.

"Bom dia, Sr. Styles." Jay o cumprimentou educadamente mesmo que ele apenas olhasse para Louis que agora corava levemente. "O senhor pode ajudar meu filho a descarregar a carruagem. Acho que fizemos uma compra muito maior que o esperado."

"Claro que sim, Sra. Tomlinson." Harry confirmou com um sorriso. O normal de Louis seria negar a ajuda, mas ele não disse uma palavra. Talvez estivesse tão ansioso quanto ele para ficarem sozinhos.

Harry encarou Louis novamente. Fitou seus olhos sorridentes. Seu rosto parecia até mais relaxado. Ele estava com as mãos nas costas e mordia os lábios de tempos em tempos. Harry queria tanto beijá-lo que teve que reunir todas as suas forças para não fazer isso na frente de Jay.

Seus olhos verdes caíram para a pequena machinha meio arroxeada na camiseta branca de Louis. Inclinou a cabeça tentando se lembrar do porque aquilo lhe era familiar. Observando de perto, o corte da camisa não parecia ser o apropriado para o corpo de Louis. Parecia ser de um número bem maior. Por que Louis estava vestindo uma camisa que não o servia?

Harry se sentiu por um segundo zonzo demais para se manter em pé quando a resposta chegou. Aquela camisa era sua! A mancha de vinho que ele um dia derrubara e nunca mais saíra. Era uma camisa boa, ganhara de sua mãe em algum Natal e como não queria se desfazer dela guardou no fundo do armário para o caso de conseguir algum produto que fizesse um milagre na mancha. Parecia que Louis a escondera com o pano de seu lenço, mas que agora, desarrumado, mostrava um pedaço dela.

"Sr. Styles." Harry ouviu seu nome ao longe e colocou os pés na realidade novamente com seu coração levemente aquecido.

"Desculpe, Sra. Tomlinson, pode repetir?" Perguntou educadamente voltando-se para ela com algum esforço.

"Ah só estava perguntando se já havia almoçado, sr. Styles."

"Ainda não. Vim de uma caçada e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo." Harry olhou novamente para Louis que agora prestava atenção no que ele estava falando. A mancha levemente arroxeada ainda aparecendo.

"Vou pedir que coloquem a mesa novamente então." Ela ofereceu com um sorriso.

"Eu agradeceria." Harry fez uma mesura educada.

Jay saiu apressada levando as gêmeas com ela para dentro da casa. Harry virou-se para Louis com um sorriso enorme desenhado em seu rosto.

"Porque está sorrindo?" Louis perguntou mesmo que um sorriso ainda estivesse em seus lábios.

"Por nada." Harry deu de ombros se balançando para frente e para trás.

Louis cruzou os braços e o olhou desconfiado.

"Então pegue a caixa de tecidos antes que seu rosto rasgue." Fez o que ele pediu, mas não diminuiu o tamanho de seu sorriso.

Planejara pensar naquilo depois. Louis escolhendo uma camisa sua. Uma que ele provavelmente esperava que não percebesse. Não reparasse no desaparecimento repentino. A com a mancha deveria ter sido a escolha certa, se Harry não gostasse tanto dela. Será que Louis a pegara apenas pelo seu cheiro ou para ter alguma coisa sua com ele?

Caramba.

Ele pensaria naquilo depois.

Uma ótima distração em mais uma noite de insônia.

"Payne foi caçar com você?" Louis perguntou claramente tentando soar desinteressado.

"Não. Ele ficou no meu escritório. Parecia que queria ler alguma biografia que não havia na biblioteca." Harry pegou um caixote e colocou nas escadarias. Sua mãe não pode fazer as compras na cidade por que fora visitar uma amiga doente. Mas é claro que não se esqueceu de deixar uma lista especialmente grande nas mãos de Jay.

"E você deixou?" Louis perguntou surpreso parando na porta da carruagem.

"Sim." Harry respondeu um pouco confuso.

"Sem questioná-lo?"

"Eu o fiz e ele disse que queria ler uma biografia. Acho que estamos andando em círculos nessa conversa."

"E você não desconfiou de nada?" Louis perguntou dando dois passos para frente. Extremamente perto agora. Se ele se inclinasse poderia beijá-lo.

"Não há porque desconfiar. Não acho que Liam tinha segundas intenções quando me pediu a chave do escritório—" Louis bufou irritado o interrompendo. Harry continuou como se não o tivesse ouvido. "Além do mais, não tenho nada de muito interessante—"

Parou no meio da frase sentindo o corpo sendo coberto por uma camada de gelo. _Merda_.

"Merda." Resmungou sem esperar nem um segundo antes de sair correndo. Ouviu Louis perguntar alguma coisa, mas nem olhou para trás.

Sentia as pernas tremendo para subir as escadas. Sentia seu corpo inteiro mole. Se não estivesse preenchido de terror teria se deitado nas escadarias.

O caderno de Louis estava entre as biografias que Liam pretendia ler. O caderno de poemas que Harry desconfiava serem direcionados para ele.

Era claro que era para ele! Para quem mais seria? Tudo era claro demais e Liam não teria dificuldade nenhuma de ver o que por tanto tempo Harry não conseguiu.

_Merda. Merda. Merda._

Virou o corredor e bateu com tudo na mesinha no canto oposto da parede. Foi cambaleando até o seu escritório que agora parecia longe demais. Abriu a porta e se jogou dentro da sala.

Varreu a sala rapidamente com seus olhos verdes e quase deu um pulo para trás quando encontrou Payne sentado confortavelmente em um estofado lendo um livro qualquer. Liam levantou os olhos castanhos para ele.

_Havia um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios?_

"Você perdeu o almoço." Afirmou levantando-se e jogando o livro de capa azul (Harry já estava agradecendo a Deus naquele momento) na mesa de centro. "Mas não se preocupe. Zayn disse que guardaria para quando você voltasse."

"Vou agradecer a ele então." Harry disse tentando recuperar o fôlego. Liam parecia normal. Mesmo tom de voz. Mesma maneira relaxada e despreocupada. Harry nunca fora bom em desvendar gestos sutis e nunca precisou tanto ser.

As chances de Payne ter encontrado o caderno de Louis eram pequenas, mas ainda assim uma voz em sua cabeça dizia o contrário.

"Achou o que gostaria?"

"Ah sim! Ainda melhor do que eu procurava." Harry segurou a respiração e Liam abriu um sorriso. "Essa é uma ótima biografia. Obrigado por ter me deixado procurá-la." Disse pegando novamente o livro de cima da mesa.

"Não precisa me agradecer." Harry disse tentando voltar a relaxar seus ombros tensos.

"Vou conversar com a Sra. Styles sobre o recital. Quero saber o que devo usar para tal evento." Liam disse levantando-se.

"Sei que ela ficará grata pela oportunidade de mostrar seu conhecimento sobre tecidos e ternos." Payne riu jogando a cabeça para trás. Uma alegria fingida, Harry pensou. Parecia até animado demais.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Estava ficando paranoico igualzinho a Louis.

Liam saiu do escritório e ele foi direto para a estante em que o livro estava. Passou pela capa dos livros com os dedos até chegar ao seu destino. Parecia um pouco mexido? Fora do lugar?

Tirou o livro com pressa e sentiu o alivio preencher seu corpo quando viu a capa de couro lá no fundo. Suspirou aliviado.

Colocou a mão no buraco e o pegou com dois dedos o puxando para fora. Precisava sentir que aquelas palavras ainda eram só suas. Que o segredo deles ainda era só seu. Segurou o pequeno livrinho com as duas mãos e sentiu o coração bater calmamente.

Não gostava de saber tão claramente o quanto algumas folhas de papel passaram a significar. _E significavam tanto_. Mas que se dane. Estavam seguras e era isso que importava.

"Harry?" A voz de Louis se fez presente na porta do escritório. Harry guardou rapidamente o caderno no seu devido lugar e colocou a bibliografia pesada na frente.

"Aqui." Disse saindo de trás das estantes.

"O que aconteceu?" Louis perguntou parecendo preocupado. Fechou a porta e caminhou até ele.

"Hum..." Harry tentou se fazer de desentendido para procurar uma desculpa naqueles poucos segundos.

"Por que você saiu correndo assustado daquele jeito?" Louis cruzou os braços impaciente.

"Ah eu havia me lembrado que Liam não poderia ver..." Harry parou no meio da frase procurando pela sala alguma coisa que pudesse usar que parecesse convincente.

"Ver...?"

"As caixas com lubrificante!" Harry quase gritou quando se lembrou das caixas que haviam chegado há dois dias. "Você sabe... Muitas perguntas, poucas respostas."

"Essas caixas não estavam no seu quarto?" Louis perguntou confuso. Para sua sorte não parecia desconfiado.

"Estavam, mas como eram muitas eu tive que mudar algumas para cá."

"E onde colocou?" Louis retrucou procurando pelo escritório.

"No armário ali." Harry apontou para o armário do outro lado da sala.

"O que armário com suas bebidas?" _Agora_ ele estava desconfiado.

"Bom... tinham que ficar em algum lugar." Harry disse como se fosse óbvio.

"E você tirou suas bebidas?"

"Sim." Disse simplesmente. Seus pensamentos estavam em como levaria caixas cheias de lubrificante para seu escritório no meio da madrugada.

Louis ficou alguns instantes quieto. O silêncio não era bom. Queria dizer que o amigo estava pensando em todos os sinais de mentira que Harry mandava para ele. Decidiu acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

"Bela camiseta." Louis piscou algumas vezes antes de cair na realidade novamente. Olhou para baixo confuso e ajeitou o lenço assim que notou do que Harry se referia.

"Não achei que fosse notar. Ela estava no fundo do seu armário e eu nunca o vi usando. E está manchada. Só achei que não se importaria se eu a usasse." Louis disse rapidamente quase atropelando as palavras. Ficando levemente corado no mesmo instante.

"Não me importo. Mas se estava precisando de camisas deveria ter me avisado, eu teria lhe doado umas mais novas." Harry provocou se balançou nos seus pés não conseguindo tirar o sorriso do rosto.

"Cale a boca." Louis rolou os olhos. "Sabe que não estou precisando de camisas novas."

"Sei...?" Harry perguntou tentando soar o mais inocente possível.

Louis olhou para cima com a testa franzida e as bochechas vermelhas.

"Só a peguei por que..." Louis parou alguns segundos sem resposta.

"Por que...?" Harry perguntou se aproximando um passo e ficando a centímetros dos olhos azuis.

"Harry ainda está de manhã." Louis disse nervoso se afastando um pouco e batendo os joelhos na cadeira. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco.

"Por que...?" Perguntou novamente, dando um passo para frente. Não querendo deixar que Louis escapasse.

"Por que..." Louis gaguejou sem fala, mas logo se recuperou balançando levemente a cabeça. "Gosto dela. Um algodão de muita boa qualidade. Não deveria ter deixado jogada em qualquer canto."

"Não estava em qualquer canto. Estava no meu armário, muito bem dobrada e guardada. Mas provavelmente está com cheiro de mofo."

"Não está com cheiro de mofo." Louis disse a contragosto cruzando os braços.

"Não?" Harry provocou. Louis levantou a sobrancelha sabendo o que ele queria ouvir, mas não parecia disposto a dizê-lo.

"Não." Louis suspirou fracamente. Harry correu seus dedos pelo lenço no pescoço macio de Louis até chegar ao primeiro botão e sua camisa. Louis tremeu levemente quando ele o desabotoou e passeou seus dedos pela pele quente um pouquinho exposta.

Desamarrou o lenço branco e o puxou desenrolando-o do pescoço de Louis. Puxou a gola da camisa para baixo e deu um beijo leve em seu pescoço. Lambendo levemente em provocação. Louis estremeceu com os olhos fechados e arquejou baixinho.

Harry afastou mais a camisa e um brilho prateado debaixo do tecido o chamou a atenção. Pegou a corda do colar com os dois dedos e o puxou para fora. Singelamente pendurado na corrente estava o seu anel prateado.

"Está o usando em um colar?" Harry disse mais para si mesmo em um sussurro.

"Não me serve. Seus dedos são muito grossos." Louis respondeu segurando sua mão que segurava o anel. Harry abriu um sorriso malicioso. Louis revirou os olhos. "Cale a boca."

Colocou delicadamente o anel na ponta do indicador de Louis ainda preso pela corrente. Segurou os dedos gelados dele entre os seus e os beijou suavemente. Louis apenas permaneceu atento.

Envolveu a ponta de dois dedos de Louis com os lábios. O indicador que estava com o anel e o dedo médio. Louis resfolegou baixinho. Harry chupou lentamente deixando-os úmidos e molhados com sua saliva quente.

Abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos azuis surpresos e escuros. Harry colocou os dedos mais para dentro de sua boca. Chupando e lambendo incessantemente enquanto empurrava o anel para baixo com sua língua.

Louis segurou seu paletó com a mão livre e gemeu quando seus dedos estavam praticamente na garganta dele. Com a prática, Harry já não se afogava mais. Exigia certa concentração. Inspirar e expirar pelo nariz. Saber quando parar. Mas ficara fácil depois de certo tempo.

Quando conseguiu empurrar o anel até a base do indicador de Louis, tirou os dedos dele de sua boca com uma lentidão lasciva. Louis suspirou com a boca aberta.

"Pelo visto não sou só eu que tenho dedos grossos." Harry provocou olhando para o anel que agora envolvia perfeitamente o dedo de Louis apenas porque a corrente ocupava um pouco de espaço, ele tinha que admitir.

Louis se jogou em cima dele quase no mesmo instante. Fez tudo em um movimento: tirou o anel de seu dedo, segurou seu rosto e colou seus lábios com um desejo faminto.

Harry teve que se segurar na parede atrás dele para não perder o equilibro, mas assim que o encontrou puxou Louis contra si. Os dedos ainda molhados correram pelo seu pescoço e desceram até os botões de sua camisa. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter paciência para beijar corretamente ou acertar a boca um do outro. Louis parecia tão desesperado que na afobação dos dois, Harry não duvidava que houvesse perdido alguns botões pelo chão do escritório.

Segurou a cintura de Louis em um abraço apertado e o puxou do chão. Louis envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e gemeu arrastado contra seus lábios. Harry o levou até sua mesa com papéis e documentos importantes e colocou tudo no chão com um movimento de seu braço.

Tudo o que se podia ouvir no escritório era os arquejos e respirações aceleradas dos dois. Harry puxou a calça de Louis um pouco para baixo e apertou sua bunda por cima do calção. Louis arqueou o quadril para cima e gemeu arrastado.

Deslizou a mão pelo tecido até chegar ao cós do calção. Colocou a mão lá dentro, sentindo a pele de Louis se arrepiar sensualmente sob seu toque. Segurou o membro semirrígido dele em sua mão e deslizou os dedos em sua extensão. Louis jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu os lábios.

Harry beijou o peito exposto de Louis e mordiscou levemente sua pele. Já estava pronto para se ajoelhar quando ouviu a gritaria das gêmeas no corredor bem próximo do escritório. Congelou no mesmo instante. A respiração acelerada de Louis batia nos seus cabelos cacheados. Seus olhos azuis voltaram a se cobrir de medo.

"Não podemos." Disse quase aterrorizado.

"Eu sei." Harry suspirou e deitou a testa no ombro de Louis que ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego. "É só que... Faz tanto tempo." Sua mão ainda estava dentro da calça de Louis. Ele a moveu até que ficasse repousada entre a coxa e a bunda de Louis. A pele dele era tão suave e delicada.

Harry sabia que Louis estava tentando ser prudente e havia certa razão nisso, mas ele nunca fora conhecido por pensar racionalmente.

"Não quer mais dormir comigo?" Perguntou tentando não parecer tão magoado como se sentia.

"Eu quero." Louis respondeu rapidamente. "Eu quero _tanto_. Mas não podemos." Ele suspirou com a voz engasgada. "Não podemos."

O medo de Harry era que aquilo significasse mais do que apenas naquele momento.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Harry queria aproveitar o momento. Deitado com a cabeça na dobra do pescoço de Louis. Ouvindo sua respiração calma tomar conta de todo o barulho da sala. Seu coração vibrando pelo seu corpo.

"Tenho um presente para você." Louis sussurrou depois de certo tempo.

"Um presente?" Perguntou curioso levantando a cabeça para fitar o rosto delicado de Louis.

"Uhum." Louis cantarolou abrindo um sorriso. "Está no bolso da minha calça. Aproveite que está com a mão na minha bunda e pegue."

Harry riu e tirou a mão de dentro da calça de Louis. Procurou o bolso na parte de trás com uma demora calculada.

"Encontrando dificuldades?" Louis brincou mais alegre.

"Ah sim. Acho que minha mão—" Harry lentamente parou de falar quando encontrou com seus dedos um lenço de seda. Olhou confuso para Louis.

"Pegue." Louis murmurou e mordeu os lábios. Harry puxou o lenço delicado para fora do bolso e o colocou entre eles. Sentiu um pequeno objeto envolto no tecido suave. Louis levantou a cabeça e depois deitou novamente na madeira da mesa. "Abra."

Harry moveu seus dedos para tirar o lenço do caminho. Tomando cuidado para não derrubar o objeto. Teve que fazer tudo com uma mão só. A outra o suspendia em cima de Louis.

Um brilho prateado surgiu no meio da seda branca.

"Pensei que talvez sentisse falta do anel que me deu." Louis sussurrou.

O presente era um anel de um prateado envelhecido com uma pedra azul-esverdeada posta em um retângulo perfeitamente lapidado.

"Azul, hun? Um pouco pretensioso, não acha?" Provocou sem conseguir evitar.

"Estava pensando na beleza do mar e do céu... E daquela almofada azul-celeste horrorosa que você tem em seu quarto."

"Sei... Nem passou pela sua cabeça a cor de seus olhos." Harry disse sarcasticamente.

"Não. Além do mais, a pedra tem um tom de verde também."

"Seus olhos também têm um tom de verde." Harry retrucou sorrindo.

"Não, eles não tem." Louis teimou.

"Têm sim. Bem no cantinho. Escondido no meio de todo esse azul da cor do mar e do céu." Harry disse sorrindo e apontando para o olho direto de Louis.

Louis bufou contrariado.

"Você gostou?" Perguntou finalmente e continuou rapidamente um pouco inseguro. "Eu posso trocar se quiser. Nem precisa usá-lo na verdade. Não vale tanto quanto o seu, mas é um bom substituto. Só pensei que—"

Harry interrompeu com um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios doces. Afastou-se e esperou até que Louis abrisse seus olhos borrados.

"Eu amei." Sussurrou simplesmente. Louis sorriu suavemente inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Seus olhos um pouco mais azuis pelas lágrimas que tenta segurar.

"E se lembrará de mim?" Louis perguntou em um suspiro tão baixo que ele mal consegue ouvir. Harry então responde da maneira mais sincera que pode.

"Como poderei esquecer?"

xx


	18. Chapter 18

_"Amo Harry mais do que as finas fibras do meu coração podem suportar. Mas elas suportam. Pulsando por ele. Batendo bravamente e resistindo somente por ele."_

Harry segurou a maçaneta fria e abriu a porta da carruagem de sua família. Sua mãe e a Sra. Tomlinson saíram encolhidas e tremendo de frio. Eles estavam na mansão dos Smith para o recital anual que acontecia todo mês de dezembro.

Harry não queria nem sair da cama por causa da neve que caía quase sem parar desde a semana anterior. Mas ele não tinha escolha. Mesmo com o frio congelando toda a água que ficava mais de três minutos do lado de fora, Louis havia insistido para que ele fosse.

"Poderemos nos distrair." Ele disse no domingo enquanto Harry ainda se negava a colocar o nariz para fora da porta.

"Ficaremos sozinhos se ficarmos em casa." Cochichou seu maior desejo desde que as visitas noturnas acabaram.

"Um de nós precisa ir. Não podemos deixar as mulheres sozinhas em um evento tão grande."

"Deixe Liam ir. Ele parece animado. Finja uma doença. Sua mãe acreditará em você." Harry pareceu animado com o plano. Louis apenas rolou os olhos.

"Liam cuidará apenas em manter o zíper da calça aberto." Louis retrucou e continuou sério. "E além do mais, se eu ficar doente, elas te obrigaram a ir. Não pense que fugirá dessa obrigação tão fácil."

Harry bufou zangado.

"Pelo menos passe no meu quarto essa noite então." Tentou jogando os braços para cima. Mas Louis fingira que não o ouviu.

Então, naquele dia do recital, Harry tomou banho e se vestiu adequadamente para sair. Não ficaria em casa sozinho, ou pior, cuidando das crianças que ficaram. Se não podia ter Louis somente para si, teria que suportar todo o resto das pessoas.

E suportaria. _Infelizmente_.

"Acho que eu deveria ter trazido mais uma manta." Sua mãe disse trincando os dentes e estremecendo.

"Lá dentro deve estar mais quente." Harry disse ajudando a Sra. Tomlinson a descer.

"Isso se os Smith não estiverem economizando com os tocos de madeira da floresta." Louis retrucou ao seu lado. Tremia tanto que dava para ouvir seus dentes baterem.

Os Smith eram bastante conhecidos por sua avareza que parecia apenas aumentar com o passar das gerações. O recital acontecia apenas por que eles achavam um gasto muito grande fazer várias festas no decorrer do ano. Um recital com bebida e comida de baixas qualidades e em dezembro onde o frio congelava as rodas das carruagens, era o momento perfeito para gastar pouco e com pouca gente.

"Vamos entrar antes que congelemos todos." Liam disse sabiamente.

Entraram no amplo e quente salão o mais depressa possível. Os detalhes em ouro e os desenhos, de um artista bastante famoso, no teto eram de invejar qualquer um. Os quadros eram todos retratos de grandes nobres.

"A sovinice típica da família Smith, com toda a certeza, não é vista nessas paredes." Louis sussurrou olhando curioso para as pinturas belamente feitas.

"Talvez porque a mansão foi construída por uma geração mais nova dos Smith. Ainda não estavam completamente corrompidos." Harry cochichou de volta. "O que impressiona é eles não terem vendido tudo."

Louis abriu um sorriso e chegou um pouco mais perto. Harry sentiu seus dedos enluvados passearem pela palma de sua mão. Suas pernas começaram a formigar. Havia um risco enorme delas quebrarem ali mesmo. Naquelas escadarias cobertas com o tapete persa de duzentos anos atrás.

Foram cumprimentados pelos Smith em pessoa. A Sra. Smith tinha um sorriso amplo no rosto. Forçado demais para ser natural. Mas Harry sabia que não era pessoal. Ela só deveria estar vendo seu dinheiro que gastara no recital sair pela porta enquanto eles entravam por ela.

"Styles e Tomlinson. Como é ótimo vê-los de novo." Ela disse educadamente andando impaciente ao lado de um aborrecido Sr. Smith.

Eles trocaram as rotineiras e educadas saudações. A Sra. Smith era quem conduzia a conversa. O Sr. Smith apenas balbuciou duas ou três palavras quando sua mulher cutucava suas costelas.

Harry olhou para cima e encontrou a Srta. Calder olhando na direção deles. Erguendo tanto o pescoço que parecia que ia rasga-lo. Harry bloqueou ainda mais sua visão dando um passo para a esquerda e escondendo Louis com o seu corpo.

Quando se despediram dos Smith Harry levou Louis para a outra direção. Se recusava a dividir seu tempo com Louis com a Srta. Calder.

"Onde estamos indo?" Louis perguntou confuso.

"Pegar um pouco de bebida." Harry respondeu olhando para trás distraído.

"As bebidas ficam do outro lado." Louis informou apontando para o lado oposto para o qual eles estavam indo.

"E o que fica aqui?" Harry indicou a porta aberta.

"Acho que o salão para o recital."

"Ótimo. Melhor já reservarmos um lugar." Harry empurrou Louis sem cerimônias para dentro do salão e procurou um lugar.

"O que está acontecendo?" Louis perguntou desconfiado cruzando os braços.

Harry olhou para os olhos azuis e suspirou. Sabia que não iria escapar.

"A Srta. Calder está aqui. Só estava te ajudando a escapar de suas garras casamenteiras." Louis parou alguns instantes e depois abriu um sorriso irritantemente enorme.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou sério pressionando seus lábios em uma linha fina.

"Está com ciúmes." Louis acusou não desmanchando o sorriso presunçoso.

"Não."

"Está sim."

"Estou lhe fazendo um favor." Harry teimou.

"Está com ciúmes. Apenas admita." Louis disse dando de ombros.

"Não." Harry cochichou irritado empurrando Louis um pouco mais para o lado querendo acabar logo com aquela conversa.

"Não está com ciúmes ou não quer admitir?" Louis provocou com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Não estou com ciúmes." Harry negou novamente. Não importava que sua barriga queimasse dentro do seu estômago ou que seus dedos tremessem. Abriu a boca para negar mais uma vez, mas foi interrompido pela Sra. Tomlinson que chegou animada ao lado deles.

"Louis." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Seria um perfeito momento para cumprimentar a Srta. Calder, não acha? Ela disse que sentiu a sua falta."

 _Só faltava essa_ , Harry pensou.

"Depois a cumprimentarei, minha mãe." Louis disse parecendo um pouco incomodado.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso." Jay disse nervosa.

"Conversaram sobre o que?" Harry se intrometeu.

"Não acha que a Srta. Calder seria uma bela esposa para o meu filho, Sr. Styles?" Jay perguntou tentando encontrar apoio em seu rosto chocado.

"Bela _esposa_?" Sentiu um aperto em sua garganta apenas por pronunciar aquela palavra.

"Oh sim! Louis não lhe disse? Conversamos sobre isso outra noite."

"Já chega minha mãe. Não conversaremos sobre isso aqui." Louis sussurrou dando um passo para frente.

"E por que não? Sua mãe parece bem interessada no assunto. Diga-me: o que conversaram?" Harry se voltou para Jay, ignorando o olhar de suplicante que Louis lhe lançava.

"Estávamos falando sobre o dote da moça." Jay parecia aliviada em dividir aquele assunto com ele.

"O _dote_?" Harry repetiu pouco surpreso.

"Mãe, chega!" Louis implorou.

"Continue." Harry fingiu que não o tinha escutado e tentou manter sua fachada fria.

"Harry..." Louis pediu de novo, mas era só um sussurro em meio a voz de Jay que já contava sua história.

"O dote do casamento salvaria Lottie e as outras meninas. Já quitamos todas as dívidas que tínhamos, mas isso nos fez ficar sem dinheiro algum. Sei que não é de bom tom falar sobre essas coisas, mas não temos opção, Sr. Styles. O senhor entende não é mesmo?"

"E o Sr. Tomlinson está disposto a se casar com a Srta. Clader?"

"Eu estou bem aqui. Posso responder por mim mesmo—" Louis interferiu inutilmente.

"Ele sabe como as irmãs precisam do dinheiro. Não sabe Louis?" Jay perguntou suavemente para Louis completamente branco ao lado deles.

Ele o olhou com os olhos azuis suplicantes. Um mar de dor. Ondas de sofrimento escuro rodeavam sua pupila. Mas não o atingiu.

Harry se sentia traído. Machucado. Ferido. Seu coração batia com esforço. Contorcia-se dentro de seu peito. A dor tornou a contração dos seus músculos involuntários mais dura do que precisava ser. Uma dor aguda em seu peito dificultava a sua respiração.

Louis pretendia deixá-lo. _Seu_ Louis pretendia se casar com outra. Morar com outra. Ter uma família e o esquecer.

A sala rodou sem um pingo de álcool em seu sangue.

"Vamos entrar. Acho que eles vão começar o recital." Jay disse alegremente. Louis segurou o seu braço e chamou o seu nome. Harry se livrou do seu aperto e caminhou para uma das fileiras. Sentou-se entre uma senhora que sorriu para ele com simpatia e outra moça mais nova que parecia bastante entediada.

O recital começou com os suaves toques dos violinos. Harry apenas mantinha seus olhos fixos no palco. Sentia Louis atrás de si. Seus olhos fixos na sua nuca. Seu perfume o rodeava mesmo estando àquela distância. Ou deveria ser ele mesmo. Seu cheiro estava perdendo o efeito pouco a pouco. Louis o tragava.

Ele não deveria sentir toda aquela raiva. Não naquela intensidade. Estava sendo irracional, mas como poderia controlar?

"Precisamos conversar." Louis sussurrou no seu ouvido quando todos estavam concentrados no piano tocando belamente as notas suaves. Harry nem se mexeu.

Queria ignorar Louis. Fazê-lo se sentir magoado. Machucá-lo tanto quanto ele o machucara.

"Por favor, Harry." Louis implorou com a voz estrangulada. Com os lábios roçando em sua pele. "Por favor."

Conseguiu aguentar apenas mais alguns segundos. Fechou os olhos, suspirou e os abriu novamente. Levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. Andou rapidamente pelo corredor em linha reta. Ouviu passos atrás de si e virou à direta. Subiu até o andar de cima e entrou na primeira sala à esquerda. Deixou a porta aberta.

Era um pequeno escritório. Cheio de quadros e detalhes em ouro, mas esse parecia mais simples. As cortinas eram de seda em um azul escuro. Os móveis cheios detalhes relativamente simples. Alguns papéis estavam sobre a mesa. As velas estavam apagadas, mas a lareira esquentava o cômodo e o preenchia com alguma luz.

Louis entrou e fechou a porta. Harry ficou de frente para a janela com os braços cruzados e não se virou. Ainda dava para ouvir o choro agudo dos violinos.

"Harry..." Louis o chamou suavemente.

"Melhor conversarmos depressa. Alguém pode notar a nossa ausência."

"Harry, eu não—"

"Vamos logo ao que interessa." Harry o interrompeu zangado. "Quando pretendia me contar sobre seu noivado?" Virou-se encarando Louis com os olhos cheios de raiva.

"Não estou noivo dela." Louis negou firmemente.

"Não é o que sua mãe deixou transparecer." Harry rugiu sem paciência.

"Minha mãe lhe contou o que ela deseja que aconteça." Louis deu um passo para frente.

"Diga-me Louis: o dote dela é suficiente para cobrir o futuro de todas as suas irmãs ou você fará alguns empréstimos à longo—" Harry não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Quando viu estava caído no chão e com o rosto doendo. Passou os dedos em seu lábio e limpou o filete de sangue.

"Você é um idiota." Louis rugiu para cima dele.

"Você me deu um soco?" Harry perguntou indignado.

"Você é um _grande_ idiota." Louis repetiu passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos finos e despenteados.

"É só esse xingamento que existe no seu vocabulário?"

"Não vou conversar com você assim. Mal consigo olhar para você agora." Louis disse parecendo magoado. Virou-se para sair, mas com um movimento Harry pegou sua mão e o puxou para o chão.

Não deixaria Louis sair pela porta sem resolver aquele assunto.

Prendeu-o embaixo de si. Segurou seus pulsos com as duas mãos. Louis se contorceu e se debateu enlouquecido tentando se soltar. Suas coxas tentaram atingir suas bolas, mas ele foi mais rápido e as prendeu com as pernas.

Louis se agitou mais um pouco, mas depois desistiu.

"Solte-me." Mandou com a respiração entrecortada atingindo seu rosto. Não olhou em seus olhos em nenhum momento.

"Não."

"Vamos passar o recital inteiro assim?"

"Talvez."

"Vou te dar outro soco no minuto que eu conseguir me soltar." Rugiu.

"Eu sei." Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos sem falar nada. Apenas a respiração rápida de Louis preenchia o silêncio entre eles.

"Ela te deixa excitado?" Harry perguntou irritado.

Nem queria ouvir a resposta, mas precisava saber.

"O quê?" Louis perguntou completamente confuso.

"Eleanor. Ela te deixa excitado?"

"Ah meu Deus, Harry. É com isso que está preocupado?"

"Responda." Exigiu.

Louis olhou para o outro lado claramente furioso. Harry se inclinou para frente e passou a ponta do nariz pela bochecha dele. Moveu um pouco sua perna para o lado até que sua coxa pudesse estimular o membro de Louis.

"Ela te deixa assim?" Perguntou novamente.

Harry esfregou o membro dele um pouco mais com a perna e sentiu sua ereção endurecer sob o tecido da calça. Louis ofegou e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se conter. Virou o rosto.

"Pare."

"Por quê?" Perguntou contra os lábios dele.

"Por que está fazendo isso para me provocar."

"Não quer que eu continue?" Harry perguntou fingindo inocência e esfregando sua coxa ainda mais na ereção de Louis que conteve um gemido mordendo tanto os lábios que agora estavam brancos.

Louis arqueou a cabeça para trás e se empurrou para frente discretamente. Harry beijou suavemente seus lábios. Primeiro bem no cantinho. Provocou com a língua. Lambeu. Louis virou a cabeça e a ergueu apenas um pouquinho e fechou os olhos extasiado. Harry soltou as mãos dele para segurar a lateral de seu corpo. Capturou o lábio inferior de Louis com os dentes e depois soltou. Louis arquejou fraco.

"Responda." Pediu mais suavemente dessa vez.

Louis abriu os olhos borrados. Deliciosamente confusos. Desejosos. Cheios de algo que Harry não conseguia identificar.

"Você não sabe... Não sabe como me sinto em relação a você." Louis disse sufocado.

"Então me diga." Harry pediu encostando sua testa com a dele.

"Não. Não assim. Não é a forma correta." Louis balançou a cabeça decidido.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. A respiração de Louis já havia se acalmado, mas Harry ainda conseguia sentir seu pulso acelerado.

"Então me mostre." Sussurrou.

Louis piscou e por um minuto apenas ficou olhando para bem dentro de seus olhos. A tensão entre eles era palpável. Por um minuto eles se perderam um no outro. No minuto seguinte, Louis segurou os dois lados de seu rosto, se inclinou para frente e o beijou.

Aquele beijo não era tão suavemente como costumava fazer, mas com vontade. Com ardor e paixão. O reivindicando para ele em cada toque. Louis inverteu as posições ficando por cima. O controle passou para suas mãos naturalmente. Harry não resistiu.

Louis segurou seu cabelo e os colocou para trás com um puxão que chegou a machucar seu couro cabeludo. As mãos pequenas dele deslizaram por sua camisa e a abriram rapidamente. Harry segurou a lateral do corpo de Louis e deslizou suas mãos pelas suas coxas lentamente. Estava tão excitado que mal podia se aguentar, mas aquele momento não era sobre isso.

Era sobre os dois. Era sobre suas peles roçando uma na outra. Seus lábios conversando entre si. Era sobre toda aquela energia que se acumulara com o tempo e que agora os movia juntos.

Estavam no chão de uma sala desconhecida. Sussurrando promessas mudas com as pontas de seus dedos. Sentindo as batidas cálidas dos seus corações pulsando em conjunto. Ensurdecendo-os. Fazendo com que o som dos violinos se silenciasse.

Eles se beijaram até Harry perceber que já estava completamente sem roupa. Louis apenas com sua camisa branca. A sala nem estava tão fria. A lareira acesa esquentava seus corpos. Louis o esquentava.

Louis beijou todo o seu corpo. Seus lábios ágeis passando docemente por sua pele arrepiada. Parando nas partes que apreciava mais. Logo abaixo de sua clavícula. Seus mamilos excitados. O contorno de seu quadril. Na parte de dentro de suas coxas. Dizendo em voz alta elogios que o faziam corar. Harry se sentia corando. Sentia-se derretendo no tapete macio.

Louis lambeu seus testículos. Deslizando a língua quente e molhada pele sua extensão até a cabeça de seu membro. Harry arqueou as costas para trás e gemeu, pela primeira vez, sem se preocupar se seria ouvido ou não. Ondas de calor invadiram seu corpo. Queimaram tudo que via pela frente. Harry era apenas chamas e magma derretido. Louis chupou seu pau sem pressa. Masturbando-o com uma mão. Gemendo junto. Vibrando sobre ele.

Harry segurou os cabelos lisos e despenteados de Louis e os puxou arquejando quase em desespero. Louis ergueu a cabeça e esperou até que seus olhos verdes estivessem olhando para ele. Harry enxergava tudo borrado e confuso. O prazer o deixava tonto.

"Confia em mim?" Louis perguntou suavemente.

"O quê?" Perguntou perdido em seu próprio nevoeiro.

"Confia em mim?" Louis repetiu sem deixar de olhar para ele.

Harry fitou os olhos azuis debaixo daquela escuridão de desejo e ardor.

"Sim." Respondeu simplesmente. Com todo o meu ser, pensou as palavras que não conseguiria dizer.

Louis umedeceu seus lábios finos e macios e começou a chupar a parte de dentro das suas coxas. Sua pele sensível enviava ondas de choque e prazer por todo seu corpo. Ele sentiu seu pau endurecendo mais do que considerava possível. Louis deslizou seus lábios mais para baixo lentamente. Harry não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia nem montar uma frase coerente dentro de sua cabeça. Louis pareceu se aproveitar da distração. Quando Harry se deu conta, percebeu que o menor estava com os lábios a um centímetro de distância de sua entrada.

"Louis." Ofegou assustado tentando se afastar. Louis segurou suas coxas firmemente.

"Perguntei se confia em mim." Louis disse suavemente.

"Mas isso... você vai..." Parou engolindo em seco.

"Eu posso parar se você quiser."

 _Não_ , pensou consigo.

Mas seu medo era muito grande para que dissesse o que realmente queria. Ou talvez fosse seu orgulho no caminho.

"Eu confio em você." Disse tentando não transparecer o quanto estava com medo.

Louis o fitou por alguns segundos. Talvez sabendo de seus sentimentos que suas palavras escondiam. Depois abaixou a cabeça e levantou suas pernas para colocar uma almofada em suas costas. Harry o ajudou e deitou para trás suspirando fundo.

Suas mãos suavam de nervoso. Ele se sentia desconfortável e apreensivo. Provavelmente nem iria gostar.

Louis lambeu levemente a pele bem do lado de sua entrada. Harry se contraiu e segurou a respiração.

"Relaxe." Louis pediu fazendo movimentos circulares nas suas nádegas.

Como ele poderia _relaxar_? Parecia o conselho mais ridículo para se dar a alguém que seria fodido com uma língua.

Harry abriu a boca para mandar Louis calar a boca e parar de enrolar quando sentiu a língua molhada e intensamente quente dele deslizar rapidamente por sua entrada sensível.

"Porra, porra, porra." Arquejou jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Você está bem?" Louis perguntou parecendo preocupado.

"Louis só... Só continue." Harry rugiu impaciente.

Louis baixou novamente a cabeça e lambeu sua entrada mais lentamente. Sua língua molhada e quente contrastando com o calor de seu próprio corpo. Harry agarrou o travesseiro debaixo de si e tentou controlar a sua respiração acelerada. Sentiu as baforadas de ar quente saindo da boca de Louis. Gelando a saliva em sua pele.

Houve alguns segundos de pausa. Quando Harry pensou em gritar para que Louis continuasse quando sentiu sua língua novamente. Dessa vez lambendo com um pouco mais de força. Louis pressionava sua entrada com a língua, mas parecia que não conseguia penetrá-la. Harry sabia que Louis deveria penetrar a ponta primeiro, mas não encontrava palavras em sua mente para formar frases que fizessem algum sentido. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era gemer.

Louis lambeu e chupou com gosto a sua entrada. Como se fosse a melhor porra de coisa que ele já havia experimentado. Havia grandes chances de Harry enlouquecer ali mesmo. Tudo o que se ouvia na sala era o barulho de sucção e os gemidos que saiam de sua boca.

Louis escorregou em sua saliva e bateu com os dentes em sua pele com um pouco mais de força. Harry arquejou trêmulo de prazer.

"Desculpe." Pediu arrependido.

Depois de alguns segundos a mais do considerado normal, Harry entendeu o que ele havia dito.

"Não foi nada." Desconsiderou com um gesto com a mão meio grogue.

Louis piscou algumas vezes e umedeceu os lábios antes de abaixar a cabeça novamente. Sempre olhando em seus olhos vendo se ele não mudava de ideia no meio do caminho. Chegou perto de sua coxa esquerda e soprou sua pele suavemente. A delicadeza do toque era muito pouco para seu corpo em chamas. Quase uma provocação.

Os lábios finos beijaram sua pele arrepiada docemente. Primeiro um. Depois dois beijos calmos e brandos. Harry gemeu irritado. Louis olhou para cima com um sorriso malicioso desenhado em seus lábios. _Maldito_.

"Louis!" Harry quase gritou um pouco envergonhado por ter que ficar implorando e por seu membro já estar derramando uma quantidade exagerada de pré-gozo.

Louis lambeu novamente sua entrada. Sua língua deliciosa deslizava por sua pele de uma maneira lasciva. Harry gemeu e se contorceu com sua pele se arrepiando e fervendo a cada toque. Agora ele entendia por que Louis havia se descontrolado tanto quando ele fizera aquilo nele. A sensação era maravilhosa. Era fogo, prazer, arrepios e gemidos.

Todas as suas terminações nervosas pareciam irradiar luxúria e volúpia. Mal conseguia proferir uma palavra ou então lembrar sua idade. Mas ainda assim, parecia estar consciente de tudo. Consciente do toque de Louis, de seus dedos gelados contra a sua pele, de sua língua quente, de sua saliva molhada que se espalhava por toda a sua nádega. Consciente de como Louis forçava espaço em sua entrada com a língua.

Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu formar uma frase parcialmente coerente para dizer a Louis como deveria ser feito, ele conseguiu.

Foi apenas um segundo. Uma porra de um segundo que ele mal conseguiu sentir e seu músculo se fechou empurrando a língua de Louis para fora.

Louis olhou para cima com seu rosto tomado por um misto de surpresa e orgulho. Harry olhou para baixo assim que conseguiu.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou com os olhos azuis brilhando.

"Sim. Continue." Harry suspirou afastando suas nádegas com as duas mãos. "Você precisa colocar—"

Harry nem conseguiu terminar. Louis voltou a devorar sua entrada com um entusiasmo ainda maior. Parecia ter pegado o jeito, depois de duas tentativas ele já tinha colocado a língua dentro de sua entrada de novo. Sua língua quente e molhada.

Harry pensava que suas coxas eram sensíveis. Como estava enganado...

 _Aquela_ era a porra de área sensível. Harry se contorceu trêmulo soltando um soluço fraco. E choramingou. _Choramingou_. Nunca imaginou que fosse capaz de produzir os sons que estava produzindo. Mas a verdade era que mal os escutava. Não parecia que tinha controle sobre o seu corpo. Não parecia que um dia iria ter controle sobre o seu corpo novamente. Sua espinha se arrepiava e enviava ondas de prazer para todas as suas extremidades.

Moveu sua mão para masturbar seu membro, mas Louis percebeu o movimento e o impediu. Harry soltou um gemido choroso (que mais tarde ele provavelmente se arrependeria), mas nem assim Louis não soltou suas mãos. Tentou mais uma vez e o menor segurou suas mãos quase as machucando.

"Louis, _por favor_." Pediu implorando e não reconhecendo a própria voz que saia por sua garganta.

Louis disse alguma coisa com a porra da língua dentro de sua entrada. Aquilo vibrou por todo o seu corpo como uma descarga elétrica. Sua entrada parecia pulsar. Harry arquejou sôfrego e tentou abrir ainda mais as pernas desistindo de tentar se soltar.

Louis o fodia com sua língua ininterruptamente. Entrando e saindo. Fazendo Harry se contorcer e soltar uma série de ofêgos ininterruptos que soavam tão alto que se tivesse alguém naquele andar com toda a certeza conseguiria ouvi-los.

Louis parou de lambê-lo e se ergueu por cima dele. Estava tão lindo naquela meia luz que Harry quase choramingou novamente. Os lábios estavam levemente inchados e cheios com um vermelho rubro e sedutor. O cabelo fino e liso estava despenteado para todos os lados. Harry nem se lembrava de tê-los tocado, mas com toda aquela bagunça com certeza o fez.

Os lábios finos capturaram o seu em um beijo sem fôlego e bagunçado. Harry trouxe o corpo dele para mais perto procurando o mínimo de fricção que conseguiria.

Louis começou a masturbar os dois membros juntos. Descendo e subindo com sua mão pequena enquanto gemia algumas palavras impróprias em sua boca. Quase tão no ápice quanto ele. Era bom ver que Louis estava duro.

Esfregou seus testículos lentamente e colocou um pouco de pré-gozo que escorria pela extensão dos dois nos seus dedos os direcionando para baixo. Louis começou a estimular sua entrada com o indicador sem penetrá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava com a outra mão.

"Confia em mim?"

"Pare de perguntar isso." Harry soluçou irritado por toda aquela provocação.

"Confia?"

"Sim."

Louis soltou seus membros. Colocou a cabeça do seu pau bem em sua entrada que agora estava apenas um pouco úmida pela saliva e o pré-gozo. Harry segurou um grito surpreso em sua garganta completamente paralisado.

"Tudo bem. Não vou colocar."

Harry relaxou um pouco e Louis começou a esfregar sua glande contra a pele sensível de sua entrada. Primeiro bem devagar. Harry sabia que não queria que ele penetrasse, mas a sensação era tão alucinante que ele mal conseguia pensar direito. Louis investiu o pênis entre suas nádegas e sua entrada que pulsava de prazer. O sangue corria em sua veia como água em uma correnteza.

"Coloque." Harry pediu zonzo somente sentindo a sensação tentadora de ter Louis tão perto de estar dentro dele. Não se importava o que aquilo iria significar. Apenas queria senti-lo.

"Não." Louis negou com a cabeça. "Nem temos lubrificante."

"Não me importo. Eu quero." Louis afundou um pouco mais a glande em sua entrada. Harry sentiu seu músculo se separando apenas um pouquinho. A pressão não era grande, mas já era enlouquecedora. Ele começou a soltar arquejos frenéticos. Não sabia como não havia gozado até aquele ponto. Logo em seguida Louis se afastou.

Levou alguns segundos para que ele voltasse à consciência e percebesse que Louis agora apenas o masturbava.

" _Louis_." Reclamou sentindo o ápice chegando tão forte que tinha certeza que não iria nem tentar segurar.

"Podemos fazer isso mais tarde." Louis disse não sessando os movimentos frenéticos com a mão.

Harry apenas tinha consciência que queria Louis dentro dele. Preenchendo-o. Conectado como nunca antes. Queria se sentir completo como sabia que se sentiria.

Queria Louis.

Queria _pertencer_ à Louis.

"Você falou que iria me mostrar." Harry disse impaciente.

"E estou mostrando." Louis falou sem fôlego suavemente beijando seus lábios. "Sendo paciente."

Harry bufou contrariado e Louis aumentou os movimentos que fazia com a mão o colocando de novo no nevoeiro de confusão.

"Sabe o quanto é difícil para mim? Estar tão perto e não por penetrá-lo? Não estar dentro de você?" Louis perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Harry gemeu arrastado sentindo seu orgasmo vindo. Tentou segurar, mas tudo o que sentia era o prazer tomando conta de seu corpo. Contraindo e fervendo todas as suas células. No ultimo instante Louis abaixou o corpo e abocanhou a cabeça de seu membro. Foi demais para ele.

Harry gozou gritando o gemendo entre palavras incompreendidas o nome de Louis que engoliu todo o seu gozo e voltou a beijá-lo. Louis deixou uma trilha de beijos molhados de seu abdômen até o seu peitoral. Harry sentia a exaustão tomando conta de seu corpo rapidamente.

Segurou o pênis de Louis com uma mão e o direcionou até a sua entrada. Louis foi para trás com um movimento rápido.

"Não vou colocar." Harry teve que o tranquilizar. "Só quero que você goze ali."

Louis o olhou surpreso por um momento e logo voltou a se posicionar por cima dele. Harry segurou um lado de sua bunda macia e o ajudou a se apoiar. Começou a pressionar a glande de Louis em sua entrada com mais força. A sensação, mesmo depois dele estar exausto e cansado ainda era maravilhosa. Sua entrada apenas pulsava um pouco menos e ele teve a consciência do quanto àquilo era pouco e insuficiente. Teve o impulso de penetrar o membro de Louis dentro dele de uma vez só.

Louis gemia e arquejava contra sua boca. Ele também parecia estar consciente do quanto aquilo parecia mais uma provocação porque de vez em quando arranhava seus braços e investia sem controle sobre ele. Harry moveu as duas mãos para masturba-lo.

Louis mordeu sem ombro com força e gozou com força em sua entrada. Talvez, acostumado demais em ter que se conter. Harry gemeu junto com ele sentindo o gozo molhado escorregar por suas nádegas. Louis tombou com o corpo por cima do dele exausto.

Harry abraçou seu corpo um pouco trêmulo e o puxou para o mais perto que conseguia. Ele sentia Louis em todo o lugar. Em cada canto de sua pele. Fluindo pelas suas veias. No ar em seus pulmões.

Louis era dele e somente dele naquela sala. Seus olhos azuis cintilantes o fitaram com tantos sentimentos que Harry teve o impulso de desviar os seus, mas não o fez. Tinham a rara oportunidade de esquecer o mundo por apenas alguns segundos. Então ele mergulhou.

Harry desceu sozinho as escadas para não chamar atenção. Quando deixou Louis no quarto ele parecia brilhar com um sorriso que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido do que o normal.

Tudo parecia bem mais silenciosos do que estava antes, mas ninguém estava por ali. O recital não havia acabado para sua sorte e a de Louis. Atravessou o corredor com pressa.

Estava preocupado demais em chegar ao salão que deveria estar que quase nem viu Taylor e Liam cochichando entre si. Parou curioso e deu alguns passos para trás para não ser visto. A Sra. Swift falava irritada alguma coisa enquanto segurava o braço de Liam em um aperto forte.

Eles se conheciam?

Não deu nem dez segundos e Liam entrou novamente no salão se soltando das garras de Taylor com um safanão. Ela deveria estar apenas se atirando em cima dele como fazia com todos os homens que chegavam à cidade. O estranho era Liam não ter aceitado, mas Harry ainda estava anestesiado demais para pensar a respeito. Os dois que se resolvessem.

Entrou logo depois de Taylor. Agradeceu mentalmente por ela não o ver. Não queria trocar nenhuma palavra com aquela mulher nunca mais em sua vida.

Assistiu o resto do recital em uma cadeira no canto do salão. Louis chegou alguns minutos depois e se sentou no outro canto perto de sua mãe. Cochichou alguma desculpa por sua ausência e apenas virou-se para frente.

Àquela distância Harry conseguia ver um pequeno avermelhado na pele pálida de seu pescoço.

O recital acabou e Harry foi em direção ao grande salão onde as pessoas estavam se reunindo. Louis apareceu ao seu lado alguns minutos depois com um leve sorriso em seus lábios e as bochechas coradas. Harry queria beijá-lo bem ali.

"Sua mãe desconfiou de alguma coisa?" Harry cochichou discretamente.

"Não. Ela estava muito concentrada no recital. Esse ano eles contrataram uma orquestra decente para se apresentar. Acho que isso foi a nossa salvação."

"Vou agradecer os Smith mais tarde. Talvez eu agradeça também pelo tapete macio que eles colocaram no andar de cima." Harry sussurrou baixinho se inclinando para frente.

Louis abriu um sorriso envergonhado, mas então ficou sério de repente. Seu rosto ficou levemente mais branco e ele pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina e furiosa.

Quando Harry foi abrir a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido ouviu uma voz conhecida o cumprimentá-lo.

"Sr. Styles!" Taylor disse segurando o seu braço numa intimidade que eles nunca tiveram. "Que bom vê-lo por aqui."

Confuso cumprimentou Taylor com uma mesura respeitosa. Não esperava que ela estivesse ali. Até onde Harry sabia a Sra. Swift nunca havia gostado de recitais, ainda mais um dos Smith. Ela sempre preferiu eventos mais sofisticados. O que, naturalmente, Harry evitava.

E além de tudo, sua atitude para com ele era alegre e jovial. Não sabia o que havia mudado desde sua ultima visita, mas sabia que Taylor não teria esquecido tão fácil sua rejeição.

"Sra. Swift." Harry disse engolindo em seco. Ele quase conseguia sentir Louis entrando em ebulição ao seu lado.

"Senhorita, por favor." Ela pediu se inclinando para frente com um sorriso simpático. Louis limpou a garganta.

"Você conhece o Sr. Tomlinson eu suponho." Apresentou. Viu um sorriso forçado tomar conta do rosto perfeito de Louis. Não combinava com ele, mas continuava lindo. Harry conseguia ver uma sensualidade em seus olhos em chamas. Isso o excitou mais do que a calça apertada que Louis vestira aquele dia.

"Claro que sim." Taylor disse com um sorriso virando-se para Louis. "Soube da morte trágica de seu pai. Uma pena que tenha apostado tanto em jogos de carta. Ainda mais perto de Bath. Não é um lugar muito inteligente para se fazer apostas quando—"

"Não ouse falar de meu pai." Louis rugiu entredentes. Seu rosto vermelho de raiva ameaçador.

Harry estava chocado demais com o monólogo insensível da Sra. Swift. O pai de Louis havia sido morto em um beco escuro com a garganta cortada. O mais provável assassino era o Sr. Parker, dona da casa de jogos em que o Sr. Tomlinson jogava por diversão. As desavenças entre os dois eram conhecidas por todos, mas a policia não encontrou nenhuma prova que ligasse o senhor Parker com a morte no beco. A mãe de Louis nunca se recuperara totalmente e se mudou de cidade logo depois do enterro. Nunca ninguém tocava nesse assunto perto da família Tomlinson. E, por serem grandes amigos, ninguém ousava fazer o mesmo perto da família Styles.

"Desculpe." Taylor pediu colocando a mão no peito de maneira fingida. "Não sabia que ainda era tão vergonhoso para você falar sobre isso."

Louis deu um passo à frente com o rosto contorcido e Harry percebeu que era a hora ideal para interferir.

"Já chega." Disse se colocando entre Louis e Taylor. "Surpreende-me que tenha tocado em um assunto tão delicado. Mas agora seria o momento ideal para termina-lo."

"Ah, mas é claro." Taylor disse de maneira afetada. "Não queria de maneira nenhuma ofendê-lo Sr. Tomlinson."

Louis permaneceu em seu lugar com a boca prensada em uma linha fina.

"Vamos mudar de assunto então." Taylor disse animada.

"Não deveria nem ter começado esse." Louis rugiu, mas ela fingiu que não o ouviu.

"Desde sua ultima visita não te vi mais, Sr. Styles." Taylor amaciou a voz o lançando um olhar sedutor. "Mas não estava preocupada sempre sei que virá me visitar assim que—"

"Com licença, _Senhora_ Swift. Vou pegar uma bebida do outro lado, tenho a impressão que estou incomodando vocês dois." Louis a interrompeu com a fúria saindo do seu corpo em ondas e saiu apressado, batendo no seu braço com força no caminho.

Harry viu desesperado Louis caminhar para longe dele.

"Vou acompanhá-lo se não se importa, Sra. Swift." Harry disse irritado voltando-se para ela. Quando virou para seguir Louis, Taylor segurou seu braço.

"Mas é claro que me importo, Sr. Styles. Acha mesmo que vou me privar de sua agradável companhia?" Ela disse com um sorriso que Harry teria considerável sedutor alguns meses atrás.

Agora só achava um pouco torto e forçado demais.

"Sra. Swift, como não compreende quando alguém é apenas superficialmente educado com a senhora vou direto ao ponto: vou atrás de meu amigo, pois considero a companhia dele muito mais valiosa que a sua. Agora se me der licença..." Taylor abriu e fechou a boca completamente sem palavras. Harry tirou a mão dela de seu braço sem esforço e andou até a mesa de bebidas.

Louis estava na frente da bela toalha branca com um copo na mão, colocando ponche de uma quantidade exagerada. Dava para ver seus ombros tensos e sua testa franzida. Harry parou ao seu lado.

"Eu não—"

"Como pôde mentir para mim?" Louis interrompeu quase rugindo.

"Do que está falando?" Harry perguntou perdido.

"Você dormiu com ela aquele dia." Acusou batendo o copo de vidro em seu peito.

"Não dormi." Harry se defendeu indignado.

"Como...? Como pode?" Louis perguntou enojado como se não tivesse o ouvido.

"Não dormi com ela." Harry afirmou segurando forte o braço de Louis para chamar sua atenção. "Não menti para você."

"Nenhuma mulher rejeitada age daquela maneira. Porque ela estava daquele jeito?"

"Não sei. Não me importo." Chegou mais próximo de Louis até que ele pudesse ouvir seus sussurros. Sua sorte era que o salão já estava quase lotado. "Só penso em você desde que nos beijamos."

"Isso foi antes de nos beijarmos." Louis cochichou teimando irritantemente.

"Por Deus, Louis! E o que isso importa? Não menti para você. Assim como não estou mentindo agora. Só penso em você."

Louis bufou e rolou os olhos para cima.

Harry teve que se segurar para não chacoalha-lo. Tão teimoso. Tão lindamente teimoso. Queria beijá-lo até que ele conseguisse sentir o que sentia. Não conseguia falar. Mal conseguia pensar corretamente. Queria encostá-lo contra a parede. Queria tirar suas roupas uma por uma. Queria Louis em todos os cantos de sua pele. Queria Louis em todos os cantos de sua vida.

Rindo das suas piadas sem graça. Abotoando o ultimo botão de seu paletó. Dormindo ao seu lado. Sereno. Vestindo uma camisa sua e olhando torto para o comprimento. Descendo dois dedos pelo seu rosto. Começando na sua testa. Passando pela ponta de seu nariz. Em cima de sua boca. Nos seus lábios. Depois desceria para seu queixo. Sua garganta. Sua pele se arrepiando com o rastro de carinho que o indicador de Louis deixava no caminho. Seus dedos suaves desceriam no meio de suas costelas até pararem no seu coração.

E parava ali.

"Não minta para mim." Louis repetiu, mas dessa vez parecia magoado. Quase com dor.

"Não estou mentindo." Harry disse sério. "Tudo o que você significa. Tudo o que é. Como não pensar em você? Não tenho chance alguma. Não tinha quando nos conhecemos e não tenho agora. Só consigo pensar em você. Por que acha que o convenci a estudar comigo em Londres? Eu preciso de você. Eu te—"

Parou.

Deu dois passos para trás.

A realidade o cortou como uma faca. Abriu seu peito e quebrou suas costelas. O deixou exposto e vulnerável. Seu sangue caiu no tapete caro. Encharcou sua camisa branca de algodão.

Não queria dizer o que quase escapou de sua boca. Queria?

_Eu te amo._

Quase se ouvia dizendo.

Parecia impossível.

Inacreditável.

No entanto...

"Harry?" Louis perguntou assustado olhando para o seu rosto. "Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Está tão pálido."

No entanto, havia acontecido aquilo no andar de cima. O embalar de sentimentos que seus corpos ficaram condicionados. Ele estava quase implorando para ser fodido. Quase não. Tinha lembranças embaçadas de _realmente_ implorar. O que foi aquilo? Desejo? Ardor? Prazer e...?

_Algo mais._

Suas pernas tremeram cheias de pânico. Pânico de amar. Pânico do seu futuro incerto e assustador. Louis segurou seu braço. Em um segundo ele estava de volta ao salão. Em meio àquelas pessoas que ele mal conhecia. Abriu a boca tentando tranquiliza-lo e manter a voz estável.

"Estou." Falhou miseravelmente. "Acho que preciso de um pouco de ar fresco."

Sem nem pensar, deu as costas a Louis e quase correu para a porta que dava para a saída. Precisava de espaço. Precisava não ter que encaram os lindos olhos azuis naquele momento. Nem o frio e a neve o fizeram voltar com a sua consciência para o que acontecia ao seu redor. Tudo parecia envolto em um nevoeiro de confusão.

Andou o mais rápido que pode no jardim decadente da bela mansão. Passou pelos arbustos espinhentos e secos pela neve. O chão coberto com gelo quase o desequilibrou. Harry viu tudo girar na frente dele com um espiral e se apoiou com as duas mãos no tronco congelado de uma árvore.

Tentou respirar direito, mas seus pulmões pareciam contraídos em uma bola de massa esponjosa. Suas pernas não pareciam fortes o suficiente para se sustentar sozinhas. Seus ossos pareciam estar virando pó em um processo agonizante. Estava tendo um choque de emoções. Entrando em colapso e, ao mesmo tempo, se reconstituindo.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e tentou se controlar. Notou que estava hiperventilando e seus dedos expostos congelavam com o frio cortante.

"Harry, você está bem?" Ouviu Louis perguntando enquanto corria até onde ele estava.

"Estou." Mentiu descaradamente.

Sentiu as mãos pequenas de Louis rodearem a sua cintura e darem força para que ele se sustentasse. Louis apareceu do seu lado com o rosto envolto em preocupação.

"Foi alguma coisa que você comeu?"

"Acho que foi o vinho." Harry disse se aproveitando da desculpa que Louis tinha criado, sem perceber, para ele.

"Você está comprando bebidas caras demais, aí fica sensível para os vinhos baratos." Louis brincou enquanto tentava sustentar seu corpo trêmulo e inútil.

Harry olhou para dentro do mar azul claro quase inteiramente banhado pelas pupilas dilatadas. Fitou seu rosto delicado e forte, seus lábios finos e rosados pelo frio. Seu corpo já começava a corresponder ao outro. Seu membro já se endurecia e sua pele já ardia. O amava mesmo ou era apenas um desejo irrefreável?

Puxou Louis para mais perto e atacou seus lábios rachados. Louis ficou paralisado no começo, mas logo correspondeu derretendo rapidamente em seus braços. Harry deu dois passos para frente, levando Louis consigo, para ficar em uma posição que ninguém os visse.

Seus lábios rubros reivindicaram os de Louis com um desejo ardente. Uma vontade incontrolável. Abraçou o corpo do menor em um aperto forte. O puxando para si. Queria se fundir com ele. Liquefazer-se em volta de sua pele. Harry o beijou como se Louis pudesse desaparecer.

Um gemido baixo vibrou em sua boca e desceu por sua garganta. Incendiando todas as extremidades de seu corpo. Suspirou resignado. Aquilo era óbvio que não daria certo. Quebrou o beijo. Louis piscou diversas vezes docemente confuso.

Sentia seu corpo ardendo. Aquilo era bem real para ele, mas ainda assim não era só por causa do contato físico.

Era por Louis ser quem ele era. Bom, inteligente e irritantemente sarcástico. Era por Louis dizer coisas tão gentis que o faziam querer ficar de joelhos. Era por Louis declarar poesias como se pudesse mudar o mundo por meio de versos.

Mas amava mesmo Louis, ou era apenas uma admiração exagerada?

"Fale alguma coisa idiota." Pediu.

"Você não vai vomitar na minha boca, vai?"

"Isso basta." Harry deu de ombros e o beijou novamente.

Nada havia mudado.

Arquejou derrotado. Encostou a testa na de Louis e esperou que sua respiração se acalmasse.

"Explique-se." Louis mandou ofegante.

Harry suspirou trazendo Louis para um abraço apertado.

"Senti sua falta." Harry disse simplesmente sabendo que Louis não o deixaria escapar sem uma explicação. "Durma na minha cama hoje, por favor." Pediu sussurrando contra a pele quentinha do pescoço de Louis.

"Harry..." Louis chamou um pouco confuso com seu estado carente. Olhou para seu rosto e passou os dedos frios em seus lábios rubros e rachados.

"Por favor." Harry pediu novamente.

"Tudo bem." Louis concordou beijando seus lábios. Talvez notando seu estado sensível. "Claro que sim."

Harry não sabia se a presença dele o ajudaria a se manter consciente, não sabia se a presença dele era o mais adequado para manter seus pensamentos sobre amor e toda aquela baboseira bem longe de sua mente, mas tinha certeza que se passasse mais uma noite sem Louis iria enlouquecer.

Apenas o abraçou um pouco mais apertado que o normal e permaneceu em silêncio como sempre fez.

xx


	19. Chapter 19

_"Amar Harry sempre foi aquela janela aberta na sala logo depois do inverno. O ar quente e limpo da primavera entra e você pode finalmente respirar. Esconder isso dele foi como carregar um peso enorme. Foi como carregar o peso de todo o meu amor."_

Uma camada de gelo preenchia a parte de cima de sua bota. Harry chacoalhou seu pé até que ela caísse no chão coberto de neve. Suspirou profundamente.

"Lembre-me por que estamos fazendo isso." Questionou Louis que estava um pouco mais à frente avaliando um galho seco no chão. A neve àquela hora da manhã já estava quase toda derretida, mas o frio parecia ficar mais forte conforme isso acontecia.

"Porque precisamos de lenha para não congelarmos." Louis respondeu distraído.

"Esse não. Está muito úmido." Harry aconselhou. Seria difícil não encontrar um galho muito úmido naquela floresta cheia de neve. "E por que não mandamos um dos empregados virem busca-las?"

"Pare de reclamar. Parece uma senhora idosa que acaba de perceber que sua caixa de costuras foi revirada." Louis ergueu os olhos azuis para ele com um sorriso doce em seus lábios. "E, além do mais, pensei que gostaria de passar um tempo sozinho comigo."

"Sozinho, sim. Com você, sim. Aqui, não." Harry reclamou fazendo um gesto amplo para a floresta. "E corro o risco de congelar meus lábios enquanto te beijo com todo esse frio." Louis revirou os olhos. "Ou perder um dedão. Sabe como prezo por _todos_ os meus dedos do pé."

Louis começou a dar uma gargalhada, mas parou assim que viu a carranca séria de Harry.

"Vamos tentar voltar antes que você perca coisas mais importantes." Louis disse com um sorriso malicioso e esfregando a mão por cima de seu membro.

Harry se inclinou para frente e juntos seus lábios igualmente rachados e frios. Sorriu sem conseguir evitar. Já sentia seu corpo esquentado com a aproximação do outro.

Louis dormia em seu quarto com uma maior frequência. Não era como no começo quando ele ficava toda a noite, mas era melhor do que _nenhuma_ noite. Às vezes, Harry chegava a implorar para que eles dormissem juntos. Nunca caiu de joelhos nem nada (e provavelmente seu orgulho não permitiria tamanha humilhação), mas Louis parecia ceder com mais facilidade quando ele fazia uma voz um pouco mais chorosa.

Louis levantou sua camiseta tentando ficar entre as camadas de roupas e o ar exposto e cortante. Mergulhou a mão pequena com alguma dificuldade pelas suas camadas de tecido. Harry sente sua pele se arrepiando conforme os toques suaves da luva de Louis. Ele até consegue sentir um pouco de seus dedos gelados por baixo do tecido.

Louis mordeu seus lábios e os chupa lascivamente com sua boca quente. Harry só consegue gemer arrastado e no mesmo instante, Louis mergulha os dedos dentro de sua calça e agarra sua ereção. Ele começa a estimula-lo lentamente e arqueja irritado contra a sua boca quando erra. O pano da luva atrapalhava os movimentos.

"Eu avisei." Harry disse assim que os dois se separam. Louis desistiu de masturba-lo e retirou a mão de dentro do cós de sua calça.

"Ainda podemos nos beijar." Ele falou enquanto envolvia seu pescoço com os braços e o puxava para mais perto.

A pontinha gelada do nariz fino de Louis batia em seu rosto enquanto eles se beijavam. Tão adorável que Harry tem que conter um sorriso. _Adorável_. Harry nunca pensou que diria algo assim sobre alguém, nunca pensou que iria _querer_ dizer algo assim sobre alguém.

Ainda estava apavorado com a ideia de amá-lo. Mas amava. Claro que sim. Não havia mais palavras que pudessem explicar tudo o que Harry sentia. Mas uma parte dele ainda queria fugir. Afogar todos os seus sentimentos confusos. Mergulhá-los nas profundezas do mar salgado, frio e escuro.

Ainda uma parte dele era tão covarde que ele mal podia se aguentar firme de pé.

"Surpreende-me que Liam não quis vir conosco." Harry disse assim que eles se separaram e começaram a andar novamente. Nem mesmo olharam para o chão à procura dos galhos secos.

Louis crispou os lábios um pouquinho mais vermelhos do que antes. Liam parecia que os perseguia em Kellynch. Às vezes aparecia em lugares tão inesperados que Harry ficava se perguntando como em uma mansão tão grande podiam se encontrar tanto. Louis dizia que Payne estava procurando algo na casa.

Antes, Harry tinha certeza que Liam era inocente e que toda aquela baboseira de perseguição era coisa da cabeça paranoica dele, mas agora, depois de ter visto Payne e Taylor conversando, mesmo que por meros segundos, não sabia se deveria ou não, dar lhe ouvidos.

"Acho que ele é muito sensível e não quer arriscar perder um dedo assim como você." Ele falou dando de ombros.

"Eu não sou sensível." Harry protestou.

"Claro que não." Louis concordou, mas não parecia nem um pouco sincero. Harry abriu a boca para contestá-lo mais uma vez, mas ele segurou seu braço com força e animação. "Acho que sei onde estamos!"

"Em _Kellynch_?"

"Acho que estamos perto do rochedo de Portland." Louis falou ignorando sua interrupção.

"Por _perto_ , você quer dizer três milhas? Porque então sim, estamos perto." Harry disse sarcasticamente.

"Nós costumávamos ir até lá quando éramos menores." Louis divagou parecendo recuperar lembranças passadas. "Gostaria de voltar até lá."

"Acho que em dez anos ele não deve ter mudado tanto. Eram apenas pedras, rochas e um monte de neve no inverno." Harry disse tentando tirar aquela expressão aventureira do rosto dele.

"Quando você se tornou tão ranzinza?" Louis contestou, tirando-lhe a duvida se ele o ouvia ou não.

"Pensei que não apreciasse caminhadas." Harry tentou novamente. Havia outros motivos para ele não querer ir para Portland. Memórias que ele não queria trazer de volta.

"Tem sempre a possibilidade de você me carregar." Louis disse sorrindo. Harry o olhou com a testa franzida. "Estaremos afastados de tudo." Ele completou em um sussurro parecendo saber que isso o convenceria.

"Está diferente." Louis suspirou encantado. Havia um floco de neve em seu lábio inferior contratando com sua pele bronzeada e quente.

Nenhuma paisagem era tão importante quanto àquela.

"Você não acha?" Louis olhou para ele e sorriu docemente.

Harry olhou para frente com algum esforço. Estava tudo igual para ele. Os pinheiros brancos, cobertos pela neve dominavam toda a vista. O rochedo frio parecia menor do que quando ele era pequeno. Menos assustador talvez, mas ainda assim solitário demais.

Olhou pra baixo e viu o rio corrente. A água translúcida seguindo seu rumo sem piedade pelas pedras lisas. A ponta marrom no meio das rochas era visível apenas para quem procurasse. A sensação que teve a ultima vez que estivera ali ainda estava presa em sua garganta.

"Não vejo diferença." Disse não conseguindo esconder seu desconforto.

Louis mordeu os lábios parecendo um pouco envergonhado com a própria animação.

"Acho que deve ter sido você que mudou." Harry disse suavemente. Encheu os pulmões de ar e citou a frase mais simples que teve que decorar em toda a sua vida de estudante. " _Não se pode entrar duas vezes no mesmo rio. Dispersa-se, reúne-se; avança e se retira._ "

Louis arregalou os olhos surpreso e sorriu impressionado.

"Você acabou de citar _Heráclito_?"

"O que posso fazer... É um dom." Falou dando de ombros.

Louis deu uma gargalhada que ecoou por todo o vale vazio e coberto de neve.

"Harry Edward Styles." Sussurrou contra seus lábios assim que se aproximo o suficiente. "Como você consegue ser tão insuportavelmente adorável?" Louis aproximou-se mais e o beijou segurando os dois lados de seu rosto. Harry conteve o instinto de recuar e sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos. _Ele_ não havia mudado.

A última vez que estivera ali havia sido quando tinha treze anos. Louis já era seu amigo há muito tempo e eles eram cada vez mais próximos. As mães deles até sonhavam em fazer um casamento duplo quando crescessem e encontrassem suas noivas. Seria a festa do ano, elas costumavam dizer.

Louis rolava os olhos toda vez, sorria e mexia em seu cabelo. Sempre fazia isso. Enrolava o indicador em um de seus cachos. Deslizava os dedos em movimentos circulares no seu couro cabeludo. Não havia malícia os toques. Até gostava da maneira expansiva e pessoal de Louis. Ninguém em sua família era assim. Ele se sentia confortável quando estavam apenas os dois e Louis roçava seus dedos nos seus cachos.

Certo dia, eles estavam em mais um baile que sua mãe fez questão de dar para apresentar Gemma à sociedade. Não era nem de perto um evento muito importante para Harry e todos da casa só se preocupavam em vestir, maquiar e aconselhar sua irmã. Enfim, ele e Louis (cheios de tédio) apenas tentavam não atrapalhar os preparativos, ou pelo menos, não serem _pegos_ atrapalhando os preparativos.

"Acho que se eu pegar o charuto do Sr. Smith ele nem irá notar." Harry cochichou para Louis no canto da sala vendo o Sr. Smith abrir e fechar os olhos cheio de sono.

"Acho que o Sr. Smith não irá notar nem se você colocar fogo no paletó dele." Louis disse e inclinou a cabeça com um sorriso.

Harry sempre invejou a capacidade com que Louis parecia ser naturalmente sarcástico. Ele lia tantas poesias naquela época que, às vezes, Harry até sentia um pouco de ciúmes dos malditos livros que conseguiam a atenção dos olhos azuis sem esforço algum.

Chegou até a esconder seu livro favorito. Nem se lembrava do nome direito, apenas sabia que tinha uma capa dura vermelha e letras miúdas. Graças a Deus, Louis nunca descobriu.

"Deveríamos colocar um pedaço de torta no bolo do paletó dele." Harry tramou com um sorriso maldoso. Louis colocou as mãos no bolso da calça do terno e se apoiou na parede.

"Acho que ele acabaria nos agradecendo mais tarde."

"Tem razão." Harry disse desanimando e envergonhado. Era óbvio que sua ideia era infantil demais. "Mas a Sra. Smith ficará furiosa. Aquele terno deve valer mais do que aquelas joias que ela tem no pescoço." Tentou argumentar sem saber muito bem o por quê.

Louis abriu um sorriso ainda maior e Harry não pode controlar o orgulho que sentiu de si mesmo por sua ideia.

"Acho que poderíamos tentar." Louis se desencostou da parede com um pulinho. Passou a mão pelos seus cachos. "Vou pegar um pedaço de bolo na cozinha."

"Olhe quem está por aqui." Robert disse enquanto caminhava na direção deles. Robert era o filho mais velho dos Abshire. Arrogante e fútil. Sempre tentando ser superior a todos.

"A casa é dos Styles, Abshire. Não deveria se sentir tão surpreso por encontrar um por aqui." Louis falou sem se deixar abalar pelo ar superior dele.

"E não estou. O que me impressiona é encontrar um Tomlinson." Robert disse empinando o nariz ainda mais para o alto. "Ainda mais um tão carinhoso. Herdou todo o afago de sua mãe ou a convivência com suas milhares de irmãs acabou influenciando você?"

Harry sentiu suas bochechas adquirirem um tom de vermelho cheio de vergonha e constrangimento. Ele não sabia naquela época, mas Robert não tinha coragem suficiente para dizer algo contra a família Styles, principalmente com todo o prestigio que sua família tinha frente à sociedade. Mas as palavras dele sempre pareciam dizer o suficiente.

"Se alguém aqui deveria estar preocupado com alguma herança deveria ser você. Soube que seu pai ficou careca aos dezoito." Louis disse tranquilamente não parecendo abalado com as palavras venenosas de Robert.

"Sempre sabe o que dizer, não é mesmo Tomlinson." 

"Com toda a certeza." Louis disse levantando o queixo. " _Você_ é que deveria aprender a ficar um pouco quieto." 

Harry teria rido se não estivesse tão nervoso, mas ver o rosto de Robert se transformando numa careta ofendida foi o suficiente.

"Agora, se me der licença Abshire." Louis finalizou ainda com a voz estável. Se Harry não estivesse de cabeça baixa e preocupado com sua própria vergonha, se ele tivesse olhado para o rosto de Louis, talvez tivesse visto a lágrima escorrendo solitária por seu rosto delicado.

Mas não queria descobrir que provavelmente não teria feito nada.

"Tem amigos digamos... peculiares, Styles." Robert falou assim que Louis foi embora.

"O que quer dizer?" Harry disse levantando um pouco o seu tom de voz e tentando ignorar as suas bochechas fervendo.

"Não me leve a mal, Styles, mas as pessoas já estão comentando."

"Que pessoas? Comentando sobre o quê?" Perguntou com um desespero que o fazia corar de constrangimento até hoje.

"Sobre você e o Tomlinson." Cochichou como um segredo. "Dizem que ele lhe dá presentes e o comentário mais recente é que ele cortou uma mecha de seu cabelo."

Harry se sentiu corando forte. Robert levantou o canto da boca em um sorriso vitorioso.

"É mentira. Isso nunca aconteceu. Nós nem somos tão amigos assim." Se ouviu dizendo. Estava impressionado do quanto Robert sabia. Da mistura de malícia e reprovação em seus olhos.

O mais velho deu de ombros.

"Acho que você deveria deixar isso mais claro então." Disse e logo se virou para ir embora.

Harry queria segurar o braço dele. Sentia que não tinha negado o suficiente. Era muito novo para saber do que Robert lhe acusava, mas sabia o bastante para que seu coração se acelerasse de constrangimento.

_Todos estavam sabendo? Sabendo do quê?_

Louis voltou sem o pedaço de bolo que havia ido buscar.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou preocupado. Parecia até um pouco arrependido de tê-lo deixado sozinho com a cobra venenosa que era Robert.

Realmente não deveria ter deixado, Harry pensou consigo.

Um bolo de traição, constrangimento e vergonha ficaram presos em sua garganta e seus olhos arderam.

"Harry..." Louis disse suavemente enquanto passava os dedos pelos seus cachos em um afago. Harry deu um pulo para trás.

"Pare de tocar no meu cabelo. Não gosto disso. É tão... É tão..." Gaguejou pensando na palavra mais ofensiva que havia escutado. Para sua sorte talvez, aquela época foram poucas.

"É tão o quê Harry?" Louis perguntou com os olhos tristes e a voz cheia de decepção.

"Apenas... Apenas pare." Disse um pouco mais baixo pela sua falta de coragem.

Saiu do salão quase correndo. Lembra-se de pouca coisa depois disso. Suas lágrimas queimavam seus olhos e nublavam sua visão. Esbarrou em algumas pessoas, encontrou sua irmã em um canto escuro do corredor. Nervosa. Respirando profundamente. Do que ela estava com medo? Era linda, todos iriam adorá-la.

Seus dedos trêmulos encontraram a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto. Depois puxaram a caixa de maneira bem atalhada do fundo do armário.

As palavras de Robert ainda pareciam ecoar em sua cabeça.

_Ele lhe dá presentes._

Viu-se correndo pela neve com a caixa debaixo do braço. O frio era congelante e ele nem havia vestido um casaco apropriado. Em sua cabeça tinha que fazer aquilo naquele momento. Nada era mais importante. Mas um segundo e talvez todos soubessem de tudo.

Soubessem de quê?

Escorregou nas raízes congeladas. Sua mão deveria estar sangrando de tanto que ardia, mas ele não tinha o tempo necessário para se preocupar com isso. Correu o máximo que pode. Correu até que suas lágrimas se misturassem por todo o seu rosto. Correu até o rochedo de Portland.

Tropeçou em uma pedra na ponta do rochedo. Caiu de joelhos na lama gelada. Hiperventilada com lágrimas demais em seus olhos. Encolheu os ombros para dentro com dor. Asfixiava com esse sentimento que o esmagava sem o abraçar. Sentia suas mãos na neve estavam amortecidas. Trêmulas. Não sabia o bastante de neve, frio e hipotermia, mas sabia sobre o Sr. Black.

"Parecia uma pedra de gelo quando o encontraram." Sua mãe cochichou com a Sra. Tomlinson no dia que acharam seu corpo na floresta a muitos quilômetros de casa. "Ele se afastou demais. Ficou muito tempo na neve."

Se não demorasse, não havia perigo algum.

Tirou a caixa de dentro do casaco e engatinhou com o frio da neve chegando em sua barriga. A altura era muito grande. Ele ouvia o rio lá embaixo, mas estava muito escuro para que pudesse vê-lo. Abraçou a caixa de madeira fria com força.

Todas as coisas que Louis havia lhe dado estavam ali. Talvez não todas – não todas certamente – mas as mais importantes. As que mais significavam.

Se ele as jogasse no rochedo não poderia recuperá-las.

Respirou fundo e foi um pouco mais para frente. Ouvia a água batendo nas pedras lá embaixo. O vento colidindo com as rochas.

Lembrava-se de um buraco entre as pedras mais para baixo. Estivera tantas vezes naquele rochedo que sabia exatamente onde ficava. Poderia se localizar apenas pelo tato.

Engoliu em seco e reuniu toda a coragem que lhe faltou naquelas ultimas horas. Amarrou a caixa em sua cintura. Colocou um pé na ponta da pedra e se empurrou para baixo até encontrar a outra pedra plana. Seus dedos pareciam se abrir toda vez que ele segurava com força as pedras escorregadias e geladas.

Ele lembrava-se da dor em suas mãos e joelhos. Lembrava-se da sensação de pânico toda vez que escorregava um único centímetro.

Empurrou a caixa no buraco da pedra. Ficou um pouco para fora, mas ele estava apavorado demais para arrumá-la direito. O medo deixando suas pernas trêmulas. Queria subir o mais rápido possível.

Quando já estava lá em cima, o alívio de ver o topo da pedra inundou seu corpo como uma onda quente. A excitação o distraiu demais e Harry escorregou assim que levantou o pé e colocou na pedra um pouco mais para cima.

Gritou desesperado agarrando-se inutilmente na pedra áspera. Seus tornozelos doíam, mas nem tanto como suas mãos e seus braços. Pareciam que iam rasgar e deixa-lo morrer nas pedras do rio lá embaixo. Ele seria arrastado e encontrariam seu corpo deformado. Talvez a punição justa que o mundo queria lhe dar.

"Louis!" Chamou meio tonto o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça mesmo sabendo que ele não estava ali.

Quando seus dedos começaram a escorregar e seu braço a se encher de câimbras, quando ele pensou que realmente fosse morrer, foi içado para cima por um braço forte.

"Sr. Styles, o que estava fazendo?" Zayn perguntou sem fôlego assim que ele estava em terra firme. Salvo.

O terror e desespero ainda não haviam saído de seu corpo. Arrependia-se e se envergonhava de tudo, mas não conseguia pensar muito no assunto. O frio congelava seus ossos e sua mente.

Malik tirou o próprio casaco e o agasalhou esfregando seus braços. Naquela época ele estava quase tomando o lugar do antigo mordomo, mas ainda era apenas um aprendiz. Depois que ficaram sabendo que havia o salvado foi prontamente promovido.

"Eu... Eu não..." Gaguejou tremendo de frio. Olhou dentro dos olhos escuros de Zayn. Pareciam mais negros que toda a escuridão em volta deles. Já naquela época transmitiam confiança e fidelidade.

"Não conte a ninguém." Implorou com a voz fraca e se encolheu novamente. Sua consciência parecia querer se apagar. Precisava tanto dormir que o frio não mais incomodava.

"Não durma, Sr. Styles." Malik mandou o chacoalhando forte para frente e para trás. "Permaneça acordado."

Harry tentou fazer o que ele pediu, mas mesmo assim sua consciência caia uma vez ou outra na escuridão. Era tão difícil resistir.

Ele ficara com hipotermia, mas sobrevivera. Zayn contou a todos que o encontrara não no rochedo, mas mais perto do celeiro, caído por querer brincar na neve sem a roupa suficiente para tal. Louis parecia preocupado demais com a saúde dele que as horas anteriores ao acidente pareciam esquecidas. Ou quase... Depois daquele dia Louis nunca mais o tocou se não fosse socialmente aceitável.

Nem afagou sua mão quando ele estava de cama, delirando de febre. Tinha a lembrança embaçada de pedir e depois nunca mais o fez.

Olhando para Louis naquele momento, com o sol beijando sua pele, clareando ainda mais seus olhos azuis. Olhando para ele e sabendo completamente que o amava. Completamente. Que seu coração batia por ele. Que provavelmente nem viveria sem ele. Ainda assim... Ainda assim não sabia se sairia atrás de Louis depois que algum idiota dissesse mais que sua boca poderia segurar.

Imaginava-se mil vezes naquele salão novamente e convencera a si mesmo mil vezes que se fosse agora ele teria dado um belo soco em Robert.

Mas e se fosse um outro Robert. Em outro lugar. Seria diferente?

O amor não deveria limpá-lo de toda a futilidade? Não deveria fazer com que ele parasse de ser um covarde de merda?

Será que Louis odiaria se soubesse? O desprezaria? Os olhos azuis o olharam profundamente. Segurou as lágrimas em seus olhos e engoliu a bolha de arrependimento em sua garganta.

Não deveria estar pensando naquele tipo de coisa. A caixa de madeira era apenas uma caixa cheia de lembranças. Louis estava ali, o tocando. Tão vivo. Tão lindo. Tão seu.

"Aprendi uma coisa esses últimos dias." Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido baixinho e mordeu a ponta de sua orelha. Harry sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar.

"E o que foi?" Perguntou sussurrando também sem saber o por quê. Estavam sozinhos.

Louis segurou sua mão direita e a colocou ao lado do corpo deles, pegou sua mão esquerda e colocou no seu ombro pequeno, envolvendo a mão em sua cintura. O trazendo para mais perto. Era até um pouco engraçado. Ele era tão pequeno que sempre surpreendia Harry com sua força.

Louis começou a balançar lentamente. Deu um passo para a direita, meio tímido e desajeitado. Levou Harry consigo. Deram um passo para frente e depois mais um para o lado. Foi então que ele percebeu o que estavam fazendo.

"Estamos dançando?" Perguntou ao mesmo tempo animado e extremamente surpreso. Louis negou com a cabeça lentamente com um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Estamos _valsando_." Corrigiu sua ultima palavra com um ar orgulhoso. "Ai! Cuidado. Conte seus batimentos. 1-2-3, 1-2-3." Louis o guiou calmamente.

"E onde você aprendeu a _valsar_?" Harry perguntou curioso pisando mais uma vez no pé de dele.

"Achei um folheto na biblioteca e aprendi sozinho." Louis disse dando de ombros e sorridente como uma criança.

"E é por isso que estamos tão desajeitados?" Harry perguntou não conseguindo evitar sorrir também.

"Não estamos desajeitados!" Louis retrucou parecendo ofendido.

"Não?!" Harry perguntou sarcástico assim que pisou novamente no pé de Louis em querer.

"Talvez você..." Louis murmurou parecendo com dor.

"Desculpe." Harry pediu beijando suavemente os lábios finos. Louis sorriu e mordeu os lábios envergonhado.

Abaixou a cabeça, deitou no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Queria apenas sentir Louis. Todo o resto: o rochedo, a caixa, sua vergonha e traição, queria apagar. Queria que deixassem de existir tão facilmente como tiveram início.

Ele era excelente em esquecer as coisas tão facilmente quanto quisesse. Era muito bom em simplesmente ignorar todos os seus sentimentos e ações passadas que geraram algum tipo de constrangimento e arrependimento.

Mas ali no rochedo. Bem ali onde tudo parecia exatamente quanto naquele dia. Ele não conseguia.

"Harry..." Louis cochichou tão baixinho que ele quase nem ouviu. "Nós estamos voando."

Harry abriu os olhos sem deixar de se apoiar nele. Os dois rodopiavam calmamente pela neve que ele quase nem mais sentia. As árvores passavam por eles, depois um pedaço do rochedo cheio de neve, depois o céu. Claro, frio e inacreditavelmente extenso.

"Você está." Harry sussurrou igualmente baixo. "E está me levando junto."

Louis o apertou com mais força o trazendo para ainda mais próximo. Harry roçou seus lábios frios no pescoço quente dele e sentiu a pele se arrepiar. Louis segurou seu rosto com os dedos e o obrigou a olhar para ele. Para seus olhos azuis claros e profundos. Uma mistura de água, luz e gentileza.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou contra sua bochecha. O ar quente que saiu de sua boca fundiu seu coração como chumbo quente. Harry se sentiu vazar entre suas costelas. Liquefazer seus órgãos internos. Ele derretia enquanto Louis preenchia os espaços abertos.

Sentia-se tão pouco merecedor que queria chorar.

Abriu a boca, mas nada saiu de sua garganta bloqueada. Louis o silenciou colocando o indicador gelado em seus lábios.

"Shhh, não precisa falar nada." Louis disse parecendo não esperar uma resposta sua. Não esperar que ele dissesse que o amava de volta. Aquilo doeu mais que um soco e cinquenta vezes mais do que suas mãos machucadas há dez anos atrás. "Eu te amo mais do que posso colocar em palavras. Nem mesmo sei se consigo."

Harry abriu a boca de novo.

Três palavras.

Não era difícil.

Com tudo o que sentia, por que não conseguia dizer?

Louis deslizou a mão por seu rosto, segurando ainda mais forte sua cintura. Talvez fosse o nervosismo, ou talvez achasse que havia a possibilidade dele sair correndo.

"Não posso prometer que nunca me afastarei. Um dia, dois... Nossa situação é tão complicada que às vezes mal consigo pensar corretamente." Louis deu de ombros e sorriu tristemente enquanto uma lágrima escorregava por seu rosto. "Mas prometo que sempre voltarei. Sempre voltarei para você."

"Não está pensando em deixar Kellynch, está? Por que com os arranjos que eu fiz acho que consigo convencer todos que é necessário que você e—" Louis interrompeu a divagação de Harry com um dedo em seus lábios.

Harry se calou assustado por ter deixado tão claro seu desespero. Uppercross era tão distante que somente pensar em Louis voltando para lá, seu coração se enchia de aflição.

"Não estou pensando em deixar Kellynch, mas logo voltaremos para Londres e, a menos que você não se lembre, não moramos na mesma casa."

Louis morava a quatro quarteirões de distancia de seu apartamento em Londres. Não era nem de longe, tão distante quanto Kellynch era de Uppercross. Eles dariam um jeito... Louis até poderia morar com ele, com os arranjos corretos e bem planejados, não havia motivo para se afastarem. Poderiam morar juntos sem ninguém desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções. Ele e Louis em uma casa somente para eles... De repente, não via a hora de voltar para Londres. Quantas semanas faltavam? Doze? Quinze?

"Daremos um jeito." Harry disse tentando parecer menos interessado do que realmente sentia, com o coração ainda batendo desregulado.

Queria dizer a Louis que também o amava. Que nunca o deixaria. Queria enchê-lo de poesias como ele, sem saber, fez com sua vida. Virou de cabeça para baixo e chacoalhou. Harry se sentia tonto e desorientado, mas no lugar certo.

Queria amá-lo e ter a capacidade de gritar isso com os pulmões cheios de ar.

Mas não _conseguia_.

Sua incapacidade o tornava fraco e cheio de dor.

"Vamos para casa." Louis disse feliz e parecendo extremamente aliviado. Como se um peso enorme fora tirado de seus ombros.

Um peso, Harry percebeu, que estava ali por mais tempo que ele podia imaginar.

Quando chegaram perto de Kellynch Harry já sentia uma sensação estranha. Não era a sensação estranha e acalentadora que o acompanhara até ali. Não a mesma que se instalara em seu estômago toda a vez que as palavras de Louis, as três palavras de Louis, soavam em sua cabeça.

Louis o olhava com mais carinho e amor que antes. Harry não sabia que aquilo ainda era possível até que os dois olhos azuis o fitavam. Talvez por que se sentisse mais confortável olhando-o daquele jeito agora que se declarara.

Harry queria chegar a seu quarto logo. Queria que Louis dissesse que o amava longe do rochedo de Portland. Sabia que não poderia pedir, mas Louis com aquele sorriso no seu rosto, não parecia que queria parar.

Duas carruagens de sua família estavam na porta da frente da mansão e as bagagens da família Tomlinson eram bastante visíveis. Um frio gelado subiu por sua barriga e atingiu sua garganta.

Louis franziu o cenho preocupado e confuso.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou e não esperou por sua resposta. Harry quase segurou seu braço em um movimento desesperado, mas não o alcançou.

Entrou correndo na sala de estar. Toda a família Styles e a Tomlinson estavam lá e mais alguns empregados que pareciam curiosos. Sua mãe chorava enquanto parecia tentar acalmar a Sra. Tomlinson que tremia. As gêmeas estavam estranhamente quietas e assustadas.

Assim que eles entraram na sala, todos pararam de falar e os encararam.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Louis perguntou novamente com a voz firme. Dava para quase sentir o quanto ele estava nervoso.

A Sra. Tomlinson ergueu o queixo para cima e fungou forte com os olhos molhados e vermelhos.

"Veja por si mesmo." Ela disse com a voz chorosa e apontou para o pedaço de papel em cima da mesa.

Louis foi correndo até que a carta estivesse em suas mãos. Harry ficara em silêncio o tempo todo. Era como se ele nem estivesse na sala. Parecia que estava vendo tudo de cima, de outra perspectiva. Vendo tudo desmoronar bem em frente aos seus olhos e não poder fazer nada.

Ele já sabia o que estava na carta antes que os olhos de Louis passassem por ela e suas mãos começassem a tremer. Já sabia o que a tinta dizia antes mesmo que Louis o olhasse cheio de decepção e desapontamento. Antes que duas lágrimas escorressem por seus olhos.

"Você vendeu nossa casa em Uppercross?" Ele perguntou quase como se não quisesse acreditar.

xx


	20. Chapter 20

_"Ninguém pode te machucar mais do que aquelas pessoas que você mais ama. Ninguém pode me machucar mais do que Harry o faz."_

Harry queria ter a oportunidade de se explicar, de esclarecer o que parecia ser a pior traição que um amigo poderia fazer com o outro. O que ele fez com Louis. Seu Louis. O amor de sua vida que agora estava indo embora.

"Louis, por favor, abra a porta." Pediu desesperado socando a madeira.

Ele havia perdido a casa dos Tomlinson em Uppercross em uma aposta. Era nisso também onde havia perdido quase todo o dinheiro de suas economias. Os Tomlinson lhes confiaram a escritura da casa quando o Sr. Tomlinson morreu e como Louis não tinha idade suficiente para que Uppercross passasse para seu nome, foi para o nome dos Styles.

Uma amizade de confiança que jamais seria recuperada. Ele nem podia pensar no rosto coberto de decepção e tristeza de Jay. Já era difícil o suficiente lidar com o de Louis.

Estava, todos esses meses, tentando argumentar com o dono do cassino para que reconsiderasse. Para que escolhesse qualquer uma de suas outras propriedades. Mas o homem fora firme.

Era Uppercross. Não a melhor mansão, mas a que estava mais perto de Lyme, foi o que ele disse para Harry na manhã que eles discutiam o assusto. O que provavelmente também estava escrito na carta.

"Louis, por favor." Harry tentou mais uma vez com a voz estrangulada presa em sua garganta.

O desespero inundava seus pensamentos. Conseguia ouvir os passos apressados de Louis dentro do quarto, o barulho do zíper da maleta dele, os cabides das roupas caindo no chão.

"Louis!" Gritou e bateu com a mão fechada na porta de madeira.

"Senhor Styles." Zayn apareceu do seu lado como um fantasma, mas Harry não conseguiu se importar com aquilo naquele momento. Precisava dele.

"Onde está a chave reserva para o quarto?" Perguntou ignorando a careta de desaprovação do mordomo.

"No escritório, senhor."

"Traga para mim." Mandou, batendo novamente na porta. Zayn permaneceu em seu lugar como se não estivesse ouvido sua ordem.

Harry apoiou as duas mãos na madeira e suspirou profundamente.

"O que ainda está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou grosseiramente com a paciência no limite. Sabia que não estava sendo razoável, mas não queria escutar o óbvio.

"Sr. Styles, vim buscar a sua permissão para que preparem a outra carruagem que a Sra. Tomlinson pediu."

"Permissão negada. Agora vá buscar a chave."

"Sr. Styles—"

"Ninguém sairá de Kellynch essa noite, nem nenhuma outra. Agora vá buscar a chave!" Harry interrompeu gritando completamente descontrolado.

Por que quando tudo desmoronava ninguém parecia o escutar? Ninguém via que o homem que ele amava estava preparando as malas? Que estava indo para longe dele?

"Sim, senhor." Zayn disse com o tom de voz banhado de censura.

Harry segurou a maçaneta com as mãos tremulas e o coração disparado. Não podia parar para pensar sobre o que faria se Louis não o perdoasse. Não era uma possibilidade que ele estava disposto a considerar.

Se ele pelo menos o ouvisse... Se escutasse suas desculpas, o quanto se arrependia e o que daria para voltar atrás e mudar o que havia feito. Mudar tudo.

Zayn virou as costas assim que lhe entregou a chave. Seus dedos trêmulos não colaboravam. Colocou a chave e a girou. Seu mundo parecia delicado naquele momento. O movimento da chave. As trancas se ajustando e se abrindo. Seu coração dolorido. O desespero de cada célula de seu corpo.

"Louis." Repetiu o que ecoava na sua cabeça. A única coisa que conseguia pensar corretamente.

Louis estava de costas para ele, guardando suas roupas sem delicadeza ou paciência nenhuma. Suas mãos tremendo era tudo o que Harry conseguia ver.

"Deixe-me explicar." Disse em um sussurro desesperado que parecia estar se tornando familiar em seu tom de voz.

"Explicar o que, Harry?" Louis disse. Harry não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sua voz engasgada e presa revelava o choro que ele parecia tentar esconder.

"Não pretendia vender sua casa. Eu estava bêbado e apostando. Sabia que deveria parar mas—" Harry parou gaguejando. Suas desculpas não pareciam nada convincentes. Nem ele mesmo estava acreditando.

Louis enxugou os olhos com a manga da camisa e fungou profundamente antes de se virar para ele com o rosto sério e os olhos molhados.

"Era para você ter ido à minha casa aquele dia." Louis suspirou e balançou a cabeça entristecido com o rosto de Harry tomado em confusão. "É claro que não se lembra... Por que se lembraria, afinal?"

Harry queria dizer alguma coisa em sua própria defesa, mas os olhos raivosos e magoados de Louis o impediram de abrir a boca.

Afinal... Ele estava certo.

"Nós havíamos marcado de comemorar a nossa volta para casa e o fim do semestre." Louis continuou "Eu apareci na sua casa no horário marcado, bati na porta, mas como você já tinha dispensado o seu mordomo ninguém atendeu. Então eu esperei. E esperei...."

Harry imaginou Louis do lado de fora de seu apartamento em Londres. No começo animado com as mãos no bolso achando que ele iria aparecer. Lembrava-se do quanto estava nevando aquele dia.

Lembrava-se de seu atraso na manhã seguinte e do mesmo jeito Louis esperou duas horas na carruagem.

Quanto teria esperado naquele frio? Quando de Louis havia se perdido aquele dia?

O rosto de Louis marcado por dor e angústia fez Harry perceber que ele não estava indo embora pela casa, ou por sua estupidez que pareciam marcar todas as coisas que tocava. Louis estava indo embora pelas pequenas coisas que haviam se acumulado nessa imensa bola de neve.

"Sei que não pretendia me prejudicar. Sei que não pretendia prejudicar a minha família. Mas você não consegue evitar, não é mesmo?" A voz calma de Louis era o que mais o assustava. Harry preferia que ele gritasse.

"Era a casa do meu pai." Louis disse com as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto delicado. "Eu cresci lá, Harry."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Posso conseguir ela para você novamente." Harry de dois passos para frente e com o seu movimento Louis foi para trás como se não quisesse tocá-lo.

"Não importa. Você irá continuar cometendo os mesmo erros. Continuará prejudicando as pessoas que estão a sua volta sem pensar duas vezes apenas para proteger sua própria pele." Louis falou cheio de raiva.

O comentário atingiu Harry em cheio. Ficou parado por alguns segundos com a força do golpe. Louis não estava calmo como tentava deixar transparecer. Estava cheio de ira contida.

Harry só precisava que ele se acalmasse para que enxergasse as coisas direito. Enxergasse o quanto ele precisava dele. Mas é claro que não havia esse tempo.

"Por favor, me perdoe." Pediu se ajoelhando na frente dele e envolvendo a cintura de Louis com os braços.

"Harry, me solte." Louis pediu parecendo cansado e segurou seus braços tentando se soltar. "Levante."

"Não vá embora." Implorou desesperado afundando seu rosto na roupa quente de Louis. Tentando captar o calor de seu corpo enquanto ainda podia.

"Pare com isso, Harry. Apenas levante." Louis deu um passo para trás e o soltou assim que viu as lágrimas escorrendo mais rapidamente pelo seu rosto vermelho e inchado. Não conseguiu deixar de notar que Louis era lindo até mesmo chorando. Até mesmo com o coração caindo em pedaços no chão.

Harry pode ver que estava o perdendo bem ali. Com suas mentiras e suas meias verdades. Com seu egoísmo e vergonha. O espetáculo estava acontecendo bem à sua frente e ele se sentia apenas como um mero espectador.

Não parecia que Louis o perdoaria em um futuro tão próximo. Não parecia que ele o perdoaria nunca. Louis pegou suas malas com algum esforço e foi. Não disse mais nada e não olhou para trás.

Harry se levantou e espirou profundamente.

Nem havia olhado para trás.

Nem havia olhado para ele.

Andou pisando firme pelo corredor. A madeira rangendo sob seus pés. Louis não havia nem lhe dado a oportunidade de se explicar. Em seu estado irracional, parecia que era uma traição maior que a dele.

Se o amava por que partia?

Zayn estava no final do corredor com os olhos curiosos esperando seu próximo passo.

"Venha." Mandou firme e Malik o olhou com cautela. Harry desceu as escadas rapidamente e ouviu Louis no andar de baixo mandando suas irmãs se apressarem.

Parou no batente da porta e torceu para que seus olhos não estivessem tão molhados como ele os sentia. Louis evitava olhar nos seus olhos e parecia se esforçar para ignorá-lo, mas todo o resto das pessoas na sala (com exceção da Sra. Tomlinson que apenas olhava para fora com o rosto contorcido de decepção) o olhava esperando seu próximo movimento.

Sentia Zayn ao seu lado tenso como ele nunca pensou em ver. Talvez o mordomo pensasse que ele teria um ataque de loucura e trancaria Louis em um dos quartos.

Mas Harry não fez nada. Queria ver se Louis tinha coragem de olhar para ele e pedir para ir embora. De olhar em seus olhos e ter a _coragem_ de partir.

Quando a tensão no espaço se tornou quase insuportável Louis respirou profundamente e fitou seu rosto.

"Quero uma carruagem." Ele disse firme. Seus olhos estavam azuis e escuros como um lago congelado.

Harry sentiu seus ombros encolhendo para dentro e se curvando sob seu próprio corpo como uma criança. Cacos de vidro cravavam seu coração sem piedade. O sangue de suas veias encharcou o tapete caro de Kellynch.

"Chame a carruagem, Malik." Disse sério e fechou as mãos em punho com o orgulho ferido. Zayn o olhou incrédulo, mas mesmo sem paciência Harry preferiu não fazer o pedido novamente. Não sabia se conseguiria.

Não falou mais nada. A culpa ainda estava entalada na sua garganta e o orgulho também. Depois foi apenas como ver uma memória despedaçada e cheia de imagens borradas.

Louis colocando as bagagens na carruagem.

Suas mãos trêmulas na maçaneta.

O contorno do rosto dele no vidro embaçado.

Louis partindo.

Harry tentava a todo o custo não se abalar com a partida de Louis. Foi uma escolha dele. Ninguém o compeliu a andar até a porta. Ninguém o forçou.

 _Amor_ , Harry pensou ironicamente. Louis ainda teve a capacidade de se declarar para ele alguns momentos antes. Quem ama não deixa. Quem ama perdoa. Seu orgulho o impedia de ver qualquer coisa além disso.

Queria convencer a si mesmo que o bolo em sua garganta que estava ali desde que viu a carruagem de Louis saindo de sua casa a dois meses atrás era apenas raiva.

"Precisa se animar um pouco mais." Liam disse ao seu lado.

Eles estavam em um bar na pequena cidade que ficava perto de Kellynch. Não um dos melhores que Harry já tinha ido. A maioria dos copos estavam sujos e ele não tinha certeza quanto tempo fazia que aquelas cervejas estavam estocadas, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que sua própria casa.

Sua mãe não olhava em seu rosto desde que os Tomlinson foram embora. A última coisa que ela disse para ele foi três minutos depois da partida deles.

"Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo." Ela falou tristemente encarando seus olhos com desaprovação.

Harry não sabia, mas fingia que sim.

O que não tornava tudo mais fácil. A mansão nunca havia ficado tão silenciosa quanto naqueles dois meses. Gemma não lhe direcionava uma palavra e fingia que ele não existia. Até Zayn evitava falar com ele.

O ar da mansão se tornou insuportável. Harry sentia a tensão em seus ossos, em seus músculos. Só precisa relaxar. E nada melhor para relaxar que...

Beber.

Liam o convidou e ele foi sem nem pensar duas vezes. As garrafas pareciam se multiplicar à sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que o liquido nelas contido diminuía desproporcionalmente.

"Liam, você me convidou aqui por que motivo?"

"Para beber." Payne respondeu.

"E não vê que é isso que estou _tentando_ fazer?" Harry disse sem paciência engolindo mais um gole do conhaque forte em sua mão.

"Não deveria ficar tão triste. A propriedade nem estava no nome dos Tomlinson e além disso, o Sr. Tomlinson deveria saber que nunca se pode deixar uma divida de cassino não paga, ainda mais quando o cobrador quer tanto a casa em questão."

"Não me lembro de ter contado para você sobre as preferencias do cobrador." Harry realizou se empertigando.

"Não contou?" Liam perguntou despreocupado. "Devo ter ouvido pela mansão. Você sabe não é mesmo? Até os empregados estão comentando."

Harry ficou com uma vontade enorme de esganar Liam até que as palavras mal pensadas saíssem por suas orelhas, mas Payne nem pareceu perceber seu olhar de ódio e foi cumprimentar alguém do outro lado do salão.

Olhou para seu copo vazio e suspirou.

Será que Louis sentia sua falta? Será que o odiava tanto quanto seus olhos transpareciam? Será que um dia o perdoaria?

Chacoalhou a cabeça como um cão tentando tirar essas perguntas de sua mente. Levantou-se tonto e cambaleou até o corredor vazio e escuro. Liam ainda conversava com o moço pequeno e esquisito que Harry talvez se lembrasse se forçasse um pouco mais a sua memória.

Deu mais alguns passos e encostou-se à parede fria e suja da taberna. Tentou controlar sua respiração que ameaçava desabar. Olhou para seus dedos gelados que lembravam os de Louis. Deixou o soluço preso em sua garganta escapar e o ar dilacerar seus pulmões comprimidos.

Sentia tanto a sua falta.

Queria estar em seus braços novamente. Queria sentir seus dedos pequenos em seu cabelo. Queria se sentir seguro e amado novamente. Se pudesse olhar seu próprio coração veria apenas as digitais de Louis marcadas nele.

Sua cama parecia diferente e desconfortável toda vez que se deitava. O que era bastante ridículo já que aquele era o lugar que havia dormido nos últimos _vinte anos_. A cama de Louis parecia tão mais macia que a sua. Ou era Louis que era mais macio?Provavelmente era isso. Sempre tão quentinho e macio quando estava dormindo.

Louis sempre acordava com o cabelo todo revirado e o rosto amassado e com marcas do travesseiro. Às vezes com um sorriso bobo e em outras tão mal humorado que Harry não podia nem abraça-lo. Mas, apesar disso, era sempre bom.

E tudo aquilo havia sido substituído por noites mal dormidas e dores em seu peito. Seu coração parecia que se contorcer dentro dele.

Mais de uma vez perguntou discretamente sobre os Tomlinson para Malik, mas o mordomo não cedeu. Harry não sabia onde estavam hospedados, não sabia se ainda estavam no interior. E se tivessem voltado para a cidade?

O peso do arrependimento e da saudade o partiram de uma vez só. A dor era física. Rasgava sua pele. Contorcia seus órgãos e dilacerava seus ossos.

Respirou profundamente e pegou seus pedaços do chão. Tentando colocar em ordem o que Louis havia bagunçado. Levantou cambaleando e foi na direção que Liam estava. Já era hora de voltar para casa. Achou-o do outro lado da sala apertando com força o ombro do rapaz estranho e cochichando nervoso alguma instrução.

Antes que Liam notasse sua aproximação ele conseguiu ouvir um pedaço da conversa em baixo de toda a confusão e conversas que estavam acontecendo no bar. Harry ouviu um tal de Sr. Hickmann sendo citado e mais algumas palavras irritadas que Liam dizia que pareciam sem conexão, mas antes que pudesse ouvir alguma coisa mais substancial o homem encolhido olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e Payne virou-se imediatamente.

"Harry! Pensei que ficaria bebendo." Liam disse parecendo tentar esconder o rapaz atrás de seu corpo.

Harry ficou em silêncio, ainda desconfiado pela pequena discussão entre eles. Liam também parecia um pouco nervoso com sua aproximação.

"Eu apenas quero ir para casa." Disse simplesmente. Suas palavras saíram um pouco enroladas, mas ele conseguia manter-se em pé sem dificuldade. A curiosidade o deixava num estado mais racional.

"Muito bem. Acho que podemos pedir para que preparem a nossa carruagem." Liam disse com um sorriso preguiçoso que Harry estava começando a odiar.

"Podemos..." Harry falou deixando claro que ele não se moveria do lugar.

Liam ficou parado por mais um minuto para entender o recado.

"Vou chama-lo então." Disse com um sorriso cínico e lançou um olhar bem claro para o rapaz a suas costas que saiu imediatamente.

Harry esperou até que Payne estivesse longe o bastante para que não pudesse vê-lo e se lançou na direção que o rapaz estranho foi.

Sr. Hickmann...

Sua certeza que conhecia aquele nome aumentava cada vez que o repetia em sua cabeça.

Sr. Hickmann...

Se não tivesse bebido tanto se lembraria.

"Hey!" Chamou na esperança que o rapaz diminuísse o passo, mas quando ele viu quem era que o chamava saiu correndo.

Harry acelerou e torceu para não escorregar na calçada congelada. Conseguiu alcançar o rapaz quando o mesmo virava a esquina cheia de neve perto da taberna. O álcool em seu sangue pelo menos o esquentava e impedia que o frio do lado de fora o atingisse.

Segurou a gola da camisa dele e o prensou na parede.

"Quem é você?"

O homem gaguejou e se contorceu tentando se soltar. Harry o firmou e apertou ainda mais o seu pescoço contra a parede. Infelizmente, para o rapaz seu senso de força estava perdido devido à bebida.

"Quem é você?" Repetiu ainda mais firme.

"R-Robert." Ele disse quase engasgando e sem ar.

"E o que você e o Sr. Payne estavam conversando?"

"Não, não..." Harry apertou ainda mais o pescoço do rapaz na parede vendo que receberia uma negativa.

"Sobre o que era a conversa?"

"Não posso dizer, por favor, Sr. Styles." O homem parecia desesperado para sair de sua presença e Harry agradeceu não ter bebido tanto e não conseguir impedi-lo.

"Quem é Sr. Hickmann?" Assim que Harry disse aquele nome os olhos de Robert se arregalaram em puro terror.

"O senhor... Como?"

"Quero saber quem ele é." Harry disse com mais ênfase apertando a camisa de Robert e ele fez uma careta de dor. A parede fria deveria estar machucando as costas do rapaz, mas o humor de Harry não era um dos melhores para se importar.

"N-Não posso dizer." Robert disse quase chorando. O medo que o rapaz sentia pelo outro era maior que Harry conseguia o fazer sentir naquele momento. Estava quase desistindo quando ele abriu a boca novamente. "Mas... mas acho que deveria ler as cartas que recebe mais _atentamente_."

Harry o olhou confuso por alguns segundos e de repente percebeu do que se tratava. Não, não poderia ser. Devia ser algum mal entendido. _Tinha_ que ser algum mal entendido. Deu dois passos para trás tonto, mas já não pelo álcool em suas veias. Seus ossos congelaram enquanto sua mente fervia de raiva.

Harry subiu correndo as escadas de Kellynch. Bom, o melhor que conseguiu em seu estado embriagado. Alguns empregados passaram por ele, mas ele bêbado naquela casa já não era nenhuma novidade nas ultimas semanas.

Abriu a porta do escritório com alguma dificuldade, entrou cambaleando e começou a procurar. Espalhou os papéis de sua mesa sem pensar no quanto talvez fossem importantes. As cartar de Thomas para Charlotte caíram todas no chão junto com sua consciência pesada.

Ele parou de lê-las alguns dias depois que Louis foi embora de sua casa. Era muito difícil ver as palavras de afeto verdadeiro escrita nelas. E também por que uma certa inveja tomava conta dele toda vez que as via.

" _Quando eu chegar a Londres..._ ", " _Assim que eu desembarcar_...", "S _eu irmão irá entender._.." É claro que Louis iria entender. Tinha o coração maior que todas as pessoas que Harry conhecia.

Não queria ser mesquinho e desmerecer o sentimento de outros, mas a preocupação deles parecia tão simplória perto da sua. Queria ter a mesma chance com Louis. Queria ter que se preocupar apenas com a distância ou então um irmão ciumento. Harry queria que o mundo fosse um pouco mais fácil para os dois. Queria apenas uma chance.

Procurou a carta nas gavetas, em cima dos móveis, talvez dentro de um livro?

"Malik!" Gritou tão alto quanto conseguiu.

Sua tontura não o ajudava. As letras pareciam se embaralhar e tudo parecia girar. Sua vontade era vomitar tudo que havia ingerido naquelas últimas horas, mas precisava aguentar.

Zayn deveria estar demorando apenas para lhe aborrecer ou talvez sua paciência não fosse uma das melhores. O caminho até ali já havia sido um inferno, Liam não calava a boca e a vontade que Harry tinha de esganá-lo era maior que ele poderia segurar.

Não queria acusar ninguém sem as devidas provas e também não sabia se podia confiar em Robert. Nem ao menos sabia se esse era o verdadeiro nome do rapaz.

Mas tinha a estranha sensação que o que ele lhe falara era verdade.

Ler suas cartas mais atentamente, Harry pensou novamente no que ele lhe dissera. Só havia uma carta que ele não havia lido. Uma única carta que poderia conter alguma informação útil.

"Zayn!" Harry gritou novamente e caiu sem equilíbrio quando tropeçou no tapete. "Droga." Resmungou limpando suas mãos.

"O senhor me chamou, Sr. Styles." Zayn perguntou despreocupado na porta sem nem ao menos se mexer para lhe ajudar. Harry desconfiava que ele ficaria do mesmo jeito até se ele estivesse sangrando no chão.

"Preciso daquela carta." Harry disse levantando-se.

"E qual seria essa carta? O senhor recebe várias cartas todos os dias."

" _Aquela_ carta." Harry disse impaciente. "Aquela carta que Louis leu e foi embora. A carta que falava que Uppercross estava vendida."

"Está na sua escrivaninha, Sr. Styles."

"Eu já procurei nas gavetas. Não está aqui!" Harry disse inquieto mexendo por todo o lugar quase em desespero.

Malik pareceu se comover de sua situação e se aproximou com uma calma irritante. Começou a remexer os papeis que ele tinha bagunçado na última gaveta.

"O Sr. Payne estava procurando essa carta com alguma preocupação, então achei melhor escondê-la para que ninguém... ninguém a perdesse." Zayn disse calmamente enquanto tirava a carta que parecia bem escondida atrás da gaveta e a estendia para ele.

Harry a pegou de suas mãos e sentiu um frio escorrer por dentro de seu corpo assim que as palavras começaram a se encaixar à sua frente. Seus olhos verdes se concentraram em apenas uma frase:

" _Sr. Hickmann deseja que o pagamento seja feito o mais rápido possível."_

Sr. Hickmann.

Mas é claro que ele o conhecia.

Harry não pensou duas vezes em avançar pelo corredor. Suas veias ferviam de raiva e vergonha por sua própria idiotice. Louis o avisou. _Seu_ Louis o avisou.

Como ele podia não ter visto? Como podia ser tão cego?

"Payne!" Harry chamou e bateu na porta do quarto de Liam assim que chegou lá e a encontrou trancada. "Payne!"

"Acho melhor o senhor se acalmar, Sr. Styles." Zayn que estava atrás dele falava com cuidado. Talvez notando seu estado descontrolado.

Harry bateu ainda mais forte na porta de madeira até suas juntas doerem.

"O que está acontecendo?" Liam a abriu com um sorriso meio assustado no rosto.

Harry empurrou a porta que estava a sua frente com força e entrou no quarto.

"Não quer entrar?" Liam disse sarcasticamente, mas Harry apenas fingiu que não o escutou.

A cama dele estava desfeita, talvez pensasse em tirar um cochilo depois de tanto bebida. Não seria ali, Harry pensou. Não mais.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou bufando de raiva e virando-se para Payne que ainda estava perto da porta aberta.

"É o meu quarto então agora estava—"

"Não!" Harry o interrompeu em um rompante. "O que faz aqui? O que faz em Kellynch?"

"Não acho que estou entendendo o que quer dizer." Liam disse parecendo confuso, mas Harry o observava atentamente. Seu sorriso cínico e irritantemente despreocupado ainda estava ali.

"Conhece o Sr. Hickmann, Liam?" Harry perguntou com punhos fechados tentando soar o mais tranquilo que conseguiu. Viu um vislumbre assustado no rosto dele que logo se dissipou.

"Não, não acho que o conheço." Disse dando de ombros.

"Pois tenho uma novidade para você: Sr. Hickmann parece te conhecer." Harry disse em uma alegria desvairada. Ele se sentia completamente desequilibrado e infelizmente para Liam, dessa vez, não podia culpar o álcool. "Eu tenho aqui uma carta dele, Sr Payne, na qual ele relata que mandou um dos seus "amigos". Veja bem, Liam, é assim que ele lhe chama. Mandou um de seus amigos fiscalizar a mansão Uppercross e saber se ela era válida para pagamentos!" Harry gritou cheio de ódio.

"Ainda não entendo o que quer dizer, Harry." Liam disse sem tirar a máscara maldita que envolvia seu rosto.

"Deveria dizer ao Sr. Hickmann para ser mais discreto em suas cartas, por que na mesma carta Liam, ele diz que mandou esse amigo há _cinco_ meses atrás." Harry parou e encarou Payne bem nos seus olhos castanho. Sua raiva era tão grande que ele podia mata-lo. "Sabe qual é a melhor coisa de se morar no interior, Payne?"

Harry disse se aproximando ameaçadoramente dele e esperou sua resposta.

"Não sabia que você podia considerar alguma coisa boa no interior, mas me diga Harry. O que é a melhor coisa por aqui?" Harry ignorou o comentário petulante de Liam para o próprio bem do moreno. Já era difícil o bastante manter suas mãos longe do pescoço dele.

"É que você sabe exatamente quem e quando alguém chega e vai embora." Disse calmamente. Diferente do que Harry achava que ele faria, Liam apenas sorriu. Zayn continuava na porta do quarto, talvez soubesse que o escasso controle de Harry não duraria por muito tempo.

"Sabe o que é mais engraçado de tudo isso?" Liam perguntou fitando seu rosto. "Demorou só cinco meses para você perceber isso. _Somente_ cinco meses." Liam debochou. "Mas acho que foi mais que o suficiente para que a amizade _indestrutível_ entre você e Louis acabasse tão rápido quanto começou, não é mesmo?"

Harry viu tudo ficar vermelho e de repente não conseguiu controlar toda a sua raiva. Jogou-se em cima de Liam e socou seu rosto tantas vezes quanto pode. Ouvia Zayn ao seu lado, mas o mordomo parecia fraco demais perto de toda a sua ira.

Somente por pensar que Louis havia partido por culpa de Payne. Pensar que Uppercross havia se tornado parte do trato apenas porque Liam havia colocado a mansão no meio do negócio o deixava cheio de raiva e conseguiu descontar tudo no rosto dele.

Até mesmo aquela parte que era culpa sua. Até mesmo a parte em que _ele_ havia ficado no cassino jogando e bebendo.

Harry não era um santo. Era _bom_ descontar sua culpa em alguém.

"Sr. Styles! Sua mãe está em casa." Ouviu Malik dizendo em meio aos socos e parou sem fôlego.

Levantou-se ainda meio tonto e se apoiou na cama. Olhou para Liam e fitou seu rosto banhado de sangue.

"Prepare um cavalo para mim e uma carruagem para Payne." Harry disse entre respirações entrecortadas. "Você não fica mais nem uma noite em Kellynch."

Zayn saiu do quarto e ele saiu atrás. Conseguiu ouvir algum resmungo de Liam, mas já não se importava. Iria atrás de Louis. _Seu_ Louis.

Porque por mais que Liam fosse o culpado da venda de Uppercross, a sua ainda existia. E era ainda maior que a de qualquer um naquele negócio.

xx


	21. Chapter 21

_"Não consigo me lembrar exatamente do porquê comecei a amar Harry. Foram seus olhos verdes e cheios de inocência que me conquistaram? Foi seu cabelo todo encaracolado e macio que encostava no meu rosto enquanto patinávamos pelo gelo? Ou então seu coração cheio de bondade? Eu não sei. Só sei que não tive chance alguma. Nunca tive chance alguma de não cair por ele outra e outra vez._

Harry se sentia um pouco menos confiante de quando tinha saído de casa, mas não menos determinado. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer para que Louis o perdoasse. Ter se ajoelhado e implorado no primeiro dia não adiantou, mas talvez o tempo tenha amenizado coração de Louis. Ou não. Lembrava-se bem como o amigo poderia ser teimoso como uma mula quando queria.

Mas não podia pensar naquilo agora. Seu estômago já dava volta dentro de sua barriga. O único alívio que tinha era no vento gelado que batia em suas bochechas vermelhas. Era melhor se concentrar no lado positivo e não desistir, ou então, se concentrar em não vomitar.

Puxou as rédeas do seu cavalo assim que chegou perto da pequena estrada de pedra que estava procurando. A quantidade de neve que agora a cobria era de surpreender qualquer um. Harry protegeu mais seu pescoço e induziu o cavalo para frente.

Louis havia se hospedado na casa da velha Johnson, Ele havia descoberto isso em um bar perto da cidade, depois de perder uma grande quantidade de dinheiro tentando arrancar a informação de um dono calado, mas extremamente sovina.

Não conseguia acreditar como não conseguiu pensar nos Johnson meses antes. Sabia da amizade antiga dos Tomlinson com eles e com a morte do Sr. Johnson era óbvio que a casa deles estivesse apta para acomodar uma família como a de Louis.

A velha e rabugenta senhora Johnson parecia ter um desafeto especial por Harry. Entretanto, ele não podia culpa-la, lembrava-se bem do gosto delicioso das maçãs que costumava roubar do jardim da velha.

Seu cavalo parou e relinchou ao lado da entrada. Harry saltou e caminhou até a porta com alguma dificuldade, a neve estava quase da altura de seus joelhos. Já estava na hora do sol se pôr e com toda a certeza não era o momento mais adequado de se fazer uma visita, mas Harry se sentia mais em um resgate.

Deu duas batidas estrondosas na madeira. Ouviu os cachorros latindo e alguma movimentação dento da casa, mas ninguém atendeu a porta. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Harry bateu novamente, dessa vez com mais força ainda e bem menos paciência.

A porta se abriu revelando a Sra. Johnson com uma carranca desagradável para ele, enrolada até o pescoço em uma manta velha e cheirando a mofo.

"Boa tarde, Sra. Johnson." Harry disse com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu colocar em seu rosto congelado. "Soube que o Sr. Tomlinson está se hospedando em sua casa..."

Parou esperando que a velha senhora esboçasse alguma reação de compreensão, mas seu rosto continuava ilegível como sempre foi. Talvez não tão ilegível. Harry se lembrava de sua testa profundamente fincada quando ela corria atrás dele tentando lhe dar uma surra.

"Boa _noite_ , Sr. Styles." Ela disse, evidenciando o momento inoportuno e depois ficou calada, pressionando os lábios em uma linha fina.

"Bom..." Harry disse já que não conseguira nenhuma confirmação. "Gostaria de conversar com ele, se a senhora puder chama-lo."

Harry esperou por alguns minutos. A senhora parecia se divertir com o seu sofrimento. Quando ele estava prestes a chacoalhar os ombros dela cheio de impaciência, ela abriu a boca.

"Os Tomlinson não estão aqui." Falou simplesmente e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

"Não estão aqui?" Harry perguntou confuso. Ele deu dinheiro suficiente para que o dono do bar não precisasse mentir sobre o paradeiro de Louis. Era ali. Tinha certeza.

"Não." A Sra. Johnson disse e quase fechou a porta bem no seu nariz. Harry a impediu com um braço.

"Sra. Johnson, por favor. Sei que tivemos a nossas desavenças no passado, mas releve, eu imploro. Preciso mesmo conversar com o Sr. Tomlinson. É assunto de vida ou morte." E aquilo era mais verdade do que ele gostaria de admitir.

A Sra. Johnson o olhou profundamente, sem piedade.

"O Sr. Tomlinson e sua família não estão aqui. Agora, Sr. Styles, se o senhor puder fazer o favor de sair da minha porta, eu ficarei muito grata." Ela disse friamente e fechou a porta em um estrondo, nem dando a oportunidade para que Harry a impedisse mais uma vez.

Bateu na porta novamente. Não iria desistir de falar com Louis. A casa era pequena e a probabilidade de ele ter ouvido sua voz era muito grande e mesmo assim parecia se recusar recebe-lo.

"Louis!" Gritou sem se importar com o escando que aquilo iria provocar. Harry bateu e bateu na porta até que suas juntas da mão estivessem doendo mais do que antes. Bater em Liam havia deixado seus machucados. Desconfiava até que um de seus dedos estivesse deslocado. Doía como o diabo.

Mas naquele momento nada mais importava. Louis iria conversar com ele mesmo que tivesse que partir aquela casa no meio.

"Louis!"

Deu alguns passos para trás e observou as janelas completamente fechadas com uma cortina escura. Uma delas se movimentou no andar de cima. Podia muito bem ser a Sra. Johnson, mas Harry sabia que Louis estava na casa.

"Vou ficar aqui até que você venha conversar comigo!" Ele gritou para o fantasma na janela. "Não sairei daqui até resolvermos o que temos para resolver!"

Quase não reconhecia a atitude de Louis. Ele era teimoso, mas não costumava fugir de nada e nem de ninguém. Talvez o que Harry fez tenha sido irreparável. Talvez Louis estivesse tão magoado com ele que não conseguia perdoá-lo.

Talvez... Talvez Louis houvesse deixado de amá-lo.

Seu coração parou de bater em seu peito por alguns segundos. Não. Ele não podia ter aqueles pensamentos agora. Se quisesse resistir ao frio precisava acreditar que o coração de Louis ainda era seu. Que o coração dele ainda o aquecia.

Harry sentou na escada de granito cheia de neve. Louis não o deixaria ali por muito tempo. A neve e o frio de alguma maneira pareciam estar ao seu favor. Seu cavalo negro o olhou e relinchou, inclinando a cabeça para frente como se pedisse para que ele montasse.

"Vamos esperar." Harry falou severamente.

A neve caia branca e perfeita na frente dele. Pequenos flocos que grudavam em seu cabelo e não derretiam. O frio estava mais forte que ele imaginava. Harry só esperava que a _nevasca_ não estivesse tão próxima quanto parecia.

O vento que antes parecia um presente dos céus para seu mal-estar, agora cortava sua pele sem piedade. A nevasca viera mais forte que Harry imaginara. Suas mãos pareciam não fazer mais parte do seu corpo. Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era que já não mais sentia os dedos de seus pés.

Deitou a cabeça na pedra, mas não conseguia nem senti-la. O frio estava o engolindo vivo. Tremia tanto que não sabia mais se ainda podia controlar seu corpo que doía por inteiro. Já havia percebido que fora uma péssima ideia ficar do lado de fora em um dia daquele, mas a força para se levantar parecia ter sido completamente perdida de seu corpo.

Era perigoso até montar no cavalo daquele jeito. Corria o risco de uma queda que provavelmente o mataria. O ventou forte bateu em seu rosto e gritou em seu ouvido mais uma vez. Harry estremeceu exausto.

Tudo parecia muito confuso e embaçado e tudo o que conseguia sentir era frio e sono. Muito, _muito_ sono. Sabia que não podia se entregar àquela sensação. Uma voz em sua cabeça continuava dizendo para ele resistir, mas era difícil. Era insuportável.

Seu coração pulsava lento e forte dentro do seu peito. Era o som mais assustador do universo. Parecia que um gigante estava batendo em suas costelas com suas mãos enormes. Tentando se libertar. Tentando deixa-lo surdo.

Harry abraçou ainda mais o seu próprio corpo para inutilmente se esquentar. Sentia-se lentamente perdendo a consciência. Lentamente se desconectando de tudo ao seu redor e só o que conseguia pensar era que ia congelar sem que Louis o tivesse perdoado. Sem que pudesse tocá-lo novamente. Sem que pudesse vê-lo pela última vez.

Quando estava quase desistindo e se entregando ouviu uma carruagem se aproximando. As rodas de madeira amassando a neve delicada e arrastando as pequenas pedras geladas pareciam o acordar de um sonho confortável.

Ouviu vozes e conversas que não conseguia entender. Passos se aproximaram dele. Harry queria erguer a cabeça e abrir os olhos, mas nem isso conseguiu. Sentia suas vias aéreas bloqueadas. Respirava abafado e rapidamente como se seus pulmões estivessem gritando em alerta para todas as outras áreas de seu corpo.

Várias pessoas pareciam estar à sua volta, mas ele não conseguia identificar nenhuma delas. Uma mão quente e enluvada repousou em seu rosto e o afagou gentilmente. Harry queria se livrar do carinho, mas não conseguia se mexer.

Naquele momento não estava pensando sobre o porquê de Louis não ter aparecido ainda. Só queria Louis. Só queria seu corpo quente abraçando o seu.

Estava quase caindo no sono quando foi erguido do chão e guiado para dentro da casa.

Quase perdendo a consciência quando sentiu o ar mudar. Quente no lugar do frio. Confortável e aconchegante no lugar da pedra dura, gelada e molhada em que ele estava.

Alguém falava com ele, mas a energia necessária para prestar atenção e entender parecia ser grande demais. Ele estava cansado, confuso, mas não mais com frio. Mergulhava lentamente na confusão e na neblina de sua cabeça.

Fechou os olhos apenas por um segundo.

Abriu-os novamente com alguém começou o sacudir de uma maneira extremamente irritante. Conseguiu murmurar alguma coisa que nem ele mesmo entendeu. Sentiu suas roupas molhadas sendo tiradas com pressa e depois substituídas por outras secas e quentinhas.

"Harry, não." Mãos empurraram gentilmente as suas para baixo, o impedindo de tirar as roupas novas como ele inconscientemente tentava fazer.

Tentou se concentrar com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Um quarto escuro, a luz de uma lareira. Mais de uma pessoa no cômodo com ele. Talvez duas. Esforçou-se para reconhecê-las, mas desistiu. Sua mente continuava embaçada e lenta. Seu corpo estava pesado e cansado como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma briga com quatro homens, duas vezes o tamanho dele.

O homem que não saia do seu lado dava instruções para outra pessoa que entrava e saía do quarto às pressas. Harry não entendia o porquê de tanta agitação. Ele só estava cansado. Só precisava dormir.

Tentou formar aquela frase em voz alta, mas de repente não sabia quais eram as palavras corretas. Não sabia se expressar.

Era o sono.

"Harry." Ele o chamou novamente dessa vez mais firme, quase como se estivesse brigando com uma criança. Harry abriu os olhos com dificuldade e murmurou sonolento. "Está me escutando? Olhe para mim."

Sua visão se tornou menos embaçada, mas bem lentamente. Balançou a cabeça e então percebeu que o homem estava a cinco centímetros do seu rosto. Quem era aquele? Por que estava tão próximo? Harry tentou afundar a cabeça no travesseiro. Só conseguia pensar no quão inapropriado era aquilo, mas então...

"Lou...?" Murmurou estranhando a própria voz que saiu arranhando em sua garganta.

"Não durma." Louis mandou o surpreendendo com sua seriedade. Seu rosto estava tão perfeito quanto Harry se lembrava. Seus lindos olhos azuis refletindo o vermelho e o alaranjado das chamas da lareira.

"Traga as toalhas quentes que estão na lareira." Louis mandou mais uma vez firme, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. Afastou sua mão que tentava tocá-lo, mas com gentileza. Louis o cobriu com cobertores grossos de inverno. Três deles. O peso o incomodou e ele se revirou desconfortável.

"E avise-me quando o médico chegar." Louis disse ainda sério enquanto o amparava para que não caísse da cama.

"O cocheiro tentará trazê-lo da cidade, mas não a chance que consiga é pequena. A nevasca está muito forte."

"Não quero saber! Quero um médico e quero um médico essa noite!" Louis gritou com raiva. Harry queria dizer para não se preocupar. Ele se sentia bem. Quase aquecido agora.

Louis colocou uma toalha quente em seu peito que irradiou calor por todo o seu corpo como se ele estivesse em um dia ensolarado. Estremeceu e começou a tremer levemente de novo. Quase reclamou, mas o calor era tão bem vindo que não conseguiu.

Harry tentou alcançar a mão de Louis, mas os movimentos dele eram rápidos demais. Ou talvez era ele que estava lento demais.

O rosto de Louis estava sério e concentrado com uma expressão que Harry nunca tinha visto. Maxilar trincado, testa fincada, lábios espremidos em uma linha fina e olhos profundos, frios e escuros. Nem olhava direito para ele.

Louis levantou a coberta pelo lado esquerdo e colocou outra daquelas tolhas quentes em suas costas e outra em sua virilha. Depois o cobriu novamente Tudo tão mecânico que parecia que eles não se conheciam. Que nunca haviam se beijado, que nunca se deitaram juntos.

Era como se...

Como se Louis não o amasse mais.

Harry engatou a respiração. Seus pulmões pareciam se recusar a funcionar normalmente. Soltou um murmuro cheio de angústia e se encolheu tremendo. Seus olhos queimaram e seu corpo inteiro começou a doer novamente. Em sua mente confusa aquela era a única explicação. Nunca pensou que um coração quebrado pudesse causar tanta agonia. Apenas dois meses haviam se passado. Apenas dois. Liam estava certo? Em seu estado não conseguia ver nada além daquilo.

"Harry?" Louis envolveu seu rosto com as duas mãos. Por que o torturava daquele jeito? Por que Louis não o deixou congelar do lado de fora? Seria um ato de compaixão. "Olhe para mim. Olhe para mim, _por favor_."

Harry revirou o rosto tentando se esconder. Queria sair daquele lugar e da presença de Louis. Queria esquecê-lo como ele o esqueceu. Será que teria encontrado outro alguém? A Srta. Calder? Outro homem que ele não conhecia?

Harry sentiu ainda mais o peso de sua ausência quando Louis se afastou dele, mas não foi muito longe. Retirou o casaco preto que vestia e o jogou na cadeira. Tirou uma bota e depois outra com pressa. Harry tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas a exaustão era muito forte para que deixasse.

Para sua total surpresa, Louis deitou com ele rapidamente. Levantou os cobertores grossos e se encaixou ao seu lado puxando a cintura de Harry com força para que eles ficassem completamente colados. Ele o abraçou como sua vida dependesse disso. Ajeitando a tolha quente em suas costas e em seu peito para que não caíssem, envolveu suas pernas e guiou suas mãos lentas até as costas dele. Harry tentou movê-las para cima ao encontro do rosto delicado que ele não via fazia dois meses, mas a voz séria de Louis o impediu.

"As mantenha aqui." Louis disse colocando-as novamente de encontro com a pele quente de suas costas. Com o tom de voz que usava Harry nem pensou em desafiá-lo.

Louis o abraçou ainda mais. Unindo seus corpos até que Harry já não soubesse onde começava o seu e onde terminava o dele. Sentia o calor de Louis irradiando para seu corpo. Era como derreter.

Começou a tremer depois de algum tempo, a sentir frio novamente. Escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Louis enquanto ele esfregava seus braços e suas costas. Apertou suas costas enquanto Harry ofegava sem ar novamente. Para seu alívio não na mesma intensidade que antes. Agora era um suspiro pesado mais para a vida do que para a morte.

Harry se encolheu e afundou seu rosto no peito quente de Louis. As batidas ritmadas do coração dele o acalmaram lentamente. Tão confortável e familiar que Harry quase podia fingir que voltara para seu quarto em Kellynch, com Louis sussurrando segredos em seu ouvido.

"Ainda se lembra de mim?" Harry reuniu coragem para perguntar sonolento.

"E como poderei esquecer?" Louis disse na medida em que ele mergulhava lentamente na escuridão.

"O senhor precisa descansar." Dr. Smith dizia na beira de sua cama. "Beber bastante líquido e evitar qualquer esforço desnecessário. Recomendo que permaneça em repouso por pelo menos mais três dias."

" _Três dias?"_ Harry questionou indignado.

"Pelo menos." Ele disse ignorando seu ataque e anotando algo em seu caderno. Estendeu a folha para Louis que a pegou avaliando-a. "Também não recomendo que o transfiram para outro lugar..." O doutor disse parecendo preocupado que essa seria uma possibilidade a ser considerada. A situação deveria ser mais problemática que Harry pensara. Até o doutor estava sabendo da briga deles.

"Não quero ser um incômodo, Dr. Smith e acho que podemos arranjar uma carruagem suficientemente—"

"Você ficará aqui." Louis o interrompeu olhando fixo para o quer que estivesse no papel, mas com um tom de voz que encerrava o assunto. "São instruções bem escassas." Louis disse sério virando-se para o Dr. Smith.

Já era a hora do café da tarde quando o médico conseguiu chegar. Harry já havia melhorado um pouco. Não tremia mais e o frio estava apenas do lado de fora.

Louis não estava na cama quando ele acordou e evitara seu quarto a todo o custo. Harry teve que ver o rosto da Sra. Johnson muito mais que gostaria.

"Bom... sim. São alguns alimentos que farão bem a ele e também há um chá que ele deverá tomar pelo menos três vezes ao dia. Não há muito mais o que eu posso fazer, Sr. Tomlinson. O pior já passou e o perigo também. _Mas não complemente_." Ele adicionou quando Harry abriu a boca.

Louis ainda não parecia satisfeito. Seu rosto ainda estava em uma fúria contida que Harry não reconhecia e seus olhos quase nunca encontravam os dele. Na noite anterior Louis havia ficado o tempo todo com ele. Harry sabia disso porque seu sono foi uma cadência de momentos lúcidos e outros que mergulhava na escuridão.

Quando a confusão finalmente começou a ir embora no meio da noite, Harry suspirou de alívio. Olhou sonolento para os olhos azuis de Louis que o fitavam sem que seu rosto estivesse mudado daquela expressão que tanto o apavorou e... E ali estava: a preocupação desesperada nos olhos dele que Harry preferia nunca ter desejado ver.

O plano dele já havia ido por água abaixo fazia muito tempo. Esperava alguma coisa mais romântica ou dramática onde poderia conseguir o perdão de Louis que tanto desejava, mas tudo o que conseguira fora um cansaço que não saia do seu corpo e a carranca assustadora da Sra. Johnson.

"O senhor parecia um defunto." Ela parara na ponta de sua cama quando veio entregar o seu caldo naquele dia.

"Obrigado, Sra. Johnson e obrigado também por abrir a porta para que eu não congelasse de frio do lado de fora." Harry disse com um sorriso irônico.

"Não poderia acolher um _homem_ em minha casa enquanto estivesse sozinha." Ela disse como se estivesse ofendida apenas pelo pensamento de tal ato.

"E nem um defunto?" Ela abriu a boca escandalizada e o evitou o restante daquele dia.

"Posso pelo menos adicionar algum uísque como acompanhamento?" Harry perguntou para o doutor. Qualquer chá o deixava enjoado.

"Sem álcool, Sr. Styles. Isso é muito importante também. Bebidas abaixarão ainda mais a temperatura do seu corpo." Dr. Smith disse arrumando sua maleta.

"E se ele ficar doente?" Louis parecia irritado com a inutilidade do médico. Havia ali também uma ponta de preocupação que obrigou Harry a segurar um sorriso.

"Dê os remédios normais dessa situação ou então me chame se o senhor achar que é algo mais grave." O Dr. Smith disse paciente. Louis parecia pronto para pular no pescoço do médico.

"Se _eu_ achar...? Dr. Smith posso conversar com o senhor lá fora?" Ele disse parecendo controlar seu tom de voz para não gritar.

Harry quase o chamou para conversar depois que o médico foi embora, mas achou melhor não. Vendo os olhos vermelhos e o rosto sério de Louis respirou aliviado percebendo que toda aquela fúria se direcionaria para o médico e não para ele. Conversaria com Louis depois, se tivesse sorte.

Harry olhou para a xícara de chá que pareceu o encarar de volta. Aquele não era um chá comum de se tomar em um final de tarde com o estômago vazio e com bolachas que não o alimentavam. Aquele era um chá que parecia ser feito especialmente para ele se arrepender de ter sobrevivido ao frio. Como uma bebida transparente poderia ter um gosto tão ruim?

"Mamãe disse que você precisa tomar tudo." Daisy disse parecendo ler sua mente quanto aos seus planos de jogar aquela coisa na lareira.

"E vocês estão aqui para se assegurar que eu não a desobedeça?" As gêmeas deram de ombros.

Elas vinham visita-lo com bastante frequência naqueles últimos dois dias. Jogavam cartas e traziam livros que todos sabiam que ele não leria, mas que se mostraram um ótimo apoio para o jogo de damas. Harry sabia que o motivo de ainda não ter enlouquecido naquele tedioso quarto era devido às duas irmãs.

"Você vai morrer?" Phoebe disse como se estivesse perguntando se ia nevar naquele dia.

"Pareço que vou morrer?" Harry perguntou cheirando novamente o chá e rapidamente afastando longe.

As duas olharam-no por algum tempo, como se ele fosse cair duro a qualquer minuto. Harry suspirou.

"Não, eu não vou." Disse. Prendeu a respiração e tomou um gole do chá. Aquele negócio arranhou toda a sua garganta até chegar a seu estômago. Harry estremeceu e afastou a xícara, enjoado.

"Você parecia morto quando o encontramos na escadaria." Daisy disse.

"É... Eu sei. A Sra. Johnson já teve o prazer de me contar todos os detalhes sobre minha aparência naquela noite." Harry disse sarcasticamente, mas então percebeu que as gêmeas pareciam realmente assustadas. "Desculpe. Estou bem agora não estou?"

"Ainda continua feio." Phoebe disse voltando a sorrir. Harry não conseguiu evitar em abrir um sorriso também.

Elas pareciam não entender o bastante para saber que ele vendera a casa delas em Uppercross, mas a família Tomlinson (ou pelo menos a parte feminina da família) parecia já tê-lo perdoado, ou pelo menos não o odiavam tanto quanto naquele dia em que a carta chegou. O que já estava de muito bom tamanho para Harry.

Até a Sra. Tomlinson veio lhe fazer uma visita preocupada. Ainda parecia magoada, mas seu coração era tão bom quanto o de sua própria mãe. Apenas Louis que evitava seu quarto a todo o custo. Harry nem pode ter dois minutos sozinho com ele.

Sempre que Louis entrava no quarto estava acompanhado ou da Sra. Johnson ou do médico que parecia ter uma paciência de ouro. Evitava olhar, ou falar com ele e seus olhos sempre sérios o perfuravam quando Harry tentava alguma aproximação. Até o frio do lado de fora era menos gelado que os olhos de Louis.

"E como está o seu irmão?" Harry perguntou tentando parecer desinteressado.

"Ernest está ótimo. Está aprendendo uma nova canção de ninar." Daisy disse com um sorriso maldoso para ele.

"Que ótimo." Harry disse não conseguindo esconder sua indiferença. "E o seu outro irmão?" Perguntou sem paciência.

"Louis?" Ela disse quase como se estivesse querendo estender ao máximo sua tortura.

"Sim, _Louis_."

"Hum... Ele está bastante irritado nos últimos dias." Bom, aquilo não era novidade, Harry pensou.

"Ele rosnou para Fizzy na manhã seguinte que você chegou. Quase que tiveram uma briga feia." Phoebe disse aos sussurros. Aquilo deveria ter acontecido quando Harry tirava uma de suas muitas sonecas.

"E por que motivo?" Harry perguntou curioso.

"Nada de muito significativo." Phoebe deu de ombros. "Mas evitamos o caminho dele depois disso."

"É por isso que ficamos no seu quarto é o único lugar que ele não vem." Daisy acrescentou a fala de irmã.

"Fico feliz em ser útil." Harry disse irônico.

"Louis sente sua falta." Phoebe disse.

"Ele disse isso?" Harry perguntou se inclinando um pouco para frente.

"Não." Ela disse simplesmente. "Mas dá para notar. Ele ficou realmente preocupado com você. Pergunta sobre a sua saúde quase o tempo todo."

"Em detalhes. É bastante irritante." Daisy acrescentou.

Harry se sentiu aquecido ao saber daquela informação, apesar de saber que Louis se preocuparia do mesmo modo com qualquer um que congelasse à sua porta. Fazia parte do seu caráter.

"Acho que tem alguma chance que ele venha conversar comigo de bom humor?" Harry perguntou pouco esperançoso.

"Talvez se doparmos ele com os remédios do Dr. Smith..." Phoebe disse parecendo realmente considerar a hipótese.

"E o amarrarmos em uma cadeira." Daisy completou divertida.

"Dispenso a ajuda de vocês. Acho que teríamos que lidar com uma fúria muito maior quando ele acordasse e não sei se estamos prontos para isso." Harry disse cheirando novamente o chá.

"Mamãe diz que ele só precisa chorar um pouco." Daisy disse com um ar naturalmente sábio dos Tomlinson. Harry não achava que seria tão fácil, mas era bom ver uma esperança tão simples como aquela.

"Acham que podem enfrentar a fúria dele por alguns minutos e pedir para que venha até aqui?" Harry tentou. Já estava na hora de ele e Louis conversarem. Se esperasse até que a raiva dele passasse, talvez esperasse para sempre.

"Até poderíamos, mas Louis não está em casa." Phoebe disse já começando a arrumar as cartas do baralho.

"E onde ele foi?" Harry perguntou se sentindo um inútil maior ainda por não conseguir sair da cama.

As irmãs deram de ombros.

"Não tivemos coragem de perguntar." A situação deveria estar mais séria do que Harry imaginava se as gêmeas não tinham coragem para fazer alguma coisa.

"Bom..." Harry disse colocando sua xícara ainda cheia de chá na mesinha ao lado da cama e afastando os cobertores. "Então acho que vou aproveitar a ausência dele e andar um pouco pela casa. Não sinto mais minhas pernas de tanto tempo que já passei deitado."

"Dr. Smith disse que você deveria ficar descansando e não sei se Louis ficaria muito feliz em ver você fora do quarto." Daisy disse.

"Nenhum deles está aqui para me impedir, não é mesmo?" Harry perguntou enquanto vestia um manto duas vezes mais grosso que qualquer um de seus cobertores. "E eu voltarei para o quarto quando ele chegar."

Ele só estava cansado de ficar naquele quarto abafado. Queria se movimentar um pouco. Uma caminhada pela casa não era diferente do que ficar em seu quarto.

"Louis vai te esfolar vivo se descobrir e a Sra. Johnson não parece gostar muito de você." Phoebe disse pegando o seu chá em cima da mesinha. Ela infelizmente não ia se esquecer daquela gosma. Harry suspirou.

"Sra. Johnson está me devendo uma já que me deixou congelar do lado de fora e... E eu as tomava por mais corajosas do que estão parecendo." Harry disse impaciente com toda discórdia.

"Não somos nós que precisamos ser corajosas se Louis descobrir que você ficou fora do seu quarto." Daisy disse quando chegaram à sala. A lareira estava acesa e o cômodo extremamente aquecido e confortável. Toda aquela ladainha sobre ficar em seu quarto era besteira.

Harry se jogou na cadeira mais próxima e esticou os pés. Voltaria para seu quarto assim que ouvisse Louis chegando. Brigar com ele ou desafiá-lo não era o mais sábio a fazer naquele momento.

"Então, quem embaralha as cartas?" Perguntou assim que as duas se sentaram a seu redor.

xx


	22. Chapter 22

_"Olhando para Harry enquanto ele dormia. Olhando para ele completamente vulnerável e gentil, percebi que havia encontrado o paradoxo que tanto fugi. Percebi que eu o amei até que me machucasse e então não havia mais dor, não havia mais agonia e amargura. Somente amor."_

"Vocês precisam praticar um pouco mais suas estratégias. Estão ficando muito repetitivas e eu consigo ver as novas refletidas em seus olhos." Harry colocou as cartas na mesa e riu. Ainda jogava com as gêmeas quando toda a família Tomlinson decidiu se reunir a eles.

A Sra. Tomlinson se sentou ao seu lado e começou a costurar e contar algumas histórias sobre as travessuras que Ernest e Doris estavam aprendendo a fazer.

"Podia nos ensinar em vez de ficar se gabando por conseguir vencer de duas crianças inocentes." Daisy disse zangada arrumando o baralho na mesa. Phoebe fez uma careta de desagrado.

"Acho que está trapaceando."

" _Phoebe!"_ A Sra. Tomlinson interferiu. "Não seja petulante."

" _Acho_ que ele está. Foi só um palpite." Ela disse fingindo inocência com um bico muito pouco convincente.

"Não estou trapaceando. Se vocês são péssimas nesse jogo não há muito que eu possa fazer a não ser ganhar." Harry falou se inclinando para frente com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

"Não estaria com esse sorriso se—" Ela parou assim que eles ouviram o som das patas de um cavalo batendo contra a neve do lado de fora e uma carruagem atravessando o portal da casa da Sra. Johnson.

"Acho que é o Louis." Lottie anunciou.

"Sim, seu irmão ficará feliz que ainda estão acordados." A Sra Tomlinson confirmou com um sorriso para os filhos e logo se voltou para ele. "É melhor o senhor voltar para o quarto, Sr. Styles. Não acho que o humor de Louis tenha melhorado nessas últimas horas." Ela sorriu suavemente.

Harry se sentia uma criança de castigo, mas se queria ter uma conversa pelo menos perto da civilizada com Louis, era melhor que não o provocasse. O amigo tinha uma paciência limitada quando estava zangado.

"Se a senhora puder convencê-lo a conversar comigo, Sra. Tomlinson estaria me fazendo um imenso favor."

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Styles. Falarei com ele ainda hoje." Ela disse com um sorriso amigo e gentil.

Harry agradeceu com tanta sinceridade que faltou apenas chorar. Louis não negaria um favor a sua própria mãe e ela poderia também interferir a seu favor quando conversasse com ele. Eles fariam as pazes. Harry sentia que sim.

Levantou-se para deixar o aposento com o coração na mão, mas parou assim que viu Fizzy esticando o pescoço em frente à janela.

"Há uma carruagem também. Não me lembro de Louis ter saído de carruagem, mamãe." Ela disse desconfiada. As gêmeas correram para a janela cheias de curiosidade.

"Seu irmão saiu com o cavalo. Deve ser alguma visita." Jay disse despreocupada.

"Tão tarde?" Lottie falou enquanto tentava também dar uma espiada na janela.

"Deve ser uma visita para o senhor, Sr. Styles." Ela disse. Harry abriu a boca para dizer que ainda assim era melhor que ele voltasse para seu quarto quando Phoebe soltou uma exclamação surpresa.

"São os Calder!" Ela disse tentando ficar nas pontas dos pés para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo na frente da casa. "Ah, não. Isso quer dizer que não vamos poder terminar de jogar?" Perguntou para Harry que estava tonto demais para dar alguma resposta coerente.

Os Calder estavam ali? E vieram junto com Louis. Então era isso que ele fora fazer? Visitar a Srta. Calder enquanto ele estava enfermo e doente em uma cama? Harry mal pode se aguentar em pé do choque de todas as possibilidades que começaram a se formar em sua cabeça. Era como receber um soco.

"Sr. Styles, acho melhor ir para o seu quarto se não quer que Louis descubra que saiu dele." Jay disse cuidadosa. "Ele está apenas preocupado com sua saúde."

Harry se sentiu fervendo por dentro. Fechou as mãos em punho e fuzilou a janela com o olhar. Se Louis se importasse tanto com sua saúde não teria ido visitar os Calder, não enquanto ele ainda estava ali precisando de cuidados.

"Os Calder vieram fazer uma visita a mim, não é mesmo? Então ficarei e darei as boas vindas." Disse e a sala pareceu congelar. Todas se viraram surpresas para ele no mesmo instante.

"Perdeu o juízo?" Fizzy perguntou sem delicadeza nenhuma.

" _Fizzy!_ " Jay a repreendeu.

"Talvez esteja delirando de febre." Daisy disse o olhando com desconfiança, ignorando a mãe.

" _Daisy!"_ Jay censurou nervosa. "Se o Sr. Styles acha que está bem o bastante para ficar, não tem porque voltar ao seu quarto. Tenho certeza que Louis vai entender." Ela disse pacificadora.

Harry não tinha completa certeza da reação de Louis, mas sabia que não haveria nada que o faria arredar o pé daquela sala, naquele instante, com _aquelas_ pessoas passando pela porta. Harry ouviu Phoebe falando algo como: " _Essa eu quero ver_ ", quando ouviram eles caminhando pelo corredor.

Louis não o viu de primeiro momento. Harry estava localizado bem perto da lareira e a porta bloqueava a visão de qualquer um que entrasse na sala para aquele lugar estratégico. Harry se sentia cheio de uma ira que não era nova para ele, infelizmente. O ciúme queimava dentro de seu estômago já fazia algum tempo. Os Calder entraram logo após com sorrisos e exclamações de surpresa.

Louis, no entanto, parecia extremamente cansado. Havia olheiras profundas e marcadas debaixo de seus olhos, estava mais magro e o cabelo todo despenteado. Harry quase se arrependeu por um instante de estar ali, mas quando a Srta. Calder entrou e sorriu para ele Harry sentiu seu corpo todo se revirar de raiva novamente.

Quando os olhos azuis o fitaram foi como ver uma granada sendo acesa e prestes a explodir. Louis congelou. Completamente. Comprimiu o maxilar e seus olhos escureceram mais do que a noite que estava lá fora. Harry o encarava com algum esforço, teve que admitir para si mesmo. Louis parecia pronto para ataca-lo, ou melhor, pronto para trucida-lo.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou com rispidez não deixando de encará-lo nem por um segundo. Cerrava tanto os dentes que parecia que seu maxilar iria se deslocar. Se Harry fosse menos orgulhoso, ou se se preocupasse um pouco mais com seu instinto de autopreservação, teria dado alguns passos para trás.

"Sr. Styles saiu do quarto para jogar baralho com as gêmeas. Acho que ele já está bem melhor. Ele não parece bem, Sra. Calder?" Jay interferiu a seu favor, buscando apoio e talvez até tentando relembrar a Louis que havia visita na sala.

"Talvez um pouco pálido." A mulher disse com uma despreocupação surpreendente. Harry viu o lábio de Louis desaparecer em uma linha fina.

"Posso lhe assegurar que estou muito melhor, Sra. Calder e fico feliz com a visita." Harry disse com o melhor de seus sorrisos fazendo um cumprimento para ela.

"O Dr. Smith lhe disse isso?" Louis perguntou entre dentes enquanto lhe fulminava com os olhos.

"Vou chamar o mordomo para que traga algo para vocês comerem." Jay interrompeu com uma animação forçada. Louis no entanto não parecia disposto a deixar o assunto de lado.

"Por que não volta para seu quarto, Sr. Styles? Dr. Smith recomendo _três_ dias de descanso." Louis perguntou sorrindo tão forçado que seus lábios nem se levantaram.

"Eu não faria uma desfeita tão grande para os convidados." Harry disse fingindo estar tremendamente preocupado. Louis torceu as luvas que estavam em suas mãos como se estivesse imaginando o pescoço de Harry entre seus dedos gelados.

"Tenho certeza que eles não se ofenderiam." Louis retrucou sem olhar para nenhum dos Calder para confirmar tal dedução.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Harry o desafiou. Louis deu alguns passos para frente parecendo pronto para arrastá-lo pela sala quando a Sra. Tomlinson interferiu novamente.

"E eu tenho certeza que estamos fazendo uma desfeita agora mesmo para os nossos convidados." Ela disse segurando discretamente o braço de Louis. "Sr. Calder, Sra. Calder, por favor, queriam se sentar, os lanches chegaram a qualquer minuto."

Harry não era a pessoa mais valente do mundo, talvez com sorte em uma contagem de mil, estivesse entre os dez últimos, mas apenas de ver que Louis havia convidado os Calder para uma visita em sua casa deixava Harry possesso de raiva.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala de estar assim que todos se acomodaram. Louis sentou ao seu lado. Parecia não querer fazê-lo (talvez com medo de não se controlar e mata-lo), mas as opções eram poucas. As gêmeas haviam sentado em outro sofá com sorrisos maldosos nos rostos.

Louis respirava pesado ao seu lado, com as mãos em punho. Harry podia ouvir o barulho do cérebro dele trabalhando para achar uma maneira de tirá-lo da sala sem que fosse pela violência.

Talvez ele tivesse acabado com todas as chances razoáveis de ter uma conversa civilizada com Louis, mas pelo menos havia acabado com a visita agradável da Srta. Calder. Bom, pelo menos por aquela noite.

Ele era um idiota com toda a certeza.

"Ficamos felizes em ver que está tão bem como o senhor mesmo disse, Sr. Styles." O Sr. Calder disse, mas parecia mais preocupado com os bolinhos que o mordomo acabara de trazer.

"Não deveria ter se incomodado, Sr. Calder, mas agradeço sua preocupação." Harry agradeceu educadamente.

"O Sr. Tomlinson disse que o perturbaríamos de seu descanso com uma visita." O homem disse parecendo ofendido.

Louis, ao seu lado, não parecia muito arrependido.

"Isso por que pensei que o Sr. Styles estaria em seu quarto _descansando_." Louis parecia controlar a voz com um esforço surpreendente, mas suas juntas brancas denunciavam qualquer tentativa.

"E eu realmente estou _descansando_. Com a diferença apenas que estou na sala. No lugar de receber visitas que o senhor foi buscar." Harry retrucou olhando apenas para Louis que continuou o fitando cheio de raiva, mas não negou sua indireta clara.

"O Sr. Tomlinson não foi até a nossa casa." A Sra. Calder interferiu. "Encontramo-nos na cidade e então soubemos da sua enfermidade."

Harry olhou surpreso para ela, de repente se sentindo muito estúpido.

"Ah... não?" Foi o que conseguiu dizer enquanto percebia que havia desistido de ter uma conversa com Louis para nada.

"Não." A Sra. Clader confirmou bebericando seu chá. "E já que entramos nesse assunto, não deixou de me ocorrer que faz semanas que não nos visita, Sr. Tomlinson. Minha filha sente falta de sua companhia."

A Srta. Calder corou com a falta de discrição da mãe e baixou a cabeça.

"Sinto muito por isso, Sra. Calder, mas como eu disse, encontro-me muito ocupado nesses últimos meses." Louis se desculpou.

Jay começou uma conversa mais leve com os Calder que nem Harry, nem Louis participaram em nenhum momento. Harry ainda se sentia um idiota por pensar que Louis havia ido até a casa dos Calder, mas refletindo um pouco mais não se arrependia de estar ali. A Srta. Calder lançava olhares demais para Louis, mas que ele não parecia notar e talvez – apenas talvez – um dos motivos fosse Harry e seu casaco um pouco mais fino que um cobertor.

"Você vai arrumar uma desculpa nesse instante e voltar para o seu quarto." Louis disparou para ele confirmando suas suspeitas.

"E por que eu faria isso?" Harry o desafiou orgulhoso demais para deixar de fazê-lo.

"Eu juro por Deus que irá se arrepender até os últimos de seus dias." Louis retrucou baixinho com uma voz ameaçadora. A conversa dos outros estava alta demais para que alguém ouvisse a deles.

"E o que irá fazer? Ignorar-me? Deixar de falar comigo?" Harry satirizou se aproximando um pouco mais. Louis suspirou irritado e cerrou os dentes olhando para ele pela primeira vez desde que se sentaram.

"Você está pálido." Louis disse e por baixo da raiva Harry pode discernir a mesma preocupação desesperada que viu nos olhos azuis no dia em que quase congelara.

"É o tom natural da minha pele." Respondeu com um suspiro tentando amenizar a situação. Louis não parecia convencido.

"Suas mãos estão geladas?" Louis perguntou sério.

"Não." Harry mentiu e tentou discretamente esconder suas mãos no tecido de sua blusa com medo que Louis percebesse suas unhas quase roxas.

Louis franziu o cenho e apertou ainda mais seus lábios juntos. Deus do céu, parecia que iria explodir a qualquer minuto. Seus olhos até já soltavam até faíscas.

Não era muito esperto de sua parte desafiar Louis enquanto ele estava daquele jeito, mas Harry já havia começado a fazê-lo. Parar agora seria admitir sua derrota.

"Acho que seria melhor começar a tomar parte na conversa dos seus convidados antes que eles desconfi—" Harry parou. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e uma pressão em seus pulmões, quando pensou em segurar já havia espirrado de uma maneira nem um pouco educada.

Fungou confuso por um instante antes de Louis se levantar em um salto.

"Acabei de me lembrar de que preciso passar um recado da Sra. Styles para o senhor, Sr. Styles." Louis disse o fuzilando com o olhar.

Foi a vez que Harry ranger os dentes. Era uma boa desculpa, ele teve que admitir. Não poderia recusar receber um recado da própria mãe que há essa hora deveria estar bastante preocupada já que a neve havia impossibilitado uma caminhada tão grande até a casa da Sra. Johnson.

"Lamento muito, senhor e senhora Calder, vou visita-los em um momento mais oportuno." Louis se desculpou e caminhou até a porta que levava para dentro da casa.

Harry queria teimar e ficar mais um pouco, a parte sobre a promessa de uma visita futura não o deixava nem um pouco animado, mas o olhar gélido que Louis lhe lançava foi suficiente para que ele se levantasse mesmo que a contragosto.

Despediu-se da família Calder e da Tomlison polidamente. As gêmeas murmuraram um "boa sorte" e pela primeira vez pareciam realmente sinceras em suas declarações. Harry caminhou com lentidão apenas para provocar os olhos furiosos de Louis.

Ele começou a caminhar pelo corredor escuro tentando tatear as paredes para se localizar melhor. Sabia muito pouco da casa para conseguir andar nela devidamente sem se perder. Tropeçou em alguns momentos, mas Louis não o tocou e nem ajudou. Harry apenas sentia sua presença atrás dele como uma sombra furiosa.

Estava encaminhando-se para o seu quarto (o único lugar da casa que ele sabia chegar) quando Louis segurou seu braço. _Apertou_ seria a palavra correta, mas ele estava muito perto para que Harry notasse a diferença.

"No seu quarto não." Retrucou sério e começou a caminhar pelo corredor do lado esquerdo o puxando com ele.

Bom, eles teriam a conversa que Harry tanto esperava ter. Só esperava que Louis não estivesse de todo furioso com ele. Somente por sentir o cheiro dele seu coração se apertava de uma maneira agonizante. A presença dele era uma tortura. Como conseguiu ficar vivo durante aqueles dois meses sem ele? Como conseguiu respirar?

"Entre." Louis mandou abrindo a porta. Harry entrou na sala e soltou uma exclamação surpresa. 

Estavam no quarto dele. Estavam no quarto de Louis. Uma cama quente e cheia de cobertores já estava arrumada, assim como uma banheira com uma água que ainda soltava uma imperceptível fumaça. A lareira queimava tocos de madeira recém colocados lá. O quarto estava confortável e mais quente que a casa jamais seria.

Harry ficou parado na porta sem saber o que fazer. Pensara que Louis o estava levando para o escritório ou alguma sala privada da casa, Deus do céu, não para o quarto dele!

Não que Harry não quisesse estar ali. Era de todos os lugares o único que ele gostaria de ficar, mas a postura de Louis não era uma das melhores. Seus ombros ainda continuavam tensos e mesmo sem olhar para ele, Harry sabia que seus olhos ainda estavam soltando faíscas.

"O que está esperando?" Louis perguntou com rispidez, mas parecia mais interessado nos pergaminhos sujos de tinta em suas mãos.

Harry não fazia ideia qual deveria ser a resposta para aquela pergunta então somente permaneceu em silêncio até que Louis o encarasse. Quando o fez, Harry abriu um sorriso falsamente singelo.

"Na verdade eu estava esperando velas e uma mesa de sacrifício. Isso é um pouco decepcionante." Harry disse sarcasticamente olhando ao redor tentando parecer magoado. Sentou no banco almofadado em frente à cama. Todas aquelas discussões estavam deixando-o exausto.

"Eu posso arranjar uma para você." Louis guardou os papéis na gaveta e começou a arrumar os potes de tinta.

"Aquele banho é seu." Ele sibilou por cima do ombro.

Harry tinha certeza que aquele banho não era dele. Apenas algumas horas atrás nem passava pela cabeça de Louis ir até o seu quarto para uma conversa. Quem dirá um banho em seus aposentos.

Harry deveria dar muito pouco valor ao seu próprio bem-estar, pois não conseguiu se conter antes que as palavras saíssem da sua boca.

"Eu agradeço, Sr. Tomlinson, mas não posso aceitar." Recusou o mais polidamente que conseguiu e viu os ombros de Louis ficarem um pouco mais tensos. Era quase prazeroso tortura-lo daquele jeito, ele tinha que admitir.

"E por que não?" Louis perguntou entre dentes.

"Por que o banho não é para mim, é para o senhor." Harry disparou. Louis deu um suspiro longo e logo depois sua postura se tornou hostil. Ele deveria estar se controlando _muito_ para não mata-lo.

"Não estou perguntando o que você pode ou não. Estou _mandando_ você tomar o maldito banho."

"Vamos conversar se eu tomar o maldito banho?"

"Não."

"Não é a melhor maneira de me convencer." Harry se ajeitou de uma maneira preguiçosa no estofado.

Louis deu dois passos para frente. Sua expressão estava contorcida de raiva, mas sua voz saiu perigosamente calma.

"Vamos conversar depois que de você estar devidamente aquecido, está bom assim para você?" Louis perguntou parecendo ter certa dificuldade em parar de cerrar os dentes.

"Vamos conversar sobre—"

"Harry, _por favor_." Louis pediu em um sussurro parecendo tão exausto que Harry não conseguiu dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Levantou-se silenciosamente e começou a tirar a roupa. Apesar de já ter ficado nu diante de Louis muito mais do que uma vez, se sentiu estranho de fazer aquilo sem ajuda ou com um clima tão pesado e tenso, mas se impediu de dizer mais alguma palavra.

Afinal de contas, nem sabia se conseguiria, sentia seu estômago dando voltas dentro de si. Louis havia dito seu nome pela primeira vez desde que ele estava lúcido o suficiente para entender.

Aquilo era um sinal que Harry poderia beijá-lo? Por todos os infernos, ele _queria_ beijá-lo. _Precisava_ beijá-lo.

Tirou cada peça de suas vestimentas e colocou em cima do baú que antes estava sentado. Não se preocupou em dobrá-las. A água quente parecia deliciosa demais para que ele perdesse tempo com tal atitude.

Estava com frio, não poderia mais deixar de negar a afirmativa óbvia. Sua teimosia, entretanto, o impediu que tremesse mais do que o necessário.

Sentia Louis o vigiando no canto oposto do quarto. Sua pele queimava lentamente só de imaginar os olhos azuis sobre o seu corpo. Tentou fazer movimentos mais sedutores, algo que atraísse Louis de alguma maneira, mas se sentia extremamente ridículo apenas por tentar. Era péssimo naquilo. Suas mãos pareciam extremamente grandes e suas pernas desajeitadas demais.

Nunca foi preciso que ele seduzisse ninguém em toda a sua vida. As mulheres sempre caíram aos seus pés aos montes e eram sempre elas as encarregadas pela sedução.

Colocou um pé dentro da banheira e quando levantou o outro escorregou na superfície lisa da parte do fundo. Caiu antes que pudesse se segurar em algo ou até mesmo gritar. Sua voz ficou presa em sua garganta enquanto ele mergulhava para frente direto para a banheira cheia d'água. Não teve nem tempo de usar as mãos para aparar a queda.

As lágrimas arderam em seus olhos. Harry sentiu uma dor aguda em sua bochecha, além da dor na lateral de sua cintura. Soltou um murmuro incoerente e ficou lá esperando que a dor diminuísse ou que os últimos segundos não tivesses existido. Seu coração parecia que iria saltar do seu peito.

Louis se ajoelhou ao seu lado. A presença viva de sua humilhação desastrada. Queria chorar como uma criança, mas sabia que pioraria toda a sua situação. Harry apenas virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se ridículo. Queria mergulhar na banheira e nunca mais emergir.

Louis pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos bem suavemente e o virou em sua direção. Harry colocou a resistência que conseguiu depois de uma derrota tão humilhante contra a banheira de ferro imóvel no chão.

"Olhe para mim." Louis pediu delicadamente. Harry ergueu a cabeça e viu o riso que ele tentava segurar no canto de seus lábios.

" _Isso_ você acha engraçado?" Retrucou falhando em manter um ar irritado.

"Se você tivesse visto a situação do mesmo lugar que eu vi..." Disse apertando os lábios para que eles não se levantassem contra sua vontade.

Harry jogou a cabeça para o outro lado e outra pontada pareceu perfurar sua cabeça. Fez uma careta de dor e tentou se livrar das mãos de Louis sem muito anseio de realmente conseguir.

"Olhe para mim." Louis pediu novamente com menos suavidade, mas o cuidado ainda estava ali.

Harry não tinha muito por que teimar. As mãos pequenas e geladas de Louis estavam acariciando seu rosto suavemente. A presença dele parecia irradiar uma energia quente e confortável. Ele podia ter acabado de sair da situação mais embaraçosa do mundo, mas seu corpo ainda precisava de Louis. Seu coração ainda batia por ele.

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos azuis que pareciam transmitir todo o carinho que Louis possuía somente para ele. Louis se aproximou lentamente, sua mão escorregou para seu pescoço. Estava um pouco mais gelada que a água quente o que fez Harry estremecer involuntariamente.

Sentiu o ar quente de seus pulmões atingir sua pele antes de seus lábios suaves. Louis beijou delicadamente a parte dolorida de seu rosto. Harry tentou controlar sua respiração alta para pelo menos disfarçar todo o seu desespero. Mas talvez o pulso em seu pescoço já tivesse entregado tudo o que ele tentava esconder.

Louis se afastou apenas alguns centímetros. Dois ou três talvez. Se Harry se inclinasse para frente sem muito esforço encontraria os lábios finos que tanto desejava.

"Melhor agora?" Ele perguntou brandamente.

Seus olhos azuis haviam praticamente sumido com sua pupila dilatada. Era bom constar que Louis ainda o desejava. Harry confirmou com a cabeça bem devagar em um movimento quase que imperceptível.

"Ótimo." Louis disparou simplesmente e se levantou em um movimento rápido.

Harry piscou confuso. Uma mudança bastante rápida, ele tinha que admitir. Louis estava com raiva, isso Harry conseguia ver bastante claramente, mas havia mais alguma coisa ali que ele não conseguia enxergar.

Harry segurou rapidamente sua mão e agarrou sua camisa de algodão. Não iria deixar que e afastasse agora que havia conseguido uma aproximação. Podia ser sua única chance. Podia ser sua última chance.

Louis se contorceu para sair do seu aperto. Harry segurou sua nuca e colou a testa deles. O rosto bem marcado dele estava contorcido. Louis parecia com dor, mas Harry não o segurava com força suficiente para que fosse culpa sua.

Louis ofegou mais um pouco cheio de tensão. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se contorcia para longe dele, suas mãos agarravam e soltavam seu rosto com uma certa possessão. Louis não estava lutando com ele, estava lutando consigo mesmo.

Harry não podia ter certeza se Louis ainda o amava, mas o desejo ainda estava ali, vira nos seus olhos apenas alguns segundos antes, e ele pedia que o amor também estivesse. Pedia que o coração de Louis ainda pertencesse a ele. Que houvesse espaço em seu coração para perdoá-lo. Um espaço pequeno, Harry não se importava.

"O que está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou quase em desespero tentando entender o homem que amava.

Louis respirava rapidamente parecendo com dificuldade de realizar aquela simples tarefa. Bufando e inspirando de uma maneira desesperadora. As lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e então ele pareceu finalmente desistir de lutar.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio e quando Harry pensou em repetir a pergunta caso ele não tivesse ouvido, Louis começou a falar:

"Pensei que estivesse morto." Louis ofegava sem fôlego com tanta dor e desespero como Harry nunca tinha o visto. "Quando o encontrei na escadaria. Seu pulso estava tão fraco, sua pele fria como a morte—"

Louis parou para respirar parecendo em agonia. Seus lábios tremiam. Harry estava tão surpreso por sua reação que não conseguiu fazer nada além de ouvir.

"Achei que... Achei que estivesse morto." Louis disse em meio às lágrimas, arranhando sua pele quando sua mão se fechou sobre ela. "Achei que tivesse me deixado. Não ouse me deixar, Harry."

Harry segurou a mão se Louis junto a si em um aperto mais forte. Talvez só para provar que ainda estava vivo. Talvez por que necessitava que ele estivesse um pouco mais perto.

"Nunca me deixe." Louis pediu com as lágrimas em seus olhas sendo derramadas aos montes.

"Não vou." Sussurrou contra os lábios de Louis cheio de preocupação. Louis soluçou alto e aproximou seus rostos. "Não vou, prometo." Repetiu mais firme para caso ele não tivesse escutado da primeira vez.

Louis agarrou seu rosto mais uma vez e o beijou febrilmente. Harry o puxou para mais perto, amaldiçoando a banheira que ficara no caminho dos dois. Não havia espaço para paciência nem para acertarem corretamente a boca de um ou outro. Harry sentia que precisava de Louis. Necessitava de sua presença. Dois meses haviam sido anos. Dois meses haviam sido sua pior tortura.

Louis envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e o apertou contra ele com certo desespero no gesto. Havia desespero em tudo. Na maneira como se beijavam, na maneira como um precisava do outro. Harry não se importava em ser alguém tão carente. Não se fosse por Louis.

Arrancou a camisa de algodão dele bruscamente. Louis o empurrou e parou de beijá-lo para tirar a calça rapidamente. Harry aproveitou para parar e observá-lo naquele momento em que ele lutava com a peça de roupa.

E ele estava lindo. Absurdamente lindo.

Seus lábios inchados pelo beijo, seus olhos escuros pelo desejo, suas mão que tremiam levemente. Louis deveria estar tentando controla-las e era de tudo o que Harry mais amava nele.

Quando Louis finalmente conseguiu tirar a calça e jogá-la para longe, ele entrou na banheira colocando um pé em cada lado de suas pernas e sentando em suas coxas. Harry sentiu o membro duro dele batendo em sua barriga e gemeu extasiado.

A água ainda estava quente e havia mais quantidade dela dentro da banheira do que no chão, o que já era alguma coisa para se comemorar.

Louis se inclinou lentamente e beijou seu pescoço, depois seu maxilar, até chegar a seus lábios novamente. Sua respiração rápida e quente batia contra sua pele morna. Dessa vez Louis ficou algum tempo dando beijos lentos em sua boca, chupando seus lábios, lambendo as gotas de água. Harry apenas permaneceu com a cabeça inclinada para trás e os lábios entreabertos. Somente aproveitando o momento enquanto durava.

Louis aprofundou o beijo e em um instante seus corpos estavam próximos, mas não pareciam próximos o suficiente. Harry deslizou sua mão pelas costas de Louis, tentando tocar em todas as partes da pele dele que conseguia alcançar. Gravar todas as suas ondulações, o roçar de sua pele, o lindo som que saia de seus lábios, que vibrava por seu corpo.

Harry abraçou sua cintura e o trouxe junto a si. Louis resfolegou surpreso, mas logo depois relaxou contra ele. Seus membros se tocando em uma quase provocação entre eles. Louis respirava excitado agora. Quando ele começou a se esfregar para frente, Harry o impediu segurando os dois lados de sua cintura.

"Faça amor comigo." Sussurrou suavemente contra os lábios finos. Os olhos azuis que ainda um pouco vermelhos pelo choro, o encaravam surpresos. Louis piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

"Não podemos." Ele negou balançando a cabeça.

"Claro que podemos. Eu _preciso_ de você Louis." Harry tentou o puxando para um pouco mais perto.

Louis apertou seus ombros com força e fechou os olhos parecendo que tentava se controlar.

"Não podemos porque eu não trouxe óleo." Harry teve que se controlar para não rolar os olhos até eles virarem para trás.

"Para os infernos com esse óleo. Podemos fazer sem." Ele retrucou irritado.

"Não, não podemos. Já tentou colocar um dedo lá, Harry?" Louis perguntou enquanto se afastava um pouco dele e pegava um pano ao lado da banheira.

"Não." Harry disse alongando demais sua resposta. Ele já havia pensado em fazer, mas não sabia nem por onde começar. Provavelmente acabaria se tornando algo constrangedor e estranho.

"Bom, eu já." Louis disse parecendo não ter vergonha do fato. Ele colocou o pano em suas mãos e apontou para si mesmo. Harry ficou alguns segundos parado, confuso com aquele troço na mão.

"Você pode começar." Louis disse simplesmente.

"Começar o quê?" Harry perguntou piscando várias vezes.

"Meu banho." Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e Louis suspirou. "Você disse que o banho era meu. Você tinha razão. Gostaria de termina-lo antes que a água esfriasse."

Louis estava parado lá, parecendo o próprio rei da Inglaterra. Harry abriu a boca para recusar, mas seria perda de tempo. Louis não parecia nem perto de aceitar uma recusa. Molhou o pano na água da banheira e começou a esfrega-lo pelo braço dele.

"E o que você estava dizendo...?" Harry disse ainda interessado no assunto anterior.

"Sobre o quê?" Louis perguntou inocente, mas parecia bem feliz em tortura-lo. Harry cerrou os dentes e suspirou.

"Sobre você e seu entusiasmo no começo da manhã." Louis rolou os olhos para cima, mas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

"Bom, eu tentei sem óleo, porque não trouxe o trouxe da sua casa quando saí." Harry se encolheu quase imperceptivelmente, mas Louis não pareceu notar. "Achei que não haveria problemas, mas estava errado."

"Você se machucou?" Harry perguntou realmente preocupado.

"Não, mas doeu como o inferno do mesmo jeito." Louis fez uma careta ao relembrar.

"Você colocou um dedo lá e não gostou?" Harry perguntou confuso não gostando em nada de onde aquela história estava os levando.

"Eu _tentei_." Louis o corrigiu e Harry descartou o comentário com um gesto na mão.

"E você ainda quer fazer isso?" Harry perguntou com cuidado.

"Sim." Louis respondeu simplesmente.

"Como você sabe que será bom?" Harry queria colocar as palavras em sua boca no instante que saíram. Parecia até que estava tentando o convencer de não fazer sexo com ele.

"Eu não sei." Louis deu de ombros despreocupado. "Mas ainda assim quero."

Harry começou a esfregar o pano pelo abdômen de Louis, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe. Louis não o tranquilizara nem um pouco com toda aquela história, mas o que ele sabia? Talvez não tivesse feito direito ou então não estivesse no clima certo.

Ele poderia deixa-lo no clima certo bem rápido, Harry pensou com um sorriso ardiloso. Inclinou-se para frente e abocanhou o mamilo de Louis entre seus dentes. Louis ofegou baixinho e se segurou em seus braços.

Chupou até que Louis estivesse gemendo no seu ouvido. Deslizou sua mão pela bunda macia dele e a apertou com desejo. Um fogo quente começou a percorrer todas as partes de seu corpo novamente.

Bom, pelo menos ele estava ficando no clima certo. Quando começou a escorregar sua mão para alcançar o membro duro dele, Louis o parou e se afastou com a respiração descompassada.

"Podemos fazer outras coisas." Harry disse tentando não entregar seu plano inicial.

"Não iremos fazer nada hoje." Louis lambeu os lábios e se levantou da banheira. Sua ereção estava bem visível assim como o desejo que ficara em seus olhos.

"Por que não?" Perguntou teimando como uma criança e se levantando também. Sentiu uma fisgada dolorida em seu quadril, mas decidiu ignorá-la. Pegou a toalha em cima da cama e começou a se enxugar. Havia ali também uma roupa para dormir, ele só a jogou de lado. Do jeito que as coisas estavam se arranjando Harry nem pensava em vesti-la.

"Por que você me desobedeceu. Mandei ficar em seu quarto, mandei ficar descansando, mas você ignorou."

Louis vestiu uma manta horrorosa e apagou as velas do lado da cama. Depois deitou no colchão debaixo dos cobertores. Harry deitou ao seu lado sem roupa nenhuma.

"E esse será meu castigo?" Louis riu ajeitando o travesseiro ao seu lado.

"Vou deixar você escolher entre isso e uma surra que eu estava pensando em lhe dar. Acho que você nunca deve ter ganho uma em toda a sua vida." Louis olhou severamente para ele. Parecia estar falando sério.

"Você pode tentar." Disse achando graça, mas o olhar no rosto de Louis quando ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro macio dizia a Harry que ele realmente tentaria.

Harry estremeceu. Era melhor deixar quieto até que ele esquecesse aquela conversa absurda. Louis estava deitado de barriga para cima e seus olhos já estavam fechados. A luz da lua e a lareira queimando as madeiras podres eram as únicas coisas que iluminavam o quarto agora.

Harry se aproximou só um pouquinho. Estava com frio e desconfiava que o corpo de Louis fosse muito mais eficiente no objetivo de aquecê-lo, mas não era apenas por isso. Era por ser Louis. Era por que de alguma maneira naqueles dois meses não conseguiu dormir nem uma noite direito. Era por que havia acostumado dormir com os braços dele envolto em sua cintura.

"Louis?" Chamou sussurrando assim que se ajeitou melhor debaixo dos cobertores. Louis murmurou algo inaudível para que ele continuasse.

"Tem algum modo que eu posso me redimir pelo que fiz com sua casa?" A voz de Harry soou retraída, mas a súplica em sua vibração era bastante clara, no entanto.

Louis o olhou com aqueles adoráveis olhos azuis que pareciam brilhar ainda mais no escuro.

"Não." Harry se encolheu e desviou os seus olhos dos azuis, cheio de vergonha. Talvez tudo estivesse mais perdido do que ele achava que estava.

O que ele fez era difícil de esquecer, é claro que era. Harry apenas queria ficar ao lado de Louis. Não queria rancor e raiva entre eles. Mas talvez ele tivesse pedindo demais.

Não estava ali para desistir tão facilmente, mas nunca pensou sobre o que faria se Louis não estivesse disposto a aceitar suas desculpas, o mais sincera que elas fossem.

"Não há nenhum modo que você possa se redimir porque não _preciso_ que se redima. Já perdoei você há muito tempo, Harry." Louis sussurrou abraçando sua cintura e Harry ergueu os olhos surpreso.

"Queria apenas ser capaz de ficar irritado com você por mais tempo." Louis suspirou parecendo um pouco magoado. Harry sentiu alguma coisa se quebrando dentro dele.

"Por que me perdoou?" Perguntou confuso.

Louis disse que fazia tempo que já o tinha perdoado. Quanto tempo exatamente e por que não foi falar com ele? Não que fosse sua obrigação, nem nada do tipo, já que fora culpa de Harry em primeiro lugar, mas teria poupado um bom tanto de sofrimento.

"Eu conto para você amanhã." Louis falou se ajeitando perto do seu rosto. Harry suspirou em deleite. "Agora durma. Você está com uma cara que não dorme faz algumas noites."

Harry pensou em dizer que ele estava com a mesma aparência, mas apenas suspirou cansado. Aconchegou-se no peito de Louis e suspirou novamente quando sentiu o calor do corpo dele começar a aquecer o seu.

"Espere." Harry levantou a cabeça quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu.

"Harry..." Louis repreendeu impaciente.

"Se havia me perdoado por que estava com tanta raiva de mim? Nem me visitar você foi." Harry acusou indignado.

"Por que você foi idiota o suficiente para esperar por mim em uma nevasca." Louis disse parecendo furioso novamente. "Toda vez que olhava para você não sabia se queria te abraçar até quebrar todos os seus ossos ou te matar por arriscar sua saúde."

Harry tentou esconder o sorriso no tecido nada macio da roupa de dormir de Louis (não quando comparado à pele nua dele). Louis beijou seu rosto e o trouxe para mais perto. Harry enrolou suas pernas nas dele e suspirou novamente. Suspirar, suspirar, suspirar. Parecia tudo o que ele sabia fazer naquela noite.

Tentou se lembrar de alguma noite que se sentiu mais feliz que aquela e – mesmo com o ranger da casa, o quarto desconhecido e todos os problemas que pareciam deixados de lado por hora, mas não esquecidos – não conseguiu.

xx


	23. Chapter 23

_"Harry é a única pessoa que confio para ver dentro de minha alma. Meus segredos, meus medos. Há alguma coisa nos seus olhos verdes que me faz derrubar todas as barreiras. E faço isso com os meus olhos abertos. Escolhendo dar cada passo, abrir cada porta. Escolhi isso. E não é maravilhoso?"_

Harry passou seus dedos na pele delicada da mão de Louis e sorriu ao ver os pelos se arrepiando pelo contato. Louis suspirou adormecido atrás dele e apertou a mão que estava em sua cintura, o puxando para mais próximo.

Acordara antes que o sol estivesse passando pelo vidro embaçado da janela. Louis ainda dormia silencioso atrás dele. A mão repousada em sua cintura e a respiração batendo em seu pescoço. Harry se sentia em casa.

Dentro dele havia o alívio de ter sido perdoado por Louis, mas ainda esperava uma resposta que justificasse o ato. Louis o amava sabia que sim, mas Harry não era idiota para pensar que somente amor pudesse ter feito o amigo abrandar o coração sem nenhuma explicação ou desculpa da parte dele.

Louis murmurou algumas palavras incompreensíveis na pele sensível de seu pescoço e Harry se encolheu discretamente tentando não acordá-lo. Virou bem devagar até que conseguisse ver o rosto que tanto desejou naqueles dias.

A maneira que Louis descansava fez Harry sorrir amorosamente. A boca entreaberta e seu rosto amassado, sonolento e pacífico. Parecia um anjo babando no travesseiro de algodão.

Harry não conseguiu se conter ao se inclinar para cima e beijar suavemente o pescoço quentinho e exposto de Louis e depois seu queixo. E depois suas maçãs do rosto coradas e com marcas de tecido. E depois seu nariz pequeno e pontudinho. E depois seus lábios entreabertos. E depois...

"Seu cabelo está me fazendo cócegas." Louis murmurou sonolento com um sorriso bobo e preguiçoso de começo de manhã.

"É o sacrifício que você vai ter que cometer pela minha saúde." Harry disse beijando novamente os lábios de Louis.

"Acho que posso aguentar esse sacrifício." Louis suspirou deslizando a mão por suas costas até chegar a sua nádega esquerda. Harry resfolegou, mas se recuperou a tempo de se esfregar na perna de Louis enquanto ele parecia sonolento demais para impedi-lo.

Era quase injusto fazer algo naquelas condições, com Louis tão grogue e desligado, mas Harry passara a noite inteira deitado nu ao lado de Louis e ele não tentou absolutamente nada. Sem mãos deslizando para lugares indevidos ou uma proximidade mais maliciosa.

Impulsionou-se para frente quase não conseguindo impedir que o desespero de seu corpo se tornasse evidente. Louis gemeu arrastado em seu ouvido.

Quase podia acreditar que Louis falara sério sobre a greve de sexo entre eles, mas acabou esquecendo tudo quando Louis o empurrou para o lado e subiu em cima de seu corpo pressionando seu membro com a perna e beijando seus lábios com certa ferocidade.

Gemeu e se impulsionou ainda mais para frente. O tecido (o maldito tecido) que Louis ainda vestia, era desconfortável e roçava em sua pele de uma maneira ruim. Harry gemeu contra os lábios finos, frustrado.

Tentou levantar a roupa, puxando o tecido nas coxas de Louis, mas uma parte dele estava presa entre o joelho do amigo e a cama. Deu outro puxão, desta vez com mais força e Louis quase se desequilibrou em cima dele.

Ele segurou os dois lados de seu rosto e os separou, parecendo ter bastante dificuldade no processo. Seus olhos azuis pareciam acordados demais. Harry suspirou.

"Não iremos fazer nada hoje." Ele disse, mas suas palavras não soavam tão certas como na noite passada (já que seus olhos não paravam de se direcionar para a boca dele).

"Nada de trabalho? Obrigações? Eu acho ótimo. Posso ficar o dia inteiro na cama com você." Harry disse na tentativa de desviar o assunto, mas falhou. Louis saiu de cima dele com a respiração ofegante.

"Você sabe do que estou falando. Ainda preciso resolver algumas coisas na cidade. Não consegui acertar tudo ontem." Louis divagou parecendo de repente muito distraído.

Harry o conhecia bastante para notar o desejo que ainda permanecia em seus olhos azuis apesar de seu esforço. Inclinou-se discretamente para frente e deitou na dobra do pescoço dele. Inspirando seu cheiro quase doce, mas não totalmente. Havia algo de diferente no perfume de Louis. Algo que ele sabia que jamais poderia encontrar outro igual.

Todas as fragrâncias espalhadas ao redor do planeta, o cheiro de milhares de fores, os milhões e milhões de aromas diferentes pelo mundo, jamais poderiam se igualar àquela suavidade e potência que dominava tudo ao seu redor.

Harry se sentia sendo engolido vivo por aquele cheiro.

Não parecia muito digno ser dominado daquele jeito, mas parecia certo.

Louis passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e soltou um suspiro que parecia que tentava prender. Harry levantou a cabeça para fitar os olhos azuis.

"Vamos conversar como você prometeu?" Perguntou querendo estender o tempo dos dois na cama. Louis passou o polegar em seus lábios lentamente.

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?"

"Por que me perdoou?" Começou, não se importando em ser o mais direto que conseguia. Louis suspirou e olhou fixamente para seus olhos.

"Conheci o Thomas." Ele disse simplesmente e Harry ficou alguns segundos apenas calado, tentando absorver as palavras geravam várias ideias em sua cabeça, enquanto via seu mundo inteiro desabar diante de seus olhos.

Quem diabos era Thomas? Alguém intimo, com toda a certeza. Louis jamais chamaria um desconhecido pelo primeiro nome.

Louis tinha um amante? Era por isso que não queria se deitar com ele? Seu coração pareceu se espremer dentro de seu peito enquanto sua cabeça trabalhava com as mil possibilidades desvairadas.

Não, não poderia ser verdade. O amor que Harry via nos olhos de Louis ainda era real. Louis não deixaria de amá-lo. Ou deixaria?

Afastou-se tonto vendo o quarto girar ao seu redor. Abriu e fechou a boca completamente sem palavras. Louis pretendia contar sobre o amante enquanto Harry estava nu ao seu lado?

"Você sabe quem ele é?" Louis perguntou parecendo alheio a sua expressão contorcida de agonia.

"E como eu poderia saber?" Perguntou rispidamente sentindo a bile em sua garganta. Ele mal conseguia respirar, mal conseguia ver direito.

"Não?!" Louis disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Estranho já que você já deve ter lido várias cartas dele."

Harry levou alguns segundos para conseguir encaixar as palavras ditas pela boca de Louis, até que fizessem sentido.

"Do que você está falando?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Thomas Crane. O pretendente da minha irmã Charlotte, que você não fez questão nenhuma de me contar." A voz de Louis era séria e firme.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry sentia um alívio enorme tomar conta de todas as partes do seu corpo, um frio gelado subia pelo seu estômago. Ele estava _muito_ ferrado.

Abriu e fechou a boca pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Ficar tão sem palavras somente meia hora depois de se acordar não deveria ser um bom sinal.

"Ah... pretendente?" Harry disse tentando se fazer de desentendido.

"Sim, pretendente." Louis confirmou. "Sei que ela se comunicava com ele por cartas e que você sabia o que estava acontecendo."

"Lou..." Harry disse arrastado e se encolhendo em seu lugar. Era incrível como Louis não estava subindo pelas paredes. Será que o pobre Thomas ainda estaria vivo?

Abriu a boca para começar uma desculpa que seria, com toda a certeza, muito pouco convincente, mas Louis o interrompeu.

"Tem algo a me dizer sobre isso?" Louis perguntou levantando um pouco o queixo.

"Sim..." Harry disse devagar pensando em algo inteligente para dizer, porque se negasse seria muito pior. "Eu iria contar a você."

Louis inclinou a cabeça para o lado e levantou as sobrancelhas. Talvez aquela não fosse a frase correta, Harry pensou, então tentou de novo:

"Gemma estava desconfiada e pediu que eu não contasse nada para você. Quando fui conversar com a sua irmã, ela me implorou para que guardasse segredo por um tempo. Pelo menos, enquanto o rapaz estava na marinha—" Harry continuou atropelando as palavras por algum tempo, até que Louis colocasse dois dedos em seus lábios, o calando.

Seu rosto não estava mais sério e inflexível coo no começo da conversa. Um leve sorriso dançava em seus lábios finos. Mas mesmo assim, Harry quase não pode se aguentar. Tinha que terminar suas explicações.

"Eu tomei todas as providências necessárias para que a reputação de sua irmã permanecesse intacta—" Harry continuou, com sua voz saindo meio abafada pelos dois dedos de Louis em sua boca.

"Eu sei." Louis o interrompeu. "E sei também que você foi o intermediário entre as cartas." Ele disse suavemente.

"É claro que sim! Você faria o mesmo por Gemma." Harry disse rapidamente.

"Eu definitivamente faria algo por Gemma se ela estivesse na mesma situação, mas, definitivamente, não seria escondendo o assunto do _irmão_ dela." Louis disse, mas o sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios.

"Não queria que se aborrecesse com sua irmã." Harry justificou.

Louis parou de tentar segurar seu sorriso. Seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar.

"Fui injusto quando disse que você não se importava com as pessoas ao seu redor. Você faz isso." Louis olhou amorosamente para ele e retirou um cachinho de seu rosto antes de continuar. "Conversei com ele assim que chegou a Londres. Ele parece ser um bom e respeitável rapaz. Um pouco cego demais pela paixão, mas quem sou eu para condená-lo, não é mesmo?"

Louis sorriu culpado e Harry conseguiu suspirar aliviado. Não só por ele mesmo, mas por Lottie também. A menina merecia casar com alguém que amasse.

"Então, fiz a coisa certa?" Ele perguntou sabendo que estava abusando da sua sorte.

"Eu não disse isso." Louis respondeu sério. "Disse apenas que você se importa com as pessoas ao seu redor... De uma maneira pouco inteligente e errada, mas se importa."

Harry quase se afogou. Podia jurar que eles estavam falando sobre seus méritos há algum tempo atrás. Será que não poderiam voltar a isso?

"Mas isso ainda não explica por que me perdoou." Harry concluiu confuso.

"Não explica? Achei que seria um bom motivo." Louis disse erguendo os olhos para o alto, pensativo.

Harry viveu com Louis praticamente sua vida inteira e por mais que o amigo fosse um bom mentiroso, ainda deixava suas pistas no caminho.

"Conte-me." Pediu apertando os dois lados da cintura dele. Louis deu um suspiro e seus olhos azuis não escondiam as lágrimas presas nele.

"Sei o que fez pela minha família por todos esses anos." Louis disse com a voz carregada. Quase como se estivesse segurando para que toda a emoção não transparecesse em sua vibração.

Harry piscou algumas vezes tentando se recordar de algo significativo. Vender Uppercross não deveria estar na lista dele.

Os olhos azuis pareceram notar a confusão em seu rosto. Louis passou a mão pela sua maçã do rosto tão afetuosamente que Harry se inclinou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Sei que você estava pagando as dívidas de Uppercross. As dívidas que meu pai fez enquanto ainda estava vivo e uma parte do imposto da mansão." Louis se aproximou dele quase sentando em seu colo.

"Como você sabe disso?" Harry abriu os olhos e perguntou espantado.

"Logo depois que sai de Kellynch..." Ele fez uma careta parecendo agoniado. As lembranças deveriam ser tão difíceis quanto eram para Harry. "Logo depois... Fui falar com o contador e nada parecia se encaixar. As minhas contas e as deles não eram em nada iguais. Então, o induzi a me dizer algumas coisas." Louis sorriu parecendo muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Harry piscou algumas vezes absorvendo a informação.

"Induziu ou _forçou_?"

"Eu fiz o que precisava para conseguir a informação." Louis disse dando de ombros.

"E posso saber se meu covarde contador continua vivo para que eu possa demiti-lo?" Harry perguntou rispidamente.

"Não se irrite com ele, o pobre não teve culpa."

"Sei que ele não teve culpa. O culpado é você! Mas como não posso, ou melhor, não _consigo_ , me livrar de você, preciso descontar em alguém." Harry disse de repente se sentindo muito furioso.

Louis abriu um sorriso irritantemente perfeito, mas depois se aproximou pegando o seu rosto com as mãos e deslizando calmamente o polegar pelo desenho de seus lábios.

A verdade é que Harry por muito tempo pensou que Louis ficaria furioso se descobrisse que ele pagava boa parte da mansão de Uppercross. Ele era bastante orgulhoso para aceitar tão bem uma caridade direcionada a sua família.

"Não fiz isso por caridade." Disse rapidamente, mas não tão suavemente como deveria.

Ele fez por...

Ele fez por amor.

Mesmo não sabendo daquilo na época.

"Eu sei." Louis disse olhando seriamente para seu rosto. "E quando descobri quis matar você, mas do que queria antes, tenho que admitir. Eu estava furioso. Queria ir a sua casa e devolver cada centavo—"

"Eu não iria aceitar nunca." Harry disse e Louis franziu o cenho para ele pela interrupção.

"Sim, eu sei, mas mesmo assim fui. E quando eu estava na carruagem chacoalhando de raiva e pelas pedras da rua, notei que não estava com raiva de você." Louis passou a mão pelos seus cachos, tão hipnotizado quanto naquele primeiro dia que o fez. Quando estava bêbado há alguns meses atrás.

Olhando para ele ali. Só olhando para ele. Harry percebeu que pareciam anos desde o acontecimento. Séculos. Décadas. Ele o amaria para sempre.

"Estava com raiva de mim." Louis concluiu suavemente. "Por que eu sei que não fez isso por caridade."

Aquilo parecia encerrar tudo.

Louis sabia.

É claro que sim.

"Não posso odiá-lo, Harry. Não faz parte de quem eu sou e nunca vai fazer." Louis abriu um sorriso doce e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Harry franziu o cenho e se inclinou para trás fugindo do contato.

Aquilo não parecia certo. Louis o havia perdoado porque ele vinha pagando a mansão há vários anos? Era certamente alguma coisa para ficar agradecido, mas ele vendeu Uppercross! Ou melhor, perdeu em uma aposta em um jogo do cassino.

Mas o que ele estava pensando? Louis havia o perdoado. Aquilo não era o mais importante? Mesmo assim, não conseguiu conter a sua boca de pronunciar as palavras:

"Não entendo." Disse apertando os lábios tarde demais.

"O quê você não entende?"

"Você não me perdoou por Uppercross." Disse um pouco ríspido demais, sentindo-se como uma criança mimada.

"É claro que sim. Acabo de dizer isso." Louis afirmou sem entender.

"Não quero que me perdoe por que ajudei você com as contas da mansão." Ele deveria calar a boca. Parecia até que o estava convencendo a não perdoá-lo.

"E não o fiz. Ofende-me você pensar assim." Louis disse olhando sério para o seu rosto parecendo bastante ultrajado.

"Quero que me perdoe por quem eu sou, não por algo que fiz." Harry tentou se explicar e pareceu o certo a se dizer, porque no mesmo momento Louis abriu um sorriso que poderia derreter toda a neve do lado de fora.

"O que você é também são as coisas que faz." Louis deslizou os dedos por entre seus cachos mais uma vez e sentou em seu colo.

Harry – pela primeira vez naquele dia – ficou feliz por Louis estar usando alguma roupa. Não queria acabar distraído, ainda não se sentia convencido pela explicação dele.

Louis pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos, o obrigando a olhar para os olhos azuis.

"Harry... Você cometeu um erro. Um erro grande e estúpido, mas o que você fez por Lottie, o que fez por minha família durante todos esses anos..." Os olhos dele se aguaram, mas Louis não os desviou dos seus. Aquela parecia ser a maior demonstração de força que Harry já vira.

"O que estou tentando dizer... é que meu amor por você sempre será maior que a minha raiva. Muito, _muito_ maior." Louis sorriu amorosamente para Harry. Nunca desviando dos seus olhos verdes. Parecendo tentar decorar todos os detalhes de seu rosto.

Harry sentia que deveria falar que o amava, que morreria por ele e que seus pulmões não funcionariam em sua ausência. Sentia que deveria colocar seu coração exposto, vulnerável e ainda pingando gotas de sangue quente, bem ali, no meio dos dois.

Ou simplesmente uma declaração mais simples. Apenas um " _eu te amo_ ". Louis saberia. Louis conseguiria ouvir a verdade pelo seu tom de voz. Pelas lágrimas que talvez caíssem de seus olhos, ou então pelo sorriso em seu rosto. Harry _sentia_ que deveria falar.

Mas não o fez.

Um vento gelado entrou pela gola de sua camisa e Harry se arrepiou de frio. Seu cavalo continuava andando pela estrada coberta de neve sem nenhuma preocupação.

"Você tem certeza que colocou roupas o suficiente?" Louis perguntou com o rosto contorcido de preocupação.

Harry segurou o riso em seus lábios, era capaz de Louis querer voltar para a casa da Sra. Johnson, mesmo depois da luta que foi convencê-lo daquele pequeno passeio. Quase não conseguiu, mas graças à interferência da Sra. Tomlinson o trabalho foi mais fácil.

Havia dito para ele que sua mãe deveria estar tremendamente preocupada e se ele não fosse vê-la poderia afetar seus nervos delicados. Louis parecia não ter argumentos contra aquilo.

"Tenho. Pare de se preocupar, já estamos chegando." Harry tentou tranquiliza-lo. Uma tarefa que parecia, se não impossível, bastante improvável.

Louis apertou os lábios, parecia que tentava se controlar para não puxar ele mesmo as rédeas do cavalo para que voltassem o mais rápido possível.

"Não estamos chegando. Faltam muitas milhas para chegarmos a Kellynch. Foi estupidez termos vindo de tão longe, você ainda me parece um pouco pálido." Louis resmungou ao lado dele.

"Estou bem." Harry disse pela vigésima vez naquela manhã. "E estamos sim quase chegando porque não estamos indo para Kellynch."

Louis o olhou com a boca aberta e os olhos azuis repletos de confusão.

"Como não? Você disse que estava preocupado com sua mãe. É por isso que estamos aqui!"

"Disse isso para que você concordasse em me deixar sair de casa." Harry disse sabendo que estava abusando da paciência bastante limitada de Louis.

A verdade era que Harry não mentiu totalmente sobre sua mãe. Ela deveria estar mesmo preocupada, mas ele sabia que ela poderia viver mais algumas horas sem notícias suas.

E o que ele viera fazer ali não podia esperar.

"E onde estamos indo?" Louis perguntou com os olhos expelindo faíscas.

"Para a casa dos Abshire." Harry respondeu simplesmente.

"E qual é o assunto que você tem para tratar com os Abshire essa hora da manhã, depois de ter saído de uma hipotermia que poderia tê-lo matado?" Louis disse com seu tom de voz crescendo perigosamente a cada palavra que saída de sua boca.

"Não seja tão dramático. Não foi tão ruim assim." Louis abriu a boca para retrucar, mas seu cavalo marrom resfolegou nervoso e deu alguns passos para frente e para o lado. Harry ficou agradecido pelo cavalo sensível que parecia não gostar muito de discussões.

"Venha. Estamos na metade do caminho, voltar agora seria perda de tempo." Harry pediu já direcionando o seu cavalo para frente. Sem deixar que Louis terminasse aquela briga que com toda a certeza ele sairia perdendo.

Louis espremeu mais uma vez os lábios, parecendo incerto de qual caminho prosseguir ou então com vontade de mata-lo ali mesmo para que pudesse leva-lo para o ar aquecido de dentro da casa da Sra. Johnson.

Levaram meia hora para chegar aonde Harry pretendia leva-los. Louis bufava o caminho inteiro e lançava-o olhares de canto para saber se não estava tremendo ou a ponto de cair do cavalo. Harry teria rido se não fosse uma enorme ameaça para sua saúde física.

Finalmente eles chegaram ao imenso jardim dos Abshire. Era muito mais colorido e surpreendente na primavera, Harry tinha que admitir. Mas havia uma certa melancolia poética nas camadas de gelo cobrindo toda a grama. Ele riu com o próprio pensamento, Louis estava influenciando-o muito mais que pensara.

"O que tem de tão engraçado?" Louis perguntou mal-humorado ao seu lado.

"Não é nada." Harry mentiu tentando esconder o sorriso.

Eles chegaram à porta da frente e amarraram os cavalos na viga perto das escadas. O tempo estava melhor aquele dia. O sol parecia se esforçar verdadeiramente para sair de entre as nuvens. Era, provavelmente, o dia mais bonito de todo aquele mês.

Pararam em frente a enorme porta de madeira. A mansão não era tão grande como Kellynch, mas Harry sempre a considerou muito mais bonita. Antes de morrer, era o Sr. Abshire que cuidava do jardim pessoalmente e a casa era zelada com tanto amor e carinho que não havia se deteriorado nem um pouquinho desde a compra pela família.

Harry abriu um sorriso para Louis que estava ao seu lado.

"Não vai bater?" Ele perguntou direcionando o olhar para a argola de ferro com desenhos fundidos, na altura de seu rosto.

"Sim, ou..." Harry fingiu pensar um pouco depois se inclinou sobre o corpo de Louis, avançando alguns passos para encurralá-lo contra o corrimão alguns centímetros atrás dele.

"O que está fazendo? Perdeu o juízo?" Louis perguntou parecendo assustado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. Harry abriu ainda mais o sorriso que parecia não querer desaparecer de seu rosto.

"Talvez..." Harry falou dando de ombros. Louis olhava ao redor deles como se uma multidão pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento com estacas e fogo. "Eu faria isso se tivesse perdido?"

Harry beijou Louis antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma palavra. Louis resistiu no começo, parecendo cheio de tensão e medo, mas logo relaxou em seus braços. Harry não saberia dizer que seria por causa de sua confiança nele, ou por que o beijo estava os deixando indescritivelmente atordoados.

Lambeu e mordiscou o canto dos lábios de Louis enquanto tentava tirar a chave do bolso. Encostou o corpo dele contra a porta e levou uns bons minutos para achar o buraco da fechadura.

Estava colocando todo o seu desespero naquele beijo. Todo o seu desejo incontrolável, porque quando passasse por aquele porta queria fazer as coisas direito e, para isso, sabia que teria que ter paciência.

Louis gemeu contra a sua boca e segurou seus ombros com força quando ele se esfregou em seu membro. Ele já estava com uma ereção bem grande debaixo das roupas, mas Harry não podia condená-lo. A sua estava vergonhosamente maior.

Abriu a porta e abraçou a cintura de Louis o puxando delicadamente do chão. Eles pararam de se beijar e os olhos azuis o encaravam com certa confusão e paixão. Dois passos foram o suficiente para que entrassem.

Louis o ajudou esticando a mão e fechando a porta. Harry colocou seus pés novamente no chão. Não conseguindo conter o impulso de beijar suavemente seus lábios no processo.

"Você tem a chave?" Louis perguntou em uma confusão deliciosa. Harry confirmou com um movimento. "Você tem a chave da casa dos Abshire...?"

"Não." Ele negou balançando a cabeça e mordendo os lábios. "Eu tenho a chave da casa do _Sr. Tomlinson_."

Louis abriu e fechou a boca sem palavras. Depois começou a balançar a cabeça, como Harry sabia que ele faria.

"Não, não posso aceitar."

"Tarde demais para isso. A casa já está em seu nome." Harry abriu um sorriso maroto, balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás.

Louis olhou em volta. A mansão estava toda do jeito que eles conheciam. Talvez a única diferença fosse os móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos, mas Harry não era um observador muito experiente para ter certeza se havia algo mais fora do lugar.

"Não quero a mansão, Harry. Eu já perdoei você. E mesmo se não tivesse perdoado, não poderia aceita-la." Louis disse sério. Sua voz ecoava nos corredores vazios.

"Por que não?"

" _Por que não?_ " Louis repetiu como se fosse a pergunta mais estúpida que já tivesse escutado na vida. "Harry é uma _mansão_! Não é um presente que posso aceitar."

"Por que não?" Harry repetiu com mais ênfase e Louis bufou nervoso, parecendo estar perdendo cada vez mais a paciência a cada segundo que passava.

"É só isso que vai me perguntar?"

"Até você achar uma resposta satisfatória, sim." Harry deu de ombros. Louis transferiu o peso de seu corpo para o outro pé e revirou os olhos.

"Eu não quero o seu dinheiro."

"Não estou te dando o meu dinheiro."

"Não, está me dando uma mansão!" Louis respondeu sarcasticamente.

Harry se aproximou de Louis e segurando seu rosto suavemente com as duas mãos. Olhou seriamente em seus olhos azuis.

"Você me perdoou, mas também preciso fazer isso por mim mesmo. Essa é a maneira que encontrei, por favor, _por favor_ , aceite. É muito menos do que você merece, mas é o que posso te dar agora."

Louis ficou alguns segundos apenas o encarando. Depois, suavemente roçou seus lábios e seus ombros pareceram relaxar um pouco. Harry quase suspirou de alívio. Por um segundo pensou que teria que enfrentar uma briga séria para que ele aceitasse a mansão.

Segurou sua nuca e o puxou para mais perto. Colando seus corpos com desejo e ardor irrefreável. Louis envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e puxou seus cabelos com agressividade. Harry gemeu, extasiado demais para seu próprio bem.

Deslizou seus dedos pela cintura de Louis que resfolegou contra seus lábios. Ele sentia o desejo fluindo em suas veias como brasa quente. Congelando a ponta de seus dedos enquanto fervia e misturava todo o seu interior.

Mal podia se conter.

"Estamos sozinhos?" Louis perguntou suspirando de encontro aos seus lábios.

"Sim." Harry ofegou sem ar.

"Diga-me que em algum lugar dessa casa enorme tem um pouco de óleo." Louis disse nervoso segurando com força a gola de seu paletó.

"Tomei as providências necessárias." Harry havia pedido, por meio de um mensageiro, para que Zayn levasse algumas coisas para a mansão. Entre elas, é claro que ele não havia esquecido o óleo.

"Não quer primeiro conhecer a mansão?" Ele perguntou, sabendo que precisava se conter se quisesse durar mais do que um minuto. E além do mais, ele se sentia bastante nervoso.

Eles fariam sexo. Não, Harry balançou a cabeça. Eles fariam amor.

Mesmo que Louis não tivesse escutado isso de seus lábios. Não era nem um pouco justo com ele, mas Harry só conseguia lidar com um momento por vez.

"Já conheço a mansão." Louis disse parecendo bastante impaciente, tentando puxar seu rosto. Harry teve que fazer um esforço muito grande para se manter firme.

"A sala de estar sim, mas e a cozinha, os quartos privados...?" Ele tentou manter sua voz longe do nervosismo que sentia.

"Acho que os quartos privados me interessam bastante." Louis disse com um sorriso malicioso. Harry engoliu em seco.

Sentia-se um covarde, mas não conseguia evitar. Todas as dúvidas começaram a se formar em sua cabeça. E se não fosse bom? E se ele não gostasse? E se doesse ao ponto de que ele considerasse insuportável? Louis ficaria decepcionado?

A solução parecia inexistente.

"Você está nervoso?" Louis disse fazendo com que a frase fosse bem mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

Deveria ser o rosto contorcido de Harry prestes a vomitar seu café da manhã que deu a dica a ele.

"Acho que se existe uma hora para ficar nervoso, essa hora é essa." Harry se defendeu mesmo que Louis não tivesse o acusado de nada. "Você se machucou—"

"Não me machuquei!" Louis se defendeu e Harry revirou os olhos.

"Mas você disse que doeu." Harry acusou.

"Existe uma diferença." Louis disse erguendo o queixo para cima.

"Bom, não importa. Como _você_ pode estar tão calmo?" Harry perguntou quase indignado de ver o de olhos azuis tão tranquilo.

"Eu confio em você." Louis deu de ombros.

"Isso não pode ser o suficiente." Bufou sem acreditar.

"Mas é." Louis respondeu simplesmente, depois disse de uma maneira suave: "Não precisamos fazer nada hoje, Harry."

"Mas eu quero fazer!" Ele disse irritado que aquela hipótese estava sendo considerada.

"Bom, então _você_ não precisa fazer nada hoje." Louis disse compreensivamente. Harry piscou algumas vezes.

"Mas quero fazer." Repetiu um pouco acanhado de repente. Louis abriu um sorriso e corou. Harry também se sentia corando. Em toda a sua vida nunca ficara daquele jeito por alguém.

Excitado e nervoso. Pareciam duas coisas que não deveriam se juntar. Como água e óleo.

Mesmo assim, ali estava ele.

E era emocionante. Embrulhava sua barriga e acelerava seu coração. Louis abriu um sorriso. Harry sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

"Venha." Louis pediu estendendo a mão. Ele segurou sem pensar duas vezes.

Harry o seguiria para onde fosse.

xx


	24. Chapter 24

_"Seria imaginar demais se eu dissesse que posso ver uma verdadeira afeição nos olhos verdes de Harry? Seria demais se eu dissesse que o meu toque o desequilibra tanto quanto ele me desequilibra? Eu estaria sonhando muito alto?"_

Harry estava tremendo quando subiu as escadas e não conseguiu deixar de tremer por todo o caminho. Ele se sente um idiota por estar tão nervoso. Se houvesse um botão para desligar toda aquela sensação ele o faria.

As mãos de Louis estavam geladas, mas confortáveis. Louis tinha esse poder sobre ele. Harry nunca havia dado as mãos para alguém por mais de dez segundos. Aquele momento com Louis parecia mágico. Parecia tudo.

Ele o guiou até o corredor, mas foi Harry que os guiou até o quarto. Era grande, bonito e espaçoso. A lareira estava acesa e os móveis sem os lençóis empoeirados. Quando Harry chegou até lá percebeu que queria ter feito algo melhor.

Louis merecia algumas velas. Talvez um jantar somente para os dois. Droga, ele deveria ter pensado em pelo menos um jantar.

Louis apertou sua mão carinhosamente.

"Tudo bem?" Harry balançou a cabeça.

O clima era meio estranho. Não pesado, realmente. Mais algo como um pouco constrangedor. Nenhum dos dois parecia saber o que fazer. Harry quase não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Decidiu tomar o primeiro passo, mas não... Espere. O que deveria fazer? Beijá-lo? Talvez fosse uma boa ideia, mas e se Louis quisesse conversar antes?

Louis deu dois passos. Estava tão próximo agora que Harry quase podia sentir o calor de seu corpo esquentando o dele. Ficou na ponta dos pés e franziu o cenho por ter que aumentar a altura para ficar perto da sua boca.

Harry tentou um sorriso, mas a tensão ainda era muito grande. Por que ele se sentia um adolescente envergonhado? Já havia visto Louis nu. Já haviam feito mais coisas que deveriam fazê-lo corar de verdade.

Mas não... Suas bochechas só pegaram fogo naquele momento. Com Louis a cinco centímetros do seu rosto e quando não estavam fazendo nada.

Não realmente... Na verdade, aquilo parecia muito mais intimo do que ficarem sem roupas um na frente do outro.

A respiração quente de Louis bateu em seus lábios, fazendo com que um arrepio fervente escorresse por sua coluna.

"Beije-me, droga." Louis sussurrou contra sua boca suavemente.

Harry segurou a nuca de Louis e se inclinou para frente. Esperou alguns segundos para beijá-lo. Ergueu os olhos para fitar o rosto de Louis que parecia encantado com a situação. Tão derretido quanto ele.

Roçou seus lábios com os de Louis. Queria estender aquele momento para sempre. Admirar Louis de olhos fechados parecendo em êxtase completo.

Ele mesmo não deveria estar muito longe disso.

Quando o beijou, tentou lembrar-se das palavras que repetia em sua cabeça quando imaginava aquele momento. Calma e paciência.

Louis gostava quando ele era gentil. Quando fazia tudo bem devagar. Quando deslizava as mãos pelos dois lados do corpo dele. Tremia e arquejava. Derretia em suas mãos.

Mas não era somente por isso. Harry tinha medo de machucá-lo. Se precisavam tanto do óleo, era porque isso era uma questão muito importante a ser considerada.

Eles tiraram as roupas um do outro facilmente. Naquilo os dois já tinham prática suficiente. Parecia até familiar. Primeiro o paletó, depois seu lenço no pescoço, a camisa de linho branca. Quando chegou à calça, Harry fez questão de, primeiro, abraçar Louis na cintura e deslizar sua mão pela bunda dele. Louis sorriu em meio ao beijo.

Harry deitou Louis na cama e sentou em cima de sua cintura com as pernas abertas. Em cima de seu membro que se não estava completamente duro antes agora Harry tinha certeza que sim.

Abriu um sorriso malicioso quando Louis gemeu e apertou suas coxas. Harry tirou sozinho a sua própria camisa, Louis parecia um pouco fora de si.

"Como quer fazer isso?" Ele perguntou um pouquinho sem fôlego. Harry quase podia se orgulhar.

"Posso... Não sei." Engoliu em seco.

"Você pode me ajudar com aquilo que comecei e não consegui terminar." Louis disse levantando uma sobrancelha. Harry assentiu avidamente.

Ficou mais tranquilo. Não sabia se estava pronto para ter Louis dentro dele. Queria, não podia mais negar o fato bastante óbvio, mas as perguntas sobre o que sentiria ainda rondavam sua cabeça.

Deslizou os dedos pelo abdômen de Louis. Lentamente. Louis parecia paralisado com seus toques. Harry apertou a cintura dele quase possessivamente quando chegou até lá. Louis deixou escapar gemido fraco por seus lábios.

Harry se inclinou e beijou seu pescoço, descendo até seu mamilo. Sentiu Louis se arrepiar debaixo dele e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Louis segurava seus cachos com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava um de seus braços.

Abaixou a calça de Louis até os joelhos. Não queria sair de cima dele naquele momento e Louis resolveu o problema, balançando as pernas até que elas saíssem. Harry se ajeitou bem em cima do pênis de Louis.

Ele já estava tão molhado e duro, que fez Harry gemer quando o sentiu perto de suas bolas. Quando Louis havia tirado suas calças? Ele mal sabia dizer.

Louis afundou o rosto no travesseiro e mordeu os lábios. Era tão obvio o quanto ele tentava se conter que Harry não resistiu e rebolou em cima dele.

Louis segurou uma de suas coxas e cravou os dedos ali. Harry começou a se esfregar em Louis, de repente bastante perdido no que eles realmente deveriam estar fazendo ali. Inclinou-se sobre ele e mexeu sua cintura lentamente para cima e para baixo.

Se fosse um pouco mais para baixo conseguiria tocar os dos pênis e masturba-los juntos. Ele adorava isso. Quase nem conseguia acreditar que algum dia isso o havia assustado.

Harry desceu somente um pouquinho (por que daquela altura conseguia ficar a centímetros dos lábios de Louis) e conseguiu envolver as duas ereções com uma das mãos. Apoiou sua testa na de Louis e gemeu arrastado. Quando o movimento começou a se tornar frenético demais, Louis o parou.

"Se não parar com isso não vou aguentar por muito mais tempo." Ele disse, o lembrando sobre o que estavam fazendo ali.

Harry assentiu. Não se sentiu frustrado por parar. Na verdade se sentia bastante excitado. Dentro de poucos minutos ele estaria dentro de Louis. Eles estariam fazendo amor. Como podia se sentir frustrado?

Esticou-se apenas um pouco para pegar o frasco de óleo que estava dentro da gaveta. Louis respirava acelerado. Harry saiu de cima dele e se posicionou no meio de suas pernas. Olhou nos olhos azuis que pela primeira vez pareciam um pouco assustados.

Harry segurou a coxa dele e fez alguns movimentos circulares com o polegar na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Louis soltou um suspiro.

Pegou o travesseiro que Louis não estava usando e colocou embaixo das costas dele. Daria uma visão melhor para ele e seria mais confortável para Louis também. Louis se ajeitou em cima do travesseiro e esticou a perna para coloca-la ao lado de seu braço.

Harry abraçou a coxa de Louis por dentro com um braço e beijou a pele lisa e macia um pouco abaixo do joelho. Louis fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e quando os abriu pareciam um pouco mais seguros que antes.

Harry abriu o pote e olhou para seus próprios dedos, confuso.

"Use o menor." Louis disse engolindo em seco. Harry olhou para sua mão de novo. Nenhum deles parecia realmente pequeno.

Colocou uma quantidade exagerada de óleo no seu dedo mindinho, espalhando o líquido com os dedos da outra mão. Louis o observava atento.

"Vá devagar, Harry." Louis disse visivelmente temeroso. "Vá devagar." Repetiu baixinho olhando para dentro de seus olhos verdes.

Harry queria esperar até que Louis estivesse totalmente relaxado para aquela experiência nova também para ele. Seu dedo rodeou a entrada de Louis calmamente fazendo ele ofegar e morder o lábio inferior. Harry pressionou um pouco a entrada quente sem penetrar. Os olhos azuis transpareciam seu nervosismo, mas ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Depois de alguns segundos, quando Louis parecia mais relaxado, Harry penetrou a ponta de seu dedo. Somente uma pontinha. _Merda_. Louis era tão bom. Tão fodidamente bom. Louis soluçou sufocado e voltou a respirar pesado, seus olhos tinham se fechado com força.

"Está doendo?"

"Espere." Louis disse rapidamente não respondendo exatamente sua pergunta.

"Louis?" Harry retrucou preocupado.

"Só um instante." Louis disse aquilo com dificuldade. Ele parecia que estava se ajustando, se acomodando. Harry sentia o interior de Louis pressionando e relaxando sobre o seu dedo com uma força absurda. _Porra_. Tão absurdamente obsceno. Ele que se controlar com bastante esforço para dar o tempo que Louis precisava.

"Coloque... coloque mais fundo." Louis deixou depois de algum tempo.

Harry deslizou cuidadosamente seu dedo para dentro. Louis era muito apertado e quente como o inferno, era tão escorregadio lá dentro que seu dedo se movia sem nenhuma dificuldade. Harry desconfiou que talvez fosse pela quantidade de óleo que ele colocara. Ele era absurdamente macio. Harry teve que se controlar para parar até a sua segunda junta de seu dedo mínimo.

"Por quê...? Por que você parou?" Louis perguntou confuso. Seu rosto agora estava corado e seus olhos escuros de excitação e necessidade. Louis parecia que _precisava_ que ele fosse mais fundo.

"Deus do céu, Louis. Você irá me matar." Harry disse apoiando a testa na perna nua do menor.

Ele foi mais para dentro e dessa vez um pouco mais rápido pela habilidade adquirida há alguns segundos. Louis ofegava e agarrava os lençóis ao seu lado. Harry chegou ao máximo que seu dedo mínimo conseguia e Louis ainda se comprimia contra ele, tentando se ajustar. Harry não queria pensar sobre como seria seu pau ser contraído pela entrada de Louis. Ele _realmente_ não queria pensar nisso porque tinha certeza que poderia gozar a qualquer minuto.

"Harry, coloque mais." Louis mandou nervoso.

"Já está inteiro dentro, Lou." Harry disse e se encolheu quando viu o olhar de decepção de Louis. Ele não precisava estar sendo fodido para saber que aquilo era muito pouco.

"Venha aqui. Preciso beijar você." Harry se abaixou sobre ele para que pudesse se inclinar para frente e beijar seus lábios.

Louis o beijou faminto e desesperado, sem mirar exatamente na sua boca, mas ele correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, tomando o cuidado para que seu dedo permanecesse dentro da entrada dele. Louis começou a empurrar seu quadril para baixo procurando fricção e Harry obedientemente o deslizou para dentro e para fora.

Louis soltou um muxoxo frustrado contra seus lábios e Harry parou de se mexer.

"Está sendo tão ruim assim?" Harry brincou um pouco receoso pela reposta que receberia. Ele queria que Louis gostasse do que estavam fazendo tanto quando ele estava gostando.

"É muito, _muito_ pouco. Mal consigo sentir você." Louis reclamou. "Coloque o indicador. Sei o que posso aguentar."

Foi a vez de Harry respirar fundo e retirar cuidadosamente seu dedo mínimo. O frasco de óleo ainda estava ao seu lado um pouco aberto e derramando o conteúdo na cama. Harry tirou os anéis de seus dedos e derramou outra quantidade exagerada sobre eles.

"Vou colocar o indicador, está bem? Somente o indicador." Harry disse mostrando seu dedo para Louis que confirmou avidamente.

Deixou que Louis respirasse profundamente enquanto ele acariciava sua entrada bem devagar. Harry penetrou suavemente a ponta do indicador e suspirou sôfrego. Louis arfava auditivamente e sua entrada comprimia seu dedo como se estivesse o incitando a afundá-lo ainda mais.

"Porra, porra, porra!" Louis gritou afundando a cabeça nos travesseiros. Harry penetrou todo o seu dedo lentamente enquanto Louis ofegava ao mesmo tempo em que xingava tão alto que poderia muito bem ser ouvido do outro lado da casa. Quando chegou ao máximo que conseguia esperou até que Louis dissesse o que deveria fazer.

Alguns segundos se passaram, mas ele parecia atordoado demais para dar instruções ou conselhos. Decidiu que teria que descobrir sozinho, Louis era virgem e sabia tanto quanto ele. Harry queria mostrar que podia fazer sozinho, que poderia descobrir como dar prazer para ele.

Foi um pouco mais fundo e dobrou um pouco o dedo para cima e no mesmo instante Louis soltou uma série de ofegos ininterruptos e arqueou as costas para cima. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos do pau de Louis, melado com uma quantidade extraordinária de pré-gozo. O que quer que ele tenha feito foi, definitivamente, a coisa certa.

"Isso... Assim-" Louis dizia algumas palavras sem nexo e estremecia sobre a cama. Seu indicador começou a doer pela posição em que ele tinha o deixado e Harry relaxou o dedo. Louis pareceu se acalmar com o movimento.

"O que foi isso?"

"Eu não sei." Louis abriu os olhos piscando várias vezes, com a respiração acelerada. "Era tão bom... Parecia como se meu corpo inteiro- " Engoliu em seco e suspirou profundamente. "Parecia um orgasmo, mas não era... como se uma corrente-"

Louis parecia muito confuso para fazer uma frase que fizesse algum sentindo.

"Coloque mais um." Louis implorou suavemente com os enormes olhos azuis. "Coloque mais um e faça aquilo de novo."

Harry balançou a cabeça avidamente. _Caralho_. Como poderia negar qualquer coisa com Louis pedindo daquele jeito?

Seus dedos já estavam lubrificados o suficiente, mas para garantir, Harry colocou um pouco mais. Penetrou dois deles com estremo cuidado, Louis parecia se concentrar para se ajustar. Dessa vez, fez uma careta de dor apenas nos primeiros segundos e Harry parou para que se acostumasse novamente. Ele não fazia ideia se seu pau caberia ali. Apesar da entrada de Louis se ajustar conforme Harry afundava seus dedos, ele parecia ficar cada vez mais apertado.

Sua ereção deixada completamente de lado pingava pré-gozo só de ver Louis daquele jeito. Completamente entregue. Completamente _seu_.

Jesus, ele precisa se concentrar antes que acabasse gozando antes do previsto.

Louis gemeu e murmurou quando Harry chegou o mais fundo que conseguia com seus dedos. Eles pareciam se esmagar um contra o outro de tão apertado que Louis era. Harry teria que colocar pelo menos quatro para prepará-lo de uma maneira que pudesse ser suficiente.

Louis empurrou-se contra seus dedos e Harry começou a movimentá-los para dentro e para fora. Tentou lembrar-se de qual movimento fez com que Louis quase enlouquecesse naquela cama. Era para cima? Talvez se ele tentasse abrir os dois dedos dentro de Louis...

Quando o fez, Louis resfolegou e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Harry nem havia conseguido afastá-los com uma distância apropriada. A verdade é que ele nem sabia se havia conseguido afastá-los qualquer distância. Mas pelos gemidos de Louis, sim. Ele havia e parecia ser algo _muito_ bom.

Louis abriu os olhos e o fitou apaixonadamente. Havia suor sob sua testa e seus lábios estavam rachados pelo frio. Ele segurou sua nuca e seus cabelos. Harry não sabia exatamente porque, era um ângulo estranho. Talvez, Louis só quisesse tocá-lo. Harry se aproximou e beijou suas omoplatas e depois mordeu seu pescoço, infelizmente, não colocando toda a força que queria.

Louis suspirou extasiado.

Harry queria colocar mais um dedo, mas não tinha certeza se Louis suportaria. Ele estava tão fodidamente apertado ao seu redor. Tinha quase certeza que Louis não aguentaria o seu pau inteiro dentro dele. Parecia impossível.

Harry segurou a cintura de Louis com a mão livre, a outra continuava dentro dele, parada, porque ele não sabia realmente o que faria depois.

Louis pareceu notar sua hesitação, ou talvez estivesse pensando na mesma coisa que ele. Talvez eles devessem ter feito aquilo há muito tempo atrás. Talvez a maneira correta fosse abrir Louis ao poucos. Devagar.

Mesmo que Harry não tivesse a certeza se conseguiria parar uma vez que começara.

"Coloque mais um." Louis disse mais não parecia tão certo como foi com o segundo. Harry balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

Colocou o terceiro com bastante cuidado. Louis fez uma careta de dor do início e desta vez não pareceu passar tão rápido como com o segundo dedo. _Merda_. Havia alguma maneira mais fácil de fazer aquilo?

Harry o fodeu lentamente. Entrando e saindo. Tentando não ter pressa. Calma e paciência, esse era o segredo. Harry suspirou tentando conter sua pressa. Depois de um tempo os murmúrios de dor de Louis se transformaram em gemidos roucos. Ele dobrava os dedos um pouco para cima o que fazia Louis soltar diversos arquejos.

Era bom ver Louis daquele jeito, porque ele estava muito excitado também. Podia até fingir que estava o fodendo. Principalmente naquela posição. Daquela maneira, com Louis embaixo dele com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta. Se mexesse um pouco os quadris... Jesus, era uma imitação pobre, tinha que admitir, mas com toda a certeza, foi o suficiente para que seu membro duro pingasse de pré-gozo.

Louis segurou seu braço e apertou seus músculos, cravando as unhas em sua pele. Harry sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo pela maneira agressiva com que ele fez aquilo. Doía e isso o incentivava de uma maneira quase absurda. Ele realmente não deveria se sentir excitado com aquele tipo de coisa, mas não conseguiu se importar naquele momento.

"Estou pronto, estou pronto." Louis gemeu perto de sua boca assim que Harry se inclinou mais sobre ele.

Harry franziu o cenho desconfiado.

"Louis, três..." Ele mostrou os dedos de sua mão livre na frente de seu rosto. "Não é um pau."

Louis rolou os olhos para cima. Harry não soube dizer se fez isso por causa de sua negativa ou por que havia novamente tentado afastar os três dedos dentro dele. Louis abriu a boca e gemeu tão arrastado que Harry quase gozou ali mesmo.

"Apenas faça." Ele retrucou parecendo bastante frustrado.

"Vou machucar você."

"Não, vai."

"Vai doer."

"Vai doer de qualquer maneira." Louis suspirou. "Pelo menos quero que seja com você dentro de mim."

Qual era a chance de Harry recusar um pedido daquele?

Nenhuma, é óbvio.

Louis deveria saber daquilo. _Maldito_. Harry retirou os dedos de dentro dele cuidadosamente. Tomando o cuidado para não arranhá-lo no processo. Deveria ser péssimo se ele o fizesse. Já bastava a ardência que Harry não conseguia evitar provocar.

Passou o máximo de óleo que conseguiu colocar. Espalhou lentamente em sua ereção dura. Louis retirou a franja que grudava em sua testa e deu um sorriso meio forçado, parecia bastante nervoso.

Harry ódio vê-lo assim, mas isso o forçava a não ficar nervoso. Abaixou-se sobre ele e quando Louis abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava fazendo, Harry o beijou. Profundamente. Apaixonadamente. Seja lá qual era a melhor forma poética de expressar aquilo. Harry simplesmente o fez.

Afastou-se por alguns segundos. Era maravilhoso ver Louis confuso piscar tão rápido daquele jeito. Quando ele estava retomando a consciência, Harry o beijou de novo.

Sua própria mente ficando embaralhada não era parte do plano. Harry se afastou enquanto ainda não estava perdido em Louis e aproveitou os segundos embaçados dele. O penetrou suavemente e bem devagar, soltando o ar diversas vezes pela boca para se controlar, por que _porra_...

Louis era fodidamente quente. E apertado. E, porra, Harry podia gozar naquele momento. Ele arranhava suas costas e franzia o cenho mais do que Harry gostaria de ver, mas não diminuía seu estado excitado.

Esperou até o momento que achou que podia explodir. Louis mexeu os quadris e soltou um gemido baixinho. Harry não ousou se mexer nem um centímetro.

Ele não via os olhos azuis porque estava com o rosto afundado no pescoço de Louis. Fazia parte de tentar ter algum autocontrole sobre o seu próprio corpo, mas o cheiro e a pele quente e vulnerável não ajudavam.

Harry estava tão concentrado na parte de não se mexer e deixar Louis se ajustar que quase gritou quando sentiu dentes em baixo do seu pescoço.

Dor se propagou por todo o seu corpo junto com um arrepio e o calor que insistia em vir com ela. Harry tentou se afastar, mas aquilo pareceu piorar. Não era ruim realmente. Se ele deixasse se levar por um segundo... Segurou a cintura dele e deixou escapar um gemido contra a pele morena. Louis o soltou no mesmo instante.

Harry saiu de seu transe piscando rapidamente e o olhou surpreso. Os olhos azuis pareciam estar achando graça daquilo tudo.

"Ai!" Ele exclamou indignado.

Louis abriu um sorriso.

"Achei que houvesse dormido no meu ombro." Deu de ombros.

"E precisava me morder?"

"Achei que iria gostar." Foi a vez de Louis dar de ombros.

"Por que achou isso?" Perguntou não querendo saber realmente a resposta. Louis apenas rolou os olhos para cima.

"Achei que estávamos no meio de algo aqui..." Ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e se mexendo um pouco para baixo. Parecia meio sem jeito, mas foi o suficiente para que Harry esquecesse a discussão sem sentido.

Harry balançou a cabeça e penetrou mais fundo. Sentir Louis se abrir para ele quase o fez gozar. Era difícil, _muito_ difícil manter a concentração. E para Harry aquilo era grande coisa por que com todas as mulheres que já esteve sempre foi mais fácil. Sempre se orgulhava do tempo que conseguia durar.

Não se afobar demais era o essencial. Mas todo o seu cérebro parecia no meio de um curto circuito. E ele realmente não se importava tanto assim, desde que Louis estivesse tão excitado quanto ele. O que parecia estar acontecendo.

Harry viu seu rosto relaxar de prazer e começou a se impulsionar lentamente. Os gemidos de Louis soavam roucos, juntos com seus arquejos. Juntos acharam um ritmo confortável. Harry começou a masturbar o membro de Louis que se encontrava entre os dois. Louis abriu a boca e fechou os olhos, extasiado. Harry encostou a ponta do nariz na bochecha vermelha dele e Louis abriu os olhos tremendamente azuis.

Já havia notado o quanto os olhos dele brilhavam? Ou só estavam brilhando assim naquele momento, somente para ele? Liquefeitos naquele azul, somente para ele?

De repente tudo se tornou urgente demais. O calmo e paciente que ele repetia em sua cabeça desde o começo, havia sido esquecido. Existiam só os dois e o prazer que escorria em suas colunas até a ponta dos pés.

Louis arranhava suas costas o que o incitou ainda mais. Ele deveria durar pelo menos mais alguns minutos. Deveria levar Louis a gozar primeiro. Paciência e calma. _Onde aquela merda estava agora?_

Sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir, se viu derramando dentro dele sem nem perguntar se podia fazer aquilo. Ele gemeu no ouvido de Louis chamando seu nome no meio da nuvem nebulosa em sua mente.

Retirou seu pênis de dentro de Louis. Os dois estavam suados, mas Louis parecia mais descomposto que ele. Sua respiração acelerada revelava seu estado excitado. Não que Harry precisava de ajuda para descobrir aquilo, o membro pingando de pré-gozo já era uma dica enorme.

Harry decidiu o que fazer no momento que viu Louis retirando o cabelo suado da testa com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele poderia lhe dar um boquete. É claro que sim. Louis adorava boquetes, mas era a noite deles e ele queria dar a Louis tudo o que podia.

"Falta muito?" Perguntou e Louis negou rapidamente com a cabeça mordendo o lábio.

"Posso terminar." Ele disse no meio de uma lufada de ar, já segurando seu membro com a mão. Harry o afastou rapidamente.

"Eu faço isso." Harry abaixou as pernas de Louis que estavam meio moles e sem força. Subiu em cima de sua cintura e sentou em seu membro, quando Louis gemeu arrastado, ele levantou, se afastando.

Louis abriu os olhos surpreso.

Harry pegou o pote de óleo que ainda estava ao lado deles e impressionantemente ainda faltava uma generosa quantidade dentro dele. Talvez trinta caixas tenha sido um exagero.

Louis passou a mão pela sua bunda e apertou. _Ou talvez não_ , Harry refletiu desconsiderando o pensamento anterior.

Harry derramou um pouco em seu dedo indicador. Ele ainda estava liso e escorregadio, mas não parecia ser o suficiente. Depois que mergulhou os dedos naquele líquido, largou o pote em cima da cama novamente. Olhou para os olhos azuis que pareciam curiosos com o que ele estava fazendo.

Colocou os dedos no meio das suas próprias pernas.

"Harry!" Louis exclamou alarmado.

"Tudo bem." Harry tentou tranquiliza-lo.

Harry achava que seria mais difícil fazer aquilo em si mesmo, mas não. Ele sabia o que fazer, o que estava sentindo e quando devia parar. Sabia qual era eu limite e mesmo que suas pernas tremessem, ele se sentia bastante confiante.

E além do mais ele se sentia tão quente, tão obsceno e tão sujo por fazer aquilo em si mesmo. A maneira que Louis o olhava era tudo. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente. Impressionado. Ele o observava surpreso e parecendo bastante excitado também.

Harry não penetrou seus dedos muito fundos. Apenas até não sentir mais a ardência inicial. Até tentou abri-los como tinha feito com Louis, mas desistiu. Sua coragem tinha um limite, ao que parecia.

"Quanto falta?" Harry perguntou novamente sem fôlego. Com seus próprios dedos ainda dentro dele.

"Continue com isso e não faltará muito mais." Louis falou sem fôlego.

Harry riu e retirou os dedos com cuidado e sentou no membro dele. Sabia se Louis fizesse aquilo seria bem melhor. Talvez ele achasse aquele ponto que Harry achou nele. Mas não se preocupou. Podiam fazer o que quisessem mais tarde.

Pegou novamente a pequena garrafa em cima da cama e espalhou o óleo por todo o pênis de Louis. Ele estava tão perto do limite que nem havia reparado no que Harry estava fazendo. Ainda melhor, tinha certeza que o pararia se notasse.

Harry se levantou um pouco nos joelhos e com uma mão segurou o membro de Louis que parecia bastante dolorido. Ele sentiu os dedos dele correndo pelos dois lados de sua cintura. Parecia até entorpecido. Com os olhos lutando para se manterem abertos.

Seria mais fácil se Louis fosse um pouco mais cooperativo, mas não queria quebrar o momento embaçado que a mente dele parecia estar. Suas mãos quentes e macias contra a pele de Harry o faziam tremer sob os joelhos fracos.

Harry penetrou somente a cabeça do pênis de Louis em sua entrada. E _caralho_. Aquilo doeu mais do que o inferno. Respirou fundo e sentiu a dor de se ajustar a Louis, tomando conta de todas as partes de sua mente. Harry gemeu de dor e foi o momento que Louis pareceu acordar de seu estupor. Com os olhos alarmados, ele segurou a bunda de Harry fortemente.

"Tudo bem." Harry tentou deixar sua voz limpa de qualquer gemido de dor. Segurou a mão de Louis e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele.

"Harry..." Louis disse e Harry não tinha certeza se era um consentimento ou uma desaprovação. Ele parecia perdido em um ponto de prazer e preocupação.

"Tudo bem." Repetiu e dessa vez sua voz realmente saiu mais suave, mas ainda não estava tudo bem. Aquilo doía como ele estivesse sendo rasgado. Ardia e ardia muito. Não o admirava Louis querer ir devagar.

Ele nem havia se preparado direito. Jesus, ele era um idiota.

Harry respirava pesado no pescoço de Louis que estava paralisado em baixo dele. Não tinha certeza o que ele estava fazendo. Talvez se controlando para não gozar como ele tinha feito há alguns minutos atrás.

Arrastou os dentes pela pele vulnerável e macia do pescoço a sua frente. Louis arquejou para cima e gemeu arrastado em seu ouvido. E pela vibração na voz dele, Harry sabe que ele mal podia se conter.

Ele empurrou lentamente o pau de Louis para dentro dele. Ofegando e arranhando os braços de Louis no processo. Ele foi fundo, tentando bloquear a dor. Tentando ignorar as sensações conflitantes. Suspirando e gemendo alto. Vai até que as bolas de Louis batam em sua bunda.

" _Harry, Harry, Harry_." Louis chamou em seu ouvido. Aquilo pareceu ser demais para ele. Louis finalmente se entrega, segurando forte sua cintura e arqueando as costas para cima.

Antes que Harry possa dar uma estocada se quer, Louis já está se derramando dentro dele. Atingindo fortemente seu ápice. 

Harry ainda estava se ajustando a ele, mas agora já podia sentir o prazer de ter Louis assim. Dentro dele. Envolta dele. É quase como se sentir preenchido e de alguma maneira é realmente isso que acontece.

Ele quer dar mais algumas estocadas, se impulsionar e achar o mesmo ponto que achou em Louis, mas ele parece exausto demais. Harry quase se arrepende de não ter se voluntariado primeiro, mas pensando bem... não consegue.

Louis também era muito delicioso quando ele estava o fodendo.

Assim que percebeu que Louis já terminou de atingir seu orgasmo, Harry retirou o pênis de Louis de dentro dele e rolou para o lado, deitando de frente a Louis que suspirava encarando o teto.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou apenas para ter certeza. Louis confirmou com um movimento lento com a cabeça.

Eles estavam sujos e suados. Havia gozo espalhados nos lençóis e nas pernas dele, mas Harry não sentia a mínima vontade de se levantar e se limpar. Apenas puxou um dos cobertores em cima deles. O quarto parecia uma sauna, mas Harry sentiu a necessidade de fazê-lo. Sabia que de madrugada a temperatura costumava cair muito.

"Tudo bem?" Louis perguntou com a voz rouca e um pouco desestabilizada.

"Sim."

Abraçou a cintura de Louis e ele o abraçou de volta. Ele mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. Se sente cansado e dolorido, mas ainda assim o prazer corre por suas veias como um conhaque caro.

Harry sente, mais uma vez, a necessidade de dizer que o ama. Mas não era a maneira correta. Nem chegava perto de ser. Louis podia pensar que era por causa do sexo. Do orgasmo que inebriava os seus sentidos.

Louis então beijou sua testa docemente e o abraçou ainda mais forte. Parecia com medo de que ele corresse para o outro quarto. Entrelaçou os dedos com os deles e suspirou profundamente. Harry estava quase dormente.

"Você estará para sempre em meu coração." Louis sussurrou tão baixo que quase não ouviu.

_Always in my heart._

Era uma promessa.

Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela escuridão.

xx


	25. Chapter 25

_"Não sei exatamente quem eu seria se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Se minha mãe não fosse visitar a Sra._ _Styles_ _no primeiro dia que chegamos a_ _Kellynch_ _, se Harry não tivesse desobedecido sua mãe e descido as escadas para patinar comigo. Não sei. Realmente não sei. Mas tenho certeza que eu teria escolhido Harry. Em meio a um milhão de vidas. Em meio a um milhão de mundos. Em outras versões da realidade que mal posso imaginar com precisão._

_Eu teria achado Harry e teria escolhido ele."_

Harry se sentia renovado. O mundo era o mesmo, mas tinha mudado de alguma maneira. Sentia-se como um verdadeiro idiota com um sorriso no rosto, mas não podia se importar menos.

Havia deixado Louis em sua nova casa. Não queria, nem em um milhão de anos. Mas um final de semana havia sido mais do que os dois haviam planejado. Mentiram o máximo que puderam.

_Os dois queriam inspecionar a nova mansão, ver se não havia nada fora do lugar. Não, a família Tomlinson ainda não podia se mudar. Os dois estavam trabalhando com alguns preparativos que impedia a vinda de todos._

Mas, infelizmente, mentiras não poderiam durar para sempre. Ou talvez pudessem... Bom, ele imaginava que ninguém seria capaz de descobrir sobre os dois. Eles viviam em uma bolha impenetrável. Duraria para sempre. Se amariam para sempre.

Harry abriu um sorriso ainda maior e saltitou até seu escritório. Não fazia muito que havia chegado a Kellynch. Sua mãe e Gemma notaram sua alegria radiante, mas talvez imaginassem que seria pela amizade renovada.

Bom... Elas não estavam erradas.

Malik entrou depois de bater duas vezes na porta. Harry o cumprimentou alegremente, Zayn deu um sorriso solidário e paciente.

"Chegou um recado do Sr. Tomlinson." O melhor por morarem apenas algumas milhas de distancia é que os recados chegavam rápido. Mas mesmo assim parecia longe demais. Uma hora de distância? Meia? Harry não se lembrava, mas ainda parecia muito.

Pegou o papel sorrindo e o abriu sem nem ao menos esperar que o mordomo saísse da sala. Sua alegria era tanta que ele sentia que podia explodir em milhares de pedacinhos que sairiam voando pela janela até Louis.

_Encontre-me_ _no rochedo às cinco._

_Sempre seu,_

_L._

Reconheceu a caligrafia caprichada de Louis assim que colocou os olhos no papel. A mesma que preenchia o caderno de poema que ele ainda guardava. Deus do céu, ele teria que devolver o caderno algum dia.

Ou não...

Sua vontade era guardar aquele segredo para sempre. Mas esconder os poemas que Louis fez para ele parecia ridículo agora. Ou talvez sempre fosse. Talvez se ele contasse Louis escrevesse poemas em cartas como aquelas. Talvez Louis os escrevesse na palma de sua mão. Preenchesse a noite deles com rimas e declarações de amor. Harry não reclamaria.

Olhou para o relógio. Faltavam duas horas até às cinco. _Caralho_. O que ele faria até lá?

"Obrigado, Malik." Disse notando que o mordomo continuava ali.

Zayn limpou a garganta e depois estendeu outro bilhete para ele. Harry ergueu os olhos surpreso.

"Esse também chegou hoje de manhã. É da Sra. Swift." Zayn disse parecendo cuidadoso em cada palavra que pronunciava. Harry franziu o cenho e pegou a carta, desconfiado.

O motivo daquele bilhete da Sra. Swift nem passava pela cabeça de Harry. Da última vez que a viu foi na festa dos Smith – o lugar que Harry descobriu que amava Louis. Amava-o de verdade e provavelmente sempre amou.

Não fora muito educado com ela e imaginou que havia deixado bem claro que não queria nem vê-la por perto em qualquer situação. Não que pensava que a Sra. Swift o deixaria em paz, mas tinha esperança nisso.

Suspirou e rasgou o envelope bem lacrado com um puxão. Dentro havia apenas uma folha simples dobrada no meio. Harry abriu o papel, leu as cinco linhas escritas a mão e viu seu mundo colidir bem a sua frente. Todos os pedaços explodindo e caindo bem diante dos seus olhos.

O chão parecia girar. Havia algo em seu estômago. Um mal estar crescente que subia por sua garganta até chegar a sua boca, até invadir seus pulmões. Harry mal conseguia respirar.

Segurou-se na mesa e lutou contra a escuridão em seus olhos.

"Sr. Styles...?" Harry ouviu a voz de Zayn o chamando. "Sr. Styles, o senhor está bem?"

Harry não conseguiu responder. O bolo em sua garganta o impedia. Tentou inspirar, mas o fez com dificuldade. Com seu coração exprimido em seu peito.

"Sr. Styles...?"

"Estou bem." Ele conseguiu dizer, mas apenas para que Malik calasse a boca.

"Parece-me bastante pálido." Zayn disse com uma preocupação na voz que Harry pensou que jamais seria possível. Tentou respirar fundo e parar de tremer. Precisava pensar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia.

A mensagem era bastante clara, no entanto.

Harry não precisava ler a carta novamente para lembrar-se do que estava escrito ali. Ele já havia decorado as palavras. Afinal, já havia decorado todo o caderno de Louis.

_You_ _can't_ _go to_ _bed_ _(Você não pode ir para cama)_

_Without_ _a cup_ _of_ _tea_ _(Sem uma xícara de chá)_

_And_ _maybe_ _that's_ _the_ _reason_ _(E talvez esse seja o motivo)_

_That_ _you_ _talk in_ _your_ _sleep_ _(Que você fala enquanto dorme)_

_And_ _all_ _those_ _conversations_ _(E todas essas conversas)_

_Are_ _the_ _secrets_ _that_ _I_ _keep_ _(São os segredos que eu guardo)_

_Though_ _, it_ _makes_ _no_ _sense_ _to me (Embora isso faça sentido pra mim)_

_Deixe-me_ _adivinhar... Ele já disse que o ama?_

Harry quis rasgar a folha em pedacinhos. Fingir que não existia. Fingir que nunca havia tocado naquilo, que as palavras nunca haviam passado por seus olhos. Amassou o papel entre seus dedos e as lágrimas arderam em seus olhos.

Como Taylor sabia do caderno, como havia reescrito o poema de Louis para mandar uma ameaça para ele, parecia realmente não importar naquele instante.

O que importava era que o segredo deles não era mais um segredo. Que a maior fofoqueira da Inglaterra sabia sobre os dois. Harry não sentiu medo se ser exposto, só sentiu nojo.

As palavras de Louis escritas _naquela_ caligrafia pareciam uma violação muito grande. Era para ser apenas conhecimento dos dois. Era para ser apenas dele, em um espaço em seu coração que ninguém tem a permissão de entrar. Apenas Louis. Mas mesmo assim Taylor havia dado um jeito de mijar por todo o canto.

"Prepare a carruagem." Mandou sem nem pensar duas vezes.

"Agora? Mas pensei que..."

"Agora." Harry reforçou sério. Não queria uma discussão quando estava saindo. Precisava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Seus argumentos.

O que a Sra. Swift queria? Dinheiro? Ele daria todo o dinheiro que tinha. Daria Kellynch a ela sem pensar duas vezes, só para manter aquela merda de boca fechada.

Foi até a estante e retirou o livro pesado da prateleira. Lá no fundo o caderno de Louis, quase tão manuseado por ele, que algumas folhas já estavam gastas demais. Harry o pegou, feliz e aliviado por ainda encontra-lo ali, e o guardou no bolso.

Ela não era uma boa estrategista se não tinha a prova em suas mãos. Mas ainda assim, uma fofoca de mau gosto poderia acabar com tudo.

Suas mãos estavam tremendo e sua pele tão fria quanto o dia lá fora. Queria apenas voltar algumas horas e estar nos braços de Louis novamente.

Harry estava parado no hall da casa de Taylor. Parecia tão ruim como na primeira vez que esteve ali. Fazia alguns meses agora, mas Harry lembrava-se bem. Queria nunca ter nem chegado perto daquela sala, daquela casa. Por que não escutou seus instintos quando teve a chance?

Suas mãos ainda tremiam e a raiva parecia se acumular em seu peito mais e mais. Sua vontade era entrar na casa derrubando todas as portas, exigindo uma explicação, mas sabia que para ter alguma chance de sair daquela merda, teria que jogar o jogo dela. Teria que blefar e mentir.

A criada o levou até a sala de estar, ofereceu um chá e depois foi embora. Harry batucou seus dedos na poltrona, impaciente. Sentia o peito se apertando dentro dele e teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para controlar sua respiração.

Queria gritar. Queria jogar todas aquelas peças de vidro, em cima da mesa bem detalhada na frente dele, no chão. A espera o estava matando. Harry sabia que a maldita devia estar fazendo isso de propósito. Contemplando sua irritação.

Taylor entrou depois de dez longos minutos. Parecia extremamente feliz. O sorriso em seu rosto parecia que poderia rasgá-lo. Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar de onde estava.

"Que surpresa agradável." Ela disse fingindo estar tocada pela sua presença. "Pensei que pela nossa última conversa você não se daria mais o trabalho de me visitar."

Sra. Swift fez um bico magoado.

"E realmente pretendia." Harry disse rispidamente. "Mas a sua carta me trouxe até aqui."

"Oh..." Ela ofegou parecendo confusa. "Eu mando muitas cartas todos os dias, poderia me elucidar sobre qual delas seria?"

Harry ficou quieto. Ele teve a nítida vontade de matá-la. Bem ali. Naquela sala cheia de castiçais em exagero. Harry poderia apertar o pescoço dela até que ficasse tão vermelha quanto o blush em suas bochechas e parasse de respirar.

Seu peito subiu e desceu perigosamente. Talvez ela tivesse visto seus olhos vermelhos e raivosos, ou talvez fossem suas mãos fechadas em punho. Seja lá o que for, Taylor abriu um sorriso maldoso e sabiamente, terminou aquele jogo.

"Você perdeu sua descontração natural, Sr. Styles." Ela disse parecendo decepcionada. "Tenho que culpar o Sr. Tomlinson por isso?"

"O que a senhora quer?" Harry perguntou entre dentes.

"É uma boa pergunta, o senhor não acha? O que eu quero? O que será que sei? O que será que isso vale?" Ela fingiu pensar um pouco.

Ela estava controlando aquela conversa e Harry não precisava ser um especialista para saber que aquilo não era bom. Batucou os dedos na poltrona e apenas esperou. Taylor sorriu como um gato.

"Imaginei que primeiro queira saber como descobri o escândalo de vocês." Ela disse se servindo de uma xícara de chá.

"Imaginou errado." Harry disse tranquilamente e quase sorriu quando viu os lábios dela esmorecendo de decepção. "Vim aqui apenas para saber o que pretende com a informação. Não quero ficar um minuto a mais que o necessário em sua presença."

A Sra. Swift fez um careta quando as palavras pareciam a atingir. Harry sabia que se fosse um pouco mais inteligente, teria apenas dado a ela a satisfação de contar toda a história, mas não podia. Não quando toda a raiva se acumulava em seu peito.

Não quando ela havia ameaçado a ele e a Louis.

"Muito bem." Ela tocou o sininho em cima da mesa e a criada apareceu em um instante. "Chame o meu convidado."

Harry não sabia quem era o convidado. Provavelmente um contador que iria até o banco com ele. Pegar seu dinheiro e depois sumir.

A verdade é que ele não se importava do quanto de dinheiro teria que abrir mão. Tudo que importava é que o segredo deles estivesse seguro, que ninguém soubesse sobre os dois. Nem em apenas fofocas e mexericos nos cantos dos salões.

Harry não suportaria isso, sabia que não.

Quando o convidado entrou, Harry sentiu sua raiva se espalhando por seu corpo, até a ponta de seus dedos. Seus olhos vermelhos fitaram Liam com a mão nos bolsos e um sorriso malicioso andando até eles.

"Boa tarde, Harry!" Ele falou alegremente, mas em seu rosto ainda havia algumas marcas amareladas pelos socos do último encontro.

Harry fechou as mãos em punho para se controlar.

"Não me parece muito bem." Ele disse inspecionando seu rosto. "Quer uma xícara de chá ou um leite e bolachas?"

Harry rangeu os dentes.

É claro que era Liam. Todo aquele tempo em sua casa não era apenas porque era um informante do dono do cassino, era porque queria descobrir algo sobre ele. Sobre Louis.

Ou então sobre os dois.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou. Embora fosse bastante óbvio, no entanto.

Liam abriu os braços e sorriu no mais puro prazer.

"O que estou fazendo? Estou aqui para ver você contra a parede, com o rabo entre as pernas... A frase que você achar melhor, caro amigo."

"Não somos amigos."

"Vamos ser." Liam disse tranquilamente.

"Foi assim que descobriu? Por meio de Liam?" Harry perguntou com um sorriso astuto.

Taylor não se deixou convencer. Apenas sorriu e bebeu mais um gole de chá.

"Ah claro. Ele foi de grande ajuda." Ela deu de ombros e Liam ao seu lado parecia que ia explodir de orgulho. Harry queria vomitar.

"Não sei o que pretende com isso, mas não vai conseguir." Ele blefou, rezando para que sua voz não saísse tão tremida quanto ele a sentia.

"Acho que vou sim." Taylor disse colocando a xícara em cima da mesa e se inclinando para ele. "Nós temos o caderno, Harry. Acabou. Pare de tentar."

Do que eles estavam falando? O caderno de Louis estava com ele. Do lado esquerdo do seu bolso, dentro do paletó.

Harry apenas sorriu confuso. Se eles iriam jogar apenas com aquilo, nem havia motivo para continuar com aquela baboseira.

"E posso saber que caderno é esse?" Perguntou tranquilamente.

Liam tirou do bolso um caderno bem parecido com o que estava no bolso de Harry. Talvez apenas menos manuseado. Ele abriu em uma página qualquer e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Liam podia ter copiado um poema ou dois, mas Harry tinha a prova concreta. Ninguém acreditaria neles. Harry acreditava nisso, realmente acreditava. E por alguns segundos sentiu o alivio de ser salvo por um plano mal feito, mas durou até Liam começar a falar.

 _"Eu e Harry fomos caçar hoje. Não consigo ver o porquê disso nem mesmo agora na minha cama e aquecido. Harry sabe que odeio caçar_." Liam começou com a voz firme e um sorriso cúmplice em seus lábios. " _Mas isso não importa. Preciso dizer o motivo do sorriso que ainda marca o meu rosto? Posso estar molhado e com frio..."_

Suas palavras fluíram até Harry como facas afiadas. Ele apenas ouvia, mas se sentia em outro lugar. Não ali, não naquela armadilha. A voz de Liam parecia longe e irreal.

_"...A chuva não pôde apagar o rastro de fogo que Harry deixou na minha pele, não pôde acabar com o formigamento por todo o meu corpo..."_

"Pare." Harry disse entre dentes.

Liam olhou para ele vitorioso. Como se soubesse que estava preso naquela merda de armadilha. Como se soubesse que Harry estava encurralado. Mas deveria ser bem óbvio, dado as circunstâncias.

Até perguntaria a Liam o porquê de tudo aquilo. Por que voltou? Por que os odiava tanto? Mas não se sentia no humor para dar mais esse gostinho para ele. Liam já tinha o suficiente.

"Fico me perguntando como Louis pode ser tão descuidado para escrever essas coisas tão claramente."

"Não diga o nome dele." Harry rugiu.

"Entendo." A Sra. Swift olhou para ele surpresa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Parecia encaixar as peças que faltavam. "Não me diga... Não me diga que o senhor também está apaixonado por ele."

Harry rangeu os dentes até sua mandíbula tremer. Seu silêncio parecia dizer mais que qualquer palavra que saísse por sua boca. Taylor abriu outro de seus sorrisos lentamente e riu. A vontade de esganá-la cresceu dentro dele novamente.

"Quem diria... Harry Styles apaixonado por seu melhor amigo dependente da família." A chacota explicita em suas palavras. Liam parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo também.

Harry os odiou. Os dois. Os odiou de uma maneira que jamais havia odiado ninguém. Uma maneira assassina e louca.

Se, naquele momento, houvesse uma maneira de tirar a vida dos dois. Ele o teria feito. Sem remorso.

Ele simplesmente teria feito.

Harry estaria fazendo um favor ao mundo. Eles eram os piores tipos de pessoas. As escórias da terra. Loucos por dinheiro, poder e luxúria.

E agora sabiam sobre ele e Louis...

E não apenas isso. Sabiam sobre os seus sentimentos por Louis e os sentimentos de Louis por ele. Algo que estava escondido dentro de seu coração. Apenas para ele ver. Apenas para ele sentir. Um pouco egoísta talvez, mas, quanto a isso, ele não se importava em ser egoísta.

"O que vocês querem?" Ele repetiu a pergunta por que não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia se segurar para não cometer uma insanidade.

"Bom, dada às circunstâncias acho que o senhor não gostaria que esse rumor horrível se espalhasse por todos os cantos de Londres." Harry teve que morder a língua para não dizer que o que eles faziam não era horrível, não era estranho.

Era lindo, era puro.

Como amar alguém com todo o seu coração pode ser horrível?

"Você irá transferir uma parte de sua renda a Liam. Ele será seu chefe de finanças. Suas famílias irão se aproximar novamente. Vai tudo voltar a ser do jeito que tinha que ser." Ela disse, mas Harry era esperto o suficiente para saber que não havia terminado por aí.

"E o que mais?" Perguntou, quando sua paciência chegou ao limite pelo silêncio inútil.

"Você se casará comigo." Ela disse tranquilamente e Harry quase se afogou.

Não conseguiu evitar seu riso. Olhou para o rosto dela em busca de alguma brincadeira, de alguma zombaria que ele havia deixado passar. Não encontrou.

"Nunca." Inclinou-se para frente e falou lentamente.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu muito surpreso.

"Não há outra alternativa, Harry. Posso até deixar você e Louis continuarem com isso que vocês dois estão fazendo." Ela disse como se fosse uma gentileza de sua parte. Harry teve vontade de vomitar.

"Essa conversa acaba aqui. Jamais irei compactuar com qualquer coisa que vocês estejam planejando. Jamais irei me casar com _você_." Disse com o máximo de desprezo que conseguiu. Foi bem fácil, na realidade.

Ele saiu da sala num rompante. Sua mente dizia para ter cautela, mas Harry não era alguém que ouvia seus próprios conselhos racionais.

Tinha que encontrar Louis. Só ele poderia resolver tudo aquilo. Só ele acharia uma saída para aquela situação.

Talvez se eles fugissem...

Sim! Fugir resolveria tudo.

Os dois juntos. Somente o dois.

Seu coração se esquentou com aquele pensamento. Harry queria apenas tirar Louis de toda aquela merda. Apenas encontrar um espaço onde os dois pudessem ser felizes. Ele não se importava aonde fosse. Em Londres ou do outro lado do mundo.

"Casa. Agora." Deu as instruções para o condutor da charrete um pouco bruto demais, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Louis deveria estar no rochedo naquele mesmo segundo. Ele estava atrasado pelo menos duas horas. Um frio desceu por sua barriga ao pensar naquilo.

Harry queria ter marcado aquele encontro na mansão segura de Kellynch.

Quando colocou os pés para fora da carruagem, Harry sabia que havia algo errado. Simplesmente sabia.

Mesmo estando no final da noite, ainda deveria haver uma agitação dos empregados do lado de fora. Pelo menos o jardineiro tirando a neve acumulada da entrada da casa.

Harry deu dois passos, um pouco desconfiado. Suspirou e chacoalhou a cabeça. Quando o pensou que tudo não passava de uma paranoia sua, Zayn abriu a porta da frente e a expressão em seu rosto fez as pernas de Harry tremerem.

Harry se esqueceria de várias coisas com o passar dos anos. Esqueceria se aquele dia estava nublado ou ensolarado. Se era mais noite do que dia quando ele pisou na neve gelada das escadas. Esqueceria até das palavras de Zayn contando o que aconteceu.

Mas jamais poderia se esquecer do que sentiu.

Do que sentiu quando as palavras de Malik jorraram de sua boca. De como suas pernas tremiam, dos seus dedos gelados, das lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos, do sufocar de seus pulmões e do desespero em seu coração.

Ele só ouvia palavras soltas. Rochedo. Queda. Costelas quebradas, perfurando seu pulmão esquerdo. O nome de Louis sendo repetido naquele amontoado de palavras que conectadas pareciam carregar o mundo aos pedaços.

A agonia tomou conta de cada parte do seu corpo de uma só vez. Era dor. Pura e impiedosa. Dor que se apoderou de todas as suas emoções e o sufocou.

"Não." Ele negou firme, mas suas mãos tremiam. Zayn olhou para baixo evitando seu olhar.

Harry sentiu seu corpo cair de joelhos na neve gelada, sua estrutura inteira entrando em colapso. Sentiu-se afundando sob algo mais forte que ele. Já não era suficientemente forte para respirar e por alguns segundos, deixou ser levado.

"Sr. Styles?" O doutor Smith o chamou, não pela primeira vez.

Harry se virou em sua cadeira. Sentia-se dopado. Como se tivesse bebido demais, mas apenas a sensação ruim se instalava em seus músculos e ossos. Não o esquecimento. E ele notaria que era a última coisa que poderia fazer.

Esquecer.

"Sr. Styles?" O doutor chamou novamente parecendo saber que ele não estava realmente ali, mesmo que olhasse em seus olhos.

"O que foi?" Ouviu uma voz parecia com a dele dizer.

"Está na hora." Ele disse com suavidade, mas suas palavras ainda pareciam facadas. Sua presença ainda parecia muito ruim.

Trazia os acontecimentos de volta a sua mente. Como se ele estivesse lá.

_Mas ele não estava._

Louis estava.

Seu Louis.

Zayn contou o que aconteceu e Harry tentou preencher com o que podia. Com as lembranças de Louis no pico do rochedo, olhando curioso para baixo. Com a ponta da sua caixa de madeira aparecendo em meio às pedras.

O que Louis fez?

Tentou alcançá-la? Será que ele teria reconhecido a madeira velha por alguns instantes?

Louis caindo do rochedo. Voando por alguns segundos. Belo e terrível. A plena ironia do mundo.

"Os Tomlinson já o fizeram." Ele o informou espremendo um pouco o canto dos olhos.

"Fizeram o quê?" Harry perguntou e o doutor Smith inclinou a cabeça para o lado cheio de compaixão.

"Se despedir, Harry." A voz dele soou cheia de pena e Harry só conseguiu se sentir incomodado com o seu primeiro nome se formando nos lábios dele. Dr. Smith suspirou. "Ele está esperando pelo senhor."

O peito de Harry se apertou dolorido e ele respirou profundamente. Não podia ceder agora. Tinha que ser forte. Tinha que ver Louis por uma última vez. Jamais se perdoaria se não o fizesse.

Segurou a maçaneta da porta e expirou devagar. Seu coração se torcia dentro dele. Enchia seus pulmões de sangue. Não o deixava respirar.

Encostou a testa na porta e tentou firmar suas mãos trêmulas.

Quando entrou os olhos azuis o fitaram com carinho e alívio. Quase como se tivessem medo de que ele não aparecesse e Harry quase caiu de joelhos.

Deu dois passos para dentro do quarto. Louis respirava devagar e parecia com dificuldade de realizar essa simples tarefa. Estava sem camisa, mas um lençol branco cobria seu peito, deixando apenas seus braços de fora. Harry só conseguia pensar que ele deveria estar com frio. Quem era o idiota que o deixou assim?

"Vou pegar um cobertor para você." Ele sussurrou olhando desesperadamente pelo quarto.

Louis balançou a cabeça.

"Não sinto frio." Harry parou por alguns instantes até as palavras o atingir. "Venha aqui." Louis pediu com a voz engasgada esticando a mão para que ele a tomasse.

Harry a segurou com delicadeza, com medo que Louis pudesse se quebrar com seu toque. Que pudesse sumir com algum movimento errado.

"Harry..." Louis sussurrou entre seus lábios rachados. Harry segurou a mão dele e a acariciou devagar. As lágrimas arderam em seus olhos e ele tentou se concentrar apenas em não deixa-las escapar. Evitar que Louis pudesse ver toda a dor em seus olhos. Todo o desespero.

Mas nunca foi um bom mentiroso.

"Sinto muito." Louis apertou seus dedos frios contra os dele. Harry sentiu sua garganta apertar.

"Não..." Se interrompeu quando uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

"Achei que havia visto alguma coisa. Parecia uma caixa..." Ele sorriu e virou os olhos para cima, parecendo completamente arrependido de sua atitude mal pensada. "Desculpe-me." Ele sussurrou e alguma coisa dentro de Harry se quebrou como um lago congelado.

"Não é culpa sua." Disse já desistindo de tentar controlar seus olhos marejados. "A culpa não é sua."

Harry se lembrava de como gostava de patinar. De como ele sorria menos com os lábios e mais com os olhos azuis brilhantes, quase se mesclando com todo aquele branco. Com toda aquela neve.

Sempre que Louis patinava parecia mais leve. Parecia que havia sido removido um peso de suas costas, nem que fosse por apenas alguns minutos.

"Eu amo você." Louis cochichou como se fosse uma despedida. Com lágrimas inundando seus olhos azuis. "Quero que saiba disso, Harry. Quero que se lembre, quando..."

"Não fale. Por favor, não diga." Harry implorou, inclinando-se sobre sua mão gelada. Se ele dissesse, tornaria tudo aquilo real. As palavras levariam Louis naquele instante. Harry não estava pronto para deixá-lo.

Harry se lembrava de como sempre havia uma xícara de chá no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Louis amava chá, mas não todos os tipos. O melhor, segundo ele, era o tradicional com leite.

Louis o olhava de canto para ver se ele não havia exagerado na quantidade de leite que colocaria na xícara. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar sempre que Harry acertava.

Louis deslizou fracamente a mão por seu rosto.

"Suba aqui comigo." Ele pediu.

Harry limpou as lágrimas em seu rosto e deitou ao seu lado na cama. Abraçou carinhosamente seu corpo. Tomando cuidado com os machucados, para não apertar muito forte seu corpo com todo o seu desespero.

Afundou o rosto no pescoço quente dele e inspirou seu cheiro. Louis entrelaçou suas mãos e Harry ergueu seu rosto para fitar os olhos azuis. Pareciam cansados. Ele estava sentindo dor? Estava com medo?

Eles ficaram alguns minutos apenas encarando um ao outro. Harry não queria deixar de falar. Havia tanto coisa para ser dita... Mas por alguns minutos ele não conseguiu e então apenas e concentrou no rosto de Louis. Em gravar os detalhes de sua pele, dos contornos de seus lábios.

"Não é justo." Harry disse com a voz embargada.

Não era justo Louis morrer.

Louis dentre todas as pessoas.

Ele que era tão lindo que Harry ficava com vontade passar um dia inteiro olhando para seu rosto. Mas não era só por isso. Era porque ele era gentil e amoroso. Por que tinha aquela alegria imensa dentro dele. Por que ele se preocupava verdadeiramente com as pessoas. Por que as amava sem pedir nada em troca.

Por que o amou sem pedir nada em troca.

Nem mesmo o seu amor.

"A vida não é justa, Harry."

Harry franziu o cenho. Não iria se consolar com aquilo. Não era justo e a vida inteira podia ir para o inferno. Louis, no entanto não parecia com raiva, parecia triste.

Deslizou seus dedos pela mandíbula firme dele, que agora estava um pouco arroxeada. Louis fechou os olhos com seu toque delicado. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e ele suspirou magoado.

"Apenas queria que tivéssemos mais tempo." Louis disse com a voz embargada e sem fôlego. "Queria ver você acordando de manhã mais vezes. Tenho tanta coisa pra lhe dizer... Tanta coisa que queria que soubesse..."

Harry segurou o rosto dele mais próximo é tentou travar sua garganta trancada. Seu peito subia e descia em desespero.

"Eu amo você." Disse em meio às lágrimas. "Amei você quando estávamos dançando no rochedo. _Valsando_ , Louis." Harry fitou os olhos azuis doces de Louis e continuou. "Amei você quando estamos fazendo amor, quando te esperei na escada em frente à casa da Sra. Johnson, amei você no dia do baile dos Smith e dos Abshire. Amei você quando dormia ao meu lado por todas aquelas noites e até quando não dormia. Só pensava em você. Amei você enquanto estávamos caçando e antes disso. Bem antes disso..."

Louis fechou os olhos e sorriu. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos azuis. Harry o segurou ainda mais firme, com medo que ele se desfizesse em suas mãos.

"Amei você até quando não sabia que amava. Profunda e desesperadamente." Cochichou com um segredo, mas desconfiava que Louis já sabia. Talvez sempre soubesse. "Amarei você para sempre."

As lágrimas de seus olhos não paravam de rolar. Harry se sentia como se fosse partir em dois. Como se estivesse sendo esfaqueado bem no coração. Suas costelas quebradas perfuravam seus pulmões. Dificultavam sua respiração. O afogava no seu próprio sangue.

"Decorei um poema para você." Sussurrou sabendo o que tinha que fazer agora.

Se despedir.

"Para mim?" Louis sorriu, parecendo realmente feliz. "Não tem medo que eu ache que é uma declaração?"

"Eu _espero_ que ache." O sorriso de Louis brilhou em seu rosto.

Harry começou com a qual ele mais gostava. A que mais significava para ele. Havia decorado todas há muito tempo atrás, relembrá-las agora era o mais fácil que ele teria que fazer àquela noite.

Ele não compreendia como ou quando os poemas de Louis haviam ficado tão importantes. Só sabia que eram. Simples assim.

Ele foi suavemente envolto para perto de Louis. Foi suavemente precisando dele a cada dia mais. Poesias, sonhos, desejos. Tudo. Até as pequenas coisas, o guiaram até os olhos azuis.

E agora ele estava indo embora.

Quando começou a recitar, Louis abriu o canto dos lábios em realização e sorriu. Seus olhos brilharam e suas bochechas coraram em um vermelho lindo.

"Como...?" Ele perguntou adoravelmente confuso.

"Eu posso ter achado seu caderno em algum lugar..."

" _Em algum lugar?_ " Louis repetiu com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas não parecia estar magoado.

"No seu quarto na verdade." Harry disse um pouco rouco. "Desculpe."

"Tudo bem." Louis suspirou e sorriu. "Fico feliz que você os tenha lido. Eram todas para você."

Harry escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro, não conseguindo evitar que as lágrimas inundassem seus olhos. Louis afagou seu rosto e o trouxe para mais perto.

"Você as decorou?"

"Sim."

"Então as recite para mim. Tenho certeza que ficaram melhores em sua voz." Louis sorriu para ele e suspirou.

Talvez ele estivesse apenas tentando distraí-lo do que estava acontecendo. Talvez Harry quisesse uma distração.

Depois de um certo tempo as palavras simplesmente fluíam de sua boca. Envolviam ele e a Louis naqueles segundos. Louis parecia um pouco impressionado que ele soubesse todos os poemas do caderno, como se ele mesmo houvesse escrito.

Mas como não saber? Eram para ele, afinal de contas.

Harry não poderia realizar quantas horas ficou ali. Talvez a madrugada inteira. Mas não importava. O resto do mundo não importava naquele momento.

A respiração de Louis parecia mais difícil a cada hora que passava. Seus lábios ficaram brancos e sem vida e seus olhos pareciam cada vez mais cansados. Lutando pela pouca vida que seus pulmões tentavam tão desesperadamente captar.

Algumas horas pareciam que Louis não estava mais ali. Mas depois de alguns minutos seus olhos brilhavam em reconhecimento dos olhos verdes.

Harry apenas ficou ali. Acariciando seu rosto. Tentando não pensar. Tentando não sentir. Tentando absorver o máximo de Louis que conseguia.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã começaram a se infiltrar na janela, quando a respiração de Louis não passava de um silvo fino e doloroso. Ele se virou para Harry, com a boca seca e os olhos cada vez mais distantes.

Antes que aquele céu azul claro e brilhante desaparecesse por baixo de suas pálpebras, Louis formou suas últimas palavras em um sussurro:

"Pergunte..." Louis engoliu diversas vezes, até conseguir recuperar o fôlego. "Pergunte se eu me lembro."

xx


	26. PARTE II

_Abraço_ _meu próprio peito em busca de calor, em busca de qualquer coisa que não seja essa dor insuportável que dilacera meu coração, corrói minhas veias e me faz sufocar._

_"Harry." Ouço a voz de Zayn me chamar, mas não consigo me mexer._ _"Faz dias que você não come. Precisa se alimentar."_

_Abro os olhos devagar. O movimento é quase como uma tortura. Minhas pálpebras parecem amarradas. Vejo a silhueta de Zayn ao meu lado._

_"Quer alguma coisa?"_ _Zayn_ _insiste_ _e eu finalmente consigo entender suas palavras._

_O cheiro de Louis ainda está no travesseiro. Posso sentir. Uma parte dele que ainda não se foi. Afundo meu rosto no tecido e_ _inspiro_ _._

_Se quero alguma coisa?_

_"Eu quero..." Minha voz sai rouca e baixa pela falta de uso, mas eu insisto em desespero. "Eu quero Louis. Quero mais tempo com Louis. Por favor... Por favor."_

_ Setembro, 1915 _ _._

Harry olhou para seu copo vazio e franziu o cenho. Ele tinha certeza que havia colocado uma quantidade exagerada de conhaque naquele copo não fazia nem dez segundos. Havia apenas gelo agora. Dois cubos de gelo que derretiam pelo calor de sua mão segurando o copo de vidro.

"Harry!" Niall chamou sua atenção, parecendo bastante irritado pela falta dela.

Harry olhou para cima com os olhos um pouco enevoados. Talvez fosse a bebida ou talvez suas horas mal dormidas. Passara a noite em claro, mas aquilo não era mais novidade alguma.

O loiro suspirou e passou as mãos no rosto. Harry se lembrava de quando ele era um pouco mais alegre e o sorriso mal escapava de sua boca.

"Desculpe." Disse por que devia muito aos Horan. Nem sabia como Niall ainda o aguentava depois de todos aqueles anos. A maioria não aguentou. "Você dizia..."

"Ele vai vir hoje à tarde e você precisa—"

" _Ele_ quem?" Harry interrompeu piscando várias vezes, de repente acordado.

Alguém iria visitá-lo? Deus do céu, Harry sabia que não podia lidar com isso. Não _queria_ lidar com isso.

Niall abriu a boca parecendo não acreditar que ele falara sério. O loiro piscou algumas vezes e deu um suspiro profundo.

"O meu amigo... Aquele que precisa de um emprego. Conversamos sobre isso semana passada. Você concordou em fazer uma entrevista com ele." Niall disse lentamente como se ele fosse obtuso demais para entender as simples palavras que saiam de sua boca.

" _Entrevista_...?" Harry perguntou, não se importando com os olhos azuis o inspecionando para saber se ele está embriagado.

"Uma conversa para saber se ele está apto para trabalhar aqui." 

"Não preciso de ninguém trabalhando aqui. Já tenho Holly como cozinheira. Ela é o suficiente." Harry disse se empertigando na cadeira. A conversa o estava deixando lúcido demais. Talvez ele devesse buscar a garrafa inteira de conhaque. Nem sabia por que não tinha feito isso antes.

Niall suspirou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos no processo. Harry se perguntava se o sorriso dele havia caído por sua causa. Esperava que não.

"Estou sugerindo alguém para cuidar da casa." Niall disse e Harry levantou-se e foi direto para a mesa com as bebidas. Pegou o primeiro que sua mão alcançou.

Havia uma época que ele realmente se importava com que estava colocando em sua garganta. Até ele perceber que os mais baratos tinham um efeito mais forte e duradouro.

"Você cuida da casa. Pago você para isso, não pago?"

"Na verdade, eu cuido das finanças." Niall murmurou do seu canto da sala.

"Então cuide das finanças e deixe que eu me responsabilize pela mansão." Harry disse tentando encerrar aquele assunto.

"Você não se responsabiliza nem por si mesmo." Niall disse parecendo um pouco cansado.

"Por que quer tanto alguém que cuide da mansão? Ela está de pé, não está? Não é o suficiente?" Harry disse e engoliu um gole de conhaque que desceu pegando fogo em sua garganta.

Niall massageou sua têmpora com o indicador e o polegar.

"Ele precisa de um emprego."

"E ele não pode arranjar esse emprego em qualquer outro lugar? Precisa mesmo vir até aqui encontrar um?"

"Está passando por algumas dificuldades. Você sabe. Já te contei." Niall disse, olhando para ele com expectativa.

Harry ficou olhando para o loiro por alguns minutos, com a testa franzida, tentando _realmente_ se lembrar daquela conversa.

"Claro, claro..." Mentiu, balançando a mão na direção ao amigo. Se negasse agora, ou Niall contaria novamente a história de vida de seu amigo, ou ele ficaria realmente irritado com ele.

Harry não tinha certeza qual das duas opções era a pior.

Olhou para a bandeja de prata onde as bebidas estavam. Sua imagem era algo entre borrado e um reflexo impreciso e nublado. Talvez alguém que cuidasse da mansão não fosse de todo ruim. Holly era uma velha senhora que trabalhou em um campo militar durante alguns anos. Tinha a expressão sempre carrancuda e resmungava quando ninguém estava por perto, ou até quando estavam.

Harry a contratou por que na primeira vez que ficaram na mesma sala juntos, depois de meia hora sem nenhum dos dois dizer absolutamente nada, Holly se levantou, limpou seu vestido velho com as duas mãos e disse:

"Vou preparar um chá."

Harry não tinha como argumentar contra aquilo. Em um piscar de olhos, Holly já era sua cozinheira, resmungando pelos cantos e lançando olhares desconfiados em sua direção. Ela fazia a comida e só. Foi o que ela mesma disse uma vez, quando Niall pediu que ela cuidasse das roupas de cama também.

Apesar disso, Niall realmente gosta dela.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e o reflexo borrado o seguiu. Dava para ver apenas sua barba grande que tomava conta do seu rosto e seu cabelo curto.

Não era necessário um espelho limpo e claro para Harry saber de sua própria imagem. Ele a conhecia muito bem. Seu rosto apesar de extremamente diferente, magro e com olheiras profundas, não havia envelhecido um ano sequer. Não desde que Louis fechou os olhos pela última vez. A pergunta que viria logo depois de uma reflexão desse tipo seria: _por quê?_

Mas Harry já estava cansado de pensar sobre isso.

"Ele irá chegar de viagem na hora do almoço e virá aqui no final da tarde." Niall disse, o arrancando de seus próprios pensamentos. " _Seja educado_."

_Seja educado._

Depois de cem anos, Harry havia se esquecido de uma grande parte das normas de uma sociedade civilizada.

Provavelmente, ainda continuar sentado de costas para a porta, enquanto o amigo de Niall entrava em sua sala, não deveria ser tido como muito educado.

Mas Harry não estava se importando em seguir fielmente o pedido de Niall. O amigo deveria saber.

Era um dia ruim.

O que não era exatamente uma novidade, mas havia dias bons.

Aqueles em que Harry conseguia dormir de noite, sem sonhos, sem pesadelos. Quando acordava de manhã e conseguia colocar os pés no chão frio, sem ter que passar pela rotina de inspirar e expirar lentamente com seus pulmões doloridos.

Havia dias em que Harry conseguia se perder em meios aos livros e esquecer por alguns segundos de sua própria realidade. Dias que a bebida fazia um efeito maior e ele podia mergulhar nela sem nenhuma culpa.

Niall talvez desejasse que Harry estivesse em um desses dias.

Mas não.

Hoje era um dia ruim.

E como todos os outros dias ruins, Harry estava pensando. Pensar... Quem poderia dizer que seria uma das milhares de coisas que ele se arrependeria durante os anos.

Mas não era tão ruim assim... Bem, o seu coração exprimido como um punho dentro de seu peito e seus pulmões lutando para continuar respirando, era bastante ruim, mas pensar, era a única forma de reviver Louis de alguma forma.

Então ele fazia.

Revivia seus momentos com ele de uma maneira quase obsessiva. Buscando cada detalhe em sua mente. Evitava ao máximo inventar qualquer parte dos acontecimentos, até um simples gesto.

Queria a memória inteira, pura e livre de sua imaginação.

Fazia isso, porque todos os momentos com Louis eram preciosos demais para se perder no esquecimento. Louis era precioso demais para ser esquecido.

Harry sentia um pouco de vergonha de pensar sobre isso, mas a primeira coisa que ele se esqueceu sobre Louis foi a sua voz. Veja bem, ele não conseguiu evitar. Tentava todos os dias, todos os momentos. Seu desespero era tão grande que um dia Niall o encontrou chorando em seu escritório. Simplesmente não conseguiu mais escutar a voz de Louis em sua cabeça.

É a primeira coisa que você esquece sobre uma pessoa.

Mas Harry descobriu também que muito tempo depois de ele já ter esquecido o som da voz de Louis, ainda podia ouvir o som da felicidade dele, da tristeza, do amor. Harry podia sentir isso no seu corpo, correndo por suas veias. Inundando os seus olhos doloridos.

Naquele exato momento, enquanto o rapaz andava até atrás de sua cadeira e Harry observava atento a neve derretendo na janela de vidro, ele estava se lembrando de três meses antes da morte de Louis.

Eles tinham acabado de acordar e Harry se lembrava da neve e do frio corroendo as paredes geladas. Foi um dia terrível. O mais frio de todo aquele inverno.

Louis não pode ficar dormindo com ele e Harry se sentia frustrado e cheio de irritação acumulada. Estava prestes a levantar da cama quando uma leve batida na porta o despertou completamente.

Louis entrou no quarto com um casaco grosso e correu para se juntar a ele embaixo das cobertas. Suas meias eram de uma lã grossa. Azuis? Verdes? Ele deitou ao seu lado e suspirou baixinho, com os dentes batendo uns nos outros pelo frio, seu cabelo despenteado e jogado para todos os lados. Exatamente, como ele sempre acorda.

Harry o apertou mais próximo, esfregando seus braços cobertos pela roupa fina. Louis olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Posso apenas ficar cinco minutos." Ele disse.

Ou foi alguma coisa como: "Cinco minutos e precisamos acordar."

Sim, foi isso.

"Cinco minutos e precisamos acordar." Sua respiração bateu no rosto de Harry, esquentando por alguns segundos seu nariz gelado.

Harry resmungou e Louis envolveu seus braços entorno dele. Segurando a base de suas costas, como se ele estivesse com saudades demais e o espaço entre eles fosse exageradamente grande.

Eles ficaram cinco minutos daquela maneira. Apenas cinco minutos. Harry passou mentalmente cada respiração de Louis, tentou se lembrar se suas peles tocaram em algum momento. É claro que sim, Louis havia aproximado o seu rosto e esfregado seu nariz gelado na bochecha dele.

E era isso que ele pedia.

Nos momentos mais perturbadores, mais insuportáveis, em seus sonhos conturbados, nas noites mal dormidas e quando a ausência de Louis se tornava claustrofóbica demais, era que ele tivesse aqueles cinco minutos de volta.

Somente cinco minutos. Ele não estava sendo exigente. Não estava pedindo um dia feliz e brilhante, onde Louis estava tão sorridente que seu rosto parecia que ia rasgar. Harry apenas pedia por aquele chuvoso e frio, onde eles mal conseguiram se mexer no meio dos cobertores.

Harry daria sua vida inteira por apenas cinco minutos.

Ouviu um pigarro extremamente alto atrás dele e se lembrou de que _infelizmente_ não estava sozinho na sala.

"É educado pelo menos olhar para quem fala com você." O rapaz disse parecendo irritado as suas costas. Pela altura do som de sua voz, talvez ele nem estivesse se sentado ainda.

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou vendo uma gota de conhaque escorrer no vidro plano do copo.

Um longo silêncio se formou com sua pergunta.

Harry rodou o copo de vidro em sua mão. Provavelmente deveria pelo menos se virar e cumprimentar o visitante. Dizer que era melhor procurar emprego em outro lugar, aquela não era uma casa para ele. Seja lá quem _ele_ fosse.

"Ah... Por que, o quê?" Ele disse parecendo confuso.

"Por que se preocupar tanto em ser educado?" Ele divagou incerto da razão de estar tendo uma conversa com um estranho.

"Por que... Por que isso é o que as pessoas fazem." A frase saiu quase como uma pergunta de seus lábios e Harry riu, levantando cambaleante de sua cadeira. Quantos copos de conhaque ele havia bebido mesmo?

"Ótima articulação." Zombou quando conseguiu manter sua visão clara. Segurou o canto da mesa, em busca de apoio e deu alguns passos até alcançar a bancada com as bebidas.

"As pessoas são educadas..." O rapaz disse com a voz cortante depois de alguns minutos que Harry tentava acertas a bebida em seu copo. "São educadas, para não acabarem sozinhas e tão bêbadas que não conseguem ficar em pé."

"Não." Ele negou, virando-se lentamente para encarar o rapaz a sua frente. "As pessoas são educadas por que querem—"

Quando focalizou seus olhos no rosto do rapaz, quase caiu sobre seus joelhos. Suas pernas tremiam e ele sentiu seu copo escorregando de seus dedos e quebrando no chão. Parecia um som muito distante.

Seus ouvidos começaram a zunir e sua visão se escureceu momentaneamente.

Louis.

Seus olhos claros, seu cabelo liso e macio – um pouco mais bagunçado do que Harry se lembrava, até um pouco maior talvez – seu rosto, seu lindo e delicado rosto. Perfeito e do jeito que Harry se lembrava. _Exatamente_ do jeito que ele se lembrava.

Quantos copos ele havia bebido?

Louis deu um passo para frente, o rosto suavizando em preocupação.

Quantos?

Harry tentou desesperadamente se lembrar. Ele não estava tão bêbado ainda. Ainda não estava alucinando. Sabia disso por que geralmente isso vinha depois de uma poça de seu próprio vomito.

Os lábios finos se mexeram em uma pergunta que Harry não conseguiu ouvir. O barulho de seus pensamentos era muito maior.

Louis deu mais um passo e Harry sentiu seu perfume tão, _tão_ familiar que seus pulmões imploraram por mais, que seu cérebro entrou em curto-circuito dentro dele. Seu coração se engatou dolorido em seu peito e ele então se lembrou de respirar.

Sua mente era só: _Louis, Louis, Louis._

Sentiu seus dedos tremendo, seu pulso acelerado. Mais alguns segundos e suas pernas não poderiam mais sustentá-lo no chão.

O cabelo dele estava iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pela única janela aberta em seu escritório. A poeira da sala rodeava sua cabeça como uma aura. Parecia um anjo. Harry realmente não se importava que fosse um, contanto que pudesse tocá-lo, que pudesse senti-lo, que pudesse ouvir o som de sua voz.

Harry sentia a sensação que há muito tempo havia se perdido dentro dele. Soterrada em cima de dor, perda e saudade. Uma sensação de vulnerabilidade doce e sincera. Suas pernas tremiam, suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia incontrolavelmente em seu peito.

Ele piscou duas vezes tentando clarear a mente. Tentando ver se a pessoa na sua frente era uma aparição como das outras vezes. Outra brincadeira que seu cérebro parecia gostar de fazer.

Deveria ter bebido muito mais que o normal, o que significava que agora talvez ele estivesse em coma alcoólico ou alguma dessas coisas que Niall dizia que ele iria ter se bebesse demais.

Mas parecia tão real...

Ele saberia se estivesse alucinando não saberia?

A resposta era sim. Já havia alucinado outras vezes.

Daquela vez parecia real. Daquela vez não era uma imagem borrada no fundo de sua mente. Não era sua imaginação fraca tentando o manter vivo, um dia após o outro, com uma imagem miserável. Ele conseguia ver as pequenas marcas perto de seus olhos, o lábio fino e rosado, os cabelos lisos que Harry sabia que se passasse seus dedos neles ficariam presos pelos nós. Ele conseguia ver os olhos azuis que, ao mesmo tempo em que aterrorizavam, também embalavam seus sonhos.

Ele nunca imaginou que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Depois de cem longos e intermináveis anos.

Mas ali está.

Ele o encarava com curiosidade e disse alguma coisa, mas o cérebro de Harry estava borrado demais para compreender qualquer uma de suas palavras. Seus dedos tocaram seu ombro e Harry pensou que seu coração seria capaz de explodir, de sair de seu peito. Um toque preocupado e firme. Suas pernas tremeram e ele temeu por não se aguentar de pé por muito tempo.

Por que...

Por que ali estava ele.

Tão real, tão vivo.

Tão maravilhosamente seu.

"O senhor está bem?" A pergunta chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas Harry não conseguiu processá-la. Ele não se importava com mais nada.

Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

Por que se tivesse pensado teria visto os olhos azuis preocupados e sérios. O reflexo de um estranho estampado nos sentimentos de alguém que ele conhecia tão bem.

Mas para Harry a única coisa que ele se importava é que ali, bem à sua frente, estava o amor de sua vida. O rapaz que ele esperou por um século inteiro. O rapaz que ele esperaria para sempre. Por quem Harry sofreu a dor da perda por cem anos. Cem longos e intermináveis anos, mas nada disso importava naquele momento. Toda dor havia partido, todo sofrimento havia se curado como se nunca houvesse existido. Ele só pensava em uma única pessoa.

"Louis?"

Harry não esperou uma resposta, agarrou a nuca dele e o puxou para um beijo.

xx


	27. Chapter 27

_Pego o copo em cima da bancada. Há um zumbido em meus ouvidos que parece não querer ir embora. Minhas pernas bambas e moles querem voltar para o quarto. Meu corpo quer deitar na cama novamente._

_"Há contas a pagar. O filho do estaleiro está preocupado com os cavalos, acho que deveríamos..." Minha mãe está sentada em frente à mesa do escritório._

_Ela só sabe falar disso agora. Contas. Dinheiro. Casa. Sei se faz isso para me manter ocupado, para tentar me manter distraído, mas queria que parasse._

_Toda vez que ela tenta, me sinto afundando um pouco mais._

_"Você esteve fora por muito tempo." Ela diz e há uma nota magoada e decepcionada em seu tom. Não consigo me importar por mais que dois segundos._

_Pego a bebida em cima da bancada de vidro. A garrafa treme em minhas mãos fracas. O cheiro forte se dispersa pelo ar à minha frente quando retiro a tampa. Se fechar os olhos consigo ver Louis olhando-me com decepção. Seus olhos azuis magoados e fechados no canto._

_Suspiro e só despejo o liquido no copo sem pensar duas vezes._

Harry quase se afogou nele. Um beijou tão desesperado e com tamanha energia que mal se reconheceu. Quando seus lábios encostaram com os de Louis, foi como se ele revivesse. Foi como sair de seu próprio túmulo, sem nunca ter realmente entrado nele.

Foi como acordar.

Finalmente despertar depois de cem longos anos. Cada célula de seu corpo parecia que fora religada, chacoalhada ao extremo. Seus sentimentos pareciam borbulhar, ferver, dentro dele. Nem sabia que ainda podia sentir tal coisa. Nem sabia que ainda podia sentir _tanto_.

Mais _tanto_.

Era vida e amor.

Era Louis.

Finalmente Louis.

Suas mãos iam para todos os lugares. Frenéticas e desesperadas. O rosto suave dele roçando nos seu, tocando no seu, respirando o cheiro de sua pele. Os toques não pareciam ser suficientes. A distância ainda parecia muito grande.

Puxou a cintura de Louis um pouco mais perto e foi quando finalmente percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. Havia resistência. Uma _grande_ resistência.

Quando a palavra passou por sua cabeça, ele foi empurrado com violência e se chocou com a mesa de bebida atrás dele. Harry sentiu uma dor aguda em sua cintura, as garrafas quebrando à sua volta.

A confusão encheu a sua cabeça e quando ele levantou os olhos verdes viu o mar azul confuso, turbulento e escuro.

Louis.

O olhando como se não o conhecesse, como ele se fosse louco. Harry não conseguia entender sua testa franzida com uma irritação tamanha que fez Harry se encolher de medo.

E no instante seguinte, o punho fechado dele voou direto para seu rosto.

Harry andava de um lado pro outro mal podendo se conter. A adrenalina de momentos antes ainda atravessando suas veias. O deixando alerta de novo, vivo de novo.

Tomou um gole da bebida qualquer em sua mão. Ele queria afogar tudo aquilo. Queria pensar direito, mas não conseguia. Nem sabia se queria. A verdade era muito dura para tomá-la como um todo.

_Onde estava Horan quando se precisava dele?_

Harry tomou mais alguns goles de sua bebida que desceu queimando pelo seu esôfago. Seu rosto doía como o inferno e sua mão ardia. Nem sabia como havia um corte nela. Deviam ter sido os cacos de vidro no chão. Ele havia caído no chão? Não lembrava. Não tinha importância.

Horas depois do que aconteceu, suas mãos ainda tremiam, sua barriga ainda girava como um redemoinho dentro dele. Harry espremeu seus lábios juntos. Seus lábios ainda formigavam terrivelmente.

O que aconteceu?

O que exatamente aconteceu?

Era Louis e então não era.

Não os olhos escuros e furiosos.

Quando Niall entrou na sala, Harry não precisou falar nada. Seu rosto sério e furioso já dizia tudo.

"O que você fez? Eu só pedi para ser gentil. Por que não consegue fazer isso?" Niall rugiu em sua direção. Os ombros dele se suavizaram brevemente quando os seus olhos azuis fitaram seu rosto. "Meu Deus, ele te deu um soco?"

"Qual é o nome dele?" Harry perguntou rapidamente antes que o loiro começasse com mais um de seus sermões. "Qual é o nome do seu amigo, Niall?"

Suas mãos estavam tremendo e podia ouvir o próprio desespero em sua voz.

"Ele realmente te deu um soco?" Niall perguntou completamente chocado agora. O amigo nunca foi muito bom em guardar qualquer tipo de raiva.

"Sim." Harry respondeu entre dentes. Sua vontade era chacoalha-lo pelos ombros. "Responda a minha pergunta!"

"Louis. Mas eu já te falei isso." Niall respondeu distraído examinando preocupado o seu rosto com os olhos.

Harry deu dois passos para trás.

Não podia ser.

Era impossível.

Levantou e andou pela sala com as pernas tremendo e o estômago revirado. _Impossível_.

"Você o conhece de onde?" Harry disse tentando conter a esperança de crescer dentro dele. Tudo parecia confuso e embaçado demais.

"Londres... Não sei. Faz muito tempo, não me lembro corretamente." Niall falou parecendo preocupado com seu estado. _Harry_ estava preocupado com seu próprio estado. Sua barriga se embrulhando demais dentro dele e não deveria ser pela bebida.

"Quando? Você lembra-se do dia, do ano? Você lembra-se de como ele era naquela época?" As palavras jorravam de sua boca e Niall parecia lento demais para acompanha-las.

"Foi algum tempo depois da faculdade, não sei. Ele era só mais novo talvez..."

" _Talvez?_ "

"Mais novo, com certeza." Harry viu o fio de esperança sendo cortado com aquelas palavras. Desabou no sofá e passou os dedos no cabelo.

A verdade que ele não queria enfrentar. A verdade que ele não queria ver. Era bastante óbvia. O rapaz que ele beijou. O rapaz que tinha a mesma aparência que Louis, os mesmo lindos e brilhantes olhos azuis e o mesmo perfume de Louis. O mesmo nome que Louis.

Não era Louis.

"Harry, o que está acontecendo?" Niall perguntou preocupado.

Harry suspirou. Falar seria decretar tudo aquilo como a realidade imutável que era.

"Seu amigo..." Parou e tentou conter a queimação em sua garganta. Era tudo demais para ele. "Ele é exatamente, _exatamente_ Niall, igual a Louis."

Niall parou alguns minutos com a boca um pouco aberta. Talvez ele estivesse encaixando algumas peças ou lembrando-se de quem diabos era Louis.

Harry nunca soube como os Horan faziam aquilo. Se eles se sentavam com os filhos na mesa de jantar e contavam toda a sua história, ou se eles faziam isso na sala, perto da lareira, contando tudo em sussurros para o resto da casa não ouvir.

Harry nunca teve muito interesse em saber daquilo, mas bem ai, com Niall o olhando com seus olhos azuis se transformando de confusos para cheios de compaixão, ele ficou curioso em como se dava esse processo.

O primeiro Horan que Harry conheceu foi o amigo de Louis. Ele chegou para o enterro e em vez de dizer palavras superficiais e sem significado nenhum – como todo o resto das pessoas estavam fazendo – Horan se sentou ao seu lado e bebeu com ele.

Depois disso, eles conversaram, sobre Louis. Sempre sobre Louis e Horan parecia entender de alguma maneira o seu sentimento. Parecia entender que ele e Louis não eram apenas amigos. Harry sempre se perguntou se Louis havia contado alguma coisa para ele, ou era apenas seus olhos molhados o tempo inteiro que revelavam tudo.

Foi esse Horan que descobriu (muito antes que ele mesmo) que Harry não era mortal. Foi esse Horan que o olhou cheio de compaixão quando compreendeu isso no dia da pior nevasca que já havia acontecido em Kellynch. Quando seu desespero era muito grande para ver a verdade.

"Harry..." Ele disse, parecendo ter extremo cuidado com cada palavra. Como se falasse com uma criança.

Será que eles contavam sua história inteira? Sem deixar de fora a parte que ele fora apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. Um homem. Um homem que ele amou sua vida inteira.

Niall, com seus olhos parecendo gigantes. Cheios de pena e dó, diziam que sim.

"Não me olhe assim..." Harry disse, tentando espantar a compaixão dele com um gesto de sua mão. "Era meu Louis, Niall. Seu rosto, seus olhos e seu cabelo. Era ele, Niall."

Niall suspirou cheio de compaixão.

"Talvez seja um pouco parecido..."

"Eu me lembro de como ele era." Harry respondeu irritado. Se sentindo um pouco ofendido, não sabendo exatamente pelo quê. "Jamais poderia esquecer. _Jamais_ me esqueceria de como ele é." 

Niall se sentou na poltrona ao seu lado e uniu as mãos, se projetando para frente.

" _Esse_ Louis cresceu em Londres com a mãe. Eu contei a você a história dele." Harry ergueu a cabeça, envergonhado e Niall suspirou novamente. "Você não estava escutando, estava? Ele precisa de um emprego, por que não foi para a guerra como todos os outros."

A guerra. Harry ficou sabendo dela apenas por alguns comentários de Niall e Holly de vez em quando. Não se importava com ela. O mundo lá fora não importava mais.

" _Esse_ Louis não é o seu Louis, Harry." Niall disse, por que ele precisava ouvir. As palavras precisavam entrar em sua cabeça. Harry afundou mais ainda no sofá. "Ele não conhece você como Louis conheceu. Vocês não cresceram juntos."

"Esse Louis não o ama, Harry. Sinto muito." Niall disse aquilo gentilmente, mas as palavras ainda foram como facadas lançadas diretamente em seu peito.

Ele não deveria se importar. Não deveria se importar por que o rapaz não era Louis. Nunca seria Louis. Louis o amava. Louis o amaria se o visse novamente. Louis se lembraria dele.

Como isso podia acontecer?

Como o destino podia ser tão cruel? Tão mesquinho?

Harry balançou a cabeça apenas para que o loiro soubesse que ele estava compreendendo. Ou para que ele parasse jogar todas as verdades que ele evitava na sua cara. Passou a mão pelo seu rosto.

Fazia algum tempo que ele não chorava. Muito tempo, na verdade. Ele nem sabia mais se seria capaz de chorar novamente.

As lágrimas vieram em grande quantidade depois da morte de Louis. Depois, apenas parecia que ele havia chorado tudo que podia, que seu corpo havia se cansado daquela rotina de fabricação de lágrimas. Chegado à exaustão.

"Ninguém o aceita em lugar nenhum." Niall continuou. "Ele realmente precisa desse emprego. Você sabe que eu não te pediria isso se não fosse importante."

"Ele não irá querer voltar aqui." Harry murmurou, cansado.

"Eu cheguei em casa e ele estava bastante irritado, arrumando às malas para voltar a Londres. O convenci a ficar pelo menos essa noite e acho que consigo convencê-lo a trabalhar aqui—" Niall começou a divagar e Harry o interrompeu:

"Não." Suspirou um pouco envergonhado. "Ele não vai querer voltar. Acredite."

Niall o olhou desconfiado. Talvez seu constrangimento fosse bastante evidente. O que fez em todos aqueles anos para ainda não conseguir esconder seus sentimentos?

"O que você fez para ele?" Niall perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, preocupado.

Harry suspirou e olhou para cima. Vendo agora, depois de encaixar as últimas peças do quebra-cabeça, ele sabia que fora uma péssima ideia.

Bom, mas em sua defesa, ele nem estava pensando.

"Eu o beijei." Harry falou e olhou para Niall.

Ele ficou alguns segundos quieto parecendo processar a informação e depois caiu na risada. Projetando o corpo para frente e escondendo o rosto em suas mãos.

"É... Vai ser difícil convencê-lo a voltar, mas como eu disse: Louis realmente precisa do emprego." Niall disse quando se recuperou.

Sua aparência deveria estar pior que ele imaginava. As próximas palavras do loiro foram mais suaves e cuidadosas quando perguntou:

"Tudo bem para você?"

Harry sabia que nada estava bem. Não sabia se queria ver esse Louis novamente. Aquele que não era Louis, que não podia ser Louis. Mas sabia que não podia deixa-lo _ir_ novamente. Mesmo que fosse só seu rosto perfeito e sua voz que funcionava como um calmante natural. Então apenas disse:

"Sim, tudo bem para mim." Niall deveria ter ouvido a nota de mentira em sua voz, mas não disse nada. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e se levantou.

"Vou pedir para que Holly cuide disso." Niall disse apontando para sua mão enfaixada com um lenço cheio de sangue.

"Ela já foi para a casa." Harry disse. Havia dispensado a cozinheira quando ela começou a murmurar pelos vidros quebrados no chão.

"Acha que precisa de um médico?"

"Deus, não. Vá para casa e veja se seu amigo já não pegou o primeiro trem para Londres." Harry disse com um meio sorriso.

Niall o olhou mais uma vez. Seus olhos azuis como de uma criança que encontra um pássaro morto e miserável pela primeira vez. Harry queria mesmo que ele parasse com isso. O resto da noite, ele se lembra apenas de ter virado copos atrás de copos, direto para sua garganta.

Harry suspirou e espremeu seus dedos, fechando a mão em um punho. Odiava aquela sensação. O frio na barriga, o nervosismo daqueles segundos que não passavam.

Por muito tempo ele apenas bloqueou todos aqueles sentimentos. Bloqueou tudo. E foi fácil. Louis não estava ali, então é claro que era. Felicidade era uma coisa que não existia mais para ele.

Só o que sentia era tristeza. E ela se tornou tão rotineira, tão confortável, por ser a única coisa que nunca foi embora com o passar dos anos, que Harry se agarrou a ela. Envolveu seus braços em torno dela e a segurou firme. Era o seu pilar enquanto o mundo desmoronava ao seu redor.

A tristeza se envolveu em seu tronco como uma erva daninha. Subiu e agarrou seu pescoço. Sugou toda sua alegria, toda a vida que ainda existia em torno dele.

Harry apenas se limitou a não se deixar afundar.

"Bom dia, Harry!" Niall entrou na sala sem bater e Harry fez um aceno com sua cabeça.

Louis _. O outro Louis_. Entrou na sala logo atrás dele, olhando para todos os cantos menos para o seu rosto. Ele havia concordado em conversar com ele àquela manhã. Sabe-se lá como Niall o convenceu de voltar ali novamente.

Ele era tão parecido com Louis. Tão igual a ele, que Harry tinha vontade de correr para seus braços novamente. Tinha vontade de agarrar seu pescoço e puxá-lo para outro beijo.

Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, Harry quase deu um passo para trás. Eles não estavam furiosos e escuros como no último encontro, mas pareciam ainda pior. Como se o desafiasse a chegar mais perto para receber outro soco.

Não era o seu Louis.

Nunca seria o seu Louis.

Harry estava de pé daquela vez, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia. Havia bebido uma garrafa inteira só naquela manhã.

"Vejo que abriu aquela cortina ali. Muito bom! Grande avanço." Niall disse apontando para a fresta de cortina aberta que havia ficado assim quando ele esbarrou nela mais cedo.

Harry fez uma careta. Horan havia aprontado alguma.

Sentou-se cansado. Se teria que passar por aquilo que fosse um pouco mais confortável. E por que mesmo que ele estava passando por aquilo? Não era nem ele que queria o emprego.

Os dois se sentaram também mesmo que Harry não tivesse oferecido. O outro Louis pareceu se sentar o mais longe dele que era humanamente possível. Cruzando as mãos em cima do colo. Torcendo os dedos. Seu Louis fazia aquilo.

"Holly está fazendo um chá?" Niall perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Acho que Holly não faz um chá desde que pisou os pés nessa casa." Harry respondeu olhando para o seu copo.

"Tenho certeza que se chamarmos ela—"

"Acho que podemos ir direto para o assunto." O outro Louis interrompeu Niall. Ele parecia tão nervoso naquela situação quanto Harry. Talvez mais. Provavelmente mais. Mas não transparecia, não em seu rosto pelo menos. Harry só sabia daquilo por seus dedos fechados em punho.

"Sim... Claro." Niall disse fazendo uma careta de desgosto e começou a falar tão rapidamente que quase atropelava todas as palavras. "Bom, Harry... Estamos aqui por que você concordou com o nosso acordo e podemos seguir em frente, sem mal entendidos ou discordância de ambos os lados. Acho que seria melhor Louis ficar com um dos quartos no segundo andar. Não sei exatamente qual é o estado dos terceiro. Faz tempo que não vou até lá..."

"Espere." Harry levantou a mão, balançando a cabeça. "Que _acordo_?"

"Niall, você disse que ele havia concordado." O outro Louis disse imediatamente, lançando um olhar furioso para o loiro.

Niall suspirou cansado. Parecia um animal encurralado.

"Eu iria resolver isso antes que você chegasse, mas você resolveu vir junto." Niall se desculpou e virou-se para Harry. Seus olhos pareciam implorar alguma compreensão da parte dele.

Niall deu outro grande suspiro. Harry apenas ficou em silêncio esperando a bomba estourar. Ele devia ter começado a manhã com alguma coisa mais forte que _rum._

"Louis quer que você pare de beber enquanto ele estiver cuidando da sua casa." Niall disse em um murmuro quase inaudível.

Harry foi um pouco para frente. Ele não deveria ter escutado direito. Sim, claro que foi isso. Parar e beber, na mesma frase, não existia no seu vocabulário.

"O quê?" Harry murmurou ameaçadoramente. Niall se encolheu um pouco e foi um pouco para trás, parecendo prever sua reação.

" _Por favor_ , não é algo impossível." O outro Louis disse sarcasticamente, rolando os olhos.

"E talvez até faça bem para você." Harry ignorou o tom gentil em sua voz. Idiota. Aquele nunca seria Louis. A diferença estava estampada nos seus olhos.

"Não é algo _impossível_?" Harry disse dando ênfase em cada palavra. Era impossível para ele. O álcool o ajudava. O álcool era a única coisa que fazia a dor parar por pelo menos alguns instantes. Naqueles instantes de inconsciência e não totalmente acordado.

Foi o que o deixou firme por todo aquele tempo.

Harry olhou para Niall. Sentiu a raiva começando a borbulhar em seu corpo. Só podia ser uma grande brincadeira aquela droga.

"Niall!" Harry gritou o chamando.

"Harry..." Niall suspirou cansado. Mas que droga! Era ele que deveria estar cansado. Nem queria uma merda de um mordomo. Não queria mais ninguém andando por sua casa. "Seja razoável."

"Ser razoável?"

"Louis pensa que o beijou porque estava bêbado." Niall disse como se o outro não estivesse na sala. O outro Louis pareceu bastante irritado com aquilo. Só por isso, Harry foi um pouco mais para frente e disse em um sussurro alto, olhando somente para Niall:

"Diga a ele que nunca mais encostarei em um fio de seu cabelo."

"Eu estou na sala."

" _Infelizmente_." Harry sorriu e Louis disse parecendo extremamente ofendido.

"Já chega!" Niall esfregou suas mãos no rosto. Suspirou e levantou a cabeça e os fitou sério. "Louis ficará aqui e aquele assunto será esquecido. Você ficará bem e parará de beber."

"Já prometi que não encostarei nele. Não o farei." Não queria fazer. Não naquele Louis.

"Ficarei mais tranquilo se souber que não há perigo de que _aquilo_ possa ocorrer novamente." Ele pareceria menos constrangido se suas bochechas não tivessem ficado claramente coradas.

"Não o beijei por que estava bêbado." Harry disse maliciosamente, somente para ver o pescoço inteiro dele ficando mais e mais vermelho.

Sorriu vitorioso.

"E eu achando que isso iria ser fácil..." Niall murmurou meio derrotado. "Bom, pelo menos prometa que diminuirá o consumo."

"Não vou fazer isso." Harry disse ao mesmo tempo em que Louis dizia algo como: "Esse não era o acordo."

"Vocês dois precisam chegar a um acordo!" Niall reclamou levantando as mãos para o alto. "Louis você precisa do emprego e Harry nós dois sabemos que você precisa de alguém que cuide dessa casa antes que ela desmorone enquanto você dorme."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Nem em mil anos Harry iria ceder. Não quando era algo que importava tanto.

Para sua surpresa Louis suspirou e cedeu.

"Concordo em trabalhar aqui se você diminuir o consumo e em troca você pode diminuir um quarto do meu salário." Ele falou e parecia tão digno. Por um segundo, parecendo tanto com o seu Louis.

Harry não sabia o que doía mais. Ele precisar tanto do emprego para concordar em trabalhar na casa de um louco ou ele desprezá-lo tanto para diminuir seu próprio salário em troca da não aproximação física dos dois.

Não deveria doer.

Aquele não era Louis.

"Eu concordo." Harry disse rapidamente. Só queria que eles fossem embora. Só queria ficar sozinho com o nó em sua garganta. "Agora, vou aproveitar os últimos goles." Disse levantando o copo em sua mão.

Levantou e atravessou a porta. Não virou para trás quando Niall chamou o seu nome. Seu peito doía como se ele tivesse recebido um soco em suas costelas, uma facada em seu diafragma.

Ele não queria aquele Louis. Não queria aquele Louis que não o amava, que não era gentil, que não sorria quando fitava seus olhos. Não queria aquela cópia mal feita de Louis.

Era isso.

Era a porra de uma cópia mal feita.

Ele não deveria se importar. Não deveria sentir tanto. Queria voltar dois dias antes e obrigar Niall a nunca trazer o amigo até ali. Nunca apresenta-los. Só queria voltar para a sua solidão.

O universo deveria odiá-lo.

Deveria odiá-lo de uma maneira louca e imensurável.

Abriu a porta que dava para o jardim de fora da casa. Nem sabia se ainda podia chamar aquilo de jardim. Havia muita neve no chão, apesar de já estar no fim do inverno, mas a deterioração de toda aquela área era tão óbvia.

Sentiu seus joelhos fraqueando. O peso da gravidade era muito maior. Sempre foi. Encolheu os ombros e deixou-se sentir o peso de tudo aquilo. Somente sua respiração competindo com o barulho do vento.

Harry sabia qual seria a expressão no rosto de Louis se ele visse o estado de sua casa. Decepção e tristeza. Ele iria olhar em seus olhos e diria seu nome, seguraria sua mão e o levantaria do chão frio.

A casa havia envelhecido e ele não, mas os dois tinham algo em comum. Os dois estavam desgastados ao máximo. Corroídos pelo tempo. Uma parte cada vez maior dele ia pelos ares a cada vento forte, transformando-o em alguém cada vez menor, cada vez mais fraco. Havia danos por todo o lugar.

Socou o chão repetidamente. Socou até que sua mão estivesse ardendo e sangrando. Era raiva e desesperança. Todas juntas. Era uma droga de vida. Louis fazia o mundo mais suportável. Sem ele, tudo perdeu o sentido.

Sua garganta apertou mais uma vez. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu claro e nublado. Ele se recusava a chorar. Não de novo.

Igualzinho a Louis. Seus olhos azuis, seu cabelo liso e castanho, sua maneira digna de enfrentar a vida. Igualzinho a Louis.

Mas não era Louis.

"Por que você me odeia tanto?" Perguntou, sentindo a neve derreter em contato com sua pele.

xx


	28. Chapter 28

_Tic-toc_

_Tic-toc_

_Tic-toc_

_Meus olhos estavam fixos no ponteiro dos segundos. Acompanhando sua trajetória que acabaria quando a mola perdesse sua força. Eu só teria que puxar a corda mais uma vez para que ela recomeçasse._

_Cada segundo me lembrando do que eu não podia ter. Cada segundo me lembrando da infinidade dos que eu ainda tinha. Era difícil respirar. Era difícil controlar a agonia que tomava conta dos meus pulmões._

_Subi na poltrona perto da lareira. Mais de trinta centímetros do chão que me fizeram alcançar o relógio pesado e velho pendurado na parede. Segurei a base e empurrei para cima._

_O relógio escorregou dos meus dedos e foi direto para o chão._

Semanas se passaram desde que uma gota de álcool esteve em sua boca. Harry, apesar de todas as coisas, era um homem de palavra.

Ele devia ganhar um prêmio por isso. Realmente devia.

Não era fácil. Todo o dia ele ficava encarando a bancada com as bebidas e sempre que desistia de sua própria resistência e se levantava para pegar um copo, ouvia os passos do outro Louis andando pela casa.

Fazia praticamente uma semana que ele morava na mansão, mas sinceramente, às vezes parecia que nem estava ali. Tudo bem que talvez isso fosse culpa dele mesmo, que passava a maior parte do tempo fechado em seu escritório.

Era melhor assim. Não precisar vê-lo com frequência o tranquilizou. Só ouvia alguns passos pela casa e os múrmuros de Holly aumentaram consideravelmente.

O problema agora era a bebida. Ele _precisava_ dela.

Talvez realmente fosse um viciado com Niall fazia questão de dizer toda vez que alguma coisa de errado acontecia com sua vida.

Mas a questão é que agora não tinha um único sono descente. Com a bebida ele podia desmaiar de tempos em tempos. A ressaca era ruim, com toda a certeza, mas não era tão ruim como a insônia.

Harry bufou, virando de barriga para cima em sua cama. O lençol não cobria a maior parte do seu corpo. Havia se embolado enquanto ele se mexia impaciente durante a noite.

O sol já se infiltrava pelo vidro da janela. A neve derretia em sua janela cada manhã. Um belo dia que contrastava imensamente com seu humor e seus olhos ressecados e doloridos.

Sua cabeça parecia perfurada por milhões de pregos. Se estava tão cansado por que não dormia?

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e puxou o cobertor para cima de seu corpo. Quando seus olhos começaram a pesar e seu corpo começara a relaxar, Harry ouviu um barulho no andar de baixo da mansão.

_Toctoctoctoctoc._

Era como se alguém estivesse tentando repartir a casa ao meio. Barulhento e irritante. Devia ser extremamente alto para estar chegando ao seu quarto. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

Desceu as escadas como um furacão. Correndo e tropeçando os últimos degraus. O chão frio fazendo todo o seu corpo gelar.

Seguiu até onde o barulho vinha. Provavelmente o hall de entrada ou a sala de estar. O barulho tinha se tornado tão forte agora que parecia que alguém estava tentando derrubar alguma parede. Todos os cômodos de sua casa pareciam preenchidos com aquele som infernal.

Correu o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam. Quando chegou ao hall encontrou uma moça com o cabelo castanho amarrado atrás da cabeça e com um uniforme bonito, perto da lareira empoeirada. Harry teria se impressionado mais com uma estranha em sua casa, se não fosse o outro Louis pendurado em uma escada velha, marretando sua parede.

Que porra era aquela?

O outro Louis batia no console de concreto com um martelo. Parecendo ter extrema dificuldade em fazer aquilo sem que parecesse que estava tentando derrubar a casa com algumas marteladas.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Harry gritou em meio ao zunido que havia se tornado torturante àquela hora.

Louis virou-se em sua direção parecendo surpreso de vê-lo. Uma bela ironia já que a casa era sua. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo surpreso e irritado. A moça parou assuntada e soltou um gritinho quando viu Harry na sala.

Quando ele abriu a boca para gritar mais algumas perguntas, Louis parou de bater na parede e desceu a escada com cuidado.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez, quase aliviado pelo silêncio. Doce silêncio.

"Você pode nos dar licença por um minuto, por favor." Louis pediu para a moça parada em pé e com a boca um pouco aberta.

Harry quase se surpreendeu com o tom de voz educado e calmo que o outro Louis usou. Nunca havia se dirigido a ele daquela maneira. Quando a moça saiu sua voz mudou para algo irritado e impaciente.

"Não me surpreende por que ninguém queira trabalhar aqui. Não tinha algo mais apropriado para vestir?" Ele disse olhando sua roupa.

Harry então percebeu que estava com sua camisola de dormir. Era uma velha camisola. Muito, _muito_ velha. Já estava amarelada e em algumas partes até rasgada. Como ela chegara àquele estado, ele não sabia.

"Isso é um _vestido_?" Louis perguntou confuso examinando a barra da camisola e subindo.

"Não." Harry negou, franzindo o cenho. Jesus. "É uma camisola. Nunca usou uma camisola para dormir?"

"Não." Louis disse, parecendo que nunca nem tinha visto uma em toda a sua vida.

"Bom, outras pessoas usam." Harry retrucou.

"Não usam não." Ele teimou. Harry abriu a boca para contradizê-lo, mas a fechou devagar. Tinha se passado cem anos. Cem anos. Não era de se admirar que as pessoas tivessem mudado sua maneira de vestir.

Harry olhou atentamente para as roupas do outro Louis. Ele usava um terno em um tom de cinza claro, mas era diferente. Não havia lenços em seu pescoço – não aqueles todos engomados que um dia Harry vestiu tão casualmente – era mais parecido com uma fita com um nó diferente, apesar desse Louis não estar com aquela coisa naquele momento.

Sua camisa era branca, mas bem mais justa que as que Harry estava acostumado a vestir. Havia botões na parte da frente que iam até em baixo. Dois dele estavam abertos, revelando um pedaço da clavícula dele. Era igualzinha a pele de Louis. Morena e macia. Harry se lembrava de ter passado a língua ali diversas vezes.

Harry já havia visto que as roupas haviam mudado. É claro que sim. Mas era a primeira vez que realmente notava.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e Harry então notou que Louis olhava para as suas pernas nuas. E não era um olhar malicioso ou com segundas intenções. Era algo mais perto de pena e compaixão.

Ele havia emagrecido consideravelmente nos últimos anos. A comida era um entre muitos prazeres que deixou de ter importância quando Louis se foi.

"Bom, não importa." Harry disse limpando a garganta, um pouco sem graça agora pela maneira que o outro Louis o olhava. "O que está tentando fazer?"

"Estou tentando colocar um prego na parede." O outro Louis se recuperou, piscando rapidamente e fitando o seu rosto.

"O senhor pode tentar fazer isso sem derrubar metade da casa?" Harry perguntou sarcasticamente. Louis ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

"A parede é muito resistente." Ele disse como se fosse uma desculpa plausível.

"E essa é uma de suas funções." Harry falou sarcasticamente e antes que o outro Louis pudesse retrucar, adicionou: "O que está tentando fazer?"

"Vou colocar um relógio ali." Louis disse e um sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios, muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"O quê?" 'Harry perguntou suspirando pesadamente para não perder a calma.

Harry havia mandado tirar todos os relógios quando Anne morreu. Sua mãe, a única que não havia ido embora depois de tanto tempo, olhou para ele já no final de sua vida, com os olhos aguados e as mãos enrugadas e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"O tempo cura tudo."

Não curou.

Harry ainda continuava ali. Dolorido e magoado. Amargo, como só o tempo poderia tê-lo deixado.

"Notei que não havia nenhum pela mansão, achei que seria bom trazer algo novo." O outro Louis deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

Harry deveria respirar fundo e se lembrar de que o de olhos azuis não tinha culpa nenhuma. Não tinha culpa de ser uma cópia mal feita de Louis, não tinha culpa de que Harry fosse imortal, não tinha culpa do verdadeiro Louis ter morrido cem anos atrás. Mas tudo pareceu o encher e transbordar.

Harry também havia notado as pequenas mudanças que o outro Louis tentava fazer. As mudanças. As pequenas e (que deveriam ser) insignificantes mudanças. As janelas abertas num dia, os espelhos limpos no outro.

Harry tinha vontade de chacoalha-lo e gritar para que ele sumisse, desaparecesse. Trouxesse o verdadeiro Louis em seu lugar.

"Não há nenhum relógio na mansão por que eu não quero que tenha nenhum relógio na mansão." Harry retrucou entredentes.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou confuso e decepcionado.

"Por que _eu_ não quero! Não precisa haver mais nenhum motivo." Harry respondeu impaciente.

Louis apertou os lábios. A irritação era tão clara em seu rosto que Harry teria dado um passo para trás se também não sentisse o mesmo.

"Fui contratado para cuidar da mansão." Ele lembrou e cruzou os braços.

"Sim." Harry suspirou cansado.

"Como posso fazer isso se o senhor não me deixa?"

"Pode fazer isso sem a necessidade de pendurar nenhum relógio em nenhuma parede." Harry retrucou lentamente entredentes.

O outro Louis mudou o peso de seu corpo para o outro pé e suspirou irritado.

"Não é apenas a droga do relógio." Ele explodiu e Harry piscou várias vezes assustado. "Não há nem luz na mansão. Economizaria bastantes velas se as instalasse e eu também poderia fazer algum trabalho à noite. São quase quatro horas desperdiçadas!"

" _Luz_? Aquelas coisas que podem queimar a mansão às cinzas? Eu fiquei sabendo do tanto de casas que queimaram por causa delas." Ele retrucou.

Há alguns anos seu vizinho havia instalado as _maravilhosas_ luzes, que funcionavam à base de eletricidade (sabe-se lá o que essa droga seria). A casa dele queimou dois dias depois. Por sorte a casa estava vazia, eles haviam ido viajar ou algo do tipo. Harry se lembra das três horas que ele ficou na frente da casa, observando as chamas engolirem uma vida inteira.

Geralmente, Harry não se importa com nada. Se ele vai ou não comer aquele dia. Se se dinheiro vai ou não acabar. Simplesmente não importa. Mas a mansão de Kellynch _tinha_ que se manter de pé. _Tinha_ que resistir mais do que ele fazia por que era ali que Louis estava.

O verdadeiro Louis.

Louis não era um corpo, mas ele estava na sala junto com as cartas de baralho. Na lareira que nunca conseguiu acender. No cheiro doce e forte do chá que Harry o levava às vezes no meio da madrugada.

Ele estava nos livros da biblioteca. Seus dedos passando pelas folhas amarelas. Nos versos de cada poema. Louis estava em seu quarto nos lençóis que já haviam perdido o seu cheiro, mas conservavam a lembrança.

Tudo era _LouisLouisLouis_.

Harry nunca pensara em se mudar. Não podia. Já havia deixado coisas demais para trás. E além do mais, não conseguiria fugir. Para aonde fosse, Louis iria junto. Até o ar frio do outono trazia lembranças. O cheiro de magnólias tomava conta do ar em suas narinas.

Eram suas preferidas.

"Isso não acontece mais já faz um bom tempo." O outro Louis retrucou, cruzando ainda mais os braços em frente ao corpo. Quase como se quisesse se fechar mais ainda para ele. "São mais seguras agora."

"Meu vizinho não concordaria com você." Harry teimou. O rapaz não estava nem quinze dias na casa e já queria mudar tudo.

"Tenho certeza que as velas são bem seguras mesmo. Só precisa cuidar para que ela não caia em nenhum tecido." Ele disse ironicamente.

"A mansão não precisa de mudanças, obrigado."

"Você consegue se escutar? Está olhando mesmo para essa casa? Por que não acho que estamos falando do mesmo lugar!" O outro Louis retrucou indignado, com os olhos em chamas.

"É a minha casa! Eu mando nela enquanto ainda estiver vivo."

"E é o meu trabalho, que não posso fazer direito se você não cooperar." Ele disse impaciente.

"Então não o faça! Eu não estou pedindo."

"Eu estou pedindo, Sr. Styles." Ele disse e Harry parou um pouco atônico demais.

Uma sensação incômoda desceu por sua espinha até a ponta de seus pés. Era estranho quando ouvia Louis dizendo o seu nome de uma maneira tão formal, mas não pensou que seria estranho ouvir _esse_ Louis dizê-lo.

Ele nem se lembrava da última vez que havia ouvido " _Sr.Styles"_ , saindo dos lábios finos.

Mas se Harry queria se lembrar, ali estava a oportunidade perfeita. Com a mesma entonação, os mesmos lábios finos pressionados levemente, o mesmo rosto e os mesmo olhos. Não era de surpreender que apenas o seu nome, dito daquela maneira, havia feito uma cratera em seu coração.

O outro Louis o olhava um pouco preocupado. Harry deveria ter ficado alguns minutos em silêncio e com uma expressão de pânico e dor. Balançou a cabeça, tentando se recuperar rapidamente.

"Não importa. Pare de martelar as minhas paredes e se quiser fazer um pouco mais de barulho, garanta que não seja às sete da manhã, quando nem Holly está acordada ainda." Harry retrucou aborrecido. Seu nome ainda ecoando ligeiramente em seus ouvidos.

"Já são dez e meia da manhã." Ele disse lentamente dando ênfase em cada palavra, como se Harry fosse muito obtuso para entender. Ao mesmo tempo em que erguia um pouco o queixo, tomando um ar presunçoso.

"Saberia disso se tivesse um relógio na mansão." O outro Louis adicionou, fez meia volta e saiu da sala. Harry suspirou cansado.

Aquele seria um _longo_ dia.

Duas batidas na porta o acordaram rapidamente. Seus olhos embaçados se abriram em um segundo. Harry percebeu que cochilara na cadeira grande do escritório. O que já era melhor que não dormir nada por dois dias.

Mas duas batidas.

"Entre." Ele permitiu meio cochilando e o outro Louis entrou. Eles não conversaram desde a briga de manhã.

Ou discussão.

Ele já não sabia mais dizer a diferença.

Toda vez que o via, Harry sentia mais falta de Louis. Aquela massa dolorida em seu peito parecia acordar somente para doer um pouco mais. Para se contorcer dentro dele um pouco mais.

Até quando eles estavam brigando naquela manhã, Harry encontrava semelhanças. O jeito que seus lábios se pressionavam um contra o outro, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

Como eles podiam ser tão parecidos e ainda assim o Louis que estava a sua frente parecia o odiar mais a cada minuto que passava?

Ele trazia uma bandeja em suas mãos e colocou à sua frente, na mesa grande. Em cima dos papéis amarelados e livros inúteis. Na bandeja havia um prato com algum tipo de carne e vegetais e um copo de um suco amarelado.

Harry ergueu os olhos do garfo e encontrou os olhos azuis o fitando como um desafio.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou desconfiado. Uma oferta de paz? Harry tinha certeza que não. Talvez eles entrassem em outra discussão. Era mais provável.

"Você precisa comer." Discussão, então.

"Não, obrigado." Recusou e deitou novamente na cadeira, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Ele só queria ser deixado em paz.

Não era pedir muito.

"Holly disse que você não come faz dias." Ele ouviu um suspiro profundo. Quase cansado, mas talvez fosse algo mais próximo de irritado.

"Sério...?" Ele perguntou fazendo uma careta confusa. "Achei que fossem semanas."

"Não tem graça." Ele disse cruzando os braços na frente de seu corpo.

"Não achei que tivesse."

"Não irei sair daqui se você não comer pelo menos a metade." Ele teimou. Harry deu um suspiro cansado.

"Você não tem mais nada para fazer? Alguma coisa para martelar?" Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Bom, se você me deixasse fazer meu trabalho..."

"Você não vai colocar nenhum relógio na mansão." Harry o cortou antes que ele começasse com aquilo novamente.

"Não estava falando dessa parte." Louis rolou os olhos.

"Não importa." Harry dispensou o comentário com um gesto com a mão e se deitou na cadeira de novo. Se levasse sorte o outro Louis aproveitaria a deixa e o deixaria em paz.

Mas é claro que ele não tinha sorte em coisa alguma.

"Você precisa comer." Ele insistiu teimosamente. "Vai acabar doente desse jeito."

"E por que você se importa?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu não me importo." O outro Louis disse, mas se ele queria passar indiferença estava fracassando. "Mas se você morrer, eu perco o emprego."

Harry riu. Provavelmente, sua primeira risada depois de um longo tempo. Era até estranho sentir seus lábios levantarem daquele jeito.

"Se é essa a sua preocupação, fique sossegado."

"Do que está falando?" O outro Louis sussurrou sério e um pouco confuso.

Até Harry se sentia confuso. Cem anos de confusão.

Era estranho falar com ele, até brigar com ele. Era estranho olhar em seus olhos e ver Louis. _LouisLouisLouis_.

Era só o que Harry conseguia ver, mas quando ele abria a boca. A magia se acabava. A raiva, irritação e teimosia falavam por si e Harry se sentia desmanchando no tapete empoeirado.

Não era Louis, não podia ser.

Se fosse o outro Louis, Harry já teria perdido essa discussão muito antes de começar. Louis teria dito algo como: "s _e você não come, eu como_ ", enfiado algumas colheradas na boca e Harry teria cedido apenas para impedi-lo de pegar outra garfada.

Eles teriam rido daquilo poucos minutos depois.

Ou Louis apenas teria ficado muito irritado com ele. Tão irritado que seus lábios se exprimiriam em uma linha fina e ele sairia da sala.

Esse Louis. Esse que estava vivo, respirava e deixava marcas por todo o lugar que ia. Esse que não era o seu Louis, que não o amava, apenas suspirou e se sentou no sofá ao seu lado.

Harry levantou os olhos curiosos e se surpreendeu quando viu seu rosto quase calmo e piedoso.

"Desculpe-me pelo soco que te dei aquele dia." Ele disse o surpreendendo ainda mais. Parecia sincero. Parecia realmente arrependido.

Harry se ajeitou na cadeira, desconfortável.

"Está dizendo isso por que meu rosto parece horrível?" E realmente parecia. Era uma mistura entre roxo e verde amarelado aquela altura. Sem contar que ele ficou sem abrir o olho direito por dois dias.

Louis fez uma careta, mas depois desviou o olhar.

"Bem, sim..." Ele disse, sem jeito.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em um silêncio incômodo.

"Não quero dizer que você não tenha merecido..." O outro Louis emendou rapidamente, levantando os ombros e o olhando sério. "Mas eu não deveria ter feito isso. Foi errado dadas as circunstâncias e—"

"Que circunstâncias?" Harry perguntou desconfiado, se inclinando um pouco para frente.

"Bom..." Ele começou e olhou para baixo, enrolando os dedos entre si. "Você está sozinho aqui e Niall disse que por muito tempo e—" Ele se interrompeu, parecendo escolher suas palavras, mas o estrago já estava feito.

Mas é claro! Harry foi atingido como se tivesse recebido outro soco. Outro punho fechado bem em cima de seu olho.

_Ele era solitário._

Louis se sentia arrependido porque ele sentia pena. Seus olhos azuis se enchiam de compaixão desagradável. Harry estava tão farto de compaixão.

Levantou-se um pouco tonto demais. Ele precisava sair dali. O mais rápido possível. Precisava se distanciar da cópia mal feita de Louis. Precisava ficar sozinho em um espaço que não fosse tão claustrofóbico quanto aquele.

"Desculpe não era isso que eu queria dizer. Eu queria dizer..." Ele falou, mas sua voz continha mais compaixão ainda.

"Não." Harry o interrompeu. "Não quero que diga nada."

"Mas..."

" _Por favor_." Harry pediu, ouvindo sua própria voz falhar por alguns instantes.

Harry cambaleou até a porta, meio tonto e grogue. Parecia que havia bebido. Sua cabeça girava como se realmente tivesse.

Ele _precisava_ de uma bebida.

Harry cambaleou nas pedras pequenas e inúteis do lado de fora da mansão. Malditas pedras brancas, pequenas e inúteis. Talvez fossem boas para se deitar, ou tirar um cochilo. Ele deveria testar isso depois.

Ou agora.

Deu dois passos para frente e quase caiu no chão novamente se não fosse uma pilastra fria e úmida no meio do caminho. Aquela coisa estava ali antes?

Harry tentou se equilibrar em suas pernas bambas e segurou com força os cantos da coluna. Sentiu seus dedos escorregando, como se fossem gelatina caindo de uma tigela.

Era importante não cair no chão. Era muito importante não cair no chão. Impulsionou suas pernas para cima e seus pés escorregaram no barro molhado. Seus dedos estavam doloridos quando ele caiu de joelhos.

Choramingou, sentindo a umidade infiltrando suas calças velhas. Talvez devesse desistir de não cair no chão. Parecia uma ideia estúpida. Quem havia dito aquilo? Niall? Provavelmente foi ele.

Harry encostou a bochecha na coluna fria e molhada da pilastra e começou a escorregar lentamente. Liberou a força de seus dedos e caiu com tudo no chão cheio de barro.

Estava muito grogue e dormente para sentir alguma dor, mas mesmo assim sentiu sua garganta soltando um gemido baixo.

Talvez as pedrinhas, brancas e inúteis fossem perfeitas para dormir. Deitar a cabeça ali e fechar os olhos. Sorriu quase extasiado com o pensamento, mas no mesmo momento, duas mãos fortes o levantaram do chão.

Harry resmungou. As pedras eram boas. Ele estava quase dormindo. Quem o tiraria daquele lugar confortável?

Ele perdeu os sentidos quando chegou à porta. Seu braço descansava em um ombro mais baixo que ele. Uma mão o segurava firme na cintura. Quente e confortável. Ele podia dormir na escadaria também.

Tentou focalizar seus olhos borrados na pessoa que o estava ajudando e... Louis! Era o _seu_ Louis. Harry fitou seu rosto lindo, seus lábios pressionados um contra o outro e seus olhos injetados fitando algo à frente deles.

"Louis." Ele murmurou brevemente e depois mais uma vez com um murmuro rouco e desesperado, mas Louis continuou o ignorando.

Eles entraram no corredor e Harry tentava lutar contra escuridão que tomou conta de seus olhos verdes. O que ele tinha feito? Era alguma coisa que ele tinha feito, tinha certeza.

"Não me odeie." Ele murmurou implorando, quase derretendo no chão. Oh, sim. Ele estava caindo. As duas mãos de Louis o seguraram em pé, com um murmuro saindo pelos seus lábios finos e vermelhos.

Eles entraram no quarto e Harry sentiu o calor da lareira tomar conta de todos os poros de seu corpo. Quente e confortável. Talvez hoje ele conseguisse dormir ali também.

Sentiu a cama macia em suas costas e quase suspirou, mas não conseguiu. Uma bola e ar e agonia tomava conta de sua garganta. Do ar de seus pulmões.

"Louis..." Ele pediu de novo, tentando alcança-lo com seus dedos. Talvez se ele o sentisse novamente... "Eu ainda amo. Amei você por tudo... P-Por todos esses anos, eu prometo. Só você. Por favor, não me odeie."

Sentiu algumas lágrimas e formarem em seus olhos e escorrerem por seu rosto. Louis agora estava ao seu lado. Um pano úmido atingiu seu rosto e Louis começou a esfrega-lo. Harry sentiu os dedos dele roçando pela sua pele. Algo como gelado, molhado, hesitante e firme. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Dormiu no mesmo instante.

Acordou com a enxaqueca que sabia que teria quando virou o quarto copo de uísque naquele bar. As lembranças da outra noite começaram a aparecer lentamente em sua mente.

Lembrava-se do barro molhado e de tentar ficar em pé. Alguém o trouxe até a mansão, mas não sabia realmente quem fora. Talvez o dono do bar. Billy. Um velho conhecido. Harry o agradeceria depois. E havia mais alguma coisa...

_Caralho._

Louis.

Ou melhor, o outro Louis.

Levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros e esfregou o rosto com força. Levantou seus olhos borrados, grudentos e pesados.

"Porra!" Gritou assustado e quase caiu da cama quando percebeu que havia mais alguém no quarto.

Um par de olhos azuis raivosos o olhava diretamente. Engoliu em seco.

"Precisamos conversar." O outro Louis disse e Harry se tencionou ligeiramente quando ouviu o tom de voz cheio de raiva contida que ele conhecia muito bem.

xx


	29. Chapter 29

_Encosto minha testa na janela e senti o frio congelante do lado de fora. Lembro que da última vez que fiquei assim, Louis estava ao meu lado. Entrelaçando os dedos com os meus e abraçando minhas costas._

_Sinto dedos pequenos segurando a palma de minha mão e olho para baixo. Phoebe está parada ao meu lado, junto com Daisy. As duas olham para fora também. Seus olhos estão tão cansados como os meus._

_"Também sentimos falta dele." Phoebe diz e funga um pouco. Parecem mais sérias do que jamais foram. Toda a alegria parece esquecida de seus rostos. Quero dizer a ela que tudo ficará bem, mas nos três sabemos que é mentira._

_"Você deveria vir conosco." Daisy diz. Há alguma esperança em seus olhos._

_Olho de novo pela janela embaçada. Minha mãe está parada ao lado de Jay. Dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Não há nada nas Américas para mim._

_O que eu quero já se foi._

_"Não" Como falar a elas que Louis ainda está na casa? Seu cheiro nos lençóis, nas minhas peças de roupas nos armários. Como dizer para elas que não posso_ _abandoná_ _-lo daquele jeito?_

_"Não consigo." Digo e Phoebe aperta seus dedos na minha palma e depois o solta._   
  
  
  
  
  


"Você prometeu." Ele disse simplesmente depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

O outro Louis o encarava com aqueles olhos azuis duros e frios, como um lago congelado bem no inicio do inverno. Harry achou melhor que ele começasse aquela conversa. Se iria se demitir, era melhor que o fizesse de uma vez.

"Tecnicamente, eu não infringi o nosso acordo." Harry tentou se defender.

"Não...?" O outro Louis perguntou com a dúvida explicita em seu tom de voz. "Então me diga que parte eu estou perdendo."

"Você disse que não queria que eu bebesse de novo para não beijá-lo. Por isso, saí de casa para beber e não o beijei. Cumpri a minha promessa no final das contas." Disse dando de ombros. Louis levantou as duas sobrancelhas e deu uma risada debochada.

"Cumpriu sua promessa? Acha mesmo que você cumpriu a sua promessa?" Ele falou levantando um pouco mais a voz e Harry se encolheu pelo som estridente que fez em seus ouvidos e em sua cabeça sensível.

"Podemos ter essa discussão outro momento? Daqui a três ou quatro dias, por exemplo? Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir." Ele reclamou usando os dedos para massagear suas têmporas.

Deus, ele sentia que seu cérebro podia derreter a qualquer minuto.

"Não, vamos resolver isso agora mesmo." Louis negou sem deixar espaço para que ele reclamasse mais. "Você está desidratado e com anemia—"

"Você chamou um médico enquanto eu estava inconsciente?" Harry perguntou, se inclinando ameaçadoramente para frente.

Ele não podia acreditar.

"Foi mais ou menos isso." O outro Louis disse dando de ombros.

"Mais ou menos isso?" Harry repetiu indignado.

"Sim." Ele arrumou as costas e continuou como se ele não tivesse o interrompido e aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. "É um milagre você ainda não ter entrado em um coma alcoólico pela quantidade que bebe."

"Quando que ele veio até Kellynch? Quando ele me _examinou_?" Harry perguntou indignado. Aquilo era uma invasão de privacidade enorme.

"Você apagou. Beber desse jeito é perigoso, Sr. Styles." Louis respondeu irritado, com os olhos vermelhos e raivosos.

"Deixasse-me até que eu acordasse. Sempre funciona!" Harry disse. Aquilo era tão óbvio para ele. Era tão óbvio para todo mundo.

Louis bufou indignado e sentou novamente para trás.

"Até o dia que não funciona mais." Ele disse teimosamente.

"Sobre ser examinado ou não, é uma decisão que _eu_ que tenho que tomar. E somente _eu_."

"Devia ter pensado nisso antes de beber até não se aguentar mais em pé." Ele disse por fim, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, como se fosse uma resposta brilhante. Como se tivesse toda a razão do mundo. Por que ele não podia apenas admitir que estava errado?

"Bom... Você precisa—"

"Não quero saber o que um médico desconhecido disse enquanto eu estava inconsciente e não o permiti fazer exame algum." Louis inclinou a cabeça para o lado e rangeu os dentes. Talvez estivesse se controlando para não pular em seu pescoço.

"Você quebrou a nossa promessa e agora vai ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer." Ele esperou alguns segundos e como Harry não disse nada, apenas continuou. "Você não poderá sair da cama sem que ganhe um pouco mais de peso—"

"Não vou ficar—" Ele se interrompeu imediatamente assim que viu o olhar raivoso do outro Louis em sua direção.

"Vai ter que beber mais água, muito mais água e o repouso é essencial." Louis finalizou e Harry riu, não conseguindo se segurar.

"Mais repouso que eu tenho nos últimos anos? Impossível. Não acho que esse médico seja muito competente."

"Ele é competente o suficiente." Louis o defendeu um pouco envergonhado e Harry franziu o cenho desconfiado.

Ele _conhecia_ o médico? Eram amigos? Parentes?

"Você conhece o médico?" Ele falou cheio de desdém, tentando parecer desinteressado.

"Posso dizer que sim." O outro Louis disse e olhou para o outro lado do quarto parecendo um pouco desconfortável com o assunto.

Eles eram _muito_ conhecidos?

"E de onde o senhor o conhece?" Harry disse tentando não soar tão curioso e irritado quando se sentia. Mas que droga era aquela agora?

O outro Louis suspirou profundamente e soltou:

" _Eu_ o examinei." Disse, corando fortemente. Se Harry estivesse em pé ele, com toda a certeza, teria caído duro no chão.

Não havia mal nenhum Louis tê-lo examinado, mas por que ele estava corando daquele jeito?

O vermelho subiu pelo pescoço dele até suas orelhas pelo silêncio que se fez. Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele se sentia confuso com o desconforto do outro.

"Hum..." Harry limpou a garganta. "Não sabia que era médico." Disse para tentar distrair o outro Louis de seu incomodo, seja lá qual ele fosse.

"E não sou." Ele respondeu desviando o olhar do seu. "Fiz um curso de residência para que eu pudesse entrar no exército como enfermeiro. Foram apenas alguns meses."

"E por que você não conseguiu?"

"Por que já está assumindo que não consegui?" Ele perguntou, mas havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Por que você está aqui. Tenho certeza que preferiria qualquer outra coisa." Harry disse dando de ombros e o outro Louis riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

Sua risada era tão parecida com a do seu Louis. Alta e escandalosa. Harry quase mergulhou em memórias novamente, mas a voz do outro Louis não o deixou.

"Tenho alguns problemas de saúde que me impediram de até servir como enfermeiro." Ele disse com sua risada morrendo conforme ele falava. Parecia um pouco triste e decepcionado consigo mesmo. "Eles querem jovens saudáveis, mas a metade da população está morrendo de fome."

"Sinto muito." Harry disse, sincero.

"Por que eu não fui pra guerra?" O outro Louis brincou, mas seus olhos azuis ainda pareciam abatidos.

"Não. Por você ter sido impedido de ir, por algo que você não pode controlar." Ele disse suavemente. Deus sabe como ele o entendia. Como ele entendia como era ter a vida destruída por algo que ele não podia controlar.

A morte de Louis.

A sua própria imortalidade.

Harry estava envolto por coisas que ele não podia controlar. Destinos que ele não podia seguir.

Louis o olhou em silêncio. Quase como se tentasse entendê-lo. Harry queria falar para ele simplesmente desistir. Foi o que ele mesmo fez. Era mais fácil.

"Pensei que os exames médicos eram feitos depois do exame físico." Harry disse curioso, mas um pouco também para desviar do assunto.

Essa deveria ser a primeira conversa civilizada que eles tiveram desde que o outro Louis havia pisado em Kellynch. Era na maior parte estranho, mas havia algo de confortável também. Uma ponta pequena e quase invisível que só dava para ver se você chegasse muito, _muito_ perto.

"São apenas quando você se candidata como soldado." Louis ficou um pouco constrangido quando o respondeu.

Harry esperou para que ele continuasse, mas se Louis não queria lhe contar, ele não forçaria.

"Se isso serve de consolo eu também não passei no teste físico. Eles disseram que uma arma pesava mais do que eu." Ele disse sorrindo, tentando quebrar um pouco da tensão no ar, mas aquilo pareceu carregá-lo mais.

Louis o fuzilou novamente com seus olhos azuis. Fazer piadas com seu próprio peso deveria ficar fora de sua lista.

"Isso me lembra de uma coisa." Ele se levantou e foi até a mesa de centro do outro lado do seu quarto. Trouxe uma bandeja cheia de comida para ele. Havia uma massa redonda no meio e frutas por todo o canto.

"Não estou com muita fome." A verdade é que sua barriga estava embrulhada pela bebida. Ele até sentia um gosto nojento de bile em sua garganta. Agora não era a melhor hora para por nada em seu estômago. "Realmente—"

"Você irá comer tudo e eu ficarei aqui esperando você terminar." O outro Louis disse, com um tom de voz que não permitia discussão.

Talvez se Harry comesse uma vez, ele o deixaria em paz nas próximas. Olhou para a massa à sua frente. Era redonda e desconhecida. Ocupava mais da metade do prato. Suas laterais caiam para fora.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Panquecas." Louis deu de ombros.

Harry torceu o nariz. Pelo modo despreocupado do outro Louis, ele deveria saber o que era aquilo. Chegou perto e cheirou a comida estranha em seu prato. Parecia massa e mel.

Deu algumas colheradas e comeu a maior parte. Era muito bom apesar da aparência estranha. O outro Louis o vigiava como se ele pudesse sair correndo ou esconder o resto da comida em algum lugar pelo quarto.

Não era como se ele fosse realmente fazer isso. Bom... a vontade era grande, Harry tinha que admitir.

Sua barriga doía pela quantidade de comida que ele estava ingerindo. Ele se sentia cheio e estufado com apenas algumas colheradas e alguns goles de chá.

Quando percebeu que não conseguiria ir em frente largou o garfo em cima da bandeja e suspirou.

"Estou cheio."

"Você não comeu nem a metade ainda." Ele disse, mas não parecia surpreso.

"Deve ser as panquecas. São muito pesadas." Falou, dando um pequeno arroto e provando seu argumento.

"Seu corpo desacostumou a comer uma refeição inteira." Ele disse, mas parecia estar pensando em voz alta.

"Acho bom não forçar. Nada de muito bom sairá disso." Harry reclamou, colocando a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado. Louis apenas revirou os olhos para ele.

"Você irá comer do mesmo jeito. Só temos que começar com pouco e aumentar a quantidade com o passar dos dias."

O outro Louis se levantou e pegou a bandeja com as duas mãos. Ele estava sem o paletó que sempre usava. Só estava de camisa, com as mangas dobradas e alguns botões abertos na parte de cima. Toda amassada.

Seu rosto estava mais cansado também que nos outros dias. As olheiras debaixo de seus olhos fizeram Harry se perguntar se ele havia passado a noite vigiando seu sono.

"Por quantos dias sou obrigado a ficar deitado?" Perguntou já se sentindo entediado.

"Acho que dentro de três ou quatro dias você já estará melhor."

"Você sabe que não vou ficar todo esse tempo, não sabe?"

"Isso é que vamos ver." Ele disse, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas em desafio.

Harry estava cansado e sua cabeça doía muito para começar uma discussão onde provavelmente ninguém sairia ganhando (ou na pior das hipóteses, _ele_ sairia perdendo). Apenas suspirou longamente.

Discutir com aquele Louis era cansativo. Ou era apenas ele, sem energia e velho demais, impaciente demais para terminar uma discussão sem que parecesse que tudo era muito inútil.

O outro Louis saiu do quarto assim que lançou um olhar demorado para ele. Seus passos lentos e cansados o levaram até a porta. Harry ajeitou seu travesseiro, se enrolou nas cobertas e dormiu novamente.  
  
  
  


Eles tiveram mais algumas conversas civilizadas depois daquela, mas era sempre algo relacionado ao seu conforto no quarto tedioso.

"Esses travesseiros estão macios o suficiente?"

"Você quer outro livro para ler?"

"Acho que a janela deveria ser aberta um pouco pela manhã. O sol hoje está tão bonito lá fora."

"Você quer comer mais alguma coisa? Alguma fruta da estação?" (Sua resposta para essa pergunta era sempre não, mas o outro Louis não parecia ligar. Enfiava frutas picadas de maneiras diferentes em seu rosto cada vez que via uma oportunidade).

Ele já estava no segundo dia de seu repouso e sentia mais velho e sem vida como jamais havia se sentido em todos aqueles anos. Nunca pensou que teria o desejo de dar uma volta por sua casa, pelo menos por alguns minutos.

O outro Louis fiscalizava tudo o que ele bebia também. Entrava no quarto, de vez em quando, apenas para se aproximar dele. Obviamente, tentando sentir o cheiro de álcool em sua boca.

Ele deveria achar que havia alguma garrafa escondida em seu quarto, mas como Harry poderia culpá-lo? Havia uma época que realmente tinha.

Ouviu um barulho na janela, como um galho arranhando o vidro. Deveria ser de madrugada. Harry não saberia dizer, na verdade, mas ele estava acordado havia muito tempo. Tempo demais.

Sua insônia era a pior parte. Ela veio junto com o luto. Batendo em sua cabeça, como gotas de água em sua testa. Ininterruptamente. Tudo parecia se acumular e gritar em seus ouvidos. Enchendo os seus pensamentos.

Sentou na cama com um suspiro cansado. Colocou um casaco pesado e com um cheiro de mofo característico e saiu do quarto. A luz da lua que iluminava seu quarto inteiro, não iluminava o corredor. Harry estava no escuro cego e sozinho, mas caminhava como se o sol iluminasse todas as paredes.

Cem anos haviam sido mais do que suficientes para que ele conhecesse a casa como a ponta de seus dedos. Ele podia andar por ela por horas e horas, na mais completa cegueira, e não se perder. Conhecia as madeiras que rangiam no corredor, as elevações um pouco mais altas das paredes. Tudo era solitariamente familiar.

Chegou em frente a porta que ele conhecia tão bem. A madeira desgastada não mentia a passagem vasta e cansativa do tempo. Sua garganta se apertou como sempre fazia naqueles momentos, seu coração doeu de saudades. De dor e solidão.

Tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta. Ela rangeu alto e ele entrou. Tudo estava como antes. Aquele era o único quarto que Holly limpava, com a estrita regra de nunca mexer em nada. Nunca tocar em mais nada do que apenas a poeira nos móveis.

Harry queria que aquele lugar ficasse impecável e perfeito. Exatamente como Louis era.

Quando Harry entrava no quarto dele, todas as lembranças reviviam. Renasciam como se tivessem acontecido ontem, mas borradas e ofuscas como só cem anos poderiam fazer.

Mas Louis estava ali.

Nas poucas roupas que sobraram antes dele se mudar para a mansão dos Abshire. A mansão dos Tomlinson agora. Harry não a vendera também. Não conseguiu. Não podia.

Ele ficava se perguntando se Louis havia deixado àquelas peças para trás por que não se importava com elas ou as deixou para quando quisesse fazer uma visita mais longa. Ele gostava mais de pensar na segunda opção.

A visita que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de fazer.

Harry sentou na cama e passou os dedos no travesseiro macio que Louis costumava se deitar. Ele se lembra da vez que Louis deslizou seus dedos por seu rosto, enquanto ele fingia dormir. Louis já deveria amá-lo desde o começo. Como ele pode ser tão estúpido?

Harry já havia pensado que ele tivesse, de alguma maneira, a possibilidade de esquecê-lo, ele teria feito.

Esquecer.

Apagar.

Não Louis, mas a memória de amá-lo. Como poderia continuar vivendo com a lembrança de seus dedos frios dançando por sua pele? Com seu sorriso o provocando toda vez que fechava os olhos?

Como podia se livrar daquele aperto em seu peito com a ausência marcando todas as coisas que um dia o fizeram sorrir?

E era ainda mais difícil com o outro Louis tão perto. Lembrando-o diariamente do que ele não podia ter.

Ele sentia tanta falta de Louis. E não era algo nostálgico e melancólico. Ele sentia falta de Louis dolorosamente. Violentamente. De um jeito que não conseguia colocar em palavras, que não conseguia quantificar.

Era uma dor que podia engolir todo o mundo.

Essa era a luta mais difícil que ele teve que lidar em todos aqueles anos. Uma luta sem vencedores.  
  
  
  


Trancou a porta quando saiu como sempre fazia. O outro Louis sabia que aquela era uma área proibida da casa. Harry não queria mais ninguém tocando nos pertences do seu Louis. Do verdadeiro. Aquele que o amava e o adorava de uma maneira que ninguém mais era capaz de fazer. Ele havia se tornado egoísta por um fantasma.

Andou lentamente pelo corredor. Suas pernas já ficando cansadas e sonolentas. O quarto de Louis tinha um efeito calmante em suas veias. Quase um sonífero. Uma mão acariciando seus cabelos para que ele dormisse.

Quando estava chegando ao corredor de seu quarto, viu uma luz iluminando as paredes. Harry andou até ela, na ponta dos pés sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ele já havia perdido muitas coisas para ter medo de fantasmas. Virou à esquerda e encontrou a figura escura parada em frente a sua porta com um lampião na mão.

O outro Louis.

Parado.

Em frente a sua porta.

Com os dedos roçando levemente na maçaneta. Quase hesitantes.

Harry andou até ele sem fazer barulho nenhum. A curiosidade quase o instigando a permanecer no lugar e observar, mas a confusão falando mais alto.

Parou quando chegou a meio braço de distância das costas dele.

O outro Louis segurou firme a maçaneta como se tivesse tomado uma decisão corajosa e depois com um suspiro a largou. Seus dedos tremiam e havia suor em seu pescoço. Ele encostou a testa na porta e fechou os olhos.

Ele parecia tão vulnerável daquele jeito que Harry teve vontade de abraçá-lo. De envolvê-lo em seus braços. Passou alguns minutos em um silêncio que parecia que Louis havia dormido com a cabeça encostada em sua porta.

"Me procurando?" Harry tentou dizer da maneira mais suave possível, mas pelo susto que o outro Louis levou, falhou miseravelmente.

"Jesus!" Ele girou e encostou-se à porta com a mão no peito e o rosto lívido. Harry viu os joelhos dele fraquejarem.

"Você quer me matar?" Ele perguntou irritado.

Sua compaixão por esse Louis passou tão rápido quanto chegou.

"Desculpe." Harry disse sem muita sinceridade. Afinal, _ele_ é que não deveria estar ali àquela hora da noite.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou quando acalmou sua respiração, mas ainda parecia assustado.

"Voltando para o meu quarto." Harry disse como se fosse óbvio. O outro Louis apertou os lábios em uma linha fina.

"E o que estava fazendo fora dele?"

"Fui tomar água na cozinha."

"Você tem água no seu quarto." Ele retrucou desconfiado.

"Tinha acabado." Harry mentiu e o outro Louis franziu o cenho. Não parecia nem um pouco convencido.

"Você queria alguma coisa?" Perguntou, cruzando os braços. O rosto de Louis pareceu desmontar de sua arrogância e ele desviou o olhar, constrangido.

"Eu estava... Estava..." Ele gaguejou, olhando para os lados. Procurando uma saída. Se não fosse pela luz fraca enganando seus olhos, Harry teria jurado que as bochechas dele estavam corando.

Seus olhos não revelavam alguma intenção maliciosa, mas sim medo e insegurança. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o motivo dele não ter sido aceito como soldado. Ou talvez não fosse nada disso. Mas vendo os olhos azuis grandes e molhados, Harry se apiedou.

"A casa pode ser bem barulhenta nos dias de vendaval." Disse suavemente.

"Eu não estou com medo. Não é o vento." Ele disse com um sorriso de escárnio, mas que morreu antes que chegasse completamente aos seus lábios.

"Eu estou." Harry deu de ombros. "Estava pensando em ler um livro. Quer me fazer companhia?" 

"Pensei que não gostasse de companhia." Ele deu um sorriso que mal atingia seus olhos.

"Abro exceções em noites com vendaval." O outro Louis confirmou com um movimento, mas não olhou em seus olhos.

Eles desceram as escadas sem dizer nada. Ele parecia assustado e Harry não sabia se era pelo susto que ele dera ou outra coisa.

Quando chegaram ao escritório, o outro Louis se sentou no sofá cheio de poeira e Harry foi direto para a lareira. O começo do inverno era os piores dias. Ter que se acostumar com todo aquele frio era uma droga.

Foi até as estantes cheias de livro. Pegou o primeiro que viu para Louis e para si mesmo o que estava terminando umas semanas antes.

Estendeu o livro na direção dele. Louis o olhou confuso, encolhido em si mesmo e piscando diversas vezes. Suas mãos tremendo, seguraram o livro que não deveria nem ter duzentas páginas.

Harry leu o título. _Guerra e Paz_. Deus, ele deveria ter pelo menos visto a capa. Mas o outro Louis não parecia nem um pouco interessado no que estava segurando. Estava mais absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos como nunca esteve.

Harry conhecia bem aquela expressão.

Abriu seu próprio livro. Olhou para cima novamente. Os olhos nublados de Louis fitavam a lareira acesa.

Ele suspirou internamente. Talvez se arrependesse disso depois de algum tempo.

" _Nunca ninguém pareceu tão triste_..." Ele começou em voz alta. Pode sentir Louis erguendo os olhos para ele. Azuis borrados em confusão, mas do mesmo jeito continuou: " _Amarga e sombria, a meio-caminho da descida, no escuro, no poço que ia da claridade do sol à escuridão das profundezas, uma lágrima se formava, talvez; uma lágrima escorria; as águas se mexeram, para um lado, para o outro, receberam-na, e voltaram ao repouso. Nunca ninguém pareceu tão triste..."_

E continuou.

E continuou.

E continuou até que o sol fraco da manhã estivesse derretendo a neve do vidro da janela.

Louis permaneceu calado o tempo todo, mas logo depois da primeira hora, suas mãos já haviam parado de tremer.  
  
  
  
  


O outro Louis estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada na parte de cima do sofá. Harry até poderia imaginar por alguns segundos que era o verdadeiro Louis ali. Que eram todas as suas lembranças que rodeavam e interceptava seus pensamentos.

Era Louis.

E não era.

Seus olhos azuis claros como um lago translúcido se abriram quando a luz do sol subiu até a metade de seu pescoço moreno. O outro Louis piscou diversas vezes e a confusão tomou conta de seu rosto por alguns segundos antes de relaxar.

Ele olhou para Harry e depois desviou o olhar rapidamente. Eles ficaram em um silencio desconfortável por alguns minutos, até que Harry acabou com aquilo dando um longo e alto suspiro.

"Então..." Ele disse, cruzando as pernas. "Vamos falar sobre a noite passada ou vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu? Mas já vou avisando que não sou muito bom em nenhum dos dois."

"Vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu." Ele disse decidido.

"Tudo bem." Harry confirmou com a cabeça. O outro Louis ajeitou sua camiseta de algodão azulado quase branco sobre os ombros.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente. Harry olhou para o lado e fixou seus olhos na pelugem do tapete bordô.

"Você mesmo fez o seu café hoje?" O outro Louis perguntou apontando na direção da bandeja cheia do café da manhã.

"É para você." Harry respondeu simplesmente. Louis o olhou cheio de surpresa e ele resolveu que era melhor completar: "Achei que seria uma boa hora para retornar o favor. Holly que fez o chá e as... as... as panquecas. Eu só trouxe aqui, na verdade."

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu.

Harry podia jurar que conseguia ouvir os murmúrios de Holly na cozinha com o silêncio que se fez. Ele limpou a garganta desconfortável e o outro Louis pegou a xícara de chá e tomou um gole.

"Não sei como você fez." Ele disse apenas para quebrar o desconforto.

"Fez o quê?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Como fez para Holly cozinhar tão bem em apenas duas semanas." Louis abriu um sorriso mais relaxado e Harry achou que seria seguro continuar. "Eu lembro quando ela fazia sopa da sua época no exército para mim. Era horrível."

"Era por isso então que você não comia?" O outro Louis perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Sim, a sopa de brócolis e espinafre era a pior. Toda sexta e segunda, ela servia aquela coisa." Harry revirou os olhos dramaticamente como se tivesse sofrido muito com tudo aquilo. Louis sorriu um pouco maior daquela vez.

Harry não fazia a mínima ideia do por que o outro Louis estava na porta de seu quarto de madrugada, ou sequer por que ele estava acordado àquela hora. Mas ele não iria se meter na vida do outro, mesmo que seu coração ficasse um pouco preocupado com seu rosto apavorado. Só um pouquinho. Bem lá no fundo.

"Vou tomar um banho." Ele disse se levantando com pouca dificuldade. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, ele se sentia um pouco mais forte com as três refeições por dia e os lanches entre elas. Mas é claro que ele não falaria aquilo para o outro Louis.

"Comprei algumas roupas novas para você." O outro Louis levantou os olhos de sua xícara de chá que saia uma fumaça quente, branca suave.

Harry olhou para suas próprias roupas amassadas.

"O que tem de errado com essas?"

"O que _não_ tem de errado com essas." Ele retrucou voltando para seu estado natural e sarcástico. Harry suspirou. "Eu até deixaria você usar roupas do século passado se elas não tivessem tão sujas e mofadas."

"Pode-se dar um jeito nisso _lavando_ as roupas."

"Pode consertar buracos e rasgos também com um pouco de água?"

"Não, mas com uma agulha e linha tenho certeza que é bastante fácil." Harry disse. Ele estava quase aliviado por sua pequena discussão com o outro Louis. Era mais fácil lidar com ele quando não estava tão sensível e suave.

Ele suspirou e voltou-se em sua direção.

"Apenas vista-as. Estão em seu guarda-roupa." Louis disse, comendo um pedaço grande de panqueca.

Harry andou até a porta. Achou melhor não discutir. Ele já havia tido demais por apenas um dia.  
  


xx


	30. Chapter 30

_Olho para baixo e quase engasgo com a distância entre mim e a terra lá embaixo. Provavelmente, são mais de oito metros de altura que me separam do chão. Dou um longo suspiro. Sinto o ar entrando frio em meus pulmões e depois expiro._

_Louis esteve aqui antes de cair. Talvez bem aqui onde estou, ou talvez um passo para a direita, ou para a esquerda, mas ele não viu a mesma coisa que estou vendo agora. Um céu quase branco, a nevasca forte tampando minha visão e rasgando minha pele. Não. Louis viu algo melhor._

_Olho para baixo novamente. A caixa ainda está ali. Mal consigo ver o contorno dela no meio das pedras, mas sei que está ali. Meu coração se espreme em meu peito. Mal consigo respirar quando os meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas._

_Coloco um pé em uma pedra plana, um pouco mais abaixo de onde estou. O vento frio machuca as minhas mãos e os meus olhos._

_O medo do que vai acontecer me pede para voltar, mas eu não o deixo falar mais alto._

_Desço até que as minhas mãos tremendo alcançam a caixa. Eu a tiro de meio as pedras e a colo em meu peito firmemente. Não é justo eu chegar até aqui vivo, não quando Louis não conseguiu. Não quando a culpa foi minha é somente minha. Minha garganta solta um chiado de dor e agonia que está há muito tempo presa em meu peito._

_Não sou tão forte quanto era antes. Não sou tão racional quanto um dia fui. Minhas pernas tremendo, imploram para que eu não faça o que pretendo fazer, mas não as ouço. Não ouço nada._

_Minhas mãos soltam a pedra e eu caio. Dois segundos apenas, e então o mundo todo é envolto em escuridão._

Harry encarava as roupas jogadas em cima da cama. Uma camiseta branca e limpa (muito diferente das amareladas que ele usava), uma calça de tecido preto que parecia ser de muita boa qualidade e... E aquilo.

O que era aquilo?

Ele torceu o nariz para a peça de roupa. Deveria supostamente vestir aquela droga?

"Entre." Ele disse assim que ouve as três batidas baixas e rápidas na porta.

"Que bom que já está pronto, eu trouxe—" O outro Louis estancou com os olhos arregalados, assim que o viu em frente à cama.

"O que é isso?" Harry perguntou, levantando a peça de roupa com o indicador.

"Você não está pronto." Louis disse devagar e piscando várias vezes. "Eu volto daqui a quinze minutos."

"Espere! O que é _isso_?" Harry perguntou com mais ênfase, balançando o tecido branco.

O outro Louis parou na porta e depois se virou lentamente. Seu rosto estava um pouco corado e ele não olhava em sua direção.

"Uma cueca." Disse entredentes, parecendo um pouco constrangido.

"Isso eu sei." Harry respondeu indignado. "Quero saber onde está o resto dela!"

Aquilo não era uma cueca normal. Muito, _muito_ pequena para ser uma. Harry estava acostumado com calções que iam até o joelho. Aquele tecido minúsculo em sua mão não iria proteger nada. Aquilo era vulgar e sem utilidade nenhuma.

"É um tamanho bom. Acho que cabe tudo que tem que caber aí." Louis disse sarcasticamente.

" _Com licença_." Harry reclamou, se sentindo bastante ofendido, para dizer a verdade.

"Ah, por favor, não comece com essa porcaria." Louis retrucou.

"Que porcaria?"

" _Eu sou muito grande para essa cueca_." Louis disse em uma imitação bem fraca do jeito de falar de Harry.

"Eu _sou_ muito grande para essa cueca." Harry confirmou erguendo uma sobrancelha e o outro Louis quase rolou os olhos para trás de sua cabeça. "Mas eu quero saber onde está o resto dela? A parte que veste as coxas."

O outro Louis fez uma careta estranha, como se Harry estivesse perguntando a coisa mais sem sentido do planeta.

"Ela está do jeito que deve ser. Não há nenhuma _parte que veste as coxas_." Ele disse fitando o seu rosto, confuso.

Harry olhou para o pequeno tecido em suas mãos. Ele provavelmente deveria se adaptar aos novos tempos, já que haviam se passado cem anos, mas aquilo era ridículo. Quem era o idiota que inventaria uma coisa daquelas?

Harry largou aquilo na cama e se virou para o outro Louis no meio do quarto olhando para a janela. Seu rosto estava corado? Ele parecia mesmo um pouco constrangido para falar a verdade.

Talvez sua conversa sobre a cueca não fosse o melhor assunto, então ele decidiu mudá-la.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou tentando soar o mais suavemente que conseguia.

Eles haviam feito um progresso na noite anterior, Harry sabia disso. E mesmo que Louis não tivesse aberto a boca para lhe contar nada sobre sua vida, nem sobre o que estava fazendo acordado tão de madrugada, parecia que agora eles podiam ficar no mesmo cômodo sem que as coisas ficassem desconfortáveis demais.

Harry apenas não queria estragar aquele pedaço pequeno de paz em sua vida.

"O quê?" Os olhos confusos de Louis o fitaram e depois ele os desviou rapidamente. Seu pescoço começou a adquirir um tom vermelho que se espalhou rapidamente por seu rosto.

"Você bateu na porta. Queria alguma coisa?"

"Ah, sim. Não! Sim, na verdade, mas eu posso voltar outra hora." Ele disse gaguejando e andando para trás em direção à porta.

"Não estou ocupado, pode dizer agora." Harry disse um pouco confuso com toda aquela reação que parecia extremamente constrangida e sem jeito do outro.

"Eu iria te examinar agora, mas acho melhor eu voltar outra hora." O outro Louis disse com um sorriso sem graça e deu mais dois passos em direção à porta.

"Pode ser agora." Harry fez um gesto com a mão. Não importava realmente.

"Realmente acho melhor que seja em outra hora mais adequada..." Ele disse, já estava segurando a maçaneta.

"Não, fico feliz que você tenha tido a delicadeza de me examinar quando estou consciente." Harry disse em tom de brincadeira. O outro Louis deu um sorriso amarelo e se voltou em sua direção.

"Tudo bem." Louis segurou sua maleta mais firme e andou até ao seu lado na cama. "Mas pelo menos vista uma calça."

Harry olhou para baixo e foi quando finalmente entendeu o motivo de todo o constrangimento dele desde que entrou no quarto. Percebeu que só vestia uma tolha azul-celeste enrolada em sua cintura.

Era sobre isso que se tratava tudo aquilo? Será que esse Louis nunca havia se olhado no espelho quando estava nu? Ou apenas visto outros homens sem roupa?

Mesmo na época de Harry aquelas coisas eram bastante comuns, mas os tempos haviam mudado afinal de contas.

Harry tirou a tolha e a jogou em cima da cama sem se importar se o outro Louis olharia. Ele parecia preocupado demais arrumando toda aquela parafernália médica em cima da cama. Pegou a cueca que havia jogado e a observou com desconfiança.

A parte de trás deveria ser a mais cavada. Ou não? Seria a parte da frente? Parecia estranho de qualquer maneira que ele pudesse colocar.

"A parte da frente é a menor." O outro Louis disse ainda encarando suas coisas. Harry lançou um olhar para ele. Seu rosto não estava mais corado como antes, mas suas mãos não pareciam saber bem o que estava fazendo.

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu um pouco confuso e vestiu a cueca.

Harry podia resumir a peça de roupa com apenas duas palavras: desconfortável e inútil.

Ele preferia seus calções antigos. A cueca branca marcava seu pênis mesmo ele não se sentindo nada excitado. O tecido era fino demais para fornecer alguma proteção. Harry podia dizer até que era um pouco transparente.

"Qual é a serventia disso? Sinceramente?" Ele perguntou erguendo os olhos para cima.

O outro Louis se inclinou sobre a cama, pegou a calça que estava dobrada e a jogou nele. Parecia ser a única resposta que ele lhe daria naquele momento.

Harry vestiu a calça e andou em direção ao outro Louis novamente.

"Sente-se." Ele mandou apontando para a cama. Harry apenas obedeceu e respirou fundo.

O colchão afundou com o seu peso e algumas coisas que Louis havia tirado de dentro da maleta escorregaram para perto de sua coxa. Nem deu tempo para que ele arrumasse quando sentiu dois dedos gelados em seu pescoço e pulou para trás.

"Minha nossa!" Exclamou, ainda sentindo o contraste com sua pele. Pareciam dois blocos de gelo.

Louis rolou os olhos para cima, mas esfregou as duas mãos juntas, tentando aquecê-las. Se ajoelhou ao seu lado e Harry teve que se inclinar um pouco para frente.

Seus dedos encontraram o caminho para seu pescoço novamente. Não estavam menos gelados do que antes, mas Harry não reclamou.

Era um pouco estranho.

Harry havia passado todo aquele tempo evitando qualquer contato físico. Quando acontecia, algum contato mais íntimo o fazia querer correr em outra direção. Então, um dia ele finalmente percebeu que não queria mais que ninguém o tocasse. E foi exatamente o que ele evitou durante todo aquele tempo.

E agora, a primeira pessoa que estava quebrando sua regra era Louis.

Ou o outro Louis.

Enquanto ele olhava para o relógio, contando seus batimentos cardíacos, Harry sentia as transmissões em sua pele reviverem, formigando e pegando fogo por dois dedos gelados em seu pescoço. E era como derreter.

Harry tinha certeza que isso não aconteceria se fosse qualquer outra pessoa o examinando. _Qualquer outra pessoa_. Desde o homem mais lindo do mundo, até alguma modelo de revistas.

Mas não era outra pessoa. Era Louis.

E ao mesmo tempo em que Harry sabia que não era Louis (não de verdade, não o seu Louis), seu corpo não parecia entender aquela informação.

Ele realmente esperava que esse Louis fosse muito ruim em contas, por que sentia seu próprio coração batendo em seus ouvidos.

"Seu coração está um pouco acelerado." Ele disse parecendo alheio às suas reações. Harry respirou fundo.

Louis pegou um estetoscópio de dentro da maleta. Sua aparência era antiga, mas os tubos de metal ainda brilhavam.

"Para um _não médico_ , você tem vários instrumentos médicos." Harry murmurou sarcasticamente, tentando se distrair, quando o disco gelado encostou em seu peito.

"Fui até a cidade e peguei emprestado de um boticário." O outro Louis disse e abaixou a cabeça em concentração.

Os dedos dele estavam nas laterais de seu corpo. Apertando suavemente a pouquíssima gordura acumulada em sua cintura. Estavam tão gelados que fez o corpo de Harry se arrepiar lentamente.

"Respire fundo." Ele pediu mordendo o lábio inferior e Harry o fez.

"Ele pareceu meio assustado quando eu disse que trabalhava aqui." O outro Louis disse o tirando de seus pensamentos. Ergueu os olhos azuis para os dele.

"Quem?"

"O boticário." Louis repetiu.

"Você deve ter imaginado." Harry disse mesmo sabendo que não era verdade.

Niall o contava dos rumores que haviam na cidade sobre Kellynch. Era algo com uma alma atormentada, ou um assassino em série... Harry não sabia dizer com certeza. Nunca fora muito chegado em fofocas.

"Não foi imaginação." O outro Louis se indignou parecendo ofendido com a suposição. "Ele disse que eu não deveria estar aqui. Que havia alguma coisa de errado em Kellynch."

"As pessoas da cidade gostam de um bom drama." Harry disse dando de ombros. O outro Louis olhou em seus olhos, procurando a mentira escondida neles.

"Ele parecia assustado." Ele disse, esperando sua reação.

O outro Louis não parecia em nada convencido. Seus olhos azuis estavam pressionados nos cantos. Parecia querer tirar mais do que suas palavras diziam. Mas, afinal, o que Harry poderia falar?

_Veja bem... Eles estão assim por que me veem do mesmo jeito, desde que nasceram._

_Por que não envelheço nem em um fio de cabelo._

_Eles estão assim por que com o passar dos anos a morte vem para todos, menos para mim._

"Não sou muito sociável." Harry murmurou. O outro Louis o encarou por alguns segundos depois balançou a cabeça com um sorriso descrente.

Ele estava tão perto. Tão perto que Harry conseguia enxergar as minúsculas e quase invisíveis sardas em suas bochechas, podia ver a pincelada verde em seus olhos azuis claros.

Tão perto que ele poderia beijá-lo novamente. Apenas mais uma vez. Apenas para sentir Louis ou para fingir que era Louis.

Ele só precisava sentir.

Mas não importava o que seu corpo sentisse, nada daquilo chegava em seu coração.

O outro Louis engoliu em seco e quebrou o contato com seus olhos.

"Você parece um pouco mais saudável." Ele disse, guardando suas coisas. Quando ele se levantou, Harry o impediu, segurando gentilmente seu pulso.

"Desculpe-me." Ele murmurou assim que seus olhos encararam os desse outro Louis. O Louis que não era dele e que nunca seria.

"Pelo o quê?" Ele franziu o cenho confuso.

"Por ter te beijado aquele dia. O dia que nos conhecemos." Harry olhou para baixo se sentindo um pouco envergonhado por suas próprias atitudes mal pensadas. Não era justo com ele. Não era justo com nenhum dos dois.

O outro Louis ajeitou a postura à sua frente, alisou sua camisa amassada e voltou a arrumar sua maleta.

"Está desculpado." Ele disse, não olhando em seus olhos e guardando suas coisas rapidamente na maleta.

Harry se levantou e alcançou sua camisa. Abotoou todos os botões calmamente. Seu pedido de desculpas era para ter resolvido a situação entre eles (se não resolvido pelo menos amenizado), mas ainda assim havia algo amargo no ar, algo que Harry não sabia realmente identificar o que era.

"Você deveria ir dormir agora." O outro Louis disse e saiu como raio de seu quarto.

O que ele queria que Harry fizesse? Se ajoelhasse? Ele não iria fazer isso. Não mesmo. Seu estoque de humilhação já havia acabado fazia algum tempo. Ele não faria isso.

Repetiu essas palavras em sua cabeça até que elas ecoavam sozinhas por sua mente, mas tinha a sensação estranha que se esse Louis o pedisse para ficar de joelho e implorar seu perdão talvez ele realmente o fizesse.

Apenas talvez.

Arrancou o mato que começara a crescer ao lado do túmulo de Louis com força o suficiente para que a raiz viesse toda junta. Aquela droga crescia como uma erva-daninha. Talvez realmente fosse uma. Harry veria isso mais tarde com Niall.

Observou as inscrições funda no concreto com cuidado.

_Louis Tomlinson  
1792-1815_

Simples e direto. Harry demandou desse jeito. Foi a única coisa que ele mandou que fizessem e o obedeceram sem demora.

Sem frases amorosas, ou inscrições que revelavam mais sobre as outras pessoas do que sobre o próprio Louis. Se alguém quisesse saber sobre Louis, não poderia ser em duas linhas com uma frase sem significado. Louis merecia um livro inteiro. Louis merecia uma biblioteca cheia de páginas que só falariam sobre ele.

E talvez... E talvez nem isso fosse suficiente.

Ele havia limpado as letras fazia mais ou menos três semanas, mas a chuva deveria ter ajudado a acumular aquela sujeira que agora estavam nas letras mais arredondadas.

Harry pegou o pano e o molhou com um pouco de água que trouxera da mansão.

No começo ele não vinha muito nesse lugar. Não nesse lugar onde as lembranças ficavam mais melancólicas do que normalmente ele era obrigado a conviver, mas depois de um tempo, parecia certo.

Ele não podia abandoná-lo ali. Harry nem sabia o que estaria abandonando realmente. Não era Louis. Não era seu corpo, já que deveria ter decomposto havia muito tempo.

Eram as inscrições?

Era o nome de Louis em uma pedra?

Harry não queria pensar sobre isso.

"Aconteceu muita coisa desde a última vez que estive aqui." Harry disse. Aquela era outra coisa que Harry havia aprendido sobre o tempo, pode te deixar louco. "Você deve ter visto a confusão." Ele continuou, limpando a parte debaixo da letra 'u', tomando cuidado para que não restasse nenhuma sujeira.

"Eu sei que ele não é você." Harry o assegurou, ou talvez assegurasse apenas a si mesmo. "Sabe, o rosto é igual, seu cabelo despenteado..." Louis teria rido daquilo. Teria jogado a cabeça para trás e rido daquilo. "As maçãs do rosto dele, mesmo que corem um pouco mais que você corava, os olhos azuis... E hoje eu percebi que até aquela mancha verde que você tinha em seus olhos, ele tem nos olhos dele também, você acredita?"

Harry passou para a letra 's' assim que terminou de limpar rapidamente a letra 'i'.

"Mas não é você. Primeiro que ele é _muito_ teimoso. Você era teimoso, não me entenda mal." Harry emendou rapidamente. "Mas ele é um outro nível de teimosia e tão irritante. Sempre acha que está certo em qualquer coisa que faz. Quer colocar um relógio na parede, mesmo eu dizendo que não. As velas são perigosas, as cortinas cheias de poeira, os tapetes muito sujos... É muito trabalho para uma pessoa só..."

Ele jogou um pouco mais de água no pano, agora bem mais sujo que antes.

"Ele tem coisas boas também." Harry tem que ser justo. Ele simplesmente precisa. O outro Louis não era o _seu_ Louis, mas parecia alguém que merecia ser admirado. "Ele é gentil como você era. Talvez de todas as coisas que eu poderia apontar sobre o quanto ele é parecido com você, essa seria a mais importante."

Harry encarou o túmulo de pedra. Esperando uma resposta. Esperando. Esperando. Esperando.

"Mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim não é você."

Quando ele voltou para a mansão o sol já tinha se posto no horizonte. Ele não pretendia ficar tanto tempo longe, mas ele apenas não iria conseguir ver o rosto do outro Louis naquelas horas.

O cemitério ficava mais longe de Kellynch do que geralmente acontecia com as casas na época que a mansão foi construída. Precisava passar por um pequeno bosque para conseguir chegar até ele e depois andar mais alguns metros até a mansão.

Chegou à porta da frente e viu a lareira da sala de estar acesa. O outro Louis deveria estar ali. Talvez fosse melhor que Harry apenas passasse reto pela sala e fosse até seu quarto. Ele realmente não estava no clima para uma conversa ou discussão. A discussão era provavelmente o que aconteceria se os dois passassem muito tempo juntos.

Quando bateu a porta atrás dele sentiu o calor da casa esquentando os seus ossos gelados. Harry tirou os sapatos um pouco molhados pela neve e pendurou sua blusa no cabide perto da porta.

"Onde você estava?" Alguém perguntou cheio de apreensão às suas costas e quando Harry se virou encontrou o outro Louis atrás dele. Junto com Niall. Os dois parecendo preocupados e assuntados. O outro Louis muito mais que o loiro. Muito, _muito_ mais.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou confuso e começando a ficar um pouco preocupado também. Por que eles o estavam olhando daquele jeito?

"Oh veja, ele está bem." Niall disse, parecendo tentar amenizar alguma coisa que Harry não compreendia ainda.

"Onde você estava?" O outro Louis repetiu, dois quartos mais baixo que antes. Ameaçadoramente mais baixo que antes. Sua voz era um pouco entre desespero e irritação no limite.

"Fora." Harry sabia que era a resposta errada apenas pela maneira como os olhos do outro Louis escureceram imediatamente.

" _Fora?_ " Ele repetiu sarcasticamente.

"Hum..." Harry olhou para Niall em busca de socorro.

"Você nem avisou Holly para onde iria." Louis rugiu entredentes, parecia incapaz de ter a paciência necessária para esperar uma resposta sua. "Nem teve a consideração de deixar um bilhete. Estávamos quase chamando a polícia!"

Harry piscou, confuso. Ele deveria ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar no caminho de volta para Kellynch. Deveria ter caído e batido a cabeça. Era a única explicação lógica para aquele acúmulo de raiva que o outro Louis estava jogando em sua direção.

O cabelo castanho dele estava um pouco bagunçado, como se ele tivesse passado os dedos pelos fios diversas vezes, cheio de impaciência. Sua camisa geralmente organizada estava amassada e completamente para fora do cós da calça. Havia algo em seus olhos, algo diferente da raiva que aparecia bastante obviamente, algo que Harry não sabia identificar.

Niall estava ao seu lado, muito mais composto. Olhava para todos os lugares menos para a cena em frente a si. Parecia querer estar em todos os lugares menos ali. Harry tinha o mesmo desejo.

"Eu não pensei que..."

"Não pensou. Esse é o problema, você _não pensou_." Louis retrucou cheio de irritação. Se tentasse, Harry tinha certeza que conseguiria ver a raiva emanando de seu corpo. "Da próxima vez que você sair e não deixar pelo menos um aviso naquela porra de lugar que você chama de escritório, eu juro que faço as minhas malas e vou embora."

Seria admitir derrota se Harry dissesse que havia dado alguns passos para trás a cada palavra furiosa que saiu da ameaça de Louis? Sim? Tudo bem.

"E corto a sua garganta antes de ir." O outro Louis retrucou, dando as costas para ele e subindo as escadas como se a mansão estivesse em chamas.

Niall assoviou ao seu lado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Harry ainda encarava as escadas, um pouco pasmo. O que foi exatamente que acabou de acontecer ali?

"Que tenso."

"Quando ele começou com as ameaças de morte?"

"Acho que foi entre a segunda e a terceira hora que estávamos procurando por você." Niall respondeu.

"Hum..." Harry murmurou. Os dois encaravam as escadas. Talvez estivessem em estado de choque.

"Eu disse para ele não se preocupar, mas ele apenas pareceu..." Niall fez um gesto de explosão com as mãos.

Harry olhou para a escada onde o outro Louis havia acabado de sair como se ele fosse se materializar de novo ali.

"Ele pensou que você estivesse bebendo de novo." Niall disse de uma maneira meio acusatória.

"Nós já havíamos conversado sobre isso. Eu prometi que não faria de novo." Ele se defendeu. Nem havia motivos para se defender, ele não fez nada.

"Ele disse que você bebeu na quarta." Niall deveria estar ali há algumas horas e já sabia demais.

"Foi... Foi um erro. Eu estava triste, confuso..." Harry começou a se justificar, nem mesmo sabendo o por quê. Essa era uma boa hora para voltar a pensar nos vinhos estocados no porão.

"Você sempre está triste e confuso." Niall acusou, mas havia um som quase piedoso em sua voz. Harry chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Por que ele se importa afinal de contas? Nem conseguimos ficar no mesmo quarto sem que haja uma discussão."

"Quarto?"

"O quê?"

"Você disse quarto." Niall repetiu lentamente e um pouco mais alto.

Harry o encarou por algum tempo. O que havia acontecido com todos naquela casa nas horas que ele esteve fora?

"Não, cômodo, aposento, sala, recinto, área—"

"Por que isso importa?" Harry o interrompeu irritado.

"Só achei interessante à colocação do adjetivo."

"Substantivo." Harry o corrigiu.

"Tanto faz."

Talvez Harry tenha traumatizado demais aquele Louis na noite em que bebera, mas, do mesmo jeito, não era para tanto realmente. Afinal, Kellynch era a sua casa. Para onde mais um Styles iria?

"Você parece bem." Niall disse, parecendo esquecer completamente do assunto anterior. Harry rolou os olhos. Ele estava ficando bom naquilo. Jogou a chave da porta no pote oval perto dos cabides.

"Estou falando sério." Niall falou. "Parece mais saudável que antes."

"E por mais saudável, você quer dizer..."

"Menos pálido, menos _magro beirando a doente_."

"Obrigado, Niall." Harry agradeceu sarcasticamente.

"De nada." Ele respondeu, afagando seu ombro como se realmente o tivesse feito um elogio. "Vou voltar para casa."

"Não quer beber alguma coisa antes?" Harry perguntou e Niall franziu o cenho logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

"É uma piada." Ele tentou amenizar o clima.

"Interessante que mesmo muito ruim, não chega nem próximo da sua pior." Niall pegou sua própria blusa no cabide e se voltou para ele, parecendo bastante cansado. "Ele vai ficar bem."

"Eu não me importo." Harry disse dando de ombros. Nem Niall acreditou em sua mentira.

"Uhum." Ele concordou ironicamente. "Só certifique-se de avisá-lo da próxima vez que sair."

Harry concordou ainda olhando para as escadas. O que havia acontecido ali?

O outro Louis não falou com ele no dia seguinte, nem no outro, nem no outro, nem no outro. Parecia evitar sua presença o máximo que era humanamente possível para duas pessoas que vivem na mesma casa.

Harry nem o viu em suas refeições, o que foi uma surpresa bastante grande, já que era sempre o outro Louis que trazia a bandeja. Harry também não ficou sem o que comer, muito pelo contrário.

Holly levava todas as suas refeições no escritório enquanto lhe lançava um olhar de desagrado puro. E para completar sua maré de má sorte, ela ficava na porta. Esperando que ele terminasse tudo que havia no prato.

"Não sabia que vigília estava entre as tarefas designadas para a senhora." Harry disse tentando dispensá-la quando percebeu que apenas olhá-la interrogativamente não iria funcionar.

"Não me surpreende." Ela disse, se sentando em uma cadeira e pegando um rolo muito grande de lã de dentro da bolsa. Aquilo tinha um recado claro: ela ficaria ali o tempo que fosse preciso. "Para quem não sabe nem escrever um bilhete..."

Harry devia ter percebido aquilo. Como Holly passou rapidamente para o lado do outro Louis. Ele tinha certeza que perderia sua cozinheira se o de olhos azuis resolvesse ir embora.

Ela nem se preocupava realmente com ele. Só fazia aquilo apenas para irritá-lo, ou para agradar o outro Louis, Harry não tinha certeza da qual mais se sobressaía no meio de toda aquela confusão.

Sendo sincero, Harry estava se incomodando um pouco com o jeito que as coisas estavam indo. Ele não sentia muita falta da companhia do outro Louis. Eles haviam passado aqueles dias lendo e discutindo. O que haveria para sentir falta?

Ele apenas sentia um pouco de falta da _presença_ do outro Louis. Do cheiro de seu escritório quando ele ficava lá ao seu lado, ou de como ele soltava um suspiro quando se animava com alguma história.

Mas Harry sabia que o que esse sentimento se manifestava apenas por que ele sentia falta do seu Louis. Do verdadeiro. Esse Louis, que virava as costas sempre que o via naquelas últimas horas, era apenas uma lembrança enevoada do que foi o seu verdadeiro amor.

Harry apagou uma das velas ainda acesa em seu escritório com um só sopro, e a outra ele a colocou no castiçal. Ele não era acostumado a dormir cedo, mas estava abrindo exceções naquela semana. Seu corpo estava ficando cada vez mais exausto por todas aquelas emoções que estava passando.

Quando saiu para o corredor, o outro Louis estava lá. Não esperando por ele (claro que não), parecia distraído demais encarando um quadro pendurado na parede.

O seu quadro na parede.

Harry sabia que era dele, pelo simples fato que toda a vez que passava por aquela porcaria, o pensamento de botar fogo na pintura sempre passava irresistivelmente por sua mente. Andou até onde ele estava e parou ao seu lado.

"Não é uma das minhas melhores." Harry murmurou por cima da vela acesa. Louis deu um pulo e dois passos para trás.

"Pare de fazer isso." Ele resmungou irritado, com a mão no coração.

"Desculpe. Não era a intenção." Harry pediu em um sussurro baixo.

Louis franziu o cenho para ele e voltou a olhar para a pintura. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que ele voltou a falar.

"Você parece..." Ele piscou algumas vezes e inclinou o rosto.

"Mais bonito." Harry sabia de sua própria condição física.

Aquela pessoa, com um terno caro e bem cortado, com o braço apoiado na cadeira limpa e que deveria ter custado mais do que ele poderia pagar agora. Muito mais do que ele poderia pagar até mesmo naquela época. Aquela pessoa não era ele. Não mais.

"Eu ia dizer feliz." Louis disse para sua surpresa. Harry olhou para ele. Seus olhos azuis corriam pela tinta como se pudessem tocá-la.

O outro Louis estava ali olhando— Não. _Admirando_ seu retrato. Harry podia sentir seu sangue correr quente em suas veias.

"Tempos melhores." Ele disse apenas por que não queria que eles parassem de falar um com o outro. Apenas por que não queria se sentir sozinho de novo.

Os olhos azuis o fitaram como se esperassem por mais. Como se aguardassem, como se ansiassem, as próximas palavras que poderiam sair pela boca de Harry. Curiosos e cheios de vida.

"Minha mãe insistiu. Ela contratou um pintor um dia e me fez colocar essas roupas que ela havia comprado um dia antes, e que ficaram pequenas demais no meu corpo."

Louis havia ficado o tempo todo ao seu lado. Foram algumas horas desgastantes e tediosas, mas ele havia ficado ao seu lado do mesmo jeito. Primeiro, é claro, ele gargalhou de sua roupa até ficar sem ar, mas assim que o pintor ameaçou fazer o mesmo, Louis lançou uma carranca furiosa para ele.

"Elas não parecem pequenas." O outro Louis disse, olhando de volta para o quadro.

"Eu paguei para que o pintor as fizesse maiores." Harry falou, também fitando o quadro a sua frente. "Eu me lembro de que estava um dia frio, começo do inverno, e minhas canelas quase congelaram."

O outro Louis abriu um sorriso enorme ao seu lado e deu uma risada que inundou os corredores.

"Você não deveria ter dado o dinheiro para que o pintor concertasse suas roupas com a tinta." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Para que eu fosse motivo de piada como estou sendo agora?" Harry perguntou em tom de brincadeira. Louis balançou a cabeça.

"Você teria uma ótima história para contar." Ele deu de ombros.

"Ainda tenho a história sem precisar me humilhar demais."

"E tenho certeza que as roupas te deixariam muito mais simpático." O outro Louis sorriu para ele como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo.

"Não tenho certeza se isso ajudaria." Harry disse e eles ficaram em silêncio novamente. O outro Louis voltou a olhar para o quadro. Sua expressão um pouco mais contemplativa enquanto o seu sorriso morria em seu rosto.

"Eu..." Harry começou. Não sabia o que deveria dizer. O que faria com que aquele Louis o perdoasse. Não parecia que havia o perdoado sobre o beijo mesmo que Harry já tenha lhe pedido desculpas mais vezes que poderia contar.

"Vou dormir, já está tarde." O outro Louis interrompeu seu silêncio confuso.

"Claro... Claro." Harry disse, sem jeito. Esse Louis não fazia questão de tornar nada mais fácil para ele. Queria fazer as pazes, pelo amor de Deus! Ele poderia pelo menos ficar mais aberto para isso.

"Boa noite." Ele disse e nem esperou sua resposta antes de virar as costas e ir em direção ao seu quarto, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Harry estava olhando fixamente para as luzes que brilhavam no seu teto. A lua estava grande e cheia aquela noite, iluminava boa parte do seu quarto, sem que ele nem tivesse que acender a lareira.

Era mais uma de suas noites cheias de insônia. Harry sabia qual era o problema que o atormentava. Sabia muito bem. O problema é que ele não parava de pensar em Louis. No outro Louis. E não de uma maneira maliciosa, ele estava apenas com a consciência pesada de ter saído sem deixar recado e voltado apenas horas depois.

Estar sozinho era na maior parte do tempo doloroso e como era aquele Louis que o obrigou a parar com a bebida, deveria ser seu dever ficar ao seu lado.

Harry só percebeu que havia se acostumado com a presença do outro Louis naqueles dias quando ela já não estava mais lá. Ainda achava que ele era uma cópia mal feita do seu Louis, mas era uma cópia mal feita que o fazia companhia. Era a cópia mal feita que não o deixava sozinho e que o inundava em um ar de conforto e aconchego quando estava por perto.

Levantou da cama e pegou o livro que havia deixado na cabeceira. Como parecia que ele não iria conseguir dormir mais uma noite, não iria ficar gastando seu tempo com seus olhos doloridos e dor de cabeça.

Não se incomodou em acender uma vela e foi direto para o corredor, quando virou a segunda esquerda, o andar que dava para o quarto do outro Louis, estancou alarmado no meio do caminho.

Um grito. Harry tinha certeza que havia ouvido um grito, ou talvez fosse um murmuro muito alto. Não importava. Tinha certeza que havia ouvido alguma coisa.

Deu dois passos para frente. Esperou vinte segundos. Nada.

Ele precisava dormir ou iria acabar enlouquecendo. Talvez o livro não fosse uma boa estratégia agora. A não ser que fosse entediante. Talvez _fosse_ uma boa estratégia.

Quando Harry estava dando à volta para descer as escadas, escutou outro grito. Dessa vez, bem mais claro. Um som agudo e desesperado. Não esperou nem dois segundos para se atirar correndo no corredor.

Vinha do quarto de Louis. O som vinha do quarto de Louis.

Harry quase tropeçou na tapeçaria do corredor, mas conseguiu se segurar nas paredes. Era uma benção muito grande que Louis não havia deixado a porta trancada. Harry entrou no quarto dele como um raio. A porta fez um estrondo enorme quando bateu na parede do outro lado.

Louis estava sentado na cama, ofegando em desespero, com o suor caindo de sua testa e as mãos tremendo.

"Você está bem? O que aconteceu?" Harry olhou o quarto escuro em volta procurando algum tipo de pista que o fizesse entender o que exatamente havia acontecido ali naqueles minutos.

As janelas estavam fechadas e o único som do quarto era a respiração acelerada de Louis.

"Louis." Harry o chamou mais uma vez, preocupado. Dando dois passos para dentro do quarto. "Você está—"

"Eu estou bem." Louis o cortou com a voz engasgada, passando as mãos tremendo pelo rosto. "Só... Só volte para o seu quarto. Eu estou bem."

Harry permaneceu apenas parado perto da porta. Não poderia deixá-lo sozinho ali. Não poderia apenas deixá-lo.

"Você tem certeza que...?"

"Foi só um pesadelo, Harry! Volte para seu quarto." A voz fria e dura de Louis teria funcionado em qualquer outra situação. Em qualquer outra situação que ele não tivesse sufocado no meio da frase.

O outro Louis escondeu o rosto com uma mão. Seu corpo estava meio inclinado para o lado. As cobertas todas bagunçadas à sua volta.

Harry fechou a porta e andou lentamente até a cama dele sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Sentou na ponta do colchão macio. Tão na ponta que se ele se movesse, havia o risco de cair no chão.

O corpo de Louis tremeu. Sua mão ainda escondia parte de seu rosto, mas Harry sabia que ele estava chorando.

Ele estava sofrendo. Um pesadelo nunca é só um pesadelo. Havia mais coisa ali que Harry não sabia e não tinha o direito de perguntar, mas ele ficaria ao seu lado naquela noite. Harry aprendeu a reconhecer outra alma quebrada quando via uma.

Esticou a mão, mas não conseguiu fazer com que ela tocasse o braço de Louis. Ele parecia tão vulnerável. Parecia tão frágil que Harry teve medo que se encostasse nele, poderia machucá-lo. Teve receio que ele poderia rachar no meio com um único toque.

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então fez a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça.

" _Durante muito tempo, deitava-me cedo. Às vezes, mal apagada a vela, meus olhos se fechavam tão depressa que eu nem tinha tempo de pensar: "Vou dormir". E, meia hora depois, a ideia de que já era tempo de conciliar o sono me despertava.._." Começou suavemente a citar o primeiro livro que passou por sua mente.

Aquilo havia acalmado Louis uma vez, talvez funcionasse de novo. _Precisava_ funcionar de novo.

 _"...Perguntava-me que horas poderiam ser; ouvia o silvo dos trens que, mais ou menos afastado, como um canto de pássaro na floresta, assinalando as distâncias..."_ Ele continuou por mais alguns minutos e depois de algum tempo, Louis parou de tremer. Harry continuou do mesmo jeito. Não saberia o que fazer com o silêncio.

Louistirou a mão do rosto corado e molhado pelas lágrimas. Seus olhos azuis fitavam os lençóis, seu rosto mergulhado em tristeza como Harry nunca o vira e havia pequenos soluços em seu peito. Harry continuou lendo o livro em voz alta. Puxando do mais fundo de sua memória.

Os dedos dele deslizaram pelo lençol lentamente até que encontrassem os seus. Gelados, molhados e tremendo. Harry os segurou firme.

E apenas continuou.

xx


	31. Chapter 31

_Olho pela janela e consigo ver as poucas nuvens no céu. Eu diria que é um dia não muito típico, mas nem sei se isso ainda é verdade. É a primeira vez que fico sóbrio em semanas. Tenho que ficar. Preciso fazer isso, mas preciso estar raciocinando corretamente._

_A parte de cima da minha cintura ainda dói. Depois de meses essa porra ainda dói. Talvez esse seja o meu castigo. É uma porra de um castigo ínfimo. Horan disse que eu quebrei várias costelas na queda. Disse que não sabe como eu estou vivo._

_Eu não deveria estar._

_"Quero o caderno." Digo assim que o silêncio se torna insuportável demais. Quero sair dessa casa o mais rápido possível. O perfume de Taylor me causa enjoo._

_"Você sabe das minhas condições..." Ela começa, mas a interrompo no mesmo instante._

_"Sem condições. Não existem mais condições. A senhora não irá exigir mais nada." Ela torce o nariz e se ajeita no sofá._

_"Pense no que ainda pode perder, Sr. Styles. Tenho certeza que sua mãe..."_

_"Já perdi tudo." Rosno, entredentes. Minha mãe se afastou de mim depois de algumas semanas. Nada é a mesma coisa. Nem mesmo com Gemma. Fico me perguntando se ela desconfia. Se todos desconfiam. Não consigo me importar o suficiente._

_"Se o caderno não estiver em minha casa em três dias, eu farei a sua morte e a de Payne serem os meus principais objetivos para o resto da minha vida." Ela escancara os olhos para mim. Deveria estar com medo. Não estou blefando._

_Esmagaria o pescoço dos dois, até que deixassem de respirar._

_"Três dias!" Digo e saio pela porta._

"Como você sabia?" Harry levantou os olhos do seu livro. O outro Louis estava olhando diretamente para ele, com seus olhos azuis meio perdidos em pensamentos.

Eles estavam lendo no escritório. Havia virado uma rotina que os dois compartilhavam naquele espaço. Naquelas horas.

Harry apenas levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

"Sabia o quê?"

"Como sabia cada palavra do livro?" Ele olhou para baixo. Harry fitou o livro em seu colo. Capa de couro azul, bastante desgastada, folhas amareladas. _Em Busca do Tempo Perdido._ Não precisava nem ver o título para saber.

Deu de ombros.

"É a mesma coisa que você disse." O outro Louis disse, ignorando sua resposta indiferente. "Não tem nada de errado." Franziu a testa e virou uma folha, pensativo.

"Como se lembra do que eu disse?" Perguntou. A verdade é que naquela noite Harry nem pensava que Louis havia prestado atenção no que estava saindo pela sua boca.

Dois dias haviam se passado, e essa era a primeira vez que eles estavam tocando no assunto. Harry estava até um pouco surpreso, para falar a verdade.

Na manhã depois do ocorrido, o outro Louis entrou em seu escritório para deixar a sua bandeja de café da manhã em cima da mesa como sempre fazia e Harry ficou atento a todos os seus movimentos, como se eles pudessem revelar algo. Como se pudessem dizer qualquer coisa que seus lábios não diriam.

Louis se sentou no sofá que sempre sentava e pegou um livro de cima da mesa. Não disse uma palavra. Era como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Hum..." Harry murmurou depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio insuportável.

"Não vamos falar sobre isso." O outro Louis disse simplesmente, virando uma folha sem pressa nenhuma.

"Tudo bem." Harry assentiu devagar.

E eles não falaram mais nisso.

Até àquele momento.

"Não mude de assunto." O outro Louis disse o encarando com os lábios curvados.

"Devo ter dito alguma coisa diferente." Harry disse, mesmo sabendo que era pouco provável. Era um de seus livros favoritos.

"Você decorou o livro inteiro?" Ele perguntou, como se Harry não tivesse dito nada.

"Se você vai conversar sozinho, pode fazer isso em outro lugar? Estou tentando ler." Harry perguntou sarcasticamente, erguendo e balançando o livro em suas mãos.

Louis apenas o olhou com os olhos um pouco fechados, virando a cabeça para o lado como se tentasse desvendar um mistério muito grande da natureza. Harry suspirou.

"Eu gosto desse livro." Disse, mas não pareceu ser resposta suficiente.

"Eu também gosto de vários livros, mas não os decoro como se fosse um disco de vinil."

"Um o quê?"

"Um disco..." O outro Louis fez um círculo com as duas mãos. "Ah... Deixa pra lá! Como você conseguiu decorá-lo?"

"Muito tempo livre." _Muito mesmo._

"Achei que você só bebia em seu tempo livre."

"Muito tempo livre, _bêbado_." Harry completou. O outro Louis franziu o cenho novamente. Não parecia nem um pouco convencido.

Harry não pretendia decorar os seus livros, foi só uma coisa que aconteceu com o passar dos anos, enquanto ele lia e relia os livros empoeirados das prateleiras para tentar sentir menos. Para tentar não sentir nada. Para tentar desaparecer.

"Não me convenceu." Ele pôs em palavras o que seu rosto gritava. Disse aquilo como se fosse o trabalho de Harry convencê-lo e ele caiu. Claro que sim.

"Não sei. Acho que acontece quando eu já sei o começo. Se você lesse uma parte em voz alta eu só saberia como continuar."

"Eu não li nenhuma parte para você naquela noite." O outro Louis apertou os lábios em desconfiança.

"É diferente. Eu realmente gosto de ' _Em Busca do Tempo Perdido'_." Harry respondeu com sinceridade.

"Tem algum outro livro que você decorou?" O outro Louis perguntou.

 _A biblioteca inteira?_ Harry achava que aquilo seria muito arrogante para se dizer em voz alta.

"Acho que sei mais alguns..." Disse vacilante.

"Quais?" Ele perguntou cheio de insistência. Harry deu de ombros.

"Não me recordo muito bem..."

"Como não se _recorda muito bem_?" O outro Louis disse tentando imitar sua voz novamente. Ele vinha fazendo muito aquilo naqueles dias. Deveria desistir. Era muito ruim. "É um livro que você _decorou_."

Harry suspirou.

"O que está em cima da mesa." Ele apontou para o livro de capa esverdeada. Era um livro morno. Muitas descrições de paisagens e expressões robustas demais. Chegava a dar sono.

Talvez esse tenha sido exatamente o motivo para Harry tê-lo decorado. Suas noites de insônia precisavam de alguma coisa assim.

O outro Louis pegou o livro de cima da mesa e o analisou atentamente, abriu o livro na metade e correu seus olhos azuis pelas palavras impressas.

" _Afligia-se e irritava-se assim com essas perguntas experimentando também um certo prazer. Aliás, essas perguntas não eram de maneira nenhuma novas, nem repentinas, eram já velhas, dolorosas, antigas._ _"_ Ele ergueu os olhos extremamente azuis e curiosos para Harry como se esperasse alguma coisa dele.

"Continue." Ele disse com expectativa e havia um certo desafio na sua voz que fez Harry responder.

" _Havia já algum tempo que vinham ferindo-lhe e corroendo-lhe o coração. Muito; havia já muito tempo que se enraizara e crescera nele toda essa tristeza atual; nos últimos tempos se acumularam e reconcentraram, assumindo a forma de uma horrível, bárbara e fantástica interrogação que lhe torturava o coração e a alma, reclamando uma resposta urgente._ _"_ Harry parou quando ouviu o estalo alto do livro se fechando.

O outro Louis o colocou em cima da mesa novamente.

"Tudo bem... Qual mais?"

"O quê?"

"Livro." Ele disse. "Que você decorou. Qual mais?"

"Como sabe que tem mais?"

"Por que você não quer me contar." O outro Louis retrucou como se fosse muito óbvio.

"E como sabe que eu não quero te contar?" Harry perguntou exacerbado.

"Por que você é um péssimo mentiroso."

"Isso nem é uma mentira. E eu não sou tão ruim..." Harry se defendeu quase ofendido. Ele havia melhorado bastante.

"Qual mais?" Ele insistiu novamente e Harry se segurou para não revirar os olhos até que eles parassem do outro lado de sua cabeça.

"Aquele na prateleira." Ele disse apontando de propósito para o livro mais distante deles, mas não adiantou muita coisa. O outro Louis fez questão de se levantar e pegar o livro com as duas mãos. Deu uma boa olhada nele antes de se virar em sua direção.

"Quer escolher a página?" Ele perguntou como se ele estivesse sendo muito bondoso por deixa-lo escolher aquela questão muito irrelevante.

"Não. Tenho certeza que você está se divertindo escolhendo a página." Harry disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Louis abriu o livro pela parte de trás. Pulou algumas folhas e começou:

" _Cosettee pegou na boneca e pô-la cautelosamente no chão com uma espécie de veneração misturada de angústia_." Seus olhos azuis fitaram os seus novamente, com a mesma desconfiança e expectativa. Harry suspirou.

" _Então, sem despegar os olhos dela, apertou as mãos, e, coisa terrível de dizer numa criança de tal idade, torceu-as; depois, o que não pudera arrancar-lhe nenhuma das impressões daquele dia, nem a ida ao bosque, nem o peso do balde, nem a perda do dinheiro, nem a vista da palmatória, nem mesmo a sombria palavra que ouvira proferir à Thenardier Cosette desatou a chorar_." Ele finalizou, voltando seus olhos para Louis. "Satisfeito?"

"Qual mais?" Ele perguntou novamente.

Harry pressionou suas têmporas com dois dedos. Tinha esperança que o outro Louis desistisse se ele indicasse um ou dois.

"Nenhum. Não sei mais nenhum." Não era apenas a sua humildade em jogo ali. Sua biblioteca tinha mais livros que ele poderia contar. Ninguém com a idade que Harry deveria supostamente ter, poderia ter lido tudo aquilo.

"Você sabe que eu não vou acreditar nisso, não sabe?"

"Não achava que iria, mas espera que deixasse o assunto de lado." Harry respondeu, meio entre os dentes e com a cabeça abaixada.

"E esse?" O outro Louis havia tirado um livro qualquer da prateleira e mostrava a capa avermelhada para ele.

_Teimoso. Teimoso. Teimoso._

Ele nem esperou Harry concordar.

" _Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, procurando, pelo movimento, livrar-me da carga em minha mente_."

 _Frankenstein?_ Ele não podia estar falando sério. O outro Louis ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, esperando.

_Mais teimoso que uma mula empacada._

" _Atravessei várias ruas sem qualquer noção de onde me encontrava ou do que fazia. Com o coração aos pulos, continuava caminhando como um desvairado, sem olhar em torno._ " Harry repetiu com um tom de voz tedioso e cansado. "Quer que eu recite o poema também?"

"Não." O outro Louis disse simplesmente enquanto recolocava o livro na estante. Voltou para o sofá com passos lentos. Parecia ter provado um ponto. A mente de Harry estava muito estressada para querer saber o que era, mas sua boca parecia que não seguia o lado racional de seu cérebro.

"Desistiu?" Perguntou tentando finalizar aquele assunto.

"Desisti de quê?" Ele disse ajeitando os ombros, uma mistura de altivez e compreensão.

"De... sabe-se lá o que você estava tentando fazer." Harry fez um gesto vago com a mão. O outro Louis levantou um pouco mais o queixo.

"Nem sabe o que eu estava tentando fazer. Mas já _terminei_ , se é isso que você se referia." Ele pegou o livro que estava lendo e o abriu na mesma página que antes.

"Que bom. Sua teimosia já estava me dando dor de cabeça."

"Prefiro chamar de obstinação." Ele deu de ombros.

"Mesma porcaria." O outro Louis não ergueu os olhos azuis de sua leitura nem com aquelas palavras.

Harry continuou fitando-o. Ele estava muito quieto. Parecia uma armadinha. Harry iria cair, de novo? Claro que sim.

"E o que você estava fazendo?" Harry perguntou, soando bem menos desinteressado do que gostaria.

"Sobre o quê exatamente?" Ele disse. Harry sabia que era só para provocar. Talvez ele conseguisse ver a ebulição que se formava dentro dele. Harry rangeu os dentes.

"Com os livros. O que estava fazendo?" Ele rugiu, tentando não travar o maxilar.

"Queria provar um ponto."

"Que ponto?" Harry perguntou. Em vez de responder o outro Louis fez outra pergunta.

"Qualquer livro que eu pegue nessa biblioteca você irá saber, não é?" Louis estava andando em círculos ao seu redor e ele estava deixando. Por que mesmo ele estava deixando? "Diga a verdade." Ele completou, talvez vendo os olhos verdes dele procurando uma saída.

"Talvez." Harry respondeu simplesmente. As auto bibliografias ele não saberia.

O outro Louis confirmou com um gesto vago com a cabeça. Harry esperou. Os olhos azuis o fitaram.

"Esse era o ponto."

"Podia ter me perguntado."

"Você iria mentir."

Harry não discutiu. Ele iria mesmo.

Harry pegou a colher e experimentou a sopa de caldo verde que Holly havia feito. Estava muito diferente das que ela fazia para ele, antes desse Louis chegar a Kellynch. A diferença mais evidente é que ele conseguia engoli-la.

E, é claro, estava uma delícia.

Uma delícia mesmo. Harry nem se lembrava de qual fora a última vez que havia comido alguma coisa assim. Parecia derreter em sob sua língua, mesmo sendo sopa. Fazia sua boca se encher de saliva.

"Hum..." Harry gemeu com a segunda colherada.

"Ela não deveria gostar nada de você." O outro Louis disse com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Harry olhou para cima. "Não consigo nem imaginar Holly fazendo alguma comida ruim."

"Acredite, eu consigo."

Harry estava comendo na sala de jantar com o outro Louis. Ele nem sabia ao certo quando aquilo havia começado. Um dia ele pediu, Harry aceitou e ali estavam eles. Todos os dias, no mesmo horário. Café da manhã, almoço e jantar. Até convidavam Holly nas primeiras vezes, mas ela fez uma expressão tão ofendida que preferiram deixar a questão de lado.

Como um mero acaso poderia ter virado uma rotina tão familiar? Harry não sabia.

"Você está bem?" O outro Louis perguntou. Havia uma nota de preocupação embaixo do seu tom estável de voz.

"Sim." Harry assentiu. "Apenas um pouco cansado."

Naquela tarde Harry estava lendo novamente os poemas de Louis. Ele apenas sentiu que deveria. Talvez por que o outro Louis estivesse ocupando um espaço tão grande em sua vida.

Fazia menos dois meses que ele estava ali e já dava para ver as mudanças por toda a casa. Tinha coisas boas: as lareiras espalhadas pela casa não tinham o mesmo pó que antes, um dia os tapetes haviam sumido, e no outro eles apareceram limpos e com um perfume desconhecido, a mansão havia ganhado mais vida naquelas semanas do que em todos os dias que Harry havia morado ali.

Mas algumas mudanças também eram ruins. Harry ficava tão irritado, às vezes. O outro Louis mudava as coisas de lugar, abria as janelas quando o tempo estava ensolarado, ficava andando pela casa, deixando suas digitais nos móveis e nos tecidos. Fazendo o seu Louis, o seu amor, ser esquecido. Colocando novas lembranças aos objetos que já tinham memórias próprias.

Harry percebeu isso naquele mesmo dia. Em como ele havia esquecido o seu Louis por alguns minutos quando conversava com esse Louis sobre uma passagem de um livro que ele estava lendo.

Parou em meio a uma risada, como se não fosse merecedor dela. Como se fosse algo errado. Como se ele estivesse traindo alguém. Traindo seus sentimentos por Louis, apenas por deixar de pensar nele.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" O outro Louis perguntou, parando de rir também.

Harry fez que não com a cabeça. Louis estaria vivo enquanto estivesse em suas memórias. Louis nunca poderia morrer dentro dele.

Ele deixou a sala o mais rápido que pode e se enfiou no seu quarto para pegar o caderno de poesias do seu Louis.

Era por isso que agora ele estava assim agora. Nostálgico e sensível.

"Está um pouco pálido." O outro Louis disse e Harry precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que estava falando com ele.

Levantou os olhos do seu prato de sopa. O outro Louis já havia largado a colher e encarava fixamente seu rosto.

"Só estou um pouco cansado." Era verdade. Sentia-se exausto. Como se todos os seus ossos estivessem se esfarelando com o passar de cada minuto.

O outro Louis franziu a testa. Dava para ver seus olhos céticos enviando pensamentos para sua mente desconfiada.

"Passou o dia no quarto." Ele não o estava o recriminando, era só uma colocação. Um jeito de começar aquela conversa discretamente.

Harry não iria ceder. O que falaria? Passei o dia lendo as poesias do meu único amor que morreu há cem anos atrás. Ah! E a culpa foi toda minha.

"Estava tentando dormir. Não estou conseguindo nos últimos dias." Nos últimos anos. Nas últimas décadas.

"Quer que eu chame o médico da cidade? Acho que consigo trazer ele até aqui."

"Achei que já tinha um médico particular." Harry provocou erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele. O outro Louis revirou os olhos.

"Já disse que não sou médico. Só um residente. Sei dos procedimentos básicos." Ele repetiu um pouco impaciente.

"Por que não tentou arrumar um emprego em algum hospital? Tenho certeza que eles estão precisando." Harry perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto, mas também interessado na resposta.

"Não, hospitais não." Louis estremeceu levemente.

Harry não tinha nem ideia como era um hospital em meio à guerra. Não _queria_ nem ter ideia. Havia uma época que Niall o contava algumas coisas sobre o que descobria. Talvez o loiro nem achasse que Harry estava escutando (ele vivia bêbado na maioria do tempo). Niall contava sobre a pobreza, fome e as condições miseráveis em que algumas pessoas estavam vivendo.

Harry acabou passando muito mal em uma dessas conversas. Ele ficou mal por dias. Talvez ele só estivesse sensível demais. Talvez sua dor o deixasse vulnerável demais para a dor do mundo.

Niall nunca mais o contou nada.

"Hum..." Harry murmurou tentando preencher o silêncio. "Acho que deve ter algum médico precisando de um assistente. Lá na cidade, quero dizer."

"Você quer me despedir? Têm maneiras menos discretas de fazer isso. Seja apenas corajoso o suficiente para me falar diretamente." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, cheio de orgulho ferido.

Harry piscou algumas vezes. Ele deveria ter se perdido no meio dessa conversa. Ou sofrido um apagão.

"Não estou fazendo um bom trabalho? Não está no nível em que lhe agrada?" Louis emendou, irritado.

"Não." Harry se apressou em dizer. "Não disse nada disso."

"Então por que está propondo que eu procure um emprego na cidade?"

"Por Deus! Só achei que você não gostaria de... você sabe..."

"Não sei." Ele disse erguendo o queixo alguns centímetros para cima. Harry inspirou profundamente antes de soltar todo o ar de seus pulmões.

"Só achei que não gostaria de ficar aqui em Kellynch. Você gosta de ficar aqui?"

"Por que acha isso?" Ele retrucou, sem responder sua pergunta. Harry quase riu, mas se segurou quando o rosto do outro permaneceu sério.

O outro Louis parecia ofendido e confuso. Verdadeiramente confuso.

Eles estavam falando da mesma Kellynch? Do mesmo lugar onde Harry se trancava em seu quarto em uma tarde ensolarada, sem dizer nada, apenas por que tinha sorrido por alguns minutos?

"Você quer uma lista? Ela pode ser um pouco extensa demais para apenas um jantar." Harry retrucou sarcasticamente.

Ele não estava no clima de abrir os olhos de ninguém.

O outro Louis rolou os olhos para cima.

"Você realmente não foi a melhor pessoa que eu poderia conviver nos primeiros dias..."

"Tenho certeza que ainda não perdi minha posição entre as cinquenta piores." Harry o interrompeu, mas Louis apenas o ignorou.

"Mas as coisas mudaram." Ele finalizou, afundando sua colher na sopa verde. Harry tinha certeza que a sua já devia estar quase fria. Ele deveria calar a boca e comer. Era o melhor. Era com certeza o melhor a se fazer.

"Não mudaram, não." Retrucou teimosamente, não conseguindo impedir o que seu corpo inteiro gritava.

O outro Louis levantou os olhos para ele e suspirou como se aquela conversa fosse uma completa perda de tempo.

"Em que aspectos?"

"Em todos eles!"

"Não acho que isso conte pontos a seu favor."

"Não quero que conte pontos a meu favor. Isso não é um jogo é apenas como as coisas são. E elas _não mudaram_."

O outro Louis inclinou o rosto e olhou bem dentro de seus olhos. Parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa que tentou logo depois dele acordar de sua noite, bêbado. Tentando desvendá-lo como uma charada. Montá-lo como um quebra-cabeça.

"Acha mesmo que nada mudou?"

"Acho." Harry confirmou, teimosamente.

"Não sei se está apenas em negação, ou está tentando mentir para mim." Louis enfiou mais uma colherada no meio de sua sopa e bebeu o caldo, colocando a colher na boca. "Mas posso dizer que você é péssimo nas duas tentativas."

Harry franziu o cenho, irritado. Aquele Louis não sabia de nada. Aquele Louis não o entendia por que ele não o amava. Aquela cópia mal feita de Louis, nunca o compreenderia.

"Seja como for..." Ele falou, parecendo completamente alheio de sua irritação. Ou fingindo estar completamente alheio. "E a resposta é _sim_. Eu gosto de ficar aqui. Em Kellynch."

Se Harry não estivesse sentado ele teria trombado para trás com toda a certeza. Teria caído no chão duro e velho de Kellynch.

Louis gostava de ficar ali? Em Kellynch? Mesmo com a presença constante de Harry?

Ele só podia ser muito idiota. Só alguém muito idiota falaria alguma coisa dessas. Esse Louis devia ter um problema muito sério.

Uma palpitação estranha tomou conta das batidas de seu coração. Cálidas e ligeiras. Empurrando aquela droga de formigamento por suas entranhas e embaixo da sua pele. Lento e arrebatador.

Harry balançaria a cabeça se não estivesse praticamente paralisado. Que coisa mais idiota de se sentir. O outro Louis era um idiota e Harry era um idiota ainda maior. Fechou as mãos em punho e tentou controlar aquela coisa crescendo dentro dele. Não gostava que o outro Louis gostasse de sua casa. Ele nem ao menos se importava.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Ele precisava parar de sentir.

"Harry..." O outro Louis o chamou com cuidado. Claro que sim, Harry pressionava os olhos fechados como se eles pudessem saltar para fora de sua cabeça.

E desde quando ele o chamava de _Harry_?

Levantou de sua cadeira e cambaleou até a porta. O outro Louis se levantou imediatamente.

"Não!" Harry gritou quase assustando até a si mesmo, mas pelo menos foi eficiente, o outro Louis parou no mesmo instante. "Eu estou bem. Termine sua janta. Eu só estou um pouco cansado."

Ele estava cansado de tudo.

Cruzou a porta e subiu as escadas. Um pouco tonto demais, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem e tremerem na metade. Ele precisava parar de pensar. Precisava de um uísque ou um conhaque. Apenas um gole.

Nada mais que um gole.

Não ficaria bêbado com isso. Estava quase certo que aquele era o acordo que havia feito. Não ficar bêbado ou algo assim.

Abriu a porta do escritório e foi direto para a estante que conhecia bem demais. Abriu a porta e...

Vazia.

Abriu a outra. Mexeu nas gavetas. Foi para a outra estante. _Vazio. Vazio. Vazio_. Harry não havia permitido que ninguém mexesse ali. Não havia permitido que ninguém nem ao menos tocasse em suas coisas.

"Harry..." O outro Louis o chamou suavemente e hesitante.

Harry não queria ouvi-lo. Não agora. Bateu a porta da estante com força e saiu para o corredor. Desceu as escadas com pressa, quase tropeçando no tapete.

A cozinha. Era ali que estava o que ele precisava. Harry sabia que havia garrafas de bebida na cozinha. Mesmo que alguém houvesse tirado todas as do escritório, da cozinha não tirariam.

Entrou em um rompante pela porta que fez Holly pular assustada em seu lugar. Harry começou a abrir desesperadamente cada porta de cada armário. Deveria estar ali. _Tinha_ que estar ali.

Harry virou-se raivoso para Holly. Ela estava com os braços cruzados como duas barras de ferro em frente ao corpo e seu rosto estava transformado em uma careta irritada. Harry quase podia ouvir um murmuro raivoso saindo de seus lábios.

"Onde está?"

"Onde está o quê?" Ela disse numa tentativa tão clara de provocá-lo. Harry não tinha tempo para aquilo. Deu as costas para ela e começou a procurar nas estantes mais em cima. As que estavam um pouco mais fora de seu alcance.

Derrubou alguns potes no chão enquanto tentava procurar por suas bebidas. Nada. Nem um sinal que um dia estiveram ali. Elas não poderiam ter sumido daquele jeito.

Não sem o conhecimento dele.

Era _sua_ casa.

"Harry." O outro Louis o chamou novamente. Dessa vez bem menos suave. Harry se virou e encarou os dois. Um em cada canto da cozinha.

"Diga onde estão!" Rugiu irritado para ninguém específico.

O outro Louis enviou um olhar para Holly que saiu da cozinha como um cão adestrado. Traidora. Harry precisava de uma nova cozinheira.

"Diga onde estão." Repetiu entredentes, mas o outro Louis apenas cruzou os braços e o enviou um olhar cheio de desafio.

Procurou apoio em qualquer coisa mais estável que ele naquele momento. Pressionou sua palma aberta na mesa fria de madeira. O ar mal conseguia sair de seus pulmões entupidos. Era agonia. Ou abstinência. Ou os dois.

Harry apenas queria que a sensação fosse embora.

" _Por favor_." Ele implorou em um murmúrio. Não achava que conseguiria falar mais alto.

"Não." Ele respondeu sem misericórdia nenhuma.

"Eu posso ir até a cidade e comprar por mim mesmo." Ele poderia ir quando sua cabeça parasse de girar tanto. Quando suas pernas parassem de tremer. Ele iria. Sem pensar duas vezes.

"Estaria rompendo com o nosso acordo." Maldito acordo. Maldito seja o dia que Harry concordou com aquela droga _. "_ E eu iria embora. Nunca mais iria voltar, mesmo querendo ficar."

Harry balançou a cabeça e se encolheu sobre si mesmo. Seus ombros tremiam junto com o seu corpo inteiro. O outro Louis se aproximou dele. Harry ainda estava curvado sobre a mesa, tentando normalizar sua respiração acelerada.

O pior era saber que um gole de uísque acalmaria seus nervos. Que um gole de conhaque o faria se sentia sobrevoando aquela cozinha. Talvez não um gole. Talvez dois ou três. Talvez uma garrafa. Não importa. Harry sabia que melhoraria.

"Você não precisa daquilo." Harry balançou a cabeça ainda mais.

"Você não entende." Ele não entendia. Aqueles olhos azuis não poderiam entender.

Seu coração se contorcia em agonia. Álcool não era uma alternativa. Era a _única_. Quando a vida ficava próxima demais, quando Louis ficava distante demais. Álcool restaurava o equilíbrio.

" _Por favor_." Implorou de novo. Iria se arrepender disso quando estivesse agindo um pouco mais racionalmente, mas naquele momento não importava.

"Não, Harry. Não posso fazer isso com você."

Lágrimas arderam em seus olhos e Harry engoliu em seco. Curvou-se um pouco mais sobre a mesa. O mundo parecia pronto para engoli-lo. Puxá-lo para a terra e o soterrar. Deu dois passos para trás e bateu as costas no armário. Escorregou até o chão frio da cozinha.

Harry ouviu o outro Louis dar alguns passos em sua direção e sentar ao seu lado. Com apenas alguns centímetros os separando.

"Louis..." Disse, sem saber bem qual Louis estava chamando. O verdadeiro ou aquele à sua frente. Aquele que segurou seus dedos entre os dele.

"Não." Ele repetiu novamente em um murmúrio tão baixo que quase que Harry não ouviu.

Ele apenas conseguia sentir os dedos do outro Louis contra os seus. A cópia mal feita que fazia magma verter em seu interior. Subindo pelos seus dedos e braço. Lento e calmo. Queimando um centímetro de cada vez.

"Eu entendo sim." Ele disse em um múrmuro.

Harry o fitou. Seu rosto estava virando para frente. Seus olhos azuis encaravam a ponta da mesa.

"Minha mãe já bebia muito antes de meu pai ter nos deixado, mas quando ele o fez, definitivamente, tudo piorou. Ela bebia todo o dia, todo o tempo. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Tinha que ficar lá, cuidando para que ela não se afundasse completamente."

Era como se ele estivesse vomitando tudo aquilo para fora. Harry apenas deixou ser tragado por aquela realidade que não era sua. Suas mãos ainda estavam unidas. Quentes uma contra a outra. Harry se perguntava se o outro Louis havia se esquecido daquele detalhe.

"Ela não sabia que estava grávida. Perdeu o bebê dois meses depois. Eu estava junto. Tinha sangue por toda a parte." Louis balançou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando expulsar um pensamento ruim e engoliu em seco. Harry viu quase hipnotizado seu pomo de adão subir e descer.

"Pensei que ela pararia de beber depois do que aconteceu. Pensei que voltaria a ser como era antes..."

Uma lágrima escorregou por seu rosto. Harry se encheu de compaixão. Teve vontade de se inclinar e beijá-lo. A cópia mal feita. Não por desejo, apenas por pena. Teve vontade de envolver os braços ao redor dele e acalmá-lo. Apenas por alguns minutos.

Apertou seus dedos contra a palma da mão dele. Louis o encarou com seus olhos azuis gelados e cheios de desafio.

"Eu entendo sim, mas _nunca_ vou concordar."

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Não vou machucar ninguém. Só machuco a mim mesmo." E talvez nem isso, ele queria dizer.

Louis o olhou com os lábios colados e a cenho franzido.

"Já está machucando." Harry piscou. Os dedos de Louis seguraram os seus tão firmes como na noite em que Harry recitou aquelas passagens do livro para ele. Dessa vez não tremiam. "Você não está sozinho, Harry."

xx


	32. Chapter 32

_Olho para o espelho e quase desvio meus olhos da imagem a minha frente. É quase uma surpresa me ver daquele jeito. Quase. Mas nem tanto._

_Seguro meus cachos entre os meus dedos e puxo._

_Louis os adorava. Lembro-me de seus olhos azuis os admirando como se fossem algo raro e único. Quase posso vê-los bem aqui. Bem agora._

_Meu peito se aperta em um nó e minha garganta dói._

_Louis gostava de enrolar meus cachos em seus dedos enquanto estávamos conversando. Gostava de alisá-los para trás._

_Pego a tesoura em cima da mesa e os corto, até que estejam todos no chão._

"Pode me passar aquela... aquela coisa ali?" Harry perguntou, indicando a ferramenta com o dedo.

Louis o alcançou e voltou para sua revista.

"Formão."

"O quê?"

"Formão. É o nome da ferramenta." Ele disse por de trás da revista. Harry se voltou para o armário com um revirar de olhos.

"Tanto faz."

Ele havia quebrado uma porta do armário da cozinha enquanto tentava desesperadamente procurar por uma bebida em qualquer casa no dia anterior. Nem ao menos viu o que tinha feito, mas na manhã seguinte o outro Louis o acordou com uma caixa de ferramentas em suas mãos e com o famoso discurso: _"você estragou, você arruma"._

Harry tinha quase certeza que não era assim que uma relação patrão e empregado se dava normalmente.

"Droga." Harry resmungou quando a porta caiu no dedo que a segurava. Ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Tinha que colocar os pregos menores na frente ou atrás?

"Niall me disse que a praia de Lyme fica a apenas alguns minutos de Kellynch." Louis disse, interrompendo seu momento de concentração.

"Acho que ele está certo, se você pretende ir voando." Harry disse, sem erguer os olhos do parafuso. Lyme era uma praia costeira, e mesmo sendo perto de um porto pequeno, era incrível a habilidade da cidade de estar sempre vazia.

"Eu gostaria de ir lá. Fazer uma visita..." Louis disse em um tom um pouco sonhador demais.

"Não vejo ninguém te impedindo." Harry virou seu corpo para fazer mais força com seu braço direito.

Ele estava em cima da pia tentando concertar um armário com mais de cem anos de idade. Parecia impossível. Harry começava a entender por que aquele Louis reclamava tanto dos móveis da mansão.

"Isso quer dizer que posso ter um dia de folga?"

"Você não tem nenhum dia de folga?" Harry virou-se para ele e o fitou. "Achei que Niall já tivesse combinado isso com você."

"Niall disse para falar com você sobre isso." O outro Louis deu de ombros.

"Ele disse isso? Com essas palavras?" Harry perguntou desconfiado.

Não era do feitio do loiro deixar alguma responsabilidade muito grande nas mãos de Harry. Não era do feitio dele deixar _qualquer_ responsabilidade nas mãos de Harry. Será que Louis vinha recebendo naqueles meses, ou Niall havia deixado aquilo para ele resolver também?

"Acho que sim. Ou talvez tenha sido algo como: _'Saia qualquer dia que quiser, não acho que ele vai notar sua ausência.'_ "

É... Isso soava mais com o que Niall diria, realmente.

"Bom..." Harry pensou e depois deu de ombros. "Você realmente pode ter qualquer dia de folga que quiser."

O outro Louis o fitou com os olhos fechados nos cantos e a boca colada em uma linha reta. Quando Harry finalmente percebeu que havia dito a coisa errada (não pela primeira vez), o outro Louis apenas suspirou longamente e perguntou:

"O que você acha de ir comigo?"

"Ter um dia de folga? Mas eu nem trabalho." Ele rolou os olhos azuis para depois o fitar novamente.

"Está trabalhando agora." O outro Louis disse, maldosamente.

"Engraçado." Harry disse e se voltou para seus quebra-cabeças de parafusos.

"Acho que Lyme faria bem para você." Louis disse às suas costas.

"Isso é um convite?"

"Suponha que sim."

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar na direção dele dessa vez.

"Não vou ir até Lyme." Ele se lembrava, muito bem, de que Lyme ficava à, pelo menos, dezoito milhas de Kellynch. Levaria aproximadamente quatro horas para chegar até lá. Harry não tinha toda a disposição necessária para uma viagem de quatro horas.

"Não posso ir sozinho." O outro Louis retrucou exaltado.

"E por que não? É uma praia, não um baile." Harry disse, chacoalhando seu dedo, (mais uma vez) machucado pela porta do armário.

"Não conheço o caminho."

"Pegue um mapa."

"Vou me perder de todo o jeito."

"Chame Holly."

"Ela está na cidade, fazendo compras."

"Então, chame Niall." Harry disse apertando com força o prego no buraco que ele deveria ficar. Todo o armário rangeu alto e tremeu em suas mãos.

"Niall está trabalhando." O outro Louis suspirou.

"Acho que você também deveria estar. Mal conseguiu o seu dia de folga e já está incomodando mais do que quando está trabalhando."

"Harry, por favor." Louis pediu segurando seu braço. Harry olhou para baixo e fitou os olhos azuis. "Não quero ir sozinho."

Harry suspirou. Deveria ser proibido Louis olhar daquele jeito para alguém.

"Sou uma péssima companhia." Ele disse fazer com que o outro Louis desistisse daquela ideia. Ele apenas rolou os olhos azuis.

"Isso não é novidade."

"Você deveria dizer o contrário. Não confirmar as minhas ofensas a mim mesmo." Harry disse um pouco ofendido.

"Quando eu quiser lhe dar um elogio. Eu mesmo o farei, obrigado." O outro Louis argumentou, virando o queixo para o lado. Harry não conseguiu evitar e abrir um pequeno sorriso.

"Isso é um sim?" Louis perguntou cheio de expectativa.

"Não." Harry o contrariou suavemente. "É apenas um sorriso."

"Está confirmando que sorriu para mim?" Louis perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Tem certeza que consegue viver com isso te perseguindo para sempre?"

"Está bem, você venceu." Harry entregou levantando as mãos. Aquela discussão poderia durar a noite inteira se o outro Louis estivesse com energia o suficiente.

E ele parecia estar.

Seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar cheio de magma e fogo.

"Eu venci por que você vai para Lyme? Ou eu venci por que isso é um sorriso?"

"Os dois." Harry disse, soltou a porta do armário e ela caiu no chão no mesmo instante.

Pelo reflexo do espelho, olhos verdes o encaravam. Era como ver um fantasma. Ou alguém muito distante.

Harry havia aproveitado para tomar um banho enquanto Louis arrumava o que ele tinha para arrumar para eles irem para Lyme. Harry só vestia uma toalha de um verde claro, de mau gosto, que o outro Louis havia comprado para ele.

"Acho que está faltando um pouco de cor em Kellynch." Ele havia dito enquanto Harry fazia uma careta para as roupas de banho verdes e azuis.

Mas isso nem era o pior.

 _Lyme_ era o pior! Os tempos haviam mudado mesmo. Quem diria que Harry Styles iria para Lyme! Havia uma época que só de pensar na praia pequena e inóspita chegava a provocar arrepios em sua pele.

Ele olhou para os vincos que se formavam em sua testa no reflexo do espelho. Ele tinha marcas profundas de tristeza e antipatia por todo o rosto. Seus cabelos castanhos caiam molhados e rebeldes em sua testa. Curtos, apesar de tudo. Com o corte que ele mesmo havia feito. Dois, três meses atrás? Harry não se lembrava. Estava despenteado e irregular em várias pontas.

Sua barba também já estava maior do que era para ficar. Ele nem se lembrava de como era ter o rosto limpo e liso. Passou as mãos por seu rosto e fez uma careta de desgosto.

Abriu a gaveta e encontrou sua navalha antiga. Pegou-a e abriu a lâmina. Franziu o cenho no mesmo instante. Estava sem fio e com uma camada de poeira acumulada. Aquilo deveria ter muito mais de cem anos de idade. Harry deu de ombros. Ele a lavaria. Tinha que servir.

Na maioria das vezes naqueles anos, Harry apenas cortava o excesso de sua barba com uma tesoura. Não era uma grande preocupação.

Jogou um pouco de água na bacia em frente ao espelho. Harry tinha um creme para barbear, mas não achava que seria uma boa ideia usá-lo depois de tanto tempo. Apenas jogou um pouco de água gelada no rosto, lavou o melhor que pode a lâmina da navalha e se inclinou para frente.

Tentou com menos força no começo, mas a falta de corte seria um problema mais sério que havia imaginado. Não corto nada. Nem um fio de cabelo de sua barba. Afundou a lâmina mais uma vez na água e segurou o rosto com um suspiro profundo.

Ele não iria sair apenas para comprar a porcaria de uma navalha. Aquela droga teria que servir por enquanto. Fez um pouco mais de pressão e arrastou em um movimento rápido para baixo.

 _"Cacete!"_ Ele gritou sentindo o sangue escorrer pelos seus dedos. Rápido demais.

Largou a navalha e jogou um pouco de água no rosto. A ardência o fez chiar de dor.

Olhou novamente para o espelho. Não dava para ver o corte por causa de todo o sangue, mas não deveria ter sido nada de mais. Serviu como aprendizado pelo menos.

Harry pegou novamente a navalha, mas quando estava a meio caminho de seu rosto, o outro Louis abriu a porta de seu quarto como se a casa inteira estivesse no meio de um incêndio.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou antes que Harry pudesse lhe fazer a mesma pergunta.

"Hum..." Harry olhou rapidamente pelo seu quarto. Nada de fogo por ali.

"Você está sangrando?" O outro Louis veio em sua direção com passos rápidos e o rosto branco.

Harry olhou para seus próprios dedos que seguravam seu rosto. Estavam vermelhos com seu sangue vivo e o cheiro metálico. Mergulhou a mão na água.

"Está tudo bem. Eu só estava tentando..."

"Deixe-me ver." O outro Louis exigiu, empurrando o rosto de Harry para a direita.

"Está tudo bem." Ele garantiu. Teve que se soltar um pouco dos dedos frios do outro Louis que amassavam sua boca.

"Senta." Ele mandou, puxando a cadeira para perto de Harry que deu um suspiro. Nem discutiu. Seria uma luta que Harry, provavelmente, levaria sozinho, já que o outro Louis nem parecia estar o escutando. "O que estava tentando fazer?"

"Estava tentando fazer..." Harry murmurou se encolhendo levemente. O outro Louis apertava sua bochecha esquerda forte demais.

"... A barba." Ele adicionou, soltando uma lufada de ar. O outro Louis pareceu paralisar em seu lugar. Harry ergueu seus olhos para ele, que o fitava com um misto de surpresa e desconfiança.

" _Você_ estava fazendo a barba?"

"Não é o fim do mundo."

"É alguma data especial?" Ele o interrogou, ainda parecendo não acreditar. Harry rolou os olhos.

"E precisa ser? Você, por acaso, só corta sua barba no Natal?"

"Não." Ele respondeu simplesmente. Seus olhos azuis percorreram o seu rosto. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

O outro Louis pegou o pano que estava em cima da prateleira e o esticou para ele.

"Pressione na ferida." Harry colocou o pano no rosto. Louis viu a navalha debaixo d'água e a apanhou.

"Isso está sem fio, Harry." Ele disse e avaliou um pouco mais de perto. "E acho que está um pouco enferrujada também. Você ficou louco?"

"Eu só tinha essa."

"Podia ter pedido emprestada." Era uma boa sugestão, na verdade. O outro Louis suspirou e jogou a navalha em cima da cômoda. "Espere aqui."

Ele voltou um minuto depois, com uma navalha nova em uma das mãos e um tipo de creme, com alguns potes, na outra.

"Por que você sempre está quase nu quando eu venho no seu quarto?" Louis perguntou retoricamente para ele, mas não olhou em seus olhos.

"Talvez a pergunta correta seja: por que você sempre vem no meu quarto quando eu estou quase nu?" Harry disse maliciosamente. O outro Louis rolou os olhos azuis para ele enquanto despejava um pouco do creme branco em um dos potes e misturava com uma espátula fina.

Aquela coisa tinha um cheiro forte e estranho, mas parecia ter uma espessura boa e macia para a pele de Harry. Deveria ser mais alguma coisa nova daqueles tempos. Harry nem iria perguntar, já estava mais do que cansado de novidades com suas cuecas novas.

O outro Louis havia comprado cuecas de um tamanho maior para Harry, uma semana depois da discussão que os dois tiveram sobre elas, mas ainda continuavam apertadas e estranhas em seu corpo. Talvez fosse só uma questão de costume. Mesmo assim, Harry as evitava tanto quanto podia.

Louis empurrou o pano para baixo com o torso de sua mão lambuzada com a espuma branca e começou a passá-la no rosto de Harry.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Ele disse rapidamente.

"Há quanto tempo você não faz sua barba?" Harry piscou e fechou a boca antes que _'cem anos'_ saíssem por ela.

"Eu ainda posso fazer isso."

"Você se cortou." Ele falou como se aquilo encerrasse a conversa.

"A lâmina estava sem corte. Você mesmo disse."

"Você conseguiu se cortar com uma lâmina _sem corte_ e espera que eu o dê uma afiada em suas mãos?"

Harry deu um suspiro longo e se segurou para não rolar os olhos na frente dele. Era apenas mais fácil ele deixar que o outro Louis fizesse o que queria.

Louis massageou seu rosto com a espuma espessa e quando seu rosto inteiro parecia tomado por aquela coisa, ele lavou as mãos e pegou sua própria navalha.

"Tome cuidado." Harry retrucou, mas apenas para ver o canto dos olhos azuis se espremendo para ele.

"Levante a cabeça." Ele mandou e Harry o fez.

O outro Louis começou na sua maçã do rosto que não estava machucada pela sua tentativa debilitada de fazer sua própria barba. Seus olhos azuis pareciam tão focalizados e concentrados que Harry tinha quase certeza, que nem ele se mexesse, Louis o machucaria.

Ele limpou a navalha diversas vezes. Sempre voltando para seu rosto. Sempre com os movimentos suaves e firmes. Harry nem saberia dizer em qual ponto fechou os olhos, mas tudo o que ele conseguia ver era escuridão. Sua nuca se arrepiava conforme Louis tocava em cada canto do seu rosto.

Os dedos do outro Louis estavam em toda a parte. Em sua garganta, em seu maxilar, na ponta de sua orelha. Desciam e roçavam por todo o seu rosto. Se aquilo estivesse acontecendo cem anos atrás, Harry acharia que aquilo tudo era de propósito, que Louis estava provocando, mas não deveria ser. Não agora.

Eram seus hormônios presos e parados, durante todo aquele tempo. Hormônios que decidiram que agora seria uma boa ideia para fazê-lo sentir novamente.

Hormônios e terminações nervosas. Como Harry poderia ter tantas? Depois de tanto tempo? Será que elas sempre estiveram ali, ou nasceram apenas naquele minuto?

Harry virou o rosto assim que sentiu os dedos do outro Louis pressionando o canto direito de seu maxilar. Deixando a si mesmo um pouco mais exposto. Harry sentiu a lâmina da navalha subir por seu pescoço e precisou se controlar para que um suspiro não escapasse de seus lábios.

"Pronto." Louis informou com um suspiro de trabalho feito.

Harry piscou diversas vezes, tentando se livrar da nuvem que se encontrava seu cérebro.

Aquilo não era bom. Não era bom para nenhum dos dois.

Pegou o pano que estava em seu colo e limpou o rosto. Olhou para o espelho da penteadeira. Estava mais parecido com o seu eu de cem anos atrás, mas ao mesmo tempo eram totalmente diferentes.

As olheiras ainda estavam ali e sua magreza (apesar de Harry ter engordado bastante nas últimas semanas) ainda estava ali também. Havia alguma coisa em seus olhos que Harry nunca iria conseguir ver em seu reflexo se fossem cem anos atrás.

Era ele.

Mas não era.

"Acho que ficou muito bom." O outro Louis disse em um múrmuro. Ele estava às suas costas e também fitava seu reflexo no espelho.

"E isso é um elogio?" Harry provocou, abrindo um sorriso de canto.

"Não, só estou admirando o meu trabalho." Ele deu de ombros. "Posso cortar o seu cabelo também." O outro Louis articulou, olhando para a navalha em suas mãos como se fosse o objeto mais interessante que ele já havia visto.

Harry levantou os olhos e o fitou através do reflexo no espelho.

"Não."

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou, baixando a navalha e desmanchando sua despreocupação forçada.

"Você já cortou o cabelo de alguém antes?"

"Não, mas isso não significa—"

"Não." Harry o interrompeu e deu as costas novamente para ele.

Jesus. Já havia sido difícil o suficiente ter esse Louis tocando em seu rosto. Todo o seu rosto. Ele não precisava mais daquilo. Cortes de cabelo demoravam muito mais que apenas se barbear.

Não.

Nunca.

Ele não deixaria.

"Não pode ficar pior do que já está." O outro Louis retrucou, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

"Ofender-me não vai fazer com que eu diga sim."

"Seu cabelo ainda está molhado. Agora é a hora perfeita." Agora era a hora perfeita para Louis ir embora, Harry pensou.

Mas não conseguia dizer isso em voz alta. Por que era fraco. Por que não conseguia resistir aos olhos azuis grandes e pidões. Apenas soltou um longo suspiro.

"Tudo bem, mas tente não me deixar careca." O outro Louis só faltou dar pulinhos de alegria pelo quarto. Abriu um sorriso enorme e tirou a tesoura de dentro do bolso de sua calça.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, o questionando. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

"Só estava tentando ser eficiente."

"Você sabia que eu iria concordar?" Era mais uma acusação do que uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim Louis o respondeu.

"É claro que sim."

Harry balançou a cabeça. Discutir àquela altura era inútil.

O outro Louis passou os dedos por seus fios embaraçados. Harry fez uma careta. Nem se lembrava da ultima vez que havia penteado o cabelo.

Ele pegou uma escova em cima da penteadeira e começou a passá-la em seus cabelos. Depois de alguns minutos, com os nós desfeitos e desembaraçados, aquilo começou a ser uma experiência que Harry poderia aproveitar.

O outro Louis deixou o pente de lado e Harry só conseguia ouvir quando a tesoura cortava seus fios curtos e quebradiços.

"Quem corta o seu cabelo?"

"Eu mesmo." Harry disse talvez um pouco embriagado demais. Os dedos de Louis seguravam o cabelo no topo de sua cabeça. O torso dele estava colado em suas costas. Harry estava praticamente envolvido em um abraço.

"Você mesmo? Não é algo muito comum." Harry deu de ombros. Os dedos de Louis puxaram levemente os cabelos de sua nuca. Seria muito vergonhoso dizer que ele estava se excitando com aquilo?

Nas condições que Harry se encontrava, uma ereção acabaria tão rápido como começou. Ele não duraria nem vinte segundos se alguém o tocasse de qualquer forma.

Cem anos sem ter algum contato mais íntimo era muito tempo. Talvez ele devesse procurar alguém para aliviar toda sua tensão. Mas aquilo havia ficado em outros tempos. Em algum lugar, onde ele era idiota o bastante para sequer achar que conseguia controlar o que estava sentindo. Que conseguia controlar alguma coisa.

Fechou os olhos de novo, quase em êxtase. Nem conseguia se importar com o fato que Louis estar vendo ele ficando todo sensível e derretido. Deveria ter apenas alguns minutos daquilo. Poucos e ínfimos minutos, que aproveitaria como quisesse.

O outro Louis se posicionou a sua frente. Com uma perna no meio das suas e a outra do outro lado. Seu cheiro agora estava por toda a parte. Apagando tudo o que Harry conseguia pensar. Sufocando todos os seus sentidos e a parte racional do seu cérebro. (Que parte?). Os dedos dele roçaram o canto de seu rosto. Gentis e macios.

A tesoura picotava seus cabelos que estavam mais perto de seu rosto. Harry costumava a cortá-los bem rentes, mas pelo tempo, eles já haviam crescido novamente.

Harry só foi perceber que a tesoura havia parado depois de alguns minutos que uma pessoa normal notaria o mesmo fato. Louis ainda estava à sua frente. Com a mesma mínima distância entre seus corpos.

Harry abriu os seus olhos verdes, embriagados por algum tipo de álcool desconhecido. Devia ser o perfume de Louis. Ou havia algo na água de seu banho.

Os olhos azuis apenas o fitavam longamente. Percorriam seus rosto e seu cabelo. Sempre voltando para seus olhos. Sempre o tragando de volta.

Louis escorregou a mão por seu rosto até seus cabelos novamente e Harry se inclinou sobre ele. Só faltou murmurar como um gato. Ele se envergonharia disso depois. Com toda a certeza iria.

Louis segurou sua nuca, puxando alguns fios de cabelo da parte de trás de sua cabeça. Harry resistiu para não fechar os olhos novamente. Não se deixar levar.

Os olhos azuis o fitavam como Louis quisesse beijá-lo e Harry, por alguns segundos (por _aquele_ segundo), queria acreditar que sim. Queria acreditar que sua vida poderia ser abençoada daquele jeito.

"Você é muito bonito, Harry." Ele disse. Harry piscou tentando sair de sua nuvem de fumaça e raios de sol.

"Só está dizendo isso porque quer que eu vá até Lyme com você." Se sentiu corando como um adolescente. Ele era um idiota.

O outro Louis balançou a cabeça.

"Passou todo o dia implorando por elogios e não sabe aceitar um."

Ele se afastou um passo e todo o corpo de Harry se esfriou como se tivessem derramado um balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça.

"Arrume-se. Saímos em quinze minutos." Ele mandou e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente. O outro Louis o chamava do andar de baixo, cheio de impaciência.

"Está atrasado." Louis disse de costas para ele, colocando o paletó de seu terno.

"Lyme não vai fugir. _Infelizmente_." Murmurou descontente.

"O que você tem contra Lyme afinal de—" Louis estancou no meio da frase assim que colocou os olhos azuis nele.

Harry havia vestido um terno parecido com os que Louis usava com a diferença que esse era todo preto e que os botões do colarinho estavam soltos e sem a gravata. Ele não sabia qual era o laço correto e era muito impaciente para aprender corretamente. O outro Louis já tinha tentado ajudá-lo mais de uma vez, mas em vão.

Apesar disso, parecia que não havia problema em Harry ficar daquele jeito. As gravatas pareciam não ser algo obrigatório em qualquer vestimenta. Pelo menos era o que Niall dizia. Ainda assim, era estranho não colocar uma, adequadamente.

O outro Louis parecia mais focado em seu rosto, apesar de olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

"Você está muito..." Ele limpou a garganta, desconfortável. Harry abriu um sorriso.

"Bonito? Elegante? Vistoso?" Tentou jogando o corpo para frente e colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

"Vistoso?" O outro Louis ergueu uma sobrancelha com uma expressão de escárnio.

"Você pode também pode escolher bonito e elegante." Harry deu de ombros.

"Acho que vou ficar com vistoso." Ele disse com um meio sorriso de deboche. Harry não entendia qual era a graça.

"Obrigado." Disse, inclinando-se numa mesura elegante. O outro Louis revirou os olhos.

Eles saíram pela porta. Havia um ar frio de inverno no ar, mas mesmo assim o sol brilhava e esquentava um dia que poderia ser bem mais frio do que se presenciava.

Harry suspirou profundamente. Deveria ser a primeira vez que ele saia para um passeio depois que Louis morreu. Não, não um passeio. Estava mais para uma saída forçada, mas do mesmo jeito...

O outro Louis estava ao seu lado com um sorriso tão grande que Harry quase não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Desceu as escadas, mas não conseguiu mais nem dar dois passos para fora da mansão e estancou no seu lugar.

"O que é isso?"

"Um carro." Louis informou vagamente abrindo uma das portas do mesmo. Harry andou para o outro lado.

"Onde estão os cavalos?" Ele perguntou desconfiado. Louis franziu o cenho, confuso.

"É um carro. Não precisa de cavalos para andar." Ele disse sentando em um dos bancos.

"Eu sei que é um carro." Harry rolou os olhos. Ele sabia mesmo. Niall andava com um daqueles como se fossem brinquedos. O loiro havia tentado explicar a mecânica deles para Harry, mas o que havia entrado por um ouvido, saíra pelo outro.

"Não vou _montar_ nisso."

O outro Louis jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada.

"Você não se _monta_ um carro." Zombou. "Você se _senta_ nele."

Ele deu duas batidinhas no banco dianteiro.

"Venha." Chamou.

"Não vou me _sentar_ nessa coisa." Harry negou. "Deve ser amaldiçoada. Como pode se mover sem ser puxada por algum tipo de animal?"

"O nome dessa maldição é motor. Vamos, Harry, já estamos atrasados." Harry continuou parado em seu lugar com os braços cruzados.

De jeito nenhum ele iria andar naquela coisa demoníaca. Niall já havia tentado levar Harry naquele troço. Sem sucesso. O outro Louis também não iria conseguir.

"Arranje dois cavalos e aí conversaremos." Harry retrucou e deu meia volta.

"Harry." O outro Louis chamou. Harry se virou apenas alguns centímetros. " _Por favor._ "

Ele disse e se inclinou sobre o banco para abrir a porta. Harry ficou parado por alguns segundos. Os olhos azuis o fitavam grandes e quase translúcidos. O cabelo dele estava colado em seu rosto por causa do vento que batia nos dois. Harry suspirou e entrou no carro.

Entrou por que era fraco. Aqueles cem anos deveriam ter gasto toda a sua energia.

Louis sorriu e se ajeitou no banco. Ele mexeu em algumas coisas à sua frente, que Harry não saberia nem nomear e, em um instante, todo o carro começou a tremer como se estivesse tendo o mais forte um ataque de nervos que Harry já presenciara.

"Louis!" Harry chamou alarmado e segurou o braço dele.

"Tudo bem. É normal." O outro Louis disse por cima de todo o barulho que aquela coisa fazia.

Se fosse um cavalo, Harry pensou, eles poderiam conversar naturalmente.

Sua barriga quase se virou em um embrulho quando o carro começou a se mover. Não era natural. _Aquela coisa não era natural_. Harry apertou o braço de Louis, talvez um pouco forte demais, mas ele não reclamou.

Continuou apenas olhando para frente e lançando alguns olhares de esguelha para Harry de vez em quando.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos. Agora eles já estavam distantes de Kellynch. Distante demais. Aquilo parecia andar mais rápido que um cavalo em extrema velocidade.

"Eu odeio essa coisa." Harry exclamou. Olhou para o lado de fora. As árvores passavam como um borrão ao seu lado.

"Vou baixar a velocidade um pouco." Ele disse. Harry não notou nenhuma diferença. "Tem certeza que está bem? Você está um pouco pálido."

"Talvez eu vomite." Harry informou.

"Agora?"

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Acho que não."

"Só me avise para que eu possa parar, então." Louis pediu, parecendo um pouco preocupado. "Quer voltar?"

Eles estavam passando por Abshire. A última casa que Louis esteve. Seu Louis.

O carro estava bem mais devagar agora. O outro Louis esperava sua resposta. Harry olhou para frente e viu a fachada velha e enferrujada. Ele balançou a cabeça de volta e sentiu tudo rodar.

"Não." Ele se forçou a dizer. Seus olhos arderam pelas lágrimas que ele tentava segurar. "Vamos. Eu consigo aguentar até lá."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim." Ele disse e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. "Sim. Tenho certeza."

Ele não soltou o braço de Louis até que o carro estivesse parado.

Lyme era... _Lyme_. O que poderia ser sinônimo para vazia e solitária.

Havia um tempo que Harry a odiava.

Não porque ele tivesse presenciado algo trágico ali. Era só uma cidade que Harry não conseguia gostar.

Eles tinham parado em uma estrada vazia perto de um albergue. Podiam ouvir o mar batendo nas pedras da onde estavam. Deveria ser algo puro e relaxante, mas tudo que Harry conseguia sentir eram suas entranhas se contorcendo dentro dele.

"Você está bem?" Louis parou ao seu lado, depois dos dois saírem do carro. Harry apoiou as mãos nos joelhos.

"Se tudo estiver rodando, então sim, estou bem."

"Você é tão sensível." Louis segurou seu braço e o ajudou a ficar em pé.

"Não tem nada de errado em ser sensível." Harry procurou se defender. Aproveitou que o corpo de Louis o sustentava e jogou o seu peso para cima dele. Louis se desequilibrou um pouco mais logo conseguiu segurá-lo.

Eles entraram na pequena estalagem e se ajeitaram em uma mesa pequena. O outro Louis sentou à sua frente, depois de pedir água e alguma coisa para eles comerem.

Harry colocou a cabeça entre suas mãos e fechou os olhos. Tudo parecia rodar à sua volta.

O outro Louis segurou seu pulso e o puxou suavemente para baixo. Harry ergueu seus olhos para ele, surpreso. Os olhos azuis estavam fixados no seu relógio, com dois de seus dedos bem nas veias finas do pulso de Harry.

"O que está fazendo?" Harry perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

"Medindo seus batimentos." Ele responde, soltando seu pulso. "Você está um pouco pálido."

"Será que podemos voltar para Kellynch andando?" Harry tentou e Louis abriu um sorriso.

"Claro que sim. Só temos que evitar todos os ladrões pela estrada." Ele deu de ombros. "Simples."

"Só temos que terminar—"

"Sr. Styles?" Harry ouviu alguém chama-lo à alguma distância deles. Harry virou para trás e fitou um homem de bastante idade, apoiado em uma das cadeiras. Olhando para ele com seus olhos cansados e cheios de surpresa e espanto.

Era como ver a trajetória lenta de uma bomba caindo aos seus pés. Aqueles segundos em que tudo que podia dar errado acontece.

"Sr. Styles." Eles repetiu e não havia mais pergunta nenhuma em seu tom de voz. "O senhor... O senhor—"

"Sr. Lucas." Harry o interrompeu, se levantando com um pulo. "Como o senhor está?"

Ele deu alguns passos para trás, claramente assustado. Harry tinha que tirá-lo dali. Tinha que acalmá-lo antes que o outro Louis percebesse sua expressão de espanto.

O Sr. Lucas era um de seus estaleiros alguns anos depois de Louis morrer. Ele ficou cuidando dos seus cavalos até que todos morreram de velhice ou doentes.

Harry fez questão de encontrar um outro emprego para ele na época. Depois disso, nunca mais se viram. Mas era claro que ele se lembrava de Harry. Claro que sim. Harry era o mesmo desde a última vez que se despediram.

"Estou bem." Ele finalmente respondeu, mas sua expressão ainda era de completo espanto. "O senhor parece... parece saudável." Ele disse, mas havia certa hesitação em sua voz. Harry se forçou há sorrir um pouco mais.

"O senhor também está muito bem." Harry falou, dando mais alguns passos em sua direção.

"Eu me lembro de quando trabalhava para o senhor em Kellynch."

"Para Harry...?" Louis murmurou confuso ao seu lado.

"Meu pai. Tenho certeza que está falando de meu pai. O Sr. Styles." Harry mentiu, sabendo claramente que o Sr. Lucas não se referia a mais ninguém a não ser ele.

O velho franziu o cenho por alguns segundos, depois fitou Louis atrás dele.

"Sim." Ele disse com sua expressão se suavizando. "Minha memória não é mais a mesma de cinquenta anos atrás."

A compreensão brilhava por baixo de seus olhos cansados.

"Ele o considerava muito, Sr. Lucas." Harry disse suavemente.

"Obrigado." Ele respondeu, piscando devagar. "Realmente sinto falta de Kellynch."

Harry fez um confirmou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso mais sincero e menos tenso.

Depois de trocarem mais algumas palavras, Sr. Lucas foi embora. Harry estava tão aliviado por ele não ter dito nada de sua aparência, sobre sua idade, que nem havia notado que o outro Louis havia permanecido, praticamente, a conversa inteira em completo silêncio.

Harry olhou para os olhos azuis que o fitavam por debaixo de uma mexa rebelde de seu cabelo castanho.

"Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Sim." Harry deu um sorriso um pouco forçado demais. "O Sr. Lucas era um ótimo estaleiro."

Harry se segurou na quina da mesa. Ver o Sr. Lucas daquele jeito era lembra-lo do que não poderia ter. De que era imortal. Uma porra de um imortal que ainda sentia fome, que ainda emagrecia, e ficava doente.

Mas nunca morria.

Nunca morria por que essa era a sua porra de uma maldição.

Harry havia pensado nisso por muito tempo. Nunca ganhou uma explicação, escrita em uma carta, sobre o porquê de ele ser como era. Nunca ninguém se deu ao luxo de explicar por que ele era um ser bizarro da natureza.

Então, a explicação mais razoável era que ele deveria estar pagando pelos seus pecados naquele corpo magro e inútil.

Harry estava cheio deles. Os pecados.

Vários deles.

Mas o principal deles quebrava o coração de Harry em pedaços pontiagudos. Louis morreu por sua culpa. A caixa estava lá por culpa dele.

Então, Harry aguentaria aquela maldição do jeito que tinha que ser. Sofrendo. Mastigando e engolindo toda a agonia dentro dele.

"Ele parecia te conhecer bem." O outro Louis franziu o cenho por alguns segundos. "Você deveria ser um bebê na época."

Harry tentou inspirar, mas o lugar parecia de repente muito pequeno.

"Eu era uma criança muito espontânea. Acho que eu preciso de um pouco de ar. Fique... Fique aqui. Eu estou indo lá fora... Para um pouco de ar." Harry gaguejou rapidamente engolindo em seco diversas vezes e correu para a porta da estalagem.

O vento do mar bateu no seu rosto no minuto que ele chegou lá fora. Suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

Ele aguentaria o tempo que fosse.

Faria o que fosse preciso.

Pagaria o preço que deveria pagar.

Era isso o que falava para si mesmo quando se sentia sufocando. Era Louis morrendo por sua causa que o segurava ali.

Sentiu uma mão na base das suas costas e limpou discretamente a lágrima que escorregava por seu rosto.

O outro Louis ficou em silêncio ao seu lado. Apenas olhando para algum ponto à sua frente.

Harry fechou os olhos com um pouco mais de força. Não queria voltar àquele assunto. Os olhos azuis eram capazes de insistir tão veementemente. Harry o contaria o que fosse naquele momento.

O outro Louis apenas suspirou suavemente.

"Vamos dar um passei pela praia." Ele disse simplesmente, apertando seus dedos na sua cintura.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, apesar de não ser uma oferta. Não uma que ele poderia recusar. Nem queria, na verdade. Olhou para o chão e começou a andar com Louis ao seu lado.

xx


	33. Chapter 33

_Toco a ponta de meus dedos machucados. Quebrei um deles quando caí no rochedo. Arranco o tecido que o envolve e jogo o pedaço de madeira longe. Aquela coisa me incomoda mais do que a dor._

_"Como está indo hoje?" Horan pergunta. O amigo de Louis parece estar me vigiando agora. Fica mais por perto do que o necessário. Parece saber quais eram as minhas intenções no rochedo._

_Até Zayn parece saber. Mas o que Zayn não sabe?_

_"Pode me passar àquela garrafa?" Peço em vez de responder a sua pergunta e ele solta um suspiro, mas a entrega para mim._

_"Harry..." Ele diz, sentando-se no sofá à minha frente e se aproximando. Zayn está arrumando alguns copos na prateleira de vidro. Talvez, apenas os trocando. Não tenho certeza._

_"Eu me sinto bem." Digo, apenas para que Horan não insista mais._

_Meu corpo está bem. A droga do meu corpo está bem._

_Ele suspira e senta para trás. Seus olhos parecem cansados, mas há duvida neles também. Preocupação._

_"Não acha estranho...? Sua recuperação. Você não acha estranho?" Ele diz, mas não parece que está falando comigo. Não mais._

_Estranho, não._

_Doloroso._

_Insuportável._

_A morte só veio me fazer uma visita. Só veio deixar a dor que normalmente deixa e foi embora._

_"Não." Eu respondo mesmo sabendo que ele não está falando comigo. Ele fita novamente meus olhos. Neles há a compreensão e a preocupação que eu ainda não entendo. Que ainda não percebo._

_Todo o medo e o desamparo que só vou sentir meses depois._

Harry sentiu a areia no meio de seus dedos. O chão estava frio e a água salgada do mar parecia ainda pior. O outro Louis havia insistido que eles retirassem os sapatos para caminhar pela praia. Harry mal conseguia sentir seus dedos do pé. Parecia uma péssima ideia agora.

"Como uma praia pode ser tão fria?" Ele perguntou enquanto o vento surrava seus cabelos finos e despenteados. Não havia crítica em sua voz, era algo mais próximo de admiração.

Harry não o entendia.

"Você morou em Londres, achei que estivesse acostumado com o tempo frio."

"Não em uma praia." Louis parou no meio do caminho para arrumar sua franja. Harry parou ao seu lado.

"Não sei qual seria o clima mais adequado para uma praia. Faz tempo que não vou a uma."

O outro Louis inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com os olhos fechados no canto. Harry desviou de seus olhos azuis. A areia havia entrado no meio de seus dedos pelo peso de seu corpo.

"Bom..." Ele interrompeu o silencio com um sorriso. "A maioria das outras praias são quentes. O céu é completamente azul. Tão azul que se você olha para cima pensa que está mergulhando."

Harry ergueu os olhos para os azuis novamente. Estavam sérios e teimosos, mas o sorriso não os havia abandonado.

"Lyme vai contra as regras da natureza." Harry disse olhando para o céu nublado.

"Acho que não." Louis disse simplesmente. Harry fitou seu rosto que olhava para frente. Para a extensão vasta e aberta do mar. "Lyme é apenas diferente. Não quer dizer que seja ruim."

"Não? E como me explica a enorme quantidade de pessoas que estão aqui?" Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

O outro Louis deu de ombros. Deveria ser alguma coisa que havia aprendido com ele.

"Elas não veem o que eu vejo."

"E o que você vê?" Harry perguntou.

O outro Louis o olhou com aqueles olhos azuis quase translúcidos. Harry tinha quase certeza que não estariam assim se eles estivessem em uma praia ensolarada. Tinha quase certeza que não estariam tão bonitos como estavam agora.

Estavam sérios em um instante, e no outro sorriam junto com todo o seu rosto.

"Vejo que podemos nadar sem sermos presos no processo." Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

"Você só pode ter perdido o juízo." Harry disse.

"Você está com medo?" O outro Louis perguntou largando seus sapatos na areia e tirando o paletó.

"De ser preso?"

"Sim."

"Não, não estou com medo de ser preso."

"Então do que você tem medo?" Louis ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele enquanto desabotoava a sua camisa. Harry olhou para longe. Ele não precisava daquilo naquele momento.

Esse Louis deveria ter algum problema. Deveria ter um problema muito sério.

"Coloque suas roupas. Alguém pode nos ver." Harry pediu.

O outro Louis tirou a calça e jogou para longe. Começou a dar pulinhos em direção ao mar. Todo o seu peito parecia tremer de frio.

"Você vai acabar ficando com uma hipotermia." Harry disse tentando manter o tom de preocupação em um nível controlado.

O outro Louis deu as costas para ele. A única roupa em seu corpo era a cueca. Preta e um pouco mais apertada que as de Harry. Malditas cuecas.

"Vamos Harry." Ele chamou. Seus cabelos dançando com todo aquele vento. "O que você tem a perder?"

Nada.

Harry não tinha mais nada a perder.

Retirou suas roupas com a maior velocidade que havia usado naqueles últimos anos. Jogou todas no mesmo bolo que o outro Louis havia jogado as dele e correu para o mar.

A água estava mais fria que ele imaginava que estaria. Parecia que era capaz de entrar em sua pele e músculos e congelar todos os seus ossos. Harry nadou na direção em que o outro Louis se encontrava. Não muito longe da beira, mas ele apenas sentia a areia com a ponta de seus dedos. 

"O que você acha?" Ele perguntou. Seus dentes tilintavam.

"Vamos pegar uma hipotermia." Harry repetiu. O outro Louis riu. Seus lábios estavam praticamente roxos.

Harry tentou se concentrar em apenas boiar naquela água. Tinha quase certeza que se distraísse alguns segundos poderia ser levado pelas ondas.

"Está escutando?" O outro Louis perguntou. Seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho que Harry havia tanto visto um dia. O mesmo brilho do qual ele sentia tanta falta.

"Escutando o quê?" Perguntou, tentando controlar seu corpo para parar de tremer.

O outro Louis jogou a cabeça para trás. Seus cabelos boiavam na água. Ele suspirou profundamente. Harry conseguiu ver seu peito subindo e descendo com o balanço da água.

"Nada." Ele respondeu e abriu um enorme sorriso. "Não consigo ouvir nada."

"Acho que você passou muito tempo em Londres, ou então muito tempo em Kellynch." O outro Louis riu e boiou para longe dele. Harry ficou tentado a segurá-lo pelo braço.

"Lyme é um paraíso." Ele gritou de onde estava. Harry apenas rolou os olhos.

"Venha para cá. Vai acabar se afogando." Harry alertou, não aguentando mais vê-lo tão distante.

"E o que eu tenho a perder?" Era quase um desafio.

"Você tem uma família." Harry fez questão de lembrá-lo com a voz um pouco mais tremida. A água parecia ficar cada vez mais gelada.

"Você também tem e mesmo assim fez questão de entrar." Ele parecia magoado. Parecia magoado com a decisão que Harry havia tomado alguns minutos atrás.

"Eu não tenho mais nada."

"Você tem Niall. Você tem a Holly." O outro Louis disse enquanto nadava em sua direção.

Como fazer Louis entender? Como mostrá-lo a verdade sem que ele saísse correndo para o outro lado da praia?

"É diferente."

"Por que eles são seus empregados?"

"Não. Por que..." Harry engoliu. "Por que eu estou quebrado. Estou quebrado de uma maneira que ninguém pode consertar."

Harry fitou os olhos azuis que se misturavam com toda aquela água. O outro Louis fitou seu rosto. Procurando algo que não estava ali. Que não podia estar ali.

"Nunca vou voltar a ser a pessoa gravada na pintura." Harry sussurrou. O vendo levando suas palavras para longe.

O outro Louis se aproximou e envolveu os dois lados de seu rosto com as mãos. Seus dedos gelados tocando sua pele logo acima do pescoço.

"Você não _precisa_ voltar a ser aquela pessoa." O outro Louis sussurrou, apertando as laterais de seu rosto a cada palavra que dizia.

Ele estava boiando na sua frente. Tão próximo que Harry conseguia ver as sardas pintadas em seu rosto. Uma mistura tão grande de cores que parecia o céu em um fim de tarde.

Seus lábios rosados e tremendo formaram outra palavra. Harry podia beijá-lo bem ali. Podia beijá-lo e depois finalmente se afogar.

Ele ia morrer beijando Louis. Ele iria morrer beijando o outro Louis.

"Hey!" Um grito na praia chamou a atenção dos dois. Louis largou seu rosto e se afastou no mesmo instante.

Um guarda vinha correndo do outro lado e apontava na direção dos dois.

"Vamos." Louis mandou e saiu nadando em direção à praia. Em direção às suas roupas.

Cacete, os dois estavam pelados no meio do mar. Quantos meses de prisão acabariam pegando se fossem presos?

Harry saiu atrás do outro Louis na maior velocidade que conseguiu. Pegou suas roupas no chão. Seus dedos tremiam e suas pernas pareciam congeladas demais para sequer funcionar direito. Quem dirá correr.

Mas ele correu. Ou tropeçou, o que seria mais correto dizer.

O outro Louis gargalhava à sua frente. Ele estava literalmente e completamente gargalhando. Harry teria chacoalhado seus ombros se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora.

Esse Louis deveria ter perdido o juízo no minuto em que pisou na mansão de Kellynch.

Os dois entraram correndo no carro e Louis deu partida.

"Acho que ele ficou para trás." Louis disse sem fôlego.

"Junto com a minha dignidade." Harry respondeu, olhando para trás. Ele não fazia nada comparado a isso fazia cem anos. A adrenalina corria por suas veias como álcool.

O outro Louis começou a ter um ataque de tosse ao seu lado. Harry olhou para ele. Louis parecia que estava sufocando. Suas mãos tremiam segurando o volante. Ele respirava descompassado e agonizante. Era como ver alguém engasgando.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou segurando o pulso dele.

Louis fez que sim, mas no mesmo instante abriu a boca e inspirou profundamente como se seus pulmões estivessem implorando por ar.

Ele parou o carro numa freada que jogou o corpo de Harry para frente.

"Louis!" Harry chamou virando-se para ele. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas em seu peito que subia e descia de uma maneira agonizante.

Harry não fazia ideia do que deveria fazer. Deveria chamar alguém? Os guardas não deveriam estar muito longe.

Eles estavam pelados, molhados e Louis parecia que iria parar de respirar a qualquer instante. Seus lábios estavam roxos. Harry não sabia dizer se era pelo frio, ou pela falta de ar.

Louis segurou sua mão e se inclinou para frente. Sua respiração pareceu se normalizar minimamente.

"Louis..." Ele chamou mais uma vez se aproximando.

O outro Louis havia apoiado sua testa no volante. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta.

Harry se inclinou sobre o banco e pegou as roupas jogadas na parte de trás do carro. Envolveu o corpo de Louis o melhor que pode com elas. As mãos dele tremiam, mas não soltavam as suas.

Harry fitou o rosto de Louis novamente. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e a cor havia voltado a seus lábios. Hesitante, deslizou seus dedos nos cabelos dele. Bem devagar para não assustá-lo. Bem devagar para que ele não se afastasse.

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dele e o aperto em sua mão se tonou mais firme.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Harry tentou confortá-lo.

Foram mais alguns segundos para que a respiração dele se acalmasse completamente.

Harry terminou de vestir seu casaco e fitou Louis um pouco mais para frente. Suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas e grudando no seu corpo, mas haviam os cobertores que Louis tirou de sabe-se lá onde.

Eles estavam no alto de uma montanha bem de frente ao mar. Era um planalto coberto de musgo e pedras esverdeadas.

O outro Louis estava sentado em uma delas, com um dos cobertores em volta de seu corpo e olhando para o sol se pondo no horizonte.

Seria um momento clássico e romântico se não fosse o que aconteceu alguns minutos atrás.

Harry andou na direção dele e parou de pé ao seu lado.

"Então..." Harry começou, tentando quebrar o gelo. "Foi por isso que você não foi aceito no exército?"

O outro Louis suspirou profundamente.

"É... Parece que quando metade de seu pulmão não funciona direito, seu nome é riscado da lista no mesmo instante."

Harry sentou ao seu lado e juntou suas mãos em frente ao corpo. Havia três pássaros voando ao longe. Um deles mergulhou em pleno ar e depois planou.

"Não é uma vida justa." Harry cochichou como se fosse um segredo. Como se o mar pudesse escutá-los.

Ele conseguia sentir o cheio salgado do mar. Talvez ele tivesse engolido um pouco de água, ou talvez fosse por que eles estavam tão próximos da praia. A brisa os engolfava, os puxava para o fundo.

"Não, não é." Louis respondeu e se encolheu mais em meio ao cobertor.

Harry olhou para frente. Apenas alguns raios de sol lutavam para permanecer iluminando o dia. Tudo parecia ir contra eles. O mar. O céu cheio de nuvens. A rotação incontrolável da Terra.

Lyme.

Havia um tempo que Harry a odiava.

Mas ali com Louis, o outro Louis, ele não conseguiu.

Eles voltaram para casa depois de permanecerem mais alguns minutos no alto da montanha. O frio e suas roupas encharcadas os impediram de ficarem mais.

O sol já havia se posto, mas a estrada era deserta e desconhecida demais para haver algum perigo real de se viajar à noite. Além do mias, não era nem metade do tempo que levava quando Harry ia de charrete até Lyme.

Quando eles chegaram a Kellynch, o outro Louis foi para seu quarto e Harry foi para o dele.

Todo aquele dia havia sido imensamente estranho.

Harry não sabia o que sentir.

Estava confuso com toda a situação. Mas a verdade é que ele se sentia aquecido.

Durante todo o caminho até Kellynch, com suas roupas molhadas e o frio do inverno congelando tudo o que via pela frente. Mesmo assim. Mesmo com tudo aquilo, Harry se sentia aquecido.

Ele acordou na manhã seguinte o mais cedo que pode para evitar Louis. Queria colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Queria entender por que o magma quente ainda corria por suas veias mesmo depois de horas embaixo de seus cobertores vazios.

Quando chegou ao andar de baixo, encontrou Louis já sentado na mesa da sala de jantar com o café todo posto à sua frente e (para sua _enorme_ surpresa) Holly sentada ao lado dele.

"Bom dia!" Harry exclamou surpreso. Louis abriu um sorriso e Holly o olhou como se pedisse ajuda.

"Bom dia!" Louis respondeu. Seu nariz estava um pouco vermelho. "Vai se sentar para tomar café da manhã conosco?"

Harry olhou para Holly novamente. A expressão da velha senhora era como se ela estivesse no meio de um sarau com mulheres nuas postas sobre a mesa.

"Hum... não." Ele respondeu. "Vou até a casa de Horan hoje."

"Até a casa de Niall? Por que vai até lá?" Louis questionou desconfiado.

"Hum... Preciso... Preciso resolver algumas coisas sobre a papelada da mansão com ele."

"E não pode pedir para que ele venha até aqui?"

"Não." Harry respondeu. Rápido demais. "É um detalhe que vou resolver rapidamente. Não quero atrapalhá-lo."

O outro Louis franziu o cenho e o encarou. Harry deveria ter escolhido outra desculpa.

Agora além de Harry ter que mesmo ir realmente até a casa de Niall, teria também que ser rápido.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse com o seu rosto clareando. "Posso aproveitar e limpar o seu escritório então. É a última parte da mansão que falta."

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou. Holly pegava um pãozinho de dentro do cesto com os lábios revirados. O outro Louis olhou para ela de canto de olho e abriu um sorriso.

Harry sentiu seu coração queimar dentro dele.

"Eu vou... Eu vou indo. Não me esperem para o almoço."

"Quer que eu te leve?" O outro Louis perguntou e Harry estancou de costas para ele.

"Não." Ele disse, virando-se rapidamente. "Eu vou... Vou andando."

"Andando?" Dava para sentir cada nota cética no tom de voz dele.

"Sim." Harry respondeu. "Estou com saudades de uma caminhada ao sol fraco da manhã."

"Está nublado."

"Eu disse _fraco_." O outro Louis franziu o cenho desconfiado.

"Não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia." Ele disse.

"É claro que é. Como poderia não ser?" Louis abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Harry o impediu. "Tenham um bom dia."

Harry deu um ultimo sorriso amarelo e saiu da mansão o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Havia uma época que andar até a cidade era fácil para Harry. Extremamente fácil. Mas não naquele dia. Não depois de cem anos, onde Harry passava seus dias bebendo a maior quantidade de álcool que conseguia ingerir em vinte e quatro horas.

Então, andar até a cidade era cansativo. Muito, muito cansativo.

Sem contar que a própria cidade havia mudado. Havia carros para todos os lados. Andando nas ruas. Pessoas nas calçadas com roupas que, um século antes, teriam escandalizado a todos.

Era barulho por toda a parte. A cidade parecia mais agitada, mais abafada e animada.

Harry a odiava.

Bateu duas vezes na porta de madeira cheia de verniz. Um Niall com o cabelo todo bagunçado e um sorriso no rosto (que se apagou assim que viu Harry) atendeu a porta.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele balbuciou com seu rosto mesclando entra a perplexidade extrema e a preocupação.

"Bom dia, Niall." Harry fez uma mesura. O loiro piscou rapidamente. "Parece surpreso em me ver."

"Ah... E estou. Nem sabia que você sabia onde eu morava." Ele disse com a boca ainda aberta.

"E não sei. Tive que perguntar para o dono daquele bar." Harry disse apontando para o pub na esquina.

"Sei..." Niall piscou mais algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" Harry perguntou. "Não conheço muita coisa dessa época, mas acho que ainda é falta de educação deixar um convidado à sua porta."

"Você não foi convidado." O loiro disse, mas lhe deu espaço para entrar na casa.

Harry deu alguns passos para dentro. A casa de Niall era pequena, mas bem arrumada, familiar e aconchegante. Combinava perfeitamente com o loiro.

"Niall, achei que íamos..." Uma mulher morena parou ao lado da escada assim que viu Harry na porta e abriu um sorriso.

"Bom dia. A senhora deve ser Margareth." Harry cumprimentou e fez uma mesura.

"E o senhor deve ser o senhor Styles." Ela disse dando alguns passos para frente. Parecia um pouco perplexa, na realidade.

"Como vai a gravidez?" Harry perguntou. Era impossível não fazê-lo a barriga dela parecia pronta para explodir a qualquer momento.

Margareth era esposa de Niall, eles teriam gêmeos dali a alguns meses.

"Vai bem, obrigada." Ela disse acariciando a barriga com as duas mãos. "Agora ninguém mais desconfia que sejam gêmeos."

"Tenho certeza que não." Harry concordou. "Ainda não escolheram os nomes?"

"Como sabe que não escolhemos?" Niall perguntou interrompendo a conversa deles.

"Você mesmo me disse isso mês passado." O loiro apertou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça.

"Você escuta o que eu digo?" Ele perguntou como se fosse uma verdadeira novidade para ele.

Harry revirou os olhos e se voltou para a Sra. Horan novamente.

"Tenho certeza que serão bastante saudáveis." Margareth sorriu para ele e depois ergueu as sobrancelhas para Niall.

"Obrigada, Sr. Styles. Adorei conhecê-lo. Eu estava saindo para fazer algumas compras, mas apareça qualquer dia desses e conversaremos mais."

A Sra. Horan se foi com um sorriso no rosto e logo depois de se despedir, Niall se juntou a ele na sala.

"Deus! Vinte e cinco anos sem nunca me impressionar e você resolve fazer isso tudo num dia só?" Ele disse enquanto pegava um copo e o enchia de água.

"Vinte e cinco anos sem nunca te impressionar?" Harry repetiu com a sobrancelha arqueada. "O fato de eu estar vivo por cem porra de anos, sem nunca envelhecer, não te impressionou nem um pouco?"

"Não." O loiro deu de ombros. "Você é bastante esquisito para ser normal."

"Obrigado, Horan." Harry agradeceu sarcasticamente. Niall sorriu para ele.

"Não sei por que está tão impressionado." Harry comentou, sentando em um dos sofás. Niall se juntou a ele logo em seguida.

"Não sabe? Você vindo aqui. Saindo de Kellynch. Sabendo que sou casado e que minha esposa está grávida. Sabendo que são gêmeos e que ainda não escolhemos os nomes." Niall disse, abrindo os braços como se não pudesse acreditar. "Você escutou mesmo o que eu estava dizendo todo aquele tempo?"

"Sim. Por que disse tudo aquilo se pensava que eu não escutava?"

"Não sei, realmente." Horan disse olhando para o teto. "Acho que era como meditar, sabe?"

"Fico feliz em ser útil." Harry respondeu sarcasticamente.

"E que porras aconteceu com a sua barba?" Niall perguntou fazendo uma careta. "Quase não te reconheci."

Harry deu de ombros.

"Achei que estava na hora de tirá-la." Horan fitou seu rosto e sorriu.

"Ficou melhor assim." Ele disse. "Você me dava medo com aquela coisa no rosto."

"Acho que devia ter ficado com a barba então." Niall deu uma gargalhada e se levantou novamente.

"Vai querer beber alguma coisa?"

"Um uísque."

"Água será, então." Niall disse, já pegando uma jarra de água na mesa.

Ele ofereceu a água e se sentou no sofá à frente dele novamente.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Harry apenas fitou o fundo do seu copo. Conseguia ver a imagem distorcida do tecido do sofá pelo vidro translúcido.

"Então..." Niall limpou a garganta. "Como está Holly e Louis?"

"Estão bem." Harry disse olhando em seus olhos azuis e se ajeitando desconfortavelmente em seu lugar.

Olhou para as estantes cheias de livros. Não deveriam ser tão velhos quando os de Kellynch. Talvez, antes de sair Harry deveria pedir a ele um ou dois emprestados. Estava cansado demais por ler repetidas vezes os mesmos, todas as noites.

Harry olhou para Niall que o olhava com expectativa e depois suspirou.

"Queria... Queria conversar sobre algo com você."

"Sou todo ouvidos." Niall disse se inclinando um pouco para frente. Harry olhou para a beirada da janela.

"Louis me levou à Lyme ontem." Fez-se silêncio e Harry olhou novamente para Niall.

"Lyme? Achei que odiasse Lyme."

"E odeio. Ou odiava... Não importa realmente." Harry dispensou o comentário com um gesto. Ajeitou-se no sofá, incomodado.

Como ele deveria começar aquela conversa? O que deveria dizer se nem ao menos sabia o que pensar?

Olhou para Niall e seus olhos eram de um azul cheio de compreensão.

"Você não parece surpreso."

"Eu deveria ficar?" Niall perguntou se inclinando para trás. "Devo estar muito impressionado com a sua nova aparência. Mas continue..." Ele fez um gesto com a mão o incentivando.

Harry respirou profundamente e olhou para o tapete manchado de vinho. Lembrava-se de quando Niall havia contado aquela história. Estava meio bêbado no dia, mas foi engraçada do mesmo jeito. De acordo com Niall, Margareth havia ficado furiosa.

"As coisas estão mudando." Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para o vidro embaçado da janela.

O outro Louis deveria estar em seu escritório agora. Mexendo nos seus livros. Respirando o mesmo ar que Harry respiraria dali a algumas horas.

Se Harry chegasse a Kellynch a tempo, eles ainda poderiam ficar algumas horas lendo juntos. Ele poderia ficar observando os olhos azuis correrem curiosos pelas páginas. Mas só quando ele não estivesse vendo. Só quando não fossem cientes.

"Sim, elas estão." Niall concordou quebrando o silêncio. Harry fitou suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e seu ar risonho. "E não é maravilhoso?"

"Então, está tudo certo para o jantar de Natal que vamos dar depois de amanhã?" Niall perguntou enquanto parava o carro na frente do portão de Kellynch.

Ele havia insistido para trazê-lo até ali e (depois de uma caminhada que quase o matou) como Harry poderia negar?

"Que jantar?" Harry questionou, largando a trava da porta. Sua mão estava toda marcada pela força que ele a segurou no caminho até ali.

"Louis não lhe contou? Vamos fazer um jantar na noite de Natal. Ele disse que você iria."

"Claro que disse." Harry revirou os olhos.

Niall o olhou com expectativa, mas Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Não queria deixar tão claro que se Louis pedisse ele iria para onde fosse.

Saltou para fora do carro. Sentia-se tonto e prestes a vomitar. Odiava aquela coisa.

"Harry!" Niall o chamou quando ele alcançou o portão. Harry olhou para trás. O loiro tinha seu mais brilhante sorriso em seu rosto. "Sabe o que o meu pai disse quando ele me contou sobre você?"

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Ele disse: _Harry merece ser amado_. _Ele só não percebe isso._ " Niall falou e se ajeitou em seu banco novamente. Sorriu grande para ele. Com todo o seu rosto e seus olhos se fechando nos cantos.

"Boa noite, Harry." Despediu-se, dando partida no carro.

"Boa noite, Niall." Harry sussurrou, mas o carro dele já corria pela estrada de pedra.

Harry saltou os primeiros degraus e teve que se equilibrar para não cair na neve gelada. Seu corpo todo parecia um pouco amortecido pelas palavras de Niall.

Abriu a porta e retirou o casaco grosso que estava sob seus ombros.

"Estou em casa!" Anunciou. As velas ainda não estavam acesas.

Era estranho. Àquela hora, Louis sempre fazia questão de encher a casa de velas.

"Holly." Ele chamou no corredor. Subiu as escadas de duas em duas. Atravessou o corredor escuro e percebeu a porta do escritório entreaberta.

Empurrou a madeira com uma das mãos e deu dois passos para dentro da sala.

Louis estava sentado no chão, curvado sobre várias folhas de papéis. Todas jogadas ao seu redor.

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados sob sua testa. Jogados como se ele tivesse passado a tarde inteira naquela sala. Harry pararia para admirá-lo se não fosse por sua expressão.

Harry deu mais dois passos para frente. Louis levantou seu rosto exausto e cansado. Extremamente cansado. Mas havia outra coisa ali.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Louis parecia tenso. Seus olhos azuis congelados em confusão. Seus ombros curvados sobre os papéis. "Quantos anos você tem, Harry?"

xx


	34. Chapter 34

_Olho para o caderno em minha mão. É de Louis. Chegou em um envelope lacrado faz alguns dias. A Sra. Swift e Payne desistiram. Ou talvez não. Talvez só tenham percebido que não poderia me atingir mais. Não aquilo._

_Já o li milhares de vezes. Quero sugar toda vida que encontro ali como uma sanguessuga. Quero decorar cada frase._

_Louis parece viver toda vez que leio as páginas de seu diário. Ele parece renascer em cada palavra._

_É injusto ele ter partido. Deveria ter sido eu. É minha culpa. É minha caixa. Deveria ter sido eu há vários anos atrás pendurado naquele rochedo._

_Bebe mais um gole de uísque. Não preciso de coragem para o que vou fazer agora. Mais preciso parar de ver Louis do outro lado da mesa. Balançando a cabeça, cheio de decepção._

_Pergunto-me se há algum céu. Pergunto-me se vou encontrar Louis no meio do caminho. Se ele vai pegar a minha mão e me guiar._

_Pergunto-me se vou ver o azul de seus olhos novamente._

"Harry, quantos anos você tem?" O outro Louis perguntou novamente. Seus olhos fixos nos dele. 

Harry olhou para os papéis no chão. Eram documentos. Seus documentos. Todos eles. Datados a mais de cem anos atrás.

Não havia nenhuma gravura sua, no entanto. Nas páginas amareladas só havia seu nome e sua assinatura, mas as duas podiam ser facilmente explicadas com uma mentira. Uma mentira, ou talvez duas.

Harry poderia facilmente mentir.

"Há quanto tempo está assim?" O outro Louis perguntou. Ele ainda estava sentado no chão. Sua camisa estava dobrada até a metade de seu braço.

Mas Harry estava tão cansado de mentir.

"Muito tempo." Harry sussurrou. "Tempo demais."

O outro Louis permaneceu encarando-o. Havia desconfiança em seu olhar, mas depois que ele olhou novamente para os papéis ela desapareceu.

Harry olhou para o chão, à procura de algum buraco no qual ele pudesse se enfiar. Agora era a hora que Louis sairia correndo, ou chamaria a polícia. Ou então, os dois.

"Como isso é possível?" Ele perguntou em vez de correr. O outro Louis _deveria_ correr. Deveria fazer as malas e sair da sua vida enquanto ainda era tempo. Enquanto Harry ainda conseguia deixá-lo ir.

Será que conseguiria?

"Se você encontrar uma resposta em meio aos papéis, me avise." Harry suspirou. "Eu estou cansado de pensar a respeito."

Harry olhou novamente para ele sentado no chão. Seu cenho estava franzido. O outro Louis parecia procurar algo, alguma explicação. Harry também queria uma.

Andou até a mesa de vidro e encheu um copo de água. O que ele precisava agora era um bom uísque, mas água teria que servir. Sentou no sofá e deu um longo suspiro.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Não queria ver o outro Louis partir. Seria como da outra vez. Quando o seu Louis havia descoberto a sua perda de Uppercross em uma aposta.

Não queria ver Louis partir. Não aguentaria isso novamente.

Então só fechou os olhos. Bem fechados.

Não era a melhor maneira de fugir de uma situação, mas era tudo que ele teria agora. Apenas a escuridão e a respiração de Louis ainda na sala.

Ele diria alguma coisa?

_Não posso fazer isso. Não posso ficar aqui._

Ou talvez, o outro Louis apenas fosse embora. Cheio de medo para sequer pensar qualquer coisa.

Harry entenderia. Ele realmente entenderia.

Ouviu as folhas de papéis sendo remexidas e depois os passos dele ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o outro Louis sentado no outro sofá com os olhos azuis o encarando como se ele fosse uma aberração. Talvez realmente fosse uma. Harry fingiu não notar o quanto ele estava longe.

"Isso é impossível." Ele disse, o que fez Harry rir.

"Não diga isso para mim!"

"Como...? Como aconteceu?" Havia duas folhas de papel na mão do outro Louis. Ele as segurava com as mãos levemente tremelicantes.

"Eu não sei." Harry deu de ombros. "Não apareceu ninguém para me dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém mandou uma carta. Eu não recebi um chamado de luz. Deus não falou comigo no topo da montanha."

Louis olhou para baixo e Harry tomou um gole d'água.

"E nem o demônio." Achou melhor completar depois de algum tempo. O outro Louis abriu um sorriso de canto, mas que logo esmoreceu.

"Quanto tempo?" O outro Louis sussurrou.

"Quanto tempo estou vivo, ou há quanto tempo sei que não posso morrer?"

"Quanto tempo está vivo?"

"Cento e vinte e dois anos." Louis concordou, olhou para longe e depois voltou seus olhos para as folhas de papéis. Eles passaram alguns momentos em um silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Não era agora que você deveria fugir?" Harry perguntou em um sussurro. Louis levantou seus olhos azuis cristais e confusos para ele.

"O quê?"

"Correr? Não era agora que você deveria correr?"

"Por que eu correria?"

"Por quê? Posso te dar milhões de motivos."

"Me dê apenas um."

Harry se ajeitou no sofá. O que era aquilo? Estava o convencendo a ir embora? Ele deveria calar a boca o mais rápido possível. No entanto, o senso de autopreservação do outo Louis parecia ser pior que o de Harry.

"Você acabou de descobrir que eu não posso morrer."

"E..." Louis olhou para ele confuso.

"E...?" Harry repetiu quase indignado. "Você deveria tomar mais cuidado com quem se relaciona. Uma pessoa que não pode morrer é... é perigoso. É bizarro no mínimo."

"Você se acha perigoso?"

"Não sou perigoso, mas poderia ser." O outro Louis levantou as sobrancelhas, mas parecia bem longe de assustado como Harry esperava que ele estivesse naquele momento.

"Vai me matar enquanto estou dormindo?"

"Não!" Harry respondeu indignado.

"Vai beber meu sangue à meia-noite?"

"Não." Harry chacoalhou a cabeça, enquanto tentava entender o caminho absurdo dos pensamentos do outro Louis.

"Então não vejo com o que me preocupar." Ele disse como isso encerrasse o assunto. Bateu as mãos nos joelhos e deu um suspiro de alívios bastante encenado. "E, por favor, Harry, correr? Com cento e vinte e dois anos, não acho que você tenha fôlego para me alcançar."

Harry abriu a boca e depois a fechou. Depois abriu de novo.

Então era aquilo? Só aquilo? O outro Louis não iria embora. Mesmo sabendo que ele é uma aberração?

O outro Louis, que mergulhou com ele no dia anterior. Que segurou seu rosto e fitou seus olhos como se significasse alguma coisa.

O outro Louis não iria embora.

"Você não vai embora?" Harry cochichou surpreso, fazendo questão de ter certeza. Louis levantou a cabeça. Em seus olhos havia o mesmo desafio gelado que Harry havia visto no mar.

"Não." Ele disse firme. "E se quer me tirar de Kellynch, terá que procurar por formas mais eficazes. Imortalidade não me assusta, Harry."

"E o que assusta?" Harry perguntou. Havia aquela nota de vulnerabilidade que ele tanto odiava.

Os olhos azuis fixos nele pareceram enfim derreter.

"Não vou deixar você." Ele o assegurou.

Os dois suspiraram cansados. Louis olhava para longe. Seus pensamentos pareciam correr diante de seus olhos. O outro Louis deixou os papéis na mesa e se levantou.

"Amanhã conversaremos mais sobre isso. Durma. Você parece cansado." Ele pediu passando ao seu lado.

"Louis." Harry o chamou. Ele virou, segurando a maçaneta. "Quando pretendia me contar sobre a festa de Natal de Niall?"

"Amanhã." Ele respondeu inocentemente.

"Quando eu não poderia mais recusar?" Harry indagou, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de canto.

"Você sempre pode recusar, Harry." Ele disse. "Esse é o problema."

O outro Louis saiu da sala, batendo levemente a porta. Harry se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou os papéis que ele estava segurando.

Seus olhos se encheram de água no mesmo instante.

Eram os papéis da venda de Uppercross. Sua assinatura era a tinta mais forte do documento velho.

"Lembre-me novamente do por que estamos fazendo isso." Harry disse enquanto batia a porta do carro. Ainda se sentia tonto quando andava naquela coisa, mas pelo menos o mal estar havia passado.

"Por que é Natal." O outro Louis disse, retirando suas luvas pretas.

Ele estava muito bem vestido naquela noite, não que o outro Louis tivesse algum dia se vestido mal, mas essa noite ele estava com um cachecol vermelho ao redor de seu pescoço. Embaixo de seus olhos havia essas bolsas de cansaço, talvez pela noite anterior, mas sua íris brilhava com as luzes da cidade.

Harry teve se controlar muito para não repetir e repetir, o quanto ele estava lindo.

"Deveria ter posto mais um casaco." Holly disse ao seu lado. Harry não tinha certeza se aquilo era direcionado para ele, ou para ela mesma.

O outro Louis havia insistido em trazer Holly para a festa de Natal junto com eles. Não houve muita resistência da parte dela quando eles a convidaram. O que foi uma verdadeira surpresa para Harry.

Mas parecia que a velha senhora passava os seus junto à lareira, bebendo chá e tentando se aquecer do frio de dezembro. Jantar com a família Horan em uma noite de Natal deveria ser uma grande novidade para ela.

Eles bateram na porta da casa de Niall e Margareth atendeu com um sorriso que cobria todo o seu rosto.

"Feliz Natal, para todos vocês." Ela cumprimentou, enquanto eles penduravam seus casacos no cabide perto da porta. "Temos mais alguns convidados na sala."

"Mais alguns convidados?" Harry questionou para Louis, levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

"É um jantar de Natal. Talvez Niall tenha mais alguns amigos."

"Pensei que eu era o único amigo dele." Harry cochichou de volta.

"Não achava que vocês se consideravam amigos." Holly se intrometeu, parando ao seu lado. Ela já tinha algum pedaço de bolo em sua mão.

"Onde arranjou isso?" Harry censurou.

"Você tem que ser esperto se não quer voltar para casa de barriga vazia. Tem mais de vinte pessoas ali dentro." Ela respondeu com um pedaço de bolo dentro da boca.

Harry olhou para Louis que sorria para Holly.

"Vinte pessoas?" Ele indagou indignado.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou parecendo se perder por alguns minutos.

" _Vinte_ _pessoas_?" Harry repetiu dando ênfase em cada palavra. O outro Louis rolou os olhos.

"Com o que está preocupado? Provavelmente você irá ignorar mais da metade delas." Louis cochichou.

Harry se aproximou e segurou seu braço de leve.

"Essas pessoas passaram a vida inteira achando que sou algum tipo bizarro de criatura que vive em Kellynch. Uma aberração."

"Tenho certeza que elas não passaram nem metade do tempo pensando em você como você pensa nelas."

"Você quer apostar?" Desafiou. O outro Louis apenas revirou os olhos novamente.

"Vocês estão aí." Niall chegou ao corredor com um sorriso e um suéter horrível. Havia um trenó mal costurado na frente. "Como foi trazer Harry de carro até aqui?"

"Sempre uma diversão." Louis respondeu.

"Muito bonito." Harry disse apontando para o suéter.

"Ah... Margareth fez." Ele disse olhando para baixo. Não parecia muito feliz. "Ela esta fazendo essas roupinhas de bebê também, mas quase todas saem com os tamanhos errados. Não digam nada se repararem os erros. Ela chora toda vez que alguém comenta."

"Anotado." Louis disse.

"Venham." Ele chamou, andando até a sala de estar.

O outro Louis foi à frente, enquanto seus pés pareciam grudar no chão e sua barriga pesar meia tonelada. Holly parou ao seu lado.

"Não encare os olhos delas e fique pelo menos dois braços de distância. Elas podem sentir o cheiro do medo." Ela disse dando mais uma mordida em outro pãozinho.

Harry engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça.

Entrou na sala e parou ao lado de Louis. Tudo pareceu acontecer muito lentamente. Niall apresentava um colega seu para eles e de pouco em pouco, todos começaram a reparar neles. Reparar em Harry.

Era de se admirar que o reconhecessem sem a barba e com roupas descentes. Era de se admirar que o reconhecessem de qualquer maneira.

"Acho que você é o grande astro da noite." O outro Louis cochichou ao seu lado.

"Acredita em mim agora?" Harry sussurrou para o chão.

"Eles devem estar impressionados com sua ilustre presença."

"Ou com a minha ilustre beleza." Harry disse e o outro Louis rolou os olhos.

"Vou buscar alguma coisa para bebermos. Um suco." Ele adicionou quando Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, animado.

Harry se sentou em uma das poltronas e suspirou. A verdade é que ele não se importava realmente com nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Não agora. Não ali.

Mas cem anos atrás era diferente.

Lembrava-se de como não poderia ficar muito próximo de Louis nos meses que estavam juntos. De como se preocupava com cada olhar enviesado ou, longo demais que qualquer um lhe lançava naquele tempo.

Era uma tortura não tocar Louis e era uma tortura tocá-lo.

Até agora, Harry ainda se perguntava como os dois sobreviveriam àquilo.

Olhou para o outro Louis pegando as bebidas no outro lado da sala. Ele ria por alguma coisa que um homem de meia idade lhe contava. Seus olhos se marcavam nos cantos exatamente como o do seu Louis faziam.

Ele se lembrava de como era com Louis. Era como fogo. Como estar em chamas. Consumia tudo o que ele pensava. Tudo o que ele era.

Com esse Louis não era assim. Era como uma fogueira acesa em uma noite fria. Harry se sentia aquecido quando ele estava por perto. Era como magma. Lento. Mudando as formas do mundo. Centímetro por centímetro.

Seu coração batia naquele mesmo ritmo.

Esse ou o outro Louis. Os dois pareciam ser o sol.

"Pensar demais não faz bem a ninguém." Holly disse, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Acho que a mesa de doces fica do outro lado da sala." Harry retrucou, apontando para o ponto mais distante da sala.

"Acha mesmo que vou deixar o seu lado? O senhor deve ser a pessoa mais temida dessa sala. Não vou ser incomodada enquanto estiver aqui."

"Fico feliz em ser útil." Harry abriu um sorriso irônico.

"Eu é que agradeço." Holly disse enfiando mais um pedaço de pão na boca.

"Lembre-me por que trouxemos Holly." Harry perguntou para Louis quando ele parou ao seu lado, com dois copos de algum suco amarelado em sua mão.

"Acho que está muito esquecido hoje. Vou te fazer uma lista até final da festa." Ele lhe ofereceu o copo e sentou-se na mesinha de centro à sua frente.

"O que está achando?" Louis perguntou. Harry olhou em volta.

Havia laços de fita vermelha decorando a casa inteira e luzes (Harry apertava os olhos por causa delas). A lareira estava acesa e um cheiro de assado muito bom saía da cozinha. Todos estavam em roupas não muito sociais.

Não era uma festa como sempre acontecia em Kellynch. Ninguém dançava. Não havia moças solteironas nos cantos do salão. Parecia nem haver ponche. Mas havia algo mais familiar e aconchegante na casa de Niall. Algo que em Kellynch e suas festas espetaculares jamais poderiam trazer.

"É melhor do que eu pensei que fosse." Harry disse. Louis sorriu por baixo do copo.

Ele estava tão lindo ali. Seus olhos pareciam mais azuis que o normal. Mais brilhantes que o normal.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

Eles jantaram em uma mesa grande. Havia tudo o que ele poderia pensar em uma refeição farta. Harry não comeu muito apesar disso. Ele tomara um chá da tarde com Louis e parecia cheio demais. Ainda estava não estava acostumado com sua nova dieta.

Louis lançava alguns olhares de esguelha para o seu prato. Harry apenas comeu para tranquilizá-lo. Não queria que Louis ficasse se preocupando com ele àquela noite.

Depois da sobremesa eles voltaram à sala e conversaram. Harry não se deu ao trabalho de se socializar com mais ninguém. Falaram sobre qualquer coisa. Louis contava sobre as coisas novas que surgiram naqueles cem anos. Harry conhecia algumas delas, mas deixava-o falar.

Era bom ouvi-lo. Louis parecia animado. Parecia verdadeiramente feliz.

Ele ria toda vez que Harry franzia a testa para alguma novidade. Suspirava quando falava da tal máquina de escrever.

No final da noite, quando Louis estava quase fechando seus olhos de sono e cansaço, Harry retirou um envelope novo e branco do bolso de seu paletó e estendeu para ele. Louis levantou a cabeça apoiada no sofá e piscou diversas vezes.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso confuso.

"Um presente." Louis inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Abra." Harry pediu.

Louis abriu o envelope rapidamente. Quando seus olhos fitaram o conteúdo dentro do envelope, ele o encarou surpreso e confuso.

"É uma passagem para Londres. Ida e volta." Harry falou. "Lembrei-me de quando você contou sobre sua mãe. Pensei que iria gostar de visitá-la nesse final de ano."

Louis confirmou balançando a cabeça e fitou novamente as passagens. Mordeu os lábios e fitou novamente seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis estavam molhados. Submersos em dor.

"Não sei se consigo fazer isso." Ele sussurrou com a cabeça baixa.

"Visitar sua mãe?" Harry perguntou solidário. Louis olhou para longe e depois voltou seus olhos para o chão novamente.

"Ela está doente." Ele disse com a voz estremecida. "A bebida não ajuda, ou talvez ela seja a causadora de tudo isso."

Louis franziu o cenho e parou para respirar. Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Apenas dando espaço para ele falar.

"Tenho medo de voltar e perceber que está pior. Que falta pouco tempo." Harry se aproximou dele. Somente alguns centímetros.

"Posso ir com você." Harry disse mais baixo que um sussurro. "Não sei se isso ajuda, mas... Mas posso ficar ao seu lado."

Louis ergueu seus olhos azuis diluídos em medo e dor. Harry conhecia tanto aquilo no seu próprio reflexo.

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu com a voz entrecortada e aproximou a cabeça da sua apenas mais alguns milímetros.

Niall acendeu as luzes do lado de fora e gritou de alegria. Todos na sala aplaudiram seu feito. Harry olhou para Louis. Ele fitava o envelope. Seu sorriso no canto de seus lábios fez tudo valer a pena.

Eles chegaram a Kellynch tontos, cheios de comida e com os ouvidos zumbindo. Louis havia deixado Holly em sua casa. A velha senhora parecia tonta, mas Harry sabia que era pelo vinho que ela não havia poupado.

Seu plano era se arrumar o mais rápido possível e ir dormir. Àquelas horas haviam acabado com todas as suas forças. Mas quando Harry estava na porta da sala, Louis o parou com a mão em seu peito.

"Espere." Ele pediu. "Tenho um presente para você."

"Um presente para mim?" Harry repetiu animado. Fazia alguns anos que ele não ganhava presente que fosse.

"Sim." Louis concordou com um sorriso e abriu a porta da sala.

No meio do tapete envelhecido e cheio de poeira havia uma caixa em cima de uma mesa e algo parecido com uma grande corneta dourada em cima.

"Sabe o que é isso?" Louis perguntou retirando algo de debaixo da mesinha. Parecia um envelope grande e quadrado.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"É um gramofone." Ele disse, tirando de dentro do envelope um disco grande, preto e redondo.

Louis colocou o disco na caixa e rodou diversas vezes uma manivela ao lado do gramofone. Quando ele parou, o disco começou a girar no topo da caixa. Harry se aproximou alguns passos, curioso.

Louis pegou uma lâmina que estava ao lado do disco girando e com bastante cuidado colocou sobre o disco.

No mesmo instante, um som começou a se propagar na corneta e depois por toda a sala. Era música e alguém cantando atrás. Todos os instrumentos pareciam sair da corneta como mágica. Violinos e piano.

Se propagando pela sala como se estivessem minúsculos dentro da caixa. Como algum tipo de feitiçaria.

Harry deu alguns passos para trás e olhou para Louis ao seu lado. Ele sorria, mas parecia mais encantado com sua reação.

"É música?" Harry perguntou estupidamente. Apenas para ter certeza. Apenas para o caso de que sua bebida na casa de Niall estivesse cheia de álcool.

"Sim." Louis concordou.

Música saindo de uma corneta dourada. Música pura e alta.

De tudo que Harry havia visto, de tudo que inventaram naqueles cem anos, àquela era a melhor. Cem vezes a melhor.

Harry olhou para Louis e piscou várias vezes. Talvez estivesse tendo uma alucinação. Talvez ele estivesse ido dormir quando chegou a Kellynch.

Talvez tudo aquilo fosse um sonho.

Louis deu alguns passos para frente e segurou sua mão. A outra ele a colocou em sua cintura.

"O que está fazendo?" Harry perguntou surpreso.

"Dançando." Louis respondeu simplesmente. Ele se aproximou mais alguns centímetros. "Coloque a mão no meu ombro."

Harry fez o que ele mandou. Tomando o cuidado para não invadir o espaço pessoal dele mais do que o necessário. Não tocá-lo mais do que necessário. Não por que não quisesse (Harry queria. Queria tanto), mas por que talvez Louis não quisesse. Talvez Louis não aprovasse.

"Relaxe." Louis pediu com um sorriso divertido.

"Estou relaxado." Harry retrucou, tentando soar o menos tenso que conseguia.

"Estou vendo." Louis riu, rolando os olhos.

"Não acha isso estranho?" Harry perguntou olhando para o pescoço dele. O cachecol vermelho não estava mais ali.

"Dançar? Não. Não acho estranho dançar." Louis segurou mais firme a sua cintura e deu alguns passos pequenos para o lado.

Eles estavam valsando.

Harry olhou para as mãos deles unidas. Sentia Louis o encarando, mas não conseguia encará-lo de volta. Era como encarar o sol. Tão forte que o cegava.

"Harry." Louis o chamou em um sussurro. Harry ergueu seus olhos para os azuis. "Como você descobriu? Como descobriu que é imortal?"

Louis sabia que era um assunto delicado. Ele parecia simplesmente saber. Harry olhou para o lado, fugindo do seu olhar.

Louis não havia feito muitas perguntas sobre o seu passado. Apenas as mais insignificantes. Apenas aquelas que eles poderiam rir juntos, ou àquelas que Louis rolava os olhos e discursava sobre a moralidade exagerada do século XIX.

Harry sabia que não era obrigado a falar. Sabia que se quisesse poderia apenas dizer que não queria conversar sobre aquilo. Eles acabariam aquela conversa ali. Louis entenderia. Sempre entendia.

Mas Harry estava tão cansado de guardar tudo aquilo pra si mesmo. Tão cansado de afundar.

Ele se lembrava da noite em que havia desistido. Desistir nunca é fácil. Sempre há a ponta de esperança que te prende no chão. Não prendia mais Harry.

Ele havia bebido, mas apenas o suficiente para fazer o que tinha que fazer. Era um dia de verão. O sol brilhava. Horan havia saído. Uma das poucas horas que ele o deixava sozinho.

Harry foi até o meio da floresta. Sentou perto de uma árvore e respirou fundo. Desistir era difícil, mas quando se chega lá é só fazer. É só puxar o gatilho.

"Eu estava com tanto medo." Harry começou com um sussurro que apenas Louis conseguiria ouvir. O resto do mundo estava distante demais. "Não estava só com medo. Estava apavorado. Eu havia perdido a minha alma e tudo que eu amava."

Harry acordou semanas depois. Ele não reconhecia ninguém, mas depois de algum tempo tudo voltou ao normal. Zayn o havia achado no meio da floresta. Ele passara por cirurgias. Não morreu. O médico parecia não acreditar que ele sobreviveu. Curou-se milagrosamente. Era o que todos disseram, mas eles já desconfiavam.

Harry não. Harry teve certeza.

Horan estava ao seu lado quando ele acordou. Sua expressão era a mesma de alguns meses antes quando ele falara sobre sua recuperação da queda do rochedo. Pena e compaixão.

"A expressão da minha mãe depois daquilo..." Harry respirou profundamente e depois suspirou. Lágrimas que ele nem percebia, caiam dos seus olhos. "A dor não acaba depois que você morre. Ela só se propaga dentre aqueles que você ama. Eu a amava demais para deixá-la assim."

Harry fechou os olhos. Louis soltou sua mão e segurou seu rosto carinhosamente. Limpou algumas lágrimas com o seu polegar.

Harry não conseguia nem olhar para ele. Não conseguiria encarar seus olhos azuis naquela hora.

Louis acariciou seu rosto com os dedos. Eles dançavam na pele de seu pescoço. Harry sentiu ele se aproximar. Centímetro por centímetro.

A primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi a sua respiração quente na sua bochecha esquerda. Depois seus lábios macios.

Fazia tanto tempo que Harry não tocava ninguém. Fazia tanto tempo que Harry não era tocado, que ele apenas paralisou. Completamente. Talvez se se movesse demais acabaria acordando. Talvez Louis acabasse acordando.

Louis desceu seus lábios até sua boca e depois o beijou.

Ele o beijou.

E Harry achava que poderia derreter bem ali. Bem ali com a música saindo de uma caixa, na escuridão de uma sala empeirada. Parecia mágico.

Louis o beijou e não havia hesitação nenhuma. Não vacilou nenhum centímetro. Não havia espaço para dúvida.

Louis tinha gosto de doce açucarado e pecado. Louis tinha gosto de salvação.

Ele separou o beijou apenas por alguns minutos e o beijou de novo. Harry só conseguia se concentrar nos lábios finos e quentes dele. Na mão dele passeando por seu cabelo.

Harry segurou a nuca dele e o puxou para mais perto. Louis parecia ter uma facilidade e calma que não corria nas veias de Harry. Talvez se Harry não estivesse tão pasmo e paralisado, ele o teria assustado com toda a certeza.

Louis beijou o canto de seus lábios e puxou os cabelos de sua nuca. Harry suspirou.

Ele estava quente e suave. Mais suave que qualquer coisa que Harry tivesse encostado algum dia. Talvez ele só achasse isso por que não sentia ninguém por vários anos. Por que não beijara ninguém por um século inteiro.

Ele só queria beijar Louis.

E Louis queria beijá-lo.

Louis separou o beijo e o fitou. Ele estava a poucos centímetros do seu rosto. Harry ofegava como se estivesse corrido uma maratona. Era embaraçoso.

Harry sentia como se estivesse flutuando bem acima do chão.

Louis acariciou seu rosto e chegou mais perto, apoiando a testa na dele e suspirando. Harry não queria abrir os olhos. Não queria voltar à realidade. Por isso, apenas se encostou a Louis e permaneceu assim.

Um minuto inteiro se passou. Eles não dançavam mais, apenas balançavam um pouco seguindo o ritmo da música.

"Harry..." Louis sussurrou com a respiração descompassada. "Estamos voando."

Harry ergueu seus olhos e sentiu seu mundo afundar. Tudo que ele via era o azul da mesma cor dos olhos de Louis.

xx


	35. Chapter 35

_"Podemos sair..." Niall diz ao meu lado. Olhou ara ele por cima do meu casaco que protege meu pescoço._

_Niall insistiu para que eu saísse um pouco do escritório. Tomar um ar. É o que ele diz. Apenas estou aqui por que faz um mês que ele não cala a boca sobre essa mesma ladainha._

_"Quando eu já te respondi sim para essa pergunta?" Questiono confuso. O sol esquenta meu casaco. É uma sensação boa. Quase como ser abraçado._

_Quero sair daqui. Quero voltar para dentro da mansão._

_"É final de ano." Niall diz com um suspiro. Parece desanimado. A essa altura ele já deveria estar acostumado._

_Niall sempre foi muito esperançoso em relação às outras pessoas. Uma coisa que parece caminhar junto com toda a família Horan._

_"Não vou a lugar nenhum. Meu lugar é aqui." Meu lugar é em Kellynch. Meu lugar é com Louis._

_Não sairei daqui nem que a casa esteja pegando fogo._

Harry abriu os olhos e encarou o teto branco acinzentado do seu quarto de dormir. Soltou um suspiro e se virou nos travesseiros macios e com as novas fronhas que Louis havia comprado.

Louis.

Seu coração batia em um ritmo calmo e controlado naquele momento. Bem diferente de algumas horas antes.

Louis o beijou.

Harry afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e sorriu. O sorriso não saía de seu rosto desde a hora que ele fora se deitar. Ele nem sentia a ponta dos dedos. Era como se estivesse flutuando.

Será que tudo aquilo não foi um sonho? Uma alucinação de uma noite cansativa?

Não. Não podia ser. Harry sentia tudo muito vividamente. Ele estava acostumado a imaginar. Estava acostumado a alucinar com cenários absurdos em meio à inconsciência.

Ali era diferente. Agora era diferente. Harry ainda conseguia sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Conseguia sentir a mão dele passeando por sua pele.

Louis o beijou.

Não foi um sonho.

Harry se levantou o mais depressa que conseguiu. Ainda era muito cedo, mas talvez Louis estivesse acordado. Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou jogada em seu quarto, tentou domar razoavelmente seu cabelo e desceu as escadas.

Foi direto para a sala de jantar onde faziam as refeições. Não ficou muito surpreso quando só encontrou Holly colocando algumas geleias na mesa.

"Acordou cedo hoje." Ela disse em um tom monótono.

"Parece um dia bonito. Acho que o sol vai sair mais tarde." Harry falou com um sorriso. Sua felicidade era tanta que ele poderia abraçar Holly se não tivesse certeza que ela jogaria um pote de geleia em sua cabeça.

"E feliz..." Ela completou com o cenho franzido. "O que aconteceu?"

"E a senhora se importa?" Harry perguntou divertido.

"Não." Ela respondeu de imediato. Tirou um envelope pequeno do bolso de seu avental e colocou ao lado do prato de Louis.

"O que é isso?" Harry perguntou, inclinando-se um pouco para frente.

"Uma carta." Holly respondeu afiada como uma faca.

"Eu sei que é uma carta." Harry revirou os olhos. "Quem a enviou?"

Holly pegou o envelope novamente e o virou, levando-o a uma distância absurda de seus olhos.

"Sra. Lucas." Ela disse, arregalando os olhos e jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás. "Quer abrir para ver do que se trata?"

"Não." Harry respondeu indignado e surpreso. Holly deu de ombros como se fosse absurdamente normal. "Lê as minhas cartas também?"

"O senhor não recebe cartas." Ela retrucou, dando de ombros.

Harry abriu a boca para discutir (por que era óbvio que ele recebia cartas. Niall o enviava pelo menos duas por ano), quando a porta se abriu.

Louis entrou na sala.

Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que o normal, mas o sorriso em seu rosto era o mesmo de sempre. Seu roso estava corado, mas provavelmente era pelo tecido do travesseiro.

Harry de repente se sentiu nervoso. Suas mãos começaram a suar e ele se ajeitou desconfortável na cadeira. O que ele deveria falar? O que deveria fazer?

"Bom dia." Louis disse, cumprimentando Holly com um beijo em sua testa. Harry teria ficado pasmo se não estivesse outras preocupações em sua mente.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e ajeitou o guardanapo em seu colo.

"Bom dia, Harry. Como passou a noite?" Ele perguntou normalmente, servindo-se de uma xícara de chá.

Harry abriu a boca e piscou diversas vezes. Louis não havia lhe dado um sorriso cúmplice, nem um olhar mais demorado. Não havia nem ao menos ficado tímido ou embaraçado. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles na noite anterior.

Louis ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, esperando uma resposta.

"Bem..." Harry gaguejou e explorou seu rosto.

Nem corando ele estava.

Talvez estivesse fingindo por causa de Holly (essa era a coisa mais sábia a fazer, realmente). Ou talvez tudo tivesse sido um sonho. Um sonho. Uma alucinação. Talvez Harry tivesse bebido na noite anterior. Estava duvidando da própria existência naquele momento.

Louis pegou a carta e a examinou com o cenho franzido. Seus lábios molhados e vermelhos fizeram um biquinho confuso.

Não foi um sonho.

Harry não admitiria rebaixar o que aconteceu a um simples sonho.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que o fizesse lembrar-se da noite anterior (provavelmente algo mal pensado e insensato), quando Louis empalideceu, com seus olhos correndo pelas palavras na carta.

"Meu Deus." Ele disse, segurando o canto da mesa. A carta tremia em suas mãos.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou preocupado. A palidez no rosto do outro revirava sua barriga do avesso.

"É a carta de um vizinho da minha mãe. Ela passou mal ontem na festa de Natal. Eles chamaram um médico..." Louis correu os olhos pela carta novamente. Lágrimas se acumulando e caindo deles como chuva.

"Louis..." Harry segurou o pulso dele e o apertou levemente o incentivando a continuar.

"Ele disse que acha que ela está bem." Louis disse com a voz falhando. Seus olhos azuis encararam os dele. "Harry..."

"Holly, chame Niall na cidade peça para ele trazer um carro alugado. Ainda existem essas coisas?" Harry perguntou procurando os olhos confusos de Louis. Ele piscou e confirmou com a cabeça. Parecia estar em outro lugar.

Harry se voltou novamente para Holly que tinha seus olhos castanhos escuros de preocupação fixados em Louis.

"Peça para ele também trazer algum dinheiro da minha conta para mim." Harry mandou. Holly permaneceu congelada em seu lugar. Olhando com pena e miséria para Louis.

"Holly!" Ele a chamou tentando ser o mais suave e firme que aquela situação permitia. " _Por favor._ "

Holly piscou mais algumas vezes, mas se foi depois de alguns minutos. Harry se voltou para Louis novamente.

Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Ele parecia em choque e sua respiração já se acelerava rapidamente. Harry precisava acalmá-lo antes que acontecesse algo parecido com que acontecera em Lyme.

"Louis." Ele chamou suavemente, fazendo pequenos círculos na pele de seu pulso acelerado.

Louis levantou a cabeça e piscou para ele. Lágrimas grosas caíram de seus olhos.

"Preciso vê-la. Preciso ajudá-la." Ele disse em tom desesperado e sufocando.

Havia tanto desespero em sua voz. Harry apenas queria diminuir aquela dor. Queria abraçá-lo e expulsar a dor para fora dele.

"Nós vamos. Você só precisa se acalmar. Arrume uma mala pequena. Coloque algumas roupas. Apenas as mais necessárias. Niall chegará aqui em alguns minutos."

Louis balançou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Sua mão ainda segurava a carta como se fosse uma âncora. Como se ela pudesse levá-la até sua mãe.

"Tenho... Tenho o seu presente. Posso usar as passagens. Eu as guardei na minha gaveta." Louis disse correndo os olhos pela sala.

Harry segurou o seu pulso com um pouco mais de força para que ele continuasse sentado. Seu rosto ainda parecia assustadoramente pálido.

"Comprei as passagens para semana que vem. Não pode usá-las agora." Louis o olhou com desespero. O coração de Harry se contorceu dilacerante dentro dele.

"Harry, e se ela..." Louis engoliu em seco e seus olhos se encheram com mais uma leva de lágrimas e dor.

"Não." Harry o interrompeu segurando fortemente a palma de sua mão tremelicante. "Ela está bem. Eles teriam enviado outra carta se fosse algo mais urgente, ou teriam enviado alguém."

Louis balançou a cabeça concordando. Harry queria afagar seu rosto. Queria beijá-lo até que o mundo os libertasse. Acabasse com o sofrimento deles.

Ele ficou ali, observando a respiração de Louis se acalmar. Seu rosto pálido. Observando o desespero em seus olhos que Harry conhecia tão bem. Tão bem que ele sofria junto. Dilacerava-se junto.

Pedaços seus e de Louis se quebrando no chão de Kellynch.

Niall chegou junto com o motorista mais rápido que Harry podia esperar. Ele fizera a mala de Louis. Ficou muito preocupado com sua palidez e seus olhos que corriam em cada aposento.

"Eu posso ir junto. Conheço algumas pessoas em Londres que podem ajudar." Niall disse depois que puxou Harry para um canto.

"Não. Você precisa ficar aqui. Margareth está nos meses finais da gestação, não está?"

"Ela não vai ter o bebê essa semana." Harry negou novamente.

"Você não pode ter certeza. Fique com sua mulher. Vamos ficar bem em Londres." Niall se despediu com os olhos preocupados e as mãos nos bolsos. Holly estava ao seu lado e derramava lágrimas que Harry nunca pensou em ver em seu rosto.

Na viagem Louis olhava para fora da janela, mas parecia alheio a tudo. Foi uma viagem longa com todo o silêncio e tensão óbvia que uma situação dessas trazia.

Harry queria dizer a Louis que tudo ficaria bem. Queria segurar a sua mão e mover o mundo à sua vontade. Queria beijá-lo até que eles se esquecessem de que a vida era algo real. Que a dor era algo real.

Mas não podia.

Nem sabia em que pé estavam agora. Aquele beijo no meio da noite parecia distante. Parecia ter acontecido há um milhão de anos atrás.

Por isso, Harry tentava se concentrar em apenas controlar seus enjoos, mesmo que o carro corresse rápido demais. Mesmo que nas curvas fechadas seu estômago despencasse para o lado.

Fazia muito tempo que ele não saia de Kellynch. Muito, _muito_ tempo. Tudo parecia diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo era igual.

O céu parecia mais azul, mais iluminado. O sol parecia mais forte. Quase o cegava. Mas era o mesmo sol. Era o mesmo céu.

Parte dele queria continuar em Kellynch. Parte dele queria continuar com Louis e seus cadernos. Louis e seus poemas. Parte dele estava sangrando por dentro. Se contorcendo para voltar.

A parte que dificultava sua respiração. A parte que contorcia seu estômago. Essa parte gritava.

"Tinha esquecido o quanto você passa mal." Louis sussurrou do seu lado, avaliando minuciosamente seu rosto. Sua voz ainda parecia distante demais.

Esse Louis precisa dele agora. Esse Louis com os olhos azuis e inchados.

"Eu estou bem." Harry disse, tentando segurar a onda de enjoo que o atingiu bem naquele momento.

"Pare o carro por alguns minutos." Louis pediu ao motorista se inclinando para frente.

"Não. Eu estou bem. Vou ficar bem." Harry tentou desesperadamente, tentando se convencer que a náusea não era tão ruim. Que a bola em sua garganta não era o café que ele tinha tomado pela manhã.

Louis passou o braço por cima de seu corpo e abriu a porta.

"Vamos nos atrasar." Harry tentou. Louis fez uma careta.

"Não marcamos horário." Ele retrucou empurrando levemente sua cintura para que saísse do carro.

Harry tentou não deixar aparente o quanto ele estava aliviado por sair daquela coisa por alguns minutos. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e respirou profundamente. Encostou as costas na lataria do carro e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Como você está?" Louis perguntou ao seu lado. Ele havia saído do carro também. Seu paletó estava amassado em uma das mangas. Harry ficou com vontade de esticar o braço e alisá-lo.

"Só preciso de um minuto." Harry disse, respirando um pouco mais fundo. O ar havia adquirido o cheiro de Louis ao seu lado. Era doce, mas não em exagero. Era o cheiro do mar enquanto eles afundavam os pés na areia fina.

Tudo o que Harry precisava naquele momento.

"Viagem estressante?" O motorista perguntou parando ao lado deles, tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso.

"O destino final." Louis respondeu e o motorista balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Ele não havia falado nada o caminho inteiro. Era um homem adulto nos seus quarenta anos. Parecia simpático e de confiança. Bom, se não fosse de confiança, Niall jamais teria pago a ele para levá-los à Londres.

"Querem um cigarro?" Ele disse, estendendo o maço para eles. Louis deu de ombros e pegou um. Inclinou-se para frente e ele o acendeu com uma caixinha metálica estranha.

Louis provavelmente não deveria fumar. Harry não entendia porra nenhuma de medicina, mas parecia meio óbvio quando o estado de seu pulmão era perigosamente doentio.

Entretanto, suas mãos tremendo, tiraram a coragem que Harry tinha para argumentar com ele naquele momento.

Louis deu uma longa tragada e depois ofereceu para Harry. Fazia tempo que Harry não fumava. Não era algo que ele gostava muito de fazer. Afinal, quando acontecia, eram sempre charutos que ele aproveitava em uma tarde sossegada.

Fazia tempo que ele não tinha uma tarde sossegada.

Quando acabaram o cigarro, entraram no carro novamente. Harry intercalava seu olhar entre o lado de fora da janela e o rosto pálido de Louis ao seu lado.

Fazia muito tempo que ele não fumava. O que o fazia se sentir com a ponta dos dedos adormecidos.

Eles passaram o resto da viagem, cheios de nicotina e fumaça. Serviu mesmo para acalmá-los. Pelo menos um pouco. Ou melhor, dizendo, serviu para acalmar Harry. Louis ainda esfregava suas mãos de tempos em tempos em suas pernas.

Depois de algumas horas eles chegaram ao que parecia ser à frente da casa de Louis. Era uma casa pequena que parecia ter apenas dois andares, com pedras cobrindo todas as paredes do lado de fora.

Uma mulher com o rosto redondo e cheinho atendeu à porta. Apresentou-se como a Sra. Lucas, a vizinha que havia mandado a carta. Louis parecia conhecê-la bem. Eles trocaram um abraço apertado e ela começou a contar exatamente o que aconteceu na noite de Natal.

Ela trouxe um chá quentinho da cozinha que Louis nem ao menos tocou. Harry lançou um olhar preocupado para ele. Seus olhos estavam escuros e com bolsas embaixo de cada um. Parecia pálido demais e sua pele se esticava em suas maçãs do rosto.

Harry queria acariciar seu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos. Ele podia tirar a dor de seus olhos, a tensão de seus ombros. Harry tinha muito disso em si mesmo. Ele podia aguentar mais por Louis.

Podia carregar a tristeza pelos dois.

"Ela está lá em cima agora. Acho que está dormindo." A Sra. Lucas disse. "Eu fiz uma sopa para ela hoje, mas não quis comer muito. Talvez o senhor possa coagi-la mais facilmente."

"Obrigado, Sra. Lucas por tudo o que fez. Nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido se não fosse pela senhora." Louis agradeceu, pegando lhe a mão.

Harry se inclinou mais para frente quando viu algumas cartas na mesa. Apertou os olhos até as letras pequenas ficarem nítidas. Todas estavam endereçadas para a Sra. Deakin.

Harry nunca havia pensado nisso. O sobrenome de Louis. Desse Louis. Desse sentado à sua frente com os olhos fundos e cheio de marcas de resiliência.

Para Harry, os nomes iguais já eram assustadores o suficiente.

Louis Deakin. Harry franziu o cenho e repetiu várias vezes em sua cabeça. Ele nunca se acostumaria com isso. Ou talvez sim. Ele já se acostumou com tanta coisa.

"Harry..." Harry levantou a cabeça rapidamente e piscou várias vezes. Louis estava na porta da sala e o olhava como se aquela não tivesse sido a primeira vez que ele o chamava.

"Sim." Harry disse, limpando a garganta.

"Você vem?"

"Para onde?" Harry perguntou confuso. Ele tinha quase certeza que estava perdendo algo importante.

"Ver a minha mãe. Você vem?" Louis perguntou novamente. Harry piscou várias vezes e engoliu em seco.

"Achei... Achei que gostaria de fazer isso sozinho."

"Você disse que iria comigo. Disse que ficaria ao meu lado." Louis o lembrou, dando alguns passos adiante. A Sra. Lucas ainda estava sentada, mas seus olhos corriam entre os dois.

Harry disse mesmo aquilo, e mesmo que as circunstâncias fossem um pouco diferente, ele não iria dar para trás com a sua palavra.

"Sim. Tudo bem." Levantou-se e deu alguns passos até a porta.

Louis baixou o rosto e se virou rapidamente, mas sua expressão era de alívio. Harry permaneceu às suas costas quando subiram as escadas, e depois no corredor. Quando chegaram ao ultimo quarto, Louis deu um longo suspiro antes de abrir a porta. Suas mãos ainda tremiam levemente. Harry ficou tentado em segurá-las entre as suas.

Harry não sabia o que estava esperando realmente. Não. Ele sabia sim o que estava esperando. Estava esperando uma Jay mais magra e pálida. Uma Sra. Tomlinson mais doente e fraca.

Talvez apenas com o cabelo mais curto. O rosto mais fino.

Foi um choque quando Harry percebeu uma mulher completamente diferente de Jay deitada no meio da cama de casal. Foi como a sensação que toma conta quando você tropeça e cai. Aquele meio segundo de pânico completo.

A pele da mulher deitada era branca e delicada. Seu cabelo escuro como carvão. Harry já vira Jay doente algumas vezes. Mesmo doente, havia resiliência em seus traços. Havia força.

Aquela mulher era apenas doente. Completamente. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana prestes a se rachar.

Louis sentou ao seu lado e segurou seus dedos finos e pálidos como leite. Ela dormia calmamente, e se não fosse pelo seu peito subindo e descendo suavemente, Harry já teria saído correndo do quarto para chamar um médico.

"Ela parece mais fraca do que antes." Louis cochichou. Sua voz vacilando em cada tom. "Isso nem parecia possível."

Harry queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não podia. Não podia mentir para ele daquele jeito. Não do mesmo jeito que mentiram para Harry quando Louis morreu.

"Durante os anos eu perdi tantas pessoas, mas nunca consegui acompanhar. A vida passava por mim e eu apenas fingia que não a via." Ele disse em um sussurro. Olhou para o rosto da Sra. Deakin dormindo. Não era a Sra. Tomlinson. Não era alguém que ele conhecia, mas Harry não conseguiu evitar sentir compaixão por ela. "Estava dentro da minha própria cabeça e não queria sair. Não queria enfrentar."

Louis olhava para ele agora. Seus olhos azuis cristalinos e molhados.

"Você não é assim, Louis. Você é forte. Mais forte que imagina e está aqui. Está aqui. Agora. E você a ama. E sua mãe sabe disso. Ela _sabe_ que você a ama, Louis." Harry disse com sua voz falhando na última frase, mas ele continuou da mesma maneira.

"E isso é o suficiente. Ela ter o conhecimento disso é o suficiente. Acredite em mim. Infelizmente..." Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para baixo. "Infelizmente, eu descobri isso tarde demais."

Alguns dias se passaram depois daquilo. Harry não entrava muito no quarto da Sra. Deakin, mas Louis permanecia a maior parte do tempo lá dentro. Esperando que sua mãe acordasse por pelo menos algumas horas. Cuidando do seu sono doente.

Não havia tempo para que os dois conversassem. O que acabou gerando uma onda de pensamentos negativos na cabeça de Harry.

O principal girava em torno do beijo. Ou melhor, dizendo: o porquê do beijo. Harry agora tinha quase certeza que Louis apenas o beijou por pena. Por piedade.

Era a única razão que Harry conseguia pensar por Louis não tocá-lo novamente. Por não beijá-lo novamente.

Ou talvez o beijo tenha sido ruim. Talvez Harry beijasse mal. Talvez ele tivesse desaprendido a beijar naqueles cem anos. Deus do céu, ele precisava parar de pensar naquele assunto.

"Acho que a sopa já está quente." Louis disse atrás dele e Harry deu um pulo.

"Droga." Ele retrucou, desligando o fogão no mesmo instante. A água da sopa borbulhava e caía para fora da panela.

A Sra. Deakin tinha uma empregada que cuidava dos afazeres da casa, mas ela estava em seus dias de folga para passar o natal e o Ano Novo com a família.

Harry havia tomado frente da cozinha. Não que ele soubesse fazer alguma coisa, mas não era problema. A Sra. Lucas sempre trazia alguma sopa ou algo para eles comerem.

"Estou surpreso que você ainda não colocou fogo na nossa cozinha ainda." Louis zombou. Harry teria rolado os olhos, mas estava distraído demais por ver um sorriso no rosto de Louis. Fazia tempo que ele não sorria.

"Sou cheio de surpresas." Disse dando de ombros. Pegou duas tigelas dentro do armário e as colocou na mesa. Abriu a gaveta e pegou uma concha para servir a sopa.

Louis sentou em uma cadeira à sua frente. Harry olhou para ele. Suas olheiras estavam um pouco mais fundas, mas sua pele continuava no mesmo tom pálido de antes. Pelo menos não havia uma piora.

Havia se acostumado a fazer isso. Reparar nas pequenas mudanças de seu rosto. Na piora de sua saúde física e mental.

Harry não deixaria Louis afundar como ele. Harry não deixaria. Nem mesmo se tivesse que voar. Nem mesmo se tivesse que dar asas para Louis ir embora sem ele. Nem mesmo que isso significasse sua própria morte.

Por que seria sua morte.

Harry poderia fazer isso. Poderia ser a pedra que o manteria. Poderia ser o barco que aguentaria as piores tempestades e o levaria até a outra margem.

"Você não vai comer?" Louis perguntou em tom desconfiado.

"O quê?" Harry piscou, confuso.

"Você está colocando a sopa em apenas duas tigelas." Louis esclareceu, apontando para as tigelas cheias de sopa à sua frente.

"Ah..." Harry engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça. Merda.

Ele havia feito aquilo algumas vezes. Quando achava que Louis estava pálido demais, ou que seus olhos estavam mais fundos que no dia anterior. Apenas dividia a sopa entre a Sra. Deakin e Louis. Eles pareciam precisar mais naquele momento.

Tentou colocar o seu melhor sorriso inocente no rosto, antes dizer a primeira desculpa que surgiu em sua mente.

"Não estou com muita fome. O chá da tarde me encheu."

Louis franziu o cenho, desconfiado. Harry virou-se de costas para evitar seus olhos gelados. Louis parecia ler através dele. Pegou duas colheres na gaveta e as colocou cada uma em uma tigela.

"Há quanto tempo vem fazendo isso?" Louis perguntou entredentes.

"Fazendo o quê?" Harry piscou. Achou melhor se fazer de desentendido.

"Harry..." Louis suspirou profundamente. Parecia estar se controlando para não pular em seu pescoço e esganá-lo.

"Ah... vocês estão aí..." A Sra. Deakin interrompeu Louis no momento que seus olhos estavam ficando perigosamente escuros.

Louis se levantou apressadamente e segurou sua mão.

"O que está fazendo levantada?"

"Não aguentava mais aquela cama. Além do mais, já estou me sentindo muito melhor." Ela disse com um sorriso. Parecia mesmo melhor. Ainda que sua pele estivesse pálida como antes.

"E também não quero ficar no meu quarto quando temos um convidado tão especial à nossa casa." Ela disse sorrindo para Harry.

"Não é necessário que se preocupem comigo." Harry disse com um sorriso simpático. Louis só faltou lhe lançar adagas pelos olhos.

"Louis estava me contando sobre o senhor." Ela disse parecendo alheia aos olhos escuros de Louis para ele. "Há quanto tempo não vem para Londres, Sr. Styles?"

"Muito tempo." Harry respondeu, aliviado pela mudança de assunto.

"E o que está achando?"

"Londres está, com toda a certeza, mais movimentada que da última vez." Harry garantiu. Ele estendeu uma tigela de sopa para ela e outra para Louis que lançou um ultimo olhar para ele antes de se levantar e abrir um dos armários às suas costas.

"O senhor acha mesmo?" Ela riu. Louis parou ao seu lado e pegou a concha de sua mão para dividir sua sopa em dois potes. Harry revirou os olhos.

"Com toda a certeza." Harry confirmou meio distraído, apoiando as duas mãos no balcão.

"Vai gostar mais quando formos à casa dos Collins para a festa de ano novo. Eles sempre dão uma festa espetacular." Ela disse bebericando levemente sua colher.

Harry e Louis congelaram e levantaram os olhos para ela ao mesmo tempo.

"Festa dos Collins no ano novo?" Louis repetiu. A concha estava cheia e parada a meio caminho da tigela.

"Sim." A Sra. Deakin deu de ombros. "Eles me convidaram no Natal, mas tenho certeza que não colocariam nenhum contraposto se vocês fossem comigo. Afinal, você é o meu filho."

Louis colocou a sopa na tigela e depois largou a concha na mesa com um suspiro. Harry deu alguns passos para trás.

"Minha mãe, a senhora ainda não está na sua melhor condição."

"Acho que realmente não é a melhor ideia nesse momento."

Harry e Louis disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Deixe de bobagem. Estou ótima." Ela disse com um gesto de sua mão como se quisesse espantar uma mosca (ou o assunto).

"Não, não está." Louis retrucou indignado. Seus ombros ficando cada vez mais tensos. "Ontem mesmo não conseguia sair da cama."

"Foi só um resfriado."

"Somente se esse resfriado se chamar vodca!" Louis disse enfurecido.

"Louis...! _Temos um convidado_." Disse em um cochicho, como se Harry não pudesse ouvir da distancia que ele estava.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Apenas encarando um ao outro. Harry não sabia se devia interromper como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou calar a boca. Provavelmente calar a boca.

Ele conseguia ouvir o som dos ponteiros do relógio na outra sala.

"Não pode estar falando sério." Louis disse, balançando a cabeça, abismado.

"Não sei o porquê de tanta preocupação. Não vou beber se é isso que o incomoda." Ela tomou mais um gole de sopa e depois largou a colher. "Essa conversa toda me deixou sem fome. Tenham uma boa noite."

A Sra. Deakin sorriu e depois se foi para o seu quarto.

Louis estava apoiado na mesa. Curvado sobre suas mãos. Sua respiração um pouco mais alta que o normal. Harry queria massagear seus ombros. Beijar seu rosto.

"Ficaremos de olho nela para que não beba nada." Harry disse suavemente. A sopa esfriando conforme os minutos passavam.

Louis confirmou de cabeça baixa e soltou um suspiro. Ergueu a cabeça e ajeitou sua camisa azulada. Harry gostava dela. Combinava com os olhos dele. Azuis em tons diferentes.

Louis parou à sua frente. Olhou para dentro de seus olhos e depois os desviou para o seu pescoço. Suas mãos vacilaram ao lado de seu corpo.

"Tome sua sopa. _Por favor_." Ele sussurrou, mas se foi antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa a ele. Qualquer coisa a ele.

Louis não parecia muito contente com os arranjos. Talvez ele quisesse que a Sra. Deakin ficasse em casa até se recuperar completamente. Com certeza ele queria isso. Dava para notar a maneira preocupada como ele a olhava. Como se quisesse protege-la de si mesma.

Louis já lançara esse olhar para Harry algumas vezes também.

Harry queria ficar em casa para beijar Louis novamente. Não que eles tivessem resolvido alguma coisa naqueles dias. Não. Louis ainda não falara nada sobre o assunto.

Mas não havia nem alguns dias que eles tinham se beijado e Harry já estava com saudades dos lábios de Louis. Não importava quando ele o beijaria. Quando fizesse meia-noite, ou então antes disso. Ele não se importava realmente com o horário.

Mas não podia fazer isso na frente de outras pessoas. É claro que não. A sociedade havia mudado muito rápido naqueles cem anos, mas só no que dizia respeito à eletrodomésticos e comodidades. Em questão às minorias, os passos dados, eram de tartaruga.

"Você está pronto?" Louis perguntou ao seu lado. Harry ajeitou o melhor possível a nova gravata e virou-se para Louis.

"Acho que sim." Harry deu de ombros. Louis deu alguns passos para frente, ficando à centímetros de seu corpo. Se Harry se inclinasse poderia beijá-lo. Poderia lamber seu pescoço.

"Não tenho certeza sobre seu cabelo." Ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Esticou a mão removeu uma mecha do seu cabelo do lugar e colocou para trás. Seus dedos roçaram suavemente em sua testa.

"Melhor assim." Louis estava a poucos centímetros do seu rosto. Sorrindo para ele como se a última vez que eles estavam assim, não tivesse acabado em um beijo. Harry olhou fundo em seus olhos. Tentando procurar algo novo. Algo que ele não viu antes.

"O carro já está aí fora. Já estão prontos?" A Sra. Deakin os interrompeu, entrando na sala. Louis olhou para baixo no mesmo instante e deu alguns passos para trás.

"Sim." Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

A casa dos Collins não era muito longe de onde a Sra. Deakin morava. Foram apenas duas quadras até que eles chegassem ao destino desejado. Harry ficou olhando para Louis a maior parte do tempo.

Seu rosto estava mais relaxado que nos dias anteriores, mas ainda havia a preocupação azulada nadando em seus olhos.

Harry queria saber por que ele não o beijara mais. Por que não o tocara mais. Queria saber por que ele havia se afastado daquele jeito. Por que fingia que nada havia acontecido?

Talvez tenha sido realmente apenas um sonho. Apenas um sonho para o qual Harry _realmente_ queria voltar.

Festas em geral sempre o animaram. Principalmente, por que era algo que ele dividia com Louis. Louis que jogava baralho em uma mesa no canto do salão, com alguns rapazes que naquela época irritavam Harry mais do que todas as mães e suas filhas solteiras o rondando a cada passo que ele dava.

Louis que só tinha olhos para ele.

Tão parecido com esse Louis, mas ao mesmo tempo tão, _tão_ diferente.

Talvez esse fosse o preço a pagar. Depois de cem anos Harry, finalmente, pagaria sua divida com o mundo.

Amar Louis sem que ele o amasse volta.

"Vai beber alguma coisa?" Uma mulher perguntou ao seu lado apontado para a mesa cheia de ponches e uísques à sua frente. Harry piscou algumas vezes.

"Não. Fique à vontade." Ele deu um passo para o lado e olhou para onde a Sra. Deakin estava sentada, conversando alegremente com alguma de suas amigas.

Louis havia saído do lado dela por alguns instantes, mas Harry continuava de olho.

"Eu conheço você?" A mulher perguntou, olhando fixamente para seu rosto.

"Tenho quase certeza que não." Harry disse com um sorriso educado.

A Sra. Deakin aceitou um copo de alguma coisa de um garçom. Era amarelado e havia uma rodela de limão em cima. Era suco. Harry tinha quase certeza que era suco.

"Você me parece familiar..." Ela disse, chegando um pouco mais perto. Harry olhou para ela. Seu cabelo era ruivo e havia sardas quase invisíveis em seu rosto.

"Tenho um rosto comum." Harry respondeu.

Ela abriu um sorriso e estendeu a mão.

"Eloise." Ela disse. Harry ficou parado, fitando seu rosto. "Meu nome é Eloise." Ela repetiu e chacoalhou a mão na frente dele.

"Ah... claro! Harry Styles." Ele respondeu apertando levemente a mão dela e soltando logo em seguida.

Louis havia dito que era uma coisa que as pessoas faziam agora. Aperto de mãos para todos os lados.

Harry olhou para a Sra. Deakin de novo. Ela conversava com outra amiga agora. Seu copo descansava em uma das mesas. Era suco. Parecia suco. Talvez Harry devesse dar uma olhada mais de perto. (Ou talvez um gole).

"O senhor não mora em Londres mora?" A mulher perguntou interrompendo seu caminho. "Não... Eu reconheceria se morasse."

"Está correta. Moro em Kellynch." Harry disse, abrindo um sorriso educado.

"Kellynch?" Ela perguntou em dúvida.

"Sim. Fica no interior." Harry espiou novamente para a Sra. Deakin. Ela tomava outro gole de sabe-se lá o quê.

"Interior? Acho o senhor muito novo para morar no interior. Não fica entediado?"

"Nunca." Harry procurou Louis pelo salão. Ele não havia voltado. Provavelmente, ele mesmo deveria ir até lá.

"Quantos anos o senhor tem? Se me perdoa a indelicadeza." Ela perguntou, sorrindo. Parecia sempre sorrir.

"Cento e vinte e dois." Harry respondeu, lançando mais um olhar por cima do ombro dela. Eloise riu ao seu lado e tomou um gole de seu ponche.

"O senhor é engraçado." Ela disse. A Sra. Deakin bebeu mais um gole do suco/bebida. Harry queria ir até lá e arrancar o copo de sua mão.

Eloise tocou no seu braço e Harry voltou a notar sua presença. Ela se inclinava em sua direção. Harry sabia que ela estava flertando com ele. Os sinais eram muito fáceis e claros de se encontrar.

Mas ele não estava interessado. A única pessoa que ele estava interessado era Louis. E a única coisa que importava agora era a mãe dele com um copo de ponche em sua mão.

"Já foi a um _pub_ , Sr. Styles?" Eloise perguntou, dando alguns passos em sua direção.

"Ah..." Antes que Harry tivesse a chance de descobrir uma maneira de dispensá-la educadamente, Louis apareceu ao seu lado com um sorriso.

"Srta. Collins, bom ver a senhorita por aqui." Ele disse ao seu lado. Sua mão descansava na cintura de Harry.

"Bom... sim. Meus pais são os donos da casa, Sr. Deakin." Ela disse com os dentes travados. Um sorriso bem menos malicioso que minutos antes. E bem mais forçado.

A mão quente e possessiva de Louis descansava em sua cintura.

"Sim, eu lembro. Mais pelo o que eu me recordo do ano passado a senhorita não estava aqui no Ano Novo. Por qual razão...?" Louis olhou para cima teatralmente. "Não consigo me lembrar."

"Foram... Problemas pessoais." Ela disse, fazendo uma careta.

"Claro que sim. E como vai o seu noivo?" Louis perguntou. Seu rosto estava bem mais sério do que minutos antes. Parecia que seu sorriso havia despencado em queda-livre de seus lábios.

Louis ainda estava segurando sua cintura. Harry tentava focar sua atenção na conversa, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era na mão quente de Louis em suas costas. Fazendo o mundo ficar borrado.

"Ele vai muito bem." Ela respondeu. A mão de Louis irradiava faíscas por todo o ser corpo.

A Srta. Collins olhou para Harry novamente com um sorriso bem maior que o anterior.

"Vamos marcar de ir ao _pub_ algum dia, Sr. Styles. Tenho certeza que meu _noivo_ ficará feliz em conhecê-lo."

Harry sentiu a mão de Louis descendo pela linha de sua coluna, até que parou na base de suas costas. No intermédio de seu cinto e sua camiseta. Harry se sentia derretendo. Havia o risco de ele cair a qualquer instante.

"Sim... um dia..." Harry gaguejou, não sabendo direito com o que estava concordando.

Louis suspirou e olhou para longe. Harry se sentia no meio de um tiroteio. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não sabia para onde ir. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de clareá-la.

"Que ótimo!" A Srta. Collins respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior. "Marcaremos um dia, então."

Ela foi logo em seguida, direcionando um sorriso para Harry e um olhar frio para Louis.

"O que foi isso?" Harry perguntou ainda se sentindo dopado pelo toque de Louis nas suas costas.

"Isso o quê?" Louis perguntou como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido ali. Ele parou de tocá-lo e se colocou à sua frente.

Harry quase suspirou de alívio. Não queria se afastar de Louis, mas toda a escuridão que o seu toque trazia, o desequilibrava. Era como estar se afogando em uma correnteza, mas mesmo assim conseguir respirar.

"Vocês estão se divertindo?" A Sra. Deakin os interrompeu, parando ao lado de Louis e dando um beijo gentil em seu rosto.

"O que está bebendo, minha mãe?" Louis perguntou, olhando para o copo com o líquido amarelado.

"Apenas suco. Eu prometi que não beberia hoje, não é mesmo?" Ela disse e depois piscou para Harry.

Louis olhou para ele também. Seus olhos estavam maiores e mais escuros. Harry não o entendia.

Por que fazer tudo isso e depois fingir que nada acontecia? Por que passar a semana inteira fingindo que nada aconteceu, que eles não se beijaram?

Ele se sentia esgotado. Sentia falta de Kellynch. Sentia falta do conforto e do seu Louis. Dos cadernos de Louis e da _certeza_.

"Com licença, eu vou... Vou pegar algum refresco na... Na outra mesa." Ele disse, apontando para o outro lado do salão e se afastando.

Pode ouvir Louis chamando o seu nome, mas não olhou para trás. Sentia-se sufocando. Suas mãos tremiam. Harry as fechou em punho.

Andou até o outro lado do salão e entrou em um pequeno corredor escuro. Encostou-se a parede fria e deu um longo suspiro. Fechou os olhos com força.

Talvez estivesse sobre pressão demais. Talvez todas aquelas semanas tivessem sido demais para ele. Pelo amor de Deus, ele passara cem anos sozinho! Parecia óbvio, que ser inserido em Londres novamente (a mais movimentada cidade da Inglaterra), teria suas consequências.

"Você está bem?" Louis apareceu ao seu lado. Harry limpou endireito a postura.

"Sim. Apenas... Cansado." Harry disse com um suspiro.

"Não deveríamos ter vindo." Louis murmurou. Na penumbra do corredor apenas metade do seu rosto aparecia entre as sombras.

"Está tudo bem. Eu só preciso de alguns minutos." Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Louis se encostou a parede. Bem ao seu lado. Seus braços se tocando. Harry ouviu alguém falando mais alto que os murmúrios das pessoas no salão, mas ninguém poderia alcançá-los. Não ali.

"Desculpe." Louis sussurrou para a escuridão.

"Sobre o quê?" Harry sussurrou de volta. Nenhum deles olhando um para o outro.

"Isso. O que eu acabei de fazer. Você sabe o quê." Louis balançou a cabeça.

Dava para ouvir o som do relógio na outra sala. Atrás de todas as conversas e pés se arrastando pelo salão.

"Logo vai ser meia-noite." Louis disse, não especificamente para ele. Virou-se de frente e encostou a cabeça na parede. "Quem você beijar quando chegar meia-noite?"

Harry olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"O quê?"

"É tradição." Louis deu de ombros como se não fosse nada de mais. "Todo mundo beija alguém à meia-noite."

Harry piscou.

"As pessoas se beijam uma na frente das outras?"

Louis abriu um sorriso e colocou as mãos no bolso de sua calça.

"Esqueci que deve ser um escândalo para você." Ele zombou, inclinando-se para frente e mordendo os lábios.

"Na frente de todo mundo?" Harry repetiu, desencostando-se da parede e virando de frente para Louis.

Louis balançou a cabeça.

"Os tempos mudaram..."

Harry olhou para ele. Seu cabelo estava arrumado em um topete. Ficava bonito assim, mas Harry preferia quando algumas mechas caíam em sua testa. Ele teve que se conter muito para não esticar as duas mãos e bagunçá-lo.

"Nem tanto..." Harry sussurrou triste para a escuridão.

Louis parou de morder os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Harry conseguia ver apenas parte de seu rosto. O que dificultava compreender suas expressões.

"Venha." Ele mandou, desencostando-se da parede e andando pelo corredor escuro.

Harry precisou de um minuto para se recuperar de seu estado de estupor. Foi atrás dele, acelerando os últimos passos para chegar perto de suas costas.

"Onde estamos indo?" Perguntou em um cochicho.

Louis o estava levando para dentro da casa dos Collins, tomada pela escuridão. Não parecia nem de longe uma boa ideia.

"Quero mostrar a você uma coisa."

"Mostrar o quê?" Harry perguntou impaciente.

"Apenas venha."

Harry tropeçou na escadaria e Louis segurou sua mão. Guiando-o por dentro da escuridão.

Eles chegaram ao fim do corredor, de frente a uma porta envidraçada. Louis a abriu sem dificuldade e puxou Harry consigo.

Harry olhou para cima. As estrelas haviam tomado de toda a sua visão. Pequenos pontos de luz que quase desapareciam pelas luzes de Londres. Toda a cidade de Londres iluminada bem à sua frente.

"Estamos no terraço." Harry disse. Louis confirmou. Era um terraço simples e velho. Parecia abandonado. Mofo tomava conta das paredes baixas. "Como sabia chegar aqui?"

"Minha mãe é uma grande amiga da Sra. Collins." Louis respondeu, dando de ombros. "A Sra. Collins nunca vem aqui. É um ótimo lugar para fugir da fofoca das duas."

"Imagino..." Harry sorriu para o chão. Colocou a mão nos bolsos e chutou uma pedrinha. Eles ficaram em silêncio. Harry ergueu o olhar. "Por que me trouxe aqui?"

Louis olhou para o botão dourado de sua manga e o rodou entre seu indicador e o polegar.

"Pensei que... talvez... seu beijo de Ano Novo..." Ele fez uma pausa e deu uma pequena risada nervosa. "É tradição, sabe?"

Louis ergueu os olhos para ele. Harry podia jurar que ele estava corando.

"Eu ficaria honrado." Harry disse suavemente.

Louis rolou os olhos.

"Você é um perfeito cavalheiro, não é? Não é de se admirar que a Srta. Collins estava babando por todo o chão ao seu redor."

"Ah... então esse era o motivo de tantas alfinetadas na direção dela?" Harry provocou, abrindo um sorriso.

"Ela está noiva." Louis esclareceu como se não tivesse feito nada de mais.

"Claro que foi isso..." Harry disse dando um passo na direção dele. Ele conseguia ouvir a contagem no andar de baixo.

Eles estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Harry conseguia sentir a respiração de Louis em seus lábios. Quente. Apagando qualquer rastro de lucidez de seu corpo.

"Ela ficaria muito feliz se você estivesse lá embaixo agora." Louis disse em um sussurro quase inaudível. Nem parecia notar que ainda continuava falando.

Ele ouvia as pessoas no andar de baixo. Rindo, gritando.

3, 2, 1...

"Não há mais ninguém que eu queria ficar agora." Harry sussurrou nos seus lábios.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Ele estava quente, _quente_. Suas bochechas coradas e macias. Harry se inclinou para frente e beijou levemente seus lábios.

Louis segurou seu pulso e sua camisa de botão. Ele parecia tão tonto quanto Harry se sentia. Inclinou a cabeça para a direita e pendeu para frente, alcançando seus lábios no caminho.

Harry segurou a nunca dele e praticamente derreteu contra seu corpo. Ele poderia passar a noite toda daquele jeito. Nos braços de Louis. Beijando-o. Liquefazendo-se contra ele.

Sentindo o mundo se tornar cada vez mais distante.

Eles estavam se beijando na frente de toda a Londres.

Louis estava com dois dedos dentro de sua camisa, entre os botões. Harry suspirou contra a sua boca, mas não ousou se afastar. Roçou o nariz contra sua bochecha. Louis segurou um pouco mais firme o tecido de sua camisa.

Harry sentia seu corpo todo reagindo. Não era mais ele. Era cada nervo. Cada célula. Era seu coração disparado e suas mãos tremendo.

Era _vida. Vida. Vida._

xx


	36. Chapter 36

_O mundo é sereno e nublado quando abro os olhos. Por um segundo não sei quem sou. Não sei onde estou. Minhas memórias são escuras e inexistentes._

_Não sou ninguém._

_Mas logo no outro, elas voltam com toda a força e meu coração se aperta novamente. Quase consigo ver Louis no outro travesseiro. Uma lágrima caindo de seu rosto._

_"Harry!" Alguém sacode o meu ombro e eu preciso de mais alguns segundo para me virar com um gemido cheio de cansaço._

_Gemma me olha cheia de preocupação. Seus dedos apertam os músculos do meu braço._

_"Quanto você tomou dessa vez?" Ela pergunta. Pisco algumas vezes tentando expulsar o cansaço de meus ombros._

_"O quê?" Pergunto me sentindo tonto e pesado. Gemma aperta seus olhos e seu nariz fica todo vermelho. Paraliso na cama. A única vez que vi Gemma chorar foi quando eu estava congelando em uma cama, depois que Zayn me resgatou do penhasco._

_"O que você está fazendo." Ela pergunta. Sei que não está falando desse momento._

_"Dormindo." Respondo. Deixando de existir. Virando nada. É o que eu não falo, mas ela parece saber. Gemma toca meu rosto com carinho e piedade, e depois solta um suspiro._

_"Nos amamos você também." Ela diz._

_Harry sabe e machuca._

_Não é o suficiente._   
  
  
  


Harry despejou a água quente dentro do bule de porcelana que estava em cima da mesa. O vapor subiu até o seu rosto. Quente o suficiente para não queimar o seu rosto.

Harry olhou pela janela. Louis havia saído com sua mãe de manhã bem cedo. Os dois tinham ido para uma consulta com um médico no hospital no centro de Londres. Era uma consulta mensal. Louis disse que voltaria logo, mas já passavam das três da tarde. Harry sentia sua pele pinicar de preocupação.

Não que havia alguma coisa com que se preocupar. Não. Eles voltariam logo e estaria tudo bem. Os dois poderiam, finalmente, voltar para a bolha que os isolava do mundo novamente.

Na noite depois do Ano-Novo, Harry sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir de felicidade. Como se ele pudesse morrer de ataque cardíaco há qualquer momento, com os pulos acelerados dentro de seu peito. Será que era possível? Morrer por felicidade? Talvez não. Mas talvez o perigo de seu rosto congelar por causa do sorriso que ele carregava para lá e para cá, fosse realmente um problema.

Harry colocou a porção certa de chá e leite em sua xicara e foi direto para a estante na parede direita do lado oposto da porta da frente. Era uma estante pequena, mas havia vários livros de todos os assuntos. Harry decidiu continuar com o de capa vermelha que ele estava lendo na semana anterior.

Sentou-se na poltrona mais macia e depositou sua xícara com cuidado na mesa de centro. Abriu o livro e tentou ler.

Tentou. Era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Tentando. As palavras não faziam sentido nenhum e Harry tinha que ler a mesma frase duas ou três vezes. Olhou para o relógio novamente.

Três e quinze.

Ele deveria parar de ser tão paranoico. Suspirou e colocou o livro de lado.

Ele e Louis estavam em um estágio melhor da relação deles. Não que eles tivessem feito mais do que beijos e alguns carinhos mais provocantes, mas isso parecia mais do que apenas um passo dado.

Harry havia passado tanto tempo sem tocar ninguém que não se importava nem um pouco se eles não estavam fazendo sexo ou qualquer outra coisa. Harry soltou uma risada por entre seus lábios. Provavelmente, o seu eu de cem anos atrás teria ficado inconformado com aquele pensamento. Provavelmente, o seu eu de cem anos atrás era muito estúpido.

Beijar era bom. Beijar era ótimo. E beijar Louis era melhor ainda.

Mas Harry ainda notava certa hesitação da parte de Louis. Ainda havia uma parte dele que estava fingindo que nada acontecia. Do mesmo jeito que ele acordara na manhã depois do Natal.

"Harry!" Harry deu um pulo no sofá e segurou o livro entre seus dedos antes que ele despencasse no chão.

Louis estava apoiado com um braço ao lado de sua cabeça e uma perna no braço da poltrona.

"Acho que você cochilou. Desculpe pelo susto." Ele disse. O rosto dele a poucos centímetros do seu.

"Acho que sim." Harry piscou sentindo seus olhos pesados. Olhou para o relógio que marcava três e meia. "Só por alguns minutos."

Louis sorriu para ele e Harry sorriu de volta. Ele conseguia sentir a respiração calma de Louis bem próxima à dele.

O que ele estava pensando mesmo antes de cair no sono? Alguma coisa sobre beijos e como era bom beijar Louis... Sim, era isso. Beijos e Louis. Ele podia passar o dia pensando nisso, mas era bem melhor quando ele podia senti-los.

Louis parecendo ler os seus pensamentos, sorriu malicioso com o canto dos lábios e se inclinou para frente, beijando primeiro seu rosto e depois descendo mais para baixo até chegar em seus lábios.

Harry suspirou e inclinou a cabeça. Louis estava com as bochechas vermelhas e geladas em razão do frio do lado de fora.

"Sua mãe..." Harry lembrou se afastando assustado e olhando em volta.

"Ela ficou na casa de uma amiga." Louis disse beijando seus lábios de leve e depois seu queixo. Harry levantou a cabeça para dar a ele acesso ao seu pescoço.

Louis sorriu e segurou sua nuca com seus dedos gelados como blocos de gelo. Harry estremeceu, mas não fugiu do toque. Louis mordeu de leve sua pele e depois deu um beijo no mesmo lugar.

Suspirou, derretendo lentamente. Ele se sentia escorregando na poltrona da sala. Louis aproveitou para subir em uma de suas pernas. Eles meio que deitaram no braço da poltrona. Harry sentia sua coluna toda curvada _,_ mas não era ele que iria reclamar agora.

Louis levantou a cabeça, tirando os lábios de seu pescoço e o fitou com os olhos escuros. De repente tudo se tornou mais agitado. Harry ofegou e se lançou para frente. Capturando os lábios de Louis com os dentes. Beijando-o. Trazendo para mais perto.

Louis deslizou a mão pelos botões de sua camisa. Harry sentiu a mão dele descendo, descendo. Louis sentou em seu colo. Harry deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas dele que estavam em cima das suas. Louis arrancou sua camiseta do cós da calça e resfolegou sôfrego quando Harry agarrou o pau dele com uma mão.

"Harry..." Ele murmurou trêmulo. Inclinando-se para frente e encostando a testa no seu pescoço.

A parte dele que estava satisfeita com alguns beijos, parecia ter esvanecido. Completamente esquecida. Sua pele parecia pronta para entrar em combustão quando Louis enfiou a mão em suas calças e agarrou seu pênis com os dedos.

Harry não duraria muito, ele sabia disso. Todos aqueles anos sem contato nenhum com qualquer outra pessoa... Ele sabia que não duraria, mas realmente não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

Louis desceu sua mão para rodear a cabeça de seu pênis e pronto. Harry se derramou nas suas próprias calças em um tempo recorde e vergonhosamente curto. _Que bela droga!_ Ele deveria ter pelo menos tentado se segurar.

Harry escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Louis. Quase conseguia sentir o sorriso em seu rosto.

"Isso é um pouco bom para o meu ego sabe..." Ele brincou, levantando a cabeça.

"Cale a boca." Harry retrucou. Sentia suas orelhas queimando.

"Mas faz!" Louis riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Harry bufou e segurou seu braço, empurrando-o para baixo e ficando por cima de seu corpo quente.

Desceu da poltrona e se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Louis que parou de rir no mesmo instante. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus lábios inchados. _Eu fiz isso_ , Harry pensou. Era uma bela imagem. Harry queria vê-lo assim sempre. Queria vê-lo assim para sempre.

Pressionou a mão no pau de Louis por cima de sua calça. Ele estava duro e parecia tão quente sobre a palma de sua mão. Tão gostoso. Com as duas mãos, empurrou as calças dele para baixo e segurou firme seu pênis entre seus dedos. Louis deixou escapar um ofego fraco por entre seus lábios vermelhos. Harry se abaixou e lambeu a cabeça do pau dele. Harry assistiu hipnotizado o pré-gozo escorrer por seu polegar. Louis se contorceu no sofá com um gemido sôfrego.

"Harry..." Louis chorou entre um gemido.

Harry lambeu a extensão do pau de Louis até que ele estivesse murmurando vários palavrões em alto e bom som. Harry o tomou na boca sem pensar duas vezes. Ele se sentia quente e excitado novamente. Os lamentos de Louis levaram faíscas por todo o seu corpo.

Louis esfregou a mão por entre os fios do cabelo de Harry e depois os apertou com um puxão firme. Harry gemeu extasiado e a vibração fez com que Louis investisse em sua boca. Harry segurou firme a cintura dele com as duas mãos. Não que o incomodasse, mas ele tinha um objetivo a cumprir.

Harry o lambeu mais firmemente, conforme tentava leva-o mais para dentro de sua boca. O pênis de Louis estava molhado e quente contra a sua língua. Era mais difícil do que Harry se lembrava, mas ele procurou respirar e aproveitar o máximo possível.

Louis ofegava e gemia várias palavras incompreensíveis. Harry levantou os olhos para ver seu rosto. Ele estava lindo. Vulnerável e corado. Harry o colocou mais fundo em sua garganta e um estremecimento invadiu seu corpo quando Louis prendeu a respiração e um _Oh!_ surpreso escapou de sua garganta.

"Harry, eu vou..." Harry não precisava adivinhar como a frase acabaria. Louis atingiu o orgasmo em sua boca. Seu gozo se derramou em sua garganta. Harry tossiu, um pouco surpreso com o gosto. Não que fosse ruim. Era mais por que ele havia se esquecido de como se pareceria. Louis não pareceu se importar. Ele passou os dedos por seus fios lisos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente enquanto ele lutava para respirar.

Harry se moveu até conseguir sentar entre Louis e a poltrona. Com as pernas em cima das dele, a cabeça em seu ombro. Louis se aproximou e beijou sua boca. A língua escorregando com a sua. Harry suspirou deleitado. Eles ficaram alguns minutos assim. Harry estava quase dormindo quando Louis quebrou o silêncio.

"O que pensa em fazer hoje?" Louis perguntou. Seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos de Harry lentamente.

Harry teve que controlar a vontade de fechar os olhos e dormir.

"Não sei. Nada. Provavelmente nada." Respondeu em um suspiro.

Os dedos de Louis massagearam sua nuca depois seu pescoço. O toque era tão bom. Tão tranquilizante. Enviava faíscas por todo o seu corpo adormecido.

"Você parece com sono." Louis riu, acariciando sua bochecha com a ponta do polegar. Depois suas sobrancelhas. Harry piscou.

"Gosto quando você faz isso." Disse, distante. Inclinando-se sobre a palma da mão dele e fechando os olhos.

Louis se inclinou. Deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e outro no canto deles. E outro em sua bochecha esquerda. E outro em suas pálpebras fechadas.

Tanto tempo sem ser tocado faziam com que Harry ficasse três vezes mais carente que o normal. Entretanto, Louis não parecia se importar. Ele estava todo sorridente e beijava cada canto de seu rosto.

É... Ele realmente não parecia se importar.

"Parece ópio..." Harry murmurou em sua nébula de orgasmo.

"O quê?" Louis perguntou confuso. Seus dedos caíram para o sofá. Harry quase resmungou triste.

"Seus dedos... Na minha pele." Ele se explicou. "Parece que eu tomei duas colheres de ópio."

Louis franziu o cenho e se apoiou em um dos seus braços. Levantando os ombros um pouco mais para cima. Olhando-o com atenção.

"Já tomou ópio?"

"Eu costumava a tomar à muito tempo atrás." Harry deu de ombros.

"Por que você tomava?"

"Para dormir." _Para fugir. Para esquecer que estava vivo._

Louis franziu ainda mais o cenho. Harry conseguia sentir cada onda de preocupação emanando do corpo dele. Era como ser atingido por raios.

Não era a sua intenção, entretanto. Fazia muito tempo que aquilo havia acontecido. Harry mal se lembrava.

"Mas você ainda não dorme." Louis afirmou desconfiado.

Harry deu de ombros de novo. Ele fazia muito isso quando queria fugir de alguma conversa. Louis parecia saber. O que queria dizer que ele deveria parar de fazer aquilo.

"Não, mas eu decidi parar de tomar do mesmo jeito."

"Por quê?"

"Por que faz mal...?" Harry disse se encolhendo um pouco. Ele tinha certeza que a frase saiu em forma de pergunta.

"Harry, faz mal você passar três dias sem comer, mas mesmo assim você continuou nessa autodestruição por, sabe-se lá, quantos anos." Louis retrucou. "Diga-me a verdade."

Harry olhou para o lado. Fugindo dos olhos gelados de Louis.

"Parei porque mexia com a minha memória." Harry disse em um suspiro.

Ele começou a tomar logo depois que a família Tomlinson se mudou para a América.

Era ótimo tomar ópio no começo. Harry se lembrava exatamente da sensação. Era alívio e sono em forma daquele líquido leitoso. Harry sentia-se precisando de uma colher a mais. De um pouco mais de sono. De um pouco mais de redenção.

A dependência vinha em forma de tranquilidade. Sugando o que restava dele. Pedaço por pedaço.

Mas mexia com sua memória. Fazia-o esquecer de coisas. De momentos. De Louis.

Harry parou quando finalmente percebeu que estava deixando pedaços de Louis para trás. Isso ele não deixaria. Suportaria qualquer dor que tivesse que suportar. Louis não seria esquecido. Nunca seria transformado e uma memória nublada.

Fora mais difícil que ele imaginara. Horan teve que esconder o ópio enquanto Harry implorava para tomar _apenas mais um gole_. Remexia nas gavetas. Destruía móveis antigos.

Gemma saiu de Kellynch naquele verão. Foi morar em Londres com o novo marido. Havia preocupação e alívio marcados em sua expressão enquanto ela fazia as malas. Harry nunca poderia se perdoar pelo o que fez com ela.

Louis deu um suspiro curto. Suas mãos seguraram firme a cintura de Harry que não conseguia fitar seus olhar azuis. Não agora. Louis pousou a mão em seu rosto e acariciou seu lábio inferior com o polegar. Harry deixou escapar uma arfada de ar que ele não sabia que estava segurando.

"Como ele era?" Louis perguntou suavemente. Harry o olhou com suspeita.

"Ele quem?"

Louis virou os olhos.

"Eu não sou idiota, Harry." Ele retrucou, tomando uma distância de seu corpo. Harry teve que conter o impulso de puxá-lo para mais perto.

"Quem você amava." Ele completou amargo.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca, mas nenhuma palavra parecia capaz de sair por ela. Louis sabia? Sabia sobre o seu Louis? Que eles eram iguais? Que eram iguais, mas diferentes? Aquilo parecia impossível. Parecia muito fora da realidade. Afinal, _como seria possível_?

E por que diabos ele não estava surtando com aquela informação? Harry tinha cem por cento de certeza que no lugar dele, surtaria.

Harry o olhou, procurando alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Os olhos de Louis não diziam nada. Eram apenas azuis e gelados.

Harry se apoiou em seus cotovelos. Levantando-se um pouco do sofá macio.

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntou, tentando manter um ar confuso. Não foi difícil. Realmente se sentia assim.

"Você é mais fácil de ler do que pensa que é, Harry." Louis respondeu. Apoiando a cabeça no sofá. Mechas de seu cabelo castanho caíram nos seus olhos. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado. Seu coração parecia se esquentar dentro dele.

"Não seu do que você está falando." Harry disse com cuidado. Era mais inteligente saber até onde Louis sabia (ou mais provavelmente deduzia) para começar a falar.

"Sei que você amou alguém há muito tempo atrás e que ele..." Louis engoliu em seco e olhou para o tecido do sofá debaixo dele. "Niall disse que seu coração está partido. Que você o amava."

 _Quem você ainda ama._ As palavras que ficaram no espaço entre eles. Soltas pela sala. Louis não precisava dizê-las para que os dois as encontrassem.

Niall... Harry deveria ter desconfiado. Ele deveria esganá-lo.

"Ele não me disse muito mais que isso. Eu que deduzi o resto." Louis esclareceu, vendo a expressão no rosto de Harry.

Louis não sabia quem era a pessoa. Não sabia que quem Harry amara um dia tinha as mesmas expressões que ele mesmo quando se olhava no espelho. O mesmo rosto. As mesmas marcas. Harry não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado por ele não saber. Porque um dia ele teria que contar. Um dia, teria que dizer. E não queria nem imaginar a reação dele.

"Era por causa dele que você parou de tomar o ópio?" Louis perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry.

"Sim."

Era a resposta curta.

Sim, era por causa de Louis que Harry havia parado, mas também era por causa de Louis que ele havia começado.

Não, não dele. Mas pela falta de Louis. Por sua ausência.

"Como sabe que é _ele_?" Harry perguntou. Um pouco surpreso por Louis estar falando disso tão naturalmente.

"Eu não tinha certeza, mas..." Louis deu de ombros.

"Acabei de confirmar." Harry completou.

"Sim." Louis respondeu com um sorriso afetuoso que logo em seguida morreu em seus lábios. "Como ele era?" Louis perguntou de novo. Havia curiosidade sincera em seu tom de voz e talvez um pouco de cansaço também.

"Ele era..." _Ele era tudo_. "Eu não sei." Harry engoliu e desviou o olhar. _Ele era o ar que eu respirava._ "Nós não ficamos muito tempo juntos." _Não o suficiente_.

Quando Harry coragem de olhar para ele de novo, Louis já não olhava mais em seus olhos. Ele fitava a outra parede. Seus lábios estavam pressionados em uma linha reta. Havia tristeza em suas expressões e algo parecido com... parecido com ciúmes.

Harry não tinha a intenção de magoá-lo. Não queria que ele pensasse... _O quê?_ Harry realmente amava Louis. O seu Louis. Não achava que um dia podia superar esse sentimento.

_O que Louis faria quando descobrisse? Quando descobrisse sobre tudo?_

Louis olhou em seus olhos. Olhos azuis, cheios de tristeza. Harry queria se inclinar e sussurrar em seu ouvido. Beijá-lo até que ele se esquecesse dessa conversa. Não era justo, mas Louis jamais entenderia.

"Ele teve muita sorte." Louis disse e depois se inclinou para frente. Harry abriu a boca para responder. Para tirar a tristeza dos olhos azuis que o angustiava tanto, mas Louis já estava de pé com um sorriso meio vacilante em seu rosto.

"Vamos." Harry piscou várias vezes. "Eu planejei uma tarde para a gen— Para você. Conhecer Londres e toda aquela baboseira."

"Eu já conheço Londres." Harry respondeu, um pouco tonto pela mudança brusca de assunto.

"Você conheço a Londres de cem anos atrás. A minha Londres você não conhece." Ele disse com um sorriso conspirador.

Harry suspirou e se levantou. Era uma batalha que ele não venceria, de qualquer jeito.

"Vou pegar meu casaco." Ele disse, se inclinando para frente e dando um beijo suave no rosto de Louis.  
  
  
  


Louis parecia querer mostrar cada pedaço de Londres para ele. Ou cada pedaço que importava. Que significava alguma coisa. Era como entrar em um mundo totalmente diferente. Uma nova realidade. Harry poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

"Eu vinha aqui quando queria ficar sozinho." Ele disse, olhando para os lados, um pouco envergonhado.

Eles estavam em uma cafeteria escondida em uma rua bastante deserta de Londres. Louis sorria o tempo todo e apertava as duas mãos juntas com alguma força. Cheio de nervosismo. Como se mostrar aqueles lugares fosse um segredo.

Eles estavam dividindo um segredo.

"O que você fazia aqui?" Harry perguntou. Louis deu de ombros. Suas bochechas adquirindo uma cor mais rosada, de repente.

"Eu gosto de escrever." Harry ergueu os olhos para ele e se inclinou um pouco mais para frente.

"Escrever?" Harry perguntou com cuidado. Louis apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Sim." Ele deu de ombros. "Nada muito sério."

"Aqui está." A servente deixou as tortas na frente deles e depois as xícaras cheias de chá e leite. "Querem mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado Maria." Louis sorriu gentilmente para ela.

"Fico feliz que tenha voltado para Londres." Ela disse, erguendo seu enorme avental para enxugar suas mãos.

"Só estou de passagem."

Louis disse a Harry que Maria era uma amiga antiga. Ela tinha dois filhos e uma casa pequena em cima da loja. Louis disse que vinha aqui todas as segundas e quartas. Como uma rotina só dele. _Tanto tempo indo ao mesmo lugar pode criar laços inimagináveis_ , ele disse para Harry.

Harry supunha que era assim mesmo que as coisas aconteciam. Bom, pelo menos era o que havia acontecido entre eles.

"Então fico feliz por você ter se lembrado de seus velhos amigos." Ela disse.

Louis sorriu largo e brilhante para ela.

"Nunca me esqueceria de você, Maria." Ele disse, pegando a mão dela entre as suas em um gesto de carinho.

Ela se virou para Harry. Seus dedos correndo rápido pelo avental. Alisando-o com as palmas de sua mão.

"Não deixe ele se afastar demais." Ela pediu com um misto de cuidado materno e seriedade sincera. Harry sorriu.

"Jamais poderia." Encarou os olhos azuis. As palavras jorrando mais significado que o normal.

"Muito bem, então. Avisem-me quando estiverem indo. Quero dar mais um abraço e me despedir propriamente." Ela pediu e depois saiu em direção a outra mesa ao lado deles.

Harry fitou o rosto de Louis. Ele parecia feliz, com os olhos brilhando.

"Às vezes eu vinha aqui mais vezes durante a semana. Às vezes eu passava quase o dia inteiro aqui. Apenas observando Maria atendendo os seus clientes e limpando as mesas e sorrindo para mim e eu desejava... eu desejava..." Louis parou e balançou a cabeça. "É horrível..."

"Você a vê como sua mãe." Harry completou suavemente.

Louis negou com um gesto com a cabeça e esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos.

"Eu queria que ela fosse a minha mãe. Eu queria morar com ela em cima da loja e esquecer de quantos copos de uísque se pode tomar sem que se neutralize os efeitos dos remédios." Louis apertava os braços em um abraço firme. "É horrível, não é?" Louis levantou o rosto. Seus olhos se apertando no canto.

Harry sabia o quanto Louis sofria pelo estado de sua mãe, mas Harry também sabia que ele jamais a deixaria. Jamais lhe faria mais mal do que o mundo já fez. Louis a tomaria nos braços mesmo que isso significasse partir seu próprio coração em um milhão de pedaços. Um milhão de vezes.

"Não é pecado desejar por uma vida mais... branda." Harry disse sem acusação. Afinal, quem era ele para acusar alguém?

Louis balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. Seus dedos entre as mechas de seu cabelo castanho. Puxando-os para todos os lados.

"Não vamos falar sobre isso."

"Não me incomodo de falar sobre isso."

"Mas não aqui. Não hoje." Louis disse se recompondo naturalmente. "Hoje vamos falar sobre assuntos fáceis. Vamos falar sobre..." Louis parecer pensar um pouco e logo depois abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Vamos falar sobre: _quais eram as roupas íntimas de 1815_."

Harry soltou uma gargalhada involuntária.

"Desde quando isso é um assunto fácil? E como você sabe que eram diferentes?"

"Você pareceu extremante assustado com as suas cuecas novas."

"Eu não estava assustado!" Harry se defendeu cheio de indignação.

" _Extremante_ assustado." Louis repetiu, dando ênfase em cada palavra.

"Eu estava escandalizado." Harry corrigiu. Foi de vez de Louis rir.

"Moralmente escandalizado." Louis zombou, comendo um pedaço de sua torta de chocolate.

"Sim!" Harry concordou. "Já viu o tamanho daquelas coisas?"

Isso fez Louis rir mais ainda. Ele colocou a mão na boca, tentado se conter. Harry rolou os olhos. Ele deveria estar bastante feliz com sua falta de conhecimento sobre roupas íntimas.

"Enfim..." Harry adicionou quando Louis se acalmou e voltou para sua torta, dando outra grande garfada. "Não pensei que você estivesse prestando atenção nas minhas reclamações sobre roupas íntimas. Você parecia bastante concentrado em medi-las para informações futuras."

Como isso Louis adquiriu um tom bastante avermelhado no seu pescoço que logo passou para suas bochechas.

_Touché._

Suas cuecas estarem mais confortáveis depois da nova compra de Louis não parecia ser apenas porque de uma hora para outra, Harry havia se acostumado com aquela peça de roupa indesejada.

"E então quais eram?" Louis perguntou, olhando para sua torta com uma curiosidade exagerada.

"Quais eram o quê?"

"As roupas íntimas do século XIX?" Ele disse como se eles estivessem falando disso o tempo todo naquela conversa.

Harry revirou os olhos. Iria deixar que Louis saísse ileso dessa vez. Apenas dessa vez.

"Calções." Harry respondeu sem animação.

Louis fez uma careta.

"E como segurava... você sabe..." Harry olhou para ele.

"Não pode estar falando sério."

"Eu estou!" Louis pareceu confuso com sua indignação.

"Minha nossa..." Harry disse cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos. Louis riu do outro lado da mesa.

"Calções..." Louis repetiu, pensativo. "Apenas fico imaginando..."

"Não. Não diga." Harry o cortou, balançando as mãos no ar. Sentia seu rosto esquentando de uma maneira bastante incômoda.

Harry fitou os olhos azuis. Louis comeu mais um pedaço de torta com um sorriso indulgente. Harry queria chacoalhá-lo. Ele parecia estar se divertindo bastante com o seu desconforto.

"Coma logo sua torta. Ainda temos mais alguns lugares para ir." Ele anunciou, indicando o prato em frente a Harry com um movimento de seu garfo.

"E para onde vamos?" Harry perguntou, curioso. Louis ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e sorriu.

"Vou mostrar a você." Ele disse, enquanto bebia mais um gole de seu chá.  
  
  
  


Eles foram até um parque pequeno no centro de Londres. Havia parado de nevar, mas a neve branca ainda estava acumulada por todo o chão entre as árvores. Louis parecia querer mostrar tudo para Harry. Cada detalhe. Ele apontava para algum lugar e contava alguma história de sua infância. Incitando Harry a contar partes de sua vida também.

Eles atravessaram uma clareira pequena. Harry olhava atentamente para o chão. Cuidando com alguns galhos e raízes no caminho. Louis parou de repente. Harry olhou para cima e viu o lago a pouca distância deles. Coberto de neve e gelo, mas não o suficiente para que fosse completo e liso. Não era de se estranhar. Ainda estavam no começo do inverno, mais algumas semanas e o lago estaria com uma camada congelada impossível de se penetrar.

Lembrava se perfeitamente de quando ele e Louis competiam sobre quem ficava mais tempo em cima da gelo fino. Uma brincadeira tremendamente perigosa, mas para a sorte dos dois, o lago nunca nem rachou.

"Eu adorava patinar no gelo também." Ele mordeu os lábios. Sorrindo para a água congelada como se ela um grande desafio.

"Não me parece muito..." _Prudente? Seguro?_ Harry pensou um pouco. Não queria que suas palavras soassem como um desafio para os ouvidos de Louis. "O gelo parece fino demais."

Louis suspirou com resigno.

"Você deve ter razão."

"Antes eu iria torcer para que esse lago estivesse congelado em alguns dias, mas agora acho que dispenso todo o frio que virá como consequência." Harry disse se encolhendo só de imaginar a baixa temperatura que seria necessária para que o lago congelasse completamente.

Louis suspirou profundamente. Harry olhou para o lago novamente. Havia neve na superfície. Neve branca e delicada.

Louis deu alguns passou para frente obstinado. Harry pulou assustado e segurou o seu braço. Impedindo que ele fosse para qualquer lugar menos seguro que o chão firme sobre os pés deles.

Louis estancou em seu lugar e olhou surpreso para cima.

"Não vou entrar no lado, Harry." Ele disse, virando seus olhos azuis. _Azuis que se mesclavam com toda aquela neve._

"O que está pensando em fazer então?" Harry perguntou, mas não largou do braço dele. Só por segurança. Só por precaução.

_A Sra. Styles me deixou praticar no seu lago. Eu gosto muito de patinar_

"Vou ver se o gelo está fino mesmo." Ele retrucou como se fosse óbvio.

"E como vai fazer isso? Pisar no gelo e cair dentro do lago?"

"Harry, está tudo bem." Louis tentou, colocando a outra mão em cima da sua. Harry queria que as duas não estivessem cobertas pelas luvas.

Harry soltou seu aperto sobre o braço de Louis, lentamente. Uma parte dele queria abraça-lo e correr para qualquer lugar seguro. A outra parte sabia que deveria ser razoável. Que Louis podia cuidar de si mesmo.

Harry suspirou profundamente.

Louis sorriu suavemente para ele. Voltou-se para o lago novamente. Deu mais alguns passos e depois parou. Esticou a perna e pressionou o gelo com a ponta do pé. Harry teve que usar toda a sua força de vontade para não puxá-lo pela blusa.

Assistiu apreensivo a ponta do pé de Louis encostar no gelo e depois ele inteiro. Louis virou-se e sorriu. Seu cabelo caia em seus olhos novamente. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e rachados. As bochechas coradas. Seus olhos azuis, azuis, azuis. Claros como água.

Louis lhe lançou um olhar malicioso. Harry estava pronto para se lançar para frente e segurá-lo à força, mas Louis no mesmo instante deu dois passos para trás. Harry pode sentir seus pulmões esvaziarem cheios de alívio.

"Não sou idiota, Harry."

Harry virou os olhos.

"Eu sei que não."

"Não parecia muito convencido quando eu estava na beira do lago."

"Você estava na beira de um lago malmente congelado!" Harry disse em justificativa.

"Mesmo assim." Ele retrucou repreensivo, mas parecia achar mais graça que qualquer outra coisa.

Louis segurou seu braço conforme eles andavam pelo mesmo caminho que vieram. Era um aperto firme, mas que parecia esquentar todo o seu corpo.

Harry queria mais do que um toque discreto. Harry queria poder beijá-lo bem ali no meio das árvores e pessoas que caminhavam depressa, voltando para suas casas. Harry queria sentir seus lábios no vento frio de Londres. Naquele parque pequeno cheio de memórias de Louis.

Seus segundos de distração tiveram um preço. Harry se desequilibrou em um dos galhos no chão e caiu para frente. Apenas não atingiu o chão por que Louis segurou seu braço com forço e o puxou para cima rapidamente.

Harry ofegou surpreso e segurou nos ombros dele. Seus olhos azuis estavam à centímetros de distância dos de Harry.

"Peguei você." Louis disse, soltando o ar em uma arfada restrita. Harry apenas não caiu no chão por que o aperto em sua cintura o equilibrava para permanecer em pé. Harry piscou diversas vezes. O mundo todo parecia embaçado e surreal. Louis sorriu para ele suavemente.

_Segure o meu braço com força e ache o equilíbrio que precisa._

Harry se soltou de Louis e deu alguns passou para trás.

A semelhança ali era tão forte. Tão forte que Harry mal conseguia enxergar as diferenças. Tão forte que tudo parecia gritar e chacoalhar. _Louis. Louis. Louis._

_Seu Louis._

O Louis que ele amou e sempre amaria.

Harry não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Não podia escapar.

"Harry, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, parecia preocupado demais. Harry precisava de ar. Ou de qualquer coisa que fizesse seu coração bater um pouco mais devagar.

Harry se apoiou em um tronco e tentou controlar sua respiração. _Um. Dois. Três._ Fechou os olhos com força. Talvez se ele não pensasse. Sentiu a mão firme de Louis em sua cintura e em volta dos músculos de seu braço.

_Você não sabe patinar, não é mesmo?_

Harry abriu os olhos e encontrou os mesmos olhos azuis que ele conhecia tão bem. Segurou firmemente o braço dele. Por que ele não podia deixá-lo ir. Por que ele não podia. Por que não queria.

"Harry..." Louis chamou, parecendo assustado com seu estado.

Harry escorregou e sentou na neve gelada, inclinando a cabeça para trás e respirando profundamente. Louis estava de joelhos a sua frente. Sua boca vermelha pelo frio.

_Você estará para sempre em meu coração._

"Preciso de apenas um minuto." Harry conseguiu articular em meio à nuvem embaçada.

Tentou se concentrar em apenas respirar. Inspirar e expirar.

Inspirar.

Expirar.

Harry abriu os olhos. Precisava agora prestar atenção onde estava. Árvores. Lago congelado. Parque. Louis.

_Seu Louis._

Harry balançou a cabeça e segurou mais firme no braço de Louis. Procurando apoio. Procurando equilíbrio.

"Harry..." Louis chamou mais uma vez, mas sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

"Estou bem." Ele expirou para fora. Louis sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não largou do aperto em seu braço. Harry quase se sentia aliviado por aquele pequeno gesto.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos ali. Em silêncio. Harry não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Louis. Ainda estava com medo de ver o seu Louis ali dentro. De que seus movimentos traíssem a mente de Harry.

O silencio era tenso. Nada igual ao que eles compartilharam em Kellynch, lendo livros que Harry já havia decorado. Mas talvez assim fosse melhor. Não sabia o que dizer a Louis sobre seu descontrole momentâneo. Não tinha ideia de como dizer aquilo. Mas talvez... Talvez não precisasse.

"Você estava pensando nele, não estava?" Louis perguntou havia um misto de tristeza e cuidado em sua voz. Harry fechou os olhos.

"Como ele... Como aconteceu?" Ele perguntou. Harry fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

Ele não podia falar sobre aquilo com ninguém. Ele não _conseguia_ falar sobre aquilo. Parecia tudo muito recente. Parecia tudo muito doloroso. Lágrimas (que ele pensou que já haviam se esgotado) caíram de seus olhos.

"Ele..." Harry engasgou e balançou a cabeça novamente. Louis segurou sua mão e apertou a sua firmemente.

"Tudo bem." Louis o conformou, segurando firme sua mão.

"Não posso dizer de nenhuma maneira poética o quanto senti a falta dele. Tudo foi só... imensamente doloroso." Harry disse, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis.

Era Louis.

Apenas Louis.

Ele concordou com um gesto com sua cabeça. Harry viu o pomo-de-adão dele subir e descer, quase hipnotizado. Louis olhou para longe.

"Você ainda o ama." Ele disse simplesmente.

Harry não podia negar. Não podia mentir.

Ele não sabia o que fazer com isso. Com o amor que ele sente por Louis. Nunca soube. Ele deveria ignorar? Deveria reprimir?

"Vamos voltar para casa." Louis disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Harry não gostou nem um pouco da expressão de seu rosto. Um frio desconfortável congelou em sua barriga.

Eles levantaram-se do chão cheio de neve e caminharam mais três quadras até a casa de Louis.   
  
  
  


Harry acendeu a lareira quando chegou. Eles estavam em silêncio. O mesmo silêncio que havia permanecido no parque. A Sra. Deakin ainda não havia chegado, mas Louis não parecia preocupado. Ele parecia distraído demais. A alegria que parecia que nunca iria desaparecer de seu rosto, agora parecia que nunca iria voltar.

Harry queria envolver Louis nos braços e beijá-lo como eles tinham feito naqueles dias. Queria esquecer-se do mundo novamente. Mas não ousou tocá-lo. Ainda se sentia frágil demais com os acontecimentos anteriores. Louis parecia frágil demais. Seus olhos azuis pareciam que iam se quebrar à qualquer momento sobre o tapete da sala.

Louis foi até a cozinha fazer chá para os dois. Harry sentou no sofá e encarou as chamas dançando na lareira, atentamente. Ouvindo o som dos armários se fechando, das louças batendo uma contra as outras, conforme Louis se movimentava na cozinha.

Louis trouxe uma xícara de chá para ele. Fraco e com bastante leite. Ele sentou no outro sofá.

Perto, mas não perto o bastante.

Dois longos minutos se passaram até que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Não posso fazer isso." Louis disse por cima da xicara.

Harry sentiu o seu coração se apertar em um nó dolorido dentro dele. _Não. Não. Não._

"Fazer o quê?" Ele conseguiu articular depois de alguns minutos. Louis finalmente sustentou seus olhos. Determinados e triste.

"Não posso voltar para Kellynch..." Ele argumentou em um suspiro resolvido.

"Não diga isso." Harry balançou a cabeça e colocou seu chá em cima da mesa.

"Minha mãe precisa de mim aqui." Ele continuou como se Harry não tivesse o interrompido.

"Não, por favor, não." Harry suplicou.

Ele não poderia viver aquele momento novamente. Não poderia fazer isso de novo. Faria o que fosse preciso.

"Podemos levá-la até Kellynch. Podemos morar lá." Harry argumentou em desespero.

"Ela nunca concordaria." Era verdade. Harry sabia que sim A Sra. Deakin nunca deixaria a cidade.

Mas não era apenas isso que havia feito os pensamentos de Louis. Não era a sua mãe doente. Ele já havia a deixado sozinha uma vez e a Sra. Deakin parecia melhor agora. Não completamente, mas do mesmo jeito... Não era isso que havia feito Louis tomar aquela decisão.

"Foi o que eu disse hoje? Foi o que aconteceu no parque?" Harry perguntou, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro dele.

"Harry..."

"Se você vai me deixar quero que pelo menos saber a verdade." Harry argumentou irritado. Louis não o deixaria. Não agora. Não de novo.

Louis balançou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Ele fechou os olhos e depois o abriu novamente. Olhos azuis o encararam com intensidade.

"Eu vou morrer."

Harry segurou o estofado com força. Tentou controlar a sensação de pânico eu crescia em sua mente.

"Você está doente?" Ele perguntou tentando controlar o tom de desespero em sua voz.

"Não." Louis balançou a cabeça. "Mas ainda assim... Eu vou envelhecer, Harry. Eu vou morrer."

"Na maioria das situações esperamos isso mesmo." _Salvo a minha_ , Harry pensou, mas se conteve.

Louis deu um suspiro cansado e fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Quando os abriu sua expressão era cheia de tristeza e determinação. Harry queria arrancar aqueles pensamentos dele. Queria abraçá-lo e apertá-lo contra seu peito. Próximo de seu coração.

"Pode ser daqui a vinte anos. Pode ser semana que vem."

"Você não vai morrer." Harry argumentou desesperado.

"Você é imortal, Harry. Eu não sou." Louis o olhou. Seus olhos azuis refletindo as chamas da lareira acesa. "É melhor desse jeito."

"Melhor para quem?" Harry perguntou entredentes.

"Harry..." Louis suspirou lentamente. Encostou a cabeça no encostou do sofá e fixou seus olhos azuis escurecidos em seu rosto. "Eu não quero ferir você." Louis sussurrou com tristeza. Harry olhou para ele. Seu chá esfriava em cima da mesa, mas a fumaça de vapor ainda saia da xícara.

"Já está fazendo isso." Harry apertou os dentes.

"É diferente."

"Diferente do quê?" Ele perguntou indignado. Em seu peito mergulhava um misto de pânico e desespero que Harry achava que já havia superado anos antes.

Louis balançou a cabeça e apertou os olhos.

"Não me deixe." Harry implorou em um sussurro. Louis fugiu de seu olhar rapidamente, fitando o outro canto da sala.

Harry não conseguia ler suas expressões. Não quando o seu próprio coração doía tanto. Tudo o que ele podia pensar era em envolver a cintura de Louis em um abraço e arrastá-lo até Kellynch. Fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Obrigá-lo a mudar de ideia.

"Não posso..." Louis engoliu em seco e olhou para o papel de parede azul da sala. "Não _quero_ apenas metade."

Harry prendeu a respiração. _Metade de quê?_ Ele quase perguntou, mas não precisava.

_Você ainda o ama._

Harry fechou os olhos com força.

"Eu posso..." Ele começou, mas engoliu em seco. _Eu posso esquecê-lo. Eu posso amar você completamente._ A mentira ficou entalada em sua garganta.

Louis o fitou cheio de piedade, tristeza e coração quebrado.

"Não." Louis o interrompeu, mas sua voz era suave. "Você não pode."   
  


xx  
  



	37. Chapter 37

_Passo os dedos na madeira da lareira e os observo. Os dois estão sujos de poeira acumulada. Penso que talvez devesse chamar alguém para limpar a mansão, mas depois de tanto tempo parece inútil._

_Olho para o teto e para a tinta descascando nas paredes. Kellynch parece perder a força a cada dia que passa. A cada ano a mansão parece se dobrar sobre mim. Sugar a pouca vida que tenho, mas também me mantém seguro. Me mantém quente à noite. Protegido do frio._

_"Também acho que a mansão precisa de uma limpeza." Niall diz do outro lado da sala. Ele confere alguns papéis com cuidado. Não faço ideia sobre o que eles tratam._

_"Kellycnh está bem assim." Digo me sentindo grogue pelo último copo de bebida que tomei._

_"Não sei como ela não se parti sobre sua cabeça ainda." Ele diz._

_Olhou para o teto mais uma vez e para as paredes cobertas de rachaduras por todo o lado. É a visão mais melancólica que uma casa pode ter._

_Nem eu, penso comigo e volto a me sentar na poltrona._

As escadas de Kellynch pareciam irreais. Harry duvidava se esticasse a mão conseguiria alcançá-las. Duvidava que seus dedos se encontrassem com a pedra fria. Tudo parecia nublado e confuso demais. Não era para ele estar ali. Não era para estar sozinho. Desde que havia saído da casa da Sra. Deakin o mundo parecia que havia parado.

Louis não trocou muitas palavras com Harry depois da conversa que tiveram, mesmo que ele tentasse iniciar uma nova conversa. Mesmo que tentasse convencê-lo a mudar de ideia. Louis já havia tomado sua decisão.

Harry não sabia o que falar. O que ele deveria dizer? Ele faria qualquer coisa, só não podia deixar Louis para trás. Não podia deixá-lo.

Mas foi o que ele fez. Guardou as poucas coisas que havia trazido. Arrumou sua mala. Abraçou a Sra. Deakin em um abraço apertado e um sorriso que não combinava em nada com o seu humor e olhou pela última vez para Louis.

Seus olhos estavam inchados e um pouco vermelhos. Ele estava com os braços cruzados e não conseguia sustentar seu olhar. Harry teve vontade de beijá-lo.

 _Uma última vez_ , ele diria.

Mas não queria um último beijo. Seria como fechar a porta, ou terminar de ler as últimas palavras de um livro amado. Não queria que aquilo que ele tivesse um fim. Harry não conseguiria dizer adeus.

"Se lembrará de mim?" Perguntou em vez disso. Louis ergueu seus olhos. Surpresos, molhados e vermelhos.

Sua boca se abriu e se fechou. Seus olhos azuis percorreram seu rosto e encaram seus olhos quase em dúvida. Quando Harry estava começando a pensar que ele não diria nada, as palavras saíram de sua boca quase como se ele não as tivesse controlando. Como se fosse a única possibilidade de resposta.

"Como poderei esquecer?" Louis sussurrou por entre seus lábios rachados.

Harry se apoiou na sacada e respirou profundamente. Harry estava aqui. Olhando para a escada que um dia fora branca, mas agora era mais cinza, cheia de musgos e folhas. Não queria entrar e ter que lidar com mais uma enxurrada de lembranças de Louis. Dos dois. Se misturando naquela casa. Se misturando na sua vida.

Harry não conseguia pensar porque tudo que ele sentia eram confusão e desespero. E se... Sua mente ficou branca. Não. Ele não se permitiria pensar na possibilidade.

Era demais para Harry. Tudo aquilo era demais para ele.

"O senhor está bem?" O motorista perguntou, apoiando a mão nas suas costas. Harry respirou mais uma vez com dificuldade. Parecia que ele estava sufocando.

"Sim." Ele respondeu, tentando ajeitar sua postura. Suas costas estavam doendo, mas provavelmente era pela viagem longa, ou pelo estresse. Ele nem sabia mais. "Pode me levar até a cidade? Preciso conversar com alguém."

"Claro!" Ele respondeu de imediato.

Sua pequena bagagem foi deixada no corredor. Depois ele voltaria e arrumaria suas coisas. Agora só precisa se afastar.

O motorista o levou até a cidade. Em poucos minutos eles pararam em frente à casa de Niall. Harry nem precisou dizer nada a ele. Parecia que todo mundo conhecia o pequeno círculo de amigos que Harry tinha.

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu antes de sair do carro.

Niall atendeu a porta e seu sorriso caiu quando viu a expressão no rosto de Harry. Talvez ele estivesse pior do que pensava.

"O que aconteceu?" O loiro perguntou preocupado. Abrindo a porta e deixando que Harry passasse por ele.

"Preciso conversar com você. Com alguém." Passou a mão por entre seu cabelo curto. Estava um pouco maior agora, depois de todo aquele tempo. Já estava começando a se enrolar levemente nas pontas. Louis havia passado os dedos em seus cachos na noite de Ano-Novo. Havia enrolado uma mecha em seu dedo.

"Onde está Louis?"

"Ele ficou..." Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para longe. Sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos. "Ele ficou em Londres."

Harry olhou para baixo. Não conseguia encarar os olhos de Niall. As outras perguntas que estariam ali. Piscou algumas vezes. O tapete da casa de Niall era bem diferente de Kellynch. De segunda mão, mas limpo e sem poeira.

"Venha." Niall simplesmente disse, chamando-o e abrindo a porta que dava para a pequena sala de estar.

Harry o seguiu em silêncio e sentou em uma das poltronas que ele havia sentado com Louis na festa de Natal. Seus olhos azuis brilhando o tempo todo para ele.

"Quer alguma coisa para beber? Comer?" Niall perguntou já virando dois copos em cima da pequena mesa no centro da sala.

"Só uma água." Harry respondeu. O loiro ergueu os olhos azuis para ele, mas não disse nada. Apenas serviu o copo d'água em silêncio e depois sentou na sua poltrona, jogando as costas no apoio e bebendo um gole de alguma bebida que ele havia posto em seu próprio copo.

Harry olhou para a janela. Não sabia como começar aquela conversa. Não queria começar aquela conversa. Não queria contemplar a ruína ao seu redor. Harry soltou um suspiro machucado por entre seus lábios.

Foi Niall que quebrou o silêncio.

"Então..." Ele disse depois de mais um gole de sua bebida. "Como está a Sra. Deakin?"

"Bem." Harry respondeu. Aliviado pelo assunto mais fácil. "Ela está tomando alguns remédios que um médico receitou. Está bem melhor."

A Sra. Deakin havia perdido a palidez mortificante que tomava conta de sua pele dois dias depois que eles chegaram a Londres. Ela parecia realmente melhor, apesar de ainda estar claramente adoecida.

"Ela é forte apesar de tudo." Niall contemplou. Harry confirmou com um gesto com a sua cabeça e um sorriso fraco. "Louis ficou em Londres para cuidar dela?"

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou novamente para a janela. Havia começado a chover. Pequenas gotas já se acumulavam no vidro. O vento frio entrava pela pequena fresta aberta.

"Em parte." Ele respondeu baixo. Rodou o copo em sua mão. Não se lembrava de ter pegado ele de cima da mesa. Ainda estava cheio.

"Vocês pareciam estar se dando bem nas últimas semanas." _Nos últimos meses_. Harry ficou tentado a corrigi-lo, mas não o fez.

"Ele teme que eu não o ame o suficiente." Harry disse e virou a cabeça para encarar os olhos azuis. Eles pareciam calmos e sem surpresa alguma.

Não havia contado a Niall sobre sua relação com Louis, mas o loiro sempre foi muito esperto em relação a essas coisas e, claro, conhecia Harry como a palma de sua mão.

"Ele disse isso?" Ele perguntou tomando outro gole de sua bebida.

"Não com essas palavras."

Niall concordou e soltou um suspiro.

"Diga."

"O quê?" Niall perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"O que você quer dizer." Harry respondeu, colocando o copo novamente em cima da mesa. "Apenas diga. Arranque como um esparadrapo."

"Não vou te passar um sermão, Harry." Niall disse com um sorriso. "Não acho realmente que é por isso que você está aqui."

"Talvez eu precise de um." Harry disse, jogando os braços para cima. "Ou um conselho, ou um milagre. Qualquer coisa." Harry esfregou as mãos em seu rosto, amargurado.

"Acho que você já teve sua cota de milagre por uma vida." Niall argumentou. Harry parou de esfregar o seu rosto e olhou para o loiro, que continuava bem pacifico em seu lugar.

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Você é imortal." Horan respondeu, dando de ombros como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

"Não é um milagre. É a porra de uma maldição." Harry retrucou consternado.

"Acho que a vida é um pouco sobre se esforçar para conseguir o que queremos, e também aprender a viver com o que nos foi dado." Niall disse com um tom sábio que parecia não caber a ele.

"Essa é uma frase da sua esposa?"

"Sim, mas esse não é o caso." Niall respondeu com um gesto vago com sua mão. "O caso é que eu acho que você nunca aprendeu a balancear os dois."

"E o que foi dado a mim, Niall?" Harry perguntou sentindo a raiva crescer dentro dele.

Não esperava realmente que Niall entendesse. Não todos aqueles anos que ele passara sozinho, com o peso da morte de Louis em suas costas. Era uma punição. Todos aquelas horas à mais de sua vida. Era uma punição. Não um milagre.

"Parece muito com uma segunda chance." Niall respondeu por detrás de seu copo. O loiro tomou o ultimo gole e colocou o copo na mesa. Harry piscou, tentando sair de seu estado atônico.

"Uma segunda chance?" Harry perguntou, confuso.

"Sim." Niall confirmou.

"Para quê?" Niall deu de ombros. Harry ficou com vontade de chacoalha-lo pelos ombros.

"Não sei. Acho que é uma reflexão que você deve fazer."

Harry permaneceu olhando para seu amigo por alguns segundos. Niall permanecia tranquilo sob o seu olhar. Nenhum sinal de nenhuma contusão cerebral.

"Está indo para a igreja?" Harry perguntou de boca aberta. Niall deu de ombros novamente.

"Margareth gosta. Os pais dela eram muito religiosos." Harry confirmou lentamente com a cabeça. Àquela conversa parecia fazer um pouco de sentido agora.

"Louis já contou para você sobre os pesadelos?" Harry ergueu seus olhos e fitou o rosto de Niall novamente. Ele havia quase esquecido os pesadelos de Louis. Ele não gritava mais em nenhuma noite desde... Desde muito tempo atrás.

"Ele acordou gritando algumas vezes na mansão." Niall confirmou com a cabeça. "Eles pararam depois de um tempo." Harry adicionou. Niall ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Pela primeira vez desde que eles iniciaram aquela conversa, o loiro parecia surpreso.

Niall olhou para o seu copo na mesa.

"Ele costumava a ter esses pesadelos todos os dias depois que sua mãe ficou doente. Eu sempre achei que ele sonhava com ela. Sabe... Com tudo que Louis passava naquela época."

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e se moveu desconfortável no sofá. Não sabendo exatamente onde Niall queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

"Os pesadelos não eram sobre ela?" Harry tentou, esperando que Niall continuasse.

"Não." Ele respondeu simplesmente olhando para o chão e depois para dentro de seus olhos. "Talvez você devesse conversar com Louis sobre isso."

Harry esfregou a mão no rosto novamente.

"Não posso conversar com Louis sobre isso. Ele está em Londres. Ele resolveu ficar." Harry respondeu, aborrecido. Niall suspirou profundamente.

"Já se perguntou qual é o motivo dele ter ficado em Londres?"

"É claro que sei. Ele mesmo me disse." Harry balançou a cabeça. Aquela aura sábia de Niall já estava começando a irritá-lo.

"Não acho que você sabe." Niall respondeu, teimosamente. Harry apertou os olhos para ele e o loiro deu outro suspiro. "Você ainda está parado cem anos atrás se culpando pela morte de Louis."

"É a minha culpa." Harry retrucou sentindo seu coração se apertar novamente. Lágrimas arderam em seus olhos. "Você sabe que sim. A caixa—"

"A porra da caixa de novo não." Niall o interrompeu, massageando as têmporas.

"Eu a coloquei lá." Harry disse indignado.

"E Louis é que resolveu pegá-la." Niall rebateu .

"A culpa então é dele?" Harry contestou, irritado. Sentindo seu pulso acelerar com aquela discussão. Niall não parecia descomposto.

"A culpa não é de ninguém. Foi um acidente." Niall disse suavidade e calma, geralmente direcionadas para uma criança de cinco anos. "Um imprevisto. Uma fatalidade. Não tinha como você saber que aquilo aconteceria. Não tinha como Louis saber."

Harry olhou para a janela de novo. A chuva havia ficado mais forte naquele meio tempo, molhando alguns papéis que estavam embaixo da pequena fresta aberta. Sentiu sua visão ficar toda embaçada e lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

"Ele foi cedo demais." Cochichou por entre sua voz incerta.

"Eu sei." Niall disse, suavemente. "Você precisa se perdoar, Harry. Ninguém pode fazer isso por você. Precisa seguir em frente. Não esquecer, ou deixar o passado para trás... Aquela baboseira toda..." O loiro fez um gesto vago com a mão. "Só seguir em frente."

Harry precisou de mais alguns minutos para se recompor. Niall ficou em silêncio ao seu lado, dando o espaço que ele precisava.

Harry não sabia se um dia seria capaz de se perdoar por colocar a caixa no rochedo. Por ser, mesmo que indiretamente, a causa da morte de Louis. Louis era tudo e se Harry não tivesse com vergonha de Louis, de si próprio, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Talvez Louis nunca tivesse morrido.

Louis parecia ser tudo agora também. O antigo Louis com o sorriso fácil nos lábios e sua bondade indescritível. Os lábios finos em todas as partes de seu corpo, sussurrando palavras que nunca foram ditas. Harry o amava. Ainda o amava depois de todo aquele tempo, e ainda o amaria por todo o resto de sua vida.

Mas agora havia outra pessoa naquela equação. Outra pessoa que havia conseguido seu espaço na vida de Harry, não de uma maneira fácil. Louis havia _conquistado_ seu espaço. Bravamente, Harry tinha que admitir. E muitas vezes até teimosamente. Andando por Kelllynch. Organizando a mansão, ao mesmo tempo em que organizava Harry também. Suas digitais estavam por todo o canto agora. Nos móveis, em cima da lareira, na madeira trabalhada da porta de entrada. Nos livros que Harry já lera muito mais de três vezes.

Harry não sabia se conseguiria viver sem ele também. Não sabia se poderia perder mais alguém. Talvez Louis só quisesse que ele seguisse em frente. Talvez Niall tivesse razão. Mas como? Seguir em frente como?

Tinha algum ritual para seguir em frente? Alguma canção? Algum livro que ele teria que ler? Um manual? Estava tão cansado de conselhos que não serviam para porcaria nenhuma, a não ser colocar mais perguntas em sua cabeça.

"Você disse que eu não vim aqui por conselhos." Harry levantou a cabeça e perguntou para Niall que estava concentrado olhando para outra direção. "Por que acha que estou aqui?"

Niall deu de ombros e se inclinou para alcançar mais um copo de bebida.

"Você não queria ficar sozinho em Kellynch." Disse como se fosse muito óbvio. Harry rolou os olhos.

"Fiquei sozinho em Kellynch por alguns anos, Niall. Não tenho medo do escuro."

"Eu sei disso, mas Kellynch agora te faz lembrar de Louis. Os dois. Deve ser difícil voltar para lá agora."

Harry olhou para a janela novamente.

"Não faz muita diferença onde eu estou, na verdade." Ele deu de ombros. Não importava onde estivesse, as memórias sempre iriam com ele Seja em Kellynch, ou do outro lado do mundo. Harry percebia isso agora. Ele não precisava estar em Kellynch para lembrar-se de Louis.

Os olhos azuis viriam com ele para onde quer que fosse. Kellynch era só uma mansão cheia de poeira e coisas frágeis e antigas. Nada muito real para Harry. Nada que ele pudesse tocar e trazer vida.

"Se bem que eu acho que Kellynch deu uma melhorada desde que Louis chegou." Niall retrucou, continuando sua própria linha de pensamento. Harry olhou espantado para ele.

"O quê?"

Os olhos azuis o fitaram com questionamento.

"Kellynch parece melhor agora. Mais... Não sei dizer... Mais viva." Niall fez uma careta como se aquela não fosse a palavra que ele estivesse procurando. Mas talvez fosse. Talvez essa fosse a palavra perfeita.

 _Viva_.

O que ele havia pensado tempos atrás? Que Kellynch tinha que resistir mais do que ele mesmo o fazia, por que Kellynch carregava as memórias de Louis. Kellynch carregava tudo.

E em um segundo tudo pareceu fazer sentido, como uma luz em um poço escuro.

"Você está bem?" Niall perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

"O quê...? Sim." Harry respondeu confuso. Levantou-se da poltrona e tentou se estabilizar enquanto seus pensamentos corriam dentro de sua cabeça.

"Harry." Niall o chamou e segurou seu braço com força.

E se Kellynch fosse a razão por ele ainda estar vivo? E se sua vida estivesse de alguma maneira ligada a mansão? Parecia impossível demais, mas sua própria existência era impossível.

Tudo parecia girar em torno de Kellynch. Toda a sua vida parecia sempre envolver Kellynch. Em qualquer lugar que ele fosse, qualquer pessoa que ele conhecesse. Kellynch sempre estava ali, não estava?

Harry sentiu suas pernas bambearem, mas lutou para permanecer em pé.

"Harry!" Niall sacudiu seu braço e o chamou. Não pela segunda vez, parecia. Harry focalizou seus olhos no rosto do loiro. "O que aconteceu?" Niall perguntou. Sua voz beirando a preocupação e pânico.

"Preciso voltar para Kellynch." Ele respondeu o mais normal que conseguiria naquela situação. Não queria que Niall ficasse desconfiado de suas intenções. "Já está anoitecendo." Completou com algum esforço.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" Ele perguntou, não largando em nenhum momento o aperto em seu braço.

"Sim." Harry forçou para que sua voz saísse estável e piscou algumas vezes. "Tudo certo. Só estou com um pouco de sono."

"Quer uma carona?" Niall parecia desconfiado demais para que Harry fosse capaz de recusar sua proposta.

"Seria ótimo." Harry disse, dando um pequeno sorriso de canto. Isso pareceu fazer com que os ombros do loiro relaxassem um pouco.

A viagem até Kellynch pareceu quase não durar nada. Harry estava mergulhado demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Niall também não falava nada ao seu lado. Harry sabia que ele estava desconfiado, mas não conseguia se forçar a acalmar os nervos do loiro agora.

Kellynch era o segredo.

Kellynch era o que ainda o mantinha vivo. De alguma maneira que ele não entedia, mas não queria entender. Não importava. Agora Harry sabia o que fazer. Agora tinha uma certeza. Era como estar vivo novamente. Sentir o sangue correr em suas veias cheias de adrenalina.

Kellynch.

Havia a ponto de dúvida no fundo racional de seu cérebro, mas Harry preferiu ignorar. Tudo se encaixava. Não havia espaço para dúvida.

Niall parou o carro bem em frente a porta de entrada. Talvez estivesse com medo que Harry não estivesse apito para andar pela estrada na sua situação. Talvez ele estivesse certo.

"Obrigado pela carona." Harry agradeceu, pulando rapidamente para fora do carro. Nem havia passado mal naquela viagem. Era o começo de uma nova história. Ele quase podia sentir em cada célula.

"Harry." Niall o chamou. Harry virou para trás e fitou sua expressão preocupada e temerosa. Ele ficou fitando seu rosto por alguns minutos. Parecia achar as palavras certas para cortar o silêncio. Harry resolveu ajuda-lo para que ele fosse logo embora.

"Boa noite, Niall." Ele disse e virou de costas antes de receber uma resposta.

Quando Harry terminou de fechar a porta atrás de si, ouviu o carro de Niall finalmente dar a partida e fazer meia volta pelas pedras do caminho de entrada. Harry ficou parado ali mais alguns minutos, até que não estivesse ouvindo mais nada. Apenas o barulho das árvores e da chuva que ainda caia lá fora.

Harry correu pelo hall de entrada e parou perto da cozinha, ouvindo atentamente qualquer barulho, ou os múrmuros típicos de Holly. Silêncio preenchia a casa. Harry conseguia ouvir apenas o barulho das gotas caindo no chão do lado de fora.

"Holly!" Chamou, gritando o nome da cozinheira. Hesitou por alguns instantes, depois tomou a decisão. Deu alguns passos até chegar à cozinha. Precisava ter certeza que ninguém estava na mansão. "Holly." Chamou novamente quando chegou à porta da cozinha.

O pequeno cômodo estava muito bem limpo. O fogão estava brilhando. Provavelmente o trabalho de dois ou três dias. Holly deveria ter ficado entediada demais. Harry teria saído de Kellynch antes se soubesse que era isso que precisava para que a cozinha ficasse daquele jeito.

Olhou pela janela embaçada da cozinha para o lado de fora. Não havia ninguém. Holly deveria já ter voltado para sua própria casa àquela hora da noite. Harry suspirou aliviado. Não achava que seria tão fácil enrolar Holly como fora com Niall.

Saiu dali e foi direto para o segundo andar. Subindo rapidamente as escadas e quase correndo pelos corredores escuros. O coração de Harry batia em seu peito conforme os passos que ele dava. As paredes de Kellynch pareciam sufocantes agora. Pareciam seguram um peso grande demais.

Harry parou em frente à porta do quarto de Louis e, pela primeira vez, entrou no cômodo sem nem pensar duas vezes. Memórias de Louis saltaram em frente aos seus olhos. Louis segurando sua mão e puxando-o para dentro de seu quarto. Louis conversando com ele na ponta da cama. Louis vestindo seu terno.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Não podia pensar em nada daquilo agora. As lembranças teriam que esperar. Harry foi direto para o armário. Pegou a caixa, que ele sabia que estaria ali, em suas mãos. Guardando-a em segurança perto de seu peito. Tirou do fundo do armário uma maleta que pertencia a Louis, quando ele vinha passar final de semanas em Kellynch. Apenas por que Harry pedia. Guardou a caixa no fundo da maleta e depois tirou a camisa de Louis de dentro do armário. Dobrou-a com cuidado e colocou em cima da caixa. Harry dobrou mais algumas roupas que pertenciam a Louis e guardou no fundo da maleta. Não todas. A maleta era pequena demais.

Harry abriu a pequena gaveta perto do armário e tirou os diários de Louis de lá de dentro. Eram apenas três no total. Harry não sabia se Louis havia jogado fora o resto deles depois de algum tempo, ou havia escondido os outros em um lugar quase impossível de se achar. Enterrado em algum lugar do jardim. O mais provável era a primeira opção. Louis sempre confiara demais nas pessoas.

Em seguida, Harry foi para seu próprio quarto. Pegou pequenas coisas que eram importantes para ele. Algumas roupas que Louis havia comprado alguns meses antes. Harry gostava delas mais do que queria admitir. Livros que Louis lera para ele quando Harry estava de cama por algumas semanas. E também havia o fato que elas não pertenciam à Kellynch. Harry se agarrava a esse pensamento. Nada que ele guardava na bolsa pertencia à Kellynch. Seu plano ainda daria certo.

Harry desceu as escadas com a mesma pressa que havia subido. Passou pelo hall de entrada e pela sala de estar. Não parou em seu escritório. Não conseguiria fazer o que era preciso se entrasse lá. O seu desejo de posse seria muito forte para que Harry aguentasse abandoná-lo.

O coração de Harry se apertava em seu peito conforme ele deixava tudo para trás.

Tudo voltaria ao normal. Ele poderia viver com Louis. Esse Louis. As memórias, guardaria em sua própria mente. Havia pensado tanto nelas com o passar do tempo que quase pareciam reais. Ele poderia amá-lo. É claro que sim. Era disso que Louis tinha medo, mas Harry o convenceria de seu amor. Por que ele amava. Apesar de Louis. Ou talvez por causa de Louis. Talvez por causa da semelhança entre os dois. Não. Não era só por isso. Harry via as diferenças entre os dois. Eram claras como a luz do dia. Ele não se importava. Ele as amava também. Sempre amaria. Mostraria para ele. Cada dia de sua vida mortal.

 _Mortal_. Se o plano de Harry desse certo. Logo, logo, sua vida passaria a ser mortal. Louis não teria mais que se preocupar se o magoaria um dia. Os dois poderiam morrer. Velhos e cheios de rugas em uma cama quentinha. Não falaria com essas palavras à Louis, claro. Era estranho.

Seguir em frente, como Niall havia dito.

Harry jogou a mala no chão bem longe de Kellynch. Provavelmente, se arrependeria depois por ter sido tão indelicado, mas agora ele quase não podia se importar. Correu direto para o galpão. Sentia a adrenalina ainda nadar por suas veias. Abriu a porta e andou até a parte de trás do celeiro. Ele sabia que estava por ali. Duas garrafas cheias de gasolina. Harry as encontrou antes que se virasse mais uma vez. Vermelhas e quase chamando seu nome.

Tirou-as do canto onde estavam e correu de volta para Kellynch. Abriu os dois galões na porta da frente, mas não jogou nada na porta. Primeiro foi para o último andar da mansão e começou por lá. Jogou a gasolina por todo o corredor e na porta dos quartos. Ignorando as lembranças que insistiam em aparecer.

Ele iria viver sem passar os dedos nas paredes. As mesmas paredes que Louis havia passado. Ele iria viver sem as lembranças em cada canto de Kellynch. Ele conseguiria. Havia passado por muita coisa pior. Harry se concentrou em se convencer que o que era realmente importante estava do lado de fora. Na pequena maleta que um dia pertencera à Louis.

Passou para o segundo andar. Não entrou no quarto de Louis, nem no seu escritório. Era difícil demais. Jogou a gasolina no tapete antigo dos corredores. Entrou no seu quarto e jogou o que restava da gasolina na sua cama. O cheiro era forte. Entrava em suas narinas e quase bloqueava sua respiração.

"Droga." Ele murmurou jogando o galão para longe. Faltava o primeiro andar ainda. Faltavam as escadas ainda. Harry não sabia se toda aquela gasolina era suficiente ou não para iniciar um fogo que consumiria a casa. Talvez ele devesse ter aceitado a maldita eletricidade naquela época que Louis ofereceu. Talvez ela já tivesse consumido Kellynch em quanto eles estavam em Londres.

Harry observou a cama e depois o corredor. Se começasse o fogo ali, ainda daria tempo de atravessar o corredor e sair pela porta até o jardim livre do fogo. O calor não se alastraria tão rápido.

Tirou a caixa de fósforos do bolso e olhou em volta. Louis havia dormido naquela cama por tantas noites que ele mal podia contar. Não, aquilo era mentira. Ele podia contar. Ele contara quando estava pensando em Louis naqueles cem anos. Louis também havia estado ali. O vivo. O que respirava e se aquecia em Londres. Lendo livros para ele, fazendo companhia enquanto ele morria de tédio em sua própria cama.

 _Seguir em frente_ , ele lembrou a si mesmo. Era um sacrifício que ele teria que tomar para seguir em frente.

Harry riscou o fósforo e o jogou em cima da cama. Tudo aconteceu lento e rápido demais. O pequeno pedaço de madeira pareceu levar três minutos inteiros para atingir a cama, mas o fogo cresceu tão rápido quanto o tiro de uma espingarda. Atingiu o teto antes que Harry pudesse piscar para se livrar de toda a fumaça. As chamas dançaram pela pintura das paredes. Cobrindo Harry antes que ele pudesse dar um passo para trás. O calor tomou conta de toda sua volta em um instante.

A gasolina parecia que havia sido mais do que suficiente. Uma explosão na cama chamou a atenção de Harry. Ergueu os braços para proteger seus olhos e seu rosto das chamas. Harry sentiu calor em seus pés e no andar de cima.

Essa era a hora de correr. Harry alcançou a porta, tentando desviar das chamas que insistiam em atravessar seu caminho. A madeira da porta já estava quente e o cheiro de fumaça bloqueava a entrada de ar em seus pulmões. Havia sido uma ideia idiota. Ficar em um quarto cheio de gasolina. Ficar na mansão cheia de gasolina.

Sua sorte é que o primeiro andar demoraria mais para pegar fogo. Harry atravessou o corredor, procurando não encostar-se às paredes quentes. A casa inteira parecia estar entrando em combustão naquele instante. Harry só tinha alguns minutos. Sentia o suor escorrendo por suas roupas. O calor no corredor havia se alastrado rápido demais. As chamas eram insuportavelmente quentes. Sua pele pinicava e seus pulmões imploravam por ar. Qualquer ar. Ele tinha que sair rápido dali.

Harry ouvia o barulho das chamas ao se redor. Crepitando. Se alastrando. Englobando a mansão inteira em um piscar de olhos. O estalo de madeira caindo parecia vir de todos os lados. Kellynch não sobreviveria muito tempo e se Harry não saísse logo dali, ele também não.

Chegou ao fim do corredor e o desespero tomou conta de seu corpo. As escadas estavam pegando fogo como se ali fosse o próprio inferno. As chamas estavam por todo lado. Bloqueando qualquer passagem. Harry segurou o corrimão e olhou para baixo. O primeiro andar também já estava em chamas. Havia sido muito rápido. Não devia ter sido tão rápido.

O calor era tanto que atravessava a sola de seu sapato. Harry retirou sua blusa e protegeu seu rosto. Amarrando as mangas atrás de sua cabeça e pressionando o tecido no seu nariz e boca. A fumaça era tanta que aquilo provavelmente era um desperdício enorme de tempo, mas a fuligem era mais perigosa que o próprio fogo. Harry morreria intoxicado antes de queimar.

Harry esperou que as chamas se acalmassem no topo da escada e pulou sem pensar duas vezes. Ele precisava só atravessar a escada. Só a escada e o resto ele conseguiria lidar. Harry iria rir daquilo depois. De todo o seu desespero naquele minuto. Deu mais alguns passos ara frente, onde o fogo ainda não havia se alastrado e se preparou para pular novamente. Ele teria que fazer aquilo por que se não ficaria preso naquela escada para sempre.

Harry pulou novamente e se lançou para frente, se preparando para atingir o chão que nunca veio. A madeira cedeu com o peso dele e quebrou ao meio. Harry caiu no chão duro do pequeno espaço debaixo da escada. Sentiu dor atingir todo o seu corpo. Nas suas costas, seus braços. Desconfiava que houvesse quebrado alguma costela. A dor irradiava por todos os poros de seu corpo. Harry tentou se levantar uma vez. O peso de seu corpo parecia ter crescido duas vezes mais. Era demais para ele.

Harry sabia que não havia muito o que fazer onde ele estava. As escadas estavam tomadas pelas chamas. A mansão inteira estava tomada pelas chamas. Logo, logo, elas o abraçariam naquele calor. O fogo parecia dançar à sua volta. Chamando seu nome. Kellynch estava chamando seu nome.

Harry se lembrou de Louis quase adormecido em seus braços no meio da noite. O medo dos dois serem descobertos era como uma massa de ar que os envolvia todas as noites. Algo que eles fingiam não ver, não sentir. Louis era sempre mais frio do que ele. A ponta de seus dedos geladas em suas costas. Envolvendo seus pulsos. Harry quase podia sentir seu toque bem ali.

As chamas dançavam em sua pele. O calor deixando-o a beira da inconsciência. O cansaço pesou em suas pálpebras, em cada canto de seu corpo. Ele não tinha forças para lutar. A luz, forte demais, cegava seus olhos.

Harry tinha certeza que estava certo sobre Kellycnh e sua própria imortalidade, mas agora era óbvio que a mansão não se entregaria sem um preço. Não o libertaria tão fácil. Kellycnh o levaria junto. Harry não tinha forças para lutar.

Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, tudo era tão branco que, por um minuto, Harry pensou em estar no céu. Um céu que ele nunca acreditou e nunca quis acreditar. Mas o cheiro forte e insuportável de produtos químicos o colocou de volta na Terra.

Tentou respirar, mas seus pulmões doeram quase que insuportavelmente. As luzes eram tão fortes que Harry teve que piscar várias vezes até conseguir focalizar sua visão corretamente.

Ele estava em um quarto pequeno onde tudo parecia branco demais, como se alguém tivesse feito cada escolha de branco perfeitamente deliberado. Harry olhou para baixo. Seus lençóis brancos e perfeitos o embrulhavam em um abraço quente. Ele estava vestindo um tipo de roupa de dormir que não o cobria inteiramente. A nuvem nebulosa só saiu depois de mais algumas piscadas.

Harry conferiu seu próprio corpo. Inteiro. Seus braços estavam enfaixados e pinicavam, mas ele parecia inteiro e bem, da melhor maneira que podia. Harry então reparou que ao lado de sua perna havia um par de solas de sapato apoiados preguiçosamente em sua cama.

"Antes tarde do que nunca." Niall estava encostado em uma cadeira de ferro, lendo uma revista que havia uma mulher sorridente e bonita na capa. "Achei que teria que esperar mais um mês." Ele retrucou, sem levantar os olhos da página aberta.

Harry se mexeu desconfortável.

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui?"

Niall apertou os lábios do mesmo jeito que Louis fazia e franziu o cenho.

"Cinco ou seis semanas." Ele resmungou entredentes. "Parei de contar na terceira."

Harry suspirou. Niall obviamente estava irritado, mas Harry estava cansado demais para se importar com aquilo. Fechou os olhos e expirou lentamente. Seu corpo doía, ardia em diversos pontos. Os curativos pareciam ser parte do incomodo.

Harry levantou seu braço e o analisou com cuidado. Achou a ponta do tecido que estava presa com um pequeno esparadrapo. Harry tentou tirá-lo delicadamente, mas depois de um tempo a coceira parecia ficar mais forte a cada instante. Harry tentou arrancar o curativo de seu braço o puxando para baixo.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você." Niall falou do seu canto, completamente entediado.

Harry baixou o braço forte demais e fez uma careta de dor.

"Está coçando."

"Isso é o que acontece quando você tem queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau por todo o corpo." Niall disse, virando outra página com um pouco mais de raiva desta vez. Harry nem teve tempo de abrir a boca para se explicar e o loiro já estava falando novamente. "Eu não sei o que é mais idiota sobre o seu comportamento. Você tentar incendiar sua própria casa, ou estar dentro dela logo depois de acender o fósforo." Os olhos azuis fixaram-se nos de Harry de uma maneira que ele nunca havia vista. Azuis escuros e cheios de raiva e fúria contida. "Você tem alguma noção do que poderia ter acontecido?"

"Em minha defesa eu tentei sair de lá antes que o fogo se espalhasse." Harry tentou se defender. Niall o olhou como se ele estivesse perdido toda a razão.

"Não com muito sucesso, não é mesmo?" Ele retrucou irritado. "Você podia ter morrido."

"Imortal." Anunciou, indicando seu próprio corpo com a mão. _Ainda imortal_ , ele pensou consigo. Harry sentia a mesma coisa que havia sentido depois que Zayn o encontrara no rochedo ou depois do tiro. Todas as fibras do seu corpo doíam insuportavelmente. Suas próprias células pareciam pesadas e sem vida. Como se alguém estivesse as obrigando a circular por suas veias, bombear em seu coração.

"Não acho que você ainda seria imortal se você virasse cinzas."

"Bom... valeu a tentativa." Harry disse em uma tentativa falha de uma piada. Niall abriu a boca surpreso e depois a fechou, o olhando cheio de pena e compaixão. Harry virou o rosto. "Não tentei me matar se é isso que está pensando."

Niall suspirou e passou a mão no rosto.

"Os policiais estavam pensando em te colocar em um hospício, Harry. Um hospício! Ainda bem que os seus médicos estavam encantados demais por sua recuperação quase milagrosa e ainda bem que você tem um amigo, dez vezes mais esperto que você."

"Como descobriram que fui eu?"

"Bom, você não fez um mistério muito grande disso. Os galões de gasolina e a mala lotada de coisas suas jogada no jardim foram dicas preciosas." Niall respondeu. Havia olheiras embaixo de seus olhos e seu cabelo estava em um estado deplorável. Ele parecia mais cansado como jamais esteve.

"Então o que você estava pensando em fazer? Tentando queimar Kellynch de todas as coisas? Pensei que amasse aquele lugar."

"Kellynch não queimou?" Harry perguntou sentindo sua voz sair rouca e cheia de dificuldade. Harry voltou a olhar para o loiro. Talvez seu plano não tivesse dado certo por que Kellycnh ainda estava de pé. Talvez ele devesse mesmo ter jogado mais gasolina na mansão.

O rosto tomado de compaixão de Niall foi resposta o suficiente.

"Não restou muita coisa." Harry encostou a cabeça nos travesseiros e fechos os olhos. Foi uma ideia mais do que mal pensada. Foi uma ideia idiota. Estúpida. Ele jamais iria se livrar daquele peso e quanto mais tentasse mais problemas arranjaria. Depois de tudo o que passou ainda perder Kellynch, por sua própria irresponsabilidade, era demais. Tudo parecia demais. Harry sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos e engoliu em seco. Niall, abençoado seja, permaneceu em silêncio.

Ele havia jogado tudo fora por uma chance, mas a vida já havia desistido dele bem antes que ele o fizesse.

Um homem de meia idade entrou no quarto com um sorriso bondoso no rosto. Ele vestia um jaleco branco que ia até a metade de seu joelho, mas por baixo Harry ainda via o paletó limpo e clássico por baixo.

"Bom dia! É muito bom vê-lo acordado, Sr. Styles." O homem disse com um sorriso ainda maior. Harry sinceramente não achava que era possível. "Eu sou o seu médico. Venho acompanhando o senhor por essas semanas. Como está se sentindo?"

"Já estive melhor." Harry fez uma careta.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Ele o olhou novamente, mas não havia nem um resquício de pena em seu olhar. Estava mais para uma curiosidade irrefreável. "Sua condição era bem delicada alguns semanas atrás. Estamos todos surpresos com sua melhora tão rápida."

Quase morte deveria ser uma condição bem delicada mesmo. Harry, no entanto, permaneceu em silêncio.

"Vou checar seus sinais vitais." O médico permaneceu por mais alguns minutos. Falando como se não houvesse amanhã e tentando, obviamente, extrair toda e qualquer informação que Harry o permitia. Quando Harry contou sobre sua dieta nem um pouco saudável, a expressão do médico foi de surpresa para decepcionada, em um instante.

"Vamos continuar monitorando sua condição, Sr. Styles, mas daqui à alguns dias o senhor já poderá ter alta." Harry concordou mesmo sem saber o que era _uma alta_ , mas queria que o médico fosse embora logo. Ainda havia uma pergunta que ele queria fazer à Niall.

Quando o doutor fechou a porta atrás dele. Harry se voltou para Niall. O loiro olhava pela janela contemplativamente.

"Louis sabe do que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou temeroso. Niall olhou para ele. Sua expressão indecifrável.

"Não quer vê-lo?" Harry suspirou aliviado. Não tinha achado que Niall não escreveria a Louis sobre sua condição. E por mais que quisesse vê-lo (e Harry queria tanto que seu coração chegava a doer), não queria que fosse assim. Não em um hospital. Não naquela sala minúscula e branca.

"Não." Ele pediu, seguro. "Não aqui."

Ele queria que Louis soubesse que estava seguindo em frente. Que esse era o plano. Ele contaria sobre Kellynch depois. Queria que Louis acreditasse que _poderia_ seguir em frente.

Ele queria perguntar como Louis estava. Se Niall tinha alguma notícia dele depois de todas aquelas semanas. Será que ele já havia seguido em frente, por si próprio? Sem esperar Harry? Sem olhar para trás?

Niall piscou uma vez e olhou para a janela novamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry." Ele assegurou, suavemente. "Você só precisa parar de agir antes de pensar."

Harry concordou com um aceno na cabeça. Faria qualquer coisa que Niall quisesse se isso mantivesse as mãos do loiro longe de qualquer papel de carta.

Demorou uma semana para que Harry tivesse alta (o que ele descobriu que era apenas que ele estava liberado para sair do hospital sem ter guardas o perseguindo). Niall ficava algumas horas lhe fazendo companhia, mas a maior parte do dia ele ia para casa. Os gêmeos tinham nascido quando Harry ainda estava em Londres. Niall dizia que suas noites de sono haviam diminuído consideravelmente depois disso, mas apesar disso ele parecia feliz. Contava a Harry sobre como era segurá-los.

"Eles parecem que vão se partir sob qualquer toque." Ele dizia em um tom apaixonado e paterno. Harry estava feliz por ele, sorria e tentava participar de sua animação o melhor possível, mas não conseguia parar de pensar para onde iria depois que saísse do hospital.

Queria ver Kellynch, mas a única vez que anunciou o desejo em voz alta, Niall o olhou tão seriamente que Harry se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

"Você pode ficar na minha casa." Niall ofereceu, enquanto Harry vestia algumas roupas que ele nem ao menos sabia de onde vieram.

"O que Margareth acha disso?" Harry perguntou em tom de brincadeira. Niall franziu o cenho.

"Ela quer que você permaneça seguro tanto quanto eu." O loiro defendeu a esposa. Provavelmente, Harry estava sendo injusto. As poucas vezes que a viu Margareth parecia mesmo se preocupar com ele mesmo não o conhecendo.

"Eu estou seguro, Niall. Só evite deixar galões de gasolina no celeiro." Harry brincou com um sorriso. Niall continuou sério. "Muito cedo para piadas?"

"Muito cedo." Ele concordou com uma carranca. Harry suspirou.

"Pare de se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem." Harry terminou de abotoar sua camisa e alcançou o seu paletó escuro na cama. Ainda haviam curativos por todo o seu corpo e eles coçavam e pinicavam diariamente. Era um inferno. As roupas eram ainda piores, mas logo ele as tiraria.

Harry iria para a mansão dos Tomlinson. A propriedade ainda estava no nome de Louis, mas Jay havia feito um documento que deixava Harry na posse da mansão, quando ainda estava na América. Ela havia mandado uma foto de todos os Tomlinson junto com a carta. Charlotte, Phoebe, Daisy, Félicité, Doris e Ernest. Todos estavam sérios para a foto e os gêmeos seguravam as mãos.

"Holly concordou em continuar trabalhando para mim?" Harry perguntou, abotoando o último botão do paletó.

"Não acho que existe qualquer outra pessoa nessa cidade que aguentaria."

"Ela não é tão ruim."

"Eu estava falando sobre você." Niall levantou uma sobrancelha. Harry riu e voltou a ajeitar sua roupa.

Niall não havia tocado mais no nome de Louis e nem Harry se atrevia, embora frequentemente pensasse nele. Às vezes, o imaginava no hospital. Olhando para ele com repressão, passando seus dedos por seu cabelo. Mas todas às vezes, Harry se impedia de ir mais longe. Louis não era um fantasma. Ele não estava ali, mas ainda estava vivo. Em algum lugar de Londres seu coração batia. Era o único pensamento que o acalmava.

Harry sentia mais falta dele do que era capaz de aguentar e com a perda de Kellynch tudo parecia estar se desmoronando. Caindo aos seus pés, enquanto ele não era atingido pelos estilhaços.

"Tudo pronto?" Niall perguntou segurando a porta para ele. Harry concordou com a cabeça e mancou até a porta. Sua perna havia sido fraturada quando ele caiu da escada.

Niall o contou parte do que aconteceu. O loiro não parecia muito feliz em se lembrar dos acontecimentos. Ele ainda estava na estrada quando viu a fumaça. Harry só saiu de Kellynch por causa dele.

Niall não queria lembrar, Harry também não fazia muita questão.

Eles saíram do hospital lentamente. Harry ainda sentia dor na maior parte de seu corpo, mas os médicos pareciam cansados em ser pacientes com seu estado de humor amargo por ter que ficar em uma cama de hospital por tantos dias. O lado direito de seu corpo, o menos afetado pelas queimaduras já estava bem melhor. O problema era o lado esquerdo, mas o médico falou que com descanso e paciência ele logo estaria melhor.

Passaram por alguns corredores escuros e outros lotados de pessoas passando de lá para cá com pressa. Harry andava devagar e Niall o acompanhava com cuidado. Quando os dois chegaram ao lado de fora, o sol forte o cegou por alguns instantes.

"Meu carro está ali." Niall apontou para algum lugar vagamente.

Harry piscou algumas vezes e espremeu os olhos. Quando sua visão normalizou ele focalizou no carro a alguns passos deles e congelou em seu lugar.

Louis estava ali. Encostado em uma das portas do carro, com as duas pernas cruzadas apoiadas no chão. Era a primeira vez que Harry o via de chapéu. Era um chapéu redondo e com a aba não muito grande. Ele estava lindo. Absurdamente lindo.

Não parecia real. Talvez ele devesse voltar para o hospital. Talvez ele tivesse uma contusão na cabeça por ter caído da escada. Talvez ele não estivesse nada, nada bem.

Harry olhou para Niall que o olhava com expectativa.

"Você disse não no hospital. Tecnicamente não estamos dentro do hospital." A vontade de Harry era de esganar o loiro. Louis os viu da distancia em que estavam e descruzou os braços.

Harry teve que refrear o desejo de correr até onde ele estava e tomá-lo nos braços. Tomá-lo como seu. Passar suas mãos por todo o corpo de Louis até que ele esquecesse seu nome. Até que ele se esquecesse de tudo.

xx


	38. Chapter 38

_"Você irá cuidar do meu jardim?" Minha mãe pergunta pela décima vez aquela semana._

_Eu fito seu rosto envelhecido pelo tempo. Suas bochechas caídas e sua pele cheia de rugas. Mesmo assim ela ainda parece a mesma Anne de quarenta anos atrás._

_"Vou tentar." Eu digo e ela franze o cenho por que sabe que eu estou mentindo. Não posso cuidar do jardim. Não posso nem cuidar de mim mesmo._

_"Daisy e Phoebe adoravam minhas rosas. Você se lembra?"_

_"Sim." Respondo suavemente. Costumo não beber quando minha mãe está perto, por isso, meus dedos batem impacientes contra a pedra que estou sentado._

_"Elas diziam que cada cor tinha um significado. A vermelha é paixão, as rosas, carinho e amor..." Perco-me por alguns segundos vendo um pássaro sobrevoar o canteiro. Anne já contou aquela história antes. Minha mãe está perdendo a memória aos poucos. Às vezes ela mal me reconhece, e quando o faz, ela pensa que estamos atrasados para um baile. "As amarelas..." Ela pausa e sua boca se fecha em uma linha. "As amarelas eu não me lembro." Ela diz e seus olhos se encharcam._

_"Felicidade." Eu corro em seu auxilio. "As amarelas são felicidade."_

"Vamos." Niall chamou mais uma vez, andando em direção à Louis. Harry hesitou alguns segundos e o seguiu.

Louis segurava firmemente a porta do carro. Suas juntas estavam brancas de tão forte que era o aperto. Os olhos de Harry não conseguiam desviar dos dele. Ele estava ali. Louis havia voltado. Os olhos azuis o analisavam de cima a baixo. Procurando algo. Eles pararam na pequena cicatriz em seu rosto. A marca que o fogo insistiu em deixar.

"Como você está?" Ele perguntou com a voz falhando por alguns instantes. Louis estava mais sério do que de consume. Provavelmente, furioso com sua atitude.

"Bem." Harry conseguiu dizer. Louis franziu o cenho em desconfiança. Harry sentia suas pernas tremendo levemente. Queria alcançar Louis e correr os dedos pelo seu rosto. Puxá-lo para si.

Louis concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a mala em suas mãos com curiosidade. Niall havia buscado a mala que Harry salvou do incêndio e deixado no quarto do hospital. Ele não a abrira ainda. Não tirou os diários, nem a caixa do fundo da bolsa. Harry não sabia como seria sua própria reação quando o conhecimento do que fizera o atingisse novamente. Apenas saber que as coisas estavam ali já era o suficiente. Um pedaço de Kellynch. Um pedaço de Louis.

Eles entraram no carro em silêncio. Niall tentava quebrar o gelo de um minuto ou outro, mas desistiu depois de um tempo murmurando algo como: "Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes". Harry não conseguiu sentir pena dele. Era tudo culpa do loiro por não aguentar ficar de boca fechada.

O silêncio era tão expeço que poderia ser sentido no ar.

"Você queimou Kellynch." Harry deixou o ar que ele estava prendendo escapar e olhou pela janela. Louis estava no banco da frente. Harry apenas conseguia ver o perfil de seu rosto. Ele continuava sério e sem expressão.

"Acredite ou não eu tinha uma razão razoável para fazê-lo." Na época pareciam bastante racional todos aqueles pensamentos sobre Kellynch e imortalidade. Agora era só estupidez, mas Harry não falaria isso em voz alta nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

"Tenho certeza que sim. Sei que você deve ter uma explicação mirabolante que parece lógica o suficiente na sua cabeça." Louis disse, mas não parecia com raiva. Parecia magoado. Niall continuava em silêncio lançando olhares de canto para os dois.

"Eu achei que minha imortalidade estava ligada com Kellynch." Parecia mais estupidez ainda quando ele colocava em voz alta. "Todo aquele tempo na mansão achei que ela estava ligada a mim de alguma maneira." Harry finalizou murmurando as últimas palavras.

"E botar fogo na mansão iria resolver tudo." Niall interrompeu nervoso.

"Niall." Louis chamou a atenção dele. O loiro fez uma careta e voltou a dirigir. Harry quase sorriu.

"Foi uma ideia arriscada, Harry." Louis disse.

"Eu sei." Harry murmurou por baixo de uma respiração.

Era uma surpresa que a reação de Louis. Harry esperava palavras duras e furiosas. Louis parecia apenas extremamente magoado. Havia olheiras debaixo de seus olhos azuis e sua voz estava tomada por um tom de decepção que corria pela coluna de Harry como uma espada afiada. Aquilo era pior que raiva. Era muitas vezes pior que raiva.

Niall atravessou uma estrade de pedras e depois virou à direita. Harry sabia onde eles estavam agora. O mato quase tomando a estrada e as colinas distantes era uma visão tão familiar que fazia correr sangue quente em suas veias novamente. Sua barriga pareceu congelar e Harry se esforçou para inspirar uma lufada de ar. Kellynch. Eles estavam na estrada para Kellynch.

Harry esperou mais alguns minutos. O carro balançava pela estrada de pedra. Andando com dificuldade por causa dos buracos. A pequena esquina que dava para a mansão estava logo á frente. Harry prendeu a respiração.

O carro andou mais alguns metros e em um piscar de olhos o carro já havia passado pela esquina sem nem pensar duas vezes.

"Niall!" Harry olhou para Niall que dirigia com tranquilidade. Apenas Louis o olhava cheio de expectativa pelo espelho da frente.

"Nem pensar." O loiro disse no banco da frente.

"Eu quero ver..." Ver o quê? A mansão em chamas? Harry balançou a cabeça não se permitindo pensar naquilo. Não se permitindo pensar em nada. "...Kellynch." Ele adicionou um pouco tarde demais.

"Não tem nada lá para ver." Niall retrucou, acelerando disfarçadamente o carro. Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver.

"É a minha casa! Faça a volta." Harry mandou olhando para trás.

"Não." O loiro disse teimosamente. Quando Harry abriu a boca para retrucar, Louis o cortou.

"Parem vocês dois! Niall, faça a volta." Ele disse para a surpresa de Harry. Niall abriu a boca, e como nada saiu dela por alguns segundos, a fechou novamente.

O caminho era o mesmo, a estrada de pedra era a mesma, as árvores eram as mesmas, mas o sentimento dentro de Harry não. Por dentro tudo o que ele conseguia sentir era uma mistura de ansiedade e medo que o corroía.

Antes que o carro passasse do portão, Harry já conseguia ver boa parte da casa. Parte do telhado estava faltando e algumas paredes haviam desaparecido. Não havia nem um resquício de fogo, mas ele havia feito bem o seu trabalho. As madeiras estavam todas pretas e corroídas, janelas quebradas e vidros estilhaçados no chão.

O cheiro era muito forte também. Não como no dia que ele havia acendido a mansão em chamas. Era mais madeira carbonizada e lembranças em forma de pequenos pedacinhos pretos caindo das madeiras.

Harry sentia suas mãos frias e o calor sair do seu corpo como se estivesse sido sugado. Ele havia perdido lembranças de uma vida inteira. Dentro de Kellycnh havia tudo o que ele lutara. Toda a alegria. Toda a paz e toda a ira. Toda a resiliência que foi preciso todos aqueles anos. Toda a tristeza.

"Harry..." Ele virou e dois olhos azuis o encaravam com preocupação. Harry piscou. Não sabia quando havia saído do carro e parado em frente à porta de entrada da mansão. Um de seus pés estava apoiado na ponta da escada.

"Eu estou bem." Garantiu em um sussurro.

Harry observou o jardim que rodeava Louis. Estava tão deteriorado quanto a casa. O fogo nem o tocara.

"Sobrou alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou por que tinha que perguntar. Porque era o seu dever.

Louis percorreu os olhos pelo o seu rosto, se certificando que ele estava em condições o suficiente antes de dar uma resposta.

"Podemos ver isso outro dia. Ninguém vai entrar aqui."

Harry queria entrar lá agora. No meio das madeiras incineradas e do ar sufocador. Queria procurar qualquer coisa que conseguisse. Resgatar qualquer objeto, em qualquer canto. Seu coração se apertou como um punho fechado dentro de seu peito.

"Harry..." Louis chamou novamente. Harry encontrou seus olhos azuis. Estavam cansados. Harry queria saber quando Niall contara a ele sobre o acidente. "Vamos para casa." Ele pediu suavemente.

Harry virou para a mansão. A esplendida Kellynch. A mansão que um dia hospedou pessoas das mais altas classes, dos mais variados tipos. Ele poderia chorar pela casa perdida. Ele poderia se lamentar pelas lembranças que se foram com o fogo, mas Harry não fez nada disso. A promessa no tom de Louis era libertadora. Enchia seu coração de esperança. Então, ele apenas deu as costas pra mansão e foi embora.

A mansão dos Tomlinson era mais arrumada que Kellynch, mas isso era porque ninguém vivia ali fazia alguns anos. Quando eles chegaram havia panos brancos cobrindo todos os móveis. Louis deu um longo suspiro.

"Pelo menos já temos uma infinidade de lençóis." Ele disse e depois corou visivelmente.

Harry subiu para o seu quarto e desfez a sua única mala. Não inteiramente. Ele deixou os diários e a caixa no fundo da bolsa e a guardou em um armário do escritório.

Harry parou de pensar sobre Kellynch depois que eles a visitaram naquele dia. Não totalmente. Ele ainda percorria as suas memórias de tempos em tempos. Quando estava no jardim, ou quando via Holly na cozinha. Eram pequenas lembranças que assaltavam seus dias sem avisar, sem que Harry pudesse controlar.

Mas ele havia parado de pensar em Kellynch com amargura. Havia parado de pensar em Louis com amargura. Era o passo mais difícil que Harry tinha que dar. Às vezes parecia impossível, mas ele o fazia. Um dia de cada vez. Fazia por que queria. Fazia por que estava cansado daquele peso em suas costas.

_Seguir em frente._

Louis não havia partido para Londres, mesmo depois que Harry não precisava mais das ataduras e dos cuidados dele. Eles sempre trocavam os curativos uma vez ao dia, até que não precisaram mais.

Louis era sempre cuidadoso com os curativos. Retirando-os como se eles pudessem queimar. Ele também nunca olhava muito para o corpo de Harry. Seus olhos azuis sempre o evitavam, o que deixava a tarefa ainda mais difícil. Harry desconfiava que fosse por causa das cicatrizes que as chamas deixaram em sua pele.

Ele mesmo não se incomodava com elas. Era uma lembrança de que ele estava errado. Era uma lembrança de que ele estava vivo.

Agora Harry passava uma pomada estranha todos os dias. O médico havia dito que era para que a pele não coçasse e as cicatrizes ficassem mais profundas. Mais marcadas.

Louis não iria embora. Harry havia percebido isso em um final de tarde quando um carro com vários móveis chegaram à porta da mansão.

"Preciso de algumas coisas no meu quarto." Louis informou conforme os móveis eram carregados com dificuldade para cima. "Minha mãe ficou chateada, mas penso que é apenas porque são móveis da antiga estofaria. Ela adora aquelas coisas cheias de pó."

"São relíquias." Harry disse suavemente. Louis rolou os olhos, mas dava para ver o apego que tinha pelas _coisas cheias de pó_. Ele Ficou quinze minutos analisando um pequeno arranhado na escrivaninha.

Louis não iria embora, mas isso não significava que eles estavam onde haviam parado. Louis parecia um pouco mais distante e resguardado do que antes. Parecia se afastar cada vez que Harry chegava perto demais.

Mas dava para ver que ele ainda se importava. Louis lhe lançava olhares carregados de sentimentos de tempos em tempos. Harry sabia que os olhos azuis o observavam quando ele pensava que Harry não estava vendo. Quando ele lia um livro, ou quando conversava com Niall.

Isso o enchia de esperança, mas Harry também sabia que não seria fácil. Ele tinha que mostrar que havia espaço em sua vida para Louis. Ele tinha que mostrar que estava se curando. Aos poucos. Com dois passos para frente e um para trás.

Harry havia estabelecido uma rotina para si mesmo. Ele levantava cedo e ajudava Holly na com o café da manhã. A cozinheira reclamava como se fosse o maior dos absurdos ele arrumar a mesa ou separar a geleia, mas depois de um tempo parou de murmurar conforme o fazia.

Louis pareceu tão surpreso quando o encontrou na mesa do café da manhã naquela primeira semana que Harry quase não conseguiu segurar seu sorriso.

"O que está fazendo?" Louis perguntou com o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos arregalados como se ele tivesse certeza que estava dentro de um sonho.

"Tomando café. Chá na verdade. Café nunca me fez muito bem." Harry disse suavemente, virando mais uma página de seu jornal. Holly devorava um bolinho francês e fez uma expressão de desgosto.

Louis piscou para a cena à sua frente como se não acreditasse que estivesse acontecendo.

"Você quer um pouco?"

"Quer o quê?"

"Chá." Harry piscou inocentemente. Holly começou a tirar o recheio de dentro do bolinho como se fosse uma ofensa pessoal o creme insistir em ficar ali dentro. Louis engoliu e pareceu recuperar um pouco a compostura.

"Tudo bem." Ele respondeu simplesmente e sentou-se à mesa ainda com uma expressão surpresa.

"Como dormiu hoje?" Harry perguntou. Louis ainda parecia pálido e cansado.

"Bem." Harry tentou segurar sua língua e serviu um pouco de chá para Louis e depois colocou o leite.

Ele sabia que Louis não estava dormindo muito bem naquela semana. Aquela era uma mansão muito menor que Kellynch, Harry conseguia ouvir facilmente os gritos dele no meio da noite. No entanto, não disse nada.

Depois do café da manhã Harry ia para seu próprio quarto arrumá-lo o mais perfeitamente que conseguia. Holly estava ficando velha demais para trabalhos muito pesados, mas toda vez que ele tocava no assunto a senhora começava a chorar e murmurar sobre a falta de confiança que todos de colocavam nela. O único comovido com todo aquele teatro era Louis. Harry e Niall apenas rolavam os olhos. Holly apenas não queria mais ninguém na mansão trabalhando com ela. Sua falta de sociabilidade era extensa.

"Podemos ajudar com as coisas mais pesadas." Louis ofereceu quando eles discutiam na sala de estar pela quinta vez àquela semana. Os soluços de Holly preenchiam o ambiente.

"Eu ajudo com alguma limpeza e Harry pode começar pelo quarto dele." Harry abriu a boca para discutir, mas Holly já estava limpando as lágrimas e se recuperando em um tempo consideravelmente rápido.

"Tudo bem. Eu concordo." Ela disse e saiu com pressa para a cozinha. Louis olhou para ele com a boca aberta.

"Ela estava fingindo?" Ele perguntou como se não pudesse acreditar.

"Sim, mas acho que ela realmente precisa de ajuda com as tarefas mais pesadas." Harry deu um aperto consolador no ombro dele e voltou para sua leitura.

Eles agora ajudavam com algumas tarefas na mansão. Às vezes eram tão cansativas que Harry mal tinha tempo para pensar antes de cair na cama. Outras eram mais fáceis, mas bem mais tediosas.

O que Harry gostava mesmo era de trabalhar no jardim. Kellynch só tinha um jardim pequeno na parte de trás da mansão. Aqui na casa dos Tomlinson havia um que rodeava a mansão inteira. Era enorme. Harry passou semanas tentando recuperá-lo.

Primeiro, porque ele não sabia realmente como cuidar de um jardim. Tivera que recorrer à biblioteca e às vezes à Louis que lia os livros conforme o instruía para plantar da maneira correta e regar sem excessos.

E depois, porque algumas pragas haviam tomado conta de uma parte do jardim. Harry teve que fazer o impossível para se livrar delas. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que parte de suas roseiras morreram por causa das formigas.

Foi a primeira vez depois aqueles meses que Harry sentiu vontade de chorar. Foi a primeira vez depois daqueles meses que Louis o envolveu num abraço apertado e afagou seus cabelos até que ele dormisse como uma criança com medo do escuro.

Eles se livraram das formigas e plantaram as roseiras de novo. Louis estava bem debaixo delas com um livro aberto em seu colo. Harry gostava da maneira que os dois estavam envolvidos. Quando ele ia trabalhar no jardim, Louis sentava na grama para ler um livro, ou um jornal. Ou fazer suas palavras cruzadas.

"O que acha?" Harry perguntou em voz alta e virou-se para encontrar os olhos azuis. Para sua surpresa eles encaravam seus braços marcados no tecido da camisa de algodão com certa fixação.

"Sobre qual assunto?" Louis piscou algumas vezes, parecendo se recuperar rapidamente.

"As flores." Ele indicou o canteiro com um gesto. "Acho que combinaram com o restante do jardim?"

Louis pareceu tentar evitar que um sorriso crescesse em seus lábios.

"Estão perfeitas." Ele disse suavemente. Harry sorriu de volta para ele e voltou para seu trabalho.

"As palavras cruzadas estão fáceis demais essa semana?"

"Não. Por que diz isso?"

"Você parece distraído." Harry disse, dando de ombros.

"Na verdade..." Louis começou, fechando o jornal e colocando no chão ao seu lado. "Há tempos tenho uma ideia, mas não sei se você irá concordar."

"Que ideia?" Harry perguntou, olhando por cima de seus ombros.

"Bem..." Louis limpou a garganta. "Eu estava pensando em te ensinar a dirigir. Um carro. Não um cavalo ou uma carroça." Ele rapidamente adicionou. Harry mal conseguia disfarçar sua expressão surpresa.

"Quer me ensinar a dirigir?" Harry perguntou desacreditado.

"Sim."

"Nunca vou conseguir compreender toda aquela parafernália. Roda. Freio. Além do mais, eu nem consigo passar uma viagem sem ficar enjoado."

"Está sendo um tanto pessimista."

"Estou sendo realista."

Louis rolou os olhos da maneira que Harry tanto conhecia.

"É mais fácil do que você imagina, e você está esquecendo quem vai ser o experiente e maravilhoso professor." Louis disse com um sorriso e um tom claramente bastante orgulhoso. Foi a vez de Harry rodar os olhos.

"Tudo bem." Ele ergueu as mãos em derrota.

"Jura?" Louis retrucou, franzindo o cenho. "Só isso?"

"Eu posso argumentar mais se você quiser, mas acho que vai ser uma perda ainda maior de tempo." Harry deu de ombros. Louis se levantou animado e o acompanhou para a parte da frente da mansão. "Além do mais, estou em uma fase de experimentar coisas novas."

"Gosto disso." Ele disse abrindo um sorriso animado.

"Não sei se essa ainda vai ser sua opinião quando eu vomitar em seu colo." Harry disse, se divertindo com a careta de Louis.

"Você precisa pisar naquele pedal do seu canto direito e depois mover o câmbio para baixo." Louis instruiu apontando para os instrumentos pela décima quinta vez.

"É muita coisa para se pensar e se fazer ao mesmo tempo." Harry reclamou.

"No começo sim, mas depois vai ficando mais fácil. Deixe de ser tão teimoso, Harry." Louis retrucou alterado. Eles já estavam a algumas horas tentando fazer o carro andar. Louis havia dado uma aula teórica que Harry pouco prestara atenção. Talvez essa seja a razão das suas repetidas falhas. "Faça como eu te instrui." Louis repetiu com um suspiro.

Para ser justo, Louis havia sido muito paciente e todo o percurso até ali. Apenas a falta de capacidade de Harry de absorver informações importantes (e repetidas por mais de uma hora) era o que o tiravam do sério.

"Eu estou _tentando_." Em sua própria defesa, o carro já havia andado alguns metros. Apenas morria a todo o momento. Harry já estava ficando cansado.

Com mais algumas tentativas, com Louis instruindo com uma mistura de calma controlada e ferozes chamadas de atenção, Harry conseguiu finalmente chegar à estrada. Ele repetia para si mesmo cada passo e já estava ficando bem habilidoso conforme a cidade se aproximava.

Claro que eles levaram mais do que o dobro do tempo para chegar que um motorista mais experiente levaria, mas pelo menos eles chegaram sem nenhum incidente grave.

"Tudo bem." Louis finalmente disse. Ele parecia estar segurando a respiração. Os músculos de suas costas estavam todos tensos. Harry o observou relaxando apenas um pouquinho. "Agora vamos dar à volta e retornar à mansão."

"Chegamos até a cidade para não entrar nela?" Harry perguntou indignado.

"Não quero que você seja preso por atropelar ninguém. Já estou arrependido de deixar você chegar até aqui."

"A ideia foi sua!"

"Sim, e agora a minha ideia é voltarmos." Louis direcionou para o caminho atrás deles. Harry percebeu que sua outra mão ainda apertava firmemente o banco de couro do carro.

"Você deveria confiar mais em mim." Harry acusou.

"Eu confio!" Louis respondeu indignado. Harry franziu o cenho desacreditado. "É só uma situação mais aterrorizante que eu havia imaginado." Louis sussurrou.

Harry revirou os olhos e sorriu. Talvez devesse ficar mais ofendido com o medo óbvio de Louis estampado por todo o rosto dele, mas, para falar a verdade, era bastante engraçado.

"Tudo bem, vou fazer a volta."

"Mude a marcha e gire o volante."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Era impressionante a capacidade que Louis conseguia ser mandão até mesmo quando estava tão apavorado de medo.

Harry girou o volante e pisou nos pedais. A estrada era pequena e de chão. Ele teve que entrar um pouco na grama ao lado de algumas pedras não muito grandes. Louis observava tudo atentamente. Harry virou mais o volante e acelerou.

O carro abaixou o mesmo instante e eles foram jogados com certa força para frente.

"Harry..." Louis exclamou, apoiando as duas mãos no painel.

Harry acelerou mais uma vez. A roda ao lado de Louis vez um barulho alto e estranho. Harry pisou no pedal e o carro se inclinou ainda mais para o lado. Louis soltou uma exclamação surpresa e Harry segurou rapidamente o braço dele.

"Saia pelo seu lado. Rápido." Louis mandou. Harry nem pensou duas vezes. O carro estava quase completamente inclinando para o lado de Louis.

Os dois saíram em segurança. As mãos frias de Louis seguraram as suas com bastante força.

"Acha que conseguimos tirar ele daí?" Louis perguntou meio sem fôlego quando eles estavam bem seguros no chão firme da estrada de pedra. Fazia alguns minutos que eles observavam o carro.

Harry examinou o veículo na frente deles. Estava obviamente atolado. A roda da frente estava enterrada até a metade no meio da lama. Harry nem havia percebido que ele havia entrado tão para dentro na parte do gramado.

"Acho que não." Harry respondeu. Piscando para sair da onda de hipnotismo que a imagem trazia.

"Bom, pelo menos estamos perto da cidade." Louis disse, mas não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

 _Perto_. Sim. Alguns _quilômetros_ perto.

Harry não sabia quanto tempo eles estavam andando, mas parecia que quanto mais passos eles davam mais a cidade parecia se afastar.

Eles paravam de tempos em tempos, cada vez que Louis ficava sem ar demais para respirar. Ele dizia que estava bem, mas seu rosto estava pálido e suado. Talvez tivesse sido melhor que eles tivessem tentado desatolado o carro, mas Louis provavelmente não poderia fazer tamanha força e Harry bom... Harry naqueles tempos, não era nem um pouco conhecido por seu por físico.

A cada passo que eles davam o humor de Louis parecia piorar. Harry estava certo que era por causa da fraqueza de seus pulmões. Da vulnerabilidade que o deixada. A cada respiração forçada em meio à muita dificuldade, Louis ficava cada vez mais amargo e ranzinza.

"Acha que Niall vai estar em casa?" Louis perguntou preenchendo o silêncio entre eles.

"Espero que sim."

"E se ele não estiver?" Harry queria evitar pensar naquela possibilidade, mas já que eles estavam no assunto seria bom criar um plano B.

"Podemos alugar um quarto em uma hospedaria." Harry disse tentando não se preocupar muito com aquela questão.

"Não temos dinheiro." Louis pressionou.

"Eles nos conhecem. Eu vivo em Kellynch por pelo menos cem anos."

"Você queimou Kellynch faz poucos meses." Louis, para sua infelicidade, fez questão de lembrar.

"Sim, mas não acho que é uma noticia que deve ter se espalhado."

"Claro que não... eles viram a fumaça e acharam que fossem apenas nuvens de chuvas." Louis respondeu ironicamente.

Harry estava acostumado com aquele humor dele. Era quase familiar. O que deixava seus nervos à flor da pele eram os chiados pela respiração escassa de Louis. Harry argumentou para eles pararem mais uma vez, mas o olhar furioso de Louis não deixou espaço para que ele discutisse mais sobre o assunto.

Quando eles chegaram à cidade, Harry já se sentia exausto. Todos os ossos de seu corpo doíam e os seus músculos reclamavam pelo esforço. Louis parecia ainda mais cansado que ele.

A casa de Niall ficava à apenas algumas quadras longe da entrada da cidade. Seguir reto e depois virar na terceira esquina. Harry sabia bem para onde deveria ir. Apenas não sabia se conseguiria chegar lá vivo. Não sabia se Louis conseguiria chegar lá vivo.

"Por aqui." Harry pegou o braço de Louis e o puxou gentilmente para que eles atravessassem a rua.

"A casa de Niall fica daquele lado." Louis reclamou apontando para o lado contrário que Harry os estava levando.

"Eu sei." Harry disse simplesmente.

"Harry, não sei se consigo andar para nenhum outro lugar. Por favor, vamos voltar." Louis disse enquanto Harry o guiava pela rua. Algumas pessoas os encaravam com olhares assuntados. Eles não deveriam estar parecendo muito simpáticos realmente. Suas roupas estavam molhadas pelo suor. Harry havia alguns botões de sua camisa, mas por enquanto, aquela era a última coisa com a qual ele estava preocupado.

Harry abriu a porta da pequena lojinha que quase desaparecia em meio a tantas outras. Louis o seguiu mesmo quando Harry já não o segurava mais. Harry já havia estado ali milhares de outras vezes. A loja era uma pequena livraria lotada com os mais velhos e mais novos livros. Havia de tudo. Uma grande parte da biblioteca de Kellynch havia nascido dali.

"Não é o momento para comprar um livro." Louis retrucou fitando as prateleiras cheias de poeiras e bagunçadas de livros por todo o canto. Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas, naquele momento, uma senhora saiu de trás de uma estante com um sorriso enorme e um óculos que cobria quase a metade de suas bochechas.

"Harry, querido!" Ela disse com os braços abertos em sua direção.

"Sra. Vance." Harry cumprimento educadamente, lhe dando um abraço apertado. "Receio não estar apresentável nesse momento." Ele se desculpou apontando para suas próprias roupas.

"Sabe bem que não me preocupo com essas coisas. E quem é esse moço bonito ao seu lado?" Ele perguntou ajeitando os óculos ainda mais para perto do começo de seu nariz.

"Esse é Louis Deakin. Ele é meu..." Amigo? Mais do que amigo. Certamente eles não eram só amigos. Amizade parecia uma palavra tão ínfima para o que eles compartilhavam.

"Uma espécie de mordomo?" Louis ajudou, parecendo tão perdido quanto ele se sentia. "Motorista?" Harry fez uma careta.

"Ah... entendi." Sra. Vance disse abrindo um sorriso que parecia saber mais que os dois juntos. "Mas venham... Vamos deixar as apresentações para pessoas que tem tempo de perder tempo com essas coisas. Vocês parecem cansados e prontos para um copo bem grande de água. Venham!"

Harry e Louis a seguiram em meio às prateleiras. Louis parecia curioso com a quantidade de livros que aquele lugar tão pequeno parecia conseguir abarcar. Sra. Vance os levou até à parte de cima da livraria, onde eles deixavam algumas caixas em uma pequena sala. Havia várias outras coisas ai também. Um sofá pequeno, uma lareira que parecia não ser acesa desde o século passado e várias mesinhas ocupadas com as caixas de papelão.

"Sentem-se." Ela direcionou o estofado empoeirado com uma das mãos.

Louis sentou e soltou um suspiro profundo, colocando as suas mãos na cabeça.

"Como você se sente?" Harry perguntou não se importando em tentar esconder o tom preocupado de sua voz.

"Preciso de apenas um minuto." Louis respondeu. Harry concordou com um gesto com sua cabeça.

Ele olhou ao redor. Havia vários pequenos objetos empilhados em vários cantos. A Sra. Vance contara a ele que gostava de colecionar objetos antigos, mas não era nada daquilo que Harry imaginou. Havia várias peças decorativas. Bibelôs, vasos e abajures para todo o lado que ele virava. Um mais estranho que o outro. Harry estava observando um lustre em formato de elefante e duas gaivotas em cima, quando a Sra. Vance entrou na sala trazendo os copos de água.

"Aqui está." Ela disse os colocando na mesa. Junto com uma jarra cheia de suco. Harry e Louis agarraram os copos e beberam tudo rapidamente em grandes goles.

"Desculpe." Harry pediu depois que seu copo estava vazio, mas a Sra. Vance apenas sorria como se tudo aquilo acontecesse diariamente com ela.

"Não se preocupem com isso. Então, agora me contem... O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

Harry contou tudo. Atropelando as palavras de uma maneira que ficava confuso de entender e confuso de explicar. Louis o ajudava em alguns momentos, mas na maior parte do tempo ele estava com a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados. Seu peito havia diminuído o ritmo frenético. Ele respirava normalmente agora. Apenas o cansaço havia aumentado.

"Posso chamar alguém para buscar o carro. Sr. A., que trabalha ali na padaria poderia ajudar."

"Eu agradeceria muito. Estamos indo para a casa de Niall agora. Sabe se ele está lá?"

"Ah sim! Eu o vi hoje de manhã. Sempre muito simpático aquele lá." Ela contemplou com um sorriso. "Agora vocês não devem se preocupar com nada. Irei trazer algo para comerem e depois disso, vocês podem descansar um pouco aqui. Depois resolveremos esse assunto do carro. Pobrezinho... andaram tanto e por tanto tempo. Devem estar exaustos."

"Agradecemos a hospitalidade, Sra. Vance."

"Sempre tão formal." Ela condenou alegremente balançando a cabeça e riu. Os olhos azuis o observavam com carinho. Harry sorriu para ele e Louis sorriu de volta.

Depois que a Sra. Vance se foi mais uma vez, Harry recomeçou seu passeio pela sala. Louis havia fechado os olhos novamente, mas apenas o seu sorriso cansado já foi capaz de acalmar Harry.

Nas caixas empoeiradas abertas havia mais livros. Ele não se atreveu a olhar nas fechadas. Harry tocou com a ponta dos dedos o busto de um homem forte e sério. Havia camadas acumuladas de poeiras em baixo de seus olhos. No canto da sala, ele encontrou uma figura familiar.

No meio de tanta sujeira e coisas antigas, havia um gramofone bem parecido com aquele dado por Louis. A corneta estava muito velha e enferrujada, mas a agulha ainda estava ali, intacta. Um disco já estava posicionado como se esperasse ser tocado.

Harry girou várias vezes a manivela e baixou a lâmina no disco. Segundos depois o som tomou conta da sala. O som do violão era claro como se estivesse sendo tocado do lado de Harry. Ele nunca deixaria de se surpreender com aquela pequena caixinha. Dessa vez, no entanto, a voz de um homem também se espalhava com o ritmo calmo do violão.

Harry quase pulou quando sentiu uma mão na base das suas costas. Louis havia se movido do sofá silenciosamente, ou talvez Harry estivesse muito distraído. Os olhos azuis focalizaram nele e Louis sorriu.

"Dance comigo." Ele sussurrou. O ar que saia de sua boca atingiu a bochecha esquerda de Harry e enviou uma carga de calor que viajou por todo o seu corpo até a ponta de seus dedos.

Louis envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços e pegou sua mão. Harry levantou seu braço esquerdo e o envolveu no ombro de Louis. Eles estavam tão, tão perto que se algum deles de inclinasse, eles se beijariam. Harry encostou seu rosto no dele e deixou-se absorver pelo calor do corpo de Louis.

Eles não estavam valsando. Não como Harry aprendeu há tantos anos atrás. Era mais lento, mais intimo. Era como estar no mar e nunca ser capaz de afundar. De mergulhar dentro d'água. Os dois se balançavam juntos, com Louis direcionando cada movimento.

A mão de Louis escorregou um pouco mais para baixo e pressionou os dois mais próximos. A coxa dele roçando de tempos em tempos bem no meio das pernas de Harry. Ele se sentia tonto como se tivesse tomado vários goles de uma bebida forte.

"Não posso acreditar que em sua primeira tentativa de dirigir, você afundou um carro." Louis sussurrou depois de um curto período de silêncio.

"Eu não afundei um carro. No máximo uma roda." Ele retrucou fingindo indignação. Seus olhos estavam fixados na pele lisa que sobrepunha os músculos do pescoço de Louis.

"Ah claro! Como eu poderia me esquecer." Louis disse, mas em sua voz havia um tom divertido.

"Gosto de deixar uma boa impressão na primeira vez." Harry sussurrou com sua melhor voz sedutora, mas deveria estar perdendo o jeito. Louis inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás e riu.

"Eu não me vangloriaria dessa tentativa tão fracassada."

"Não foi fracassada! Eu dirigi até a cidade em perfeitas condições." Ele se defendeu.

"Perfeitas condições..." Louis ironizou e bufou. "Eu tive que me segurar na poltrona para não ser jogado para fora do carro."

"Você só estava com medo, mas tudo bem..." Harry se aproximou do ouvido de Louis e baixou a voz. "Eu não vou contar a ninguém."

Louis perdeu o passo e Harry sentiu suas pernas tencionarem. Ele não respondeu e nem riu como da outra vez. Harry conseguia sentir o calor do corpo de Louis sem encostá-lo inteiramente. A dança havia se tornado mais lasciva e viciante a cada segundo que eles permaneciam encostados.

Harry encostou gentilmente o rosto no de Louis que soltou um baixo ofego surpreso, mas nada fez. Harry se sentia nas nuvens. Ele sentia o corpo de Louis o envolvendo. O desejo entre os dois era uma sensação quase palpável. Cada célula de seu corpo formigava e se excedia de prazer.

Louis abaixou o rosto e seus lábios encontraram um meio caminho entre a camisa de Harry e a pele sensível de seu pescoço. Um arrepio correu pelo seu corpo. Arrepiando até os pequenos cabelos de sua nuca.

Harry tinha certeza que se incitasse sua cintura para frente, roçasse seu quadril no de Louis, os olhos azuis se renderiam para ele. Tomados de desejo tanto quanto ele próprio se sentia. Mas aquele primeiro movimento tinha que ser de Louis. Era importante que Louis estivesse no controle, que ele estivesse certo do que fazer, antes que eles fizessem. Os dois já haviam se machucado demais.

"Que bom que vocês estão se divertindo!" A Sra. Vance os interrompeu. Os dois pularam para trás no mesmo instante. Louis ficou vermelho e deu dois passos para trás. Harry sentia o calor subindo de seu pescoço até as suas bochechas. "Niall já está chegando, meus queridos. Ele parecia preocupado. Um bom amigo que vocês têm."

"Sim... Niall é um bom amigo." Harry repetiu ainda um pouco tonto demais. Louis parecia nas mesmas condições que ele. Os olhos azuis fitavam a janela, tentando se recompor. A Sra. Vance agia completamente normal. Nem parecia que havia visto dois homens dançando de uma maneira intima e não apropriada aos olhos de toda a sociedade.

"Ele é mesmo." Ela concordou com um sorriso contemplativo. "Vocês aceitam um chá?"

"Eu queria estar lá para presenciar o feito." Niall disse pela quinta vez desde que eles se encontraram na livraria da Sra. Vance e Louis contou tudo que havia acontecido. O loiro gargalhou por alguns minutos quando a história acabou.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Harry disse cheio de tédio.

"Eu não acredito que eu perdi." Niall balançou a cabeça, indignado. Mas logo sua expressão se transformou ao imaginar novamente os acontecimentos.

Harry reteve a vontade de revirar os olhos mais uma vez. Eles estavam na casa de Niall. Para a sorte deles, o carro do loiro havia quebrado no dia anterior, e como já estava de noite ninguém parecia muito disposto em leva-los em uma viagem até a mansão dos Tomlinson.

"Então, você tem alguma informação sobre o carro?" Harry perguntou na tentativa de mudar e assunto.

"Sim. Parece que o amigo da Sra. Vance não conseguiu tirá-lo da poça de lama no qual você o afundou." Niall informou e seus lábios levantaram nos cantos. "Mas não se preocupe, meu carro fica pronto amanhã. Poderei leva-los à mansão e depois resolver o problema."

"Não vai querer ajuda?"

"Não será preciso. Já chamei algumas pessoas que tem mais..." Niall parou pensativo.

"Força física?"

"Eu iria dizer saúde, mas acho que força física é melhor."

"Com certeza." Harry concordou, sabendo que não havia nenhuma maldade na declaração de Niall.

"O seu quarto já está arrumado." Margareth anunciou baixo. Os gêmeos já estavam dormindo quando eles chegaram. "Sei que estão cansados, Niall os deixe irem dormir agora."

"Ah claro." Niall concordou, mas parecia decepcionado que sua diversão em zombar de Harry havia terminado tão rapidamente. "Vai acordá-lo?" O loiro perguntou em direção à Louis que dormia com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.

Louis havia fechado os olhos no momento em que se sentou na poltrona macia da sala de Niall. Ele parecia adormecido e completamente vulnerável. Harry queria envolvê-lo nos braços e deitá-lo em uma cama macia.

"Sim. Não parece uma posição muito confortável." Harry balançou suavemente o braço dele e chamou seu nome. Louis abriu os olhos confusos e sonolentos. Quando eles focalizaram nele, Louis levantou o canto dos lábios. "Margareth vai nos mostrar os nossos quartos."

"Na verdade... Vou mostrar _o_ quarto. Nossos quartos de hóspedes estão em um número menor em razão dos bebês." Ela disse em tom de desculpas.

"Ah... tudo bem." Harry disse um pouco incerto e olhou para Louis. Os olhos azuis ainda pareciam perdidos. Eles procuraram Harry, quando percebeu que todos olhavam para ele. "Só tem um quarto." Harry ajudou.

Louis abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e suas bochechas avermelharam suavemente.

"Sem problemas." Disse engolindo em seco, mas depois abriu um sorriso sonolento.

"Ótimo!" Margareth exclamou, parecendo aliviada. "Vou mostrar-lhes o quarto agora. Fiz o possível para deixar confortável para os dois. Vocês terão que dormir na mesma cama, mas espero que isso não seja um problema."

"De maneira nenhuma." Harry disse, mas não estava tão certo como deixava transparecer. Enquanto eles caminharam pelo corredor, Louis permaneceu o caminho inteiro em silêncio. Harry não tinha certeza se era em razão do sono, ou por que ele se sentia constrangido em dormir no mesmo quarto que Harry.

Depois que eles passaram pela porta do quarto, Niall desejou-lhes boa noite e sorriu maliciosamente na direção de Harry. Louis se sentou na cama com as mãos nos joelhos e bocejou preguiçosamente.

"Hum... Quer se arrumar primeiro?" Harry perguntou apontando na direção do banheiro.

"Sim, por favor." Louis agradeceu indo meio cambaleante na direção do banheiro. "Qualquer minuto a mais que eu fique nessa cama eu irei dormir instantaneamente."

Harry olhou para a cama arrumada e depois procurou outro lugar cheio de cobertas pelo quarto. Não tinha. Margareth havia apenas arrumado a cama como ela mesma havia avisado. O outro lugar era o chão, mas as costas de Harry reclamavam demais para que fosse considerada uma opção.

Tudo bem, Harry pensou. Sem problema. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era deitar e dormir. Não era muita coisa. Não era estranho. O nó constrangedor e cheio de ansiedade em seu estômago se apertava a cada minuto, mas aquilo tudo não era nada demais. Louis nem iria tocá-lo. Eles apenas dormiriam a uma distância mais próxima.

"Você pode ir agora." Louis anunciou, abrindo a porta do banheiro e entrando no quarto. A luz forte do banheiro iluminou todo o quarto.

Harry quase havia se esquecido de que Niall era um feliz adepto à energia elétrica.

Fechou a porta e apertou o interruptor com cuidado. Não queria que a casa inteira pegasse fogo por causa dele. _Outra vez._

Harry fez suas necessidades e depois lavou as mãos e o rosto na água que estava no jarro perto da pia. Ele apenas tinha que se concentrar em não parecer constrangido na frente de Louis. Apenas tinha que se manter frio e lembrar que a situação não era nada diferente do que dormir em quartos separados. Só que juntos. Na mesma cama. Debaixo dos mesmos lençóis. Harry chacoalhou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto na toalha.

Quando abriu a porta, Harry viu a silhueta de Louis de baixo dos cobertores. Ele havia deitado do lado esquerdo da cama. Seus olhos já estavam fechados e ele respirava tranquilamente. Harry se lembrou do quanto ele estava cansado àquela noite. Do quanto eles haviam caminhado. Lembrou-se da respiração dificultada de Louis pelo caminho até ali.

Harry se sentiu um idiota por estar tão nervoso. Louis estava tão cansado que já deveria star dormindo. Harry subiu na cama com extremo cuidado e se enrolou debaixo dos cobertores.

O rosto de Louis estava a alguns centímetros do dele. Harry se permitiu admirá-lo por alguns minutos. A escuridão do quarto era quase completa, mas a pouca distância entre eles ajudava.

"Harry..." Louis disse baixinho e Harry teve que se segurar nas cobertas para não pular da cama.

"Hum...?" Harry murmurou, com os olhos pregados no teto.

"Acho que deveríamos comprar alguma coisa para os gêmeos." Ele disse com a voz arrastada e abafada pelo travesseiro.

"O quê?"

"Um presente. Acho que fomos os únicos que não os visitaram ainda."

"Não acha que agora conta como uma visita?" Harry tentou, mas ele quase nem estava se ouvindo. Sentia-se quente com Louis os colocando como um par.

"Não." Louis respondeu e os cantos de seus lábios subiram.

"Então o que acha que deveríamos comprar? Joias? Uma propriedade em Londres? Um carro?" Harry brincou, cegando mais perto de Louis.

"Talvez uma mansão. Fiquei sabendo que você tem várias delas." Louis riu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Nem sei como Niall consegue administrá-las sem me levar à falência." Harry cochichou.

"Acho que ele deveria ter sido considerado o melhor tesoureiro de toda a Kellynch."

"De toda a Londres." Harry corrigiu.

Louis abriu os olhos e um mar azul cansado e cheio de carinho o fitou por alguns segundos.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ele disse em um sussurro tão baixo que Harry teve que se aproximar mais um pouco.

"Eu amo você." Harry disse não conseguindo mais se controlar. Por que ele não queria se controlar. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram pasmos e cheios de surpresa. "Eu sei o que você pensa, eu sei por que você pensa e sei também que em parte você tem razão, Louis, mas eu amo você. Eu amo você."

"Mas você ainda o ama também." Louis disse. Não era uma pergunta.

"Sim." Harry respondeu baixinho do mesmo jeito. "Mas isso não diminui em nada meu amor por você. E você pode ou não acreditar nisso, mas essa é a verdade. Isso é o que eu sinto."

"Eu acredito em você." Louis respondeu simplesmente. Sua voz ainda estava meio abafada pelo travesseiro e baixa de uma maneira que Harry duvidou que houvesse escutado direito. Talvez Louis não estivesse raciocinando corretamente em razão do cansaço. Talvez ele falasse enquanto dormia.

Harry abriu a boca para retrucar quando sentiu a mão de Louis repousar em cima de seu peito. Dois dedos dele entraram entre os botões fechados de sua camiseta. Ele congelou no mesmo instante e virou a cabeça para encarar os olhos azuis. Sua mão estava quente e a ponta de seu indicador de fazia círculos em sua pele exposta.

"Eu pensei que..." Harry se cortou antes que sua boca dissesse algo impróprio que afastaria a mão que estava bem em cima de seu coração.

Louis se inclinou para gente e beijou o seu pescoço, depois um pouco acima. Um arrepio correu até a ponta de seus pés. Talvez Harry já estivesse dormindo. Aquilo tudo poderia ser um sonho. A mão de Louis escorregou até a sua cintura e mais para baixo. Harry deixou escapar um pequeno gemido quando Louis apertou sua bunda com um pouco mais de força para alguém que parecia tão cansado poderia fazê-lo.

A trilha de beijos subiu até o maxilar de Harry, Louis mordeu sua pele e Harry estremeceu. Ele procurava não se mexer com medo que aquilo terminasse mais cedo do que ele gostaria. Com medo que Louis acordasse desse estupor que ele parecia estar.

Louis lambeu o lóbulo de seu ouvido obscenamente. Harry apertou a cintura macia dele. Seu corpo parecia que iria entrar em erupção naquele mesmo quarto. Harry já estava duro e cheio de necessidade, com aqueles poucos beijos.

"Eu amo você também." Louis pediu cochichando lascivamente em seu ouvido. "Mais do que tudo."

Harry podia chorar bem ali. Ele podia se desmanchar bem ali. Louis o amava. Louis o queria tanto quanto Harry o queria.

Harry o beijou apaixonadamente. Primeiro lento e profundo e depois rápido, cheio de línguas, dentes e suspiros intercalados. Ele queria tomar cada pedaço que Louis lhe oferecia. Cada toque. Cada ofego.

Louis aproximou as cinturas deles e investiu contra o sua calça, envolvendo suas pernas com as de Harry. Ele soltou um ofego sôfrego escapar por entre seus lábios.

"Você está cansado." Harry lembrou a si próprio e a Louis também que parecia ter temporariamente esquecido o que os dois haviam passado naquele dia.

Os olhos azuis passearam por seu rosto. Seus olhos concentrados nos verdes e depois viajando por suas bochechas, até a sua boca. Louis lambeu os lábios.

"Eu sei, mas não o suficiente para dormir." Louis disse, com um tom envergonhado. Harry se lembrou do que Niall havia dito sobre os pesadelos de Louis. Os pesadelos que não o deixavam dormir. Das marcas roxas embaixo de seus olhos. "E eu realmente senti sua falta." Ele completou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu não faço isso já tem um tempo." Apenas cem anos, sua mente ironizou. Louis pareceu entender o recado.

"Eu não estou com pressa." Louis sussurrou novamente perto de seu ouvido e enfiou a mão nas calças de Harry sem nem avisar.

"Sem pressa, hum?" Harry zombou, tentando manter a voz estável.

Louis o masturbou tão lentamente que Harry teve que pressionar a cabeça no travesseiro para não investir em sua mão. Ele subia e descia com uma calma irritantemente controlada. Seu polegar apertou a cabeça do seu pau e Harry arquejou as costas para cima, chorando sôfrego.

"Louis..." Harry chorou, perdendo o controle e investindo contra sua mão. Louis beijou seus lábios com uma fome desesperada. Tão diferente de sua mão embaixo de suas calças que fez Harry se arrepiar.

"Tire suas roupas." Ele mandou depois que os dois se separaram. Harry olhou fixamente para o fio de saliva na sua boca.

Suas mãos tremendo foram primeiro para a camiseta e depois para a sua calça. Louis retirou suas roupas também com a mesma pressa. A barra da calça de Harry ficou presa em seus calcanhares e ele teve que fazer um esforço maior que sua paciência estava disposta a deixar.

Quando suas roupas já estavam no chão, Louis subiu no meio das pernas nuas de Harry. Seu corpo era muito mais quente que os cobertores. As mãos de Louis seguraram sua cintura em um aperto firme. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos verdes como se dali não pudessem desviar.

Louis se inclinou para frente e o beijou novamente. O desejo viajava entre os dois como brasa quente. Magma derretendo todas as suas extremidades. Harry soltou um silvo choroso quando Louis investiu sobre ele. Seu pau tocando o de Louis sensualmente. Roçando um contra o outro.

A boca de Louis parou de beijá-lo e foi para seu pescoço. Os dentes dele morderam a pele sensível e Harry gemeu extasiado.

"Você gosta disso?" Louis perguntou e Harry só concordou. Nem se importava naquele momento com o que estava concordando. Ele gostava disso. Gostava de tudo.

Louis deixou uma trilha de beijos por sua pele conforme ele se abaixava. Harry ficou confuso por alguns momentos com a falta do rosto dele tão próximo do seu, mas quando sentiu a língua de Louis na cabeça de seu pau, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gemer e ofegar mais um pouco.

Fazia tanto, _tanto_ tempo. Louis parecia não fazer ideia o que fazia com seu corpo porque ele continuava lambendo e experimentando como se fosse a droga da coisa mais gostosa que já havia provado. Harry gemeu alto e fechou a boca quando se lembrou de que havia mais pessoas naquela casa.

Quando Louis colocou seu pau na boca, Harry segurou seus cabelos e o puxou para trás.

"Louis, faz muito, _muito_ tempo que eu não faço isso." Harry disse por meio de sua respiração descompassada.

"Eu sei." Louis respondeu, mas não. Ele não sabia. Por que se soubesse ele não estaria lambendo o pau de Harry daquela maneira. E continuando a lamber e colocando em sua boca e chupando...

Harry puxou os cabelos dele mais uma vez da maneira mais delicada que conseguia naquele momento. Louis o olhou irritado como se Harry tivesse arrancado um doce de sua mão.

"Louis, se você quer fazer alguma coisa hoje, vai precisar fazer rápido. Eu não vou aguentar..." Harry parou de falar para engolir em seco e se concentrar no que estava dizendo e não nos olhos azuis mergulhados em luxúria. "Lembra como foi a última vez?"

"Eu vou tomar conta de você." Louis disse com um cuidado que fez um arrepio se espalhar por seu corpo. "O que você quer?" Sua respiração quente circulou a glande de Harry. Ele precisou de alguns segundos para entender a pergunta.

Harry sorriso, seu coração apertado. "Tudo."

"Isso soa promissor."

Houve um momento de perda de contato, mas logo depois Louis estava lá de volta. Chupando e lambendo seu pau como se não pudesse evitar. Sua mão deslizou entre as coxas abertas de Harry que fez com que um murmúrio de aprovação escapasse de seus lábios. A boca de Louis era quente e inevitável. Fazia com que Harry arqueasse suas costas e mordesse seus lábios até que eles estivessem doendo.

"Assim está bom?" Louis perguntou depois de soltar seu pau de seus lábios. Harry quase chorou de frustração.

"Não. Sim. Mais." Harry murmurou. Seus pés deslizando no tecido macio da cama, enquanto ele empurrava para cima, exigindo mais forte, mais rápido, ali, ou em qualquer lugar. "Por favor."

Harry não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que Louis está sorrindo cheio de diversão. Ele envolve sua boca no pau de Harry e está tão quente. Sua língua deslizando com tanta facilidade. Suas mãos por todo o lugar. Acariciando. Tomando. Exigindo. Harry se perdeu no meio disso tudo.

Louis chupou até a última gota de gozo que Harry consegue liberar. Ele beijou suas bolas e depois suas coxas em adoração.

"Espere um minuto." Louis pediu e se levantou.

"Aonde você vai?" Harry perguntou confuso, vendo Louis vestir a calça. A onda de orgasmo é tão intensa que Harry nem pensa em se levantar da cama e apenas espera.

Louis voltou depois de poucos minutos com algo em sua mão e deu pulinhos nas pontas dos pés até atingir a cama.

"O chão está congelante." Ele anunciou. Seus dentes estão tilintando.

Harry reconheceu a garrafa de óleo antes que Louis a jogue na cama.

"Ande você arrumou isso?" Harry perguntou fitando a garrafa com um sorriso.

"Na cozinha." Louis disse entrando debaixo dos cobertores. "Depois eu pagarei a Niall." Louis disse dispensando o assunto com um gesto com sua mão.

Louis deitou em cima dele e o beijou de novo. Sua língua quente, provocando. Entrando em sua boca e depois passando por seus lábios. Louis o beijava como se quisesse se fundir com Harry na cama. Ser um só. Seus murmúrios e gemidos ficaram mais altos quando ele começou a se esfregar e sentir a dureza de Harry novamente.

Louis despejou o óleo em sua mão e massageou as bolas de Harry com uma mão. Harry se sentia perdido naquele misto de sensações. Louis começou novamente a masturbá-lo, mas agora sua mão estava melada de óleo e um de seus dedos pressionando sua entrada.

Harry fechou os olhos e deixou ser levado. Louis trabalhava seu dedo para dentro e para fora, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. Harry gostava quando ardia um pouco. Gostava de sentir Louis dentro dele. Abrindo-o aos poucos. O indicador de Louis massageou sua próstata e Harry arquejou de prazer. Depois disso, Louis começou a investir seus dedos na entrada de Harry. Forte. Acertando o lugar certo toda maldita vez. Fazendo Harry chiar e se contorcer.

"Louis... Louis." Harry implorou quando já não aguentava mais. Ele precisava de Louis. Ele precisava agora.

Harry pegou a garrafa de óleo e o despejou sem cuidado em sua mão. Ele esfregou o pau de Louis que gemeu quase no limite em cima dele. Harry espalhou o óleo enquanto Louis o beijava profundamente.

"Eu gosto quando você chama o meu nome." A voz de Louis estava rouca e vacilante. Suas mãos repousaram do lado da sua cabeça e Louis deslizou para dentro de Harry em uma investida longa e firme. "Harry..." Louis chamou engasgado e Harry abriu os olhos.

Depois que a dor inicial passou, o alivio de estar cheio, de estar conectado e tão perto, acertou Harry em cheio. Ele envolveu as pernas com mais segurança na cintura de Louis. A sua respiração já estava rápida e descontrolada, mas ela se acelerou quando seus olhos encontraram novamente os olhos azuis. Escuros de desejo. Olhando-o de uma maneira que faziam suas pernas tremerem. Louis estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Seus cabelos castanhos e lisos caindo em seu rosto. Seu rosto corado e os olhos azuis apenas queimando em Harry. Desejando-o.

Harry conseguia apenas ficar parado, assistindo Louis tirando a língua para fora para lamber seus lábios. Com um movimento, ele se inclinou para baixo e apertou a boca quente em torno de um dos seus mamilos. Arranhando seus dentes sobre a carne excitada. Um choque de prazer foi direto para o pênis de Harry, puxando sua barriga como se fosse gelo. Harry segurou a bunda de Louis em suas mãos em um esforço para não se tocar. Ele apenas ficou observando a boca de Louis chupar seu mamilo e silenciosamente tentando não enlouquecer.

Louis levantou seus olhos azuis, sua boca ainda trabalhando no mamilo de Harry. Chupando e deslizando sua língua obscenamente, mas nunca se movendo.

"Louis, por favor." Harry pediu quase engasgando em um gemido. Louis levantou sua cabeça e lambeu seus lábios rubros e deliciosamente molhados.

"Se eu me mover, eu vou vir." Ele disse arfando perto de sua boca.

"Então faça." Harry pediu com um soluço sufocado. "Faça. Tudo bem."

Harry tencionou intencionalmente, apertando-se no pau dele. Louis caiu um pouco para frente, choramingando e fechou os olhos. Harry fica perdido novamente. A necessidade de ver Louis gozar é maior que a de procurar por seu próprio prazer, mas Louis consegue tomar conta dessa parte. Ele acertou sua próstata uma vez e quando Harry arfou, gemeu e se contorceu em suas mãos, ele a atingiu de novo. E de novo. E de novo...

"Sim. É isso... Faça." Harry disse incoerentemente. Harry conseguiu pegar a mão de Louis no meio de toda aquela bagunça. Suas juntas escorregam umas nas outras, apertando as palmas e juntando os dedos. Harry geme e se perde. Tudo o que ele consegue encontrar são os olhos de Louis. Tudo o que ele consegue ouvir é o seu nome entre gemidos saindo pelos lábios finos.

Louis se inclinou, beijando-o desesperadamente. Investindo contra Harry. Deslizando sua língua por entre os lábios dele. Suas testas estão juntas de uma maneira que Harry conseguia sentir a respiração acelerada de Louis batendo em seu rosto.

"Diga novamente." Louis pediu entre um sussurro vacilante.

"O que...?" Harry se sentia tão perdido em meio há tantas sensações. Louis se movendo dentro dele. Lento, mas firme. Cada investida atingindo o lugar certo. Harry se contorceu embaixo dele.

"Diga." Louis mandou suavemente. Harry abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos azuis o fitando. Escuros, cheios de desejo. Cheios de algo mais.

"Eu amo você." Ele disse, sua voz saindo fraca de sua garganta. "Eu amo você. Amo você." Harry repetiu e repetiu.

Harry conseguia sentir o quanto ele estava perto de gozar novamente. Conseguia sentir o quanto Louis estava perto também. Muito, _muito_ mais perto que ele, mas ele parecia se segurar para esperar que Harry viesse antes.

Harry deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Louis. Suas unhas arranharam todo o caminho. O gemido de Louis vacilou e ele arfou alto, jogando a cabeça para frente e fechando os olhos. Louis segurou seu rosto e o beijou, fodendo Harry cada vez mais rápido e mais forte.

Ele separou o beijo e apertou sua mão com mais força. Os dedos de Harry reclamaram de dor, mas ele mal conseguia senti-la.

"Eu te amo." Louis disse entre um sussurro. Harry se contraiu e gozou, sem nem mesmo esperar. A onda de prazer passando por seu corpo e ele arqueja e geme o nome de Louis. "Eu te amo." Louis sussurrou novamente, enquanto beijava seu rosto e seus lábios.

Louis investiu mais algumas vezes dentro dele. Harry se apertou contra ele e Louis veio. Harry conseguia senti-lo dentro dele e a toda sua volta. Harry conseguia ver as dobras em sua barriga e as linhas dos músculos de seus braços. Conseguia escutar suas respirações duras e seus gemidos suaves. E Harry o ama. Sem fôlego, imperfeito e lindo. Harry o ama.

Louis finalmente caiu por cima dele. Seu rosto enterrado no pescoço de Harry. Sua respiração quente e rápida batendo contra o ombro dele. Harry envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e fechou os olhos.

"Pensei que estivesse cansado."

"Eu estou exausto." Louis respondeu, mas seus lábios encontraram a pele do pescoço de Harry. Sua língua deslizou lascivamente por seu maxilar. Harry mal conseguiu conter o gemido.

"Você tem certeza que está?" Harry perguntou realmente em dúvida. Ele não aguentaria mais uma rodada. Suas energias já havia se esgotado faz tempo.

Louis parou e pareceu pensar um pouco. Sua testa franzida e seus lábios pressionados como se ele estivesse resolvendo um exercício muito importante de matemática.

"Sim." Ele disse, mas parecia bastante decepcionado com sua constatação. "Vamos deixar isso para amanhã." Ele constatou um pouco mais animado e deitou novamente sobre ele.

Harry o moveu apenas para colocar a cintura dele na cama. Suas pernas continuaram entrelaçadas e Louis já havia fechado os olhos. Harry envolveu a cintura dele para mais perto e se aproximou de seu rosto.

"Boa noite." Louis sussurrou sonolento. Uma de suas mãos repousou em suas costas e a outra em sua bunda. Harry sorriu.

"Boa noite."

xx


	39. Chapter 39

_Encaro a caixa em cima da mesa. Niall está dizendo algo sobre Margareth e como ela o olha. O loiro ainda parece ter duvida se ela compartilha dos mesmos sentimentos que ele. Tento não revirar os olhos cada vez que ele expõe suas inseguranças._

_Encaro a madeira e traço os olhos por cada canto de sua lapidação, mas a caixa não se abre sob o meu olhar. O que tem ali dentro não se move com a minha presença._

_"Acho que vou voltar para casa agora. Você tem certeza que está bem?" O loiro pergunta cheio de preocupação. Meus olhos se viram contra a minha vontade._

_"Niall, eu não vou beber como ontem."_

_"Perdoe-me se é um pouco difícil confiar em você." Ele diz ironicamente._

_"Pode confiar. Eu gosto de me recuperar depois de apagar de novo." Niall revira os olhos e se despede de mim e depois ainda ouço seus passos indo até a cozinha para se despedir de Holly._

_Encaro a caixa e abro a tampa de madeira com cuidado. Meus dedos formigam ansiosos. Não sei o que penso que vou encontrar ali dentro. Depois de tantos anos sem nem mesmo tocar na caixa, penso que espero algo mais emocionante._

_Lá dentro tudo parece intocável._

_Vejo os dois anéis que parece uma promessa rompida agora. Vários papéis cortados em retângulos pequenos. Apenas uma frase escrita em cada um deles, com a letra instável de Louis quando era criança._

_Vamos brincar no lago hoje?_

_Seus cachos estão mais enrolados esta tarde._

_Sorria para mim quando quiser ir brincar no jardim._

_Lembro-me de rolar os olhos para Louis com aquele recado. Como poderia não sorrir para ele em qualquer momento? Iriamos brincar no jardim todo o dia se fosse somente isso que era necessário._

_Tiro os recados do caminho até que meus dedos alcançam o fundo da caixa. Consigo pegar o pequeno retrato em uma moldura oval pequena. A pintura do rosto de Louis está apagada, mas ainda visível._

_Seus olhos azuis encaram alguma coisa à frente. Seus traços não são perfeitos. É uma imagem distante daquilo que um dia Louis foi, mas ainda sim sinto lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto._

_Ele está com um terno que odiava e seus lábios estão pressionados._

_Louis não sorri._

Harry sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer conforme acordava. Um ardor incontrolável se concentrava em sua virilha. Não conseguia entender nada. Seu cérebro parecia borrado, sonolento e excitado demais para fazer alguma ligação. Fez a única coisa que seu corpo clamava e se contorceu procurando um pouco mais de fricção. Sentiu duas mãos possessivas em voltas de sua cintura o pressionando firmemente para baixo.

Gemeu extasiado quando sentiu algo molhado e quente envolvendo de seu pau. Confusão era tudo o que o rodeava. Não podia controlar seu corpo cheio de espasmos na cama em que estava deitado. Instintivamente investiu seu quadril para frente, mas algo ainda o segurava. Procurou mais uma maneira de esfregar e aliviar sua ereção com as mãos, mas logo elas foram empurradas para longe com uma certa violência.

Seu corpo queimava como o inferno e ele parecia tão perto de um orgasmo que mal podia se aguentar. Conseguia ouvir seus próprios gemidos altos e sem pudor algum. Porra. Ele estava gemendo e arquejando tendo um sonho erótico. Tentou controlar outro gemido, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu algo muito, muito quente e _muito_ real para ser apenas um sonho, pressionar sua glande e chupá-la lentamente. Foi aí que compreendeu. Estava recebendo um boquete. Estava recebendo um boquete enquanto ainda estava dormindo.

Abriu os olhos com extrema dificuldade e encontrou o quarto em meia luz. Provavelmente, muito próximo do amanhecer. Só tinha uma certeza: aquele quarto não era seu. O teto branco e com poucos detalhes denunciava a diferença. Tonto de prazer e perdido porque seu cérebro não conseguia fazer as conexões corretamente, Harry nem se questionou onde estava.

"É melhor você acordar ou vai perder toda a diversão." Harry logo reconheceu a voz rouca de Louis. Suas mãos apertando seu quadril. Sua língua deslizando pela extensão de seu pênis.

Ergueu a cabeça e se apoiou em seus ombros. Louis estava ali. Com o sorriso mais cruelmente malicioso que já havia visto, com as pupilas dilatadas de desejo e os lábios inchados e rubros tão perto do pau de Harry que ele teve se conter para não empurrar sua cintura para cima.

"O que está fazendo?" Era uma pergunta idiota, mas foi a única que Harry conseguiu pensar naquele momento.

"Não é óbvio?" E sim, porra. Era óbvio. E agora havia a possibilidade de Harry choramingar e implorar de excitação.

Louis continuava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios macios com o pau duro de Harry a poucos centímetros do paraíso. Ele próprio estava excitado para caralho, mas parecia bastante feliz vendo Harry se contorcer daquele jeito.

"A merda de um provocador." Harry sussurrou em um respiro preso e falho.

Louis sorriu de canto e suspirou suavemente. Harry sentiu o ar quente entrando em contraste com o molhado frio na cabeça de seu pênis. Ele teve que lembrar a si mesmo para não empurrar seu pau para dentro dos lábios de Louis.

Ele colocou a língua molhada para fora e lambeu lascivamente desde a base de seu pau até a glande. Harry gemeu e choramingou até Louis tomar piedade de sua causa e tomá-lo por inteiro. Sua boca era quente como o inferno. Calor crescia em seu quadril e viajava até a ponta de seus dedos. Louis lambeu suas bolas e chupou o seu pau como se ele não pudesse tomar o bastante daquilo. Como se nada daquilo fosse o suficiente. Por isso, ele ia mais fundo. Mais molhado. Mais rápido. Mais quente.

Experimentando cada canto. Louis lambeu suas bolas e depois as soltou para massageá-las com as mãos. Seus dedos estavam frios e Harry arquejou contente com o contraste de temperatura.

"Eu perguntaria se você sentiu saudades, mas acho que isso é uma resposta e tanto." Louis disse respirando com dificuldade. "Você sonhou comigo?" Ele perguntou. Seus olhos brilhando cheio de malicia e carinho verdadeiro. Harry queria saber como ele conseguia misturar as duas coisas de uma maneira tão autêntica.

"Sim." Foi só o que ele conseguiu articular por que Louis á estava colocando o seu pau na boca de novo e masturbando-o com uma das mãos. Harry sentia os dedos dele na abertura de suas coxas. No meio de suas pernas.

Foi naquele momento que ele lembrou onde eles estavam. Na casa do Niall. Onde apenas alguns metros do corredor os separavam. Harry fechou a boca e se agarrou aos lençóis. Louis gemeu ao redor de sua glande. As vibrações percorreram o corpo inteiro de Harry e ele arqueou suas costas da cama.

Os dedos de Louis o agarravam com dominância e urgência. Harry quase podia sentir sua unha fina atravessando sua pele e ele adorava aquilo. A dor de ter Louis o pressionando, o dominando, o reivindicando para si.

" _Louis_." Harry se sentia tão perto, que quando ele finalmente notou, já estava vindo. Seu corpo convulsionando e se contorcendo sobre os lençóis limpos. Harry gemeu chamando o nome de Louis, sentindo suas mãos em sua cintura.

Louis deitou em cima de seu corpo amolecido. Suas mãos viajaram pelos lados de sua cintura e depois seguraram seus dedos. Harry respirou devagar. Louis deixou beijos suaves na sua pele, apoiando o queixo em seu peito e sorrindo.

Harry tentou alcançar o pênis de Louis, mas ele pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Não quer que eu..." Harry começou. Louis negou com a cabeça.

"Não. Eu já..." Ele sorriu envergonhado e suas bochechas coraram em um vermelho forte. "É o cansaço."

"É claro que sim." Harry zombou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Como você passou a noite?" Ele perguntou com os olhos ainda escurecidos e o sorriso fácil nos lábios, claramente tentando trocar de assunto. Harry sorriu também.

"Acho que eu não durmo assim tem vários anos." Harry respondeu com sinceridade. Seus dedos correram pelos cabelos embaraçados e lisos de Louis que apoiou mais a cabeça em sua palma e fechou os olhos.

"Acho que Niall nos mataria se soubesse o que fizemos na casa dele." Ele disse de repente. Suas bochechas adquirindo um tom mais avermelhado ainda que desceu por seu pescoço.

"Acho que não." Respondeu, lembrando-se da piscada maliciosa que o loiro jogou em sua direção na noite anterior. "Talvez ele seja a única pessoa desse mundo todo que não se importaria com a nossa situação." Harry disse e logo quis colocar as palavras de volta em sua boca. Louis ficou todo tenso.

Harry se sentia um idiota por trazer aquele assunto à tona. É claro que era um assunto que eles teriam que discutir em algum momento, mas não ali. Não agora.

O rosto de Louis passou rapidamente de relaxado e feliz para triste e preocupado. Harry se estapeou mentalmente.

"Desculpe." Ele murmurou. Louis não pareceu ouvi-lo.

"Acha que vai ser muito difícil?" Ele perguntou com os olhos pensativos.

"O quê?" Harry sabia bem do que Louis estava falando, mas queria ganhar um pouco de tempo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem de sua própria relação com sua sexualidade cem anos atrás. Lembrava-se do pânico e do sentimento estranho e inoportuno que agarrava suas entranhas. Lembrava-se de como se sentia cada vez que tinha que mentir. Harry odiava cada segundo, mas só agora ele via que jamais conseguiria ser outra pessoa, mesmo se tentasse.

_O mundo não é justo, Harry. Nem nunca vai ser._

"Nós. Não nós dois realmente. Mas tudo em volta. As pessoas. A situação." Louis disse olhando novamente em seus olhos. "Acha que vai ser muito difícil?"

"Nós vamos saber lidar com tudo." Harry garantiu sem querer mentir para Louis sobre o quão difícil aquilo entre eles poderia ser. Às vezes quase impossível de aguentar. Mas eles aguentariam. É claro que sim.

Louis pareceu notar a sutileza escondida em sua resposta. Ele respirou profundamente e descansou o queixo no seu peito.

"Acha que um dia vai ser diferente?" Harry perguntou, passando os dedos nos cabelos finos e embaraçados. "Que um dia não vai precisar ser um segredo?"

"Mas é claro." Louis respondeu com tanta certeza que surpreendeu Harry que não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. "Nós iremos nos casar."

"Casar?"

"Sim." Louis levantou o queixo para cima. Suas maçãs do rosto rosadas e macias subiram tanto que bateram no pulso de Harry.

"Vou te presentear com tantos anéis que você não vai saber nem qual usar. E todos vão saber que eles são meus." Louis respondeu apertando seus dedos entrelaçados.

"Sabe que pode me presentear com anéis agora, não sabe? Não precisa esperar tanto tempo."

"E marcar seu nome em minha pele?" Louis perguntou em desafio.

"Parece um pouco estranho, para falar bem a verdade." Harry fez uma careta e Louis sorriu.

"Todo mundo irá saber."

"É mesmo?" Harry riu e Louis abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Seus ombros voltaram a relaxar e Harry suspirou aliviado.

"Sim." Louis deixou um beijo casto em sua pele e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. "Em outro tempo. Em outra vida."

"Você acha que vai conseguir recuperar as rosas depois da neve?" Louis perguntou enquanto Harry procurava pelos documentos do carro no maço de papéis que Niall havia lhe dado àquela manhã.

"Acho que sim. Elas não iram sobreviver, mas se a neve não for muito forte posso plantá-las novamente." Harry achou um dos documentos e largou a pinha na mesa. Aquele tinha que servir.

Logo depois de deixa-los na mansão, o loiro foi direto onde o carro havia atolado. Ele havia dito que precisava dos documentos ainda aquele dia, mas Harry havia estado muito ocupado provando o sabor dos lábios de Louis para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa.

Agora Harry estava ali, correndo para achar documentos que ele mal sabia que existiam.

"Odeio neve. É sempre tão..."

"Gelada?" Harry ajudou.

"Branca." Louis finalizou com um gesto irritado para a janela. "E fria. E..." Louis fechou a boca em uma linha fina e irritada.

Harry tirou os olhos dos papéis à sua frente para fixa-los em Louis. Ele se aproximou do menor e o abraçou por trás, envolvendo os braços em sua cintura e o trazendo para mais perto.

Encostou seus lábios na nuca dele e depois começou uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço. Atrás de sua orelha. Louis suspirou fundo e relaxou em seus braços.

"Eu já te contei sobre... Sobre os sonhos?" Louis perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

"Você não precisa se não quiser." Harry assegurou.

"Eu quero. Só preciso de um minuto." Louis deitou em seu ombro e respirou profundamente. Passou-se algum tempo, Harry até pensou que ele havia desistido, quando Louis começou a falar novamente. "É sempre o mesmo sonho que não me deixa dormir, ou melhor dizendo, pesadelo. Eu estou sempre caindo e quando tento me segurar, nunca consigo. E eu atinjo o chão de novo e de novo. Não consigo deixar de cair. Eu sinto a dor, Harry. É como se eu tivesse... É como se eu estivesse lá. Não quero dormir para não sonhar. Não quero sonhar, mas nunca consigo fugir disso."

Harry apertou mais ainda seus braços ao redor da cintura de Louis que estava tremendo levemente. Entrelaçou seus dedos no dele e o segurou firme. Estabilizando-o, onde o mundo carecia.

Louis pressionou seu corpo no dele. Harry sabia que ele estava chorando, mas não disse nada. Não queria pensar no que os sonhos de Louis poderiam significar. Sua imaginação poderia ser mais assustadora que a realidade.

"Sinto muito." Harry cochichou em seu ouvido. Louis desenhava círculos em sua mão direita. Ele deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e virou-se para fitá-lo.

"Nem todos são ruins, sabe?" Ele sussurrou de volta com um sorriso de canto. Seus olhos estavam molhados em seu azul transparente. "A primeira vez que eu vi você eles começaram a mudar. Tornaram-se mais brandos."

"Combina com a minha personalidade." Harry brincou dando de ombros. Louis riu e se aconchegou mais a ele.

"Esses estão sempre cercados pelo sol do inicio do outono. Por Kellynch. Com pássaros caindo do céu e lençóis macios. Às vezes, estou com várias pessoas que eu nunca vi e outras, eu estou sozinho." Louis correu seus dedos por cima dos de Harry. Eles estavam gelados nas pontas. "E tem você. Seus olhos verdes e seu sorriso doce. Acho que um pouco do amor que eu tenho por você agora foram esses sonhos que trouxeram."

"Só um pouco?" Harry perguntou, sentindo seus joelhos se enfraquecerem.

"Sim." Louis respondeu seguro. "O resto foi quando você leu para mim todas aquelas noites. Quando estávamos correndo em Lyme. Quando você me olhou nos olhos e disse que me amava."

"Eu amo você." Harry sussurrou, fechando os olhos e afundando o rosto nos cabelos castanhos despenteados. Louis tinha o cheiro de fim da tarde. Do sol fraco batendo nas paredes de Kellynch. Das árvores do jardim.

_Você estará para sempre em meu coração._

Louis soltou sua mão para acariciar carinhosamente seu rosto e beijou seus lábios, depois seu queixo e fez um caminho de beijos com lábios suaves por seu pescoço. Harry sentia seu próprio coração martelando dentro de seu peito. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos sem que ele as pudesse conter.

"Eu sonho com você. Já sonhou comigo?"

"Todas as noites." Harry cochichou contra o pescoço macio e quentinho dele.

Harry sabia que algo iria acontecer. Sua vida era como uma tempestade se aproximando da costa da praia. Louis acenou para ele enquanto Harry entrava no carro e sorriu. Harry sentiu o nó de seu estômago se apertar firmemente, mas talvez fossem apenas os segredos de Louis ainda correndo em suas veias. Os pensamentos que ele não podia suportar.

O que aconteceria se Harry tivesse contado toda a verdade enquanto eles olhavam para a janela?

O que aconteceria se ele tivesse contado sobre Louis? Sobre tudo?

Talvez Louis tivesse tido a mesma reação. Talvez não. Harry saberia trazer a verdade em pequenas doses. Apertá-lo em seus braços para que Louis sentisse o quanto ele o amava.

Harry passou a tarde com Niall e seu carro atolado. Os documentos embaixo do seu braço e os pensamentos em Louis e seus sonhos.

 _Me conte um dos seus sonhos._ Era o que ele deveria ter falado. _Conte para mim._

Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não queria saber de sonho nenhum. Não queria detalhes. A verdade o apavorava.

"Você está bem?" Niall perguntou com a expressão preocupada.

"Sim." Harry respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Niall franziu o cenho.

"Achei que você estaria feliz depois de resolver tudo com Louis."

"Como sabe que resolvemos tudo?"

Niall o olhou como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais idiota do mundo. Talvez realmente fosse.

"Só estou dizendo que você deveria estar um pouco menos...?" O loiro indicou seu rosto e fez uma careta.

"Louis me contou sobre os sonhos dele." Harry cochichou em uma respiração baixa.

"Hum... Isso explica." Niall afirmou. "E como você está?"

"Eu não sei." Harry suspirou longamente. Ele se sentia exausto. O loiro o encarou por alguns segundos e depois suspirou também.

"Acho que vocês deveriam conversar mais sobre isso."

"Não sei se quero entrar nesse assunto de novo."

"Sabe que não poderá fugir para sempre, não é?" Niall o olhou nos olhos. "Um dia você irá ter que contar a ele, Harry."

"Eu sei." Harry suspirou e esfregou as têmporas com os dedos. "Eu só preciso de um tempo."

Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, Harry já sabia que havia algo de errado. Ele não tinha certeza se era a sensação em seu peito, ou qualquer outra coisa que ele não havia notado com atenção.

"Louis." Ele chamou alto. Era muito cedo para Louis estar dormindo. Era muito cedo até para Holly estar dormindo. O sol havia se posto há apenas um dez minutos atrás.

Harry subiu as escadas correndo e andou pelo corredor escurecido. O peso em seu estômago parecia aumentar conforme cada passo que ele dava.

A porta do escritório estava entreaberta e a luz da lareira iluminava o corredor. Harry empurrou a porta com cuidado e entrou no escritório. Louis estava curvado sobre a mesa. Com as duas mãos apoiadas na madeira. Suas costas estavam tensas sob sua camiseta de algodão branco.

"Já resolvi o problema do carro. Niall quer que eu vá amanhã até lá para—" Harry parou de falar assim que viu a caixa de madeira aberta na mesa e congelou no mesmo instante.

Era a mesma caixa que estava guardada no topo de um rochedo cem anos atrás. A caixa que Louis havia tentado alcançar e não conseguira. Louis estava olhando ara dentro dela. Seus punhos fechados sobre a mesa.

Harry olhou em volta e viu os diários abertos. As folhas reviradas. Dois anéis em cima da mesa.

_Não deveria sair distribuindo essas joias da família Styles para qualquer um._

Um feito de ouro branco e o outro com uma pedra azul-esverdeada. Harry sentiu o sangue parar em suas veias. Sentiu o tempo parar à sua volta. Não conseguia respirar. Sentia-se sufocando com o peso da verdade exposta na mesa do escritório.

_E se lembrará de mim?_

"Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta." Louis cochichou ainda olhando para dentro da caixa. Sua voz era um sussurro baixo.

"Louis..." Harry chamou. Ouvindo o tom desesperado de sua própria voz. Louis se encolheu ao som do seu nome como se sentisse dor.

"Não." Ele retrucou, virando-se para onde Harry estava. Seus olhos estavam mergulhados em um azul escuro cheio de mágoa e agonia. Cheios de dor. "Como pôde?"

"Eu não... Não é como você está pensando. Não é assim. Deixe-me explicar, por favor." Harry pediu desesperado.

A pintura velha e apagada do rosto de Louis estava em sua mão que tremia visivelmente. Harry queria alcança-lo, mas quando foi para frente, Louis deu alguns passos cambaleantes para trás e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos como cascatas.

"Você pensa nele quando me vê?" Louis perguntou baixo. Dava para sentir a angústia em sua voz. Todo o sofrimento parecia tomar conta de seu rosto.

"Louis, _por favor_." Harry chorou angustiado.

"Pensa nele quando diz meu nome? Pensou nele quando... Quando leu para mim?"

"Deixe-me explicar."

"Quando me viu naquele primeiro dia? Foi por isso que você me beijou?" Louis perguntou com os olhos flamejantes de raiva.

"Me responda!" Louis gritou.

"Sim, mas só daquela vez. Eu estava confuso. Não conseguia..." Harry respondeu aflito. Sentindo seu coração bater acelerado dentro de seu peito. Louis puxou seus cabelos com as duas mãos e parou no meio da sala.

"Foi por isso que me beijou todas aquelas vezes? Estava pensando nele?"

"Não. Não pode pensar isso." O peito de Louis subia e descia rapidamente como naquela vez que eles correram em Lyme.

Ele parecia sufocar com o peso de todas as verdades. Era apavorante para Harry pensar em tudo, em todas as coincidências, imagine para Louis. Imagine para ele.

"Não posso? O que você quer que eu pense?! O que quer que eu diga?!"

"Deixe-me explicar. Você irá entender se me deixar explicar."

"Eu não quero ouvir porcaria nenhuma do que você tem para me dizer!" Louis retrucou irritado, dando alguns passos cambaleante em sua direção. As lágrimas haviam parado, mas seus olhos continuavam vermelhos e molhados. A mágoa profunda em cada tom de suas palavras.

"Louis, por favor." Harry implorou com o coração apertado, mas Louis o dispensou com um gesto na mão. Sua respiração se tornara agoniada por baixo da raiva e do sofrimento. Harry queria envolve-lo nos braços e fazer com que ele se acalmasse. Assim como fizera aquela manhã.

"Você pensou nele quando disse que me ama?" Louis perguntou com o rosto partido. Seu coração pareceu sangrar por todo o chão do escritório.

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas Louis virou o rosto marcado de agonia. Seus dedos tremendo, desabotoaram alguns botões de sua camisa. Ele estava vermelho e tentava puxar o ar que se recusava a entrar em seus pulmões.

"Louis..." Harry se aproximou vendo o estado dele, mas não queria tocá-lo com medo de que a reação se tornasse pior.

Louis puxou ar uma vez e mais outra. Um chiado escapava de sua garganta toda vez que ele tentava. Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Ele estava asfixiando antes mesmo de atingir o chão. Harry correu até ele e o segurou nos braços.

Colocou as mãos geladas dele contra as suas. Segurando firme. Estabilizando-o. Louis estava curvado no chão. Sugando o pouco ar que conseguia com seus pulmões obstruídos.

"Holly!" Harry chamou desesperado. O corpo inteiro de Louis tremia e ele não fazia ideia do que deveria fazer. Do que estava acontecendo.

Harry colocou as costas de Louis contra o seu peito. A cabeça dele repousou em seu ombro. Louis jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu a boca em um grito silencioso. Harry sentia suas próprias lágrimas caírem de seu rosto. O medo apavorante subir em suas costas.

"Respire comigo." Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, tentando manter a calma que já não mais possuía. "Respire comigo."

Louis lutou por ar. Seu peito subia e descia e Harry percebia que Louis estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano tentar entrar no mesmo ritmo que a respiração dele.

"Inspire." Harry pediu sentindo seus próprios pulmões se comprimirem para depois soltar todo o ar. "Expire."

Harry envolveu seus braços que tremiam ao redor do corpo tenso e frio de Louis. Eles ficaram minutos assim. Horas. Louis não largou de sua mão e nem saiu correndo do escritório. Harry preferia que ele tivesse saído. Que ele tivesse saído do escritório mesmo que machucado e o odiando, mas tivesse saído bem.

"Respire comigo." Harry implorou sentindo a respiração de Louis se acalmar e ele dormir em seus braços.

Harry esperou Louis acordar.

No dia seguinte de manhã e à noite. Sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de Louis. Quando amanhece novamente e o médico saiu do quarto com vários frascos contendo remédios que fez Louis tomar com palavras de encorajamento que Louis não pode ouvir.

Harry tinha tantas esperanças que mal percebia o que está acontecendo. Ele não sabe quando se tornou tão otimista. Ou se a expectativa o deixou cego. Harry só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando os olhos de Niall os fitaram. Azuis preocupados e cansados.

"Vou chamar um médico de Londres." E aquelas palavras deixam tudo real.

Harry esperou Louis acordar.

Ao lado de sua cama. Sentado na cadeira de balanço que Holly trouxe para o quarto dele. Sentindo o sol bater em seu rosto e lentamente descer até os seus pés. O sol de fim da tarde quase não aquece nada, mas ainda assim é bastante reconfortante.

Harry lia para ele todo o dia. Os livros que ele adorava. Aqueles que conquistaram seu coração com o passar dos anos. Louis parecia relaxar mais nessas horas, ou talvez Harry estivesse finalmente perdendo a razão.

Harry esperou Louis acordar.

Vendo suas rosas morrerem pelo frio do inverno. Sofrendo com cada pétala que caia no chão. Observando Louis e seu sono que o envenenava por dentro.

Harry queria chacoalhá-lo e acordá-lo daquele sonho longo e inacabável. Queria abraçar seu corpo quente e vivo mais uma vez. Em vez disso, Harry se contentava em segurar sua mão. Fria e suave. Louis parecia delicado como porcelana. Harry odiava aquilo. Ele queria seu Louis tão forte como o gelo de volta.

Harry se lembrava dos dias que passou com Louis, mas ele refere não mergulhar muito fundo. Prefere permanecer na superfície. Observando Louis dormir. Esperando Louis acordar.

Mas Louis não acorda.

Uma rajada de vento gelado soprou quando os dedos de Harry se envolveram no pequeno pedaço de madeira do chão. A neve rasgou seu rosto como se quisesse cortar e tirar sangue. Harry se encolheu ainda mais em meio ao seu casaco grosso.

A neve o faz lembrar-se de Louis. Seus olhos azuis transparentes.

_Azuis que se mesclavam com toda aquela neve._

Fazia duas semanas que não parava de nevar. Aquele deveria ser o pior inverno em muitos anos. Harry procurou mais algum pedaço de tronco por perto, mas não conseguiu ver nenhum. A neve branca e aveludada cobria tudo.

Um barulho alto soou à sua direita e Harry se virou assustado com o coração acelerado. Ele não gostava de sair à noite. Principalmente, quando estava nevando. Mas a madeira para as lareiras já estavam acabando e não aguentariam a noite inteira.

Não que troncos molhados pela neve ajudariam muito, mas ele teria que tentar. Talvez secá-los perto do fogo ajudaria.

Harry olhou para a mansão dos Tomlinson a alguma distância. As janelas estavam todas fechadas e somente um dos quartos de cima estavam iluminados.

Louis dormia ali.

Harry ficou observando a janela fechada por algum tempo. Ele sentiu um sentiu um pedaço de seu corpo se quebrando e colorido a neve de vermelho. Pequenos flocos de neve derretendo com o calor de seu sangue.

Havia água congelada no caminho para a mansão. Harry tomou cuidado para não deslizar e cair na beira do jardim. Ou o que costumava ser a beira do jardim. O frio acabara com tudo. As rosas morreram e a grama já havia desaparecido há muito tempo. Ele não se preocupava. Era triste apenas e fazia seu coração doer toda vez que seus olhos fitavam o local que suas flores deveriam estar, mas Harry sabia que haveria outro verão. Haveria outros dias de trabalho árduo até que as rosas se erguessem novamente.

_Bum!_

Harry ouviu o barulho e virou-se para fitar o lago congelado. Parecia uma batida abafada. Era um lago pequeno e uma camada grossa de gelo cobria-o inteiro. O vento não era mais tão forte, mas ainda assim parecia o suficiente para lhe pregar peças.

_Segure o meu braço com força e ache o equilíbrio que precisa._

Inspecionou mais um pouco mais a área, desconfiado. O barulho havia sido alto o suficiente para deixa-lo todo arrepiado. Harry chacoalhou seu casaco, tentando tirar o excesso de neve de seus ombros.

Voltar para a mansão era o mais certo a fazer agora.

Harry deu apenas dois passos na outra direção quando o barulho começou de novo. _Bum! Bum! Bum!_ Alto e forte o suficiente para ele saber que não era o vento. Não, o barulho vinha direto do lago.

Seus pés pisaram no gelo antes que ele pudesse pensar racionalmente. _Bum! Bum! Bum!_ O barulho vinha do lado. Debaixo do gelo.

Harry parou de respirar quando viu a figura escura no fundo do lago. Logo de baixo do gelo grosso e coberto de neve. Havia alguém se afogando no lago. Assim que a realização apavorante o atingiu a palma de uma mão bateu no gelo e depois mais uma vez. Com força, mas não o suficiente.

Harry largou as toras no chão assustado. _Havia alguém se afogando no lago,_ Harry pensou. E era tudo que ele conseguia pensar.

"Hey!" Ele chamou batendo no gelo com força. Tentando quebrar a camada impenetrável. "Hey!" Harry gritou mais uma vez vendo a massa escura se mover. Ele tentou limpar a neve do gelo para ver melhor mais havia muita neve e o gelo parecia grosso demais. O lago era escuro demais.

"Holly!" Ele precisava de ajuda. Precisava de alguma coisa pesada para quebrar o gelo o mais rápido possível. Harry olhou para cima, perdido e com o coração acelerado. Uma figura escura estava do outro lado do lago. Bem na beira. "Holly!" Harry chamou novamente. Suas mãos tremiam. A figura desceu da beira. Pisando no gelo logo abaixo. "Não. Pegue... Pegue o machado no..."

Harry perdeu todas as palavras quando o rapaz parou na frente dele. Forte, com os ombros largos e a expressão fria. Suas mãos estavam dentro do bolso e seu cabelo jogado de lado não parecia ser afetado pelo vento nem pela neve, de maneira nenhuma.

"Você parece muito melhor desde a última vez que nós nos vimos." Zayn disse com um sorriso fácil e os olhos cheios de reconhecimento e alegria.

Harry jogou o seu corpo para trás. O pânico e a adrenalina se misturando em suas veias, deixando-o paralisado. Zayn. Mas não o Zayn que um dia ele conheceu, claramente. Outro Zayn. _Nos vimos pela última vez_. As palavras dele correram por seus pensamentos.

Outro _bum!_ fez Harry acordar de sua hipnose momentânea.

"Tem... Tem alguém no lago." Ele ouviu sua voz dizendo sem certeza alguma. Talvez ele estivesse delirando. Talvez ele estivesse em sonhando. Talvez ele ainda estivesse dentro da mansão, enrolado em seu cobertor grosso em frente à lareira.

"Não se preocupe por enquanto." Zayn disse. Sua voz parecia real. O vento parecia real. Harry já havia sonhado. Já havia até alucinado muitas vezes.

Aquilo parecia real.

"Você parece bem mais saudável." Ele disse novamente, olhando em seus olhos como se não houvesse nenhum outro problema no mundo. Como se não houvesse alguém se afogando no seu lago. "Eu já disse. Não há nada a se fazer agora."

Harry olhou para ele assustado e se afastou, tentando se levantar, mas suas pernas estavam moles e instáveis. Ele não conseguiu evitar olhar para o gelo mais uma vez. Nenhuma batida e não havia ninguém ali. Harry olhou para o rosto de Zayn mais uma vez.

"Quem... Quem é você?"

"Zayn. Era como você me chamava. Eu sei que se lembra de mim." Ele disse com um sorriso paciente.

"Não."

"Não?"

"Você não pode ser Zayn." Harry negou, desacreditado.

"Por que não?"

"Zayn está morto."

"Morto?" Ele repetiu novamente como se achasse graça.

"Sim, há vários anos atrás."

"Você foi para o me velório? Soube da minha morte?"

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou. Zayn havia saído da mansão depois de alguns anos, mas já faziam vários anos. Esse Zayn nunca havia envelhecido.

"Você é igual a mim?" O peito de Harry se encheu de esperança. Mas antes que ele pudesse se alegrar mais, Zayn interrompeu sua alegria.

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não sou imortal."

"Então como...?" Harry olhou abismado para o rosto jovem e saudável de Zayn. Sua pele impecável. "Eu não entendo."

"Não sou imortal por que não estou vivo. Sangue não corre nas minhas veias. Não sou feito de matéria. Eu apenas existo." Zayn deu outro de seus sorrisos. Ele quase nunca sorria quando vivia em Kellynch. Era estranho. Parecia que não era ele.

"Não é possível." Harry argumentou pateticamente. Seu corpo todo tremia e ele não sabia se era de frio ou de medo. Olhou mais uma vez para o lado congelado tentando encontrar a sombra novamente, mas ela já havia desaparecido.

"Eu acredito que é sim. Tive bastante tempo ara chegar nessa conclusão. Não que eu precisasse de muito." Seus lábios se levantaram no canto como se ele tivesse contado uma piada que Harry não entendeu.

Harry balançou a cabeça e deu alguns passos para trás. Seu pulso corria rápido em suas vezes.

"Desculpe a minha entrada dramática. São poucas vezes que consigo algo tão teatral." Harry ficou olhando para Zayn como medo que ele pulasse em sua direção e o esganasse. Talvez esse fosse o plano.

Mas o moreno apenas continuava lá. Parado com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Quem é você?" Harry perguntou mais uma vez. Seus dedos estavam gelados e todos os instintos de seu corpo o pediam para que ele corresse. O mais rápido possível.

"Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com você." Zayn disse, ignorando sua pergunta.

"A vida é injusta." Havia um tom de amargura e tristeza em sua voz. Como se ele tivesse tentado argumentar, sem sucesso, com a vida sobre suas atitudes impensadas.

"Quem é você?" Harry repetiu entredentes, sentindo a raiva tomar conta de cada canto do seu corpo.

"Eu sou o tempo." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Harry esperou alguns segundos, mas a explicação não veio.

"Tempo?"

"Horas, minutos, segundos." Ele explicou, mas ainda parecia bastante paciente. "Presente, passado, futuro. Não é nisso que a vida se baseia? Pequenos ponteiros do relógio andando em círculos?"

"Eu sei o que é o tempo." Harry retrucou.

"Sabe mesmo?"

"Você não pode ser o tempo."

"Não posso?" Havia uma nota de chacota em sua voz, mas Harry preferiu ignorar.

"É impossível." Harry murmurou. Sua voz saindo mais baixa que o vento em torno deles. Zayn estalou a língua e rolou os olhos.

"Assim como você ser imortal?"

Aquilo tudo era demais para Harry. O frio, o lago, a alucinação. Zayn na frente dele perfeitamente composto. A neve nem parecia tocá-lo. O vento parecia desviar de seu corpo. Ou se transpassar por ele. Era como se o moreno nem estivesse ali.

"Como sabe sobre isso?"

"Sobre você ser imortal? Eu o fiz assim."

"Me _fez_ assim?" Harry repetiu indignado. Seus punhos se fechando apertado.

"Sim."

"É mentira."

"Você sabe que não. Você pediu." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Eu nunca pedi por isso. Eu _jamais_ pediria por isso." Harry sabia que jamais faria uma escolha tão estúpida. Jamais escolheria ser imortal. Nenhuma escolha foi dada a ele. Ouvir Zayn dizendo o contrário fazia raiva arder em seus olhos.

"Logo depois que Louis morreu—"

"Não." Harry o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu nunca disse que queria ser imortal. Nunca disse isso. Eu não queria viver sem Louis. Não _poderia_ viver sem Louis."

"Você me pediu para trazer Louis de volta. Foi a maneira que eu encontrei. Sinto muito, Harry. Eu não entendi a extensão da sua dor até ser tarde demais. Eu achei que você iria conseguir seguir em frente depois de certo tempo. Achei que realmente conseguiria." Ele disse, parecia realmente arrependido, mas nada daquilo importava. Harry sentiu lágrimas cheias de ódio escorregarem por suas bochechas.

O mundo parecia girar em torno dele. Neve branca circulando ao seu redor. O sufocando sem piedade. Harry tentou se estabilizar em seus pés. Sentir o gelo duro e estável embaixo dele.

"Por que fez isso? Por que apenas não me deixar morrer?"

"Você preferiria esquecer tudo? Como se nunca tivesse existido?"

"Foram cem anos." Harry sentiu sua voz falhar em sua garganta fechada.

Cem anos cheios de lembranças. Cheios de Louis. Sabendo que ele o amava. Um dia. Por uma vida inteira. Sabendo que tivera a honra de ser amado por Louis Tomlinson.

Ignorância não era uma benção.

Era nada.

Apenas isso.

Não, ele não preferia esquecer tudo.

"Eu sei." Zayn murmurou. Seus olhos expressavam sua tristeza. "Os acontecimentos para que eu trouxesse Louis de volta... Cada minuto conta. Cada segundo. Cada gesto. Eu não poderia fazer isso com vocês dois. Seria impossível. Até para mim."

"Louis não se lembra. Eles... Eles são diferentes."

"Louis teve uma vida diferente. Ele cresceu em outro lugar. Teve uma mãe doente. Teve problemas diferentes, mas a... Como posso dizer isso? A essência é a mesma. A alma é a mesma. Ele amou você cem anos atrás e amaria de novo."

"Ele não se lembra de mim." Harry argumentou quase em um sussurro. Zayn o olhou com os olhos cheios de compaixão.

"Ele sonha com as coisas que aconteceram cem anos atrás. Sonha com você e com a família que nunca conheceu." Os olhos castanhos fixos dele. Zayn permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, mas parecia mais perto agora. "Mas eu acho que você já sabe disso."

Harry mal conseguia pensar. O mundo girava, mas Zayn continuava estável. Calmo, mas sua expressão estava coberta por compaixão. Suas palavras eram claras, no entanto. Se não fosse por tudo que aconteceu. Por todo o sofrimento, Harry nunca teria conhecido aquele Louis. Aquele que estava dormindo dentro da mansão. Aquele que tinha os olhos calmos e a resiliência que só uma vida inteira poderia dar.

"Por que... Por que fazer tanto esforço?"

_Por que se ar ao trabalho?_

"Por que a vida foi injusta com vocês. Pensei em mudar o destino pelo menos um pouco. Pensei que vocês pudessem vencer pelo menos uma vez."

Harry não sabia o que sentir. Havia a sensação no fundo do seu peito pesada e incomoda. A sensação de vazio quando todas as peças do quebra-cabeça se completam. Ele sentia as lágrimas quentes em seu rosto, mas pareciam distantes. Pareciam que não era suas.

" _Vencer_? Nós não vencemos. Tudo o que aconteceu. Antes e depois. Como pode dizer que vencemos quando Taylor e Liam tiveram uma vida que nunca deveria ter pertencido à eles? Nada aconteceu. Eles se casaram e..." Harry engoliu em seco. Não suportava falar dos dois. As pessoas que haviam feito tanto mal para Louis e para ele. Como pessoas assim poderiam ter tudo? Ser tudo e nada cobrar o preço?

Havia uma mancha escura dentro de seu peito que sangrava e sangrava por não conseguir odiá-los da maneira de que mereciam. Por não matá-los anos antes quando fora pedir o caderno _. Eles mereciam_ , Harry sempre pensava. Mas era fraco. Não conseguia.

_Não queria._

"A vida não é justa."

"Pare e dizer isso!" Harry gritou. Não aguentava mais a calma de Zayn. Sua expressão serena. Era a culpa dele que tudo havia acontecido daquele jeito e Harry o odiava. " _A vida não é justa_. E por que acha que é algum tipo de consolo?"

"Não estou tentando consolá-lo. Se você quer consolo Harry, posso dizer que o Sr. Payne e a Sra. Swift nunca foram felizes. Não de verdade. Pessoas como eles jamais conseguem. Você se sente melhor agora?"

Suas mãos se fecharam em punho. Harry sentia seu corpo todo tremendo de fúria. Queria bater em Zayn por tudo que ele fez. Queria bater nele por dizer tudo aquilo. Queria bater nele por que sentia ódio de si mesmo. A infelicidade de outros não era satisfatória. Harry em vez disso sentia pena. Ele queria odiá-los, mas não conseguia.

"Você é uma pessoa boa, Harry." Zayn disse. Harry esfregou fortemente as duas mãos no rosto. Puxou seus cabelos castanhos nos vãos de seus dedos.

"Eu não quero ser uma pessoa boa. Eu não quero ser imortal. Eu só quero voltar para casa. Quero que Louis acorde e não me odeie." Harry disse, mas já não sentia todo aquele ódio que havia tomado conta dele alguns segundos antes. Ele só se sentia cansado.

"Tudo bem." Zayn concordou, dando alguns passos para trás e virando para ir embora. "Mas você vai ter que me provar isso."

 _Provar como?_ Harry queria perguntar, mas antes que o pensamento passasse por sua mente um barulho como um vidro se quebrando soou em baixo de seus pés e logo depois veio a água congelante sobre os seus pés, suas calças e seu corpo.

Por alguns segundos Harry achou que estava morto.

Ele não sentia seus pés, suas mãos. Tudo parecia deslocado, frio e errado.

A água do lago congelou todos seus ossos em um só instante. Seus olhos se abriram, mas o lago estava escuro como um breu. Harry sentiu toda a agua ao seu redor o sufocando, o privando de vida.

O instinto de autopreservação o atingiu junto com o desespero. Harry lutou para voltar para cima. Para a luz que ele conseguia ver. Seus pulmões doloridos o traíram implorando por ar. Água gelada bloqueou todas as suas vias respiratórias. Harry se sentia afogando e afogando. Cada segundo que se passava parecia um tempo precioso, perdido. Cada segundo parecia o fim. 

Harry sentia que ia morrer. Ele via a morte bem em frente ao seu rosto. Abraçando seu peito com as mãos geladas. Apertando seus pulmões com os braços fortes e irrefreáveis. Era assim que era morrer. Ele soube disse ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo em desespero. Depois de cem anos aquela era a primeira vez que ele sentia que iria morrer. Suas mãos pararam de lutar, seus pés param de se mexer e seu corpo parou de tentar lança-lo para cima.

Era o fim.

Harry esperou o alivio que achou que sentiria. Esperou a sensação de paz por finalmente conseguir o que tanto havia perseguido. Nada veio.

Finalmente, o fim que ele tanto esperou, mas ele não o queria mais.

Harry se sentia triste, magoado, cheio de raiva e rancor, mas ele também sentia amor. Amor por Niall e seu sorriso fácil, seus olhos azuis preocupados. Por Holly e suas críticas espinhosas. Pelas rosas no jardim e pelos livros na biblioteca. Harry sentia amor por Kellynch, mesmo que ela agora fosse apenas cinzas e madeira queimada. Ele sentia amor por Louis deitado na cama. Seu Louis que talvez o odiasse quando acordasse, mas havia chance. Havia esperança.

Harry impulsionou-se para cima com força. Lutando contra a água gelada e a correnteza. Acima dele só havia o gelo grosso e inquebrável do lago. Suas mãos quase não conseguiam se mexer de dor. A agua interrompia sua vida e o frio congelante a pressionava para dentro de seu corpo como uma bola de metal.

Harry bateu no gelo com a mão aberta tentando quebrá-lo. _Bum! Bum! Bum!_ Um atrás do outro. Aflição começou a crescer em seu peito quando Harry percebeu que não havia escapatória. Ele estava dentro de uma caixa cheia de água que estava congelando-o aos poucos.

Seus pulmões sofriam cheios de agonia. Ele tinha que respirar e seu corpo iria lhe trair. Harry não conseguiu desistir. Não _queria_ desistir. Ele tinha uma vida. Iria lutar por ela. Nem que fosse por apenas alguns segundos. Iria lutar para permanecer nesse corpo. Nesse momento.

Ele bateu mais uma vez no gelo acima dele com a mão fechada. Forte o suficiente para quebrar alguns de seus dedos. O baque forte pareceu reverberar na água. Levando seu corpo mais para o fundo. O gelo não se quebrou.

Harry sentiu todos os seus músculos se contorcerem de dor e depois não sentiu mais nada. Seu pulmão agonizando desistiu antes que ele pudesse contê-lo. Antes que Harry fechasse totalmente os olhos, uma luz iluminou o lago e seu corpo foi puxado para cima.

Era o fim. Harry sabia disso, mas se moveu tentando se soltar. Tentando lutar mais um pouco.

_Segure o meu braço com força e ache o equilíbrio que precisa._

Seus pulmões se contorceram e sua boca se encheu de água e dor. O frio estava por toda a parte. Harry tremeu e se encolheu. Até perceber que lutava contra alguém que o segurava contra seu peito.

Seu corpo inteiro reclamava. Harry tossiu e expeliu água pela boca desesperadamente. Mãos suaves seguraram seu rosto. Harry tremia e tremia. Até que lábios quentes beijaram suas bochechas e depois seus olhos fechados.

"Harry, olhe para mim." Alguém chamou, parecia distante e desesperado. Uma voz que embalava seus sonhos. "Olhe para mim."

Harry sentiu-se ser pressionado contra um corpo firme e quente. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos azuis o fitando com preocupação.

Louis.

Seu Louis.

Ele beijou seus lábios, de novo e de novo. Tremia tanto quanto Harry se sentia tremendo.

Louis encostou a testa com a dele, abriu um sorriso e riu. Alto e claro.

"Pergunte se eu me lembro." Ele disse.

Harry encarou os olhos azuis que conhecia tão bem. Tanto pelas páginas de um diário velho e por segredos compartilhados no meio da noite ao redor de uma lareira velha e livros usados.

Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Ele sabia que sim.

xx


	40. Chapter 40

_"There is some kind of a sweet innocence in being human- in not having to be just happy or just sad- in the nature of being able to be both broken and whole, at the same time."_

\- C. JoyBell C.

É a primeira vez que consigo escrever depois de tantos dias. Eu só não consigo chegar perto dos diários. Dos poemas. As lembranças são muito fortes agora. A dor da perda é nova demais. Peço para Harry contar sobre minha família. Sobre o que eu perdi. Sobre como Daisy e Phoebe cresceram. Se Lottie se casou. O que Ernest se tornou. O que ele se tornou?

"Ele foi para a marinha. Era uma profissão bem requisitada na época." Harry conta. Ele conta tudo e mais um pouco. "Doris se tornou uma jornalista."

"Uma jornalista?" Eu rio surpreso e orgulhoso. Harry sorri também. Ele conta sobre os filhos deles e os netos. Harry sabe o nome de todos. Sabe sobre a vida de todos.

"Você os persegue?" Eu pergunto em tom de brincadeira.

"Eu cuido deles."

"Você é o anjo deles." Eu sussurro baixo como se fosse um segredo perigoso. Harry rola os olhos e balança a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Podemos visitá-los." Ele diz, mas não tenho certeza se podemos. Talvez vê-los de longe. Sentados em um café. Esperando eles saírem de casa com seus filhos no colo. A semelhança em seus rostos. Em seus gestos.

Harry não me conta sobre quando eles morreram. Não tenho certeza se quero saber. Ainda não.

Estou feliz por ter as minhas lembranças de volta apesar de tudo. Por que essa vida não é só saudade. Há Holly que continua na casa com suas reclamações e sussurros por todo o canto. Há Niall com seus olhos cansados por suas noites mal dormidas por causa dos gêmeos. Sinto que posso amá-los mais. Sinto que posso amar o mundo inteiro.

E há também a mãe em Londres que me criou por tantos anos. E o amor que sinto por ela é grande, mesmo com todas as lembranças ruins. Ela veio nos visitar no final do inverno. Parecia um pouco mais forte do que da última vez que nos vimos. Sorriu quando nos sentamos à mesa e seus olhos pareceram se encher de compreensão ao longo do jantar.

No fim da noite, ela me deu um abraço apertado e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

"Eu te amo muito e tenho muito orgulho de você. Espero que seja feliz por qualquer caminho que quiser traçar." Me deu um beijo e limpou as lágrimas que caíram do meu rosto.

"Instinto materno." Harry disse naquela noite depois que eu contei o que aconteceu.

Consigo ver Harry pela janela enquanto escrevo. Ele está no jardim. Sua expressão é séria e concentrada. Ele sempre tira o casaco quando está cuidando de suas rosas. Acho que está me provocando de alguma maneira. No começo o observava para saber o que ele estava pensando. O que ele estava escondendo. Depois se tornou mais um costume. Como tomar chá e ver o sol se pôr. Daqueles que você faz para se encher de paz e do frescor do final da tarde.

Quero gravar suas expressões. Seu cabelo curto que eu acho lindo. Toda vez que digo isso, Harry parece não acreditar, mas todo mês ele aparece com a tesoura e uma toalha e pede para que eu os corte.

Eu acho que ele só gosta desses minutos em que fico acariciando seus cabelos molhados. Beijando seu rosto. Mas não tenho certeza. Afinal, faço isso com bastante frequência todos os dias. Talvez seja a rotina. Harry parece ter uma afeição especial por rotinas.

Um dia encontrei alguns cabelos brancos crescendo na nuca de Harry. Fiquei tão surpreso quando os vi ali. Minhas pernas tremeram e derrubei a tesoura no chão. Quando mostrei e Harry algumas lágrimas encherem os olhos verdes.

"Você é muito novo para ter cabelos brancos." Eu digo cheio de preocupação. Não entendia por que ele estava sorrindo.

"Eu tenho cento e vinte e cinco anos." Harry ri.

"Harry..." Eu sussurro e ele vê a minha preocupação e pega a minha mão nas dele.

"Provavelmente é só a maneira de Zayn dizendo que vai manter sua promessa." Parece tranquilo o suficiente para que eu consiga me acalmar.

"Ele é tão dramático." Digo depois que meu corpo para de tremer. Harry ri tanto aquela noite que Holly vem surpresa da cozinha com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry me contou tudo sobre Zayn. Sobre o que fez para nos dar uma segunda chance. Não sei o que pensar sobre isso. Não sei se eu o odeio, ou se fico agradecido. Perdi muita coisa, mas ganhei também. A vida não é justa. Alguns momentos são ruins e outros são um completo pesadelo, mas acredite em mim, não vai durar. Os momentos ruins não vão durar. Resistimos um passo de cada vez.

Harry parece muito triste alguns dias. Posso ver o peso da vida em suas costas. Debaixo de seus olhos. Harry às vezes me olha cheio de culpa. Sei que ainda se responsabiliza por meu acidente. Quando vejo que isso acontece, eu apenas o abraço forte e o beijo até que sua expressão de preocupação suma.

Quero curar suas feridas. Sumir com suas cicatrizes. Mas não posso. Não sou capaz. Eu sei disso e Harry também.

"Eu mudei." Ele disse uma noite enquanto eu o abraçava por trás para nos esquentarmos mais. Consigo sentir a aflição em seu tom de voz. Todo o medo e insegurança.

"Eu mudei também. Agora me dê a sua mão." Eu o asseguro e Harry aperta a minha forte como se eu pudesse fugir no meio da noite.

Eu nunca poderia. Meu amor por Harry é tão grande quanto o universo. Tão infinito quanto o tempo.

Vamos até Lyme de carro. Harry dirige bem melhor agora. Ele sabe tudo o que se pode saber sobre o mar. Ele pesquisa nos livros da biblioteca de Niall e encomendou alguns de Londres também. Cada vez que um livro chega à mansão eu zombo sua falta de interesse pela literatura há cem anos atrás.

Meu cabelo é mais curto e eu sou mais fraco. Consigo sentir a delicadeza dos meus pulmões toda vez que respiro. Não sei se voltarei a escrever nesses diários. A vida parece muito curta. Limitada. Quero segurá-la, mas parece ser areia da praia escorregando entre meus dedos.

Somos os mesmos, mas diferentes. Somos ao mesmo tempo felizes e tristes. E estamos vivos. Não apenas respirando. Ganhamos uma segunda chance e vamos aproveitar cada segundo.

 _Juntos_.

xx


End file.
